Un goût de paradis en enfer
by TheaTerrador
Summary: La fin du monde est un bien étrange endroit pour trouver l'amour et Daryl Dixon va le découvrir. Lui qui ne croyait pas en l'amour, il aura fallu l'apocalypse pour qu'il y succombe tout entier. Daryl/OC entre amour et survie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une nouvelle fic ! Malgré que ma première ne soit pas finie, j'avais envi tout de même de partager celle ci avec vous :) Loin de l'univers d'esprits criminel, cette fic se concentrera sur celui de The Walking Dead et plus particulièrement sur le personnage de Daryl Dixon ! J'ai découvert cette série assez récemment et je me suis prise d'affection pour ce personnage qui pour moi est le plus intéressant et le plus attachant de la série.**

**Comme ma précédente sur EC cette fic est sans prétention, ce n'est que ma deuxième que j'ose vous présenter et encore une fois je rappel que j'écris avant tout pour moi ! Si vous aimez temps mieux :) D'après les reviews et les messages de ma fic sur EC il semble que j'ai une écriture assez fluide bien que l'orthographe ne soit pas mon fort :p donc pardonnez moi les fautes de frappe ou de syntaxe :) Même si je pense quand même être suffisamment lisible et agréable a lire :)**

**Point commun avec ma fic sur EC, j'y introduit un nouveau personnage féminin dans le but vous l'aurez compris de créer une histoire entre elle et Daryl. Alors oui ce personnage porte le même nom que celle que j'ai créée dans Aimer de cœur et d'esprit et bien qu'il va forcement y avoir des ressemblances physiques et psychologique, ce ne sont PAS les même perso ;)**

**Cette fic suivra la trame de la série principalement, parce que j'ai plein d'idées mais que je ne suis pas experte de cet univers ( comme je peux l'être sur esprits criminels ou Harry Potter ). J'espère que vous passerez du bon temps a la lire :)**

**En ce qui concerne le rythme des publications pour le moment je ne met que le 1er chapitre parce que je suis curieuse de connaitre vos impressions pour ce début. Mais ma priorité reste Aimer de cœur et d'esprits ( que vous pouvez si vous le voulez retrouver dans mon profil ;) ) cette fic restera en second plan jusqu'à ce que je termine la 1ere. Mais avec un peu de chance j'espère réussir a sortir au moins un chapitre tout les mois en attendant :) Et c'est surtout parce que a l'heure actuelle je me lance un peu a l'aveuglette sans vraiment d'idée très précise sur la façon dont je vais tourner l'histoire ( a par les très grandes lignes dans ma tête :p ). Je suis aussi maman et je possède ma propre entreprise, j'ai donc des semaines très chargées et j'ai parfois bien du mal a trouver du temps pour écrire.**

**Ce premier chapitre est peut être une ébauche et il est possible qu'il soit légèrement modifiée par la suite une fois que j'aurais vraiment bien mis en place ce que je veux faire, mais cela sera signalé sur les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Bref je vous épargne tout mon blabla en vous remerciant d'avoir eu le courage de le lire si vous l'avez fait et place a la lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Attentif au sens du vent, il ajusta son tir, l'œil rivé sur sa cible. La biche broutait tranquillement, les oreilles aux aguets, inconsciente qu'un chasseur l'avait pris pour cible. Son doigt pressa la détente légèrement tandis qu'il visait le cœur du gibier.

_Elle est a moi..._ Se dit le chasseur, l'eau déjà a la bouche par avance. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir tout le camps pendant quelques jours. Ou alors peut être allait il garder sa prise pour lui même, hésita t il. En ces temps d'apocalypse, le chacun pour soi n'était il pas de mise ? Ou s'était l'union fait la force ? Peu importe... Il y avait des enfants dans le groupe. Daryl Dixon avait beau ne pas se considérer comme quelqu'un de bien, son égoïsme n'allait pas jusqu'à laisser des enfants mourir de faim.

Se re-concentrant sur sa cible, il s'apprêtât a tirer quand un bruit le fit légèrement sursauter, lui ainsi que la biche qui redressa brusquement la tête.

_Merde ! _ Se dit il.

Il se dépêcha de viser et de tirer ! Mais la flèche de son arbalète manqua sa cible quand cette dernière s'enfuit a toute jambe.

\- Fait chier ! S'écria t il en se redressant et en voyant son repas foutre le camp.

Il avait traqué la biche sur des kilomètres ! Tant d'efforts pour rien !

De mauvaise humeur, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait le bruit qui avait fait fuir son gibier. Prudent, il se dirigea vers les râles reconnaissables entre mille, le doigt sur la détente de son arbalète après l'avoir armé.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus les bruits devenaient distincts. Il reconnu les râles de plusieurs rôdeurs et la puanteur qui vint lui chatouiller les narines ne trompait pas. Des bruits de lutte ainsi que des sabots martelant le sol se distinguèrent tout de fois parmi les grognements.

Il s'approcha discrètement et se glissa derrière un arbre avant de jeter un œil sur l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait a lui.

Au milieu d'un vingtaine de rôdeurs qui tendaient des bras décharnés vers elle, une femme se battait pour sa vie. Mais plus encore que la hargne avec laquelle elle se défendait qui étonna Daryl, c'était l'arme qu'elle utilisait pour repousser les cadavres.

Au bout de ses bras volait une épée brillante qui n'aurait pas fait tâche aux temps des chevaliers. Longue et pointue, elle tranchait les têtes et les bras comme si ils n'étaient que du beurre. L'arme devait être très lourde mais la jeune femme la maniait comme si elle ne pesait rien. Fasciné, le chasseur observa la lame fendre l'air telle une danse mortel. Elle recula de quelques pas pour prendre son élan et embrocha trois rôdeurs en même temps.

Daryl en aurait sifflé d'admiration si il n'avait eut peur d'attirer les monstres. Légèrement en arrière, il remarqua la présence d'un superbe cheval a la robe auburn et aux crins argentés. Un rôdeur s'en approcha, attiré par la promesse d'un peu de viande fraîche. Alertée par le hennissement de l'animal, la jeune femme sortit de sa ceinture un étonnant lance pierre. Elle banda son arme et tira. Le projectile atteignit le crâne du rôdeur qui explosa a l'impact.

Concentrée sur son cheval, elle ne vit pas un autre macchabée s'approcher derrière elle. Daryl encocha une flèche sur son arbalète et dégomma le monstre. La jeune femme sursauta et chercha d'où venait le tir. Le dernier rôdeur encore vivant en profita pour lui sauter dessus et elle perdit l'équilibre. Le chasseur la vit s'effondrer et se cogner violemment la tête sur une pierre au sol, l'assommant promptement.

Le chasseur sortit de sa cachette et tira une nouvelle flèche entre les yeux du rôdeur qui s'effondra a son tour. Il scruta les environs rapidement, s'assurant que plus aucun morts n'était présent. Rassuré sur ce détail, il pointât son arbalète sur la femme étendue a ses pieds.

Il tira le cadavre a moitié couché sur elle et l'observa. Elle respirait toujours, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever a un rythme régulier. Un peu de sang avait coulé le long de sa tempe mais la plaie avait déjà cessé de saigner. Il l'observa rapidement. Brune, les cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon approximatif, petite, mince et finement musclée sous son débardeur noir laissant apparaitre un bout de son ventre. Son short en jean usé semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Elle lui faisait penser a une Lara Croft apocalyptique. Sauf que Lara Croft ne portait pas de converses aux pieds... Cette idée le fit sourire et il baissa son arbalète. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

Derrière lui, le cheval s'ébroua et s'approcha de sa cavalière. Il n'avait pas de selle, juste un filet tout simple sans muserole autour de sa tête. Daryl avança sa main vers le nez du cheval mais celui ci recula en plaquant ses oreilles sur son crâne.

\- Holà mon beau... dit Daryl de sa voix éraillée. Je te ferais pas de mal, viens me voir...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le cheval fini par poser ses naseaux soyeux dans le creux de la main tendue.

\- C'est bien mon gars.

Il lui flatta l'encolure et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac a dos au pieds de la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard sur elle avant de se pencher et de fouiller le sac qui avait lui aussi connu de meilleurs jours. Il y découvrit un poignard, quelques vêtements ainsi que deux barres de céréales, une petite trousse de premier secours et un briquet. Il trouva également un petit sac contenant des billes en plomb. Probablement des projectiles pour son lance pierres. Il abandonna le sac et se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette amazone des temps modernes. Devait il prendre le cheval, les armes et la laisser là a la merci des rôdeurs ? Ou devait il l'emmener au camp ? Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas si elle représentait un danger pour son groupe. Il laissa trainer son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne lui paraissait pas si vieille que ça, sachant qu'il devait se dépêcher de choisir, les rôdeurs pouvaient revenir d'un instant a l'autre. Il hésita, son instinct de survie lui disait de foutre le camp avec le cheval et l'épée mais sa foutue conscience lui soufflait d'emmener la gamine avec lui.

Grognant après lui même, il souleva la jeune femme et la déposa sur le dos du cheval après avoir ramassé le sac a dos, l'épée et le lance pierre. Il y grimpa a son tour, serra le corps inerte contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe et talonna le cheval. Celui ci obtempéra et trotta a travers bois.

* * *

Il stoppa l'étalon près de son petit campement, un peu a l'écart du reste du groupe. Daryl admettait bien volontiers qu'intégrer un groupe de survivants augmentait ses propres chance de survie, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour faire causette autour du feu de camps a brûler des marshmallows, très peu pour lui. Il préférait de loin sa solitude et sa liberté. Il chassait pour le groupe et s'était déjà bien assez en échange du partage de leur maigres réserves de nourriture. Il participait aux missions de ravitaillement quand on le lui demandait, il défendrait le camp si celui ci se faisait attaquer mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Alors pourquoi était il en train d'installer la nana qu'il venait de trouver ? Une nana qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il allongea devant sa tente ?

Envoyant promener ses interrogations, il attrapa un chiffon qu'il aspergea d'un peu d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie au front de la jeune femme. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais elle allait probablement restée inconsciente un moment. Il hésita a aller demander un peu de désinfectant a Lori mais il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'il avait découvert. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant de savoir si elle représentait un danger. Shane serait bien capable de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur par mesure de sureté. Mais c'était une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans et elle était toute seule... Il voulait lui laisser une chance.

Il lui décrassa un peu le visage, découvrant de discrètes taches de rousseur sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Il prit son pouls. Il battait fort et de façon régulière. Puis il termina par lui bander la vilaine blessure qu'elle avait a la main.

Satisfait, il reposa le chiffon et se leva. Il attacha le cheval a une branche d'arbre et lui proposa a boire. Le soleil déclinait derrière les arbres, il devait faire un feu pour la nuit. Il craqua une allumette pour rallumer le foyer et s'attela a la tâche de vider et dépecer la maigre prise qu'il avait capturé aujourd'hui. Il y auras encore du lapin au menu... C'était toujours mieux que les haricots en boite de Dale.

La nuit était tombée sur le camp, le rongeur grillait gentiment au dessus du feu et Daryl fumait une cigarette tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, assis auprès d'elle. Il entendait un peu plus les voix de ses compagnons d'infortune qui discutaient autour de leur propre feu. Le chasseur se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'aucun rôdeur n'ai encore jamais repéré leur présence, ils n'étaient pas très discrets...

Il était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes quand l'amazone montra des signes de réveil. Il envoya son mégot dans le feu et il la vit ouvrir les paupières sur deux étonnants yeux verts. Si verts qu'il resta bloqué dessus et ne vit pas d'où venait le poing qui s'abattit soudainement sur sa mâchoire. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et il la regarda tenter de se lever difficilement. Mais elle devait être encore sonnée car elle ne parvint pas a se redresser. Il lui attrapa les épaules et la retourna sur le dos mais elle se débattit violemment, l'obligeant a s'assoir sur elle et a lui bloquer les mains avec une seule des siennes au dessus de la tête tandis qu'il la bâillonnait avec sa deuxième.

\- Arrêtes de gigoter comme ça ! Râla t il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Mais elle continua de se débattre, se tortillant sous lui, essayant de le désarçonner de ses hanches et donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

_Foutu gonzesse ! _Se dit Daryl qui peinait a la maintenir en place. Elle tenta même de lui mordre les doigts pour se libérer, n'écoutant rien des paroles du chasseur lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle finit par se fatiguer et braqua un regard vert et meurtrier sur son agresseur.

\- Tout doux mad'zelle ! Dit il. Je vais pas te manger, t'as pas assez de gras pour que tu m'intéresse !

Elle recommença a se tortiller sous la provocation et secoua la tête pour libérer sa bouche. Ce faisant ses yeux tombèrent sur la viande qui continuait de griller sur feu et elle s'immobilisa totalement. Daryl suivit son regard.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda t il. On passe un marché, je te libère, tu ne crie pas et ne t'enfuis pas et je partage ma bidoche avec toi ! Ça te vas ?

Elle braqua a nouveaux ses iris verts sur lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle hésita longuement mais fini par acquiescer de la tête.

\- Ok ma mignonne, je te lâche.

Doucement, il relâcha ses mains et sa bouche sans qu'elle ne bouge mais il dût mettre trop de temps a son goût pour descendre de ses hanches. D'un coup de rein puissant elle le délogea et se redressa prestement. Mais contrairement a ce qu'il avait cru, elle ne se sauva pas et resta accroupie face a lui, sur ses gardes. Daryl s'assit sur le sol, il sortit son paquet de clope et désigna de la tête son gibier.

\- Sers toi, lui dit il en portant une cigarette a ses lèvres.

Mais elle ne bougea pas et scruta son environnement. Il cru voir passer un air de soulagement sur ses traits tendus quand elle vit son cheval qui broutait sagement près de la tente.

\- Il n'a rien rassures toi. J'ai aussi ramener ton sac et ton épée.

Il lui montra de la tête les objets posés pas loin.

\- J'ai nettoyé ta blessure a la tête, ce n'était pas profond, continua t il.

Il la vit commencer a se détendre mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il écrasa sa cigarette et retira la viande du feu. A l'aide de son couteau il en arracha une cuisse et la tendit a la jeune femme. L'odeur alléchante fini par avoir raison de sa méfiance. Elle attrapa la viande et croqua a pleine dent dans la chair grillée. Il la laissa se repaitre tranquillement, mangeant lui aussi un morceau de viande.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et bu une gorgée de whisky dans sa gourde. Il avait trouvé une bouteille deux jours plus tôt dans une voiture abandonnée. Il savoura le liquide brulant qui lui descendit dans la gorge et l'engourdissement familier qui s'en suivit. Mais il sentit aussi le poids d'un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'amazone qui le regardait en silence. La peur et la méfiance avaient disparut de ses iris verts, remplacées par... de la curiosité ?

Il lui tendit sa gourde mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas le whisky, dit elle.

\- Tiens, tu as une langue ? Demanda t il. Heureux de le savoir...

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Je veux bien une clope en revanche, répondit elle.

_Manque pas d'air celle la... _Se dit il. Mais il lui tendit tout de même son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Elle en prit une et l'alluma, fermant les yeux quand elle inspira la première bouffée.

\- Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Sourit il.

\- T'as pas idée...

Elle s'assit a ses cotés près du feu pour finir sa cigarette. Toute trace de peur avait disparut de son visage.

\- Tu as décidé de me faire confiance ? Demanda t il, étonné de ce changement d'attitude si rapide.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

\- T'as donné a boire a mon cheval et si il est là c'est qu'il ta laissé le monter. Et il ne laisse aucun étranger s'approcher de lui, il t'as fait confiance donc je vais moi aussi te laisser le bénéfice du doute.

C'était aussi simple que ça ? Se dit il en haussant un sourcil. Juste parce que son bourricot l'avait laissé lui grimper dessus, elle acceptait de lui faire confiance ?

Il n'insista pas, après tout si elle voulait voir les choses de cette façon... Mais sa curiosité était piqué et il brulait d'en savoir plus a son sujet, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas lui déballer sa vie... Elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il tenta tout de même sa chance.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda t il en lui tendant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Tu veux faire ami ami ? Répondit elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il haussa les épaules, après tout si elle ne voulait pas lui dire il n'allait pas l'obliger. Par les temps qui courrent, il comprenait sa réticence.

\- Je m'appelle Alethéa, dit elle finalement en acceptant la cigarette. Mais tu peux m'appeler Théa.

\- Daryl, répondit il.

Alethéa ? Étrange comme prénom... Mais il aimait bien.

\- C'est toi qui a tiré une flèche cet après midi ? Demanda t elle en regardant son arbalète posée prêt de lui.

\- Ouais, ça t'as sauvé les fesses !

\- Quoi ? Je me débrouillait très bien toute seule ! Ria t elle. C'est toi qui m'a déconcentrée !

Il avala sa gorgée de whisky de travers.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Ils allaient te bouffer ! Si je n'avait pas tiré tu serais en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine ! T'es gonflée !

\- Et toi tu es prétentieux !

Leur petite joute verbal fut interrompue par des éclats de rire venant du reste du groupe. L'amazone sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son lance pierre qu'elle banda en direction du bruit. Daryl se leva lui aussi et se mit dans sa ligne de tir.

\- Détends toi, princesse ! Dit il doucement. Y'a rien a craindre, c'est mon groupe.

Mais elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant, tout les muscles tendus a l'extrême et le regard affolé.

\- Il n'y a que des familles là-bas, des hommes mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. Ils ne te feront rien, ils ne savent même pas que tu es là.

Il tendit doucement la main vers celle qui tenait le lance pierre.

\- Allez calmes toi, pour ce soir tu es en sécurité.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et elle détendit l'élastique de son arme.

\- Tout doux... T'as rien a craindre avec nous.

\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils en gardant les doigts serrés autour de son lance pierre.

\- Si j'avais voulu ta mort tu le serais déjà. Je me serais tiré avec tes armes et ton canasson en te laissant a la merci de ces saloperies de rôdeurs !

Il marquait un point, il vit les muscles de ses épaules de détendre mais elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Ce n'est pas un canasson ! Lança t elle avant de tourner les talons.

_Caractère de merde ! _Se dit il en la voyant s'installer auprès de son cheval qui était déjà couché sur l'herbe. Elle s'assit sur le sol et appuya son dos contre son flanc. Après avoir jeté un œil autour d'elle, elle finit par fermer les yeux pour dormir.

Il monterait la garde pour cette nuit...

* * *

Mais il s'endormit juste avant les premières lueurs du jour. Après trois jours et deux nuits a crapahuter dans les bois et a traquer une biche sur plusieurs kilomètres, pour rien, il n'avait put lutter contre le sommeil. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment quand il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Braquant le regard sur l'arbre où le cheval était attaché, il constata que l'amazone et son destrier avaient disparus.

_Putain, quelle ingrate ! _Se dit il. Il jeta un œil a ses affaires et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne lui avait rien volé avant son départ. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour n'avoir rien entendu. Un cheval et une nana manipulant une épée de chevalier ce n'était pas si discret que ça !

_T'imaginait quoi mon pote ? _Se disait il. _Qu'elle allait te préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner pour te remercier de lui avoir sauver les miches hier ? Putain..._

Il se sentit stupide. Grognant après lui même il s'alluma une cigarette avant de sortir sa casserole cabossée et de se préparer un peu de café. C'était ses derniers grains de café, il devra repartir en ravitaillement bientôt si il voulait continuer a assouvir son addiction a la caféine. Il réchauffa un peu de viande de la veille mais il tuerait père et mère pour des crêpes...

Il venait de se servir une tasse brulante quand des bruits de sabots attirèrent son attention. Il attrapa son arbalète et la pointa en direction des fourrés.

\- Tout doux mon gars, dit l'amazone qui sortit d'entre les arbres montée sur son étalon.

Il baissa son arme en grognant.

\- T'es encore là, toi ! Dit il.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te manquais ?

Elle attrapa quelque chose posé derrière elle et le lança aux pieds du chasseur. Le sac de toile s'écrasa au sol en répandant son contenu. Une dizaine de pommes vertes et brillantes roulèrent jusqu'à lui. Il se pencha pour en ramasser une et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Je voulais te remercier de ton aide pour hier, expliqua t elle. J'ai tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, il y a un petit verger un peu plus haut derrière la colline.

\- Merci...

Elle inclina la tête et fit faire demi tour a son cheval. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui couru après.

\- Attends ! Dit il en barrant la route a l'étalon. Tu veux pas rester ?

\- Pourquoi ?

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? _Se dit il. _Je m'en cogne de cette nana et de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ! Il lui a sauvé la vie hier, il a fait sa BA pour le reste de la semaine, point barre ! _

\- Parce que je viens de faire du café, t'en veux une tasse ?

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? _

\- T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête hier, ajouta t il. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu sais, histoire de reprendre des forces...

_C'est toi qui a dut prendre un coup sur la tête, mon pote ! _

_\- _Mais si tu veux te tirer, vas'y ! Je vais pas t'en empêcher.

Elle le dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre, hésitante. Son cheval tendit la tête vers Daryl et ce dernier le laissa croquer dans la pomme qu'il avait encore dans la main. Il lui donna un coup de nez dans l'épaule pour en réclamer une autre.

\- Mon cheval t'aime bien...

Et comme si cette raison lui était suffisante, elle descendit de son dos et l'attacha a une branche d'arbre.

\- Va pour le café !

Théa passa la matinée devant son petit camp de fortune avec lui. Ils partagèrent les pommes et le café dans le calme. Daryl n'était pas très loquace et visiblement, Théa non plus. Ce qui lui convenait très bien. Perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vagues, Théa fumait tranquillement une cigarette fournie par le chasseur. Mais elle sentait le regard curieux de Daryl posé sur elle. Elle écrasa son mégot et tourna ses yeux verts vers lui.

\- Poses la ta question cow boy, dit elle. Je ne mord pas. Enfin, pas souvent... Cela dépend de ce que tu vas me demander.

Elle le vit plisser les yeux, probablement en se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Elle lui lança un sourire pour l'encourager, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues. Il se racla la gorge avant de demander :

\- D'où tu viens ?

\- De nul part. Je suis sans cesse sur les routes, traversant le Pays d'un bout a l'autre. J'étais a quelques kilomètres d'Atlanta quand toute cette merde a commencé.

Il la scruta intensément de ses yeux onyx. Elle avait du mal a cerner cet homme. Il avait l'allure d'un gros dur avec son t-shirt aux manches déchirés et ses gros bras musclés. Sa voix éraillée et son langage rustre. Pas le genre d'homme qu'une fille de bonne famille présenterait a ses parents !

Et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la vie la veille et partagé avec elle ses cigarettes et son café, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Il lui avait demandé de rester.

Elle même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait accepté.

Mais il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui criait le contraire de l'image qu'il voulait bien montrer.

Elle ne faisait confiance a personne, cela avait toujours été ainsi, alors pourquoi était elle resté ?

La coupant dans ses réflexions, il se leva et se dirigea vers le cheval qui tentait maladroitement d'attraper les feuilles de l'arbre auquel il était attaché. Quand le chasseur s'approcha de lui, il tendit le nez vers ses poches.

\- Tu perds pas le nord, toi, dit Daryl.

Il sortit une pomme de sa poche et la lui donna. Le cheval croqua dedans et la mâchonna avec enthousiasme. Daryl le gratta derrière les oreilles.

\- Tu aimes les chevaux ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Ouais, c'est de braves bêtes...

Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais continua de flatter l'étalon qui appréciait ses caresses. C'était peu être pour ça qu'elle voulait lui laisser une chance. Un homme qui aime les chevaux ne peux pas être mauvais ?

\- C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda t il.

\- Brume d'argent.

\- C'est a chier comme nom ! Ça fait cul cul...

\- C'est pour ça que je l'appel Pilpao, ajouta t elle en se levant.

Elle alla rejoindre le chasseur et l'étalon colla sa tête contre elle.

\- Mais quand il est né, expliqua t elle en lissant les crins de son toupet. C'était une nuit de printemps, le ciel était dégagé et on y voyait comme en plein jour grâce a la pleine lune. Et sa crinière brillait a la lumière des étoiles.

Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, son visage prit un air nostalgique tandis qu'elle revivait l'instant dans sa tête. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Daryl et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant plein de fossettes.

\- Mais au quotidien ça faisait un peu pompeux ! Alors je l'appel Pilpao !

_Cette fille est trop bizarre... Mais j'aime bien..._

De nouveaux éclats de rire se firent entendre un peu plus loin parmi l'autre camps. Théa tourna la tête dans cette direction.

\- Ils sont nombreux ? Demanda t elle.

\- Une quinzaine environ, répondit Daryl.

\- Et tu ne passes pas de temps avec eux ? Je croyais que tu faisait partit du groupe.

\- J'aime pas la foule...

_Quinze personnes c'était la foule pour lui_ ? S'étonna t elle.

\- On étaient plus nombreux au départ, mais nous avons eut des pertes pendant les missions de ravitaillement.

Elle sentit une pointe de douleur et de rancune dans sa voix. La façon dont son visage se ferma lui confirma que son intuition était bonne.

\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? Demanda t elle.

\- On a tous perdu quelqu'un...

Il tourna la tête vers elle, peu enclin a se confier a une inconnue. Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant et n'insista pas, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

Vers midi, il lui annonça qu'il devait aller chasser. Il n'avait eu que très peu de prise ces derniers jours et que si il arrivait a avoir cette fameuse biche ou un cerf dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours serait le bienvenue.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda t elle a son grand étonnement. Je te gênerait pas.

_Pourquoi elle voulait venir ? Certes elle avait l'air de bien se battre contre les rôdeurs mais se promener a cheval était loin d'être discret..._

\- Ok.

Il enfila son arbalète sur son épaule et commença a s'enfoncer parmi les arbres. Mais elle le rattrapa, montée sur son étalon, son épée attachée a sa hanche et lui tendis la main.

\- Grimpes, lui dit elle.

Il regarda la main tendue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il n'y a pas un seul troupeau dans le coin, mais a cette époque de l'année ils seront tous dans les montagnes. Là haut il y a de grandes clairières avec de l'herbe tendre. On est sur d'y trouver du gibier et ça ira plus vite a cheval, on y sera ce soir.

Convaincu par ses arguments, il attrapa son bras et se hissa derrière elle.

\- En route !

Elle talonna Pilpao qui partit au petit galop en zigzagant a travers les arbres.

Durant le chemin, les deux cavaliers restèrent silencieux. L'une concentrée sur sa route, l'autre a se demander ce qu'il lui prenait de suivre ainsi une inconnue. Il n'avait même pas prévenu le reste du groupe putain ! Se dit il. Elle pourrai tout aussi bien l'emmener dans un piège et l'embrocher avec son épée !

_Tu deviens parano mon pote..._

Il firent halte pour la nuit, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait doucement.

\- Putain, j'ai mal au cul ! S'écria Daryl en descendant de cheval.

Après des heures passées assis sur le dos du canasson, il avait les fesses en miettes et les jambes en coton.

\- T'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout, répondit elle en descendant a son tour.

\- Ouais bas, toi t'as p'etes l'habitude mais moi j'ai un service trois pièces entre les jambes ! Et ça fait un mal de chien !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose a propos des hommes et de leur côté chochotte en se dirigeant vers la clairière derrière les arbres, marchant d'un pas assuré alors que lui devait ressembler a un canard.

\- Demain nous devrions trouver de quoi chasser dans cette clairière, dit elle en inspectant la grande étendue d'herbe coincée entre trois grandes collines.

\- S'tu l'dis ! En attendant moi j'ai la dalle. Je vais faire un tour dans le coin, voir si je trouve quelque chose pour le dîner !

Il redressa son arbalète et tourna les talons.

\- Les hommes...

Profitant de l'absence de l'archer, elle chercha de quoi faire un feu et installa un petit camps rudimentaire pour passer la nuit. Elle ôta le filet de Pilpao et le laissa aller brouter l'herbe verte.

La nuit était bien tombée et le feu allumé quand Daryl réapparut avec une brochette d'écureuil sur l'une de ses flèches.

\- Charmant...

\- Ma cocotte, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Demain avec un peu de chance on aura du cerf ou de la biche.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol près du feu et se mit a dépecer les rongeurs.

Tandis que le gibier grillait joyeusement sur le feu, il partagèrent une cigarette en regardant Pilpao s'ébrouer dans la clairière.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Théa.

\- Demandes toujours, répondit Daryl en tirant sur sa clope.

\- Ton groupe, commença t elle. Tu dis que tu es avec eux mais je ne t'ai pas encore vu passer du temps avec eux, ton campement est a l'écart du leur...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? L'interrompit il.

\- Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu penser que tu aimais juste être seul mais tu m'a demandé de rester.

\- J't'ais pas non plus demandé en mariage... Marmonna t il.

\- J'sais bien, mais tu n'était pas obligé. Comme tu l'as dit, tu aurais pu me prendre mon épée et mon cheval et me laisser sur place. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait.

Elle l'agaçait avec ses questions. Parce qu'il se les posaient déjà lui même mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse.

\- J'sais pas... Il paraît que l'union fait la force, alors...

\- Alors pourquoi ne restes tu pas avec ton groupe ?

\- Parce que ! S'énerva t il.

Elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas énerver d'avantage le chasseur. Il s'alluma une nouvelle clope et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai jamais aimé la vie en communauté... Commença t il finalement en cherchant ses mots. On s'est toujours débrouillés tout seuls avec mon frangin.

Elle le laissa chercher ses mots en silence, l'écoutant simplement.

\- Quand tout est partit en vrille, nous avons vite compris qu'a plusieurs, on avaient plus de chances de survivre. On a croisé ce groupe de bras cassés dans la forêt, ils sont tombés sur notre campement par hasard. Ces familles avec tout ces gamins. Il étaient mort de trouille... Au bout de quelques semaines, le gibier se faisait rare et nos provisions ne suffisait plus. Alors on a commencé a faire des missions de ravitaillement en ville. D'abord en campagne, puis on s'est rapproché des grandes villes pour finir par Atlanta par ce qu'on trouvait rien. La semaine dernière, j'étais partit en chasse. Une équipe est partit a Atlanta mais ça s'est mal terminé... A cause d'eux mon frangin est mort...

Oui, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il s'était isolé du groupe. La perte de son frère avait semble t il été un coup dur pour l'archer.

\- Sauf qu'eux, ils en ont rien a faire que Merle soit mort !

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.

\- Il les a mis en danger ! Rick a dut le menotter en haut d'un immeuble... C'était un dealer et un connard !

Il baissa a les yeux, fuyant de nouveau son regard.

\- Mais c'était mon frère... Finit il d'une voix tremblante.

Il devint silencieux après cela et Théa respecta son silence.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! La suite ne va vraiment pas arriver tout de suite même si elle est déjà plus ou moins écrite mais je veux d'abord être sûre du chemin que va prendre l'histoire plutôt que de faire des bêtises :p **

**Dison que ce chapitre 1 est un avant goût :)**

**Salut les artistes et n'hésitez pas a me donner vos impressions en review et a aller découvrir mon autre fic si vous êtes fan d'esprits criminels !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello les artistes, Je sais j'avais dit d'ici un mois mais comme je suis gentille et que le début de la fic a l'air de vous plaire je vous me en ligne le chapitre 2 :)

Merci a ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leur favori et pour les reviews :D Pardon pour les fautes de frappes je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ils purent dormir relativement tranquillement cette nuit là, les chances que des rôdeurs se soient aventurés si loin dans les montagnes étaient très faibles.

Au petit matin, Daryl fut réveillé par Théa qui le secouait vivement.

\- Daryl ! Regardes !

Dans la clairière, tout un troupeau venait d'arriver afin de se repaitre d'herbe grasse.

\- Bien joué, princesse, murmura le chasseur en bandant son arbalète. Il n'y a plus qu'a se servir !

Il s'approcha doucement tout en restant a couvert des arbres, mais le troupeau était encore a au moins 50 mètres. Il était bon tireur mais il n'était pas sur d'atteindre sa cible a cette distance. Et si il loupait son coup, le gibier allait foutre le camps ! Il devait se rapprocher mais il était sous le vent...

Il tenta tout de même sa chance après s'être approché le plus possible et visa l'animal le plus proche, un énorme cerf a la ramure impressionnante. Mais comme il s'y attendait, sa flèche frôla les pattes du cervidé. Apeuré, celui ci prit ses jambes a son cou, entrainant le reste du troupeau avec lui.

\- C'est malin ! S'écria Théa.

Daryl se redressa et se retourna vers elle.

\- Si t'es si maligne, a toi l'honneur !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et grimpas sur le dos de Pilpao d'un bond. Ses fesses étaient a peine posées sur son dos que l'étalon avait déjà démarré en trombe. Il fonça droit vers le troupeau, sa cavalière couchée sur son encolure. Très vite il le rattrapa et le dépassa. Il força les animaux en tête a virer de bord.

Impressionné, Daryl observa le troupeau faire demi tour et se rapprocher de lui. Il se dépêcha de bander son arbalète, tandis que l'amazone se redressait sur son cheval. Il la vit bander son lance pierre tandis que Pilpao ralentissait, laissant les biches le dépasser. Elle relâcha l'élastique et l'une des bête s'effondra, assommé par la grosse bile de plomb qui l'avait atteint a la tête.

Le troupeau continua de galoper et passa prêt du chasseur qui put facilement tirer une nouvelle flèche et cette fois il atteignit sa cible sans aucun problème.

Le reste des animaux s'éloigna et disparut parmi les arbres. Il regarda Théa descendre de son cheval et sortir un couteau de sa ceinture pour achever la biche qui tentait de se relever maladroitement, encore sonnée.

\- Je dit pas ça souvent, mais je suis impressionné, dit il.

\- C'est Pilpao qui fait tout le boulot, répondit elle en flattant l'encolure de son étalon. Je me contente de le guider.

\- Je serais pas capable de tirer au lance pierre comme tu l'a fait sur le dos d'un cheval en plein galop ! Où tu as appris a faire ça ?

\- Où tu as appris a tirer a l'arbalète ?

\- Faut bien gagner sa croûte, répondit il, voyant bien qu'elle évitait sa question.

\- Exactement. Tu m'aide ? Elle est lourde la bestiole !

\- Ouais...

Ensemble ils trainèrent les deux animaux a l'orée de la forêt.

\- Il y a de quoi nourrir tout le camps plusieurs jours ! S'exclama Daryl, très satisfait. Rien qu'avec le cerf ca nous fait plusieurs kilo de bidoche a préparer !

\- Deux proies... Ca va pas être évidant de les ramener au camps...

Daryl s'agenouilla et sortit un long couteau de chasse.

\- Tu n'a jamais dépecé un gibier ? Une fois découpés et vidées, on auras aucun problème a tout ramener.

\- Si tu le dis. Je suis toute seule depuis le début de l'épidémie, quand je parvenait a chasser je me contenter de découper dans le muscle ce dont j'avais besoin et de le faire cuire. Je laissais le reste aux prédateurs.

\- Gaspillage ! Répondit il tandis qu'il ouvrait les flanc du cerf pour en sortir les viscères.

\- Oui et bien désolée mais l'écologie était le cadet de mes soucis ces dernières semaines ! Et au bout de deux ou trois jour la viande devenait de la pourriture a mouches !

\- Tu sais pas faire sécher de la viande ?

\- Si, mais dans cet apocalymerde je n'ai pas pensé a faire un stock de gros sel.

Il sourit, amusé, le visage éclaboussé de sang.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda t elle. J'apprendrais peut être quelque chose.

\- Prends ta biche et fais comme moi.

Elle s'exécuta et imita les gestes du chasseur. Vider les entrailles, dépecer la peau, détacher les muscles des os et des articulations... Travail peu ragoutant mais distrayant. Surtout avec la promesse d'un bon repas a la fin de leur tâche. Rapidement, il ne resta plus des butins de chasseur que les os et les viscères. Chaque muscles et organes comestible avaient étaient découpés et conditionnés dans plusieurs sacs de toiles que Daryl trimbalaient dans son sac. En fin d'après midi, ils étaient sales et en sueurs mais satisfaits d'eux mêmes. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils découvrirent le lit d'une rivière un peu plus loin. L'eau était fraiche et claire et Daryl s'y jeta tout habillé avec bonheur.

\- Putain, ca fait du bien ! S'écria t il en secouant ses cheveux bruns trempés. Allez viens elle est bonne !

Il plongea tête la première dans l'eau pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse, le sang et la sueur qu'il trimbalait depuis plusieurs jours sur lui. De son côté, Théa entra doucement dans l'eau après avoir ôter ses baskets. Mais elle fut bousculer par son cheval qui, a l'image de Daryl, entra précipitamment dans l'eau fraiche, pressé de se désaltérer. Théa se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau et sa main rappa le fond rocheux de la rivière.

\- Pilpao ! Râla t elle.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Daryl en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

\- Ouais, ouais... Ce cheval est mal élevé ! lança t elle a Pilpao qui se roulait joyeusement dans le peu de profondeur du bord.

Daryl ricana et replongea. Il réapparut un peu plus loin et fit quelques brasses en s'éloignant. Théa approcha sa main de son visage et découvrit une vilaine coupure sur sa paume. Grimaçante, elle replongea la main dans l'eau pour la nettoyer puis se décrassa a son tour. Quand Daryl revint vers le bord de la rivière, elle était en train de détacher ses cheveux pour les laver a leur tour. Il sortit de l'eau pour aller s'allonger sur l'herbe au soleil. Elle laissa trainer ses yeux sur les muscle fins de son torse et ceux plus gros de ses bras avant de retourner a sa tâche. Elle avait fini de rincer ses très longs cheveux noirs quand il se redressa en position assise et attrapa son sac non loin. Il en sortit son paquet de clope et invita Théa a en partager une avec lui, le temps de sécher et de se reposer.

Le soir tomba sur leur petit campement de fortune, composé uniquement de leurs sacs, de leurs armes et d'un feu qui brulait joyeusement sous un gros morceau de viande. Daryl avait choisi le morceau le plus tendre et ce dernier brillait de graisse fondu, faisant saliver par avance les deux chasseurs.

Détendus et le ventre plein, il se laissèrent aller a discuter. Théa lui avait demandé des détails sur les gens de son groupes.

\- Une bande de bras cassés, si tu veux mon avis répondit il en tirant sur sa cigarette. Heureusement que dans le lot, il y en a quelques uns qui savent se servirent d'une arme, ils seraient tous mort autrement. Parmi eux il y a deux anciens flics, Shane et Rick.

\- C'est lui qui a menotté ton frère en haut de l'immeuble ? Demanda t elle.

\- Ouais... Je lui en veux mais au moins il a essayer de se racheter. On est retourné là bas, pour sauver Merle. On a bien faillit y laisser notre peau a notre tour... Mais mon frangin est mort.

\- Pourquoi tu reste avec eux ?

\- Ma vie a toujours été de la merde, mais j'y tient quand même et a plusieurs on a plus de chance... Temps qu'on aura de quoi se défendre, mais les munitions se font rares.

\- L'avantage du lance pierre, dit elle. Beaucoup de chose peuvent me servirent de munition. Et puis le corps a corps s'est quand même plus discret.

\- C'est plus dangereux aussi. Mais je doit admettre que tu sais manier une épée. Où t'as appris ça ?

Il espérait que cette fois elle n'évite pas la question, mais avoir le ventre plein semblait l'avoir suffisamment détendue pour qu'elle se confie un peu.

\- Avant tout ça je travaillait dans une espèce de cirque ambulant. Toujours sur les routes a présenter des spectacles équestres.

\- Ca explique ton habilité a cheval. Tu va me dire que votre spectacle c'était le roi Arthur et les Chevaliers de la table ronde aussi ?

\- Non ! Ria t elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que cela aurait aussi expliqué pourquoi tu te trimballe avec Excalibur !

\- Excalibur ?!

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui lui fit du bien aux oreilles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une femme rire comme ça...

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda t il en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Non ! Répondit elle avec un immense sourire plein de fossettes. J'adore en fait ! Excalibur ! JE crois que je vais le garder !

Elle repartie dans son rire, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas put rire de bon coeur, cela lui fit un bien fou ! Daryl lui tendit une cigarette.

\- Merci, mais tu va vite arriver a court. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'en racheter au tabac du coin.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, la dernière fois que nous somme partit en ravitaillement je suis tombé sur une jolie reserve. Je dois encore avoir cinq cartouche dans ma tente.

\- C'est gentil quand même. Aïe !

Elle se fit mal en actionnant le briquet.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est rien, répondit elle en secouant sa main. Je me suis coupée sur un caillou tranchant dans la rivière quand Pilpao m'a bousculé.

\- Fais voir, dit il en attrappant sa main.

\- C'est rien je te dis !

\- Fais pas ta tête de mule !

Il examina la coupure et se pencha sur son sac a dos. Il en sortit un bandana rouge et le noua autour de la blessure.

\- C'est pas aussi bien que du désinfectant mais c'est toujours ça.

\- T'es bizarre comme mec... Dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, t'es gentil...

\- Non, je suis pas gentil.

\- Bien sur que si ! Mais ca ne colle pas avec ta tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

\- Ta tête de biker rebelle et ta façon de parler. Ca colle pas...

Il la regarda en ouvrant de grand yeux mais elle ne développa pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux perdu dans les étoiles qu'elle apercevait a travers les branches d'arbres.

\- Ce que tu disait sur les spectacles équestre tout a l'heure. On ne présentait pas le roi Arthur mais dans l'idée c'est un peu ça, ajouta t elle tout de même.

Puis elle se tut et Daryl sut qu'il n'en saurait pas plus ce soir là sur cette étrange fille. Il s'allongea a son tour et ferma les yeux, les bras derrière la tête.

* * *

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, emportant avec eux leur butin de la veille. Il leur fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour arriver au campement de Daryl. En arrivant, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Le chasseur descendit de cheval et marcha d'une démarche peu élégante pour déchager le dos de l'étalon. Puis il tendit la moitié des sacs de viandes a Théa.

\- Ta part, dit il. Je vais aller donner le reste au groupe et te présenter.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rencontrer ton groupe ! Je vais repartir dans les montagnes.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ca me regarde, ça. La vie en groupe c'est pas mon truc ! Je ne les connais pas et je ne leur fait pas confiance.

\- Tu m'as bien fait confiance a moi ? Pourquoi pas aux autres ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, il ont abandonné ton frère en haut d'un immeuble a la merci des rôdeurs ! Ca en dit long sur leur sens de la solidarité et leur esprit d'équipe ! Et puis vous êtes trop nombreux, c'est pas discret discret...

\- Et te promener a cheval en maniant Excalibur c'est vrai que c'est très discret !

\- Toujours plus qu'un flingue ! Et plus pratique que ton arbalète ! Je n'ai pas besoin de courir après mes flèches après avoir tiré !

Daryl sentait l'agacement lui titiller les oreilles.

_Caractère de cochon de merde !_

\- Je te signale que tu m'en doit une ! Je t'ai sauvé les fesses il y a quelques jours !

Théa leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le sac de toile contenant sa part de viande et le lança aux pieds du chasseur.

\- Voilà pour ta peine !

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit faire demi tour a son cheval et disparue au petit galop entre les arbres.

\- Alethéa ! Cria Daryl.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et il se sentit con et énervé. De rage il donna un coup de pied dans le sac de toile qui répandit son contenu sur le sol.

\- Saleté de gonzesse a la con ! Qu'elle se démerde toute seule !

Il ramassa la viande et récupéra son propre sac de toile pour l'amener au reste du groupe. En espérant que Shane ne lui casse pas les couilles, il n'était franchement pas d'humeur a supporter ses conneries ! Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?! L'instant d'avant tout allait bien et voilà que cette amazone de mes deux prenait la mouche !

De son côté, Théa fulminait elle aussi, boudant sur le dos de son cheval qui marchait tranquillement. Il était qui ce mec pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ?! Si elle avait réussi à rester en vie jusqu'à présent c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais fait confiance a personne ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un groupe pour survivre, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule ! En boudant, son regard tomba sur le bandana qu'elle avait toujours autour de la main et sa colère s'apaisa. Daryl ne méritait probablement pas qu'elle lui parle comme elle l'avait fait... Il avait été gentil avec elle après tout. Elle se dit a nouveau que son attitude ne collait pas avec l'image de voyou qu'il voulait bien montrer... Elle hésita a faire demi tour mais sa fierté l'emporta et, butée, elle décida de continuer seule sa route. Temps pis pour Daryl, peut être le croiserait elle encore a l'avenir ? En supposant que tout deux parviennent a survire...Elle caressa du bout des doigts la poignée de son épée qui pendait a sa ceinture et rit au souvenir du nom que Daryl l'avait baptisé. Excalibur... Elle aimait bien...

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand brusquement, Pilpao freina des quatre fers.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda sa cavalière. Avances !

Elle serra les jambes, le talonna mais l'étalon refusa de faire un pas de plus. Pire, il fit même demi tour.

\- Mais que fais tu ?! Râla t elle. Il n'est pas question qu'on retourne là-bas !

Mais il lui arracha les rênes des mains et souffla bruyamment par les naseaux. Elle soupira.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait ce mec, mais on dirait que tu ne peux plus t'en passer...

Mais elle entendit des coups de feu au loin, la mettant immédiatement en alerte. Pilpao redressa les oreilles en direction du bruit. En direction du camp !

\- Yah !

Elle se coucha sur l'encolure et Pilpao démarra en trombe.

Au camp s'était un vrai carnage, les rôdeurs arrivaient de tout les côtés. Plusieurs membres du groupe gisaient déjà dans des marres de sang, des rôdeurs penchés sur eux en train de leur bouffer les entrailles. Elle repéra Daryl parmi les survivants. Ils étaient tous réunis ensemble, les rôdeurs les avaient acculé et encerclé. Les coups de feu partaient dans tout les sens accompagnés de flèches tirées par l'arbalète de Daryl. Les rôdeurs étaient trop nombreux, ils allaient tous de faire dévorer. Les enfants hurlaient, les femmes aussi et les hommes tiraient. Elle devait les aider !

Théa sortit son épée de son fourreau et lança son cheval a pleine vitesse. Fendant la foule de cadavres, Pilpao piétina tout son passage tandis que sa cavalière décapitait a tour de bras. D'abord ahuris, les hommes et les femmes regardèrent cette étrange apparition creuser un passage parmi les monstres. Daryl réagit le premier et hurla.

\- Tous dans le camping car !

Il les poussa vers le grand véhicule sans cesser de tirer des flèches. Les femmes et les enfants se réfugièrent a l'intérieur tandis que Théa continuait de faire un massacre chez les rôdeurs, aidée par les armes a feu des hommes qui avaient finis par se réveiller. Un hurlement plus fort que les autres attira son intention. Une femme blonde hurlait après un rôdeur qui dévorait une autre jeune fille allongée sur le sol. Elle sortit son lance pierre et dégomma le cadavre puant. Daryl tirait en rafale autour de lui. Elle le vit même planter une flèche a la main dans le crâne d'un rôdeur avant de l'encocher et de la tirer dans la tête d'un autre.

Elle en décapita un dernier et le calme revint dans le camps. Seuls les pleures étaient encore audibles. Mais a peine eut elle glissé son épée dans son fourreau qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs la mit en joue avec son fusil.

\- T'es qui toi ! Hurla t il. Descends de ton cheval !

Mais Daryl réagit et se mit devant le canon de son arme tandis que Théa mettait pied a terre et posait une main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Shane ! Hurla Daryl. Elle est réglo ! Je la connais ! Baisses ton arme !

\- Que dal !

Daryl pointa a son tour son arbalète sur l'homme.

\- On se calme ! Intervint un autre homme habillé d'une veste et d'un chapeau de shérif. Shane baisse ton arme !

\- Va te faire foutre Daryl ! Hurla le dénommé Shane. C'est pas parce que tu la connais qu'on peux lui faire confiance ! Je dirait même que cela me fait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas lui faire confiance !

\- Tu sera mort au moindre geste ! Répondit Daryl. Vas'y donne moi une raison !

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla une femme brune qui était sortie du camping car en serrant un jeune garçon contre elle. Shane, elle viens de tous nous sauver !

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle durant une seconde et Théa, vive comme l'éclair, dégaina son épée et frappa l'arme a feu après avoir bousculer Daryl pour qu'il se pousse de sa ligne de mire. Shane lâcha son révolver qui tomba a terre et se retrouva avec la pointe d'Excalibur a deux millimètres de sa gorge.

Plus personne n'osa bouger ou même respirer. Doucement, Shane leva les mains, un air haineux sur le visage.

\- Si j'avais voulu votre mort, dit Théa. Vous le seriez déjà ! J'aurais laissé les rôdeurs vous bouffer sans que je n'ai besoin de lever le petit doigt ! Mais j'ai pris le risque de venir vous aider en mettant ma vie et celle de mon cheval en danger.

\- Elle a raison Shane, dit la femme brune.

\- Pourquoi t'es venue nous aider alors ?! Hurla Shane. Si ça te mettais tellement en danger ? La plupart des gens aurait foutu le camps !

Théa baissa un peu son épée.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens !

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Daryl qui tenait toujours Shane en joue avec son arbalète.

\- Et j'avais une dette, ajouta t elle.

Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se dirigea vers son cheval sans lâcher le chasseur des yeux.

\- On est quitte.

D'un bond elle grimpa sur Pilpao et commença a s'éloigner.

\- Bonne chance, lança elle.

Tous la regardèrent reprendre sa route et disparaitre petit a petit dans le noir de la nuit.

\- T'es vraiment trop con ! S'écria Daryl a l'adresse de Shane.

Il balança son arbalète sur son épaule avant de courir après la cavalière. Mais il fut retenu par Shane qui lui attrapa le bras.

\- Hé ! D'où tu la connais cette folle ?!

\- Elle n'est pas folle ! Je la connais, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir tête de con !

Il arracha son bras de la prise de Shane et se remit a courir dans la forêt. Il serpenta quelques minutes entre les arbres avant de la rattraper.

\- Hey ! Alethéa !

Devant lui le cheval stoppa son avance et fit demi tour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Je t'ai dit qu'on étaient quittes, cow boy, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pas du tout !

Elle haussa un sourcil et soupira.

\- Écoutes, Daryl, tu m'as sauvé et je vous ai sauvé y'a pas 10 minutes ! La balle au centre donc maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner dans les montagnes là où les rôdeurs n'ont pas encore tout envahis. Tu as vu le nombre qu'ils étaient ? Bientôt on ne sera plus en sécurité nul part !

\- On est loin d'être quittes ! Répondit le chasseur. Tu me devais une vie mais ce soir nous t'en devons tous une ! Shane n'est qu'un abrutit !

\- Je vois toujours pas pourquoi t'es là.

\- Tu veux aller vivre dans les montagnes ? Bonne idée mais a court terme. Quand l'hiver arrivera si les rôdeurs ne t'on pas encore tuée ça sera le froid et la faim !

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? On ne se connait pas !

\- Nan, on se connais pas mais je sais que toute seule tu ne peux pas t'en sortir et qu'on te dois tous la vie ! Restes avec nous, a plusieurs nous sommes plus fort.

Lui qui disait il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il préférait la solitude et la liberté...

\- Je suis pas sûre que ton pote accepte de toute façon, répondit elle.

\- Shane je l'emmerde ! C'est pas lui le chef ! Si il trouve quelque chose a redire je me charge moi même de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule !

Elle hésitait, il le voyait dans ses yeux qui brillaient dans le noir.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je reste ?

\- Parce que tu es une bonne chasseuse, tu sais te battre contre les rôdeurs et nous avons une dette envers toi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et joua du bout des doigts avec les crins de son cheval durant une longue minute.

\- Toi et ton canasson vous serez plus en sécurité avec nous. On a des armes, de la nourriture et des médicaments. Tu pourras dormir sans la peur au ventre qu'un groupe de rôdeur vous tombe dessus dans ton sommeil.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand elle soupira et qu'elle descendit de cheval. Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Très bien, mais je te préviens, je ne fait pas amis amis avec personne ! Et si je veux me tirer au bout d'un moment je me tire sans que tu n'ais quoi que soit a dire, c'est clair ?

\- Limpide.

\- Bien !

Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le campement. Daryl se tourna vers Pilpao qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Elle a toujours aussi mauvais caractère ? Lui demanda t il.

Pour toute réponse, le cheval s'ébroua en soufflant.

\- Ouais... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... On est pas rendu mon pote !

Il flatta l'encolure du cheval puis ils suivirent tout les deux l'amazone.

* * *

A bientôt ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello, voici le chapitre trois :) La rédaction de cette fic avance plus vite que je ne le pensait lol.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Théa refusa de retourner au campement mais accepta de passer la nuit près de la tente de Daryl comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

\- T'as vraiment un caractère de chiotte... Râla Daryl.

\- Tu t'es vu ?! Répondit elle en haussant un sourcil.

Daryl ricana en ramassant un peu de bois sec. Mais une femme aux cheveux coupés courts les interrompit dans leur petite joute verbal.

\- Vous nous avez sauvé, lui dit elle en lui tendant des couvertures. Ma petite fille est vivante grâce a vous. N'écoutez pas Shane, il peu paraitre un peu zélé mais il veut juste nous protéger. Beaucoup d'entre nous serions ravie de vous accueillir dans notre groupe.

Puis elle se tourna vers Daryl et ajouta a voix basse.

\- Ne dis rien a Ed, s'il te plais. Il n'aimerais pas savoir que je distribue nos affaires.

Elle lança un dernier sourire a Théa avant de retourner a sa propre tente.

\- C'est qui Ed ? Demanda l'amazone.

\- Son mari, répondit Daryl en ravivant son petit feu de camps. Un gros enculé, il passe autant de temps a ne rien foutre qu'a cogner sur sa femme et sa fille.

\- Et vous ne dites rien ?! S'écria t elle, choquée.

\- Que veux tu qu'on fasse ? Carol refuse qu'ont intervienne... Mais un jour, je vais perdre patience et lui casser la gueule !

Épuisée, Théa n'insista pas et s'installa dans les couvertures gentiment offert par Carol.

\- Dors un peu, lui dit Daryl. Dans quelques heures il fera jour et on devra s'occuper de ceux qui sont morts. Après je te présenterais la joyeuse troupe.

Théa ricana a son tour.

\- Si ton pote ne me saute pas a la gueule.

\- Je la lui casserais si il faut !

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça...

\- T'inquiètes, c'est des gens bien pour la plupart, a part Shane mais il finira par comprendre.

\- Par comprendre quoi ?

\- Qu'on peux te faire confiance.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Non, mais j'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Ça me suffit.

Il n'ajouta rien et s'assit devant le feu. Elle garda le silence aussi, plongée dans ses pensées durant un moment.

\- Daryl ? dit elle finalement.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je peux te piquer une clope ?

\- Ouais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daryl s'éveilla aux aurores après une nuit difficile ou il n'avait fermé qu'un œil. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de dormir dans sa tente, préférant veiller a l'extérieur, au cas ou... Il jeta un œil a sa nouvelle compagne d'infortune qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Ce devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle devait avoir le sentiment de pouvoir dormir sans trop de craintes, sachant que d'autres gens étaient là pour monter la garde. Il la laissa donc dormir et farfouilla dans sa tente en bazars a la recherche de quoi satisfaire son envie de caféine. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus de café mais jeta tout de même un œil, des fois que Merle en ai planqué quelque part. Ce gros égoïste en était bien capable... A son grand désarroi il ne découvrit rien du tout. De mauvaise humeur, il ressortit de la tente en râlant.

\- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

La petite voix ensommeillée de Théa l'interrompit dans sa morosité.

\- J'ai plus de café... Dit il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fait chauffer de l'eau, expliqua t elle en manipulant une petite casserole au dessus des braises. Je n'ai pas de café mais j'ai du thé si tu veux.

\- Ouais je veux bien.

Elle lui servit une tasse brulante et y déposa un sachet de Thé au citron. A défaut de caféine, Daryl apprécia un peu de Théine. On ne fais pas le difficile quand c'est l'apocalypse...

\- Bonjour ! Scanda une voix derrière eux.

Théa sursauta et fut debout en une fraction de seconde, lance pierre en main et armé. Daryl lui n'avait pas bougé si ce n'est pour s'allumer une clope.

\- Détend toi, Princesse, dit Daryl. Je te présente Dale.

Le vieux lui fit un sourire en lui tendant une main.

\- Je suis ravi de vous connaitre.

Il avait l'air ridicule avec son chapeau de pêcheur sur la tête mais ne semblait pas dangereux. Théa abaissa son arme mais ne serra pas la main de Dale pour autant.

\- Te vexe pas vieillard, dit Daryl. La princesse n'est pas du genre a faire des câlins.

\- Je comprend ça, sourit Dale. Vous vous êtes bien trouvez alors !

Piqué au vif, Daryl grogna dans sa tasse. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait le viock ?

\- Daryl, je suis venu pour te demander ton aide. Tu sais... Pour les corps.

\- Ouais ouais je vais venir vous aider a percer le crâne de tout le monde et faire un feu de joie... Permettez que je finisse mon p'tit déj ? T'as qu'a préparer les marshmallows pendant ce temps...

\- Prends ton temps mon gars. Mademoiselle, ajouta t il en souriant a Théa qui était toujours debout et campée raide sur ses pieds.

Une fois partit elle se rassit en grimaçant pour finir sa propre tasse de thé en silence.

\- T'en tire une tronche ! Dit Daryl en levant un sourcil vers elle. Quelqu'un t'a piqué ton diadème, Princesse ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein de colère.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Princesse ! J'ai l'air d'une princesse selon toi ?!

\- T'a les cheveux longs, un animal de compagnie et tu sauves des vies. Ouais, t'es une foutue princesse Disney !

Elle lui fit un geste obscène qui amusa beaucoup le chasseur. Et comment il connait les princesses Disney celui là ? Se dit elle. Il avait pas l'air du genre a mater des dessins animés...

\- Finalement tu as peut être raison, déclara t elle. Après tout j'ai même été secourue par un prince charmant il y a quelque jours. Je devrais peut être t'appeler Prince Daryl a l'avenir...

Cette fois, Daryl s'étouffa dans sa tasse sous l'hilarité de l'amazone. Les joues rouges, il se leva et prit la direction du campement.

\- Je préfère encore enterrer des macchabées plutôt que d'écouter tes conneries !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Ria t elle.

* * *

Sous un soleil d'enfer, l'odeur des corps en décomposition était épouvantable rendant leur tâche encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Daryl ne comptait plus le nombres de crânes dans lequel il avait planté sa pioche, rôdeurs et anciens membres du groupe compris, le recouvrant peu a peu de matière grise et de sang. Ce qui mit le chasseur d'une humeur noire. La goutte d'eau fut Andréa qui refusa de lâcher le cadavre de sa sœur, allant jusqu'à menacer Rick de son arme si il touchait a sa sœur.

\- Ce cadavre c'est une bombe a retardement ! On va pas rester là et attendre qu'Amy se relève pour tous nous bouffer ! Hurla Daryl quand ils se réunirent pour décider ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Donnes moi ton flingue et je vais régler la question ! Répondit Daryl. A cette distance je vais pas la louper ! On va pas laisser une putain de gonzesse faire la loi !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Daryl, intervint Théa qui les avaient rejoint un peu plus tôt. Je suis désolée pour elle mais elle morte ! Il faut faire ce qui doit être fait !

\- Toi on t'a pas sonnée ! Cria Shane. Estimes toi heureuse que je te laisse squatter ! Tu fais pas partie du groupe !

Théa serra les dents et rapprocha son visage furieux de celui de l'adjoint.

\- Ça t'as pas gêné hier soir que je fasse pas partit du groupe quand j'ai sauvé tes petites fesses et celles des autres !

\- Fermes ta gueule !

\- Non, toi fermes ta gueule Shane ! Intervint Daryl.

Il se mit entre les deux et poussa l'homme un peu plus loin.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Mon problème c'est que tu as ramené une gonzesse dont on ne sais rien ! Elle pourrait tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil pour ce qu'on en sache !

\- T'es complétement parano ! Quand votre équipe de bras cassés a débarqué dans notre clairière a Merle et moi, on vous a laissé vous installer. Mais peut être qu'on aurait dût faire comme toi et pointer nos flingues sur ta tête de con pour que tu dégage !

\- Je vais pas prendre le risque de mettre le groupe en danger parce que tu la baises !

Il ne vit pas le point de Daryl partir et atterrir sur son nez. Il réagit immédiatement et les deux hommes commencèrent a se battre violemment. Un gros black et le Shérif se jetèrent sur eux pour les séparer.

\- Vous croyez pas qu'on auras déjà bien assez d'occasions de nous battre ?! Cria ce dernier. Évitons de le faire entre nous !

\- Si tu ouvres encore ta grande gueule je te fait bouffer tes couilles par le nez ! Hurla Daryl.

\- Ah ouais ?! Et bien vas y je t'attend !

Le Shérif eut bien du mal a retenir le chasseur et un jeune asiatique dut venir lui prêter main forte.

\- Ça suffit ! Intervint Théa. Je ne veux pas foutre la merde dans votre groupe, je n'ai même pas envi de rester !

\- Alors pourquoi t'es encore là ? Cracha Shane.

\- Parce que Daryl me l'a demandé et qu'il avait de bon arguments...

Elle jeta un œil vers le chasseur toujours immobilisé par le Shérif et l'asiatique.

\- Je suis restée pour voir si cela valait le coup. Je me suis débrouillée toute seule jusqu'à présent, mais peut être qu'en groupe j'aurais plus de chance. Si c'est le cas alors mon aide et mon épée sera votre. Mais pour le moment tout ce que je vois c'est une bande de mecs qui joues à qui a la plus grosse !

\- Poses lui tes questions Rick ! S'écria Daryl en s'arrachant de la prise du Shérif.

\- Des questions ? S'étonna Théa.

\- Ouais, a chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, il lui pose trois questions. Je trouve ça débile mais en fonction des réponses il décide si on peux avoir confiance.

Théa haussa un sourcil.

\- Effectivement c'est débile...

\- Toi tu m'as bien fait confiance parce que ton foutu cheval m'aime bien.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais gentil pas que j'avais confiance en toi. Mais vas y, poses les tes questions ! Dit elle en se tournant vers le Shérif.

\- Combien de rôdeurs tu as tué ?

\- Trop pour tenir le compte.

\- Combien d'hommes tu as tué ?

Théa grimaça.

\- Un seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était lui ou moi.

Rick regarda la jeune femme un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça me va, déclara t il. Et si on considère que nous te devons la vie pour ce que tu as fait hier soir, j'accepte que tu restes.

\- En supposant que je veuille rester...

\- Tu es libre de partir, mais comme Daryl te l'a surement dit, l'union fait la force. Donc si tu es d'accord, repartons sur de bonnes bases.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Rick Grimes.

Après un moment d'hésitation ou elle lança un regard vers Daryl, elle finit par prendre la main tendue.

\- Alethéa Terrador, dit elle. Théa pour faire plus simple.

Rick lui sourit et désigna le jeune asiatique a ses côtés.

\- Lui c'est Glenn.

Puis il tourna la main vers chacun d'entre eux.

\- Ma femme Lori et mon fils Carl. Ed et Carol et leur fille Sophia.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à faire le tour de tout le monde.

\- Je te présente pas Daryl Dixon, vous avez déjà fait connaissance si j'ai bien compris. Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Merci...

Elle était étonnée qu'il lui face si facilement confiance, elle même n'était pas sûr d'en faire autant pour eux. Même si malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait bien envi de le faire avec Daryl sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle était même persuadée qu'il en était de même pour le chasseur. L'instinct peut être... Pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par quelque chose qui tirait sur son t-shirt. Elle baissa la tête pour tomber sur un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Il s'appelle comment ton cheval ? Demanda t il.

\- Pilpao, répondit elle en souriant au garçonnet.

\- Je peux le monter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander.

\- Lui demander ?! S'étonna t il. Mais c'est un cheval ! Il ne parle pas.

\- Non mais il peux te le faire comprendre. Et pour ça tu dois toi aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il peux te faire confiance.

\- Comment ?

\- Et bien pour commencer, tu pourrais peut être m'aider a le brosser ?

\- D'accord ! Lança joyeusement le petit garçon.

Elle l'emmena donc auprès de Pilpao qui broutait tranquillement a l'entrée du camps. A l'aide d'une brosse et d'un seau d'eau, Carl s'attela a sa tache avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Depuis l'entrée du camps tandis que Carl jouait a arroser Pilpao plus qu'a le nettoyer, Théa regarda les hommes enterrer leurs morts. Le jeune asiatique, Glenn tint a ce que les rôdeur soient brulés a part, ne voulant mélanger leur défunts et les monstres. Daryl se moqua de lui mais obtempéra. Persuadé qu'ils n'avaient que ce qu'il méritaient pour avoir laissé son frère crever comme un chien. Il en fit part a voix haute d'ailleurs, hargneux, avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser se démerder.

Théa vit Lori s'approcher d'elle. Carl avait réussi a bien décrasser Pilpao et jouait a présent avec lui en s'arrosant mutuellement, l'un en l'aspergeant d'eau et l'autre en s'ébrouant de tout son corps. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés des sabots a la tête, débarrassés du sang et de la matière grise en décomposition, sans oublier tout un tas de fluides malodorants dont ils étaient recouverts. Théa regarda la femme brune se dandiner ses jambes.

\- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir sauvé hier, dit elle.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- N'importe qui en aurait fait autant, dit elle.

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Daryl m'a sauvé la vie dans la forêt, je lui en devait une. Et je n'allais pas laisser l'homme qui m'a sauvé se faire dévorer, encore moins des enfants.

\- Regardes maman ! Cria Carl.

Pilpao avait déposé les genoux a terre et son arrière train suivi le mouvement. Théa s'approcha et sourit a Carl.

\- Maintenant tu peux le monter si tu veux !

\- C'est vrai ?! S'écria t il, excité.

\- Oui, grimpes.

Elle l'aida a se positionner correctement sur le dos de Pilpao toujours couché par terre et lui montra comment se tenir a la crinière.

\- Accroches toi. Pilpao debout !

Obéissant, l'étalon se redressa, un claquement de langue de l'amazone et il partit au petit trot entre les tentes sous les éclats de rires de Carl.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire ainsi ! Dit Lori. Je suis contente que vous soyez parmi nous.

Elle s'éloigna pour aider les autres membres du groupe. Théa regarda encore un moment Carl s'amuser avec Pilpao, très vite rejoint par Sophia. Daryl s'approcha a son tour. Il était couvert de sueur et de sang, une pioche posée sur son épaule.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ami ami ? Demanda t il, moqueur en regardant les enfants rire aux éclats.

\- Ce cheval adore les gosses, je n'y peux rien.

\- Et toi non ?

\- Je vais aller me décrasser moi aussi a la rivière. Tu devrais en faire autant quand tu auras fini parce que franchement tu sens pas la rose !

Elle fit un pas en avant et appela Carl.

\- Hey, gamin ! Je te confie Pilpao, je vais a la rivière.

\- D'accord !

Elle fit demi tour et passa devant Daryl pour se rendre a la carrière. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner a sa tache.

* * *

Donnant des coups de pioche dans le crâne de tout les cadavres, Daryl repensa a son attitude de ces derniers jours. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre a faire confiance a n'importe qui et surtout pas a une nana caractérielle se promenant a dos de cheval et tuant des rôdeurs a coup d'épée et de lance pierre ! Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en l'imposant au groupe, elle avait raison, il ne la connaissait pas ! Mais il avait toujours suivi son instinct et ce dernier lui soufflait qu'elle était digne de confiance. Cette drôle de fille serait un atout pour le groupe, il en était persuadé, ils avaient besoin de combattants parmi eux et elle maniait son arme avec brio. Shane était stupide et son attitude depuis quelques jours se dégradait. Depuis le retour de Rick a dire vrai. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ce type...

Il vit Théa revenir sur le camps, lavée et débarrassée du sang dont elle était recouverte, quand des cris se firent entendre.

\- Jim a été mordu ! Hurla Jackie. Un rôdeur a mordu Jim !

Tout le groupe se mit en alerte et encercla l'homme avec une casquette sur la tête. Ce dernier attrapa une pelle et menaça ceux qui s'approchait trop prêt de lui.

\- On va pas te faire de mal !

\- Pose cette pelle !

\- N'approchez pas ! Je vais bien !

T-dog s'approcha par derrière et lui attrapa les bras, l'obligeant a lâcher sa pelle.

\- Tout vas bien ! Je vais bien ! Criait il.

Daryl s'approcha et souleva le t-shirt de Jim pour révéler une grosse marque de morsure sur son ventre.

Un mort de plus a rajouter sur la liste, se dit Théa.

Un vif débat s'en suivi. Comme pour la sœur de la blonde, Daryl voulait en finir avec un bon coup de pioche dans la tête. Mais les autres n'étaient pas d'accords. Théa se demanda comment ils avaient put survivre jusqu'à présent. Cela n'allait pas durer si ils refusaient de voir la réalité en face.

\- C'est pas si simple Daryl, dit Glenn. Si c'était toi ? C'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on te fasse ?

\- Si ça pouvait sauver le reste du groupe, oui ! Je préfère crever plutôt que de devenir une saloperie de Geek !

Le groupe était partagé avec d'un coté ceux qui comme Daryl voulaient régler le problème de façon... Expéditive. Et ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'abattre comme un chien enragé, Rick en premier.

\- C'est un homme malade ! Si on s'engage sur cette voie jusqu'où allons nous aller ?!

Pour Théa s'était pourtant évidant... Et visiblement pour Daryl aussi car il profita que Rick et Shane débattaient a propos d'un truc appelé CDC pour attraper sa pioche et courir vers Jim qui était assis prêt du camping car.

\- Discutez ci cela vous amuse, cria t il. En attendant il faut bien que quelqu'un ai les couilles de faire le sale boulot !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'atteindre sa cible, Rick avait déjà sortit son arme et la pointait sur le crâne de Daryl.

\- ON NE TUE PAS LES VIVANTS !

\- C'est amusant venant de quelqu'un qui pointe son arme sur la tête d'un autre...

Rick tourna la tête pour découvrir Théa, son lance pierre armé et dirigé vers lui. Il soupira et rangea son revolver. Elle abaissa immédiatement son arme mais le garda a la main.

\- Vous serez tous morts avant la fin de l'été si vous continuez de raisonner de cette façon ! Dit elle. La moindre faiblesse peux vous être fatale ! Il est condamné !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant les hommes décider du sort de Jim. Ce n'était pas son problème a elle.

Elle se rendit a nouveau a la rivière et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Elle était restée seule très longtemps, toute cette agitation et tout ce monde, c'était trop pour elle. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir rester avec eux. Mais les paroles de Daryl lui revinrent en mémoire.

_" Tu veux vivre dans les montagnes ? Le froid et la faim auront ta peau ! "_

Il n'avait pas tord...

\- Hey ! Alethéa ! Appela une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Daryl s'approcher. Il s'assit a ses côtés et sortit son paquet de clopes avant de lui en tendre une.

\- Les gosses s'éclatent, lui dit il. Ça leur fait oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ? Avant hier, je veux dire.

\- C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est ici.

\- Et Jim ? Vous avez décidé quoi faire ?

\- Rick veux qu'on se rendent au CDC. Un truc qui est censé trouver une solution a cette foutue épidémie. Si Jim tien le coup jusque là, on pourras peut être le sauver.

\- C'est perdu d'avance si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Se rapprocher de la ville, c'est se mettre bêtement en danger. Ça grouille de rôdeurs là-bas.

\- Je me dit que ça vaut peut être le coup de tenter. La clairière n'est plus sure, il faut qu'on bouge. On a assez de voitures et d'essence pour s'y rendre tous ensemble. Le gibier se fait rare et ce qu'on a ramené hier s'est fait bouffer par les geeks.

\- C'était bien la peine qu'on se donne tant de mal...

\- C'est clair mais en se rapprochant de la ville on trouvera a manger, de l'essence et des munitions avec un peu de chance.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Dès que possible, Jim ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps.

Le jour commençait a tomber quand Shane et Rick convoquèrent tout le monde autour du feu. Daryl et Théa restèrent a l'écart, l'un par ce qu'il n'avait pas envi de se mêler a eux, l'autre parce qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment concernée.

\- Bon écoutez, nous avons bien réfléchit et ce qui est sur c'est qu'on ne peux rien vous garantir quoi qu'on fassent. Le plus important c'est de rester ensemble. Et nous seront d'accord pour dire que la seule façon de sauver Jim c'est de l'emmener au centre des contrôle des maladies. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va y trouver mais si vous êtes d'accord on décolle demain matin tous ensemble.

\- Ça sera sans moi, dit Théa. Je vous remercie de votre accueil mais je ne vous suivrais pas là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rick. Tu es la bienvenue on te l'a dit.

\- Déjà parce que je ne me vois pas galoper derrière vous pendant que vous serez en voiture, ensuite parce que je crois que la seule chose qui nous attend là-bas c'est la mort !

Et avant que Daryl ne la retienne, elle tourna les talons pour retourner près de la tente du chasseur.

\- Et voilà un problème de réglé, annonça Shane, souriant. Cette fille n'a rien dans le froc.

\- Elle a plus de couilles que toi du con ! Répliqua Daryl. Je vais la convaincre.

Il courut sur les traces de l'amazone et la trouva en train de rassembler ses affaires. Elle lui tendit les couvertures offertes par Carol.

\- Tu les redonnera a Carol pour moi, s'il te plait, en la remerciant.

\- Gardes les, l'hiver arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Il se sentit un peu bête devant elle, ne sachant quoi dire. Il voulait la convaincre de venir avec eux mais il ne savait quels arguments avancer autres que ceux qu'il avait déjà dit.

_" Et pourquoi je veux qu'elle vienne d'abord ?! " _Se dit il. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était peut être tout simplement par qu'il l'aimait bien...

\- Tu vas essayer de me convaincre de venir avec vous ? Dit elle. Ne gaspilles pas ta salive. Je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, de m'avoir sauvé, hébergée et partagée tes clopes et ta bouffe avec moi. Mais je vais pas aller au devant de la mort pour tes jolies yeux !

_" De jolies yeux ?! Ta gueule mon pote, on dirait une gonzesse ! "_

\- Tu vas faire ta tête de mule ? Je vais pas te supplier ! Comptes pas la dessus.

\- Temps mieux, tu perdrais ton temps !

Elle continua de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et de rouler les couvertures.

_" Dis quelque chose, merde ! "_

\- Tu vas pas partir maintenant, il fait nuit ! Dors au moins ici une dernière nuit. Profites d'un peu de repos encore.

\- Non merci, Daryl. C'est gentil. Crois moi j'apprécie beaucoup que tu veuilles m'aider mais j'ai faim, je voudrais retourner au verger pour manger un peu avant de reprendre la route. Avec un peu de chance, on se recroisera dans quelques temps.

\- Je te propose un truc, dit il. Viens avec nous au CDC et si c'est une impasse, ce qui sera probablement le cas, tu pourras partir. Au moins pas de regrets !

Elle soupira en posant son sac sur le dos de son cheval et se retourna vers lui d'un air désolé.

\- Non, Daryl. C'est trop dangereux et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien là-bas. Les militaires, le gouvernement, les forces armées et toutes ces conneries, ils se sont fait submerger dès le départ ! Aucune raison de penser que le CDC a été protégé plus que le reste.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'aller le voir, de toute façon ici ou là-bas, le danger et le même et je vais te dire, si c'est l'impasse tu pourra te tirer et j'ai bien envi de venir avec toi ! J'en ai assez de cette bande de cons.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, il avait fait mouche.

\- Quand bien même j'accepterais, comment je vous suis ? Je ne vais pas galoper derrière vos voitures !

_" Merde... " _Il n'avait pas pensé a ça... Elle ne laisserais pas son cheval derrière elle, même pas la peine de rêver. A son grand étonnement ce fut Dale qui apporta la solution a son problème.

\- J'ai vu une camionnette pour chevaux sur l'autoroute. Avec un peu de chance elle marche encore. Et le petit voudrait que tu viennes avec nous.

Théa dût s'avouer finalement vaincue. Qui sait, peut être allaient ils découvrir une solution miracle a cette merde ? Au pire, elle gagnerait un compagnon de route.

\- Allons chercher cette camionnette alors... Soupira t elle.

Mais le sourire de Daryl en dit long.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Inutile que je vous donne une date pour la suite je ne la respecte jamais :D Mais il va bien falloir que je m'occupe d' ACE ( aimer de cœur et d'esprit ) un jour ou l'autre :p

A très vite ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello les artistes ^^ Déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews et a tous ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leur favoris ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il faisait déjà nuit mais Rick accepta tout de même que Daryl accompagne Théa sur l'autoroute pour récupérer le camion. Jim ne tiendrait pas suffisamment longtemps si ils attendaient le matin pour y aller, retardant ainsi leur départ pour le CDC. De toute manière, Daryl ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et encore moins son autorisation. Dale se proposa de les accompagner mais le chasseur refusa. Il ne voulait pas de grand père dans les pattes.

\- Ça m'ennuie que vous ne partiez que tout les deux, dit tout même Rick. Si il se passe quelque chose vous serez tout seuls.

Daryl sentait bien que le shérif brulait d'envie de venir avec eux mais leur dernière expédition catastrophique a Atlanta avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche de sa femme et il était sur que cette fois ci elle ne le laisserait partir.

\- A deux nous seront plus discrets et plus rapides, répondit Théa. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger quelqu'un de plus, Daryl suffira.

\- Ça ne te déranges pas de me mettre moi en danger ? Ricana t il.

\- C'est toi qui m'a convaincue de vous suivre ! Si tu te fais tuer ça sera de ta faute !

Elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature a laquelle il répondit par un doigt levé.

\- Moi, je peux vous accompagner, proposa Glenn. Vous aurez surement besoin de moi si le camion a besoin d'être réparé.

\- Hors de question ! Riposta l'amazone. C'est un gosse ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort !

\- Tu ne le sera pas, intervint Daryl. Je peux bricoler une moto et changer une batterie mais si le camion a besoin de quelque d'autre je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire alors que Glenn oui.

Théa grogna encore un moment avant de se ranger a leur avis, vaincue. Daryl lui tendit un révolver. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient a faire était dangereux et il était hors de question qu'elle se balade sans arme autre qu'Excalibur. Mais elle regarda l'arme comme si elle allait lui sauter au visage.

\- Non, merci, dit elle.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna t il.

\- Je ne veux pas d'arme a feu, je n'en ai pas eu besoin jusqu'à présent.

Allons bon, c'était quoi _encore_ son problème ? Se demanda t il. Il souffla doucement par le nez, sachant par avance qu'il allait _encore_ devoir la convaincre.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas venir si tu ne prend pas ce flingue !

\- Très bien ! Alors inutile d'aller chercher le camion et je m'en vais de mon côté !

\- Arrêtes d'être aussi bornée ! Comment tu feras pour te défendre si nous sommes attaqués ?! Je serais pas toujours derrières tes fesses pour te sauver !

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit son lance pierre tira une bille de plomb en l'air. Le projectile fit exploser le crâne d'un corbeau qui passait par là et qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Elle rangea son arme et s'approcha du chasseur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour mes fesses, lui dit elle. Elle peuvent se débrouiller toute seules.

Daryl la regarda rejoindre Pilpao qui jouait sagement avec les enfants. Rick s'approcha d'un Daryl estomaqué et siffla d'admiration.

\- Et bah ! Il était a combien cet oiseau ? Au moins a 30 mètres ? Et de nuit en plus ! Je sais pas où tu l'as trouvé cette fille mais elle est impressionnante !

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Daryl qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_" Cette fille est cinglée... "_

Et curieusement, cela l'amusait énormément !

Ils grimpèrent tout les trois dans le pickup du chasseur avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

Ils roulèrent rapidement a travers les routes de campagnes durant 10 minutes sans phares. Heureusement, le ciel était clair et la pleine lune éclairait suffisamment leur chemin.

Glenn et Daryl discutaient tout les deux, enfin Glenn parlait et le chasseur répondait par de vagues grognements. Théa ne se méla pas de la conversation, cela ne la concernait pas. Mais elle apprit qu'il y avait eu un gros différent entre Rick et Shane. De dernier ne partagait pas l'espoir de son ami de trouver une solution au CDC et préférait qu'ils tentent leur chance a Fort Benning. Mais la base militaire était a plus de 200 kilomètres et Rick pensait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien là-bas, tout comme Shane avait le même avis en ce qui concernait le CDC.

\- Alors... Dit Glenn. D'où tu viens ? Alethéa c'est ça ?

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'adressait a elle.

\- Théa, répondit elle sans quitter la route des yeux pendant que Daryl conduisait. De nul part. J'étais une itinérante.

\- Comme les gens du voyage ? T'es une gitane ?

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un rire tandis que Théa se retournait sur son siège pour hausser un sourcil en direction du jeune coréen.

\- J'ai une tête de gitane tu trouve ?

\- Princesse Esméralda... Murmura Daryl dans sa barbe, s'attirant un regard noir de Théa avant d'éclater de rire.

_Mais c'est quoi cette obsession des princesses Disney ?!_

Glenn se rappuya sur son siège a l'arrière et ne posa plus de question. Il trouvait cette fille trop bizarre, jolie mais bizarre...

Il atteignirent l'autoroute sans encombres et Daryl gara son pickup a peu a l'écart.

\- On continue a pied, grogna t il en armant son arbalète. D'après Dale le camion est à un petit kilomètre d'ici, faites gaffe.

Il avancèrent discrètement en zigzagant entre les voitures abandonnées.

\- Si vous voyez des armes ou des munitions dans l'une des caisses prenez les, on ne sais jamais, leur dit le chasseur.

\- Ou de la nourriture, ajouta Glenn.

Ils jetèrent donc un œil rapide a chaque voiture a travers les vitres cassées ou sales. Certaines voitures contenaient des cadavres en décomposition, a moitié dévoré ou desséché par la chaleur. Ignorant la légère nausée qui lui prit la gorge, Théa finit par trouver tout un paquet de barres chocolatées dans le coffre ouvert d'une super 5. Elle glissa les barres dans son sac a dos et continua sa progression. Au bout d'un long moment le camion fut enfin en vue et Théa grimpa a l'arrière après avoir abaissé la rampe tandis que Daryl cherchait les clefs dans l'habitacle.

A l'arrière elle découvrit que le petit camion était dans un état raisonnable. Il y avait la place pour y mettre deux chevaux et le sol était recouvert de paille. Un filet a foin encore plein pendait au dessus d'un coffre en bois. Elle alluma sa petite lampe torche et ouvrit le coffre. A l'intérieur elle découvrit une couverture pour chevaux, des licols, un lot de brosses et un tas de matériel pour chevaux divers. Mais ce qui la fit presque poussé un cri de joie c'est le gros sac de granulés ainsi que la boite a pharmacie remplis de médicaments pour chevaux.

_" Jackpot !_ _" _Se dit elle. Il y avait la de quoi nourrir son cheval pendant des semaines avec autre chose que de l'herbe et de quoi le soigner si besoin. Elle vit aussi un sac de toile a part. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle découvrit la fit sourire.

A l'avant, Daryl avait réussi a mettre la main sur les clefs du petit camion. Il tenta de le faire démarrer mais le moteur crachota.

\- Merde ! Évidemment, ça ne serait pas drôle si on avait trop de chance d'un coup ! Râla t il.

Il descendit et alla ouvrir le capot. Glenn éclaira le moteur et commença a farfouiller dedans pour trouver la panne.

\- Grouilles toi Glenn ! Dit Daryl a voix basse. Je ne veux pas rester plus que nécessaire dans ce cimetière a bagnoles !

\- C'est pas aussi simple, il suffit pas de claquer des doigts, répondit le coréen.

\- Ouais bah magne !

Théa les rejoignit avec un immense sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé de vrais trésors a l'arrière ! Dit elle. J'en connais un qui va se régaler !

\- De la bouffe ? Demanda Daryl en portant une clope a ses lèvres.

\- Si tu aimes les granulés oui, plaisanta t elle. Mais j'ai encore mieux pour toi ! Parmi le tas d'affaire pour chevaux, il y avait un sac plein de paquets de gâteaux vide mais heureusement il y avait aussi...

Elle brandit un paquet neuf de café en poudre. Le chasseur lui prit des mains en grognant de plaisir.

\- T'es mon héroïne, Princesse !

Cette fois ci elle accepta la boutade avec un sourire et se tourna vers Glenn, toujours penché sur le moteur du camion.

\- Alors, votre diagnostique ? Demanda t elle.

\- C'est réparable, mais ça va me prendre quelques minutes...

\- Si je t'en laisse 2 ça ira ?! Cria Daryl en levant son arbalète.

Il la pointa en direction d'un rôdeur qui s'approchait. La flèche lui transperça le crâne mais ses copains le suivaient de prêt. Théa arma son lance pierre et en abattit deux.

\- Grouille toi Glenn ! Hurla Daryl.

\- Je fait ce que je peux ! J'y suis presque !

Les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et le gros sac de billes en plomb accroché a sa ceinture ne fut pas de trop. Mais bientôt Daryl fut a court de flèche et Théa de projectiles. Il sortit son révolver et s'appétât a tirer.

\- Tu vas en rameuter encore plus si tu tires ! Cria Théa.

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut être ?!

\- Oui.

Elle dégaina cette fois ci son épée et alla a la rencontre les rôdeurs.

\- Elle est tarée ! Râla le chasseur en sortant son couteau de chasse.

A son tour il alla au devant des geeks et enfonça son couteau dans toutes les têtes qui passaient a sa portée, évitant habilement les coups de dents et de griffes. L'épée de Théa fit de gros dégâts parmi les monstres mais leur nombre de désemplissait pas.

\- MAGNES TOI GLENN ! Hurla Daryl quand une mâchoire claqua tout prêt de son oreille.

Théa planta le tranchant de son épée dans la boite crânienne d'une morte avant de devoir reculer sous le nombre.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Il faut se tirer !

\- J'y suis presque !

\- Ho et puis merde ! Cria Daryl en sortant son révolver.

Il se mit a tirer dans le tas, formant un amas de corps a leur pieds qui permis au moins de ralentir l'avancée des rôdeur.

\- GLENN !

\- Ça y est !

Théa qui était la plus proche grimpas sur le siège conducteur et mit le contact. Par miracle le véhicule démarra.

\- Fonces ! Hurla Daryl qui se tassait sur le siège passager avec Glenn.

Théa enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et le camion s'élança en avant, écrasant sur sa route les rôdeurs et écartant les autres voitures.

\- Là ! Hurla Daryl en pointant le doigt vers la glissière de sécurité.

Il y avait une brèche dans la barrière et Théa y dirigea le camion. Il fut beaucoup facile et agréable de conduire sur le bas coté recouvert d'herbe que de rentrer dans toutes les voiture se trouvant sur leur route sur tout un kilomètre au risque de rendre le camion inutilisable. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent des monstres et arrivèrent sans encombres près du pickup de Daryl. Théa stoppa le camion après avoir rejoint le bitume et relâcha son souffle qu'elle n'avait eu conscience de retenir.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Daryl. Pas de bobos ?

\- Nan... Tu vois, ajouta t elle, mes fesses s'en sont très bien tirées ! Et toi ça va ?

\- A merveille... Bon allez on se tire d'ici avant que d'autres macchabées ne se ramènent !

Lui et Glenn descendirent du camion pour rejoindre le pickup et Théa en profita pour se détendre un peu les épaules. Elle faisait la maligne mais ce coup ci il s'en était fallu de peu... Les rôdeurs étaient nombreux et elle avait cru se faire submerger a plusieurs reprises. Heureusement que Daryl avait été là... Seule, elle n'y serait pas parvenu.

Le chasseur démarra et fit demi tour sur la route pour rentrer au camps, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil dans son rétro pour vérifier que le camion le suivait toujours. Le retour de passa sans soucis et Rick les accueillis avec un sourire de soulagement pendant qu'ils garaient les véhicules.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda t il.

\- Une vrai ballade champêtre, grogna Daryl.

\- Temps mieux, reposez vous un peu, on part a l'aube.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Le Shérif retourna a sa tente et Daryl observa Théa servir une généreuse part de granulés dans un seau avant de siffloter doucement. Pilpao apparut et se jeta sur la nourriture. Le seau toujours entre les bras, Théa riait en essayant de maintenir son équilibre.

\- Doucement mon grand ! Tout est pour toi, régales toi.

Daryl la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse grimper dans le camion ou il se coucha paresseusement dans la paille fraiche recouvrant le sol. Puis il retourna a sa tente, désireux de prendre un peu de repos. En chemin, il croisa Shane qui était assis dans le noir devant sa tente, les yeux fixés sur Théa et un air pas franchement sympathique sur le visage. Daryl passa près de lui sans un mot, se disant qu'il allait devoir garder un œil sur l'homme en attendant qu'il comprenne que l'amazone n'était pas une menace. Il retourna a sa tente et s'assit devant les braises encore chaudes de son feu mais il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main et sortit le paquet de café trouvé par Théa. Il sourit et ralluma son feu pour y faire chauffer un peu d'eau. L'amazone le rejoignit au moment ou il se servait une tasse brulante.

\- Pilpao ronfle comme un bien heureux ! Dit elle. Ces granulés vont lui faire un bien fou !

Elle s'assit aux cotés du chasseur qui lui tendit une deuxième tasse.

\- Merci, lui sourit elle en acceptant la boisson chaude.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit soleil se lève d'ici deux ou trois heures. Et merci a toi pour le café...

Elle fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Je t'en prie, je te dois bien ça ! Ha au faite !

Elle lui rendit son bandana rouge et en échange il lui tendit une cigarette qu'elle accepta avec un sourire après qu'il en ai glissé une entre ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, c'est plutôt nous qui te devons quelque chose.

\- Tu veux vraiment compter les points ? Rit elle en soufflant un peu de fumée. Parce que si c'est ça on a pas fini ! Et ce que je dois compter la nourriture, les clopes, le thé et le café aussi ? Ou je me contente de seulement prendre en compte le nombre de fois ou s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie ?

Il tourna des yeux ronds vers elle et compris qu'elle se foutait de lui, elle avait les joues rouges a force de se retenir de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

\- Ta gueule...

Puis elle éclata de rire.

* * *

Au petit matin, l'état de Jim s'était dégradé. Il était brulant de fièvre et souffrait énormément. Rick pressa tout le monde pour partir le plus vite possible. Tous mirent la main a la patte pour plier et ranger les tentes. Seul Carl mit de la mauvaise volonté et boudait dans un coin.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda son père.

\- J'ai faim...

\- On a tous faim, Carl...

\- Je pourrais aller faire un tour rapidement pour chasser une bestiole ? Proposa Daryl.

\- Non, on a pas le temps ! Répondit Rick.

\- Attendez, intervint Théa en ôtant son sac a dos.

Elle farfouilla un moment dedans et sortit la boite de barres de chocolat.

\- Je les ai trouvé hier dans une voiture, tiens bonhomme. Fais toi plaisir.

Elle tendit la boite entière au petit garçon qui s'en saisit avec un grand sourire avant de dévorer un premier chocolat.

\- Merci, lui dit Rick.

\- J'allais pas le laisser mourir de faim...

\- Ouais, ca serait quand même bien qu'on ai un peu de bouffa avant de se lancer dans une expédition a l'aveuglette ! Y'a pas que les gosses qui ont faim ! Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Théa se retourna et fit face a Ed,le mari de Carol. Rick soupira avant de se tourner a son tour vers l'homme gras.

\- Si tu as faim, Ed. Rien ne t'empêches d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt et de ramener de quoi manger ! Dommage que tu te propose un peu tard !

\- Tu insinue quoi la, exactement ?! S'écria Ed en s'approchant de Rick d'un air menaçant.

\- Rien, répondit ce dernier, pas impressionné une seconde. Simplement que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu participer a l'effort commun. Tout le monde ici doit mettre la main a la patte ! Même ta femme en fait plus que toi !

\- C'est son boulot !

Théa eu un petit rire dédaigneux, s'attirant les foudres de Ed.

\- Ça te fait rire salope ?!

Théa cessa de rire et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Un problème, gros lard ? Répondit elle. T'as faim ? Tu ne manque pas de réserve pourtant ! A ce demander comment tu entretiens ton tour de taille alors même ta propre fille est fine comme une brindille !

Ed devint rouge de colère et s'avança vers l'amazone en serrant les points. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, la main sur la garde d'Excalibur. Mais Rick intervint et se mit entre eux.

\- Ed ! Cria t il. Va aider ta femme a ranger votre tente ! Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Le regard du gros homme alla de Rick a Théa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur leurs deux mains chacune posées sur leurs armes respectives.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Grogna t il vers la jeune femme avant de faire demi tour.

Rick lança un air désolé vers Théa avant de retourner a sa tâche. Daryl, qui avait suivi la scène de loin s'approcha de Théa.

\- Tu sais comment te faire des amis, toi, ricana t il.

\- Que veux tu, vous n'êtes pas tous sensibles a mes charmes !

Daryl ricana encore plus après qu'elle lui ai tiré la langue puis elle alla s'occuper de charger son cheval dans le camion et s'installa derrière le volant, prête a partir.

Le convoi se mit en branle et prit la route. Théa suivit le pickup de Daryl sur lequel la moto de son frère était chargée a l'arrière et le suivi sur des kilomètres...

Mais le voyage fut une torture pour Jim qui les supplia de s'arrêter. Théa se gara derrière les autres mais elle les laissa gérer le soucis. A la place, elle baissa la rampe du camion et y monta aux coté de Pilpao qui mâchonnait gentiment son foin.

\- Hello, mon grand. Ça va ? Tu as soif ?

Elle attrapa le seau et y vida sa bouteille d'eau avant de le tendre a l'étalon. Ce dernier le vida rapidement, allant jusqu'à lécher le fond du seau.

\- Je suis désolée, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant d'en ravoir...

\- Et toi ? Fit une voix dans son dos. Il faut que tu boive aussi, il fait une chaleur d'enfer !

\- Ça ira, répondit elle a Daryl. Il a besoin de plus d'eau que moi.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit sa propre bouteille encore pleine.

\- Merci. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les autres ? Demanda en avalant quelque gorgées d'eau tiède.

\- Jim ne veux pas continuer, le voyage le fait trop souffrir. Ils l'ont installé au pied d'un arbre sur le bord de la route.

\- Pourquoi ?

Daryl la regarda, un air ennuyé et peiné sur le visage.

\- Ho... répondit elle en comprenant.

\- Ils lui font leurs adieux, après on repart, ajouta t il en glissant ses sur le dos de l'étalon.

Triste, Théa s'appuya contre Pilpao et enroula ses doigts dans les crins.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton ami, dit elle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, répondit il. Écoutes, je suis venir te dire de faire gaffe a Shane. Je lui fait pas confiance, depuis quelques jours il est a fleur de peau.

\- Nous le sommes tous...

\- Oui mais lui... Je sais pas... C'est comme si il cherchait une raison pour se défouler. Rick, je pence qu'il est réglo quand même mais Shane...

Il avait du mal a trouver les mots pour définir ce que Shane lui inspirait. Causer c'était pas son truc, il est plutôt du genre a agir. Mais Théa semblait avoir compris.

\- Je ferais attention, dit elle.

Il resta a la regarda encore encore quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvres inférieure.

\- Tu penses toujours que venir avec nous est une erreur ? Demanda t il finalement.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je me suis fait des tas de copains ! Shane, Ed... J'ai juste du mal avec ce type bizarre, celui qui se trimballe avec une arbalète sur le dos en grognant sur tout le monde. Tu le connais ? Ricana t elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner a son pickup et que tous reprenne la route.

En fin de journée, le grand bâtiment du CDC fut en vue. Le soleil se couchait quand ils garèrent leurs véhicules devant un spectacle morbide. Tout autour du CDC un immense parking remplis de véhicules militaires. Les militaires eux, étaient tous morts.

Ils se hâtèrent de descendre de voiture tandis que Rick, Shane et Daryl parcourait les environs du regard en y pointant leurs armes, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Théa se dépêcha de faire descendre Pilpao du camion et dut tirer sur la longe pour l'encourager a avancer. L'étalon semblait peu décidé a s'approcher du bâtiment.

L'odeur était insoutenable... Des centaines de cadavres en décomposition jonchait tout le parking. La plupart étaient a moitiés ou complétement carbonisés, ajoutant l'odeur de la chair brulée a celle de la mort. Pilpao renâcla, ses naseaux sensibles ne pouvant supporter une telle immondice.

\- Fais taire ton canasson ! Murmura Shane.

Tout en lançant un regard de haine a l'homme, Théa tenta silencieusement de convaincre son cheval de la suivre mais rien n'y faisait. Ça sentait la mort et son instinct lui hurlait de foutre le camps aussi loin que possible. Le bruit de ses sabot sur le bitume résonnait dans le silence morbide qui régnait autour d'eux.

Daryl ôta son bandana et le noua autour du nez de l'étalon. Celui ci se calma et accepta de suivre sa cavalière.

\- Merci, glissa t elle a l'archer.

\- De rien...

\- Restez groupé !

Il zigzaguèrent entre les cadavres pour se rapprocher du grand bâtiment. Rapidement ils furent devant des panneaux de fer.

\- Il n'y a personne ici ! Cria Shane.

Il cogna contre le volet mais aucun signe de vie ne se manifesta.

\- Tu nous a conduit dans un putain de cimetière !

\- Il fallait bien trouver une idée ! Répondit Rick.

\- Et bien c'était une idée de merde ! S'écria Daryl.

\- Toi tu fermes ta gueule ! Hurla Shane. Rick, on doit se tirer !

Rick se mit a tambouriner sur les panneau de fer comme un fou en hurlant.

\- OUVREZ NOUS !

\- Rôdeur ! Hurla Lori.

Derrière eux avançait en titubant un cadavre habillé d'un uniforme militaire. Daryl l'abattis d'une flèche mais nul doute que d'autres allaient arriver, attirés par un peu de chair fraiche.

\- Il faut se tirer ! Cria Shane. C'est une impasse !

\- Il fait de plus en plus noir ! On est pas en sécurité ici.

\- Allez tous aux voitures ! Cria Shane en poussant Lori et Carl. Aller grouillez vous !

Daryl attrapa Rick par ses vêtements pour le tirer avec eux alors que tous faisaient demi tour.

\- La caméra ! Hurla t il soudain. Elle a bougé !

\- Tu rêves, il y a plus personne ici !

Rick s'arracha a la poigne de Daryl et tambourina a nouveau sur les rideaux de fer.

\- HEY ! OUVREZ NOUS ! Aidez nous ! Je sais que vous êtes là, j'ai vu la caméra bouger !

\- Rick il faut se tirer !

\- On a des femmes et des enfants ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas vous nous condamnés a mort !

\- Rick ! Hurla Lori. Il faut partir !

Pilpao se débattait a son tour, ne supportant plus l'odeur et l'agitation autour de lui. Ça sentait la mort mais aussi la peur, il avait les yeux exorbités et tirait comme un fou sur sa longe, brulant les mains de sa cavalière qui s'y accrochait.

\- PAR PITIÉ !

Rick continuait de crier jusqu'à ce que Daryl et Shane le saisissent tout les deux et commencent a la trainer de force en arrière.

\- VOUS AUREZ NOTRE MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE !

\- Tous aux voitures ! Cria Shane. Allez vite !

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mètre que le rideau de fer s'ouvrit brusquement, les inondant d'une lumière aveuglante.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 4 :) J'avance doucement mais surement ;) Je rend dingue mon mari a force de regarder en boucle les même épisodes pour etre sure de rester a peu prêt cohérente lol. A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hellow les artistes ^^ Je sais j'aurais d'abord du mettre un chapitre de EC avant celui de TWD mais j'ai un petit soucis de chronologie et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour peaufiner l'histoire :) Donc en attendant pour les fans de cette fic ont de la chance puisque j'ai pu avancer dessus ;)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos MP ! La fic a l'air de vous plaire et j'en suis très heureuse :) Pardon pour les fautes de frappe je suis seule a me relire et certaines échappent a ma vigilance malgré mes nombreuses relectures.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le panneau de fer s'ouvrit et tous s'y engouffrèrent rapidement sans se poser plus de questions. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense, le logo du CDC peint en très grand au dessus d'une double portes.

Les hommes firent le tour du hall tandis que les femmes se rassemblèrent derrière Rick.

\- Restez ensemble ! Cria ce dernier. Mais gardez les yeux ouverts.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix. L'un de vous est il infecté ?

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers un homme qui se tenait près d'un escalier, un fusil entre les mains. Daryl leva son arbalète mais Rick la lui fit baisser.

\- Non, personne n'est malade, dit il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. L'un de nous l'a été mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous espérions trouver une solution ici.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Un refuge, être en sécurité...

\- C'est beaucoup demandé par les temps qui courent...

\- Oui j'en convient, mais nous n'avons plus d'essence et les enfants ont peur. Nous ne voulons que survivre.

L'homme au fusil s'approcha d'eux sans pour autant les mettre en joue.

\- Si vous voulez rester, dit il. Je vais devoir vous faire faire des analyses. Une simple prise de sang.

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Rick qui approuva de la tête.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer ça ne nous pose pas de soucis.

Il s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendis la main.

\- Rick Grimes.

L'homme le regarda un moment avant d'accepter la main tendue.

\- Professeur Edwin Jenner, répondit il.

Puis il désigna la porte de la tête qui était restée ouverte.

\- Si vous avez des affaires a récupérer c'est maintenant, quand cette porte se fermera ça sera définitif.

\- Très bien, on y vas les gars, dit Rick.

\- Daryl ? Appela Théa.

\- T'inquiètes, restes là avec les autres, je vais récupérer ton sac et le grain de ton cheval.

\- Ne vous encombrez pas avec ça, intervint Jenner. Il y a ce qu'il faut ici pour lui.

Daryl suivit donc Shane, Rick et Glenn pour récupérer leur affaires.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Théa au scientifique. Vous avez de la nourriture pour chevaux ici ?

\- Oui, nous avons toute une section réservé a nos animaux de laboratoire. Le sang d'équidé produit de puissants anti corps, nous avions donc en permanence un ou deux chevaux ici pour nos expériences. Il y a des boxes, du foin, du grain... Il sera bien installé.

Théa avait un peu grimacé a l'idée que des chevaux avaient été utilisé comme rat de laboratoire mais elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche et se plaindre. C'était une chance incroyable de trouver de quoi installer et nourrir son cheval dans une telle infrastructure.

Quand les hommes furent de retour chargés de leurs affaires, Jenner fit fermer la porte en s'adressant a une espèce d'interphone.

\- Suivez moi, leur dit il.

Il restèrent tout d'abord au même étage, heureusement car Théa n'était pas sur que Pilpao puisse monter dans un ascenseur et encore moins descendre des escaliers. Au fond d'un grand couloir, il ouvrit une immense porte battante révélant une petite écurie. Deux boxes, de la paille et du foin en abondance et même un petit rond de longe en sable pour que les chevaux puisse se défouler et travailler. Théa n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Il y a un pré derrière cette porte mais elle condamnée, c'est trop dangereux d'aller dehors. Installez votre cheval, il sera en sécurité ici cette nuit.

Théa s'exécuta rapidement. Elle enferma Pilpao dans le plus grand boxe où tout était déjà prêt. L'étalon se jeta sur l'abreuvoir avant de fourrer son nez dans le filet a foin.

Puis Jenner leur fit prendre un ascenseur où ils purent tous entrer, serré les uns contre les autres et une longue descente commença en silence. Silence que Daryl brisa.

\- C'est souvent que les grosses têtes se baladent armés jusqu'aux dents ? Ironisa t il.

\- Par les temps qui courent cela vous étonne ? Répondit il. On est jamais trop prudents...

\- Pourtant vous nous laissez entrer sans trop de questions, ajouta Daryl. Un groupe d'hommes armés accompagné de quelques femmes avec leur morpions et une nana givrée et son canasson !

Théa enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Daryl. Jenner tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air si dangereux et je sais ce qui se passe dehors. Je ne veux pas perdre de peu d'humanité qu'il reste en ce bas monde.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un autre grand couloir et Jenner les guida vers une salle d'examen. Ils les fit assoir tandis qu'il sortait du matériel pour faire les prises de sang.

Carl s'assit a côté de Théa et lui souffla a l'oreille.

\- J'aime pas les piqures...

Théa lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- Moi non plus. Tu verra tu ne sentira presque rien. Ensuite on pourras tous se reposer.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir dormir. Ils avaient roulé toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb et la nuit précédente avait été très courte. L'épuisement se voyait sur tout les visages.

Jenner les fit passer un a un sous l'aiguille. Carl se montra très courageux, s'avançant le dos droit vers la chaise mais il ne put retenir une grimace quand approcha la seringue. Théa ferma la marche et s'assit près du scientifique.

Jenner piqua dans le creux de son bras sous le regard attentif de Daryl qui vit la jeune fille grimacer et détourner les yeux.

\- Tu décapites des rôdeurs mais tu as peur d'une petite aiguille ? Dit il, plus pour la distraire que pour réellement se moquer d'elle.

\- Ta gueule ! Répondit elle avec verve.

Mais plus le tube se remplissait de liquide carmin, plus son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs.

\- A quoi ça sert de nous pomper comme ça ? Râla t elle. Si nous étions malades ça se verrait tout de suite !

\- On ne sait jamais... Je préfère un excès de prudence qu'un excès de négligence. Voilà, c'est fini !

Théa récupéra son bras et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le chercheur alors que la jeune femme tanguait, blanche comme un cul.

Daryl, qui l'avait vu venir, accouru auprès d'elle et l'empêcha se s'étaler au sol quand ses jambes se dérobèrent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Jenner.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'a rien avalé, répondit Carol tandis que l'archer soulevait l'amazone inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- Comme nous tous, ajouta Andréa.

Carol et Lori s'approchèrent de la jeune femme que Daryl tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- C'est juste un malaise, dit Carol en posant une main sur le cou de Théa. Une crise d'hypoglycémie, la prise de sang a été la goutte de trop.

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire aux chambres, elle pourra s'y reposer. Dit Jenner en rangeant les fioles de sang.

Il se leva traversa un dédale de couloir divers. Inquiet pour la jeune femme qui ne pesait pas bien lourde, Daryl le suivit docilement, la tête de Théa posée sur son épaule. Elle sentait le cuir, le cheval et la vanille.

_" Putain de merde, comment c'était possible ça que ses cheveux sentent la vanille ?! Alors qu'ils étaient tous recouvert de sang et de sueur ?!_

Jenner emmena Daryl et Théa dans un autre couloir qui donnait sur une enfilade de portes. Il ouvrit l'une d'elle et une chambre sommaire mais confortable apparue. Daryl allongea la jeune femme sur le lit.

\- Vous avez de la bouffe ? Demanda t il. Il faut qu'elle mange.

\- Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de réserves, de quoi tous vous nourrir. Je vais chercher des barres protéinées et du jus de fruit, cela lui fera du bien.

Il ressortit de la pièce pour aller chercher la nourriture et Daryl se pencha sur l'amazone. Pour lui amener un peu plus de confort, il détacha la ceinture du fourreau d'Excalibur et posa l'épée a côté du lit. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui montrait des signes de réveil.

\- Hey, la Belle au bois Dormant ! Comment tu te sens ?

_" Encore cette histoire de Princesses Disney... " _se dit elle.

\- Ça tourne...

Il l'aida a se redresser en position assise quand Jenner revint et déposa les provisions sur la table de nuit avant de les laisser pour aller analyser les échantillons de sang. Daryl servit une généreuse quantité de jus d'orange dans le verre et le lui tendit. Elle attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait avec un râle de plaisir qui fit sourire son ami.

\- Il est frais, ça fait du bien...

Elle pouvait presque sentir le sucre du jus de fruit se répandre dans son organisme. Daryl ouvrit et lui tendit la barre protéinée. Mais elle n'en mangea qu'une partie et tendit l'autre moitié a Daryl.

\- Il faut que tu manges aussi !

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, Jenner a dit qu'il avait assez de réserves pour nous tous, je mangerais plus tard. T'en as plus besoin que moi.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Vas'y j'te dit.

Elle termina sa barre un peu plus tranquillement sous l'œil attentif de Daryl.

\- Où est Pilpao ? Demanda t elle.

\- Là où tu l'a laissé, il doit toujours être en train de se goinfrer de foin.

\- Tu pourrais aller voir si il va bien ? S'il te plais.

\- Fini d'abord de manger, après j'irais jeter un œil.

\- Alors prend un verre de jus de fruit toi aussi, il y en a bien assez pour deux.

Du bruit dans le couloir se fit entendre et Rick apparut a la porte.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda t il.

\- Mieux, merci. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Jenner va nous servir un vrai festin ! Il nous a aussi montrer les chambres, il y a même une salle de jeu pour les enfants ! Sourit il. Si vous voulez il y a de l'eau chaude dans les douches des salles de bain. On vous attend pour passer a table si tu te sens d'attaque Théa.

\- On arrive, lui répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Rick repartit, un vrai sourire collé sur le visage. Daryl reporta son attention sur l'amazone.

\- Tu as repris des couleurs, c'est bien.

\- Je me sens mieux. Vas rejoindre les autres, avant je vais prendre une douche.

\- D'ac...

Il la laissa seule et alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle des ordinateurs en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas un nouveau malaise sous la douche. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'avait probablement fait qu'une simple crise d'hypoglycémie et que ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu d'éclat quand il l'avait quitté. Puis il se fustigea tout seul dans sa tête, étonné de son propre comportement. Il se transformait en gonzesse a s'inquiéter ainsi pour une foutue nana au sale caractère ! Et pourtant l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que Théa réapparaisse un peu plus tard au repas.

Débarrassée du sang, de la crasse et de la sueur, ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient plus que jamais sur son visage encore un peu pâle. Elle fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par tout le groupe qui était déjà attablé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Carol. Tu as pris une douche ?

\- Oui, répondit l'amazone en s'asseyant a coté d'elle. Et ça fait un bien fou ! Je comprend pas que vous préfériez manger d'abord.

Rick lui tendit un verre de vin avec un grand sourire.

\- Je comprend mieux, rit elle en acceptant le verre.

L'ambiance fut légère et propice aux rires. L'alcool aidant, tous purent se détendre et se restaurer a sa faim, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Rick remercia chaleureusement Jenner de son accueil, vite suivi par les autres.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'alcool ? Demanda Daryl a Théa pendant qu'elle se servait son 4eme verre de vin.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Répondit elle d'un air scandalisé, les joues rouges. J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le whisky ! Mais donne moi de la vodka ou du vin et tu verra que j'ai une descente facile !

\- Je te crois sur parole, répondit il en la regardant vider d'un trait son verre et le remplir a nouveau.

Lui même en fit autant et il sentit la délicieuse sensation d'engourdissement se répandre en lui. Les bouteilles de vin s'enchainèrent rapidement toute la soirée et Daryl passa une bonne partie de la soirée a charrier Glenn et Théa. L'amazone en profita pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec le reste du groupe avec qui elle s'entendait finalement bien, si on excepté Shane et Ed qui ne décrochèrent pas un mot de la soirée. Elle parla beaucoup avec Dale qu'elle trouva vraiment très gentil et voir même un peu trop, il avait encore foi en l'avenir et Théa eu presque envi de le croire, mais ça c'était parce qu'elle avait bu. Carol riait avec les femmes mais jetait fréquemment des regards vers son mari qui buvait plus que de raison, ce qui n'échappa ni a Daryl, ni a Théa et ni a Sophia malheureusement.

Mis a part le moment ou Shane demanda a Jenner pourquoi il était seul au CDC et où était les autres scientifiques. Mais Jenner ne put répondre avant que Rick n'intervienne. Ce soir c'était la fête et les questions pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain. D'accord avec lui, le reste de la troupe reprirent leur conversation et Daryl poussa Glenn a boire, souhaitant voir jusqu'où le jeune coréen pouvait aller. Théa participa au jeu, se demandant vaguement combien de bouteilles Jenner pouvait bien avoir en réserve... La jeune femme avait les joues rouges et éclatait régulièrement de rire, offrant une autre facette de sa personnalité qui remua les entrailles de Daryl sans qu'il n'en montre rien. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool mais cette impression perdura tout du long du repas.

Détendue par trop de vin, Théa se révéla être d'une compagnie très agréable avec beaucoup d'humour, a l'opposé de la femme renfermée et méfiante qu'ils avaient connus jusqu'à présent. Les soucis du monde extérieur loin derrière eux le temps de quelques heures.

L'apothéose fut au moment du dessert quand Jenner sortit plusieurs pots de glace de tout les parfums. Daryl ne fut pas surpris de voir Théa se jeter sur ses trois boules a la vanille, toute aussi enthousiaste que les enfants. Lui se contenta d'un peu de glace au chocolat, laissant Carl et Théa se disputer le fond du pot a la vanille.

Le ventre plein et l'esprit en paix, la torpeur commença a prendre le dessus et Jenner les invita a aller se reposer. T-Dog et Glenn trouvèrent la force de se battre pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche en premier.

Daryl fut le dernier a quitter la table, se fichant royalement de savoir si il allait lui rester de l'eau chaude. Réfléchissant malgré lui a la suite des choses. Rick avait interrompu Shane dans ses questions, mais lui même aimerais savoir ce qui avait bien put se passer ici. Simple curiosité, car dans le fond il se fichait bien de savoir qui était responsable de toute cette merde et si il y avait une solution a tout ça. Après tout sa vie n'était pas très différente d'avant la contamination. La seule différence maintenant, c'est qu'il devait se battre pour survivre. Il n'était pas comme Rick, il n'avait pas une jolie petite vie de famille bien rangée a regretter comme la plupart d'entre eux. Quelque chose lui disait que Théa n'était pas bien différente que lui a ce sujet. Il lui avait parlé de son frère mais l'amazone n'avait pas fait mention d'une quelconque famille. Plusieurs minutes tard, il se leva enfin et alla prendre une bonne douche a son tour dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Une fois propre, il voulu se dégourdir un peu les jambes et se rendit dans la pièce a vivre du CDC. C'était une grande pièce contenant des canapés, une cuisine et une grande bibliothèque. Il y trouva Théa qui parcourait des yeux les étagères de la bibliothèque, un verre de vin a la main.

Elle s'était changé et avait enfilé un simple t-shirt et un short. Elle porta le verre a ses lèvres et Daryl sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et une odeur de vanille lui emplit les narines.

\- Salut, dit il.

Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire plein de fossettes, les joues encore rouges de tout le vin qu'elle avait bu.

\- Tu t'es lavé ? Demanda t elle. Ça fait du bien ?

\- Ouais... C'est surtout un bon repas bien arrosé qui fait du bien par où ça passe.

\- Tu rira peut être moins demain matin, ironisa t elle en portant a nouveau son verre a ses lèvres.

Il bugua un instant sur ces dernières avant de secouer la tête. Il avait trop bu.

\- Tu seras pas en meilleur état, déclara t il. Tu as bu plus que moi.

Il ria de son rire cristallin.

\- On verra mais je peux te dire que je tiens très bien l'alcool ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aura mal aux cheveux demain matin ! J'ai même entendu Andréa vider ses tripes dans sa salle de bain quand je suis passée devant !

Il ria encore et fini son verre en lui lançant un regard plein de défi. Mais il ne rentra pas dans son jeu, sachant très bien que lui n'avait pas l'alcool joyeux comme elle semblait l'avoir, il avait trop bu mais était resté tout de même raisonnable. Mais les quelques verres qu'il avait pris le rendait un peu légers et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il dévisagea Théa de ses yeux turquoises.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda t elle en posant son verre.

Elle s'assit sur une table et croisa ses petites jambes. Il eu chaud tout d'un coup.

\- Non... Juste savoir si tu te sentais bien et te dire bonne nuit.

_" Gonzesse... " _Se fustigea t il dans sa tête.

\- Je vais bien, sourit elle. Comme tu disais un bon repas fait du bien par où ça passe ! Bonne nuit a toi aussi.

Il aurait dût s'en aller et aller se coucher mais il resta sur place, les yeux plongés dans les deux billes vertes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Hum... Tu vas pas te coucher ?

\- Si je vais y aller. Je vais juste aller jeter un œil sur Pilpao avant et profiter d'un bon lit douillet. Ça fait tellement longtemps...

Complétement détendue et d'humeur légère, elle s'étira en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un ventre plat et finement musclé. Il eut vraiment chaud et se força a détourner la tête. Théa se leva de la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant elle s'arrêta a côté de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Daryl.

Et elle sortit de la pièce laissant une forte odeur de vanille derrière elle et un chasseur en plein désarroi, la joue bouillante là où elle avait posé ses lèvres.

_" Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de boire mon pote ! Ça te rend débile "_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un bon nombre d'entre eux se réveillèrent avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et les aspirines que Jenner leur fournit ne furent pas de trop. Tandis que certains prenaient un bon petit déjeuner, d'autres préférèrent profiter d'encore un peu de sommeil.

Daryl cuva un bon moment son vin. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal a s'endormir la veille, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit malgré l'épuisement, ressassent sans relâche les événements de la journée et de la soirée sans pouvoir comprendre les raisons de son attitude.

Repoussant les couvertures d'un geste rageur, il se leva de son lit, décidé a se prendre une énorme tasse de café bien noir. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa Théa qui avait l'air fraiche comme une rose.

\- Bonjour Daryl.

\- Lut... T'as l'air en forme.

\- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Il avait les cheveux complétement en vrac et les yeux fatigués. Il haussa les épaules et bailla sans se retenir.

\- Allez viens, dit elle avec un sourire. Il y a du bon café dans la cuisine, je vais t'en préparer.

Il la suivie volontiers dans le couloir.

\- Je reviens d'aller voir Pilpao, dit elle en chemin. Ce gros faignant n'a pas voulu lever ses fesses de la paille pour se détendre dans le rond de longe ! Je crois qu'un peu de repos lui fera du bien.

\- Comme a nous tous...

\- Daryl, je voulais te remercier...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De m'avoir convaincue de vous suivre. Sans toi, nous serions encore dans les montagnes a ne dormir que d'un œil et a chasser pour un peu de nourriture. Le camion plein de nourriture et de médicament pour chevaux, l'écurie ici... Je n'aurais jamais espéré autant et c'est grâce a toi, alors merci !

Gêné, le chasseur haussa a nouveau les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- De rien... Marmonna t il. Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna vers Théa qui s'était immobilisée au milieu du couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tu n'entend pas ?

Il tendit l'oreille et capta ce que l'amazone avait entendu. Des bruits étouffés...

\- Ça vient de là bas, dit il.

Il s'approcha d'une porte et entendit plus distinctement des cris étouffés et des coups.

\- C'est la chambre de Carol et Ed ! Dit Théa d'un air inquiet.

Daryl tambourina a la porte après avoir essayer de l'ouvrir.

\- Carol ! Hurla t il. Ouvres !

Les cris redoublèrent derrière le panneau de bois.

\- Arrêtes, Ed ! Entendirent ils a travers la porte. Par pitié !

Daryl et Théa tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte a coup d'épaules mais elle résistait a leurs assauts. Ils avaient laissé leur armes dans leur chambre !

\- Il va la tuer ! Cria l'amazone.

\- Pousses toi !

Elle recula et il prit son élan. D'un violant coup de pied, il parvint a faire sauter le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit enfin !

A terre et le visage en sang, Carol se tourna vers eux tandis que Ed se redressait pour leur faire face.

\- Dégagez de là ! Hurla t il.

Avant que Daryl n'est le temps de réagir, Théa avait déjà sauté sur l'homme toutes griffes dehors !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre que j'ai écrit rapidement ce soir ^^

A très bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas a mettre cette fic dans vos favoris pour recevoir un email au moment de la sortie du prochain chapitre ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Hellow les artistes voici la suite :) Finalement j'avance plus vite que prévue sur cette fic :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Contrairement a ce que Daryl avait cru, Théa ne creva pas les yeux de Ed. Elle se contenta de le bousculer assez violemment afin de l'éloigner de Carol. Puis elle se pencha sur la femme aux cheveux courts pour l'aider a se relever. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se fit a son tour bousculée par le mari de cette dernière.

\- Mêles toi de tes affaires pétasse ! Hurla t il en attrapant ses vêtements pour l'envoyer plus loin.

Théa chercha a empoigner son épée par réflexe mais se souvint qu'elle était bien sagement rangée dans sa chambre. Pestant contre elle même elle regarda Ed lever la main vers elle, puis la gifler brutalement en hurlant des insultes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer que Daryl avait vu rouge.

Il se jeta sur Ed et le cogna au visage. L'homme bedonnant bascula en arrière et s'écroula assez peu élégamment sur le sol. Sonné, il ne riposta pas quand le chasseur se pencha sur lui et y déversa sa rage. Frappant et frappant encore, Daryl perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs et lui brisa les dents et le nez.

Théa et Carol assistèrent a ce déferlement de colère sans bouger, trop abasourdies.

\- TU NE LA TOUCHERA PLUS ! Hurlait il.

Il l'aurait probablement tué si Rick et T-Dog n'était pas intervenus.

\- Daryl ! Arrêtes ! Hurla Rick en ceinturant le chasseur. Tu vas le tuer !

\- J'EN AIS RIEN A FOUTRE ! Cet enculé va comprendre ce que c'est de se faire tabasser !

\- Il a compris ! Maintenant ça suffit !

Rick repoussa Daryl dans un coin de la pièce où le chasseur resta finalement tranquille mais ne quitta pas Ed des yeux, la colère transpirant de tout ses pores.

\- Il est salement amoché, dit T-dog en se penchant vers Ed. Mais Daryl a raison, on ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait a sa femme et sa fille.

Rick soupira et se détourna de Ed qui gémissait a terre et se tourna vers les deux femmes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t il tendant la main vers elles.

Théa détacha ses yeux de Daryl pour fixer ceux de Rick avant de se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir de la pièce.

\- Alethéa ! Cria Daryl.

Il voulu la suivre mais Carol l'en empêcha.

\- Laisses la !

\- Pourquoi se sauve t elle ?!

\- Laisses, Daryl, répondit Carol. Laisses lui du temps.

Le chasseur pris sur lui et se retint de courir après l'amazone.

\- Merci, souffla Carol. Il avait trop bu...

\- Lui cherches pas d'excuses ! Répondit Rick. Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurais dut intervenir ! Prends tes affaires et vas t'installer avec ta fille dans une autre chambre. On va l'enfermer ici en attendant de décider quoi faire de lui.

Daryl sortit de la chambre mais ne prit pas la même direction que Théa, il devait d'abords se calmer, ensuite il irait lui parler. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle s'était sauvée ainsi.

* * *

Carol pris l'ascenseur et remonta jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Une fois dans le hall elle pris directement le premier couloir que Jenner leur avait fait traverser pour arriver devant la grande porte qui donnait sur la petite écurie. Elle entra et s'approcha du box de Pilpao. Elle y trouva Théa qui passait la brosse sur la robe de l'étalon, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Salut, dit Carol en s'appuyant doucement sur la porte du box.

L'amazone tourna la tête vers elle et son visage se renfrogna un peu plus. Sans lui répondre, elle retourna a sa tache, tournant le dos a la femme qu'elle venait de sauver des coups de son mari.

\- Je voulais te remercier, insista Carol sans se formaliser de se faire ignorer.

Théa ne lui répondit toujours pas et continua de brosser son cheval.

\- Ed est bien amoché, Rick l'a enfermé dans la chambre. Je ne pence qu'il osera a nouveau lever la main sur nous.

Une fois encore seul le silence lui répondit. Loin de se décourager, Carol continua.

\- Daryl y a été un peu fort mais tu sais il était juste en colère après Ed.

A la mention de Daryl, elle vit le dos de Théa se raidir et ses épaules se crisper.

\- C'est un type bien Daryl, ajouta Carol. Il a juste besoin qu'on le comprenne, qu'on voit au delà de l'image du mauvais garçon qu'il veux bien nous montrer.

Silence.

\- Il a cherché a te suivre quand tu es partie. Je lui ai dit de te laisser un peu de temps.

A nouveau le silence, tout juste entrecoupé du bruit que faisait Pilpao en mâchonnant son foin.

\- Ça fait 23 ans que je suis marié avec Ed, il était gentil au début. Mais très vite tout a changé. Au début, c'était seulement quand il avait trop bu, puis c'est devenu plus régulier. Je pensais bêtement que la naissance de Sophia allait le calmer. Belle naïveté... Donc ça doit bien faire 20 ans que ça dure, que les coups font partis de ma vie...

La brosse ralentit sa course sur le dos du cheval mais sans s'arrêter pour autant.

\- Ça a duré combien de temps pour toi ? Demanda t elle.

Cette fois la brosse s'arrêta complétement et l'amazone s'immobilisa aussi, raide comme un piquet. Carol patienta en silence. Théa fini par décrisper les épaules et repris le pansage de son cheval.

\- 15 ans... Souffla la jeune femme.

Carol ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonnée.

\- 15 ans ? Mais tu as...

\- J'ai 24 ans... J'ai pris ma première gifle a 9 ans, ensuite, comme toi, c'est devenue monnaie courante puis routinier...

Carol resta silencieuse un bon moment, étonnée et attristée.

\- Comment tu as su ? Demanda Théa toujours sans se retourner.

\- Ton regard quand Ed t'a giflé mais surtout quand Daryl s'est mis en colère. Je vois le même regard dans les yeux de ma fille quand son père s'en prenait a elle.

Cette fois Théa lui fit face, le visage crispé et les yeux brillants. Elle avait une vilaine trace sur le coté du visage, conséquence de la gifle qu'elle avait prit.

\- Écoutes, commença t elle. Je ne veux pas que les autres le sache et Daryl encore moins.

Carol lui fit un petit sourire, compréhensive.

\- Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça, ajouta Théa en faisant un signe de tête vers la lèvre ouverte de Carol.

\- Je peux dire a Daryl que tu es ici ? Je pence qu'il veux te parler.

Théa hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- D'accord, fini t elle par dire.

Elle se retourna vers Pilpao tandis que Carol repartait dans les niveaux inférieurs.

* * *

\- Ouvres cette porte ! Hurla Daryl en tambourinant contre le panneau de bois.

Après la bagarre, le chasseur était retourné a sa chambre, avait fumé 4 clopes avant de ne plus tenir et de partir a la recherche de l'amazone. Il voulait une explication. Mais la porte de la chambre de Théa restait irrémédiablement close.

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas je défonce la porte !

\- Ne t'en prends pas a cette pauvre porte, dit une voix dans son dos. Tu as déjà fait bien assez de dégâts, même si je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Daryl tourna la tête et tomba sur Carol.

\- Rien a foutre, répondit il en recommençant a frapper a la porte. Je veux lui parler !

\- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Où est elle ?!

\- Aux écuries.

\- Évidemment, encore avec son foutu canasson !

Il avança dans le couloir, passant prêt de Carol qui le retint par le bras.

\- Vas'y doucement, Daryl. Elle avait une bonne raison de se sauver comme elle l'a fait.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui, elle a tout simplement eut peur.

\- Peur ?! Peur de quoi ? De Ed ? Je l'avais maitrisé !

_" De quoi pouvait elle bien avoir peur ?! Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était plutôt elle qui pouvait faire peur avec sa manie de découper les rôdeurs a coups d'épée ! "_

\- Ce n'est pas de Ed qu'elle avait peur. Mais de toi.

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

\- De moi ?! Mais...

\- Tu peux être très impressionnant quand tu te met en colère, Daryl.

Il ne réagit pas, trop étonné.

\- Quand tu as dit a Ed qu'il ne " _la _" toucherais plus, ajouta t elle. Tu parlais de moi ou de Théa ?

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul dans le couloir. Perdu, le chasseur ne bougea pas durant un moment.

* * *

Théa était assise par terre, le dos contre la paroi du box quand Daryl poussa la porte de l'écurie. Théa ne leva pas les yeux vers lui mais Pilpao hennit doucement pour accueillir son ami. Le chasseur s'approcha et offrit une caresse a l'étalon avant de s'assoir a son tour a côté de Théa.

L'épaule collée contre la sienne, il resta silencieux, la colère quittant peu a peu son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit son paquet de clopes et s'en alluma une, plus pour se donner une constance, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- On ne fume pas dans une écurie... Marmonna Théa.

\- Dénonces moi, répondit il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Tête de lard !

\- Tête de mule toi même !

Mais il tendit une cigarette a la jeune femme qui finit par l'accepter en grognant. Elle l'alluma et tira dessus avec bonheur quand Daryl se mit a ricaner doucement. Son hilarité fut contagieuse et Théa se mit elle aussi a rire de bon cœur avec lui, son épaule toujours contre la sienne. L'ambiance s'allégea tout de suite et les esprits s'apaisèrent doucement.

\- J'suis désolé de m'être énervé tout a l'heure, dit il. J'aurais pas dut, je voulais pas te faire peur...

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, répondit elle.

\- Je te ferais jamais de mal tu sais, ajouta t il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les joues rouges et le regard gêné. Elle le trouva mignon.

\- Je sais, sourit elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et détacha le regard de ses yeux verts, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, la faisant rire doucement. Il s'appuya contre la paroi du box, beaucoup plus détendu a présent. Il ne connaissait rien du passé de Théa mais il devinait que celui ci ne n'avait probablement rien a voir avec une ballade a Disneyland.

\- Tu me raconteras ? Demanda t il. Un jour ?

Elle pencha la tête et l'appuya contre l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Oui, un jour.

* * *

Ils passèrent un moment a discuter ensemble aux écuries, profitant d'un moment de paix et de calme avant que la faim ne les obligent a retourner avec les autres.

Le repas fut tout aussi copieux que la veille, quoique beaucoup moins arrosé. Certains d'entre eux avait encore une sacré gueule de bois, Glenn en premier, ce qui lui valut de se faire charrier par Daryl une bonne partie du repas. Mais l'ambiance se dégrada quand Shane recommença a poser des questions a Jenner.

\- Je veux pas vous agresser dès le départ mais nous ne sommes pas venus que pour la bouffe, doc ! On a des questions !

Jenner soupira, tout les yeux rivés vers lui.

\- Suivez moi, dit il.

Ils laissèrent en plan leurs assiettes et suivirent le scientifique jusqu'à la salle des ordinateur. Il les mis face a un écran géant.

\- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose que peu de gens ont eu la chance de voir.

A l'écran s'afficha une image numérique, montrant l'intérieur d'un crâne humain.

\- Voici le sujet test 19, expliqua t il.

\- C'est un cerveau ça ? Demanda Carl.

\- Oui, un cerveau des plus brillant, répondit Jenner. Bien qu'ici cela n'est pas la moindre importance...

Théa sentit une profonde tristesse et beaucoup de nostalgie dans sa voix. Le scientifique devait très bien connaitre la personne servant de sujet pour le test 19. L'image a l'écran passa en visualisation interne comme le commanda Jenner. Le cerveau apparut en HD, scintillant comme un sapin de noël.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Shane.

\- C'est tout ce qui fait de vous un être humain, expliqua Jenner. Vos souvenirs, vos émotions, votre personnalité. Se sont des synapses, toutes ces lumières sont des impulsions électriques dans le cerveau.

\- C'est du chinois tout ça... Dit Daryl.

\- Ce sont des neurones, dit Théa. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. Cela transmet les informations au cerveau.

Jenner leva un doigt vers elle pour approuver.

\- Ça transmet des messages, ça contrôle vos pensées, vos sentiments, vos actes...

\- Donc ceci est un patient ? Demanda Rick.

\- Oui, répondit Jenner. C'était...

\- Alors cette personne est morte ? Demanda Andréa.

\- C'était quelqu'un qui a été mordu mais qui a accepté de servir de test. Pour voir l'évolution de la maladie. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir nous aider a trouver une solution... Voici la 1ère phase.

A l'écran, les petites lumières dans le cerveau s'éteignirent une a une, jusqu'a disparaitre complétement.

\- La maladie, le virus ou la bactérie, nous ne savons pas encore... Cela attaque le cerveau un peu comme une méningite. Cela provoque des hémorragies accompagnés d'une forte fièvre. C'est une façon épouvantable de mourir. On s'éteint dans d'atroces douleurs... Les organes finissent par défaillirent puis le cerveau cesse toute activité.

A l'écran, le cerveau devint complétement noir.

\- Puis c'est la mort...

L'ambiance était pesante, tous repensait a Jim. A la façon dont il souffrait le martyre sur la route, les suppliants de le laisser sur place afin qu'il puisse en finir tant la souffrance était grande. Théa frissonna mais se dit qu'il était différent d'expliquer les choses comme le faisait Jenner et le vivre en direct sur les personnes qui nous entourent. Andréa ferma fortement les yeux, refrénant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Nous avons été attaqué il y a quelques jours, expliqua Lori. Elle a perdu sa sœur.

\- Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un, je comprend ce que vous ressentez, répondit Jenner.

Puis il détourna les yeux et lança la seconde phase.

\- La résurrection varie selon les individus, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Cela va de trois minutes a plusieurs heures... Encore une fois nous n'avons pas su expliquer ce phénomène. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps... Pour ce patient ci cela a pris deux heures, une minute et sept secondes...

A l'écran, une petite lumière rouge apparut au milieu du cerveau, prêt de la colonne vertébral.

\- Le cerveau redémarre ? Demanda Lori qui serrait son fils contre elle.

\- Non, juste le tronc cérébral, répondit Jenner. Cela leur permet juste de se relever, de bouger...

\- Mais, dit Théa. Ce ne sont plus des humains...

\- A vous de me le dire.

\- Cela n'a rien a voir avec ce que l'ont a vu juste avant. Là, le cerveau est éteint si ce n'est la petite zone en rouge.

\- Le cerveau est mort ! Toutes les parties qui font de vous qui vous êtes ne s'allume pas. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une coquille vide uniquement guidé par des instincts bestiaux et primitifs.

\- Manger... Dit Théa.

Encore une fois Jenner leva une main vers elle.

Brusquement, une forme noir traversa l'écran et brisa le crâne du sujet test 19, les faisant sursauter.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Carol.

\- Une balle, expliqua Daryl. Il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête.

L'écran redevint noir et Jenner s'en détourna en soupirant.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? S'énerva Shane.

\- Cela pourrait être un microbe, un virus, un parasite...

\- Ou un châtiment divin... Proposa Jackie d'un ton moralisateur.

\- Possible...

\- Mais enfin, dit Lori. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Il y a d'autres installations comme celle ci dans le pays ? Ou dans les autres pays ? Pourquoi êtes vous seuls ici ? Que c'est il passé ?!

\- Nous avons été coupés du monde. Plus de directives, plus de communications, plus rien... Ici, quand tout a commencé, beaucoup sont rentrés chez eux retrouver leurs familles. D'autre ont préféré... Une autre solution... J'ai vécu ici seul dans le noir pendant presque un mois.

\- Donc c'est partout pareil ! Dit Andréa. Il ne reste plus rien...

\- Pour ce que j'en sais, ce sont les Français qui ont tenus le plus longtemps... Puis il leur ait arrivé la même chose qu'a nous.

Le découragement s'abattit sur tout le groupe. Ils étaient venus ici avec l'espoir de trouver une solution. Bien que Théa n'y croyait pas, cela fut un coup dur pour tout le monde.

\- Je sens que je vais encore picoler ce soir, dit Daryl en se frottant les yeux.

Théa était bien d'accord avec lui. Dans la situation actuelle, une solution rapide, simple et efficace était tentante, se bourrer la gueule en était une.

\- Dites moi professeur, intervint Dale.

Il pointa su doigt une énorme horloge au dessus de leurs têtes. En y regardant de plus prêt, Daryl vit que ce qu'il avait prit pour une horloge au départ était en faite un compte a rebours.

\- Que va t il se passer quand le compte a rebours sera a zéro ?

Théa leva les yeux a son tour vers les chiffres qui défilaient. Si cela était bel et bien un compte a rebours, alors il ne restait plus qu'une heure. Mais une heure pour quoi ?

Jenner hésita visiblement a répondre.

\- Le groupe électrogène sera a court de carburant, expliqua t il.

\- Une pénurie de courant ? Demanda Rick. Et que ce passe t il dans ce cas ?

Jenner soupira.

\- En cas de pénurie de courant, il y aura une décontamination de tout le bâtiment...

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais Jenner ne voulu pas répondre et cela ne leur dit rien qui vaille.

D'un seul coup, l'éclairage cessa de fonctionner et le générateur de secours pris le relais, leur offrant plus qu'une faible lumière.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?! S'écria Daryl. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?!

\- Tout va s'éteindre petit a petit, l'air conditionné, la lumière. Seuls les ordinateurs continueront de fonctionner jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il attrapa une bouteille et but directement au goulot en s'installant devant un ordinateur. Théa jeta un œil au compte a rebours, le temps défilait rapidement ! Daryl perdit patience et arracha la bouteille des mains du scientifique.

\- Soyez clair bordel de merde ! Cria t il. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?!

Mais Jenner ne répondit pas et tapota sur son clavier.

\- J'en ai ma claque ! S'écria Shane. Allez prendre vos affaires ! On se tire d'ici !

Ils firent ce qu'il demanda et allèrent tous récupérer leurs affaires et leurs armes dans les chambres. Quand ils revinrent a la salle des ordinateurs, Théa s'inquiéta pour Pilpao.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on va le récupérer au passage, lui répondit Daryl.

\- Allez on se taille ! Hurla Rick.

Mais une alarme se déclencha, les faisant tous se figer sur place.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?!

_" 30 minutes avant la décontamination " _Annonça une voix.

\- Doc c'est quoi se bordel ?! Hurla Daryl. Expliquez nous !

\- Allez tout le monde va vers la sortie ! Cria Rick. On s'en va !

Mais Jenner pianota encore sur son clavier et la porte menant vers les ascenseurs se ferma devant eux.

\- Vous nous avez enfermé ? Gémit Glenn. Il nous a enfermé !

Cette fois Daryl perdit vraiment patience et se précipita vers Jenner.

\- Sale fils de pute ! Hurla t il. Tu vas nous laisser sortir !

\- Shane ! Cria Rick en pointant Daryl du doigt.

Le chasseur eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le scientifique par le col que Shane et T-dog lui sautèrent dessus.

\- Je vais te démonter la gueule ! Hurla t il. Tu nous as menti !

\- Calme toi putain !

\- Arrêtes !

Il se débattit mais Shane l'éloigna de Jenner. Rick s'approcha.

\- Jenner ! Ouvrez cette porte tout de suite !

\- Ça ne servirait a rien... Toutes les issues du rez de chaussé sont verrouillés, vous ne pourrez pas aller a l'extérieur !

\- Et bien déverrouilles les ! Cria Daryl.

\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle la-dessus, c'est un processus automatique. Je vous avez prévenus ! Je vous ai dit que quand ces portes se fermeront cela serait définitif !

Lori et Carol serrèrent les enfants dans leur bras.

\- Croyez moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi...

\- Ha ouais ? Dit Rick. Que va t'il se passer dans 28 minutes, hein ?!

Encore une fois Jenner refusa de répondre mais, a bout de patience, Rick et Shane le bousculèrent en lui criant de répondre. Le scientifique se leva de son siège et leur fit face.

\- Vous savez pourquoi le centre des contrôles des maladies existe ?! C'est pour protéger les gens comme vous de tout un tas de saloperies ! Des virus plus meurtrier que des bombes atomiques ! Des trucs a ne pas laisser sortir sous aucuns prétexte !

Puis il se rassit dans son siège.

\- En cas de pénurie de courant, le centre a des protocoles très précis pour éviter toute contamination a l'extérieur. Et la seule solution, c'est la destruction par une arme de destruction massive...

Une bombe... Voilà ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Une bombe allait raser purement et simplement le bâtiment, avec eux a l'intérieur... L'information imprima les esprits et un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle.

Théa se laissa tomber assise sur le sol et enfouis son visage dans ses genoux qu'elle ramena contre elle. Tout était fini... Elle entendit Carol se mettre a pleurer.

\- C'est comme si l'air prenait feu... Continua Jenner. Plus de souffrance, plus de chagrin, plus de peine ou de regrets...

Ils étaient tous abasourdis, apeurés, incapables de réagir. Certains se prosternèrent dans un coin, se serrant les uns contre les autres. D'autres affichèrent un visage résolu tandis le reste s'agitait nerveusement sur place.

Théa se dit que Jenner avait peut être raison. En finir de façon soudaine et sans douleur était peut être la meilleure des solutions... Elle eut juste de la peine pour son pauvre Pilpao qui l'attendait a l'étage. Il ne méritait pas cela... Mais cela valait surement mieux que de se faire dévorer ou mourir de faim a l'extérieur...

Elle sursauta quand un bruit de verre cassé résonna dans le silence de la salle. Elle releva la tête, Daryl venait de faire exploser la bouteille qu'il avait en main contre la porte en acier qui leur barrait la route.

\- TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! Hurla t il de toutes ses forces.

Mais Jenner ne réagit pas, résolu a laisser faire les choses. Une hache en main, Shane couru vers la porte en leur hurlant de dégagez de là. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte. T-dog en envoya une autre a Daryl et les deux hommes s'acharnèrent contre l'acier.

\- Ça ne sert a rien, dit Jenner. Cela vaut mieux ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas a vous de décider comment ma famille doit mourir ! Hurla Rick.

Shane revint vers eux, essoufflé.

\- Ça ne lui a même pas fait une égratignure !

\- Cette porte a été conçue pour résister a un tir de lance rocket !

\- C'est pas le cas de ta tête ! Hurla Daryl en courant vers le scientifique et en brandissant sa hache.

Encore une fois il fut stoppé par les autres. On lui arracha la hache des mains et on le repoussa derrière les écrans. Il marcha en long et en large tel un lion en cage, les yeux fou de rage. Théa le regarda, il transpirait la colère par tout les pores. Daryl capta son regard apeuré et respira profondément pour se calmer, ayant encore en mémoire les paroles de Carol.

\- Soyez lucide, c'est la fin. Nous assistons a l'extinction de l'espèce humaine...

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Cria Rick.

Shane craqua et attrapa un fusil qu'il pointa sur Jenner.

\- Tu vas nous ouvrir cette porte ! Hurla t il.

Les autres lui crièrent de baisser son arme, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allaient pouvoir sortir ! Il hurla et tira dans les écrans d'ordinateur qui explosèrent a l'impacte des balles. Rick dut lui arracher le fusil des mains et le frapper pour qu'il se calme. Puis il entama une longue discussion avec Jenner, le suppliant de leur laisser une chance de choisir, une chance de vivre...

Et contre toute attente, Jenner leur ouvrit la porte !

\- Toutes les portes du rez de chaussé sont verrouillés et je ne peux rien y faire.

Tous se relevèrent et se mirent a courir vers la portes sous les encouragement de Rick et Shane. Tous sauf Jackie et Théa.

\- Je reste ici, annonça Jackie. Jenner a raison, ça vaut mieux. Je préfère en finir sans douleur. Je n'attend plus rien de la vie... C'est mon choix !

Les autres tentèrent de la faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y fit et il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Tous coururent dans le couloir en direction des escaliers quand Daryl remarqua que Théa était toujours prostrée sur le sol. Le chasseur se précipita vers elle et lui tira le bras pour la relever mais elle résista.

\- Non ! Murmura t elle. Je préfère moi aussi en finir. Rien de bon ne nous attends dehors...

\- Lèves toi ! On peut survivre ! Je ne te laisserais pas crever ici !

\- Et pourquoi ?! Je ne suis personne pour toi ! On est même pas ami !

\- Si ! Tu es mon amie ! C'est a cause de moi que tu es là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

\- Tu le fera un jour, alors autant en finir tout de suite !

Il entendirent une énorme explosion au dessus de leur tête, faisant trembler le bâtiment. Daryl s'agenouilla face a elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Alethéa, tu as confiance en moi ?!

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant une réponse a sa question et cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

\- Oui, répondit elle.

\- Alors suis moi ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Je te le promet.

Il tira sur sa main et cette fois elle se releva et il l'entraina avec lui, grimpant précipitamment les escaliers. Enfin au rez de chaussé, ils coururent jusqu'à l'écurie.

Agité dans son box, Pilpao les accueillit avec un hennissement de soulagement. Pour faire plus vite, Théa et Daryl montèrent a deux sur son dos sans même prendre la peine de lui remettre un licol et l'amazone lança l'étalon au galop.

\- Accroches toi ! Cria t elle en dirigeant son cheval vers la baie vitrée explosée.

Daryl s'accrocha a sa taille et sentit le cheval prendre son élan. D'un habile saut il franchit la fenêtre et le chasseur faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il tint bon. Pilpao fonça a l'extérieur e eut tout juste le temps de s'abriter derrière le camping car avant que l'immeuble n'explose.

L'explosion fit trembler le sol et Pilpao glissa sur le bitume. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba, envoyant rouler ses deux cavaliers un peu plus loin sur le sol dur.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :D Zavez vu ? 6 chapitres pour les 6 épisodes de la saison 1 ! Même pas fait exprès hihi :D


	7. Chapitre 7

J'ai bien peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment, je suis navrée des délais :)

Pour ceux qui suivent aussi ACE le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours, il est déjà a moitié écrit.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le sol trembla durant un bon moment et Daryl resta a terre le temps que ça passe. L'odeur de la chair brulée vint lui chatouiller les narines avant qu'un nuage de cendres ne vienne tout recouvrir. Les bras sur la tête, il ne bougea pas et fit un rapide état des lieux. Les jambes, OK. Le dos, le ventre, OK. Il s'était un peu cogné la tête mais rien de bien grave, en revanche l'un de ses bras le brulait désagréablement. Il avait râpé le bitume en tombant de cheval... Il allait en faire de la chair a pâté de ce bourricot !

Quand tout redevint silencieux, si ce n'est le crépitement de l'incendie non loin d'eux, il risqua de jeter un œil. Devant lui, il vit Pilpao de se relever sans trop de difficultés, il avait fait une sacrée chute tout de même. Où était Théa ? Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le retourner sur le dos avec bien peu de délicatesse.

\- Aïeuh ! Gémit il. Fais gaffe !

\- Tu es vivant ! Dit Théa d'une voix soulagée.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Répondit il en se redressant et se secoua les cheveux pour chasser la poussière.

\- Nan, je m'inquiétais pour ma bonne conscience ! Ironisa t elle. Si tu étais mort ça aurait été de ma faute ! J'aurais pu dire adieu a ma place au paradis !

\- Très drôle...

Il se mit en position assise et jeta un œil a son bras. Il était tout écorché tout le long du biceps.

\- Putain... Crétin de cheval...

\- C'est pas sa faute, dit elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider a se relever. Sans lui on ne serais jamais sortit a temps !

\- A cause de toi tu veux dire ! Quelle idée de vouloir rester ! T'as souvent des envies suicidaire comme ça ?!

\- Ta gueule !

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des politesses, on pourrais peut être se remettre en route ! S'écria une voix.

Shane descendit du camping car, son fusil a la main.

\- Une seconde, Shane, intervint Rick. Faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire ! Est ce que tout le monde est là ?

Il tourna les yeux vers le reste du groupe. Bien évidemment il manquait Jackie qui avait décidé de rester avec Jenner. Daryl vit Carol serrer Sophia dans ses bras et nota l'absence de Ed. Tous le remarquèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire. C'était probablement mieux ainsi, quand a savoir si Carol avait volontairement laissé son mari enfermé avant l'explosion ou l'avait elle tout simplement oublié dans la panique, mystère... Probablement qu'ils n'auront jamais la réponse. Mais si c'était la première hypothèse alors Théa ne l'en blâmerait pas.

Une nouvelle et vive discussion recommença entre Rick et Shane. Ce dernier voulant absolument se rendre a Fort Benning. Rick dut s'avouer vaincu et accepta de se rendre a la base militaire. Mais la base était a 200 kilomètres et ils allaient devoir trouver suffisamment d'essence pour toutes les voitures. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient organisation, Théa fit grimper Pilpao qui boitait a l'arrière du camion. Elle examina de prêt son cheval et soigna les grosses égratignures qu'il avait sur les jambes. Mais sa boiterie ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. L'étalon avait fournis un gros effort pour sauter par dessus le rebord de fenêtre après deux jours passés en box. Elle espérait que ça ne soit qu'un muscle froissé. Il ne semblait pas avoir si mal que ça et s'appuyait sans problème sur sa jambe quand sa cavalière eut fini de désinfecter ses plaies.

Daryl monta a son tour dans le camion alors qu'elle venait de finir les soins. Il se tenait le bras contre lui, visiblement douloureux.

\- On va aller faire un tour dans le patelin d'à côté pour essayer de trouver de l'essence et des vivres, lui dit il. Pas de bobos ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Toi, en revanche tu ne t'ai pas loupé !

Elle ressortit le désinfectant ainsi qu'une bande. Elle lui attrapa le bras et tamponna un bout de coton imbibé sur la blessure. Il grimaça.

\- Chochotte, rit elle.

\- Et pourquoi toi t'as rien, d'abord ? Râla t il. Toi aussi t'es tombée de ton canasson !

\- Des années d'expérience, répondit elle en enroulant le bras du chasseur d'un bandage. Quand tu tombe, il faut rouler et pas se laisser tomber comme un poids mort. Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris a tomber de cheval sans me faire mal. Enfin, la plus part du temps je me fait pas mal.

Elle finit de soigner sa blessure et ajouta :

\- Merci au fait.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir sortie de là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- T'as perdu espoir pendant quelques minutes, c'est humain...

\- Mais je t'ai mis en danger.

\- Je me suis mit tout seul en danger, rien ne m'empêchais de partir aussi et de te laisser là. J'ai choisi de rester.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui et lui sourit. Encore une fois il sentit un truc bizarre dans son ventre comme a chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça...

\- Voilà, c'est fini, dit elle en relâchant son bras.

\- Merci...

Il avait encore mal mais c'était plus supportable ainsi.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir conduire avec un bras dans cet état.

\- De toute façon, on a décidé qu'on partirait avec moins de voiture pour économiser l'essence. On va mettre le plus de monde possible dans le camping car et ne garder qu'une voiture en plus de ton camion. On va entasser un maximum d'affaire a l'arrière de mon pickup, les tentes, les sacs, les armes...

\- Et ta moto ?

\- C'était celle de mon frère, dit il. Ça me fait chier mais elle consomme trop d'essence pour ne transporter qu'une seule personne et on a besoin de place pour mettre tout notre bordel. On a plus besoin des tente que de la moto.

\- Je sais pas pour le pickup mais tu peux charger la moto dans le camion, proposa t elle. Si il y a de la place pour deux chevaux il y a de la place pour un cheval et une moto.

\- Le poids va faire consommer plus d'essence...

\- Tu rigole ? Il y a un cheval de 450 kilos a l'arrière ! C'est pas ta petite moto qui va changer quoi que se soit !

\- Ce n'est pas une _petite _moto ! Un peu de respect gamine !

\- T'as qu'a arrêter de traiter mon cheval de canasson ! Tu vas finir par le vexer !

\- Le _vexer _?! S'indigna Daryl. C'est un cheval ! Il ne peut pas se vexer !

\- Toi t'es bien un âne et tu te vexe pour une _petite _histoire de moto !

Elle sourit devant son air choqué, fière d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos mamours ?! S'écria Shane. Les rôdeurs vont vous entendre a des kilomètres a la ronde !

Daryl ravala la réplique qu'il réservait a Théa pour envoyer chier l'adjoint du shérif. Théa éclata de rire.

\- Arrêtes de glousser comme une dinde et aide moi a monter ma bécane dans le camion ! J'aurais vraiment dut te laisser te foutre en l'air...

\- Tu ne le penses pas, répondit Théa en souriant.

_" Non, je ne le pense pas... " _Dit une petite voix dans la tête de Daryl.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Dix minutes plus tard, Pilpao eut une nouvelle compagne de route. Il regardait la moto de l'autre coté du bat flanc d'un drôle d'air.

\- T'en fais pas mon pote, dit Daryl. Celle la au moins tu es sur qu'elle te piquera pas ton foin !

Il grimpa a l'avant du camion sur le siège passager, laissant le volant a Théa afin qu'il puisse laisser son bras se reposer. Les trois véhicules prirent la route, ne faisant escale que quelques minutes dans une petite ville pour récupérer un peu d'essence et quelques vivres.

* * *

Il faisait un soleil de plomb, la chaleur était accablante et bien évidemment il n'y avait pas la clim dans le camion.

Pour passer le temps, Théa posa des questions a Daryl.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas faire la causette... Répondit il, la chaleur le rendait de mauvaise humeur en plus de son bras le faisait souffrir.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais mettre la radio. Et puis je veux juste en apprendre un peu plus sur les membres du groupe, surtout si je dois rester avec vous.

\- Par ce que t'es pas encore décidée ? Je pensais que c'était fait depuis le temps...

\- J'ai encore du mal a cerner certain d'entre eux. Rick a l'air d'être un type bien même si il a l'air de patauger dans la merde et d'improviser au fur et a mesure. Je vais pas le blâmer pour ça, on est tous dans le même cas. Glenn, Dale, Lori et Carol ne sont pas dangereux. Dale est plus pénible que dangereux d'ailleurs. Est ce qu'il essaye de paterner tout le monde comme ça ? Et a faire la morale ainsi pour tout et rien ?

\- Ouais... Il croit qu'il est la voix de la raison mais moi je dit que c'est juste un vieux qui radote.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'ouvrais pas ta grande bouche pour lui faire fermer la sienne.

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer au début, mais ce vieux croulant est plus têtu qu'un mulet ! Mais il ferait pas de mal a une mouche. C'est juste un foutu optimiste !

\- Je crois aussi. Il semble très attaché a Andréa, mais cette fille a l'air... Border ligne...

\- J'ai jamais trop parlé avec mais elle viens de perdre sa sœur, a ta place j'attendrais un peu avant de te faire une idée. Je sais a quel point on peux être con dans ces cas là.

Elle jeta un œil vers lui, se souvenant que lui aussi venait de perdre son frère. La mine fermée, il se trémoussait sur son siège pour trouver une position confortable. Théa changea de sujet.

\- Mais ce n'est pas eux qui me pose problème.

\- Laisse moi deviner, l'interrompit Daryl en posant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Shane ?

\- Bingo ! Répondit elle. Ce type, je le sens pas !

\- Tout ça parce qu'il ne t'as pas accueillie les bras ouverts quand tu as déboulé pleine balle sur ton cheval en brandissant Excalibur ! T'es vache quand même !

Elle ne tourna même pas le regard vers lui mais leva un joli majeur dans sa direction.

\- Blague a part, reprit il plus sérieusement. Je me méfie aussi de Shane. Quand ils ont tous débarqués dans la clairière, paumés et tremblants comme des poules mouillées, Shane a pris les commandes.

\- Pas Rick ?

\- Il n'était pas encore là. Lori et Carl en revanche étaient avec eux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Rick était a l'hôpital dans le comas. Shane c'est son pote, il a sauvé Lori et Carl pour les emmener au camps de réfugiés d'Atlanta. Mais comme l'armée a tout fait péter, ils ont débarqués ici. Ils étaient persuadés que Rick était mort et voilà qu'il débarque il y a plusieurs jours. Depuis, c'est tendu pour Shane. Je crois que lui et Lori couchaient ensemble.

\- Ce qui explique les tensions... Il est jaloux. Il est amoureux de Lori mais comme son mari n'est pas mort, il se retrouve au second plan.

\- Et sur les nerfs. Au début, il était plutôt efficace comme chef. Mais il perd complétement les pédales maintenant.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Ouais... Personnellement je m'en fou complétement de leurs histoires.

\- Je crois qu'il cache bien son jeu, mon instinct me dit que dans le fond il est mauvais...

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la route mais son visage était tendu.

\- Et moi ?

\- Quoi toi ?

\- Tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais des autres. Et de moi ? Tu penses quoi ? Plaisanta t il.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda t elle en lui souriant.

Il se posa la question intérieurement. Il se surprit a penser que oui, l'avis de la jeune femme sur lui l'intéressait.

\- Je crois que toi aussi tu caches bien ton jeu, répondit elle. Mais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Encore ton instinct qui te le dit ?

\- Oui.

Il voulut lui demander d'en dire plus mais fut interrompu quand elle freina brusquement.

Le camping car devant eux avait stoppé.

\- C'est la merde ! Dit Daryl en sortant du camion.

Théa l'imita et découvrit avec lui un immense embouteillage composé de plusieurs centaines de voitures abandonnées.

\- Comment allons nous passer ? Demanda Glenn. On va devoir faire demi tour !

\- Non, on gaspillerais de l'essence. Répondit Dale.

\- On doit pouvoir passer en zigzagant entre les voitures, dit Rick. Je vais partir devant avec le pickup, suivez moi !

\- Tu crois que le camion va pouvoir passer ? Demanda Théa a Daryl tandis qu'il remonter a bord de leur propre véhicule.

\- Si le camping car passe le camion passera aussi, répondit le chasseur. Reste derrière Dale et avance doucement.

Progressant avec lenteur, ils s'enfoncèrent parmi les cadavres de voiture, elle même remplies de cadavres pour la plupart.

\- A ce rythme on attendra Fort Benning après Noël ! Râla Daryl.

\- J'ai faim...

\- Pareil... En plus ça pue !

Mais ils n'allaient pas pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais de sitôt car devant eux le camping car stoppa a nouveau, accompagné d'un petit bruit d'explosion et de son nuage de fumée.

\- Fait chier !

A nouveau, Daryl descendit du camion et alla au devant du camping car.

\- Je vous l'ais dit 1 000 fois ! S'écria Dale. Je vous l'ais dit que la durite allait finir par lâcher ! C'est pas comme si on étaient au milieu de nul part !

\- Avec toutes les bagnole qu'il y a ici tu vas bien réussir a trouver les pièces qu'il te faut ! Râla Daryl.

Le chasseur s'éloigna un peu pour jeter un œil a un coffre de voiture grand ouvert.

\- On peut même trouver un tas d'autres truc ! Ajouta t il en jetant dans les mains de Théa un paquet de gâteaux qu'il venait de trouver.

\- Le temps que tu cherches on va jeter un œil aux voitures et voir ce que l'ont peux trouver d'autre, Dit Rick. De l'eau et de la nourriture en priorité.

\- Et des munitions, des armes... Enfin tout ce qui peut servir, ajouta Shane. Prenez des sacs.

\- Je vais siphonner de l'essence, proposa T-Dog en attrappant un bidon de plastique et un bout de tuyau. On aura peut être pas meilleure occasion.

\- Allez au boulot, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne restez pas seuls, ordonna Rick. Restez par groupe de deux ou trois et soyez prudents. Lori et Carol, restez ici avec les enfants.

\- Mais je veux aider ! Protesta Carl.

Théa se pencha sur lui avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux veiller sur Pilpao pour moi ? Ne le sort pas du camion mais tu peux lui tenir compagnie, vérifier qu'il va bien.

\- D'accord !

Enthousiasme, le petit garçon couru jusqu'au camion, suivi de prêt par Sophia.

\- On y va ! Grogna Daryl en s'éloignant.

Théa le suivit, la main posée sur la garde de son épée et les yeux attentifs aux alentours. Ils s'avancèrent un peu, jetant un oeil a toutes les voitures au passage. La récolte ne fut pas terrible mais ils découvrirent tout de même quelques trouvailles et notamment plusieurs boites de conserves et des pots de confitures. Ils emportèrent également quelques vêtements et tout un lot de piles.

Daryl était penché a l'intérieur qu'un 4x4 quand il poussa un cri de victoire. Il en ressortit, un air triomphant sur le visage et brandissant une bouteille de vodka.

\- De quoi égayer nos soirées, Princesse !

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Poivrot ! Répondit elle en souriant.

\- Ouais, bah ça fait pas de mal, dit il en glissant la bouteille dans son sac.

\- Regardes ! Voilà, pourquoi la route est bloquée !

Elle désigna du doigt un énorme camion couché sur le coté en travers de la route.

\- Pas sur que l'ont puisse le bouger et passer, dit le chasseur. On va devoir faire demi tour et prendre une autre route.

Un mouvement parmi les voitures devant eux les firent se figer. Les mains posées sur leurs armes, ils attendirent en silence.

Un rôdeur apparut, zigzagant entre les épaves en trainant les pieds. Théa sortit son lance pierre pour l'abattre mais Daryl posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Attends ! Chuchota t il. Regardes !

Derrière le rôdeur, des dizaines d'autres le suivirent ! Nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux pour pouvoir les affronter !

\- Retournons au camping car prévenir les autres ! Dit elle.

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière lui en courant discrètement. Mais les rôdeurs arrivèrent de tout les côtés !

\- Merde, râla Daryl a voix basse.

Ils allaient se faire encercler. Il chercha désespérément une solution de replie, regardant tout autour lui.

\- Ils arrivent ! Murmura Théa, de la panique dans la voix.

Elle entendait les grognements se rapprocher, ils étaient juste derrière la super 5 contre la laquelle ils étaient cachés. Brusquement, Daryl l'attrapa par le bras tout en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et la balança sur le siège arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tais toi !

Elle couina quand a son tour il grimpas dans la voiture en s'allongeant sur elle ! Il gesticula rapidement pour refermer la portière.

Juste a temps ! Deux secondes plus tard, les rôdeurs passaient juste là où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Putain ! S'écria Théa tandis qu'il se rallongeait de tout son poids sur elle. Mais tu...

Il lui posa une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Chut ! Murmura t il, le visage quasiment collé au sien. La horde va passer sans nous voir mais seulement si tu la boucle !

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais hocha la tête. Il libéra sa bouche et ils firent silence tout les deux.

La position était des plus inconfortable, Excalibur lui rentrait dans le dos et elle sentait la boucle de ceinture de Daryl appuyer sur sa hanche. C'est qu'il était lourd le chasseur ! Dans l'espoir de soulager un peu la pression dans son dos, elle essaya de se relever de quelques centimètres mais ne réussi pas a faire bouger le fourreau de son épée.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te tortiller comme ça ? Râla Daryl a voix basse. Ça devient gênant !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Répliqua t elle. C'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Mais elle vit une rougeur s'étaler sur les joues du chasseur et elle s'immobilisa. Tout aussi mal a l'aise que lui dans cette position improbable.

Les rôdeurs cognaient contre la voiture accompagnés de leur grognements. Ils étaient si nombreux autour de la voiture que l'intérieur de l'habitacle était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il ne sentait plus que le souffle de l'amazone sur son visage près du sien et son cœur qui battait la chamade contre son torse.

Un bruit plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter et elle agrippa la chemise du chasseur.

\- Tout doux, murmura t il prêt de son oreille. Y'en a un qui s'est cogné un peu plus fort contre la caisse, c'est rien.

La pression de ses doigts se relâcha sans pour autant le lâcher complétement. Il sentit les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Détends toi, la horde va passer et on pourra sortir. Les autres ont dut aussi se cacher dans les voiture ou dans le camping car.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

\- On entendrais des hurlements ou des coups de feu. T'en fais pas pour eux.

\- Je m'en fais pour Pilpao !

Puis elle rajouta en détournant le regard.

\- Et les enfants...

\- Tu t'en fou pas tant que ça finalement des autres, dit il, un brin moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sentit que ses battements de cœur s'étaient calmés. Il faisait très chaud dans la voiture et c'était étouffant. Il voulu se redresser un peu a l'aide de ses bras, histoire de soulager un peu la pression qu'il devait exercer sur elle. Il posa les mains sur la banquette et parvint a se soulever un peu. Elle en profita pour prendre une grande respiration.

La lumière revint dans l'habitacle en même temps que les rôdeurs s'éloignaient. Son nez a deux centimètre du sien, il avait une vue plongeante sur les deux billes vertes de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les paillettes dorés dans ses iris...

\- On peux peut être sortir maintenant ? Dit elle, elle même les yeux rivés dans ceux bleus du chasseur.

\- Ouais...

Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne réagit que quand elle cligna des yeux, une rougeur s'installant sur ses taches de rousseurs.

\- Ouais...

Il se racla la gorge et s'appuya plus fort sur ses mains pour se mettre a califourchon. Mais la brulure de son bras se réveilla et il lâcha, le faisant retomber de tout son long sur l'amazone.

\- Pardon ! Dit il, le nez dans ses cheveux et leur odeur vanillé tandis qu'elle avait le souffle coupé.

Il se contorsionna pour atteindre la poignée de la portière. Enfin il put sortir a l'air libre, le visage en feu. Il tendis la main a l'intérieur de la voiture et attrapa la main de Théa pour l'aider a sortir. La couleur de ses joues aurait pu rivaliser avec la sienne. Elle évita son regard et frotta sa hanche, là ou la boucle de ceinture était rentrée dans sa chair. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompu. Un cri retentit dans le cimetière de voiture. Daryl se mit a courir vers le camping car, Théa sur les talons. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon...

* * *

Les cris venaient de Sophia qui s'enfuyait vers la forêt, deux rôdeurs a ses trousses.

\- Sophia ! Hurla Carl qui surgit de derrière une voiture et se lança a la poursuite de son amie qui s'enfonçait sous les arbres.

\- Carl ! Cria Rick a son tour en s'extirpant de sous une autre voiture sous laquelle il s'était caché.

\- Aidez la par pitié ! Sophia !

Carol voulu se jeter a son tour derrière sa fille mais fut retenue par Lori et Andréa.

\- Putain, fais chier, râla Daryl en sautant par dessus la barrière de sécurité, son arbalète en main.

Théa couru jusqu'au camion et constata avec soulagement que Pilpao allait bien. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas et fit sortir rapidement l'étalon du véhicule. D'un bond elle grimpa dessus.

\- Je vais les contourner, cria t elle a Rick qui courrait lui aussi vers la forêt.

Elle lança son cheval au galop et s'enfonça a son tour parmi les arbres.

* * *

Navrée des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, j'ai relu rapidement mais probablement que vous avez du en trouver :p

A très vite !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hellow les artistes, voici la suite !

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews/messages et d'avoir mis la fic dans vos favori :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Suivant les bruits de pas devant, eux, Daryl et Rick couraient derrière les enfants et les rôdeurs.

\- Attends, attends ! S'écria Daryl en freinant des quatre fers.

\- Quoi ?! Il faut les rattraper !

Daryl s'accroupit et désigna le sol du doigt.

\- D'autres rôdeurs, dit il en montrant les traces dans la terre. En plus des deux qui suivent les enfants.

\- Merde ! Dit Rick en regardant tout autour de lui. CARL ! SOPHIA !

\- Les traces partent dans deux directions, ajouta Daryl. Je crois qu'ils se sont séparés.

\- D'accord, on va se séparer nous aussi dans ce cas. On va suivre les deux pistes.

Les deux hommes partirent chacun dans une direction différente en suivant les traces. Daryl, les yeux rivés sur le sol mais son arbalète armée, avança prudemment entre les arbres. Il tourna un bon moment, parfois en rond. Carl, car il soupçonnait que les traces étaient les siennes au vu de leur taille, devait courir dans tout les sens pour semer les monstres. La luminosité augmenta peu a peu et la forêt se clairsema. Il devait approcher de l'orée de la forêt.

Des cris retentirent un peu plus loin devant lui. Il se mit a courir dans leur direction et débarqua dans une clairière. Aveuglé par le soleil, il chercha autour de lui la provenance des cris. Carl apparut a son tour a une cinquantaine de mètre de lui. Il courrait en boitant droit devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, six rôdeurs débarquèrent a leur tour dans la clairière, a la suite du petit garçon.

\- Fait chier !

Daryl se mit a courir dans leur direction le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre Carl et les cadavres. Mais le petit garçon boitait et ne courait pas très vite, maintenant a peine la distance entre lui et les rôdeurs. Daryl accéléra, il ne pouvait pas tirer en pleine course, il devait se rapprocher !

Brusquement, Carl trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. Le chasseur stoppa sa course et tira un premier carreau d'arbalète. L'un des rôdeur s'effondra, bloquant le passage des cinq autres.

\- Cours Carl ! Hurla t il.

Mais le petit ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur les monstres qui enjambaient le corps de leur condisciple. Daryl rechargea son arme et tira a nouveau, abattant un autre rôdeur, mais il n'aurait jamais le temps de tous les tuer avant qu'ils n'atteignent le petit garçon ! L'un deux était déjà a moins de deux mètres de lui ! Et voilà qu'il était a court de flèches !

Il jura et se remit a courir en sortant son couteau de chasse, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverais pas a temps !

Quelque chose passa prêt de lui a toute vitesse, le bousculant presque. Il vit Théa couchée sur l'encolure de Pilpao lancé a pleine vitesse vers Carl. En arrivant a sa hauteur, elle se pencha encore plus et tendit le bras vers le jeune garçon qu'elle attrapa par le t-shirt. Elle le hissa devant elle sur le cheval, toujours en plein galop. Quand Carl fut a califourchon et accroché a la taille de l'amazone, Théa fit faire demi tour a son étalon. Son lance pierre a la main, elle abattit les derniers rôdeurs en moins de trente secondes.

Le calme revint sur la prairie et Pilpao stoppa sa course, essoufflé. Carl s'effondra en pleure dans les bras de Théa.

\- C'est fini, Carl, lui dit elle en le serrant contre elle. Tu es sauvé.

Daryl arriva a leur hauteur.

\- Bien joué, Princesse ! Dit il. C'était tout juste.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier, répondit elle. Heureusement, je n'étais pas loin.

Elle se pencha sur le petit garçon qui pleurait toujours contre elle.

\- Tu vas bien, Carl ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, ça va, pleurnicha t il en reniflant. On s'est séparés avec Sophia, les rôdeurs étaient trop nombreux.

\- Tu as bien fait, Carl. Tout vas bien, c'est fini.

Il replongea dans le t-shirt de Théa et s'y accrocha de toute ses forces, encore tout tremblant.

\- On ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres, dit Daryl après avoir récupéré ses flèches. Il faut retrouver Sophia. Rick est partit dans sa direction.

Elle remit son cheval en route et Daryl les précéda a pied entre les arbres. Il tombèrent rapidement sur Rick qui venait de tuer les deux rôdeurs qui étaient a la poursuite de Sophia. Il était couvert de sang. Abattre des rôdeurs a coup de pierre semblait être très salissant...

\- Papa ! Hurla Carl.

\- Carl ! Répondit il en se retournant vers eux.

Il couru vers son fils que Théa faisait descendre de cheval. Il le réceptionna et le serra contre lui.

\- Merci, dit il a Daryl.

\- Remercie Théa, grogna t il. C'est elle qui l'a sauvé.

\- C'est nous deux, ajouta t elle.

\- Peu importe, répondit le Shérif. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Et Sophia ?

\- Elle...

\- Hey ! Hurla une voix derrière les arbres. On est là !

Ils se tournèrent pour découvrir Shane et Glenn qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Tous ensemble ils se rendirent là où Rick avait laissé Sophia. Il était tombé sur elle dans la forêt et lui avait demandé de se cacher dans un renfoncement au pied de la rivière. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser son arme a feu, de peur d'attirer la horde vers eux. Mais la petite fille n'était plus dans sa cachette quand ils y arrivèrent.

Les pieds dans l'eau, Daryl observa les alentours.

\- Tu es sur que c'est le bon endroit ? Demanda t il.

\- Oui, je suis sur, répondit Rick, en proie a la panique. Je lui ai dit de se cacher et de m'attendre ici. J'ai éloigné les rôdeurs dans une autre direction. Je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger !

\- Super, grogna Daryl. On est pas dans la merde !

\- Elle est peut être partie vous rejoindre au camping car. Je lui ai indiqué la direction au cas ou je ne reviendrais pas. On est pas si loin de l'autoroute.

\- Sauf que c'est une gamine ! Elle a peur, elle est fatiguée, s'écria Shane. Vas savoir si elle a retenue tout ce que tu lui as dit ! Tu aurais dut la garder avec toi !

\- Je voulais éloigner les rôdeurs ! Riposta Rick.

\- Hey ! Lança Daryl. Il y a des empreintes ici. Elle a fait ce que tu lui as dit, elle est retournée vers l'autoroute.

Ils sortirent de l'eau pour remonter sur la berge.

\- Elle doit être planquée quelque part, on va la retrouver.

\- Ok, Carl, je veux que tu reste avec Théa, dit Rick en s'adressant a son fils de nouveau perché sur Pilpao. Si jamais il y a un problème, vous vous sauvez. Tu es en sécurité avec elle. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

Rick leva les yeux vers l'amazone qui hocha la tête, surprise d'une telle marque de confiance.

Daryl en tête, ils suivirent la piste qui s'enfonçait dans les bois en direction de l'autoroute. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le chasseur stoppa et s'accroupit sur le sol, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Tout allait bien jusque la, dit il en examinant le sol. Elle n'avait qu'a continuer tout droit. Mais elle a tourné par là.

Il désigna une direction opposée a celle de l'autoroute.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Glenn.

\- Quelque chose a dut lui faire peur, proposa Shane.

\- Un rôdeur ?

\- Non, il n'y a que ses traces a elle et aucune autre. Il n'y a rien qui indique pourquoi elle a brusquement fait demi tour.

Théa était inquiète pour la petite fille. D'autres rôdeurs se trouvaient dans la forêt et elle pouvait tomber sur eux a n'importe quel moment. Elle sentit Carl se serrer contre elle, inquiet lui aussi pour son amie.

\- On va la retrouver, lui souffla t elle a l'oreille. On t'as bien retrouvé toi.

Il hocha la tête mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Shane. On suit la piste ?

\- Non, il faut que certain d'entre nous retourne au camping car, ils vont commencer a paniquer et ils sont sans protection.

\- T-Dog et Dale sont avec eux, dit Théa.

\- Dale n'est qu'un vieux croulant, ricana Daryl. Ce n'est pas lui qui va pouvoir les protéger même si il est armé. Surtout si la horde revient par ici.

\- Et T-dog est blessé, ajouta Glenn. Il s'est ouvert le bras sur une carcasse de voiture.

\- Raison de plus, dit Rick. Shane, toi et Glenn retournez avec les autres. Dites leur que nous sommes sur la piste de Sophia et qu'ils doivent rester calme.

\- Je vais leur faire fouiller des bagnoles, ça va les occuper.

\- Ok, dit Rick avant de se tourner vers Théa.

\- Tu peux ramener Carl là-bas ? Demanda t il.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir juste tout les deux ? Douta t elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Daryl qui commençait déjà a suivre les traces de pas.

\- T'inquiète, Princesse, dit il. On vous rejoint plus tard.

\- D'accord, dit elle après avoir hésité quelques seconde.

Elle fit faire demi tour a son cheval et suivi Shane et Glenn a travers les arbres.

* * *

Espérant que le reste du groupe était arrivé sans encombre a l'autoroute, Rick suivait docilement Daryl qui ne lâchait pas le sol du regard. Rick lui, ne voyait strictement rien.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, dit il. Moi je ne vois que de la terre et des feuilles...

\- Tu veux un cours de pistage ? Râla le chasseur. Ou tu veux qu'on retrouve cette gamine et qu'on ramènes nos miches sur l'autoroute le plus vite possible ?

\- J'espère juste que les autres y sont arrivés sans problème.

\- T'inquiètes, ton fils ne craint rien avec Théa. Son canasson peut détaller plus vite que et moi réunis.

\- J'imagine que je devrais te remercier de l'avoir ramenée dans le groupe. Sans elle ont serais tous mort. Et vous venez encore de sauver la vie de Carl.

\- C'est elle qui est revenue d'elle même, je lui ai rien demandé.

\- Mais tu l'a quand même convaincue de rester. D'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais demandé comment tu l'a rencontré ?

\- Je suis tombé sur elle dans les montagnes pendant la chasse.

\- Et tu l'a ramené au camps ? Comme ça ? Tu es plus prudent d'habitude.

\- Elle était blessée, grogna t il, agacé par les questions du Shérif.

\- Ça non plus ça ne t'arrête pas d'habitude...

Franchement agacé, Daryl stoppa et fit face a Rick.

\- Quand je suis tombé sur elle, elle était attaqué par des rôdeurs. Elle s'en sortait bien avec son épée mais j'ai du intervenir car l'un d'eux s'approchait par derrière. Je n'étais pas sur qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte a temps alors je l'ai tuer d'un carreau. Sauf que je l'ai déconcentré et résultat elle est tombée et s'est cogné la tête. Je pouvais pas la laisser inconsciente se faire dévorer sous mes yeux !

Il se retourna a nouveau et repris la route.

\- Je l'ai ramené parce que c'était une gamine et que c'était ma faute si elle était blessée.

\- C'est la seule raison ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu se battre. Avec sa foutu épée et son lance pierre. Je me suis dit qu'une combattante comme elle serait utile au groupe.

\- Pourtant rien ne prouvait qu'elle était digne de confiance ?

\- Où tu veux en venir a la fin ? Râla le chasseur.

\- Nul part, répondit Rick. J'essaye de comprendre.

\- Y'a rien a comprendre !

\- Juste que tu sais juger les gens. Tu as bien fait. En plus pour ne rien gâcher, elle est plutôt jolie a regarder !

Daryl grogna encore dans sa barbe devant le ton moqueur de Rick avant de garder le silence. Le Shérif l'imita et Daryl en fut soulagé.

Ils marchèrent encore un bout de temps avant qu'un bruit ne les fit se stopper. Un peu plus loin devant eux, un rôdeur marchait parmi les arbres. Discrètement, ils s'en approchèrent et Daryl lui tira une flèche dans le crâne.

Penché sur le cadavre, Rick se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je crois qu'il vient de se nourrir...

\- Il a le bide plein c'est certain.

\- Oui mais de quoi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit Daryl en sortant son couteau de chasse et il s'attaqua a la chair décomposée.

* * *

Au camps, la tension montait au fur et a mesure que les heures passaient et que les deux hommes ne revenaient pas avec Sophia. Carl fut très heureux de retrouver sa maman qui remercia Théa a n'en plus finir.

L'amazone s'isola près de son camion, soulagée de voir que les autres avaient découvert un énorme stock de bouteille d'eau. Elle put étancher sa propre soif ainsi que celle de Pilpao. En début de soirée, elle faisait le pied de grue, assise sur la glissière de sécurité, a guetter le retour de Daryl et de Rick. Un peu plus loin, elle aussi les yeux rivés sur les arbres, Carol se rongeait les sang pour sa fille. Théa lui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil, imaginant sans problème ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Elle entendait derrière elle certains membres du groupe se disputer. Shane, Dale et Andréa était en désaccord a propos de l'arme de cette dernière. Elle voulait la récupérer mais Dale s'y opposait, soutenu par Shane. Mais Théa n'avait que faire de leur querelle ridicule, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la rangée d'arbres qui se trouvait devant elle, attendant avec angoisse que Daryl et Rick en sortent, Sophia a leur cotés. Il faisait déjà presque nuit.

Ses prières furent exaucés, mais seulement a moitié. Avec un immense soulagement, elle vit Daryl sortir de la forêt avec Rick mais sans la petite fille.

\- Vous ne l'avait pas retrouvée ?! Paniqua Carol.

\- On a perdu sa trace, expliqua Rick. On reprend les recherches dès l'aube.

\- Vous allez la laisser toute seule ?! Toute la nuit en pleine forêt !

\- C'est trop dangereux dans le noir, intervint Daryl. On y verrait rien, on tournerais en rond et c'est un coup a nous perdre nous aussi, ce qui ne rendrait pas service a ta fille.

\- Mais elle n'a que douze ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé ?

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander Carol mais je te demande de ne pas paniquer.

\- On a trouvé des traces, on les retrouvera demain matin.

\- Nous savons qu'elle est là quelque part mais pour être efficace on doit s'organiser.

Puis il se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- Tu connais la forêt mieux que personne, il faut que tu supervise les choses.

\- C'est du sang ? Demanda Carol en désignant le pantalon crasseux de Daryl.

\- C'est celui d'un rôdeur qu'on a croisé, la rassura t il.

\- Vous avez croisé un rôdeur ? Paniqua Carol. Mais, et si il a fait du mal a Sophia ?!

\- Non, nous sommes sur qu'il ne s'en ai pas pris a Sophia.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Rick hésita alors Daryl prit le relais.

\- Parce que je l'ai ouvert, pour être sur. Mais ce sac a viande n'a bouffé que de l'écureuil.

Théa cru que Carol allait défaillir. L'amazone quitta le groupe au moment ou la mère de famille accusait Rick d'avoir laissé sa fille toute seule.

Le cœur gros, Théa rejoignit son camion et s'assit sur le siège passager. Elle était bien sure soulagée que les deux hommes soient revenus sain et sauf. Mais la douleur et la peine de Carol était dur a voir et trouvait un écho en elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix a coté d'elle.

Daryl ouvrit la portière et s'assit a ses cotés en gémissant. Il avait mal au pieds d'avoir crapahuter des heures en forêt. Elle lui tendis une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait.

\- On va la retrouver, dit il. Dès demain matin, on va organiser les recherches.

L'amazone resta silencieuse. Bien qu'intrigué par son silence, Daryl ne chercha pas a savoir pourquoi et préféra fouiller dans ses poches a la recherche de son paquet de clopes. Il le trouva complétement écrasé.

\- Et merde ! Fais chier...

\- Attends, dit Théa.

Elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la boite a gant.

\- Shane nous a fait fouiller les voitures et j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle lui tendit une cartouche de cigarettes toute neuve, sa marque préférée en plus !

\- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Plaisanta t il en ouvrant un premier paquet.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre une cigarette a son tour. Content de la voir se dérider un peu, il tira sur les bandages de son bras pour les enlever. De toute façon ils étaient foutu.

\- Je devrais t'en mettre un nouveau, dit elle.

\- Plus tard, répondit en farfouillant dans son sac a dos. Je crois qu'on a bien mérité de ce détendre un peu après cette sale journée.

Il sortit la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu veux te souler la gueule ? Rit elle. Encore ?

\- Bah... Ça peux pas faire de mal !

Il ouvrit la bouteille et la tendit a la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un sourire et but directement au goulot.

\- Brrrrr, fit elle en réprimant un frisson. T'as raison ça fait du bien.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille et il pris une gorgée a son tour. Le silence tomba sur l'autoroute, tandis qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, laissant l'alcool les détendre au moins le temps d'une soirée. Les autres étaient couchés depuis longtemps, interchangeant des tours de garde. Mais les deux amis restèrent dans leur coin, se suffisant a eux même, buvant leur vodka et se gavant de chips trouvés dans les voitures.

Daryl voulu en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme et celle accepta de se dévoiler un peu plus.

\- Je travaillais dans un spectacle itinérant. Une sorte de cirque a ciel ouvert mais très accès sur les spectacle équestres. Pendant les spectacles on pouvais présenter aussi bien des joutes de chevalier que des batailles de far-west. Jusqu'à des démonstrations d'équitation très modernes et des rodéos.

\- Cela explique ta dextérité a l'épée et a cheval.

\- J'étais a cheval avant de marcher, expliqua t elle. Nous parcourions tout le pays. Les enfants adoraient les combats de chevaliers ! C'était notre spectacle far !

\- Tu avais le rôle d'un chevalier ?

\- Oui mais nous étions tous polyvalents. D'un jour a l'autre on pouvait passer de l'armure au chapeau de cow-boy ou a la coiffe indienne. Cela évitait que le public ne se lasse. En général nous restions un mois sur place avant de passer a la ville suivante.

\- Ça a l'air super comme vie, tu as du en voir du pays !

\- Mouais... Je sortais rarement en dehors de la troupe, j'avais trop de travail.

\- Et le lance pierre ? Comment as tu appris ?

\- Nous organisions régulièrement des concours de tir qui avaient beaucoup de succès ! Tire a l'arc, arbalète, au couteau, au fusil ou au colt. Pour les enfants il y avait une petite catégorie pour le tir au lance pierre et les gosses adoraient ça. C'est moi qui s'en occupais. Avec les années, mon lance pierre est devenu un prolongement de mon bras.

\- Comme Excalibur.

Elle rit encore de ce rire cristallin qui lui remuait les entrailles, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues.

\- Oui, comme Excalibur ! J'ai passé toute ma vie avec la troupe, je n'ai jamais connu qu'eux.

\- Tu avais de la famille là-bas ? Demanda t il. Avant tout ça ?

Mais son visage se ferma brusquement et il comprit qu'il avait abordé un sujet difficile. Il n'insista donc pas devant son silence et changea de sujet.

Théa pris une nouvelle gorgée de vodka.

\- Au moins ça réchauffe, dit elle.

\- T'as froid ? Demanda t il.

\- Ça va, mais la nuit promet d'être fraiche.

\- Ouais, grogna t il.

Il attrapa a nouveau son sac a dos et en sortit une petite couverture qu'il posa sur les épaules de Théa.

\- Merci, dit elle en serrant les pans autour d'elle.

Elle bailla tandis qu'il s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui dit il. Le journée va être longue demain.

\- Hum...

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés et elle s'endormit en quelques secondes. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule du chasseur qui ne bougea pas.

* * *

Le lendemain a l'aube, Daryl organisa les recherches. Il décida qu'il valait mieux que tous s'y mettent pour chercher la petite fille. Seul Dale et T-dog qui était blessé, resteraient au camping car.

Durant deux heures, ils parcoururent tous ensemble l'immense forêt sans aucun succès. Seule la découverte d'une tente rompit un peu la monotonie de leur ballade morbide, longeant la rivière qui était leur seul point de repère. Mais la tente, dans laquelle ils avaient espéré trouver Sophia, était vide, si ce n'est le cadavre d'un homme qui s'était fait sauté la cervelle.

A la fin de la journée, l'espoir s'éteignait peu a peu de la retrouver vivante. Carol était de plus en plus nerveuse et continuait de reprocher a Rick d'avoir laissé Sophia seule la veille. Théa ne pouvait l'en blâmer, la mère de famille avait besoin d'un responsable et Rick était malheureusement tout désigné.

Des tensions apparurent au sein du groupe, fatigue, désespoir et peur prenaient peu a peu le dessus.

Il allait bientôt faire nuit et il fallait prendre un décision. Ils firent finalement demi tour après avoir fait une pause dans une église qu'il croisèrent en chemin, attirés par le son de ses cloches. Un nouvel espoir déçu pour Carol, l'église n'était remplie que par des rôdeurs... Seul Shane, Rick restèrent en arrière pour faire un dernier tour des environs, accompagnés de Carl qui avait voulu rester avec son père.

Le reste du groupe reprit la route pour retourner au camping car. Mais en chemin une dispute éclata entre Lori, Carol et Andréa. Les laissant se disputer, Théa descendit de cheval pour se dégourdir les jambes et laisser Pilpao se reposer. Daryl s'approcha d'elle pour lui proposer une bouteille d'eau.

\- Il tient le coup ? Demanda t il.

\- Oui, mais il fait chaud et le terrain est difficile... Dès qu'on en aura l'occasion il faudra trouver du matériel de maréchalerie pour que je m'occupe de ses sabots. Sinon il risque de se mettre a boiter au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es vraiment multitâche comme fille, répondit il en haussant les sourcils. Chevalière, cow-girl, maréchal... Au lit aussi tu es multi-tache ? Plaisanta t il.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, ses joues prenant la teinte d'une tomate bien mure.

\- Je rigole Princesse ! Faut te détendre un peu !

Il adora la manière dont son nez se fronça et la petite moue boudeuse qu'elle afficha. Il rit doucement avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui embrasser la joue. Il fut tout aussi surprit qu'elle par son geste qu'il avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir, il en avait juste eu envi.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi lui dire mais fut interrompu quand une cavalière déboula sur un cheval alezan prêt de leur groupe en hurlant le nom de Lori.

Il braqua son arbalète sur la nouvelle venue.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	9. Chapitre 9

Deux chapitres coup du coup ^^ je vous gâte ce week-end ! M'étant coincé le cou je ne peux pas travailler donc je me plonge dans mes fic, autant voir le bon côté des choses ! :p

Nos deux héros se rapprochent gentiment et Daryl se pose beaucoup de questions. Je passe sur les scènes avec le reste du groupe a la ferme et l'expédition de Shane avec Otis, Daryl et Théa n'étant pas présent avec eux, mais vous connaissez l'histoire ;) De toute façon le plus gros de la fic va se concentrer sur eux, l'intrigue principale suivant celle de la série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

\- Lori ? Lori Grimes ? Demanda l'inconnue, indifférente au carreau d'arbalète pointé sur elle.

\- C'est moi Lori ! Répondit cette dernière.

\- C'est Rick qui m'envoie, écoutez moi, Carl est blessé !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Il s'est prit une balle ! Rick a besoin de vous !

Sans réfléchir, Lori retira son sac a dos et saisie le bras de l'inconnue pour grimper derrière sa selle.

\- Hey ho ! Cria Daryl. On la connait pas cette nana ! Tu vas pas la suivre comme ça !

\- Rick a dit que d'autres personnes attendaient sur l'autoroute près de l'embouteillage géant. Faites demi tour et allez vers Fardon Brown, arrêtez vous a la ferme au nom de Green !

Elle fit faire demi tour a son cheval et partit au petit galop avec Lori accrochée derrière elle.

\- Théa, suis les avec ton cheval ! Ordonna Andréa a l'amazone.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert a rien ! Protesta t elle. Elle a donné le nom de Rick et connaissait celui de Lori. Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité.

\- Elle a raison Andréa, intervint Carol.

\- Et si elle tombe dans un piège ?! Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu les rattrape !

\- J'ai dit non ! Dit Théa d'un ton ferme. Pilpao est fatigué ! Je vais pas galoper derrière elles alors que visiblement il n'y pas de danger !

\- T'as peur ou quoi ?! S'énerva Andréa.

\- Toi ta gueule ! Répondit le chasseur. Tu ne lui parle pas comme ça !

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Toi qui nous a toujours parlé comme a des chiens !

Andréa lança un regard dédaigneux a Théa.

\- Sauf avec elle, Shane avait peut être raison a son sujet, ce n'est qu'une sauvage ! On ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- Arrête Andréa, intervint Glenn. Théa nous a montré plus d'une fois qu'elle était avec nous ! Et Rick lui fait confiance.

\- Et après ?! Ce n'est pas parce que Rick dit quelque chose qu'il a forcément raison ! Si il n'avait pas abandonné Sophia, on en serait pas là ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avec Shane et lui ne fait pas confiance a cette sauvage ! Et il n'avait peut être pas tout a fait tord en disant que Daryl couchait avec elle. Ce n'est qu'un plouc ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui commande ?!

Théa cru que Daryl allait planter son couteau dans le crâne de la blonde mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il eut un sourire carnassier en approchant son visage tout prêt du sien. Andréa ne put cacher une grimace de peur et recula d'un pas.

\- Si tu l'aime tant ton Shane, t'as qu'a allez le rejoindre, j'en ai rien a branler ! Amuse toi bien avec les zonards en route, mais cette fois il n'y auras aucun plouc ou aucune sauvage pour te sauver les miches. A partir de maintenant, les rôdeurs peuvent bien se faire les dent sur toi que je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt. Et a la prochaine insulte je t'arrache la langue pour te fourrer le cul avec.

Puis il fit demi tour s'enfonça parmi les arbres. Carol et Glenn le suivirent en lançant des regards en coin a Andréa qui n'osait pas bouger. Théa n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elle regardait la blonde comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte qu'elle avait bien envi d'écraser.

\- Tu n'en vaut pas la peine, décida t elle finalement avant de faire demi tour, son cheval sur les talons.

* * *

Ils furent de retour au camps a la tombée de la nuit. Dale fut surpris de les voir revenir sans Rick, Lori, Shane et Carl. Glenn lui expliqua rapidement ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mais qui lui a tiré dessus ?!

\- On ne sais pas ! Tout ce qu'on sais c'est qu'une fille a débarqué sur son cheval et a embarqué Lori.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? S'étonna le vétéran du groupe.

\- Toi commence pas a me les briser papy ! Répondit Daryl. C'est Rick qui l'a envoyé, elle connaissait les noms de Lori et Carl.

Daryl passa devant Dale sans le regarder, pas d'humeur a répondre a ses questions.

\- J'ai entendus des cris aussi, ajouta Dale.

Andréa passa a son tour devant le vieux, un air renfrogné sur le visage et alla s'enfermer dans le camping car en claquant la porte.

\- On a eu... Un petit différent, expliqua Glenn.

\- Je vois... Et Sophia ?

Le reniflement et le sanglot que poussa Carol répondit a sa question. Dale et Glenn entourèrent la mère de famille de leur bras.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle est toute seule là-bas... Gémit elle.

\- C'est trop dangereux de chercher de nuit, Carol, lui dit Dale. On reprendra les recherches demain matin.

\- Je n'arrête pas de prier, de supplier dieu pour qu'il me rende ma fille. Je sais que tout est de ma faute...

\- Bien sur que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai laissé Ed mourir au CDC. C'est ma punition...

Elle l'avait donc bel et bien sciemment laissé enfermé dans la chambre du CDC... Mais personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, encore moins maintenant que l'apocalypse était sur eux. Et Théa comprenait mieux que personne les raison de la frêle Carol, surprise malgré tout qu'elle est eu le cran de laisser son mari exploser avec le CDC.

\- Dieu me punie ! Pleura t elle. Mais je continue de prier sa miséricorde...

Agacé, Daryl se planta devant elle.

\- Ça sert foutrement a rien ! Dit il. Les bondieuseries c'est une perte de temps !

Les yeux de Carol se remplir a nouveau de larmes en attendant les paroles de Daryl. Celui se radoucit.

\- On va la retrouver ta fille, ajouta t il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Et on va la retrouver vivante ! Je te le promet.

Il se redressa et repris son attitude fermée en se raclant la gorge.

\- Y'a que moi qui suis zen ici ?! Putain de merde...

Il s'éloigna sans voir le petit sourire mouillé de Carol.

Théa s'isola a nouveau. S'éloignant du camping car. Elle avait repéré une grande clairière pas très loin. Ses réserves de granulés pour Pilpao disparaissait a vitesse grand V. Arrivant près l'immense étendue verte, elle retira le filet de son étalon qui ne demanda pas son reste et partit au petit galop avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin pour brouter l'herbe tendre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda le soleil se coucher a l'horizon. Le spectacle était magnifique et elle oublia quelques minutes que le monde partait en couille total. Gênée, elle tira sur le chignon approximatif qui maintenait ses cheveux et laissa sa longue chevelure voler sous la légère brise. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, assise dans l'herbe a observer le coucher de soleil puis la nuit claire qui s'en suivit, inconsciente du regard posé sur elle un peu plus loin.

Daryl resta lui aussi un moment a observer ce spectacle dont il n'arrivait pas a détacher les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le coucher de soleil qu'il regardait, il était hypnotisé par les mèches noires qui s'agitait au rythme des caprices du vent. Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait il un tel effet ? Toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir ce que l'amazone réveillait en lui. Il n'avait jamais cru au grand amour, a l'âme sœur et a toutes ces conneries. Il avait toujours traité les femmes comme un moyen de satisfaire ses basses envies sans jamais les revoir plus d'une fois et cela lui avait toujours parfaitement convenu ainsi. L'amour c'était pour les autres, pas pour lui. Les femmes qu'il rencontrait n'avait jamais non plus cherché a avoir plus avec lui. Il se savait attirant dans son genre. Le genre bad boy aux gros muscles, le genre de mec que les filles aimait avoir dans leur lit le temps d'une soirée et d'une partie de jambes en l'air, pas le genre a présenter a ses parents. C'était physique avec elles, sexuel, nul trace de sentiments dans ses relations et c'était très bien comme ça !  
Et pourtant... Pourtant cette nana givrée dont les cheveux volaient au vent faisait battre son cœur plus fort, dont la simple présence avait a la fois le don de l'amuser, de l'énerver, de l'apaiser... Et il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Théa sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le chasseur s'approcher d'elle et s'assoir a ses côtés.

\- Il faut retourner au camping car, Princesse, grogna t il. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici plus longtemps.

\- Je ne crains rien, répondit elle. J'ai un chevalier servant pour me protéger.

Elle rit et donna un légers coup d'épaule a son ami.

\- Il me protège des monstres et des blondasses sans cervelle, ajouta t elle.

Daryl grogna dans sa barbe pour cacher son trouble de l'entendre rire.

\- Fais pas gaffe a Andréa, dit il. Elle est paumée et elle a peur. Les gens sont cons quand ils ont peur.

\- Pourtant elle n'avait pas tout a fait tord.

\- A quel sujet ? A propos de Rick ?

\- Non, a ton sujet. Tu leur parle tous comme des chiens.

Daryl haussa les épaules.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime pas la vie en communauté.

\- Mais tu es gentil avec moi...

\- Peut être parce que toi tu ne me casse pas les couilles ! Ironisa t il.

\- Menteur ! Je la pire des casses bonbons qui soit !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et pourtant...

Il resta silencieux mais il sentit le regard curieux de Théa posé sur lui, si intense qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer. Pour échapper aux yeux verts, il se leva et l'invita a en faire de même.

\- Allons casser la croûte, dit il en lui tendant la main. J'ai la dalle !

Elle attrapa sa main pour se relever. Le cœur de Daryl rata un nouveau battement quand il referma ses doigts sur la petite main. Heureusement, elle ne vit pas son trouble car elle se détourna de lui pour porter ses doigts a sa bouche. Un long sifflement en sortit et Pilpao galopa immédiatement vers eux.

Les derniers membres encore présent au camps étaient tous rassemblés autour du camping car, en train de se disputer

\- Ils en ont pas marre de se crêper le chignon ? Demanda Théa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dale semblait vouloir obtenir quelque chose de Carol mais cette dernière se montrait réfractaire a sa demande.

\- Je refuse de laisser ma fille ! Si elle retrouve son chemin et que nous ne sommes plus là ?! Elle va croire que je l'ai abandonné !

\- On ne peux pas rester ici ! Moins nous sommes nombreux plus nous sommes vulnérables !

\- Je ne veux pas partir ! Elle est livrée a elle même et si nous partons on ne la retrouvera jamais ! Dis lui, Daryl !

Carol se tourna vers le chasseur, cherchant du soutient de sa part. Ce dernier soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, cherchant une solution a leur problème. Il tourna la tête vers Théa, partagé. Lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonner les recherches mais le groupe était dispersé. Rick étant absent, tous semblèrent compter sur lui pour prendre la décision, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, dit il finalement. On va faire des tours de garde. Demain matin, on lèvera le camps pour la ferme des Green mais on laissera une grande pancarte a Sophia au cas ou elle reviendrait ici, avec les indications pour nous retrouver et des provisions. Je vais dormir dans le camping car cette nuit.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Carol, soulagée au possible.

Daryl hocha la tête vers elle.

\- Je vais rester avec Daryl, dit Théa.

\- Très bien, dit Dale. Mais Glenn, je veux que tu prenne une voiture et emmène T-Dog a la ferme. Il est blessé et sa blessure est pleine de pus, il est a deux doigts de faire une septicémie. Il y auras peut être des antibiotiques a la ferme. Sinon il va mourir.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Intervint Daryl.

Il se dirigea vers le camion de Théa et en redescendit une minute plus tard, un sac plastique remplis de médicaments dans les mains.

\- J'ai la réserve de mon frangin. De la drogue essentiellement, des calmants mais aussi...

Il sortit un flacon d'antibiotiques qu'il tendit a Dale.

\- Et c'est pas de la merde ! Précisa t il. Merle avait chopé de sales trucs...

Ne croyant pas en leur chance, Dale se dépêcha d'apporter les médicaments a T-dog qui était assis sur les marches de leur véhicule, la peau plus blanche que la leur. Puis Glenn pris la route avec le black pour se rendre a la ferme, emmenant avec eux Andréa qui n'avait pas souhaité rester au camps. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment car Dale prit le premier tour de garde, perché sur le toit du camping car. Daryl et Théa étaient attablés a l'intérieur. Le chasseur était occupé a nettoyer son arbalète pendant que Théa grignotait un ou deux gâteaux après en avoir fait de même avec Excalibur. Au fond du camping car, les sanglots discrets de Carol brisaient le silence. L'ambiance devenait pesante et n'y tenant plus, Daryl se leva.

\- Je vais voir faire un tour pour chercher la gamine, dit il. Dans le noir elle verra peut être ma torche.

Les pleurs de Carol cessèrent, elle se redressa dans le lit et leva des yeux brillants vers le chasseur.

\- Je vais avec toi, annonça Théa. Je n'ai pas envi de dormir de toute façon.

Elle attacha son épée a sa taille et ils sortirent du véhicule l'un derrière l'autre.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Dale du haut de son perchoir.

\- Me les brise pas papy, grogna le chasseur.

\- On va faire un tour, répondit Théa. Je peux te confier Pilpao ?

\- Je m'en occupe ma petite. Soyez prudents.

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction et rattrapa Daryl qui s'avançait vers les arbres.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, braquant leur torches dans toutes les directions. Daryl sentit la tension qui émanait de l'amazone et il lui éclaira le visage de sa torche.

\- T'en fais une tête, Princesse, dit il. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Carl, répondit elle. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Tu l'aime bien ce gamin hein ?

\- Il me fait pensé a un autre garçon que j'ai connu... Tu crois qu'on va retrouver Sophia ?

\- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, elle est surement cachée dans un coin.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Il faut bien, je suis le seul visiblement. Tu vas pas faire comme les autres et baisser les bras dès le début ?

\- Je préfère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs et encore moins en donner a Carol.

\- Il y a pire que l'espoir.

\- Non, l'espoir t'empêche de passer a autre chose et d'avancer. Et si on avance pas, on meurt...

Elle était bien cynique d'un seul coup, se dit il.

\- Tu sais, les gens se perdent tout le temps et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils en meurent.

\- Elle n'a que 12 ans et la forêt et pleine de morts qui marchent et qui mordent.

\- J'étais plus petit qu'elle quand je me suis perdu dans la forêt moi aussi, révéla t il.

Intriguée, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait que peu dévoilé de chose sur lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il a ( avait ) un frère mais il ne lui avait rien dit d'autre, se montrant plus enclin en revanche a lui poser des questions sur elle.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda t elle. Raconte.

\- Je devais avoir 9 ans environ. J'ai passé neuf putain de jours a bouffer des baies et des feuilles, a me torcher le cul avec des orties.

Il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur naitre sur le visage de l'amazone.

\- Personne ne t'as cherché ? Demanda t elle.

\- Non, Merle était encore en maison de redressement et mon père était partit se souler avec des putes en ville. Personne n'a remarqué mon absence.

Elle eut de la peine pour lui, imaginant le petit garçon seul et perdu dans la forêt, probablement mort de peur.

\- J'ai fini par sortir de moi même de cette merde. Je suis rentré et j'ai bouffé le premier truc qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Je n'avais rien, juste le cul qui me démangeait.

N'y tenant plus, elle se mit a rire avec cette fois l'image d'un Daryl enfant, sale comme aujourd'hui, dévorant un sandwich en se grattant le derrière. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer son rire.

\- Je suis désolé, Daryl. C'est pas drôle en plus ! Lança t elle en réfrénant son amusement.

Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et son rire redoubla derrière sa main. Daryl se joignit a son hilarité et ils rigolèrent comme des gamins dans le noir au milieu de la foret. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire de si bon cœur. Mais ils durent se calmer sous peine d'attirer des rôdeurs.

\- Ça serais quand même bête de se faire bouffer a cause de ça, dit l'amazone.

\- Ouais, ça ferait tâche a l'enterrement. Littéralement mort de rire.

Théa dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas repartir dans son rire. Mais un bruit un peu plus loin leur fit reprendre leur sérieux. Daryl pointa son arbalète en direction du bruit tandis que Théa dégainait son épée. Ils s'approchèrent en silence.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? Dit le chasseur.

A l'aide de sa torche il éclaira un rôdeurs qui pendait par le cou au bout d'une corde accrochée a une branche d'arbre. Le cadavre s'agitait, tendant des bras décharnés vers eux en grognant.

\- Regarde, dit Théa en éclairant le tronc d'arbre.

Sur l'écorce il y avait un mot accroché.

\- La fièvre est apparue, c'est trop dur je préfère en finir, lit elle. C'est raté, ajouta t elle.

\- Cet abrutit ne savais pas que pour vraiment en finir il fallait se faire éclater la tronche.

Le rôdeur continuait de tenter de les agripper, répandant une odeur immonde autour de lui. Fasciné de pouvoir observer un rôdeur de prêt sans aucun danger, Daryl s'approcha et l'éclaira de sa torche, dévoilant des jambes avec les os a nus.

\- Ce con s'est loupé et il va attiré tout les zonards du coin, un appât géant. Tout ses petits copains sont venue lui bouffer les guiboles !

\- C'est dégueulasse...

\- Regarde moi ça, il pend comme une énorme piñata ! Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'un casse croûte depuis longtemps.

\- Tu peux changer de sujet ?

\- Quoi tu vas vomir tes tripes ?

\- Non, mais c'est répugnant ! Décroche le et on se tire !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il fait de mal a personne là où il est. Je vais pas gâcher une flèche pour lui.

Théa soupira et s'approcha du rôdeur en brandissant Excalibur. D'un geste rapide elle trancha la corde et le rôdeur s'effondra au sol. Elle termina le travail en lui plantant son épée dans le crâne. La lame transperça la chair et l'os comme si c'était du beurre.

\- Maintenant elle est sale ! Se plaignit elle. Je vais devoir la nettoyer encore !

Il ricana devant son air faussement outré.

\- Allez on se casse, dit il. On trouvera rien de toute façon, je commence a fatiguer.

\- Pareil.

Elle était contente qu'il propose de rentrer, elle n'avait rien dit mais elle était épuisée. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser se rendre seul dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit. Temps pis pour le sommeil, elle auras tout le temps de dormir quand elle sera morte. Ils trouvèrent la rivière et la longèrent pour retourner a l'autoroute. Baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le jeune femme ne prit pas garde et sursauta violemment quand en passant entre deux arbres, elle s'emmêla dans une immense toile d'araignée. Hurlant de peur, elle se secoua et recula prestement, se prenant les pieds dans des racines. Elle bascula en arrière et atterrit dans la rivière en contre bas. Buvant a moitié la tasse, elle recracha de l'eau et secoua la tête pour chasser les reste de toile de ses cheveux.

\- Saleté ! Gémit elle. Je déteste les araignées !

Frissonnant de dégout, elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur Daryl, accroupit sur la berge qui la regardait avec un sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Ça te fais rire ?! S'écria t elle.

\- T'as peur des petites bêtes ? Se moqua t il.

\- Ta gueule ! C'est pas toi qui s'est pris dans une toile géante !

\- C'est pas moi non plus qui panique pour rien et qui finit les fesses dans l'eau.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- C'est bien fait, ajouta t il. Ça t'apprendra a te moquer de mon cul qui gratte !

Il tendit tout de même le bras vers elle pour l'aider a remonter sur la berge. Elle saisit sa main mais au lieu de remonter elle le tira vers elle et il atterrit a son tour dans l'eau froide. Il sortit la tête de l'eau en hurlant des obscénités a son encontre. Pour toute réponse elle éclata de rire devant sa tête de chien mouillé. Pour se venger, il l'éclaboussa.

L'été touchant a sa fin, les nuits devenaient fraiches alors ils de dépêchèrent de rentrer, pressés de se réchauffer. Daryl râla beaucoup sur le chemin, ajoutant a l'hilarité persistante de Théa.

En arrivant au camping car, ils virent Dale et Carol perchés sur le toit du véhicule. Ils furent soulagés de les voir réapparaitre même si Carol ne put cacher sa déception de les voir revenir sans sa fille.

Il entrèrent précipitamment dans le camping car et Daryl mit tout de suite le réchaud en route afin de faire un peu de café pour les réchauffer. Théa sortit des vêtements secs de son sac a dos et se changea rapidement avant d'aller s'enrouler dans une couverture, les cheveux encore trempés. Daryl leur servit deux tasses brulante et s'assit a coté d'elle sur le lit après s'être lui aussi changé.

\- Merci, dit elle en prenant la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

\- C'était quand même pas malin, râla t il pour la forme.

Elle ricana puis plongea dans sa tasse, appréciant pleinement quand le liquide chaud descendit dans sa gorge.

\- On a quand même bien rigolé, chuchota t elle par dessus la fumée de son café.

\- Ouais...

Ils burent tranquillement leur café avant de sentir le sommeil leur tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb.

\- Essayons de dormir un peu, dit il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit, emmitouflée dans la couverture. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos a ses côtés, les bras derrière la tête. Il la sentit s'agiter prêt de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit ouvrir la couverture pour la poser aussi sur lui.

\- Il fait froid, murmura t elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mais ce ne fut pas la couverture qui le maintint au chaud cette nuit là mais le corps chaud qui dormait a quelques centimètres de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un, il ne restait jamais avec les femmes avec lesquelles il couchait, il partait toujours a la fin. Et il trouva cette expérience très agréable...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre nous découvriront la ferme des Green et leurs survivants ! Navrée pour les fan d'Andréa mais moi j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce personnage et je n'ai pas prévue d'être spécialement tendre avec elle :p

Comme pour ma fic sur Esprits Criminel ( aimer de cœur et d'esprit pour celle et ceux qui veulent la découvrir, vous la trouverez sur mon profil ;) ) je précise une fois encore que j'écris avant tout pour moi. Ce n'est que ma deuxième fic ( la première n'étant même pas encore terminée ) et j'apprends encore ^^ Mais j'écris ce qui me plait et si cela vous plait aussi alors c'est fantastique !

N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions cela fait toujours plaisir ! Vous pouvez aussi cliquer sur Follow/fav pour recevoir un mail et être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre est disponible !

A très vite !


	10. Chapitre 10

Hello ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Un rayon de soleil filtrant a travers les stores du camping car vint tirer Daryl du sommeil. Gêné, il grogna et se tourna sur le côté pour échapper a la lumière. Se faisant, sa main rencontra quelque de chaud sous la couverture. Il ouvrit un œil et tomba sur le visage endormi de Théa, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il retira sa main de son bras mais ne put détacher son regard, profitant qu'elle était profondément endormie pour la détailler.  
Il suivit la ligne de son nez fin, constellé de taches de rousseurs qui ressortaient sous la lumière du petit matin. Les petites taches couraient sous le regard qu'il savait vert derrière les paupières clauses. Les joues pleines bien que trop pâles qui se creusaient de fossettes quand elle souriait. La bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle régulier entre ses lèvres roses. Le visage encadré de ses longs cheveux noirs qui embaumaient l'air d'une douce odeur de vanille. Il se demanda encore une fois comment il était possible qu'elle sente si bon alors que la veille encore ils avaient pataugé dans la rivière et la crasse. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de l'amazone. Son nez se fronça, chatouillé par une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égaré sur son visage. Il leva une main et écarta doucement le mèche rebelle. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau douce et elle s'agita dans son sommeil. Il s'immobilisa après avoir retiré sa main. Mais elle se contenta de se tourner sur le côté sans ouvrir les yeux, lui tournant le dos. Dans son mouvement, la couverture glissa et son débardeur remonta dans son dos, dévoilant une peau bronzée. Daryl fronça les sourcils et approcha a nouveau sa main. Il écarta les cheveux et découvrit une marque blanchâtre qui jurait avec le teint mat de son dos. La marque prenait naissance dans le creux des reins pour remonter sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Une marque qui semblait horriblement familier au chasseur.

Soudainement de mauvaise humeur, il se leva en douceur du lit sans la réveiller et sortit a l'extérieur après un dernier regard sur la jeune femme endormie.

Comme promis, il improvisa un message qu'il tagua sur le parebrise d'une voiture pour Sophia, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Dale avait trouvé utile d'emmener une bombe de peinture avec lui quand l'épidémie avait commencé. Il déposa également une généreuse quantité de vivre sur le capot de la voiture, au cas ou. Carol l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire mais de la reconnaissance plein les yeux derrière l'inquiétude grandissante. Sa fille allait passer un troisième jour seule dans la forêt et elle ne savait plus a quel saint se vouer mais elle semblait si reconnaissante envers le chasseur qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la retrouver.

Décidant de laisser Théa dormir le plus longtemps possible, Daryl s'occupa de Pilpao ce matin la. Il grimpa dans le camion où le cheval avait passé la nuit et lui servit une généreuse quantité de granulé et lui remplis son seau d'eau fraiche qu'il avait été cherché a la rivière. Puis il s'attela a la tache de le brosser, allant jusqu'à démêler les longs crins argentés. Pilpao apprécia la séance et s'appuya contre la brosse que Daryl faisait passer sur son dos.

\- T'aime ça, hein ? Dit il.

Il posa la brosse et gratta le garrot directement avec ses doigts. L'étalon tendis l'encolure et alla a son tour gratter délicatement du bout de la lèvre la hanche de son compagnon.

\- Tu sais, dit une voix dans son dos. C'est vraiment surprenant qu'il t'aime autant.

Il se retourna et découvrit l'amazone appuyée sur le bas flanc et qui l'observait avec un sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Suffisamment, répondit elle en s'avançant vers la tête de l'étalon qui accueillit sa cavalière avec un petit hennissement.

Il colla sa tête contre elle pour qu'elle le gratte entre les oreilles.

\- Pourquoi c'est surprenant ? Demanda t il, curieux.

\- Parce que d'habitude il ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui a part moi. Depuis tout petit je me suis occupé de lui, je lui ai donné le biberon a la mort de sa mère quelques jours après sa naissance. Je l'ai dressé, aimé. Mais il n'a jamais laissé personne d'autre s'occuper de lui et encore moins le monter. Sauf les enfants, vas savoir pourquoi, il adore les petits humains. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, ça arrive avec les chevaux. Alors ça m'étonne qu'il te laisse faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fais confiance ?

\- C'est une des raisons. Tu sais je crois que les animaux ont un meilleur instinct que nous pour deviner la nature des autres. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il aime les enfants, ils sont innocents. Alors, si il t'a laissé le monter le jour ou s'est rencontré, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ça j'en suis sure depuis le début, tu n'as fait que me le prouver par la suite.

Il la regarda câliner son cheval comme une peluche, amusé de voir le puissant cheval de 450 kilos devenir aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il plongeait franchement son regard dans celui de sa cavalière. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux la, se dit il. Leur complicité transpirait la confiance. Pourtant, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie. Et puis l'apocalypse leur était tombée sur le coin de la gueule. Mais même au début de l'épidémie, avec son frère il s'était contenté de s'enfuir vers les montagnes, passant devant des dizaines de personnes qui se faisaient dévorés vivants. Ils avaient fuit les hurlements, la terreur et la mort sans un regard en arrière, sans lever le petit doigt pour aider ces gens, ces enfants. Quand il y repensait, la première fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, c'était le jour ou il était tombé sur cette drôle de fille a la chasse. Le jour ou il l'avait sauvéeA et ramenée a son campement, qu'il avait partagé sa nourriture et ses clopes avec elle.

Inconsciente des tourments et des questions qui s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit de son ami, Théa farfouilla dans le coffre du camion et en sortit un petit sac en toile. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une brosse a cheveux, des élastiques et un petit flacon. Elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule et vaporisa un peu du contenu du flacon sur ses mèches noires. L'air s'embauma de vanille et Daryl découvrit enfin le secret de Théa pour que ses cheveux sentent si bon.

\- Fichus cheveux ! Râla t elle en tirant sur les nœuds avec sa brosse. Je vais les couper, a quoi ça sert de les garder longs en pleine apocalypse ? C'est pas comme si j'avais encore des spectacles a présenter. Et j'aurais bientôt plus de démêlant !

\- Non ! s'écria Daryl.

Théa tourna des yeux surpris vers lui, étonnée de son ton.

\- Enfin je veux dire, continua t il. Non, ne les coupe pas, ça... Ça te vas bien...

_" Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! Depuis quand tu fais dans la guimauve ?! Casse toi avant qu'elle ne te prenne pour un débile profond ! "_

Il fit demi tour et sortit du camion sous les yeux ébahis de Théa.

Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la matinée. Au départ pour la ferme des Green, Daryl descendit la moto de son frère du camion et l'enfourcha. Il prit la tête de leur convoi et s'engagea sur la route. Perplexe, Théa ne dit rien et ne chercha pas non plus a engager la conversation avec Daryl. Si il ne voulait pas lui parler elle n'allait quand même pas le supplier ! Mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi... Ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le camion ce matin ressemblait pourtant a un compliment, non ? Alors pourquoi lui ferait il la tête ? Lui en voulait il de l'avoir fait tomber dans l'eau cette nuit ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ni pourquoi il ne la regardait même plus ni pourquoi cela l'ennuyait autant !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle suivait sans faire attention le camping car au volant de son camion. Elle entra dans les terres des Green sans s'en rendre compte et fut surprise de découvrir une grande maison devant elle quand le camping car se gara sous une rangée d'arbres. Elle l'imita et descendit, regardant tout autour d'elle. Une grande maison qui avait l'air confortable occupait le centre d'un immense espace verdoyant. Une petite écurie, une grange, des enclos et du bétail. Le domaine n'était clôturé qu'avec de simples barrières de bois mais cela suffirait a arrêter un ou deux rôdeurs qui pourraient s'aventurer dans le coin.

Sur le perron de la maison les attendaient tout un groupe de personnes. Rick, Lori, Glenn, T-Dog, Andréa et Shane s'avancèrent vers eux. Théa observa ceux restés devant la maison. Il y avait un vieil homme qui les regardait d'un air méfiant, pas franchement ravi de voir toute une troupe de gens débarquer sur sa pelouse. Il y avait aussi deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune. La blonde semblait très jeune, encore une ado, elle les regardait avec curiosité. La brune ressemblait beaucoup au vieil homme et avait le même regard dur. Théa reconnu l'inconnue qui avait débarqué a cheval pour emmener Lori dans la forêt. Il y avait aussi un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que la blonde. Et une femme d'un certain age, très mince, mais qui semblait indifférente a leur venue, le regard un peu perdu.

Rick arriva a leur hauteur, il était blanc comme un linge, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude et la peur.

\- Comment va Carl ? Demanda Dale.

\- Il va s'en tirer, souffla Lori.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- Un accident de chasse, répondit Rick. Un bête accident de chasse.

Il souriait mais semblait nerveux, il désigna les personnes derrière eux.

\- C'est grâce a Herschel qu'il va bien, dit il. Et aussi a sa famille. Et puis Shane, ajouta t il en se tournant vers son ami, de la reconnaissance plein les yeux. Carl ne s'en serait pas tiré sans Shane.

Quelque chose sur Shane perturba Théa avant de comprendre que c'était sa coupe de cheveux. L'adjoint s'était rasé la tête et portait des vêtement beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Elle le vit rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules et détourner le regard quand Rick le remercia, visiblement très mal a l'aise. Elle vit que Daryl avait lui aussi remarqué la gêne de Shane car son regard ne quitta pas l'adjoint durant un bon moment.

Il y eu quelques effusions entre eux, certains se prirent dans les bras, se montrant leur soutient et leur soulagement. Effusions qu'évita habillement Daryl, bien que personne ne chercha vraiment a lui faire un câlin, ils tenaient trop a la vie pour ça ! Théa en revanche n'échappa pas aux bras de Lori qui l'emprisonna au moment ou l'amazone tentait de s'éclipser. Théa accepta le câlin mais ne fut a pas a l'aise, peu habituée a ce genre de démonstrations.

\- Carl m'a demandé si tu allais bien, lui dit Lori. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiétais, répondit Théa. Comme nous tous. C'est un petit gars super.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup aussi, ajouta Lori. Je suis contente de pouvoir lui dire que tu es arrivée a la ferme saine et sauve.

Rick fit les présentations avec la famille d'Herschel. La blonde et la brune étaient ses filles, Beth et Maggie. Patricia et Jimmy. Ils apprirent également que le responsable du coup de fusil qui avait blessé Carl était mort lors d'une expédition visant a récupérer du matériel pour opérer le petit garçon. Shane et lui avaient risqué leur vie pour sauver celle de Carl, malheureusement, seul Shane avait pu en réchapper.

Il furent tous invités a participer a une petite cérémonie en l'honneur d'Otis, mort en héros pour sauver Carl. Herschel récita un joli discours très élogieux que Daryl n'écouta pas. Son regard ne lâchait pas Shane qui se décomposait a mesure que la cérémonie s'éternisait. Et quand Patricia, la femme d'Otis, lui demanda de dire quelques mots, il ne réfréna que tout juste sa panique.

\- S'il vous plais, insista Patricia. Vous avez partagé les derniers moments de sa vie. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien...

Shane se lança alors dans un long récit, expliquant les événements qui avaient mené au sauvetage de Carl mais a la mort d'Otis. Une belle histoire de sacrifice, ou un homme sauva la vie d'un autre au prix de la sienne pour une cause juste. Théa avait l'impression que l'adjoint en faisait un peu trop, malgré la peine que l'on entendais dans sa voix qui était bien réelle. Elle tourna le regard vers Daryl dont les yeux n'avait pas lâché Shane une seconde. Trouvait il lui aussi que quelque chose clochait dans son discours ? Shane termina son récit en remerciant Otis sans qui il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui et Carl non plus.

* * *

Herschel se révéla être un hôte plutôt accueillant bien que méfiant. Il les autorisa tout de même a s'installer sur ses terres a proximité de la maison et a l'ombre des arbres. En échange, les membres du groupe s'engagèrent a respecter certaines règles. Ne pas utiliser d'arme a feu chez lui en tout premier lieu. Rick accepta sans sourciller, négociant tout de même l'autorisation que Shane, Daryl et lui même restes armés au cas ou. Dale restera également armé comme sentinelle. Andréa protesta vivement quand Shane et Rick lui demandèrent de leur donner son arme. Argumentant que tous n'étaient pas logés a la même enseigne. En disant cela, elle désigna l'amazone dont l'épée était toujours fermement accrochée a sa taille. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, défiant la blonde venir elle même lui retirer Excalibur des mains.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller lui dire qu'elle doit nous donner son cure dent ? Dit Shane a Andréa. Moi j'irais pas.

\- Elle te couperais la main juste pour avoir osé demander, ria Rick.

Andréa rendit les armes, littéralement, mais lança un regard colérique a Théa qui lui tira la langue quand elle eut le dos tourné. L'amazone vit même Rick lui faire un clin d'œil.

En début d'après midi, les recherches pour retrouver Sophia s'organisèrent. Maintenant qu'il avaient un point de chute, il sera plus facile d'être efficaces. Maggie leur fournie une carte de la région et Rick répartit les tâches.

\- Non, pas vous Rick, intervint Herschel. Vous avez donné votre sang plusieurs fois pour votre fils. Par cette chaleur vous ne tiendrez pas le coup. Et vous Shane vous ne devriez pas forcer sur votre cheville blessée, dans le cas contraire vous risquez de vous handicaper pour des mois !

\- Il ne reste plus que moi, dit Daryl en se penchant sur la carte. Je vais longer la rivière et commencer par là. Il y a tout un bras de la rivière qu'on a loupé. Si Sophia est allé par là alors nous étions a des kilomètres d'elle.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, tenta Théa.

Elle voulait discuter avec lui, elle voulait comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il se montrait soudainement si distant avec elle.

\- Non, intervint sèchement le chasseur. Aides les autres a monter le camps, dit il sans la regarder. Pour le moment je vais juste faire un repérage.

\- Tu es sur de pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul ? Demanda Rick.

\- Je m'en suis toujours mieux sortit tout seul ! Dit il en levant finalement les yeux vers Théa.

Elle ne le montra pas, mais la jeune femme fut terriblement blessée par ses paroles. Indifférent, le chasseur balança son arbalète sur son épaule et s'éloigna. Le silence s'installa sur les personnes encore présent autour de la carte.

\- Théa, commença Rick. Il ne le pensait pas...

Triste, Théa tourna les talons sans laisser le temps a Rick de finir sa phrase. Elle s'attela a la tache de monter les tentes avec Lori et Carol. Les deux femmes n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche tant le visage de l'amazone était fermé. Quand vint le tour de la petite tente de Daryl, Théa pris l'initiative d'aller la monter légèrement a l'écart du reste du camp, pensant que le chasseur apprécierait un peu de solitude. Il l'avait clairement fait comprendre un peu plus tôt après tout.

\- Dites, intervint Dale. On va avoir besoin d'un coup de main...

Le vétéran les amenas près de l'un des puits présent sur les terres d'Herschel. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappait, ainsi que des grognements qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute quand a l'origine de la puanteur. Théa se pencha vers le fond du puits et découvrit le rôdeur le plus répugnant qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là dedans ce con ?! Encore un peu et il va lui pousser des branchies et des écailles !

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda T-Dog. On lui tire une balle dans la tête ?

\- Non, répondit Shane. Si il n'a pas encore contaminé l'eau, lui tirer une balle dans la tête c'est le meilleur moyen de le faire.

\- Donc il faut le sortir de là... Comment on fait ?

Glenn fut d'office désigné pour servir d'appât. Il fut donc amarré a une corde et commença a descendre dans le puits. Shane, Théa, Andréa, T-dog, Maggie et Dale étaient tous cramponnés a l'autre bout de la corde, prêts a remonter le jeune coréen a tout moment.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée... Grogna Théa, en sueur.

\- T'en avais une meilleure peut être ? Rétorqua Andréa.

\- Non, mais on a même pas pris cinq minutes pour en discuter !

\- Arrêtez de vous bouffer le nez toutes les deux ! Râla Shane. Concentrez vous sur la corde !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Shane, cria la voix de Glenn depuis le fond du puits. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire croquer aujourd'hui !

\- T'inquiète mon pote, répondit Shane. On va te remonter en un seul morceau !

\- Vivant le morceau si possible...

\- T'en ai où Glenn ? Demanda Dale.

\- J'y suis presque ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui passer la corde autour !

Ils le sentirent s'agiter au bout de sa propre corde.

\- Ça y est ! Remontez moi, maintenant !

\- Allez tirez ! Cria Shane.

Ensemble, ils reculèrent, remontant Glenn centimètres par centimètres. Mais un craquement sinistre résonna dans la prairie.

\- Attendez ! Hurla Théa. Ça va lâcher !

La pompe du puits qui leur servait de poulie se décrocha du sol. Glenn se retrouva brusquement dans le vide quand ils furent tous tirés en avant, perdant leur appuis sur le sol. La chute de Glenn ne fut stoppé que parce que T-Dog retrouva appuis avec ses pieds contre le puits.

\- REMONTEZ MOI ! Hurla Glenn.

Ses jambes battaient dans le vide a la portée du rôdeur qui tentait de les attraper.

\- TIREZ ! Hurla Shane. Remontez le.

Entremêlés les uns sur les autres, ils peinèrent a tirer sur la corde, cette dernière leur brulant les doigts et les mains. Même a six ils ne parvenaient pas a trouver suffisamment d'appuis pour sauver Glenn. L'explication venait du rôdeur qui avait réussi a choper l'une des jambes du jeune coréen et qui tirait de son côté. Il devint vite évidant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

\- Accrochez vous ! Cria Théa.

Elle lâcha la corde, obligeant les autres a redoubler d'effort.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grogna Shane.

Théa porta ses doigts a sa bouche et émit un long sifflement qui résonna dans la ferme. Moins de 20 secondes plus tard, Pilpao arriva a fond de train et stoppa des quatre fers prêt de sa cavalière. Sans attendre, Théa enroula l'extrémité de la corde autour de l'encolure de l'étalon et la noua fermement.

\- Yah, Pilpao !

Sur son ordre, le cheval tira a son tour sur la corde, poussant aussi fort que possible sur ses jambes. Cela fonctionna car ils sentirent la corde remonter doucement quand Théa tira a nouveau avec eux. Mais beaucoup trop doucement.

\- IL VA ME BOUFFER ! Hurla Glenn dont les jambes étaient toujours prisonnières du rôdeur.

Il s'agitait autant qu'il le pouvait pour se dégager mais cela n'aidait pas ses camarades. Lâchant a nouveau la corde, Théa couru jusqu'au puits et sortit son lance pierres.

\- Non ! Hurla Shane. Tu va contaminer l'eau !

Mais elle l'ignora et tira. La petite pierre transperça la tête boursoufflée du rôdeur qui relâcha Glenn en s'effondrant au fond de l'eau. Libéré, Glenn put se faire hisser jusqu'à la surface sans encombre. Il attrapa la main que Théa lui tendait et se tira hors du puits pour s'effondrer sur le sol, hors d'haleine.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda l'amazone. Il t'a mordu ?

\- Non, souffla Glenn. Non, mais c'était tout juste !

\- C'est malin, dit Andréa en se penchant vers l'eau. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a condamner ce puits !

\- Ne soit pas injuste, Andréa, dit Dale en s'essuyant le front. Théa lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Nous avons d'autres puits sur la propriété, dit Maggie. Celui ci ne servait que pour le bétails.

\- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que Glenn aille bien.

\- Ouais... Merci, dit celui ci en levant la tête vers Théa. On peux quand même le sortir, ajouta t il. Il est toujours attaché je crois.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux. Allez encore un peu de courage tout le monde ! Dit Shane en prenant la deuxième corde.

Cette fois cela fut plus facile. Pilpao fournit un dernier effort pour tirer le cadavre du puits. Malheureusement, la décomposition du corps et son séjour dans l'eau depuis des semaines avait rendu son corps fragile et boursoufflé qui se déchira littéralement en deux, déversant tout ses intestins dans le puits...

\- Tout ça pour ça... J'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, souffla Théa en libérant l'encolure de Pilpao.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis toi, répondit Andréa.

Bon, elle commençait doucement a lui courir sur le haricot la blondasse.

\- Si t'as un problème avec moi, il te suffit de le dire ! S'écria t elle en faisant face a Andréa.

\- Puisque tu en parle ! J'ai...

Mais elle fut interrompue par Dale qui s'interposa entre les deux femmes. Dommage, se dit Théa. Elle aurait bien besoin de se défouler un peu et la blondinette ferait un bon punchingball !

\- Ça suffit les filles ! Dans un groupe on doit se soutenir et pas se faire la guerre !

Andréa finit par reculer.

\- Continue de faire ta maligne, dit elle a Théa. Daryl te fait peut être confiance mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me faire confiance, rétorqua Théa. Tout comme moi je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

\- Vous voyez ! S'écria Andréa en levant le doigt vers l'amazone. Pour le moment nous lui sommes utiles mais le jour ou elle devra choisir entre sauver le groupe ou sauver sa peau elle n'hésitera pas !

\- Andréa, intervint Shane. Je suis pas spécialement ravi qu'elle soit là mais admet quand même que ce n'est pas la dernière a venir nous aider quand on a besoin. et Rick semble lui faire confiance. Et j'ai confiance en Rick.

Théa regarda Shane, surprise qu'il prenne sa défense.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es de son coté ?!

\- Hey, je ne suis du coté de personne ! Tout ce que je veux c'est garder tout le monde en vie le plus longtemps possible !

Andréa lança un regard haineux vers Théa qui soutint son regard sans sourciller.

\- Je préfère encore me tirer ! Finit elle par dire avant de tourner les talons.

\- Ce sont toujours les plus gênés qui partent, rétorqua Théa en souriant.

La blonde s'éloigna d'un pas rageur et Shane fit face a Théa.

\- Tu devrais mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin !

\- C'est ça, et tu veux pas que je lui embrasse les pieds aussi ? Répondit elle en tournant les talons.

Mais Shane lui attrapa le bras.

\- Si tu veux rester il va falloir que es l'esprit d'équipe !

Théa arracha son bras de la prise de Shane et dégaina son épée d'un mouvement rapide. Elle la pointa sur l'adjoint.

\- Ne pose plus jamais la main sur moi ! Grogna t elle d'une voix menaçante. Je ne veux de mal a personne ici, mais si toi ou Andréa vous voulez vous en prendre a moi alors soyez prêt a en assumer les conséquences !

Elle abaissa son arme et le remis dans son fourreau. Elle regarda encore quelques seconde le visage surprit de Shane pour être sure que le message était bien passé avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle était sur les nerfs

* * *

Le soleil était presque couché quand Daryl revint au campement. Il se rendit directement au camping car et tomba sur Carol qui venait de finir de nettoyer e véhicule.

\- Je voulais que tout soit propre quand Sophia reviendra, expliqua t elle.

Daryl regarda autour de lui en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai faillit ne pas reconnaitre le camping car en rentrant.

Carol lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il se racla la gorge et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une bouteille de bière dans laquelle il avait posé une jolie fleur blanche. Il posa la bouteille devant Carol.

\- Une fleur ? Demanda t elle.

\- C'est une rose Cherokee, expliqua t il. La légende dit que quand les soldats américains ont chassés les indiens de leur terre. Sur le sentier des larmes, les mères cherokee pleuraient de voir mourir leur enfants. A cause de la faim, de la soif, du froid et des maladies... Alors les anciens ont prié, ils ont prié pour que les esprits leur envoi un signe qui aiderait les mères a surmonter leur chagrin. Leur redonner courage et espoir. Le lendemain, ces roses ont poussés là où les mères avaient pleuré. J'en ai trouvé tout un parterre pas très loin prêt de la rivière. Je ne pense pas que mon frère le mérite mais celle la, je suis sur qu'elle a fleurie pour ta fille...

Carol regarda le chasseur, très émue de son geste et des efforts qu'il fournissait pour retrouver sa fille.

\- Merci, Daryl...

Il fit un geste de la tête vers elle et s'apprêta a partir quand le bruit d'un cheval au galop attira son attention. Il regarda par la fenêtre du camping pour voir Théa s'éloigner au galop. Carol suivit son regard.

\- Elle est triste tu sais, dit elle. Elle n'a rien dit mais je crois que cela lui fait du mal que tu sois fâché contre elle.

\- Je suis pas fâché, grogna t il.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'elle croit et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle te ressemble beaucoup sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Elle est plus sensible qu'elle ne veux bien le montrer.

Daryl ne répondit rien et regarda l'amazone prendre la direction de l'endroit où il avait trouvé les roses. L'avait elle entendu raconter l'histoire ?

\- Vas la rejoindre, lui dit Carol. Il faut profiter des gens qu'on aime tant qu'ils sont encore là.

* * *

Daryl retrouva la jeune femme au bord de la rivière. Son instinct avait eu raison, elle était assise au bord de l'eau, entourée de roses cherokee qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Elle sursauta quand il s'approcha d'elle. Elle tourna un visage inondé de larmes vers lui. Elle pleurait. Et cela ne lui plut pas du tout... Elle se dépêcha de s'essuyer le visage pour faire disparaitre les traces de larmes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t elle. Je croyais que tu étais mieux tout seul !

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit prêt d'elle. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu as entendu quand j'ai raconté la légende des cherokee a Carol ? Demanda t il finalement.

Elle renifla a nouveau avant de répondre.

\- Ouais... Je voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

\- Et tu es venue ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la regarda. Elle fuyait son regard et avait le nez tout rouge.

\- Hum... Fit il sans insister.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en glissa une entre ses lèvres avant d'en proposer une a Théa. Elle accepta la clope sans le regarder et l'alluma avant de tirer fort dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, dit il.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit elle. Je m'en fiche.

Il ignora sa réponse et continua.

\- Je suis pas doué pour parler, dit il. Encore moins pour comprendre ce que je ressens. J'ai voulu mettre un peu de distance avec toi mais je ne suis pas fâché. Au contraire...

_" Effectivement c'est plus claire comme ça tête de con... " _Se dit il. Il n'était VRAIMENT pas doué... Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui et il eu une vue plongeante sur ses yeux émeraudes, encore rouges d'avoir pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t elle.

_" Parce que ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Pourquoi faut il qu'elle pose la question ?! "_

\- Parce que les gens auquel je tient on tendance a mourir en ce moment. Et ça fait mal...

_" Alors ça c'était vraiment guimauve ! Putain de merde je suis qu'une gonzesse ! " _

Elle ne dit rien mais il vit les coins de sa bouche esquisser un sourire. Ils finirent leurs cigarettes et il se leva.

\- Vaut mieux rentrer, il va faire nuit.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida a se relever. Quand elle fut debout et face a lui, il leva une main et essuya la dernière trace de larme qu'elle avait encore sur la joue.

\- J'aime pas te voir pleurer, dit il.

Il eut du mal a détacher son regard du sien mais il s'y obligea, trop tenté qu'il était de s'y perdre pour toujours.

\- On rentre a cheval ? Proposa t il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Si tu veux.

Elle siffla et Pilpao sortit de derrière un bosquet d'arbre. Il s'installa derrière elle sur le dos de l'étalon et ils reprirent la route vers le campement.

\- Tu as déjà rêver de voler ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna t il.

\- Accroche toi !

Il referma ses bras juste a temps autour de la taille fine. Pilpao démarra a fond de train et fila a toute vitesse a travers la grande étendue verte. Cramponné a Théa, il sentit un puissant sentiment de liberté s'emparer de lui.

C'est tout les deux mort de rire qu'ils s'arrêtèrent prêt de la tente du chasseur.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

La nuit fut tranquille et apaisante pour Daryl et Théa qui partagèrent le petit matelas dans la tente de ce dernier. Ce fut leurs estomacs vides qui les réveilla. Ils prirent rapidement un petit déjeuner, une omelette fade accompagnée de champignons en boite. Daryl avala son maigre repas, se disant a nouveau qu'il tuerait père et mère pour des crêpes...

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà tous sur le pied de guerre, prêt a reprendre les recherches.

\- On va ratisser de nouvelles zones aujourd'hui annonça Rick en étalant la carte sur le capot du pickup. Daryl m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une ferme plus a l'est que là où on a déjà cherché. Quelqu'un y a passé la nuit apparemment, au fond d'un petit placard.

\- Rien ne prouve que c'était Sophia, intervint Shane. N'importe qui aurait put dormir dans ce placard...

\- Y compris elle, non ? Répondit Théa.

\- Pour dormir dans un espace si réduit il ne fallait pas être plus grand que ça en tout cas, ajouta Daryl en enfilant une chemise.

\- C'est toujours un début de piste, dit Rick.

\- Ouais mais c'est vague comme piste.

Il pointa la carte du doigt.

\- Je vais prendre un cheval et longer cette crête là, j'aurais une vue plongeante de la zone. Si elle est dans le coin je la verrais.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Théa en souriant.

\- Non, répondit Daryl au grand dam de l'amazone. Tout les hommes vont partir a la recherche de Sophia. Il nous faut quelqu'un ici pour défendre le campement au cas ou. Tu es la seule qui es armée et qui sais se battre.

\- Il a raison, intervint Rick. Je serais plus rassuré si tu restais ici aujourd'hui. Carl est encore alité et je suis sur qu'il aimerait que tu lui rende visite.

Elle accepta a contre cœur.

\- Prends Pilpao alors Daryl, proposa t elle. Avec lui, tu ne crains rien.

Et elle serait plus rassurée, même si elle ne le dit pas.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose un peu, répondit Daryl. J'ai vu qu'Herschel avait du matériel de maréchalerie, tu pourras en profiter pour s'occuper de ses pieds. Il y a plusieurs chevaux frais ici, je vais prendre un de ceux la.

Elle se rangea a ses arguments, Pilpao avait trop besoin qu'on lui pare les pieds ( ndl : Parer les pieds d'un cheval c'est raccourcir la corne du sabot a l'aide d'une grosse rappe ;) la corne pousse sans arrêt )

\- Bon c'est entendu, Daryl part vers l'est, T-Dog et Andréa vont suivre la rivière et Shane et moi on va aller vers les marais. Glenn doit accompagner Maggie en ville pour trouver des antibiotiques.

\- Peut être que Daryl reverra le Chupacabra ! Dit T-Dog en riant.

\- Le Chupacabra ? S'étonnèrent Théa et Rick.

\- On ne vous a pas raconté ? Le premier au soir au campement de la clairière. Daryl nous a raconté que ce qui se passait lui rappelait la fois ou il était allé chasser l'écureuil et qu'il avait vu un Chupacabra !

Jimmy ricana.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais marrer tête de nœud ?! Gronda Daryl.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois au chien vampire ?

\- Pourquoi ? Toi tu crois aux morts qui se réveillent, du con ?!

Mouché, Jimmy se tut et tendit la main vers une carabine mais Rick la lui ôta des mains.

\- T'as déjà tirer a la carabine? Lui demanda t il.

\- Si je doit vous aider je veux être armé !

\- Et Herschel il en dit quoi ?

\- Il est d'accord !

\- Dans ce cas demain tu iras dans le groupe de Shane. Il entraine les filles a se servir d'une arme. Tu devrais y aller aussi, Théa.

\- Pas la peine, répondit cette dernière.

\- Ton cure dent est très efficace, argumenta Shane. Mais un jour cela ne suffira pas. J'ai mon diplôme d'instructeur, je peux t'apprendre.

\- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les armes a feu, pas que je ne savais pas m'en servir.

\- Très bien, en attendant Jimmy tu peux aller avec Andréa et T-Dog.

Ils se séparèrent pour se préparer a partir. Théa accompagna Daryl a l'écurie.

\- Tu seras prudent ? Lui demanda t elle tandis qu'il sellait une jument alezane.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ricana t il.

Elle haussa les épaules, un mauvais pré-sentiment lui enserrant le cœur.

\- T'en fais pas, dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et il lui embrassa le front.

\- Je serais de retour avant la nuit.

Il grimpa sur sa jument et s'éloigna sous les yeux de Théa dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Quand il eut disparut au loin, elle se secoua et alla trouver Herschel.

\- Puis je vous emprunter votre matériel de maréchalerie ? Demanda t elle au vieil homme qui remplissait d'essence le petit générateur d'électricité. Mon cheval a bien besoin d'une parure.

\- Bien sur, dit il en s'essuyant les mains et en jetant un œil aux sabots de Pilpao qui accompagnait sa cavalière. Il en a bien besoin.

\- Merci, je peux m'occuper aussi de vos chevaux si besoin ?

\- C'est gentil mas ce n'est pas utile pour le moment. J'ai vu qu'il manquait une jument. C'est un des votre qui l'a prit ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez au courant.

\- Vous êtes bien la seule a m'avoir demandé l'autorisation pour quoi que se soit pour le moment.

\- J'en parlerais a Rick et Daryl.

\- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta a partir quand Herschel la rappela.

\- Une dernière chose... Heu.. C'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Alethéa Terrador, répondit elle en se retournant vers elle. Mais appelez moi Théa, comme tout le monde.

\- Tenez votre étalon je vous prie, je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un poulain a la veille de l'hiver l'an prochain.

L'amazone se tourna vers son cheval.

\- T'as entendu ? Garde ta fierté au chaud ! Ne vous en faites pas, il est bien élevé. Daryl serait partit avec lui si il n'avait pas besoin d'une manucure.

Herschel hocha la tête et la laissa en lui indiquant là ou le matériel était rangé.

Durant sa tâche, elle repensa a la soirée de le veille. La légende que Daryl avait raconté a Carol lui avait meurtri le cœur, réveillant une vieille blessure en elle. Sans attendre, elle s'était rendu là où Daryl avait localisé les fleurs. Elle avait découvert de magnifiques fleurs blanches au bord de l'eau. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait laissé couler des larmes retenues trop longtemps. Le comportement que Daryl avait eut avec elle de jour la l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut et elle se fustigea de s'être laissé aller a s'attacher a cet homme. Ses pleures avaient été interrompus quand Daryl avait débarqué. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, trop absorbée qu'elle était dans sa peine. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur ses yeux et son nez rougit et s'était contenté de s'assoir avec elle. Puis il avait essayé d'expliquer de façon très maladroite son comportement envers elle. En lisant entre les lignes, elle comprit que lui aussi s'était attaché a elle et que cela lui faisait peur. Comme elle, il avait du mal a gérer ses sentiments envers les autres. Touchée par ses mots, de sa façon bien a lui de s'excuser et de son geste presque tendre pour essuyer ses larmes, elle avait sentit son cœur se troubler. Par cet homme compliqué, rustre et plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Et puis, il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer... C'était l'apocalypse et elle se débattait avec des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas... Ridicule. Pourtant, elle ne pensait qu'au chasseur seul dans la forêt, inquiète, elle avait déjà hâte qu'il rentre.

Elle venait a peine de poser le dernier pied de Pilpao quand Lori entra dans l'écurie.

\- Théa ? Demanda t elle. J'aimerais que tu me rende un service.

La femme lui tendit un bout de papier plié en quatre.

\- Glenn et Maggie vont en ville fouiller la pharmacie et j'aimerais que tu les accompagne et que tu me trouve ceci.

Curieuse, Théa ouvrit le papier. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant ce que Lori lui demandait de trouver.

\- Un test de grossesse ?! Tu es enceinte ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est pour ça que je te demande de me trouver ça. J'irais bien moi même mais je dois rester avec Carl. Mais s'il te plais soit discrète.

\- Tu n'as rien dit a Rick ?

\- Je veux être sure d'abord.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Théa en rangeant le papier dans la poche de son jean déchiré.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Si tu es vraiment enceinte ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Théa accompagna donc Glenn et Maggie dans leur expédition en ville. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher dans la petite pharmacie du village. Théa glissa la course de Lori dans sa veste discrètement.

\- Je vais faire un tour un peu plus loin, annonça t elle. J'ai vu une épicerie, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Elle les laissa seul et alla se rendre dans la petite boutique de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle parcouru les rayonnages presque entièrement vide, fourrant dans son sac tout ce qui pouvait être utile. Nourriture, piles, briquets... Elle eut la bonne idée de forcer le meuble qui contenait le tiroir caisse. Elle y découvrit un colt Cattleman avec ses munitions et son étui. Elle observa le révolver a six coups. Il était en parfait état et chargé. Elle n'aimait pas les armes a feu mais elle connaissait ce colt pour être un grand classique, symbole a lui seul de la conquête de l'ouest. Arme favorite des troupes du général Custer et de Jesse James. Des répliques de ce pistolet étaient utilisés lors des spectacles qu'elle avait présenté avec sa troupe. Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie et amertume de cette époque qui lui semblait si loin a présent. Mais cette arme ci était une authentique et probablement d'époque. Son précédant propriétaire en avait pris grand soin et devait être un connaisseur de l'histoire de la conquête de l'ouest.

Elle attacha l'étui a sa ceinture et y glissa le colt avant de mettre les boites de munitions dans son sac. Quitte a se balader avec une arme, autant que ça en soit une qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir, préférant son bon vieux lance pierres ou Excalibur. Mais Shane avait raison au fond, un jour cela ne suffira peut être pas.

Elle sortit de l'épicerie, entendant déjà les moqueries futur de Daryl quand il la découvrirait armée. Elle retrouva Glenn et Maggie qui étaient toujours dans la pharmacie.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui... Oui, bégaya le jeune coréen.

Théa le trouva bien rouge et bien débraillé par rapport a tout a l'heure. Sa braguette ouverte lui fournit l'explication de sa gêne et du petit sourire qui était collé a son visage. Maggie en revanche ne semblait pas si ravie que ça. Riant intérieurement, Théa décida ne pas faire de commentaires et sauta sur le dos de son cheval.

Le retour se fit en silence mais Théa sentait le regard de Maggie sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Un problème ? Demanda t elle.

\- Non, répondit la brune. Je me disais que je pourrais te donner une selle pour ton cheval, ça serait plus confortable.

\- C'est gentil mais je suis très bien a cru. Le jour ou il faudra détaller parce qu'on se fera attaquer je n'aurais le temps de le seller. Et j'ai l'habitude. Tu devrais essayer !

\- Non merci ! Ça fait trop mal aux fesses !

Elles rirent ensemble et papotèrent chevaux jusqu'à la ferme. Le pauvre Glenn fut royalement ignoré par la brune.

Théa alla directement porter le test a Lori qui était au chevet de Carl

\- Comment il va ? Demanda t elle.

\- Ça va... Il pourra bientôt quitter le lit d'après Herschel. Merci pour le test.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle sortit de la chambre, Carl dormait, elle le verrait plus tard quand il sera réveillé. Mais elle était grandement soulagé qu'il aille bien et de savoir qu'il sera bientôt sur pied.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait gentiment dans le ciel et Daryl n'était toujours de retour, alors pour oublier son inquiétude, Théa aida Carol a étendre le linge.

\- Ne soit pas si nerveuse, lui dit la mère de famille. Il va revenir.

\- Les autres sont déjà tous rentrés...

\- Si il y en a bien un qui peux s'en sortir tout seul c'est bien lui.

\- Je sais, répondit l'amazone. Et je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir retrouver Sophia et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

\- Il est généreux, courageux. En quelques jours il a fait plus pour ma fille que son père n'en a fait pour elle.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui dise, sourit Théa. Je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Rôdeur ! Hurla Andréa du haut du camping-car.

Théa la vit attraper son fusil et le pointer vers la forêt a l'autre bout du champ.

\- Ne tires pas ! Cria Rick. On s'en occupe !

Lui, Shane, Glenn et T-Dog coururent vers la silhouette qui titubait dans l'herbe. Théa se mit une main en visière pour tenter de voir le fameux rôdeur mais quelque chose clochait. Le potentiel cadavre ne marchait pas droit mais tout de même a un bon rythme, trop vite pour un rôdeur. Mais il était a contre jour, elle n'arrivait pas a voir correctement !

\- Je peux l'avoir, dit Andréa, l'œil sur le viseur de son fusil.

\- Rick t'a demandé de ne pas tirer ! Intervint Théa.

\- Occupes toi de tes affaires la sauvage ! Répondit elle en ajustant son arme.

\- Laisses Rick et les autres s'en occuper !

Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna et porta ses doigts a sa bouche. Son sifflement raisonna dans la ferme et Pilpao arriva au petit galop auprès d'elle. Elle grimpa sur son dos après avoir ordonné a Andréa de ne pas tirer a nouveau. Elle talonna son étalon et galopa ventre a terre a travers le champs. Les quatre hommes s'étaient immobilisés en face d'un autre couvert de boue et de sang. Ce dernier fixait un regard azur sur Rick qui pointait son révolver sur lui. Elle entendit l'homme se mettre a crier.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu pointe ton arme sur moi ! Tu vas te décider a tirer oui ou non ?!

C'était Daryl !

Soulagée, Théa ralentit l'allure et s'approcha au petit trot de son ami. Quand soudain, un coup de feu raisonna dans les airs. Avec horreur, elle vit Daryl s'effondrer.

\- NON !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle sauta a bas de son cheval et se précipita sur son ami étendu sur le sol.

\- Daryl !

A son grand soulagement il se mit a remuer et a gémir. Une profonde plaie saignait sur sa tempe. Andréa l'avait loupé de peu.

\- Je déconnais... Se plaignit il.

Soulagée au possible, elle lui attrapa un bras et aidée de Rick, le remis sur pied. Mais il perdit connaissance.

\- Ho mon dieu, c'est Daryl ! S'écria Andréa qui arrivait en courant. Il est mort ?

\- Non il s'est évanouit, dit Rick. Il est blessé, il faut l'amener a Herschel.

\- On t'avait dit de ne pas tirer ! Cria Théa après la blonde.

\- Je croyais que c'était un rôdeur.

\- Et bah tu croyais mal ! gronda l'amazone.

Avec chacun un bras du chasseur passé sur leurs épaules, il le trainèrent le long du champs jusqu'à la maison.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Herschel en attrapant sa trousse de soin. Montez le a l'étage.

Enfin, ils purent le déposer dans un lit, toujours inconscient. Théa souleva sa chemise pour découvrir une profonde plaie sur son flanc.

\- Il a été transpercé de part en part, dit Herschel en examinant la plaie.

\- On dirait un tir de flèche, proposa Rick. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

En retirant la chemise qui n'avait plus de chemise que le nom tant elle était dans un état lamentable, un objet tomba de la ceinture du chasseur. Théa ramassa la poupée de chiffon.

\- C'est a Sophia ! Il a trouvé une piste !

\- Sortez ! Ordonna Herschel. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme pour le soigner.

\- Non, je reste ! S'écria Théa, butée. Pas négociable !

\- Ok, répondit Rick. Tout le monde dehors. Théa va rester vous aider Herschel.

\- Très bien, allez me chercher de l'eau chaude et des chiffons propres je vous prie.

La jeune femme obtempéra et s'exécuta.

\- Essayez de nettoyer la plaie autant que possible, je vais préparer de quoi le recoudre.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda t elle, angoissée.

\- Oui, oui. Il est coriace, ça ne me fait aucun doute !

Le chasseur resta inconscient tout le long des soins, ce qu'il valait mieux pour lui. Herschel dut faire des points de sutures en profondeur et Daryl l'aurait sentit passer si il avait été réveillé. Il lui banda également le crâne après que Théa ai nettoyé et désinfecté la blessure provoqué par le coup de feu.

\- Il auras besoin d'un peu de repos dans les jours qui viennent sinon il fera sauter les points. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il reste tranquille !

Théa approuva d'un signe de tête et Herschel prit congé, les laissant seuls. Théa s'autorisa de souffler un coup, elle avait eut très peur pour son ami quand le coup de feu avait retentit. Regardant la bassine d'eau rougie par le sang elle se secoua et attrapa le récipient. En sortant de la salle de bain où elle avait changé l'eau, elle fut abordée par Andréa.

\- Comment il va ? Lui demanda t elle.

La colère coula brusquement dans ses veines et ce fut la goutte de trop. Elle posa brutalement la bassine d'eau pour attraper la blonde a la gorge. Elle la plaqua contre le mur et colla presque son visage au sien pour souffler d'une voix menaçante.

\- Si tu refais un coup pareil, je te crève les yeux et je te les fait bouffer ! Je suis assez claire ?

La blonde, les yeux exorbités de peur, approuva immédiatement de la tête. Bien lui en prit, Théa faisait un effort déjà surhumain pour ne pas lui planter son épée en travers du corps.

\- Si tu pointe encore une arme sur un membre du groupe, tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour regretter ton geste et ne crois pas que j'hésiterais une seule seconde !

Nouveau hochement de tête, le message était passé. Elle lâcha la blonde et repris sa bassine d'eau avant de retourner dans la chambre. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant encore de colère, elle posa son fardeau sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit. Daryl était toujours endormit. Elle le regarda dormir pour laisser le temps a son cœur de se calmer. Cet homme venait de risquer sa vie pour une gamine. Depuis des jours, il parcourait des kilomètres a la recherche de la fillette et aujourd'hui il avait faillit y laisser sa peau. Mais elle savait que cela ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer dès qu'il sera sur pied et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne a retrouver Sophia. Elle laissa courir ses doigts dans les cheveux sales pour dégager son front. Puis elle attrapa un chiffon propre qu'elle trempa dans l'eau savonneuse. Délicatement, elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage de Daryl. Puis elle passa a son torse, en prenant garde a ses pansements. Elle lui retira ses chaussures mais hésita avant de s'attaquer son pantalon crasseux. Puis décidant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, elle le lui ôtât. Elle espérait juste qu'il portait un caleçon... Heureusement il s'avéra que oui et elle put continuer sa tâche tranquillement. Elle termina par son dos et le tourna sur le flanc délicatement.

Avec horreur, elle passa son chiffon et découvrit sous la terre et le sang de profondes balafres qui couraient partout dans le dos du chasseur. Les cicatrices étaient anciennes. Avec douceur, elle savonna et rinça les marques blanches avant de rallonger le chasseur sur le dos, le cœur serré.

Elle était en train de s'essuyer les mains quand Daryl revint a lui en gémissant.

\- Calmes toi, tout va bien ! Dit elle alors qu'il commençait a un peu trop remuer. Tu vas faire sauter tes points de sutures.

Il se calma et ouvrit les yeux quand elle posa une main fraiche sur son front. Il braqua ses yeux onyx dans ceux verts de l'amazone.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Andréa t'a pris pour un rôdeur et t'a tiré dessus. Heureusement, elle t'a loupé.

Il grimaça en s'installant plus confortablement dans les oreillers.

\- Saleté de gonzesse... Grogna t il.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la foret ? Demanda Théa. On dirait que tu sort de l'enfer !

\- On peux dire ça comme ça... Marmonna t il. Mon cheval a eut peur d'un serpent . Il s'est cabré et je suis tombé. Il a foutu le camps ce sale canasson ! J'espère qu'il a quitté le pays !

\- Tu aurais dut prendre Pilpao... Même si tu étais tombé, il ne serait pas sauvé, il serait resté auprès de toi.

\- Ouais, surement... Le problème c'est que je suis tombé dans un ravin et j'ai atterrit dans la rivière en m'embrochant sur une de mes propres flèches ! Ma dernière flèche ! J'ai dut me l'arracher de la chair pour la planter dans le crâne d'un rôdeur. Saloperies ! J'ai eu un mal de chien a remonter la pente après ça et a rentrer jusqu'ici. Tout ça pour me faire tirer dessus par une foutue blondasse ! Les rôdeurs n'ont pas eu ma peau mais elle, elle auras bien faillit !

\- Je lui ai fait passé l'envie de recommencer... Grogna Théa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ha oui ? Demanda t il, intéressé.

\- Ouais... Disons que j'ai mis les points sur les i. Et puis cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle me cherchait, elle a finit par me trouver. Mais sans vouloir la défendre, tu était tellement sale que la confusion était compréhensible.

\- Ouais, bah, c'est pas une raison...

Il observa ses mains et ses bras, les trouvant étrangement propres.

\- Je t'ai un peu décrassé, expliqua t elle. Tu sentais vraiment trop mauvais !

\- Tu m'as enlever mon froc ?!

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Fallait bien ! Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'un si beau garçon se cachait sous toute cette crasse !

\- Te fou pas de moi...

Elle lui sourit mais son sourire se fana quand il se figea et qu'une rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Il réalisait qu'elle avait vu son dos.

\- Et tu...

\- Oui, j'ai vu tes cicatrices.

Son visage se ferma et il détourna le regard.

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit elle en se levant du lit.

Elle se retourna et souleva son propre débardeur. Avec stupeur, Daryl vit des marques très semblables aux siennes qui zébraient le dos de l'amazone. Il avait bien aperçut l'une des cicatrices dans son dos pendant qu'elle dormait, mais il n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle en était recouverte ! Cela le mit en colère...

\- Tu vois, dit elle en lui refaisant face. Tu n'as pas a avoir honte et surtout pas avec moi...

\- Comment... ? Commença t il, sentant la colère couler dans ses veines.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

\- On verra plus tard, pour le moment tu as besoin de dormir. Ordre du médecin ! Ou plutôt du vétérinaire.

Ho non, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Se dit il. Cherchant a se redresser, il se dandina en grimaçant contre ses oreillers. Il gémit de douleur quand il tira sur ses points.

\- Attends, laisses moi t'aider.

Elle réajusta les coussins et l'aida a s'installer confortablement. Elle passa sa main sur front qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, dit elle.

\- Ça va...

Mais elle trempa un nouveau chiffon dans l'eau fraiche et le posa sur le front du chasseur. Épuisé, il se laissa faire, appréciant un peu de fraicheur. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la jeune femme s'allonger a ses cotés et une main se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'avais promis de me raconter, murmura t il.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça maintenant ?

\- Oui, s'il te plais...

Elle hésita, que penserait il d'elle en entendant son passé ? Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et s'installa confortablement contre lui, la main toujours dans ses cheveux.

\- J'avais 4 ans quand ma mère m'a vendue a la troupe équestre.

\- Vendue ?! Grogna t il.

\- Pour se payer sa drogue et elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi. Elle venait de perdre son appartement, le peu d'argent qu'elle gagnait passait dans l'alcool et la drogue. La troupe était en ville, je ne me souviens plus de laquelle. Elle connaissait le patron, Hunter, elle est allée le voir pour demander du travail. Tout ce dont je me souvient, c'est qu'un jour elle ma laissé sur place et qu'elle est partit. Plus tard on m'a raconté qu'il lui avait proposé de s'occuper de moi. Il lui a donner de l'argent en échange. Au début, c'était sa femme, Louise, qui m'a élevé et tout allait bien... J'ai appris a monter a cheval, j'ai commencé a participer aux spectacles. On faisait le tour du Pays. La femme de Hunter était gentille avec moi. Avec Louise je ne manquait de rien, elle m'aimait comme sa propre fille. Mais elle est morte l'année de mes neuf ans. Elle est tombée de cheval pendant l'une de nos représentations et s'est brisé la nuque.

Daryl l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Il entendait l'émotion dans sa voix et sentit son hésitation a continuer de raconter. Pour l'encourager, il lui prit la main et la caressa du pouce.

\- A partir de ce jour là, Hunter n'a plus jamais été le même et a complétement sombré. La mort de sa femme l'a complétement anéanti. Ma première gifle, c'était un soir ou Hunter avait trop bu. J'avais 9 ans. Avec les années, c'est devenu de pire en pire. J'ai comprit que Louise elle aussi subissait ses foudres régulièrement au début mais elle était faible et ne s'est jamais rebellé contre lui. Je crois qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Mais moi, je n'étais pas comme elle. Moi j'ai résisté et chaque fois que je désobéissait... Il... Il se promenait toujours avec une grande cravache...

Il l'entendit déglutir, connaissant son sale caractère, il imaginait très bien la scène. Il voyait nettement la petite Théa défier de ses yeux verts l'homme a la cravache. Puis la cravache s'abattre sur la petite fille... Il sentit la colère couler dans ses veines mais il ne dit rien, serrant les dents. Cela lui faisait mal mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre.

\- Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, il...

Il serra sa main qu'il sentait trembler dans la sienne.

\- Bref... Dit elle en reniflant. Il a redoublé de violence. La dernière fois, il a bien faillit me tuer...

Il ferma fort les yeux, retenant qu'au prix d'un immense effort sa colère qui menaçait de déborder. Elle continua, un sanglot contenu dans la voix.

\- Il n'était plus l'homme qui m'avait recueillie... Ce n'était plus mon père.

Il se redressa dans le lit et lui fit face, la colère avait laissé place a la peine. Elle évita son regard, la honte se lissant très clairement ses traits. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour la tourner vers lui. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme si forte et si impétueuse avait subit tout cela et devenir telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Sans doute cette horreur avait pris fin quand l'apocalypse avait tout envahi. Il comprenait mieux a présent sa réaction au CDC face a Ed et pourquoi elle avait eut peur quand il avait perdu son sang froid et qu'il avait frappé le mari de Carol.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuit ? Demanda t il.

\- Où serais je allé ? Pilpao était légalement a lui et je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui. Ni sans...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Elle renifla et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Heureusement ou malheureusement, l'épidémie a commencé et je suis partie. Mais il ne me touchait presque plus depuis 3 ans déjà.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il.

Elle lui sourit et passa a nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux en approchant son visage du sien.

\- C'est une autre histoire, dit elle. Je te la raconterais un autre jour, je t'en déjà bien assez dit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais raconté a personne. Tu es le premier.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que dire a cela de toute façon ? Les mots ne serviraient a rien. Il préféra passer un bras autour d'elle et l'attirer a lui. Elle s'y blottie, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras, essayant de faire passer dans son étreinte ce qu'il n'était pas capable de dire.

\- Je laisserais plus jamais personne lever la main sur toi, dit il tout de même. Je te le promet.

Elle sourit dans son cou. Raconter tout cela lui avait fait du bien et elle sentait que son cœur s'était allégé d'un poids. elle qui avait cherché a tout prix a oublier cette partie de sa vie, elle était finalement contente de s'être confiée. Daryl ne la rejetait pas. Et ça, plus que tout autre chose, la réconforta. Elle se redressa pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Dort, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tu reste là ? Demanda t il a voix basse, l'épuisement prenant le dessus.

\- Oui...

Il aurait voulu rester éveillé pour elle, pour la soutenir après ce douloureux aveux mais il était trop fatigué. Elle s'allongea prêt de lui et sa main repris sa place dans ses cheveux. Bercé par la main de Théa et par la chaleur de son corps, Daryl sombra bien vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ça devient bon les amis ^^ ON en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Théa. A très vite pour la suite ! Vos Avis ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Après un bon moment sans que je n'ai le temps d'écrire voici enfin la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Il se réveilla avec la tête lourde et ayant l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Pourtant le soleil braquait des rayons pâles dans la chambre, c'était le petit matin. Il passa un bras sur le matelas a côté de lui mais ne trouva personne. Il se souvenait pourtant que Théa avait dormi avec lui. Il se redressa en grimaçant entre les draps quand des coups frappèrent a la porte.

\- Coucou, fit la petite voix de l'amazone. Tu es réveillé ?

Elle entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les bras.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda t elle en s'asseyant a côté de lui sur le lit. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim.

Elle lui présenta une assiette remplie de crêpes encore fumantes accompagnées de confiture et de sucre ainsi que de deux tasses de café.

\- Comment tu as su que je voulais des crêpes ? Lui demanda t il sans lâcher des yeux les délicieuses pâtisseries qui lui mettaient déjà l'eau a la bouche.

\- Je le savais pas, répondit elle en étalant une généreuse quantité de confiture sur la première crêpe. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici pour en faire et je voulais que tu mange bien ce matin. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang hier.

Elle replia la crêpe et la lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Ça fait des semaines que j'en rêve, dit il en mordant dedans avec appétit.

L'enthousiasme dans sa voix fit sourire Théa qui attrapa l'une des tasses, contente d'avoir fait plaisir a Daryl et de le voir manger comme un cochon. Elle le laissa savourer son petit déjeuner tranquillement en dégustant son café.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? Lui proposa t il, la bouche pleine.

\- Non merci, fais toi plaisir. Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

\- Dis pas de connerie et mange ! T'as que la peau sur les os !

Il lui mit d'office une crêpe dégoulinante de confiture dans les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mange, grogna t il en retournant a son assiette.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé hier ? Demanda t elle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Y'a pas grand chose a dire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Par curiosité, on aurais vraiment cru que tu sortais de l'enfer. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu étais ?

Il avala la dernière crêpe et se lécha les doigts. Puis il s'appuya contre les oreillers en soupirant d'aise. Avoir le ventre plein était un des derniers rares plaisirs en ce bas monde. Il tendit la main vers la deuxième tasse de café et vit qu'elle le regardait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Il soupira.

\- Je te raconte si tu mange, dit il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle avale sa crêpe jusqu'au bout avant de commencer.

\- Y'a vraiment rien a dire. Mon crétin de cheval a eut peur et je suis tombé, fin de l'histoire.

\- Je suis sûre que non.

\- Et pourquoi ? Grogna t il.

\- T'étais agité cette nuit, tu as parlé de Merle...

Il se renfrogna, il n'avait pas envi de parler de son frère ni de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait assez honte comme ça.

Et pourtant...

\- Quand je suis tombé, j'ai dévalé un ravin pour atterrir dans la rivière. Je me suis embroché sur ma dernière flèche a l'atterrissage. Quel con ! J'ai récupéré mon arbalète au fond de l'eau avant de remonter la pente a pic. J'ai fait un garrot autour de la flèche mais c'était pas terrible.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas ôté la flèche ? Tu aurais pu faire un meilleur garrot.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Merle...

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que ton frère était mort ?

\- En fait, on ne sais pas trop. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé c'est une main en haut de l'immeuble quand nous y sommes retourné pour le chercher. Il se l'ai tranché pour se libérer. On l'a cherché mais sans succès. Alors on est revenu au camps.

\- Il s'est tranché la main ?!

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que le frère que j'ai vu hier n'était pas vraiment lui...

Elle ne comprenais rien, où voulait il en venir ?

\- J'étais arrivé a mi chemin du ravin quand ma prise a lâché. Je suis retombé une seconde fois. Mais cette fois j'ai dut perdre connaissance. J'ai entendu une voix, celle de Merle. J'ai ouvert les yeux et il était là, au dessus de moi. Ce connard me poussait au cul pour que je me relève, en m'insultant comme il le faisait toujours. Il m'en voulait que je ne le cherche plus. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que j'aurais du enlever la flèche pour faire un meilleur garrot. Et il avait raison ce con. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas vraiment lui car il avait ses deux mains. Et il m'a parlé de toi...

Il fit une pause dans son récit pour la regarder. Merle lui avait reproché de ne plus le chercher, de ne plus penser qu'à la nana givré qu'il avait ramassé dans la forêt. Et il avait raison. Mais il ne le dit pas.

\- C'est un rôdeur qui m'a réveillé, il essayait de bouffer mes chaussures ! J'ai du m'arracher la flèche du flanc pour la lui planter dans le crâne.  
J'ai pu me faire un meilleur garrot et j'ai recommencé a grimper. Je voyais Merle tout en haut, il continuait de me balancer des saloperies a la gueule. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi...

Sur le chemin du retour, après qu'il est réussi a gravir le ravin en s'accrochant aux branches, il avait eut le temps d'y repenser. Conscient que son frère n'avait été qu'une hallucination, probablement dut a la fatigue, la peur et le manque de nourriture. Il n'empêche que son discourt ne pouvait être que qu'une manifestation de son propre inconscient. Et il avait énormément parlé de l'amazone.

Théa approcha une main de son visage et poussa une mèche de son front. Puis la fit glisser le long de sa joue et de son cou, il frissonna violemment, le regard plongé dans celui indescriptible de la jeune femme. Ce genre de geste était nouveau pour lui, même sa mère n'avait jamais été très aimante avec lui ou son frère, son père encore moins. Il repensa a ce qu'elle lui avait raconté la veille. Elle non plus n'avait pas dut connaitre beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie. Abandonnée par sa mère contre un peu d'argent, sa deuxième mère tuée d'une chute de cheval la laissant entre les griffes d'un homme violent... Pourtant elle avait envers lui un comportement très prévenant, presque maternel...

\- Ce que tu m'a raconté hier, commença t il. Ce n'était qu'une partie ?

Il vit son visage se fermer et un voile passer devant ses yeux.

\- Une partie oui, mais tu connais les grandes lignes, répondit elle.

Il n'insista pas, lui laissant le choix du moment ou elle voudra bien tout lui raconter, sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait absolument tout savoir.

\- Moi, c'était mon père, ajouta t il. Il avait la main lourde sur la bouteille. Pas que sur la bouteille d'ailleurs...

\- T'es pas obligé de me raconter, l'interrompit elle. Si tu n'en a pas envi.

\- C'est pour ça que Merle s'est tiré, continua t il en l'ignorant. Il en prenait de sacrées lui aussi.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Morte quand j'étais gamin.

\- Je suis désolée, dit elle.

\- Faut pas...

Il se racla la gorge et repoussa les draps du lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t elle. Herschel a dit que tu dois te reposer !

\- J'ai envi de fumer, grogna t il. Je suis pas sur que le grand père apprécie que je le fasse dans la chambre.

\- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres, dit elle en lui tendant un pantalon et une chemise propre.

\- Merci.

Il enfila ses fringues en grimaçant, sa blessure de la veille se rappelant douloureusement a son souvenir.

\- Je te ramène a ta tente, ajouta t elle en passant un bras dans son dos. Je veux que tu te repose aujourd'hui. Pas question de retourner crapahuter dans la forêt !

\- Ça va, il en faut plus pour me tuer ! Et il faut retrouver la gamine.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de monter a cheval !

\- Je suis pas en sucre !

Elle lui lança un regard colérique avant de presser sa hanche avec sa main près de ses points de sutures.

\- Aïe ! T'es malade ! S'écria t il en se pliant en deux.

Elle croisa les bras d'un air butté tandis qu'il soufflait sous la douleur. Bon ok, elle n'avait pas tord... Ça faisait un mal de chien.

\- J'imagine qu'une journée tranquille ne me fera pas de mal... Abdiqua t il.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Théa et il leva les yeux au ciel.

_" Couilles molles ! "_ Se fustigea t il.

Elle passa a nouveau son bras dans son dos pour l'aider a descendre les escaliers. Dehors le camps s'éveillait doucement et Pilpao vint a leur rencontre en hennissant doucement.

\- Salut mon pote, lui dit le chasseur.

L'étalon lui souffla dans les cheveux, ravi de revoir son ami avant d'en faire de même pour sa cavalière. Il les accompagna a leur petit coin a l'écart. Daryl avait gardé le bras sur les épaules de Théa. Il marchait très bien tout seul mais il voulait la garder encore un peu contre lui. Devant leur tente, il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et attrapa son sac pour sortir ses clopes avant d'en allumer une. Il la fuma tranquillement tandis que Théa s'agitait pour refaire du café. Il vit un colt accroché a sa ceinture qui dépassait de sous son chemisier. Tiens donc... Il attrapa l'arme quand elle passa près de lui.

\- Hey ! Bas les pattes ! S'exclama t elle.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les armes ? Dit il en ignorant sa réplique.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de verser le liquide noir dans deux tasses.

\- Shane n'a pas tord, ça peux servir un jour.

\- Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec Shane ? Dit il.

\- Je n'aime pas sa façon de faire, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il a tord sur toute la ligne.

Il examina le colt de plus prêt.

\- Joli, un colt Cattleman, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Tu sais t'en servir ?

Elle lui repris le colt des mains en lui tirant la langue.

\- Peut être mieux que toi ! Répliqua t elle.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça, sourit il en prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

* * *

En fin de matinée, Glenn vint leur apporter un plat rempli de pêches et de bœuf séchés.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda Théa. Tu as l'air nerveux.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Une goutte de sueur coula le long du visage du coréen.

\- Shane veux te voir, finit il par dire en détournant le regard. Et Rick dit qu'a partir de maintenant plus personne ne devras partir seul, ajouta il en regardant le chasseur.

Daryl grogna a voix basse mais ne répondit rien.

\- Pourquoi il veux me voir ? Demanda Théa.

\- Je crois qu'il veux que tu aille avec lui et les autres a l'entrainement de tir.

Théa soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En quelle langue je vais devoir lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'entrainement ?

\- Vas y et montre lui, intervint Daryl. Après il te fichera la paix.

Il se leva et tenta de s'étirer mais renonça très vite quand il sentit les points de suture tirer sur sa peau.

\- Je peux te laisser tout seul ? Tu ne fera pas de bêtise ? Rit elle tandis que Glenn s'éloignait.

\- Ta gueule ! Grogna t il.

Elle rit en ramassant son épée qu'elle avait posé contre un arbre.

\- Repose toi, dit elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Ça va, je devrais m'en sortir sans toi quelques heures.

\- Dors un peu. Et garde un œil sur Pilpao, ajouta t elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais je vais faire ça...

Puis elle fit demi tour et s'éloigna vers le reste du camp.

\- Hey, Alethéa ? L'appela t il.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Fais attention, dit il.

Elle sourit puis s'approcha de lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Toi aussi.

Daryl la regarda partir, la joue bouillante et le cœur qui faisait des sauts périlleux dans la poitrine.

* * *

\- Ha te voilà ! S'écria Shane a l'approche de Théa. Je veux que tu vienne avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Si je te prouve que je sais tirer et me servir d'une arme tu vas me foutre la paix avec ça ? Répondit elle.

Shane haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Épate moi déjà et on en reparle.

Elle vit son regard se poser sur le colt a sa ceinture mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Après un petit voyage en voiture, ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière qui leur servait de stand de tir. Le but du jeu était de tirer dans des boites de conserves.

Théa trouva le moyen de s'éclipser au bout d'une heure et se trouva un coin a l'ombre un peu a l'écart. Il faisait très chaud et elle avait trouvé refuge a l'ombre d'un arbre. Assise dans l'herbe, elle les observait. Presque tout le groupe était présent. Même Carl et Lori. Le petit garçon avait reçu le feu vert d'Herschel pour quitter le lit la veille. Théa était ravie de le voir sur pied avec son père et sa mère en train de s'entrainer au tir lui aussi. Prêt d'eux, Carol avait un peu de mal a manier son arme mais sans doute avait elle la tête ailleurs... Andréa minaudait chaque fois que Shane passait prêt d'elle, arrachant une grimace de dégout a Théa. La blonde se débrouillait bien avec son révolver et s'assurait que Shane n'en loupe pas une miette. L'adjoint avait lancé un petit jeu, celui ou celle qu'il estimait le mieux se débrouiller pourra l'accompagner en mission.

Comme si ce type était digne d'être le premier prix... Se dit elle. Pourtant Andréa semblait bien décidée a gagner.

\- Yerk...

Théa s'allongea dans l'herbe pour échapper a la vision de la blonde qui remuait des hanches chaque fois que Shane passait prêt d'elle. Cachée dans les herbes hautes, elle espérait que l'adjoint allait l'oublier quelques temps. Elle avait gaspillé ses munitions en tirant dans les boites de conserves vides. Elle avait fait mouche a chaque fois mais ne se priva pas de signaler a Shane qu'il était inutile pour elle de continuer a gaspiller ainsi le peu de munitions qu'ils possédaient. L'adjoint l'ignora et lui tourna le dos. C'est a ce moment qu'elle en profita pour s'éloigner un peu sous le regard amusé de Carol. Le soleil filtrait a travers les feuilles des arbres, l'éblouissant par a coup. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait que peu dormi la nuit dernière. Daryl avait eut un sommeil agité et elle l'avait veillé tard, jusqu'à ce qui dorme paisiblement.

Elle savait que s'endormir au milieu de la nature n'était pas une bonne idée. Un rôdeur pouvait a tout moment débarquer et l'attaquer. Mais le sommeil lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb et elle se sentit même pas partir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

\- Bon je crois que vous commencez a vraiment vous débrouiller ! Dit Shane en souriant a toute l'équipe. Surtout toi, Carl !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui se mit a rire.

\- On va retourner au camps et faire les équipes pour cet après midi. Mais avant...

Il se retourna pour chercher Théa du regard et l'obliger a leur montrer a nouveau ses capacités en tir. Mais il ne la vit pas.

\- Où est Théa ? Demanda t il. Elle était là !

En alerte, Rick ressortit son colt et balaya les alentours du regard.

\- On se calme, intervint Andréa en voyant Rick se diriger vers l'arbre sous lequel l'amazone était assise plus tôt. Je l'ai vu se tirer.

Shane et Rick se tournèrent vers la blonde.

\- Comment ça se tirer ?!

\- Elle est partie ! Je suis sure qu'elle est retournée a la ferme. Elle ne voulait pas tirer de toute façon... Trop peur de la concurrence sans doute.

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre de partir comme ça, répondit Rick, inquiet.

\- Tu rigole ? On ne la connait pas ! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Y'a que Daryl pour la supporter de toute façon !

\- Tu exagère Andréa, dit Carol.

\- Tu es sûre que tu la vue repartir vers le camps ? Demanda Rick d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Oui !

\- On devrait quand même jeter un œil ! S'agita Rick. Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! T'as vraiment envi de dire a Daryl qu'on a laissé Théa se faire tuer ?

\- Elle sait se débrouiller toute seule, répondit Shane.

\- Elle est probablement déjà a la ferme a dorloter son petit chasseur, grimaça Andréa.

Rick s'agita encore un moment, hésitant.

\- Bon on repart a la ferme et espérons qu'elle y est parce que sinon Daryl va nous arracher la tête !

\- Qu'il essaie...

* * *

Daryl se réveilla après une longue sieste, l'estomac criant famine malgré la tonne de crêpes avalées le matin même. Il se leva de sa couchette, non sans grimacer, et sortit de sa tente. Il avisa Pilpao qui broutait tranquillement non loin. Il s'allumait une cigarette quand il vit les voitures du reste du groupe revenir le long du chemin de terre et s'arrêter devant leur campement dans un nuage de fumée. Il les regarda descendre de voiture. Andréa avait dut se montrer la meilleure tireuse quand il vit que elle et Shane n'étaient pas parmi eux. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Théa n'était pas avec eux non plus. Il ne doutait pas des talents de l'amazone au tir, mais de là a accepter d'accompagner Shane ET Andréa en mission de ravitaillement... Peu probable, voir même carrément impossible. L'inquiétude grandit quand il vit Rick s'avancer vers lui a grand pas, un pli soucieux sur le front.

\- Où est Alethéa ? Demanda le chasseur.

L'air encore plus inquiet du shérif ne le rassura pas.

\- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?! S'écria t il.

Une vague de froid parcouru le dos de Daryl.

\- Mais nan putain ! Cria t il. Elle est partie avec vous !

\- Et merde !

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?! Elle est où bordel ?!

Rick s'agita nerveusement.

\- J'en sais rien !

Daryl dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui sauter a la gorge.

\- TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?

\- Elle était avec nous ! Et puis d'un coup elle a disparue ! On pensais que l'entrainement l'ennuyait et qu'elle était revenue ici !

\- Et comment tu sais qu'elle est partie ?! Elle aurait pu se faire attaquer !

\- Andréa nous a dit qu'elle la vue partir et prendre la direction de la ferme.

Il avait envi de lui arracher la tête devant tant de bêtise !

\- Et tu la cru ?! Andréa la déteste !

Rick secoua la tête.

\- Non, elle n'oserait pas mentir comme ça !

\- Mon cul !

\- Écoutes, calme toi ! On va y retourner. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin !

\- J'espère pour vous !

En moins de 10 minutes, ils avaient grimpé dans le pickup et étaient retournés sur la zone d'entrainement. Daryl sauta a bas du véhicule sans même attendre qu'il soit a l'arrêt.

\- Alethéa ! Hurla t il en cherchant du regard autour de lui. Elle était où la dernière fois que tu la vue ?

\- Par là !

Il conduit Daryl au pied de l'arbre sous lequel Théa était assise. Mais en y arrivant il n'y avait nul trace de la jeune femme.

\- Merde, merde, merde...

Daryl sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il souffla pour ne pas céder a la panique et observa le sol.

\- Elle s'est allongée dans l'herbe, dit il.

Son regard suivit des traces qui s'éloignaient en direction des arbres.

\- Elle s'est fait attaquée ? Demanda Rick.

\- Je crois pas, il n'y a que ses traces a elle. Elle a dut s'endormir, dans les herbes hautes elle était cachée, depuis la zone de tir vous ne pouviez pas la voir.

\- Mais Andréa...

\- Andréa est une conne ! Râla Daryl en suivant les traces. Vous l'avez laissée toute seule bande de con ! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Elle sait se défendre toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Les traces vont vers la ferme. A tout les coups elle est déjà là bas.

Mais Daryl ne l'écouta pas et continua de s'enfoncer sous les arbres, les yeux rivés au sol. Rick leva la tête vers le ciel. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il fini par suivre le chasseur, espérant qu'ils retrouveraient vite leur amie et qu'ils pourraient rentrer a la ferme avant la nuit.

Daryl marchait d'un pas rapide a travers la forêt, suivant les marques de semelle de Théa. L'amazone avait prit la direction de la ferme en coupant a travers bois plutôt que de suivre la route qui était trop a découvert.

\- Ici elle s'est mise a courir ! Dit il en voyant les traces se distancer les unes des autres.

Il accéléra lui aussi la cadence. Les empreintes dévièrent brusquement vers une autre direction.

\- Pourquoi elle a dévié du chemin ? Demanda Rick.

\- J'en sais rien, il n'y a que ses traces !

L'inquiétude grandit en lui et il se mit a courir a son tour jusqu'à a arriver au bord de la rivière ou les empreintes disparaissaient.

\- Et merde ! Cria t il. On perd la piste !

\- Elle a dut traverser la rivière, dit Rick en pointant l'autre rive.

Daryl s'agita et piétina sur place. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Théa a changer de direction brusquement. Il n'y avait aucune autre trace indiquant ce qui aurait pu se passer et dans l'eau impossible de la suivre.

\- Daryl, l'appela Rick. Il faut retourner a la ferme ! Il va faire nuit !

\- Non, je repart pas sans elle !

\- Si ça se trouve elle y est déjà ! On a pas assez de munitions si on tombe sur des rôdeurs, tu n'as même pas prit ton arbalète !

Rick dut batailler ferme pour convaincre le chasseur de rentrer avec lui qui n'était pas décider a bouger de là.

\- Faut la retrouver ! Elle est toute seule !

\- Je sais, on va la retrouver ! Mais elle sait se défendre toute seule, elle s'en sortira ! On doit retourner au camps pour s'armer correctement et je te promet qu'on cherchera toute la nuit si il le faut ! Il nous faut au moins des torches ! En plus tu es toujours blessé, a nous deux on risque de se faire tuer si on tombe sur une horde. On va rentrer et Shane viendra avec nous quand il sera de retour du ravitaillement.

A contre cœur, Daryl se rangea a ses arguments et ils retournèrent en courant au pickup. Nerveux et agité, le chasseur ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre de façon affolée. Mille scénarios tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, imaginant sans peine ce qui avait put se passer. Mais autant dire qu'aucun de ses scénarios ne finissaient bien...

Il roula vite jusqu'à la ferme, espérant malgré tout y retrouver l'amazone. Il était toujours possible que la jeune femme ai retrouvé le chemin du camps sans encombre. La déception de voir que ce n'était pas le cas lui fit plus de mal qui ne le pensait.

\- Putain, mais où elle est ! Hurla t il.

Il se précipita a sa propre tente pour récupérer son arbalète et son couteau de chasse, allant même jusqu'à prendre un fusil dans le camping car. Sensible a son humeur, même Pilpao s'agitait nerveusement sur place, les oreilles et les naseaux tournés vers la forêt.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? Demanda Carl d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non bonhomme, lui répondit son père. Mais dès que Shane et Andréa seront de retour on retourne la chercher.

\- Les voilà ! Dit Glenn en tendant le doigt vers la route.

La voiture de Shane stoppa non loin d'eux et l'adjoint en descendit suivi de la blonde. Quand il vit Andréa une rage noire envahie l'esprit de Daryl.

Il sursautèrent tous quand le chasseur sauta sur Andréa et la prit a la gorge. Il la cogna contre la voiture, la coinçant entre lui et le véhicule avant de sortir son couteau et de le poser contre sa tempe.

\- Daryl !

Il entendit les hurlements et les protestations de ses compagnons mais ne les écouta pas.

\- Où est Alethéa ? Gronda t il a la blonde qui suffoquait sous ses doigts.

Les yeux exorbités, Andréa se débattait contre sa prise, lui griffant la main et donnant des coups de pieds. Daryl desserra sa prise suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parler.

\- J'en sais rien ! Répondit elle. C'est elle qui est partit !

\- Tu mens ! Les traces étaient fraiches, vous étiez déjà partis quand elle est allée dans la forêt.

\- Elle s'est tirée ! Elle n'a jamais voulu faire partit du groupe !

\- C'est ça t'as raison ! Elle est partie sans ses affaires et surtout sans son cheval espèce de bécasse ! Continue de me prendre pour un abruti et je te plante mon couteau dans ce qui te sert de cerveau !

\- Daryl... Essaya Rick en s'approchant doucement. Ça ne va pas aider Théa si tu tue Andréa.

\- Mais ça me fera du bien...

Il avait envi de refermer ses doigts autour de sa gorge et de serrer de toutes ses forces. La colère pulsait dans ses veines,lui donnant des envies meurtrières.

\- Elle s'était simplement endormie dans les herbes hautes ! Et tu en a profité !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne la voyait pas ? Demanda Carol. C'est aussi bête que ça ?

\- Et Andréa s'est précipité de dire qu'elle l'avait vu partir, continua Daryl. Mais c'était faux, pas vrai ? Dans quel but ? Tu espérais qu'elle se fasse tuer dans son sommeil ? Ou qu'elle pense que vous l'ayez abandonnée ?

\- Je...

\- Tu n'as pas aimé qu'elle te remonte les bretelles hier hein ? Continua t il. C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? T'es jalouse ? Il y a de quoi, je te comprend !

\- Lâche la, Daryl. Dit Rick. On doit partir a sa recherche.

Il fit mouche, sachant pertinemment que se serait le seul argument qui ferait lâcher prise au chasseur. Daryl ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Si jamais il lui ai arrivé quoi que ce soit, tu es morte !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla Shane en saisissant les bras de Daryl.

Rick et T-Dog vinrent en renfort et le chasseur laissa tomber la blonde sur le sol.

\- Andréa, dit Rick en regardant la femme qui crachotait en tenant la gorge. Je veux que tu aille dans le camping car et que tu y reste. On réglera ton cas plus tard.

Puis il se tourna vers Daryl qui faisait visiblement un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter a nouveau sur la blonde.

\- On faire des équipes et quadriller la zone, on va...

Mais il fut interrompu par un hennissement qui résonna dans la plaine. L'étalon ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, tout les muscles tendus et tournés vers la forêt, les oreilles pointés droit devant lui. Daryl suivit son regard.

A l'autre bout du champ, il aperçut une silhouette qui avançait vers eux tranquillement. Il reconnu immédiatement la longue crinière noire. Il s'arracha a la prise de T-Dog et Shane pour se précipiter aux devants de Théa. Il traversa le champ a toute vitesse, ignorant les protestations des points de sutures qui tiraient sur son flanc. Il ne fit pas non plus attention au visage surprit de l'amazone quand il la souleva dans ses bras et qu'il la serra contre lui.

\- Daryl ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu vas bien...

\- Oui, je vais bien ! Tu trembles, tu as l'air tout chamboulé qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle ou plutôt qu'il avait été mort de peur a l'idée qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

\- Tu avais disparue...

Il avait le visage enfouit dans son cou et les bras qui lui serrait la taille, il laissa le soulagement l'envahir, le cœur encore affolé. Elle comprit qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je vais bien, je me suis endormie comme une gourde dans l'herbe ! Non mais t'y crois à ça ?! Quand je me suis réveillée les autres étaient partis. Alors je suis rentré a pied.

Il était soulagé a un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il se sentit bête de s'être autant inquiété pour rien mais l'avoir dans ses bras lui faisait beaucoup trop de bien pour qu'il y prête attention. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Puis il se recula avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! Gronda t il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Promis.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! A très bientôt j'espère ;)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

\- Pourquoi t'es tu écartée de la piste ?

La nuit était presque tombée et ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans l'herbe devant la petite tente du chasseur. Après le retour de la jeune femme, Rick leur avaient a tous ordonné d'aller se détendre afin de faire redescendre les tensions dans le groupe et qu'il devait réfléchir a comment sanctionner Andréa. Il était évidant pour tous que le comportement de la blonde avait dépassé les limites.

Toujours en colère après Andréa mais tellement soulagé que son amie aille bien, Daryl ne fit pas de difficultés. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux devant leur petit feu de bois en silence. Trop fatiguée, Théa lâcha des yeux les flammes crépitantes pour les poser sur Daryl. Il était tourné sur le coté, le coude dans l'herbe et la tête posée sur sa main. Le visage penché juste au dessus d'elle, il avait encore des marques d'inquiétude qui lui barraient le front.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, expliqua t elle. Je suis allée voir.

\- Du bruit ?

\- Une branche qui craque et des bruits de pas. Je suis allée jeter un œil au cas ou.

\- Au cas ou quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, ça aurait pu être Sophia par exemple.

\- Ou des rôdeurs... Grogna t il.

\- C'était le cas, répondit elle. Deux rôdeurs qui puaient la mort a 15 bornes ! L'un d'eux avait les boyaux a l'air ! C'était dégueulasse !

\- Et tu es allée les tuer toute seule ?

Elle haussa a nouveau les épaules ce qui l'agaça.

\- Ils n'étaient que deux. Si je n'étais pas capable de me débarrasser de deux simples rôdeurs isolés je serais morte depuis longtemps. Et puis ça m'a défoulé après la journée barbante a regarder Andréa secouer ses fesses devant Shane. Deux coups d'épée et paf ! Morts ! Même pas besoin de mon arme a feu ! Et toc dans ta tronche Shane !

Elle lui lança un sourire mais il ne réagit pas a sa tentative d'humour et elle vit la contrariété tordre les traits de Daryl.

\- Tes envies suicidaires seraient elles revenues ? Tu as plongé tête la première dans la gueule du loup !

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ils n'étaient que deux, Daryl. Je ne craignais rien. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait bien compris qu'il s'était inquiété mais pourquoi se mettait il soudainement en colère ?

\- Mon problème c'est que tu es trop tête brulée ! A force de croire que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule tu vas finir par te faire tuer ! A croire que c'est un jeu pour toi !

Elle fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu de se faire houspiller ainsi.

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi selon toi ? Continuer ma route et les laisser se balader ? Ou encore mieux, attendre bien sagement sous mon arbre que vous reveniez me chercher après m'avoir laissé seule ?

\- Exactement ! Tu sais que je serais venu te sauver !

Agacée, elle se redressa et se leva.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, Daryl ! Gronda t elle. Et non je ne le savais pas ! Je me suis réveillée et j'étais seule. Comment aurais je pu deviner que tu allais accourir ventre a terre ? Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule toute ma vie et ce n'est pas l'apocalypse qui changera quoi que se soit !

Elle commença a s'éloigner dans le noir. Daryl se releva a son tour et couru après elle.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?! Cria t il.

\- Dormir ailleurs, seule ! Tu disais que tu te débrouillais mieux tout seul non ? Et bien moi c'est pareil ! Claqua t elle.

Piqué au vif, le chasseur stoppa. Elle lui retournait ses paroles contre lui.

\- J'en ai assez de ton attitude, Daryl ! D'abords tu insiste pour que je reste dans le groupe et tu n'as pas voulu me laisser au CDC. Puis tu me rejette, m'envoyant promener comme une merde ! Et maintenant tu me fait une crise parce que je ne t'ai pas sagement attendu comme une princesse en détresse ? Je ne suis pas une princesse, Daryl ! J'ai survécu a bien pire qu'une attaque de macchabées bien avant toute cette merde !

Elle continua sa route, se dirigeant vers les écuries. Comment la conversation avait elle pu dégénérer a ce point ?

\- Alethéa, attends ! Cria t il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! Répondit elle sans s'arrêter.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Je suis désolé, d'accords ?

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua d'avancer d'un pas rageur.

\- Bordel de merde arrête de faire ta tête de mule et écoute moi ! Finit il par hurler.

Elle finit par stopper et se retourner vers lui, lui lançant un regard plein de colère. Elle attendit en tapotant du pied par terre qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer. Mais les mots ne venaient pas, un tourbillon de sentiments se déversaient dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire.

\- Et bien ? S'impatienta t elle.

\- Tu es tellement agaçante !

_" BOULETTE "_ Clignota en grosses lettres dans sa tête quand il vit le visage de Théa se refermer avant de faire a nouveau demi tour. La panique le secoua, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas a expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?!

\- J'étais mort de trouille ! Finit il par crier. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta a nouveau et se tourna vers lui. Elle aperçut le chaos derrière ses yeux.

Comment pouvait il lui expliquer que quand il les avaient vu revenir sans elle il avait eut peur. Il avait même totalement paniqué ! Qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal cette semaine, qu'il n'avait pas voulu la rejeter mais qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait... Qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne, qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner pour comprendre.

Mais rien ne réussi a sortir de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle le laissa faire, toute trace de colère avait disparu de ses yeux verts, remplacée par la curiosité.

\- J'ai eu peur, continua t il en arrivant a sa hauteur. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il se dit vaguement que cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Et en disant cela il se rendit compte a quel point s'était vrai. A quel point la simple idée de perdre son amie lui était insupportable. Il en crèverait...

Il s'approcha encore d'elle et elle ne bougea toujours pas. Les yeux plongés dans cet océan vert qui le dévisageait, cherchant a comprendre eux aussi. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue. Il la sentit s'appuyer dessus et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se dit que finalement les mots ne servirait a rien et que de toute façon les grandes déclarations ce n'était pas son genre. Il la sentit s'abandonner quand elle posa une main sur son torse où elle sentit son cœur battre a rythme endiablé. Alors il renonça a trouver une explication a ce drôle de sentiment responsable de ses battements désordonnés. Il avait juste envi de se pencher vers le visage tourné vers lui. Il avait tellement envi de l'embrasser...

Il était sur le point de le faire. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà les yeux fermés et sentait le souffle de Théa sur son visage. Son nez frôlait le sien quand une voix dans son dos l'obligea a s'écarter brusquement.

\- Hey les gars ! Rick veut tous nous voir !

Glenn ne sut jamais a quel point il passa près de voir son espérance de vie raccourcir drastiquement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Grogna le chasseur tandis que Théa se glissait dans son dos pour cacher son visage rouge.

Glenn fit un pas en arrière devant la colère de Daryl, comprenant qu'il avait peut être interrompu quelque chose.

\- Heu... Rick veux vous voir. Je crois qu'il a pris une décision concernant Andréa.

Daryl se demanda combien de temps encore cette pétasse allait lui pourrir la vie.

\- On arrive, répondit finalement Théa en souriant au jeune coréen.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet vers le chasseur avant de faire demi tour. Daryl grogna encore dans sa barbe et se tourna vers Théa. Le visage de l'amazone avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

\- On y vas ? Demanda t elle avant de suivre Glenn.

En passant elle lui lança un petit sourire gêné. Au sommet de sa frustration, il la regarda passer devant lui et s'éloigner vers le reste du camps.

Il finit tout de même par la suivre, l'esprit encore tourmenté mais le cœur gonflé sans savoir que les même sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de Théa.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble près du camping car. Leurs compagnons étaient en cercle autour d'un gros feu de bois. Andréa assise sur les marches du camping car et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs vers les deux derniers arrivés. Théa l'ignora royalement et s'assit aux cotés de Carol. Daryl se contenta de s'appuyer contre le camping car dans son dos. Carl vint immédiatement s'assoir sur les genoux de l'amazone.

\- Tu n'es pas encore au lit toi ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé, répondit il d'un air boudeur. Je veux participer.

\- On attendais plus que vous ! Annonça Rick avant de se tourner vers la principale concernée. Andréa, ton attitude aujourd'hui a été plus que dangereuse et déplorable. Tu as mis un membre du groupe volontairement en danger. Avant de décider ce qui convient de faire de toi, j'aimerais une explication. Et je crois que Théa en mérite une.

Le petit bruit qui sortit des lèvres de la bonde était clairement dédaigneux et le regard haineux qu'elle lança a nouveau a Théa ne cachait rien de ses sentiments envers l'amazone.

\- Je ne pensais pas la mettre réellement en danger ! Se défendit elle.

\- Ah non ? Et l'abandonner seule et inconsciente en pleine nature tu appel ça comment ? Intervint Lori. Une blagounette ?

\- Inconsciente ! Répondit Andréa enlevant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui lui ai dit de s'endormir en plein air. Si elle n'avait pas peur de piquer un roupillon dehors, qu'on soit là ou pas là qu'est ce que ça change ?

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse en disant cela ? Intervint Lori a nouveau.

\- Ho, arrêtez ! Depuis le début elle ne fait que nous répéter qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance et qu'elle sait se débrouiller toute seule ! Elle a eut une occasion de le prouver voilà tout !

Il y eu une vive discussion autour du feu. Personne ne semblait pouvoir se mettre d'accord sur l'attitude d'Andréa. Certains trouvant le geste de la blonde simplement puéril et qui n'était que le résultat d'une mésentente entre les deux femmes. D'autres, et Daryl en première ligne, trouvait qu'elle méritait une sanction exemplaire et que ce qu'elle avait fait était une simple et pure trahison du groupe.

Rick ne semblait savoir que faire, regardant ses compagnons débattre du futur sors d'Andréa. Tous sauf une.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Théa ? Dit il en élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir celles de ses compagnons. Tu es pourtant la première concernée.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux vers la femme brune qui interrompit sa conversation avec Carl qui lui racontait ses jolies performances a l'entrainement de tir. Elle leva des yeux indifférents vers eux.

\- Pardon ? Demanda t elle.

\- Je te demandais ton avis sur toute cette histoire, répéta Rick. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'Andréa t'as fait.

Théa redonna le petit garçon a sa mère et se leva.

\- Honnêtement, commença t elle en croisant les bras. Je m'en tape pas mal...

Voilà qui eut le mérite de tous les surprendre. Elle était ennuyée et ne voulait sincèrement pas causer de problème dans le groupe. Pour elle ce qu'avait fait Andréa n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle allait bien alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? La blonde avait juste eu une réaction mesquine après que Théa l'ai menacée la veille. Elle n'avait pas spécialement paniquée en se découvrant seule a son réveil, a peine surprise. Elle avait beaucoup moins apprécié hier qu'elle tire sur Daryl en revanche.

\- De toute façon qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Continua t elle. La renvoyer du groupe ? Ça serait une condamnation a mort et vous ne le ferez pas. Alors quoi ? La consigner dans sa chambre ?

Elle marquait un point.

\- Et puis elle n'est pas la seule responsable ! Termina Théa.

\- Ha non ? S'étonna Shane en ricanant. Il va falloir que tu éclaire ma lanterne.

\- C'est ta faute a toi aussi ! Répliqua Théa, mauvaise. Si tu ne m'avais pas obligée a vous suivre a ton stupide entrainement, il ne serait rien arrivé ! Alors que je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois que je savais tirer !

Shane s'étouffa dans la tasse qu'il était en train de boire et se mit a cracher du café en toussant.

\- Pardon ! S'écria t il, scandalisé.

\- Mais tu n'es pas non plus le seul responsable. C'était stupide de ma part de m'endormir comme ça. J'étais épuisée, la nuit avait été difficile.

En disant cela elle tourna les yeux vers Daryl qui soutint son regard.

\- En revanche, reprit elle en se tournant cette fois vers Andréa. Ce que tu as fait hier était inadmissible ! Tu es passée a deux millimètres de tuer Daryl. Alors que Rick t'avait interdit de tirer tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Tu es dangereuse avec une arme entre les mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu propose ? Demanda Rick qui trouvait que les paroles de Théa n'étaient pas si bêtes.

\- Puisqu'elle n'est pas capable de se retenir de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, je propose qu'elle ne touche plus aux armes a feu.

Cette fois Andréa explosa d'indignation.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit ! Hurla t elle.

Shane voulu intervenir, arquant qu'il était stupide de se priver d'une bonne tireuse.

\- Oui, on a vu hier a quel point elle savait viser ! Rétorqua Théa. Heureusement pour Daryl, elle a plus de talent pour remuer ses fesses devant toi que pour tirer juste !

Le visage d'Andréa devint rouge écarlate, de gène, de colère et d'indignation. Théa ne recula pas devant l'éclair furieux qui traversa les yeux noirs de Shane. Rick regarda son ami avec soupçon et étonnement quand Lori montra une mine blessée bien qu'elle repris très vite un visage neutre. Daryl se tendit quand Shane fit un pas menaçant vers l'amazone qui ne broncha pas.

\- Ne pousse pas trop loin ta chance, gronda t il. Jusqu'à présent nous t'avons acceptée dans le groupe mais ne crois pas que je vais tolérer longtemps tes allusions stupides.

Le haussement de sourcil de Théa montra clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Andréa jeta un son tour un regard blessé vers l'adjoint.

\- Et que fera tu ? Le provoqua t elle. Tu vas me virer du groupe ? Toi tout seul ? Tu as été le premier a admettre que je vous suis utile. Nous ne somme pas nombreux a savoir nous défendre contre les rôdeurs. Les autres accepterons t ils de se passer d'une combattante comme moi ? Tu crois que Rick et Lori laisserons partir celle qui a sauvé Carl ? Vous avez besoin de moi ! Moi en revanche je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Tu n'as qu'un mot a dire et je me tire !

Bon ok, elle crânait un peu. Mais elle en avait marre d'être la cible de Shane et Andréa. En plus, elle n'avait pas du tout envi de partir. Avec eux elle avait trouvé une certaine sécurité. Pourrait elle quitter Daryl ? La suivrait elle réellement malgré qu'il lui en avait déjà fait la promesse ?

Un combat de regards s'engagea entre les deux, aucuns ne voulant céder. Et au vu de la veine palpitante sur le front de Shane, ce dernier semblait fournir un effort monumentale pour ne pas la frapper. Déjà parce qu'il ne frappait pas les femmes et parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop conscience qu'elle avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'elle et lui savait, il savait que Daryl n'hésiterait pas une seconde si il devait choisir entre rester avec eux et partir avec elle. Et le chasseur était lui aussi très utile au groupe. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'ombre de l'archer dans le dos de l'amazone, prêt a intervenir au moindre geste de travers.

Théa sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et elle rompit le contact avec Shane pour baisser la tête vers Carl qui la regardait avec des yeux humides.

\- Moi je ne veux pas que tu parte, dit il d'une voix suppliante.

L'intervention de Carl fit redescendre l'ambiance et fit réagir Rick.

\- Théa n'ira nul part mon grand, dit il. Et je suis d'accord avec sa proposition. Andréa, dorénavant je t'interdit de t'approcher des armes. Tu n'as pas respecté mes ordres hier et tu as faillit tuer Daryl.

Curieusement, alors que Dale avait défendu Andréa toute la soirée, il fut tout a fait d'accord avec la proposition de Théa. La blonde piqua une crise, amplifié devant le petit sourire satisfait de Daryl. Elle hurla après l'amazone, l'insultant si bien que Lori plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Carl. Le répertoire de juron d'Andréa était impressionnant. Mais Théa n'en avait que faire et bailla ostensiblement au nez de la blonde.

\- Mais pourquoi vous dites amen a tout ce que dit cette folle ?! Elle n'est même pas des nôtres !

Cette fois Daryl s'en mêla alors qu'il était resté relativement calme jusqu'à présent.

\- Elle a mérité sa place parmi nous ! En tout cas plus que toi ! Gronda t il.

Et comme personne ne démentit ses paroles, Andréa lança un dernier regard venimeux au chasseur et alla s'enfermer dans le camping car. Shane, les mains posées sur les hanches et le visage encore rouge de colère s'éloigna a son tour non sans un dernier coup d'œil appuyé et mauvais sur l'amazone.

Après avoir soupiré de lassitude, Rick les envoya tous se coucher.

Théa continua de bailler sur le chemin de la tente. Quelques pas derrière elle, Daryl ruminait encore sa frustration d'avoir été interrompus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, bien qu'impressionné par l'aplomb qu'elle avait montré devant Shane. Bizarrement, il avait adoré la voir tenir tête a l'adjoint. Il l'avait trouvé diablement sexy. Il décida de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui le pressait de recommencer là où ils avaient été ininterrompus par Glenn.

Arrivée devant la tente elle se retourna vers lui. Le visage éclairé par les flammes dansantes du feu, il la trouva magnifique.

_" Putain ce qu'elle est belle ... "_

Il déglutit quand elle s'approcha de lui. Elle avait les joues rouges, ou bien était ce a cause du feu qui se reflétait sur sa peau ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les lèvres fines qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage. Il cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais non, elle se contenta de poser délicatement un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur de se mettre a battre si fort qu'il était sûr que Théa pouvait l'entendre. Son cerveau dut se mettre en mode " pause " car il fut incapable de réagir.

\- Bonne nuit Daryl, chuchota t elle.

Puis elle se glissa dans la tente, laissant le chasseur tout pantelant, la peau bouillante là ou l'amazone avait posé ses lèvres. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts au moment ou son cerveau se reconnecta, envoyant des étincelles colorées derrière ses prunelles.

Les jambes en coton, il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Il aura fallut l'apocalypse pour qu'il tombe amoureux...

* * *

La tension était a son comble au camps le lendemain matin. Attablés devant des assiettes d'omelettes, personne ne disait un mot ou ne levait les yeux. L'incident de la veille avait révélé les discords entre les membres du groupe, exacerbé les rancœurs et les désaccords. Andréa avait refusé de quitter le camping car malgré les supplications de Dale.

Les seuls a ne pas sembler concernés par la mauvaise ambiance c'était Daryl et Théa. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils n'avaient de cesse de se jeter des regards en coin. Et quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Daryl voyait avec bonheur et amusement une rougeur s'installer sous les taches de rousseur de l'amazone. Agacée mais amusée, elle finit par lui tirer la langue.

Elle finit rapidement son assiette, elle savait qu'une nouvelle expédition serait organisée aujourd'hui pour repartir a la recherche de Sophia et elle devait s'occuper de Pilpao avant de se mettre en route.

Elle laissa Daryl a regret mais sachant que Rick allait former des binômes, nul doute que le chasseur allait de nouveau emprunter un cheval a Herschel afin de la suivre dans la forêt. Bien que pas très convaincue qu'il monte de nouveau a cheval seulement deux jours après son accident, elle préférait malgré tout l'avoir auprès d'elle et sous les yeux. Au moins si il arrivait une nouvelle catastrophe, elle serait là pour l'aider. Elle espérait simplement que les sutures d'Herschel allaient tenir le coup et que son ami allait se ménager.

Elle arriva dans l'écurie où son étalon avait passé la nuit. Le cheval accueillit sa cavalière d'un grand hennissement qui résonna dans le petit bâtiment.

\- Hey, salut mon beau, dit elle en le grattant entre les oreilles. On a du travail aujourd'hui, tu te sens d'attaque ?

Il ronfla doucement en collant son chanfrein contre elle. Elle le cajola longuement et prit le temps de le bouchonner a fond. Toute a sa tâche elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder loin de l'écurie, vers un certain chasseur aux yeux d'azur.

A sa grande surprise, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir au jeu du chat et la souris qui s'était installé entre elle et Daryl. Une première pour elle. Elle avait passé toute sa vie avec sa troupe et Hunter ne l'aurait jamais laissé flirter ainsi avec un homme. Tout ça c'était nouveau pour elle...

Il avait voulu l'embrasser la veille... Et elle en avait eut envi aussi. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence, plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été même avant le début de l'épidémie. Jamais personne ne s'était autant soucié d'elle et elle devait bien admettre qu'il était difficile de résister a cet homme bourru, rustre et parfois brute. Mais elle, elle savait, elle savait que pas loin sous sa carapace se cachait un homme bon et loyal dont la confiance devait être méritée mais était inestimable. Un homme comme lui n'avait pas sa place dans l'ancien monde, mais dans ce monde ci oui.

Elle avait mis un peu de temps avant de lui accorder sa confiance mais son obstination a vouloir la protéger avait eut raison de sa méfiance. Elle devait bien admettre aussi que tout en lui la faisait craquer, de son sale caractère jusqu'au bleu de ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait laissé son amitié pour le chasseur se transformer en quelque chose plus profond, de plus fort. Cela l'avait déjà frappé quand le coup de fusil d'Andréa avait faillit le tuer et qu'elle avait paniqué a l'idée de le perdre. Et hier soir...

Tout en lustrant le poil de son cheval, son geste se suspendit quand elle repensa aux battements affolés de son cœur quand Daryl s'était penché vers elle. Quand il avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle avait sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, inconsciente de les avoir fermés. Pilpao l'observait de son œil ambré. Elle lui sourit et entoura son encolure de ses bras, posant sa joue contre le poil soyeux.

\- Tu crois que s'attacher aux autres dans ce monde est une bonne idée ? Lui souffla t elle. On finit toujours par perdre ceux qu'on aime alors a quoi bon ?

Il lui répondit en s'ébrouant tout en mettant son nez dans sa mangeoire vide. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ça va j'ai compris ! S'exclama t elle en sortant de la stalle.

Elle attrapa le sac d'avoine mais constata qu'il était vide.

\- Mince... Dit elle en secouant le sac de toile.

Elle se demanda si Herschel lui en voudrait si elle lui piquait un peu de son avoine. Haussant les épaules, elle se dit que deux litres d'avoine ne manquerait pas a leur hôte. Elle se dirigea vers la petite pièce contenant la nourriture des chevaux. Mais quand elle souleva le coffre contenant l'avoine elle constata qu'il était vide.

Il était hors de question que Pilpao passe la journée dehors sans rien dans le ventre ! A travers les fenêtres des écuries elle aperçu la grange un peu plus loin que la maison.

\- Je reviens, dit elle a son cheval avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Au loin elle vit les autres regroupés autour du camping car, penchés au dessus d'une carte. De loin elle aperçu Daryl lever la tête vers et elle sentit son regard la suivre un moment. Elle arriva devant la grange mais trouva un gros cadenas sur la grande double porte.

Elle trouva cela étrange, pourquoi fermer une grange a clef ? Curieuse, elle fit le tour du bâtiment, cherchant une autre entrée. Tout en examinant de haut en bas les panneaux de bois, elle cru entendre du bruit a l'intérieur. De plus en plus intriguée, elle arriva a l'arrière de la grange où elle trouva une autre petite porte seulement fermée a l'aide d'une grosse planche de bois accrochée en travers. Elle tendit l'oreille. Mais elle n'entendit plus rien...

Elle attrapa la grosse planche de bois et la souleva pour dégager la porte. Une fois fait cette dernière s'ouvrit sans difficultés.

\- Bingo, dit elle en entrant dans une petite pièce remplie de sacs d'avoines, de granulés et de son.

Elle attrapa un seau et commença a le remplir de nourriture pour Pilpao. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait a ressortir quand un bruit la fit se retourner. Sur ses gardes, elle remarqua une autre porte au fond de la pièce. Il faisait noir et elle ne l'avais pas vu dans la pénombre. Elle posa le seau sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle venaient les bruits avant d'y coller son oreille. Des grattements et des bruits sourds de petits chocs étouffés lui parvint ainsi qu'une respiration rauque.

Elle se recula, indécise. Devait elle ouvrir la porte ? Un animal s'était peut être retrouvé enfermé par inadvertance ? La curiosité la poussa a saisir le verrou rouillé en haut de la porte. Elle le tira et ouvrit.

La grange était plongée dans le noir et elle ne vit rien dans un premier temps. Elle laissa le temps a ses yeux de s'habituer a l'obscurité, ce qui faillit lui être fatal.

Le grincement de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit avait attiré vers elle les occupants de la grange. L'odeur de pourriture lui sauta aux narines avant de comprendre que les formes qui se précipitaient vers elle était une horde de rôdeurs !

Étouffant un cri de terreur, elle chercha a refermer la porte. Mais les rôdeurs s'agglutinèrent derrière le panneau de bois et elle fut brutalement repoussée en arrière. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de son épée mais ses pieds butèrent sur le seau qu'elle avait laissé au sol derrière elle.

Elle bascula et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle ignora la douleur de son poignet qu'elle tordit en voulant se rattraper et recula précipitamment.

Mais elle ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur quand le premier rôdeur tomba a son tour, ses mâchoires claquant a quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle vit ses copains qui avançaient derrière lui et elle se remit a ramper en arrière le plus vite possible.

Elle devait sortir et refermer la porte !

Elle hurla a nouveau quand elle sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et se mettre a la tirer vers l'extérieur. Quand les bras la relâchèrent elle était dehors. Elle leva alors les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Il referma brutalement la porte et remis la grosse planche de bois en place juste a temps.

Elle vit la paire d'ailes dans le dos de la veste de son sauveur.

\- Daryl ?

Le chasseur se retourna vers elle et se laissa tomber a genoux a ses côtés, le visage inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t il de la panique dans la voix. Tu n'as rien ? Tu t'es fait mordre ?

Il parcourra rapidement de ses mains et du regard le corps de son amie, cherchant une quelconque blessure.

\- Non, non, je vais bien, lui répondit elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir qu'à cet instant. Il souffla de soulagement avant de lui attraper le visage entre les mains et de lui embrasser le front. Puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

D'abord surprise et raide, Théa finit par se laisser aller a l'étreinte et sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer après sa frayeur. Elle referma ses bras autour du chasseur et ferma les yeux.

_" On finit toujours par perdre ceux qu'on aime, alors a quoi bon ? " _La question qu'elle avait posé a Pilpao résonna dans sa tête.

_" Mais a quoi bon vivre si notre existence est sans amour ? " _Souffla la petite voix de sa conscience...


	14. Chapitre 14

Comme je m'en veux un peu d'avoir été obligée de laisser un peu de côté cette fic ( tout comme Aimer de cœur et d'esprit ) je vous poste deux chapitre en deux jours :D

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Son rythme cardiaque venait tout juste de redevenir normal ( enfin aussi normal que possible vu qu'elle était toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Daryl, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ) quand des bruits de pas les obligèrent a se séparer ( encore ).

\- On a entendu des cris ! S'exclama Rick, essoufflé en arrivant près d'eux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout vas bien ?

Aidée par Daryl, Théa se releva sur ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes.

\- Ca va, répondit elle. Mais on a un problème...

Elle leur racontât ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la grange. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

Lori serra Carl contre elle pendant que Shane s'approchait de la grange. A travers un interstice présent entre deux planches de bois il aperçut a son tour les nombreux rôdeurs présents dans la grange. On pouvait encore les entendre grogner a l'intérieur.

Puis il recula et parut vraiment très en colère.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que t'es d'accord avec ça ? Hurla t il après Rick.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas... Répondit il. Mais nous sommes des invités ici, ces terres ne sont pas a nous !

Shane gravit encore d'un échelon dans sa colère, il balança sa casquette sur le sol et fit face a son meilleur ami.

\- Merde, c'est nos vies qui sont en jeu ! Ça ne le fait pas mais alors pas du tout !

Il recula a nouveau et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de la grange suivi du reste du groupe et s'approcha de la double porte dont il testa le cadenas.

\- Bon, soit on rentre dans cette grange et on fait ce qui doit être fait soit on se casse d'ici ! Cela fait un moment qu'on parle de Fort Benning et je...

Mais Rick leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Personne n'ira nul part !

\- Et pourquoi ?! Hurla Shane. Pourquoi Rick ?

Le shérif sembla embêté et n'osa pas répondre mais Carol le fit a sa place.

\- Par ce que ma fille est toujours dans la forêt !

Shane eut un rire nerveux et s'adressa a Carol en joignant les deux mains.

\- Bon ok, Carol je crois qu'il est temps d'envisager une autre possibilité...

Il s'apprêtait a dire ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas. Peu d'entre eux avaient encore l'espoir de retrouver Sophia vivante mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils voulaient abandonner les recherches.

\- On abandonnera pas Sophia ! Se mit a hurler Rick a son tour.

Daryl choisi ce moment pour intervenir, n'appréciant que très peu que Shane balaye ainsi les faibles espoirs de Carol de retrouver sa fille. Lui même étant convaincue qu'il pouvait la sauver.

\- Je suis a deux doigts de retrouver la gamine ! Cria t il. J'ai trouvé sa poupée y'a deux jours !

\- Une poupée Daryl ! Tu as trouvé une poupée c'est tout !

Daryl marqua une pause avant de pointer Shane du doigt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, putain ?!

\- Je vous dit juste la vérité et vous avez besoin de l'entendre ! Répondit Shane. Une bonne piste ça se trouve dans les premières 48 heures ! Après ça c'est un cadavre qu'on cherche !

Rick voulu s'interposer entre Daryl et Shane mais ce dernier le repoussa pour pointer a son tour un doigt en direction du chasseur.

\- Et je vais te dire un autre truc mec ! Si elle était encore en vie et qu'elle te voyait te pointer avec ta gueule d'ahuri, ton putain de couteau de chasse et ton arbalète elle se tirerait encore plus loin !

Là, Théa se dit que Shane avait été trop loin. Daryl s'était beaucoup donné pour retrouver la gamine au péril de sa vie et s'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'empirer les choses et ce qu'il avait fait ne servait a rien fut la goutte de trop. Ce fut donc sans grande surprise qu'elle vit Daryl se jeter sur lui.

Les hommes commencèrent a se battre violemment. Les autres tentèrent bien de s'interposer mais impossible de les séparer, ils étaient bien trop forts. Ils hurlaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres et Daryl et Shane finirent par rouler par terre tout en continuant a se frapper. Théa se décida a intervenir quand elle vit les mains de Shane se refermer sur la gorge de Daryl.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla t elle.

Elle attrapa l'un des bras de Shane pour le tirer en arrière et qu'il relâche le chasseur dont le visage devenait rouge. Shane détacha l'une de ses mains mais ce fut seulement pour projeter brutalement Théa un peu plus loin. A nouveau l'amazone se retrouva les fesses par terre en atterrissant encore sur son poignet déjà douloureux. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce qui n'échappa pas a Carol et Lori qui se précipitèrent vers l'amazone qui serrait son poignet contre elle.

Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé a Daryl qui repoussa Shane d'un très violent coup a la mâchoire qui assomma a moité l'adjoint. Le chasseur se dégagea et s'approcha de son amie qui grimaçait.

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

Mais elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et le repoussa a son tour.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop con ! Hurla t elle avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle ignora l'aide que lui proposa Lori et Carol et s'éloigna a grands pas, plantant là le chasseur et les autres.

* * *

Il la retrouva un peu plus tard dans l'écurie, se passant le jet d'eau froide sur le poignet. Elle grimaçait et il n'aima pas ça. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sursauta légèrement quand il attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Laisse moi regarder, lui dit il.

Délicatement, il tâta les os sous la peau mais ne trouva aucune fracture. Il plongea la main dans sa poche arrière. Il attrapa le chiffon rouge qu'il trimballait partout avec lui et enroula la main et le poignet gauche de l'amazone.

\- Ce n'est pas cassé, juste une foulure.

Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers elle. Elle avait la tête penchée vers leurs mains encore jointes. Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens avant de lever les yeux vers lui a son tour.

-Le preux chevalier a encore secouru la princesse en détresse ? Plaisanta t elle en lui souriant.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une princesse ?

\- T'as raison, je ressemble pas assez a une fille pour ça ! Ria t elle.

\- Et tu es trop grossière, ajouta t il. Mais moi j'aime bien...

Elle rougit, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs et faisant s'emballer le cœur de Daryl.

\- Excuse moi pour tout a l'heure, ajouta t elle.

\- Non, t'avais raison, on est des con !

Elle repris sa main en riant.

\- Alors ? Quel est la suite du programme ? Que va faire Rick ?

Daryl soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en sortant son paquet de clopes.

\- Il veut parler a Herschel, il veut comprendre pourquoi il garde des rôdeurs dans sa grange.

\- Va dehors pour fumer ! Le fustigea t elle en le poussant vers l'extérieur. On ne fume pas dans une écurie ! Et puis donne m'en une !

Il la lui tendit une fois dehors et la lui alluma ainsi que la sienne.

\- Apparemment Glenn le savait, ajouta t il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais... Et Dale aussi.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ils n'ont pas jugés utile de nous le dire.

\- Dale a parlé avec Herschel hier, continua t il. Le vieux a l'air de considérer ces trucs comme humains. Il y a sa femme et son beau fils la dedans ! Il espère qu'on trouvera un remède un jour. Connerie, si tu veux mon avis !

\- Il les croient malades, hein ?

\- Ouais.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Daryl vit son regard se perdre. Il la laissa réfléchir tout en fumant tranquillement sa clope. Il en profita pour loucher sur ses lèvres mais détourna bien vite le regard, la tentation était trop grande. Shane lui avait foutu les boules et embrasser l'amazone serait un bien agréable moyen de se consoler.

\- Je le comprend, dit elle finalement au bouts de quelques minutes en interrompant les images peu catholique qui défilaient dans la tête de Daryl.

\- Hein ?

\- Herschel, répéta t elle. Je le comprend.

Il fronça les sourcils, toutes pensées perverses envolées.

\- Alethéa, ces choses ne sont pas humaines !

\- Je le sais bien, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Mais si les rôdeurs dans la grange sont vraiment de sa famille ? C'est compréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas les tuer.

\- Princesse... Soupira t il.

\- M'appel pas Princesse ! Et si c'était ta famille ? Pourrais tu leur planter un carreau dans la tête sans sourciller ? N'aurais tu pas espoir qu'un jour on puisse trouver un remède ?

Il la regarda un instant. Et si il se trouvait face a son frère transformé en l'un d'entre eux ? Il n'hésiterait probablement pas très longtemps avant de lui percer le crâne. Mais si c'était elle ? Si jour il échouait a la protéger ? Et qu'il se retrouvait a devoir faire ce choix ? Cette éventualité lui glaça le sang et un long frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce. Elle lut le trouble dans ses yeux.

\- Devenir une de ces choses serait une abomination et les tuer sont autant une garantie de sécurité pour nous qu'une délivrance pour eux.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ho oui, si ce jour funeste devait arriver, il la délivrerait de ce tourment. Et il en crèverait ensuite.

* * *

L'ambiance n'était déjà pas bien folichonne avant ce dernier incident mais maintenant l'air était carrément électrique !

Shane ne faisait plus que rôder autour de la grange. Il avait insisté pour que des tours de garde soit organisés. Hors de question pour lui de laisser le bâtiment sans surveillance maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il contenait. Théa trouvait cela stupide, ils avaient survécus jusque là sans connaître la présence des rôdeurs et ils n'en étaient pas morts pour autant ! La grange était fermée a clef et aucun macchabée ne pouvait s'en échapper. Mais Shane, soutenu par Andréa qui avait fini de bouder dans le camping car, n'en fit qu'a sa tête.

Bien décidé a donner tord a l'adjoint du shérif, Daryl s'était mis en tête de tout de même repartir a la recherche de Sophia. Il était dans l'écurie en train de préparer une jument ( celle la même qui l'avait fait tomber deux jours plus tôt et qui était revenue d'elle même a la ferme ) quand il fut rejoint par Carol. Il posait péniblement une selle sur un trépied. Sa petite bagarre avec Shane avait réveillé sa blessure et avait tiré sur ses points de suture.

\- Tu n'es pas en état ! S'écria Carol en s'approchant du chasseur.

\- Je vais très bien, grogna t il alors que de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Herschel a dit que tu devais te reposer !

\- Ha ouais ? Et bah je m'en fou.

Il continua sa tâche en ignorant Carol.

\- Pas moi. Rick a dit qu'il allait suivre la piste. Tu devrais rester ici !

\- Je vais pas rester là a me tourner les pouces. Rick est trop occupé a essayer de convaincre Herschel de nettoyer la grange.

\- Et si il t'arrivais quelque chose de pire que la dernière fois ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- On ne sait pas si on va la retrouver, Daryl, finit elle par avouer a voix basse. On ne sait pas...

Il était en train d'enfiler la bride sur la tête de la jument mais il stoppa son geste pour se tourner vers Carol.

\- Quoi ? Gronda t il.

\- Si toi aussi je te perd, ajouta t elle des larmes plein les yeux.

Il sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

\- Alors ça ne sert a rien que je continue a me casser les couilles !

Il jeta brutalement la bride sur le sol et passa devant Carol pour sortir de l'écurie. Si même elle n'y croyait plus alors a quoi bon ?! Au passage il voulu balancer la selle et son trépied de rage. Mais son geste tira encore plus sur son flanc et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

\- Daryl !

Tout en se tenant le ventre il fit un geste pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- Fou moi la paix ! Grogna t il. Pauvre conne !

Il croisa Théa en sortant de l'écurie mais l'ignora et passa devant elle sans la regarder. Étonnée, l'amazone le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers une Carol dont le visage était inondé de larmes.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t elle.

Carol s'essuya le visage rapidement et tenta vainement de sourire a la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit elle. Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a mit en colère.

Théa fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est sur les nerfs depuis que Shane a laissé entendre que...

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout a fait tord...

Ah, c'était donc cela... Carol aussi avait perdu espoir de retrouver sa fille un jour. Daryl devait avoir l'impression d'être inutile. Retrouver la petite fille semblait réellement lui tenir très a cœur. Une preuve de plus qu'il était un homme bien. Elle sentit un élan de tendresse pour le chasseur naitre en elle. Bien qu'elle aussi savait que le temps jouait contre eux. Que plus le temps passait plus les chances de retrouver Sophia vivante étaient minces. Et pourtant il n'abandonnait pas.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda t elle a Carol.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle renifla et fit une autre tentative de sourire.

\- Va le rejoindre, lui dit elle. C'est de toi dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Elle fit un signe de tête a la mère de famille, peinée pour elle mais fit tout de même demi tour. Avant de sortir elle s'adressa une dernière fois a Carol.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, lui dit elle. Je comprend ce que tu ressens...

* * *

Elle retrouva Daryl près de son pickup en pleine discussion avec Rick qui devait avoir terminé de parler avec Herschel.

\- Il veux que nous les traitions comme des humains. Il ne veux plus qu'on les tues. Les rôdeurs qui sont dans la grange c'est Otis qui les y a mit. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'aventurait sur ces terres.

\- C'est de la connerie, répondit Daryl. Il va tous nous faire tuer avec sa façon de penser !

\- Peut être mais nous devons rester ici coûte que coûte ! Ici, nous sommes en sécurité et nous devons tout faire pour qu'il accepte notre présence ! Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi, Daryl ! Et toi aussi, Théa ! Ajouta il quand elle arriva a leur hauteur.

Daryl se mâchonna la lèvre, indécis.

\- Tu sais, intervint Théa. Moi je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il y a dans cette grange. Dans l'immédiat cela ne nous met pas en danger même si je ne suis pas très a l'aise avec l'idée. Renforcer la grange pourrait a la fois rassurer les autres et convaincre Herschel que nous sommes d'accords avec ses conditions, moi cela m'irais.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Rick. Je lui proposerais, quand a Shane j'en fait mon affaire ! Faites ce qu'il dit du moment que ce n'est rien de plus que des tours de garde autour de la grange.

\- Rick ! Appela justement Herschel en se dirigeant vers eux. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Vas y, lui dit le chasseur. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le shérif donna une tape amical sur l'épaule de Daryl avant de se tourner vers le fermier.

\- Rick ! Le retint Théa. Je sais pourquoi tu tiens tant a rester ici.

En disant cela elle tourna la tête vers Lori qui épluchait des légumes a l'ombre d'un arbre un peu plus loin. Il suivit son regard et compris qu'elle était au courant pour la grossesse de sa femme.

\- Je comprend, repris t elle. Et tu peux compter sur moi aussi.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre un merci sincère et de partir rejoindre Herschel qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Elle se retrouva seule avec Daryl qui se grattait la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Écoutes, lui dit il. J'ai un truc a faire. Tu veux bien m'attendre avant de partir a la recherche de Sophia ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise ? Plaisanta t elle.

\- T'inquiète, lui sourit il.

\- Je t'attend alors.

Il s'approcha pour lui embrasser le front. Décidément, elle pourrait très facilement s'habituer a ce geste.

\- Merci Princesse, dit il avant de faire demi tour.

\- M'appel pas Princesse ! S'indigna t elle, consciente que plus elle le lui interdirait plus il le ferait.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait emmené Carol là où les roses cherokee poussaient au bord de la rivière.

\- Tu vois, lui dit il en lui désignant les roses. Je suis sur qu'on va la retrouver.

Carol regarda les roses, très émue.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin... Ajouta t il.

Elle regarda le chasseur avec tendresse.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Lui demanda t elle. Ça fait un moment que je voulais te le demander.

\- Par ce que je crois qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Un peu trop guimauve a son goût... Il se transformait en gonzesse en ce moment.

\- Et franchement, ajouta t il. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre a faire !

Pas dupe une seconde, Carol lui sourit.

\- Sauf de conquérir le cœur d'une jolie brune...

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Grogna t il en baissant les yeux.

Mais la rougeur qui naquit sur le visage du chasseur n'échappa pas a Carol. Mais ellel eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever et s'approcha d'une des roses.

\- On va la retrouver...

* * *

Ils retournèrent a la ferme et trouvèrent presque toute la troupe sous le porche de la maison. Rick n'était toujours pas là.

\- On aurait du partir il y a au moins deux heures ! Se plaignit Andréa.

\- Toi ta gueule, la fustigea Daryl. Tu retourne dans ta chambre et tu y reste. T'as pas le droit de toucher aux armes et hors de question de trainer un boulet !

Andréa rougit de colère mais le chasseur lui tourna le dos, coupant net toute tentative de réponse.

\- Putain, je suis le seul a prendre cette histoire au sérieux ou quoi ?! Continua t il.

\- Ho non, loin de là ! Cria une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Shane avec le sac qui contenait toutes les armes sur son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou avec ça ?!

\- Il temps d'agir, j'en ai assez de toute cette merde !

Il sortit un fusil du sac et le jeta a Daryl qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Est ce que tu es avec moi ? Lui demanda l'adjoint le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière en baissant le canon du fusil.

\- Non.

\- Si nous voulons survivre, on doit faire ce qui doit être fait ! Insista Shane. Nous devons être unis et virer ceux qui mettent en danger le groupe.

Il se tourna vers les autres, un air déterminé sur le visage tout en distribuant révolvers et fusils.

\- Ça suffit de se la couler douce, tant qu'on se croyais en sécurité ça aller mais finalement on ne l'est pas ! Il est temps que l'ont protège les notre.

Puis il braqua son regard sur Théa tout en lui tendant un fusil. Visiblement il cherchait son approbation. Il avait bien calculé son coup. Se mettre l'amazone dans la poche c'était se mettre Daryl de son côté aussi.

Mais la jeune femme croisa les bras.

\- Hors de question !

\- Moi je suis avec toi ! S'écria Andréa.

Shane secoua la tête devant le refus de Théa et donna l'arme a la blonde, faisant fit des ordres de Rick.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Lori.

\- Si tu leur donne ces armes mon père vous mettra a la porte illico ! Intervint Maggie.

\- Herschel il faut qu'il comprenne ! Il doit comprendre qu'il n'auras pas le choix ! Et on doit retrouver Sophia, pas vrai ?

A quoi jouait il ? Lui qui quelques heures plus tôt criait haut et fort que Sophia était morte. Voilà qu'il changeait de discours et cela n'inspira pas du tout Daryl. Ça sentait la conspiration a plein nez. Et Rick qui n'était pas là ! Il alla même jusqu'à tendre un flingue a Carl, lui demandant de protéger sa mère coûte que coûte. Lori attrapa son fils pour le pousser derrière elle.

\- Ce n'est pas a toi de prendre cette décision, pigé ? Cracha t elle.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama T-Dog, tourné vers la forêt.

Ils suivirent son regard pour tomber sur Rick et Herschel tenant chacun un rôdeur au bout d'une perche accompagnés de Jim.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ?! Hurla Shane.

Il lâcha le révolver et se mit a courir a toute vitesse vers eux. Ils coururent a sa suite.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez bordel de merde ?! Leur hurla t il dessus en arrivant près d'eux devant la grange.

\- Shane t'en mêle pas ! Cria Rick.

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ?!

Les choses allaient dégénérer, c'était sur. Et le groupe assista avec impuissance a la démonstration de Shane voulant leur prouver a grand renfort de cris et de gestes a quel point Herschel avait perdu la tête et que Rick en prenait le chemin aussi.

\- Ces choses ! Elles ne sont pas humaines vous m'entendez ?! Nom de dieu regardez les ! Tout ce qu'elles savent faire c'est tuer ! Elle vont tous nous tuer !

\- Shane arrête ! Le supplia Rick qui se débattait toujours avec le rôdeur au bout de sa perche.

\- Hey, Herschel j'ai une question pour vous ! Continua l'adjoint en sortant son flingue de son étui.

Prudente, Théa avait elle aussi sortit son lance pierre et se tenait prête a tirer au cas ou. Mais Shane se contenta de viser le rôdeur au bout de la perche d'Herschel.

\- Est ce qu'une personne vivante serait toujours debout après ça ?!

Il tira dans la jambe de la mort vivante sans que celle ci ne bronche autrement que de tendre des bras décharnés vers lui. Puis il lui tira encore trois fois dessus.

\- Elle a trois balles dans le bide ! Pourquoi elle continue de remuer ?!

Deux coups a nouveau, couvrant les hurlements de Rick le suppliant d'arrêter.

\- C'était son cœur là !

Il continua de tirer et le rôdeur continua de remuer.

\- SHANE ARRÊTE, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

\- Ouais t'as raison ça suffit...

Il s'approcha de la morte et lui tira une dernière balle a bout portant dans le crâne. Cette fois elle s'effondra et Herschel lâcha la perche en la regardant d'un air choqué.

\- Ça suffit ! On a pas a risquer nos vies pour une petite fille qui est MORTE !

Carol porta une main a sa poitrine en poussant un gémissement douloureux. Daryl raffermi sa prise sur le fusil, le visage dur.

\- On a pas a vivre a côté d'une grange pleine de rôdeur ! Ça suffit, Rick ! Le monde a changer !

Il se planta face a Rick, le défiant de l'empêcher de faire ce qui allait suivre. Puis il se mit a courir vers la grange. Il attrapa une pioche et commença a frapper le cadenas avec. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Rick réagit enfin.

\- Fais pas ça Shane ! Herschel prenez la perche !

Mais le fermier resta sans bouger, coqué.

\- Je t'en supplie Shane n'ouvre pas ! Je t'en prie mon frère !

Daryl hésita et son doigt se posa sur la détente. Mais il ne fit rien. Trop choqué comme tout les autres par la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant eux.

Horrifiés, ils virent le cadenas céder sous les assauts de Shane. Triomphant, il recula et pointa son révolver vers la double porte.

Théa hoqueta devant la déferlante de rôdeurs qui sortirent de la grange. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Elle leva son lance pierre et tira une première pierre qui alla éclater le crâne du premier de la file. A partir de cette instant, tout alla très vite.

T-Dog, Glenn, Andréa, Daryl et Théa se mirent en ligne et les coups de feu et de pierre se mirent a pleuvoir. Shane abattit celui au bout de la perche de Rick avant de viser a nouveau ceux qui continuaint de sortir du bâtiment. Rick se joignit a eux, la mort dans l'âme.

Durant de longues secondes, le bruit des armes a feu résonnèrent dans la ferme. Un, deux, huit, dix, quinze et peut être plus de rôdeurs s'effondrèrent a leurs pieds, formant un tas macabre devant la grange.

Quand enfin le silence revint, seulement rompu par les sanglots des Green, c'est avec horreur que Théa regardait le visage de la dernière mort vivante qu'elle venait de tuer, reconnaissant les traits de Beth, sa mère...

Elle ferma les yeux, écœurée. Mais les rouvrit vite quand de nouveaux grognements se firent entendre. Fusils et armes se levèrent a nouveau en direction de la double porte.

Une petite main en sortit, suivi par un petit corps fin.

\- Sophia ! Hurla Carol.

Mais ce n'était plus Sophia.

La chose qui l'avait remplacée s'avança vers eux, enjambant et trébuchant sur les corps amoncelés au sol. Elle grognait en les fixant de son regard vide.

Carol voulu se précipiter vers sa fille.

Mais sa course fut stopper par Daryl, empêchant son amie de courir vers une mort certaine. La mère de famille se débattit entre ses bras, les faisant tomber au sol. Mais le chasseur ne la lâcha pas et la serra contre lui.

Son hurlement déchira le cœur de Théa qui sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Personne n'osa bouger, regardant la petite fille qu'ils avaient cherché dans toute la forêt depuis des jours s'avancer vers eux.

Rick leva son arme vers la petite tête blonde. Mais sa main se mit a trembler violemment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant Carol.

Théa déglutit et serra les dents avant de ranger son lance pierre. Daryl la vit s'avancer et passer devant Rick en sortant un couteau de sa ceinture.

Elle écarta le bras que tendait Sophia et planta sa lame sur le coté de la tête. La petite ferma les yeux et son corps devint mou. Théa la rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol et l'y déposa délicatement.

Elle se redressa, le visage plus blanc que la mort et lança un regard de pure haine vers Shane tandis que les hurlements de Carol lui meurtrissait le cœur.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

On entendait plus que les cris et les pleures de désespoirs de Carol et ceux plus discrets des Green. Une scène de désolation comme on en voyait peu avant.

Avant tout ça.

Théa ne lâchait pas Shane des yeux. Incapable d'affronter le regard vert et accusateur, il baissa les yeux, un éclair de culpabilité traversant son visage l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Ne regarde pas ! S'éleva la voix de Daryl.

Il tentait de remettre Carol sur ses pieds et de la tourner ailleurs que vers le cadavre de sa fille aux pieds de Théa. Tout en pleurant elle repoussa les bras de Daryl et se mit a courir vers le campement. Passant devant Lori qui serrait Carl de toutes ses forces contre elle, son cœur de maman comprenant la peine et la douleur de Carol.

Beth s'avança vers la pile de mort, pleurant elle aussi a chaudes larmes. Rick voulu lui barrer la route mais elle força le passage avant de tomber a genoux devant le corps inerte de sa mère.

\- Maman...

Elle la retourna sur le dos mais la mort vivante se remis brusquement a bouger. Ses doigts décharnés saisir les bras et les cheveux de la jeune fille qui se mit a hurler de terreur.

Heureusement les autres n'étaient pas loin et purent la dégager de la prise de ce qui avait été sa mère. Mais elle hurla d'horreur quand Andréa dut planter une faux dans la tête de la morte.

Choquée et horrifiée elle s'accrocha aux bras de son père qui commença a la ramener vers la maison. Après un moment ou tous sortirent de leur hébétude lentement, ils les suivirent.

Théa passa près de Shane et le bouscula au passage.

\- J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied, enfoiré ! Cracha t elle.

Elle, Rick et Shane rattrapèrent rapidement les Green qui peinaient a trainer la jeune Beth avec eux, complétement effondrée, tandis que les autres retournaient au campement.

Shane couru jusqu'à leur hauteur et se mit leur crier dessus.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'on ratisse la forêt alors que la gamine était dans la grange pendant tout ce temps ! Et vous le saviez !

Rick voulu le stopper et attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

\- Ça suffit Shane ! Cria t il. Tu en as assez fait !

\- Toi lâche moi ! Se défendit t il en arrachant son bras des mains de son ancien coéquipier.

Il se tourna a nouveaux vers les Green.

\- Vous le saviez et vous nous l'avez caché !

\- Je n'en savais rien ! Répondit Herschel.

\- C'est du pipeau tout ça ! Comment elle a atterrit la dedans alors ?

\- C'est... C'est Otis qui as mis tout ces gens là. Peut être qu'il a trouvé la petite et qu'il a voulu la mettre en sécurité.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre pour con ! Vous saviez qu'elle était là !

\- Je me fou de ce que vous pensez ! S'énerva Herschel.

La situation allait déraper a nouveau sous le porche de la maison. Rick se mit entre les deux hommes en tentant de les calmer et de maitriser Shane qu'il sentait a nouveau au bord de la rupture. Mais ce fut Maggie qui mit fin a la dispute en giflant Shane quand il posa une main sur son père.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Hurla t elle avec venin.

Glenn s'interposa courageusement devant elle quand le visage de l'adjoint se chargea de colère. Mais la jeune femme se détourna d'eux et entra dans la maison en claquant la porte. Herschel suivi sa famille après avoir jeter un dernier avertissement.

\- Quittez mes terres ! Dit il.

Puis il disparut dans la maison. Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre Rick et Shane mais Théa les planta là. Elle ne voulait pas assister a une nouvelle scène violente et se dirigea rapidement vers les écuries. Elle entendit vaguement T-dog et Lori parler d'enterrer les morts et de leur offrir une petite cérémonie. Au moins pour Sophia et la famille d'Herschel. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route en accélérant le pas, maitrisant de moins en moins la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle arriva juste a temps derrière les boxes pour vomir ses tripes dans l'herbe. Mais elle n'avait quasiment rien a vomir et la bile lui brula la gorge.

Quand les hauts le cœur s'apaisèrent, elle se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et essuyant la sueur mêlée de larmes de son visage.

\- Ça va ? Demanda une voix grave dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise Daryl qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Je sais pas... Avoua t elle.

Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la trainer avec lui.

\- Viens...

Il l'emmena prêt de sa tente et la fit assoir sur le sol. Mais elle ne voulu pas lâcher ses bras alors il s'assit avec elle et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui. Elle renifla et ferma les yeux. Daryl posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-C'est de ma faute, finit elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Dis pas de conneries...

\- Si... Si je n'avais pas été dans la grange chercher de l'avoine je n'aurais rien trouvé et ce massacre n'aurait pas eu lieu.

\- On aurait fini par le savoir tôt ou tard, argumenta t il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Shane le responsable.

Non, se dit elle. Shane avait fait tout éclater mais elle était l'agent déclencheur. La goût amer de la culpabilité lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Je t'interdit de te sentir coupable, grogna t il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il se mit a la bercer pour la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de longues minutes.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Carol, dit elle finalement. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Non, j'irais quand toi tu ira mieux. Toi, d'abord...

\- Pourquoi moi d'abord, Daryl ? Demanda t elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi tenait il tant a elle ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit il. Parce que tu passera toujours avant les autres pour moi.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de sincérité et cela suffit a Théa qui sentit une tendresse infinie s'insinuer dans ses veines envers le chasseur. Elle ferma a nouveaux les yeux et se laissa le sentiment de sécurité qu'il déclenchait en elle chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras l'envahir complètement.

* * *

Il leur fallu deux heures pour creuser les trois tombes de Sophia, Annette et Shaun. Les autres rôdeurs seraient brulés au fond du champs.

Daryl et Théa laissèrent a leurs compagnons le soin de tout préparer, préférant soutenir Carol. La mère de famille s'était retranché dans le mutisme et les deux amis respectèrent son silence, se contentant d'être présent auprès d'elle.

La nuit était proche quand Lori entra dans le camping car.

\- Tout est prêt, dit elle doucement. On t'attend Carol.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, je n'irais pas... Pourquoi irai je ?

\- Parce que c'est ta fille, répondit Daryl avec conviction.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

\- Ce n'était plus ma fille...

Brusquement en colère, le chasseur sortit du véhicule sans un regard pour Carol. Lori le suivi, un air peiné sur le visage. Théa se leva a son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Carol.

\- Je dirais a Sophia que sa maman l'aime, souffla t elle.

Carol finit par poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Merci...

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement et dans le respect.

A peine Sophia enterrée chacun retourna a ses occupations, pressés d'oublier la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Daryl voulu s'isoler et s'éloigna a grand pas vers le champs.

\- Daryl attends, l'apostropha Théa.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, Princesse, répondit il.

Elle ne releva même pas tant le visage attristé du chasseur lui fit de la peine.

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler ou même de juste quelqu'un prêt de toi, je suis là.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue de Daryl, comprenant son besoin de solitude. Il serra sa main et s'éloigna.

* * *

Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de prendre une douche et prit la direction de la maison. Mais une ambiance de panique régnait a l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda t elle a Lori.

Elle retint de juste le _" encore " _ qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- C'est Beth, lui répondit Lori. Elle s'est effondrée !

L'amazone suivi Lori a l'étage jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Beth était allongée sur son lit, Maggie a ses côtés. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts et la peau blanche.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe ! Paniqua Maggie. On parlait et elle est tombée ! Elle ne me répond pas.

Théa s'approcha et posa une main sur le front moite de Beth.

\- Elle est en état de choc, dit elle. Son cœur bat très vite. Où est Herschel ?

\- Il est introuvable !

Ils firent le tour de la maison a la recherche du fermier mais celui ci avait disparut. En revanche ils trouvèrent un vrai bazar dans la chambre principale. Shane et Rick qui participaient aux recherche tombèrent sur une flasque vide.

\- Il a renouait avec une vieille copine, ironisa Shane en tendant la bouteille a Maggie.

\- Impossible ! Il a arrêté avant ma naissance.

\- Et bien il a bien choisi son jour pour reprendre...

\- Il n'y a pas d'alcool dans la maison, il l'a interdit.

\- Il y a un bar en ville non ? Proposa Rick.

\- Oui, il vivait pratiquement là bas quand il buvait.

\- Ça coûte rien d'aller y jeter un œil.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, proposa Glenn. Je sais où il est.

\- Très bien, faisons vite, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

* * *

Lori, Maggie, Théa et Andréa veillèrent sur Beth en attendant le retour de Rick, Glenn et Herschel.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Théa regardais au loin Daryl qui taillait des flèches pour son arbalète. Il s'était isolé du reste du groupe. La mort de Sophia était un coup très dur pour lui aussi. Il s'était tellement donné pour retrouver la fillette. Cet échec devait avoir un goût très amer pour lui. Pour elle aussi, même si elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eut que très peu d'espoir de la retrouver vivante. Elle s'était laissé gagné par la confiance de Daryl mais fond elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Elle aurait malgré tout continué les recherches quitte a trouver un cadavre ou un rôdeur. Au moins pour offrir a Carol une réponse. Car a sa place elle aurait voulu savoir.

Elle s'inquiétait pour l'union du groupe. Un fossé se creusait entre eux, éloignant ses compagnons les uns des autres. L'union fait la force dit on. Si c'était vrai alors leur groupe était vulnérable a l'heure actuelle...

\- Il fait presque nuit et ils ne sont toujours pas rentré...

Lori tournait en rond dans la chambre en se tordant les mains.

\- Ils auraient déjà dut être rentrés ! Il a dut se passer quelque chose !

\- Calme toi, lui répondit Andréa, assise sur le bort du lit. Ils vont revenir.

Théa regarda la blonde et fronça les sourcils devant le révolver qu'elle avait gardé accroché a sa ceinture. Le petite maligne avait profité du chaos pour récupérer son arme. Elle dut capter le regard de Théa car elle passa son t-shirt par dessus pour tenter de le cacher mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dès que Rick serait de retour Théa veillera a ce que l'arme retourne avec les autres. La blonde était trop dangereuse avec ça dans les mains.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, s'énerva Lori. Je reviens.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et Théa la suivie du regard par la fenêtre se diriger vers là où Daryl taillait ses flèches.

* * *

Il grattait son bout de branche avec acharnement, passant ses nerfs sur le pauvre morceau de bois. Frustré et énervé il tentait de se calmer mais sans y parvenir.

Il y avait tellement cru ! Il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait a retrouver la gamine en vie. il s'était planté encore une fois. Et depuis de combien elle était là la gamine ? Depuis le premier jour ? Non, sans doute y était elle après avoir passé la nuit dans le placard qu'il avait trouvé et probablement juste avant qu'Otis ne tire sur Carl. Il aurait put la retrouver... Il avait donné de faux espoirs a Carol, risquer sa vie et celle de Théa en la faisant chercher un fantôme dans la forêt.

Théa qui se sentait coupable. Cela le mettait en rage. Obligée d'achever elle même la petite sous les yeux de sa mère. Elle avait au moins eu la délicatesse de faire cela proprement, évitant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Rien que pour cela, Shane allait le lui payer !

Il jeta le bout de bois qu'il venait de briser entre ses mains quand il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient. Il releva la tête dans leur direction, plein d'espoir de découvrir Théa. Il n'avait pas voulu rester avec elle, craignant de passer ses nerfs sur elle mais il se rendait compte que sa présence n'aurait finalement plus que le calmer.

Il fut déçut de tomber sur Lori qui s'approchait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna t il.

\- Beth ne va pas bien et Herschel est introuvable.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux me foutre ?

\- Rick et Glenn sont partit le chercher en ville mais ils sont partis depuis trop longtemps.

\- Et alors ?

Elle s'agenouilla prêt de lui.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasse un aller retour en ville pour aller les chercher.

\- T'a qu'a y aller toi même, démerdez vous ! Cracha t il.

\- Ça va ! Se plaignit elle, étonnée de se faire envoyer paître. Pourquoi tu es si égoïste ?

Elle manquait pas d'air celle la ! La colère coula dans ses veines et il se redressa.

\- Hey, madame je donne des ordres ! Hurla t il. Je te signale que tout les jours je suis allé la chercher la gamine et que j'ai même faillit en crever ! Personne n'en a fait autant que moi pour elle ! Pendant que vous vous bouffiez le nez avec vos histoires de merde ! Viens pas dire que je me salit jamais les mains pour les autres !

Il se rassit en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

\- Va les chercher toi même ces abrutis ! Moi je ne vais plus chercher les gens !

Comprenant que la discussion était clause et qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de Daryl, elle retourna a la maison en se rongeant les sangs.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Beth pour découvrir la jeune fille encore plus blanche et le visage trempé de sueur.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça t elle. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire !

Puis elle ressortit, décidée, attrapant une carte posée sur la table du salon.

Théa soupira avant de se lever de son rebord de fenêtre.

\- Je vais avec toi, dit elle a Lori en la rejoignant près du 4x4 de Carol.

\- T'es sure ?

\- Ouais... Je me vois pas rester seule dans une pièce avec Andréa sans que l'une de nous ne saute a la gorge de l'autre. On a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui...Pas la peine de rajouter celle d'Andréa, même si ça serait pas une grosse perte. Et puis je ne vais te laisser y aller toute seule.

Elles grimpèrent dans le véhicule et Lori démarra, soulagée et contente de ne pas faire ce périple seule. Théa était une bonne combattante, avec elle elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

\- Merci de venir, dit elle une fois sur la route.

\- C'est dangereux d'y aller toute seule.

\- J'ai demandé a Daryl mais...

\- Mais il t'en envoyé sur les roses. Ça m'étonne pas.

\- Tu le connais bien, lui sourit elle.

Théa haussa les épaules.

\- J'essaye de le comprendre. C'est pas toujours facile de le suivre. Mais perdre Sophia est un coup dur pour lui.

\- Pour nous tous.

Sauf que lui en fait 100 fois plus que vous, pensa t elle.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'irait plus chercher les gens...

Ouais, elle voulait bien le croire...

\- Comment va Carl ? Il a perdu son amie. Lui aussi était persuadé qu'on la retrouverait, il doit être tellement déçu.

\- Il pensait même que ça serait lui qui la retrouverait. Qu'il tomberait sur elle, qu'elle se serait caché dans un buisson ou autre chose... Il croit que ce que Shane a fait était ce qu'il fallait faire, dans le fond mais dans la forme je pense. Et qu'a ta place il aurait fait pareil pour Sophia.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? S'étonna l'amazone.

\- Oui... Il s'endurcit. Ce monde va le faire changer.

\- Ce n'est pas forcement un mal.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, vaut mieux ça que de s'effondrer. Il va devoir survivre dans un monde mortel, il doit s'y adapter.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un monstre...

\- Non, avec des parents comme vous il prendra le bon chemin. Vous lui apprendrez la différence entre le bien et le mal.

\- Je croyais que nous l'avions déjà fait.

\- Sauf que de nos jours les frontières ne sont plus les même. Maintenant tout est une question de survit, jusqu'au jour ou viendra le temps ou les hommes devront reconstruire le monde. Et ce sont les enfants comme Carl qui y participeront.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ? Qu'un jour nous pourrions vivre a nouveau comme avant ?

\- A quoi bon sinon ?

\- J'imagine que tu as raison... En tout cas je l'espère.

Théa la vit passer distraitement la main sur son ventre.

\- Tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire pour le bébé ? Demanda t elle.

\- Je ne sais pas... Honnêtement, est ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment... Rick fait tout ce qu'il peux pour Herschel accepte que nous restions a la ferme. Il est ta meilleure chance, tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Je le sais bien mais pour tout t'avouer il n'est pas mon problème le plus urgent actuellement.

\- Shane. Herschel n'acceptera jamais qu'il reste. Sauf que le bébé est de lui, pas vrai ?

Lori tourna un visage choqué vers elle.

\- Comment tu sais ?!

\- Daryl n'est pas très loquace mais il observe et comprend très bien ce qu'il voit.

Lori tourna a nouveau la tête vers la route, les mains crispées sur le volant.

\- Je te juge pas rassure toi, précisa Théa. Tu as cru ton mari mort, l'apocalypse nous tombe sur le coin de la gueule, Shane vous as sauvé toi et Carl. On trouve du réconfort là où on le peux.

Elle vit Lori se détendre un peu.

\- Rick le sait ? Demanda t elle tout de même, curieuse.

\- Oui. Cet enfant est celui de Rick, quoi que Shane en dise.

\- Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'être un géniteur de fait pas forcement de vous un père.

Lori lui lança un regard curieux mais Théa ne développa pas.

\- T'en fais pas pour Shane, dit elle tout de même. Il perd un peu plus la tête chaque jour, il viendra un moment où il partira de lui même, tu verra.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il embarquera Andréa avec lui, hein ? Plaisanta Lori.

\- Si les miracles existent encore oui.

Elle rirent ensemble, oubliant quelques secondes les raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient pris la route.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lori se pencha vers Théa et tendis le bras vers la boite a gants.

\- Tu peux me passer la carte...

\- LORI ! Hurla Théa.

La femme se redressa précipitamment et vit le rôdeur au milieu de la route sur lequel elle fonçait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et le percuta de plein fouet.

Le pare brise éclaboussé de sang et de tripe lui bouchèrent la vue. Elle donna un coup de volant mais déséquilibra la voiture. Théa s'accrocha quand elle sentit la voiture partir en tête a queue avant de se mettre a enchainer les tonneaux.

Un choc a la tête lui fit perdre connaissance alors que la voiture stoppait enfin sa course infernale.

* * *

A bientôt ! N'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis :D


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

La nuit était tombée sur la ferme et Daryl était toujours assis sous son arbre. Il avait arrêté de tailler des flèches, il en avaient déjà bien assez a ses pieds et tout autour de lui les nombreuses branches cassées témoignaient qu'il venait de passer quelques heures compliquées.

Mais la frustration et la peine étaient passées. Passer un peu de temps seul lui avait fait du bien. Assis dans l'herbe et appuyé contre l'arbre, il écoutait le chant des grillons autour de lui. A présent il avait plutôt envi de retourner a sa tente et de passer un moment avec Théa. Un bon verre de vodka serait un plus. Peut être devrait il proposer a Carol de se joindre a eux. La pauvre femme devait être dévastée. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait vraiment fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Sophia mais que ça avait été perdu d'avance. Il valait peut être mieux la laisser faire son deuil pour ce soir.

Il passerait donc la soirée en tête a tête avec Théa.

Ce projet lui remonta un peu le moral et il se releva. Il prit la direction de sa tente, ayant déjà hâte de s'assoir devant un bon feu et de partager un moment avec l'amazone.

Mais il ne trouva qu'un feu éteint et une tente vide. Il ne se découragea pas et alla jusqu'à l'écurie. Peut être Théa était elle avec son cheval. Dans les boxes il trouva bel et bien Pilpao mais pas de Théa.

\- Salut, bonhomme, le salua Daryl. J'espère que tu as passé une meilleure journée que nous.

Mais le cheval ne fit pas attention a lui, fixant la porte ouverte de l'écurie. Daryl sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'il tendit devant les naseaux de Pilpao. L'étalon l'ignora et ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'horizon.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est ta cavalière par hasard ?

En guise de réponse Pilpao s'ébroua et s'agita dans son boxe, posant des yeux inquiets sur Daryl.

Le chasseur sentit un étrange sentiment s'insinuer dans son estomac. Il laissa le cheval pour prendre la direction de la maison, espérant y trouver Théa.

Il fut déçut de tomber sur Andréa qui veillait Beth avec Maggie dans sa chambre.

\- Où est Alethéa ? Demanda t il.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Répliqua Andréa. Je suis pas sa mère !

\- Elle est partie avec Lori, répondit finalement Maggie. Elles sont allées chercher Rick, Glenn et mon père.

\- Quoi ?! Et vous les avaient laissé y aller toutes seules ?

\- Lori est venu te demander ton aide je te signale, continua Andréa. Et tu la envoyée chier ! Ta sauvage est allée avec elle au cas ou.

Le mauvais pré-sentiment se fit plus insistant. Voyant la panique naitre sur le visage du chasseur, Maggie ajouta :

\- Shane est partit les chercher. Il les a suivi de prêt.

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?!

Comme si Shane allait venir en aide a Théa ! Se dit il. Bien au contraire.

Il ressortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et se précipita vers le campement pour récupérer une voiture et partir a leur recherche a son tour, regrettant déjà d'avoir refuser son aide a Lori.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune voiture !

\- Dale ! Grogna t il. Où est mon pickup ?!

\- Shane l'a prit, lui expliqua le patriarche depuis le haut du camping car.

Merde ! Hurla t il dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus aucune voiture. La panique coula dans ses veines et il dut se faire violence pour garder l'esprit clair.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Dale.

\- Il me faut le camping car ! Je dois aller chercher Alethéa. Où sont les clefs ?!

\- Tu n'iras pas loin avec je viens de retirer la batterie pour la charger.

Daryl regarda autour de lui, comme si une solution allait apparaitre par miracle. Il ne remarqua même pas Carl s'approchait de lui.

\- Prend Pilpao, Daryl. Lui dit il, lui aussi inquiet pour Théa et sa maman. Lui, il saura la retrouver. Shane m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'il reviendrait avec maman.

Ce gamin était un génie. Sans perdre de temps il couru jusqu'à l'écurie. Pilpao s'agitait de plus en plus dans son boxe. La porte de bois était prête a craquer sous les coups de sabots.

\- Tu sais où elle est, hein ? Tu sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. On va y aller tout les deux.

L'étalon se calma juste assez le temps que le chasseur lui passe la bride sur la tête mais il refusa la selle. Ne voulant perdre plus de temps a négocier avec cet âne plus têtu encore que sa cavalière, Daryl sauta sur le dos du cheval. Il eut a peine le temps de poser son postérieur dessus que l'étalon avait déjà démarrer en trombe.

_" Putain ! Mais comment elle fait pour tenir la dessus sans selle a cette vitesse ?! "_

Accroché la crinière, il le poussa malgré tout, galopant a toute vitesse sur le bord de la route.

* * *

_" C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! " _

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Théa depuis quelques secondes déjà, accompagné d'un horrible mal de crâne. Il faisait noir autour d'elle mais peut être n'avait elle pas encore ouvert les yeux ? Ça devait être ça... Elle avait une sensation bizarre, comme si sa tête pesait une tonne. Elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas la détacher de son cou pour la poser dans un coin en attendant que ça passe... Elle devait ouvrir les yeux mais elle avait trop mal. Son instinct la poussa a réagir et elle se fit violence pour ouvrir un œil.

_" Pourquoi tout est a l'envers ? "_

Puis ça lui revint. La voiture, le rôdeur puis l'accident. Lori avait envoyé le véhicule dans le décor. Ça lui apprendra tient, a vouloir rendre service ! Maintenant, elle se retrouvait la tête a l'envers, toujours accrochée a son siège par sa ceinture de sécurité parce que la voiture avait stoppé sa course sur le toit. Une odeur d'essence se répandait dans l'habitacle.

\- Fait chier ! Lori ?! Lori ?! Tout va bien ?

Elle chercha autour d'elle dans la pénombre, sa tête protestant vigoureusement contre le mouvement. Enchevêtrée dans ses cheveux, la mère de famille se trouvait prêt d'elle, inconsciente. Sa ceinture s'était décrochée et elle s'était retrouvée contre le par brise fissuré et plein de sang. Elle voyait tout de même sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était juste assommée.

\- Lori ! Cria Théa pour la réveiller. Putain de merde, c'est vraiment pas mon jour !

Elle tira sur sa ceinture pour se décrocher, le sang lui montait vraiment a la tête et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Mais le mécanisme résista et refusa de la libérer. Elle attrapa le pommeau de son épée dans l'espoir de couper la bande de tissu. Mais l'espace était trop étriqué et elle ne parvint pas a sortir Excalibur de son fourreau.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Un gros bruit de choc contre le par brise la fit sursauter et lui arracha un cri de peur. Juste en face d'elle, le rôdeur qu'elles avaient percutés tentait de l'atteindre a travers une fissure dans la vitre. Avec horreur, elle vit le pare brise se fissurer encore plus.

\- Putain t'es pas mort toi ?!

Avec des gestes paniqués, elle tira encore sur sa ceinture et sur le fourreau de son épée mais en vain.

\- Lori ! Lori, réveilles toi !

Le rôdeur poussait avec sa tête sur la fissure et parvenait a entrer dans la voiture centimètre par centimètre, s'arrachant la peau du visage au passage. Écœurée, elle glissa la main jusqu'à son arme a feu avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait laissé a la ferme ! Elle se maudit intérieurement tout en regardant la mort fondre sur elle.

Le rôdeur claquait des dents a quelques centimètres de son visage. L'odeur de décomposition mêlée a celle de l'essence était insupportable et la peur la paralysa.

Puis le rôdeur disparut de son champ de vision au dernier moment. Elle inspira un grand coup, ne croyant pas en sa chance quand elle aperçu Shane devant la voiture.

\- Où est Lori ?! Hurla t il.

\- A côté de moi, répondit Théa. Elle est assommée et moi je suis coincée.

Elle le vit faire le tour de la voiture pour aller du côté du conducteur. D'un coup de pied il fit exploser la vitre. Il se coucha sur le sol et saisi le corps de Lori pour la tirer vers lui. Il eut du mal et mit un long moment pour dégager les pieds emmêlés dans la ceinture de sécurité.

\- SHANE ! Se mit a Hurler Théa.

Il ressortit sa tête de la voiture pour regarder ce que l'amazone lui désignait du doigt. En face de la voiture accidenté, une horde de rôdeur s'approchait d'eux, attiré sans doute par le bruit de l'accident. Il était une vingtaine, trop nombreux pour les combattre.

\- Chier, cria t il avant de replonger dans l'habitacle.

Il parvint a dégager Lori et la tira hors du véhicule. Théa le vit porter le corps inconscient et s'éloigner avant disparaitre dans la nuit.

\- Shane ?! Cria t elle quand elle ne le vit pas revenir. Shane je suis coincée, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide !

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et elle entendit le bruit d'une portière qu'on claque et d'un moteur se mettant en route.

Il n'allait quand même pas oser ?!

Les pneus crissèrent sur la route.

Et bah si ! Il a osé l'abandonner a son sort ! Encore !

Jurant et maudissant l'adjoint sur 5 générations, elle se remit a tirer sur sa ceinture. Elle devait absolument se dégager de là ! Ne serait ce que pour faire une fricassée avec les couilles de Shane !

Mais rien n'y fit. Impossible de bouger, elle était bel et bien prise au piège. La horde se rapprochait, elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs râles et leurs grognements.

Elle cessa de se débattre, cela ne servait a rien a part accentuer la douleur de sa tête.

La mort marchait littéralement vers elle et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Daryl.

\- Si tu veux jouer les héros et secourir la princesse en détresse ne te gène surtout pas c'est le moment, murmura t elle.

Mais rien ne se passa et elle soupira de regret. C'était vraiment trop bête ! Voilà que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'ouvrait a un homme et elle allait crever comme une idiote avant d'avoir eut le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Elle ferma les yeux, résignée. Elle faisait confiance a Daryl pour retrouver son corps si des fois elle devait se relever après la mort. Il ne la laisserait pas errer pour l'éternité parmi les rôdeurs. Elle s'en voulait de lui imposer cela mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il la chercherait afin de lui offrir le repos.

Elle pensa a Pilpao. Son ami de toujours. Elle pouvait encore entendre le bruit de ses sabots.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le bruit des sabots frappant le sol était bien réel !

\- Alethéa ! Hurla la voix de Daryl.

\- Je suis là ! Répondit elle. Dans la voiture !

Elle entendit Pilpao déraper sur le bitume de la route. Daryl sauta du dos du cheval et plongea a plat ventre sur le sol près de la vitre que Shane avait brisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Je suis coincée !

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

\- Où veux tu que j'aille... ?

Elle plaisantait mais elle n'avait jamais été si contente de le voir. Ignorant les débris de verre, il rampas pour se glisser dans l'habitacle jusqu'à elle.

\- Dépêche toi, lui dit elle en tirant a nouveau sur sa ceinture. Il y a une horde qui approche !

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu, tu es blessée ? Lui demanda t il en arrivant a sa hauteur.

\- Je sais pas, je crois pas. Je suis bien contente de te voir.

\- Ouais bah tu me remerciera quand on sera sortis de là.

Il se contorsionna pour se rapprocher le plus possible et se mit a tirer avec elle sur la ceinture.

\- La horde arrive Daryl ! Gémit elle.

Le premier du groupe était a moins de trois mètres de la voiture.

Elle hocha la tête. La peur prenait le dessus mais elle devait garder la tête froide. Si seulement son crâne voulait bien cesser de la faire souffrir. La forte odeur d'essence ne l'aidait pas non plus a se concentrer.

\- Bouge pas, dit il en glissant une main vers son pantalon pour en sortir son couteau. Je vais te sortir de là.

Il sectionna la ceinture et elle tomba au sol, se retrouvant enfin dans le bon sens. La tête lui tourna quand elle se redressa.

\- Allez viens, vite !

Il recula en la tirant avec lui au moment ou le premier rôdeur se heurta au par brise. Il passa un bras par le trou créer par celui que Shane avait tué et attrapa le pied de Théa. Elle hurla en serrant les mains de Daryl. Elle secoua et tira sur sa jambe pour se dégager. Mais le rôdeur ne la lâchait pas et les autres s'approchaient, déjà ils les entendaient s'agglutiner autour de la voiture.

\- M'abandonne pas, souffla t elle a Daryl.

\- Jamais ! Tu m'entend ? Jamais !

Il tira un grand coup et parvint a libérer la jambe de l'amazone.

\- Viens ! Hurla t il.

Ils se dégagèrent de la voiture. Il l'aida a se remettre debout et la poussa loin des rôdeurs. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit son briquet qu'il alluma. Il le lança vers la voiture.

\- Couche toi ! Cria t il.

Il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, la protégeant de son corps au moment ou le briquet enflamma l'essence et qu'une grosse explosion souffla la horde.

* * *

Tout devint étrangement silencieux. On entendait plus que le crépitement des flammes et les sabots de Pilpao sur le bitume. Daryl releva prudemment la tête. Tout les rôdeurs étaient morts. Mais la détonation allait en attirer d'autres, ils devaient partir. Il se dégagea de sur le corps de Théa et la retourna sur le dos. Elle toussa en se redressant, peinant a reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda t il, inquiet de voir le sang maculant son visage.

\- Je survivrais... Gémit elle. Tu es finalement venu me chercher, comme tu l'avais dit...

Il la prit contre lui.

\- Toujours.

Elle savoura l'étreinte, profitant du moment pour souffler et laisser a son cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme normal. Elle avait vraiment cru mourir cette fois ci.

\- Rentrons, dit il.

Il la remis debout tandis que Pilpao, le crin ébouriffé par le souffle de l'explosion, s'approchait d'eux. Elle se jeta a son cou.

\- J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir, murmura t elle le nez enfouis dans sa crinière.

\- Allez grimpe.

Il montèrent sur le dos de l'étalon qui repris la route de la ferme d'un pas tranquille. Assise derrière Daryl, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, exténuée.

\- Sale journée hein ? Dit elle. La grange, les rôdeurs et puis Sophia... Maintenant ça. On aurait mieux fait de rester couchés ce matin.

\- C'est la meilleure idée que tu es eu aujourd'hui, répondit il. Je crois qu'on va la mettre a exécution dès demain matin.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Daryl ne rompt a nouveau le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu es allée seule avec Lori ? C'est dangereux, il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Lori était inquiète pour Rick, je n'allais pas la laisser y aller toute seule !

\- Tu aurais pu me demander.

\- Lori l'a fait de je te signale ! Et tu l'a envoyé chier !

\- Tu n'es pas Lori... Grogna t il, agacé.

Elle sourit dans son dos.

\- J'avais bien compris que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul, ajouta t elle tout de même. Je voulais te laisser un peu tranquille.

\- Même, c'était pas prudent.

\- On devait juste faire l'aller retour. Mais on a percuté un rôdeur sur la route, ça a envoyer la voiture dans le décor. Mais j'avoue que la vie a la ferme et la relative sécurité qu'on a bénéficier ces derniers jours m'a fait un peu oublier comment s'était dehors.

\- T'as cru que ça allait être une ballade champêtre ? Râla t il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Quand même pas... Mais quelques tonneaux en voiture m'ont gentiment rappelé que la sécurité est un luxe de nos jours. Et que la moindre situation peu tourner au drame. La preuve ce soir... Et puis c'était ça ou rester dans la chambre avec Andréa ! Au dessus de mes forces !

\- Promet moi de ne plus faire ça, exigea t il. De plus partir sans me le dire.

\- Ou sans toi ? Ajouta t elle, malicieuse.

Il tourna a demi la tête vers elle, lui lança un regard agacè par dessus son épaule. Mais elle lui sourit.

\- C'est promis, dit elle finalement.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de se tourner a nouveau vers la route.

\- Et Lori ? Demanda t il. J'ai croisé Shane avec mon pickup en venant.

Elle grogna dans son dos.

\- Ce connard est arrivé quelques minutes avant toi. Il a prit Lori avec lui, elle était inconsciente, avant de se tirer en me laissant là ! Je vais lui arracher les couilles et m'en faire un collier !

\- Je vais le tuer, menaça t il.

\- S'il te plais, l'interrompit elle. Laisse moi ce plaisir, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de faire le malin.

Il sourit en montrant les dents, il avait hâte de voir ça...

* * *

Bercée par le pas tranquille de Pilpao, elle se laissa aller contre le chasseur, profitant de sa chaleur dans la fraicheur de la nuit, prête a s'endormir.

Elle dormait presque d'ailleurs quand ils arrivèrent a la ferme. Il régnait une certaine agitation dans la maison quand l'étalon s'arrêta devant le porche. Les cris réveillèrent Théa qui bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Daryl descendit du dos du cheval.

\- Je sais pas mais ça gueule.

Il tendit les bras a Théa pour l'aider a descendre. Elle mit pied a terre et ôta la bride a Pilpao.

\- Va te reposer mon beau, lui glissa t elle a l'oreille. J'ai a faire ici.

Il s'ébroua avant de s'éloigner.

Daryl regardait la porte de la maison, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

\- Tu mens ! Hurlait la voix de Lori. Tu ne fait que de mentir !

\- Elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivé, le cou brisé ! Répondit celle de Shane. Je ne pouvait rien faire. Et tu le serais toi aussi si je n'étais pas venu te chercher ! Une horde s'approchait, je devais faire vite ! Et tu auras beau me hurler dessus autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui était derrière le volant ! C'est toi qui l'a tuée !

Daryl haussa un sourcil. Manquait pas d'air celui la ! Non seulement il avait abandonné Théa a son sort, mais en plus il rejetait la faute sur Lori ! Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par Théa qui passa devant lui et qui enfonça la porte d'entrée, une expression de fureur sur le visage.

La tête que tira Shane quand l'amazone débarqua dans le salon valait tout l'or du monde ! Shane fut encore plus surprit de la voir traverser la pièce d'un pas raide vers lui et du coup de poing monumentale qui s'abattit sur son visage, l'envoyant au tapis.

\- Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Hurla Théa. T'as raté ton coup ! Même pas foutu de se débarrasser d'une petite sauvage encombrante ! Tu aurais mieux fait de me coller une balle dans la tête plutôt que de laisser les rôdeurs faire ton sale boulot ! Tu n'es rien Shane, tout juste une merde sur ma route ! Même pas les couilles d'assumer ton geste ! Je devrais peut être te les faire bouffer puisqu'elles ne te servent a rien.

Elle gratifia son insulte d'un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'adjoint encore a terre, lui coupant le souffle. Puis elle fit demi tour sous les yeux étonnés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Daryl avait observé la scène en retrait. Une brusque bouffée d'excitation le fit se sentir soudainement très a l'étroit dans son pantalon. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Si il n'avait pas peur de se prendre lui aussi une baffe, il aurait bien emmené la jeune femme dans sa tente ce soir et de lui faire l'amour. Ho oui, il en mourrait d'envie... Cette fille était trop trop belle et trop excitante pour sa santé mental.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le chasseur, Théa quitta la pièce, furieuse. Il la suivi des yeux, des images cochonnes plein la tête. Mais avant...

Il chassa ses pensées perverses pour s'approcher de Shane qui cherchait son souffle au sol. Il se pencha et attrapa le visage de l'adjoint, serrant la mâchoire entre ses doigts.

\- Approche toi d'elle ou regarde la simplement de travers et je te plante un carreau d'arbalète entre les yeux, gronda t il d'une voix qui transpirait la menace.

Il le relâcha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et sortit a son tour.

Il trouva Théa qui l'attendait sous le porche, les mains encore tremblantes.

\- Ce fils de pute s'en tire bien, grogna t elle. J'aurais du lui arracher les...

Mais il ne surent jamais ce qu'elle voulait lui arracher car il la plaqua contre la barrière blanche de la terrasse et se colla a elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu f... Ho...

Il venait de plonger le visage dans son cou et de poser sa bouche contre la peau fraiche. Il la sentit frisonner tandis qu'il goutait la peau sucrée. Ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos sans qu'elle ne proteste. Il s'enhardit et se colla encore plus a elle, passant une langue taquine derrière son oreille, le nez remplis de l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'était trop bon, ce n'était pas assez.

\- Daryl... Gémit elle.

Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébral. Il grogna dans son cou, il devait se calmer avant de ne plus pouvoir se maitriser. Sa volonté faillit flancher quand elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches.

\- Daryl... Il faut pas...

Tirant sur les cheveux de sa nuque, l'obligeant a relever la tête vers elle. Elle devait sentir son excitation et la bosse sous son pantalon qu'il appuyait contre sa hanche. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, se perdant dans l'océan vert de ses iris.

\- Alethéa, sais tu l'effet que tu as sur moi ?

Elle hésitait, il le voyait, n'était pas sure d'elle. Pourtant ses mains étaient toujours accrochés a ses cheveux et ses épaules. Mais il sentait aussi la raideur de son dos et voyait la lueur de peur dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ai peur, il voulait qu'elle se sente bien dans ses bras.

Son regard glissa vers sa bouche rose et son souffle se fit court.

Prêt a plonger vers les lèvres pleines et entrouvertes, il fut soudain brutalement éblouis par une puissante lumière.

Aveuglé durant quelques secondes, il la sentit en profiter pour se glisser hors de ses bras. Quand les phares de la voiture de Rick s'éteignirent et qu'il retrouva la vue, il la vit s'enfuir dans la nuit.

* * *

Pas taper :p ! La suite très vite :D ! A vos reviews !


	17. Chapitre 17

Hello, voici enfin la suite ! Navrée des délais mais nous sommes a la période de l'année la plus chargée pour commandes pour Noël pleuvent au point que je me demande encore comment je trouve le temps de dormir :p

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Rick, Glenn et Herschel s'étaient fait attaqués par un groupe d'hommes en ville. L'un d'eux les avaient menacé et avaient déclenché des hostilités. Des coups de feu étaient partis, attirant les rôdeurs vers eux. Après avoir tués deux d'entre eux, Rick avait réussi a ramener les membres de son groupe a la ferme sains et saufs. Mais ils avaient dût emmener avec eux un passager indésirable. Le jeune garçon semblait vraiment mal en point, a moitié conscient sur les sièges arrières de la voiture, les yeux bandés et les mains attachés. Il l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, ses compagnons l'ayant abandonné a son sort sur place, gravement blessé.

Du moins c'est le peu d'informations que retint Daryl, peu concentré qu'il était sur la conversation. En fait, il en avait strictement rien a faire, les yeux cherchant dans l'obscurité un signe de vie de Théa. Mais la jeune femme avait pris la fuite comme une biche apeurée devant un chasseur. Il était décontenancé, cela ne collait tellement pas avec la personnalité forte et impétueuse de l'amazone. Il ne devrait pourtant pas être si étonné, il aurait dut savoir qu'elle allait fuir les gestes peut être trop brusques qu'il avait eut. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait eut besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.

Il regrettait a présent. Non pas de l'avoir pris contre lui, mais de l'avoir fait de cette manière. Et il s'en voulait. Et si Théa ne ressentait finalement rien pour lui ? Il avait pourtant cru...

Le cœur meurtrit par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, il quitta le groupe qui discutait vivement sous le porche de la maison. Blessé et en colère après lui même, amplifié par la journée de merde qu'il venait de passer, il retrouva sa tente. Sans surprise, il n'y trouva pas Théa mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait. Il retourna ses affaires dans la tente, vida son sac a dos sur le sol, râlant en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il avisa le sac de Théa. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de lui faire subir le même sort. Où était elle ? Il ne fut pas plus chanceux avec le sac de l'amazone. Mais sa curiosité fut piqué quand il sentit au fond du sac quelque chose de gros et de mou. Il tata un peu, oubliant quelques secondes qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Il trouva une couture cachée dans les replis de la toile et tira dessus. La poche s'ouvrit facilement et il put y plonger la main. Il sortit une petite peluche de la doublure. Surpris, il observa le jouet en forme de faon, il n'imaginait pas Théa avoir besoin d'un doudou. Pourquoi cacher une peluche dans la doublure de son sac ? Il pris conscience qu'il ne savais finalement pas grand chose de l'amazone. Il eut soudainement honte d'avoir fouillé dans les affaires de son amie. Il replaça la peluche de Bambi soigneusement et rangea le reste de ses affaires.

Ce faisant il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, la bouteille de vodka. Il s'en apparat avidement et en but une longue rasade directement au goulot. Il savoura la brulure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. La bouteille a la main, il s'alluma une cigarette, puis une autre.

Journée de merde !

Il s'était enfilé la moitié de la bouteille et de son paquet de cigarettes quand un craquement derrière sa tente le fit se relever brusquement. Mais la tête lui tourna, abrutit par trop d'alcool. Ses yeux eurent du mal a faire le point mais il reconnu Carol qui s'avançait vers lui. Il grogna avant de se rassoir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens pour garder un œil sur toi, lui répondit elle, les sourcils froncés devant l'état évident d'ébriété du chasseur.

\- T'es vraiment un ange, se moqua Daryl.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'isoler, affirma t elle. Tu fait partit des nôtres.

\- Ouais... Si tu t'étais occupé de ta fille plutôt que de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, elle serait surement encore en vie !

C'était méchant, mesquin et cruel, mais il s'en fichait. La mine blessée de Carol ne l'atteignit même pas.

\- Vas y continue, lui dit elle. Si ça te fait du bien, continues !

\- Pourquoi je me fatiguerais ? S'écria t il, de plus en plus agacé. Allez fous le camps ! Je ne veux pas voir ta gueule !

Mais la mère de famille ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer.

\- Tu sais quel quoi ton problème ? Cracha t il. T'as peur ! T'as peur par ce que tu te retrouve toute seule ! T'as perdu ton mari, ta fille ! Maintenant tu viens pleurer dans mes basques mais c'est pas mon problème ! Et c'est pareil pour Sophia ! C'est sur elle que tu aurais garder un œil !

Il la vit trembler mais elle resta stoïque et campée sur ses pieds tandis que le chasseur déversait un peu de sa rage sur elle.

\- Moi je crois que c'est toi qui a peur, osa t elle dire d'une voix sure.

Il ricana.

\- Peur ? Moi j'ai peur de rien ! Par ce que je n'ai rien a perdre ! J'en ai rien a foutre de vous tous !

\- Même de Théa ?

Il arrêta de s'agiter dans tout les sens et elle le vit serrer les dents avant de porter a nouveau la bouteille a ses lèvres.

\- T'as peur, Daryl, continua t elle. Tu as peur parce que la mort de Sophia t'a touché. Tu t'es donné corps et âme pour la retrouver. Et sa mort t'as fait mal. Comme a moi.

Il grimaça a nouveau et détourna le regard.

\- Et tu as peur de perdre Théa comme nous avons perdu Sophia aujourd'hui.

\- TA GUEULE ! Hurla t il.

\- Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour elle.

\- TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE !

Il balança la bouteille de vodka vers elle mais elle passa a plusieurs centimètres de son visage et alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Cria t il. Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ce que je pence ! Cette foutu gonzesse, elle en a rien a foutre de moi !

Le dire a voix haute rendit la chose encore plus réelle et lui écrasa la poitrine. C'était la seule explication a sa fuite.

\- Quand bien même cela serait vrai, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ça ne change rien.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et regretta d'avoir cassé la bouteille. L'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulu finir la vodka afin de faire taire tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

\- J'ai peur de rien, insista t il. Je me fou de rester seul. J'ai pas peur de crever !

\- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ça je le sais, répondit elle. Mais tu as peur de mourir et de la laisser seule.

Ne pouvait elle donc pas se taire ?! Il voulait rester seul. Effacer ses sentiments pour l'amazone, oublier qu'il en était éperdument amoureux. Il se laissa lourdement tomber assis sur le sol. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'alcool joyeux et ressentit le violent besoin de taper sur quelque chose. Son souhait allait se réaliser.

\- Daryl ? Appela la voix de Rick. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Il n'est pas en état ! Intervint Carol.

\- Ta gueule ! Se défendit le chasseur. J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.

Il se leva sans vaciller et suivit Rick jusqu'à la grange, fraichement nettoyée. Rick lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait de lui. A travers son esprit embrumé, Daryl comprit vaguement ce que lui disait le Shérif.

_" Encore a moi de faire la merde... Je ne dois être bon qu'a ça. "_

D'un œil vitreux il observa le gamin ligoté au sol de la grange. Il apercevait les points de suture sur sa cuisse et le regard terrifié qu'il posa sur lui. Il entendit Rick sortir de la grange. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire déjà ? Ha, oui. Faire parler le gamin. Ça tombait bien, il avait grand besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose...

* * *

Le jour pointait ses premiers rayons pâles sur la ferme des Green, instant de paix et de calme dans un monde ravagé. Indifférente au jolie spectacle de l'aube, Théa s'agitait dans l'écurie, passant précipitamment la bride de son cheval sur sa tête. Elle avait passé le peu qu'il restait de la nuit dans le box de l'étalon, agitée et nerveuse, incapable de tenir en place. Tiraillée, indécise, ne sachant que faire. Ce n'est qu'a l'aube qu'elle prit une décision et s'était mise a préparer son cheval rapidement.

Elle le sortit de son box après avoir enfilé son sac a dos qu'elle avait récupéré discrètement dans la tente de Daryl. Pilpao, sensible a l'humeur de sa cavalière, ne cessait de s'agiter lui aussi.

\- Reste tranquille ! Râla Théa tandis qu'il essayait de lui arracher les rênes des mains.

Les membres agités et parcourus de fourmis, elle le mena a l'extérieur tant bien que mal et grimpa sur son dos d'un bond alors qu'il frappait nerveusement le sol de son sabot.

\- Où vas tu ? S'écria une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Carl.

\- Que fais tu ici tout seul ? C'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas te promener sans personne !

\- Où vas tu ? Insista t il les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Rentre Carl ! Ordonna t elle.

Pilpao s'agitait de plus en plus, piétinant le sol sur place.

\- Non ! Cria t il. Tu t'en vas ! Je ne veux pas que tu parte !

\- Carl...

Elle mit pied a terre et il en profita pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, se serrant contre elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parte ! Chouina t il d'une voix mouillée, la serrant aussi fort que possible avec ses petits bras. S'il te plait !

\- Carl...

\- C'est a cause de Shane, hein ? Continua t il. C'est a cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Mais nous on est pas Shane ! Je le déteste ! Et moi je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille. Maman et papa t'aime aussi. Et Daryl il est amoureux de toi, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

Il éclata en sanglots et le cœur de Théa se brisa. De force elle détacha les bras de Carl de sa taille et s'accroupit a sa hauteur.

\- Je ne part pas Carl, lui dit elle en essuyant les larmes du petit visage.

Il leva des yeux humides vers elle en reniflant.

\- Mais tu partais... Et tu as ton sac.

\- Oui mais je vais revenir, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seule, tu comprend ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est dangereux dehors ! Et si tu te fais tuer ou que tu te perd comme Sophia ?

Elle le prit contre elle et il s'accrocha a sa veste.

\- Je ne vais pas me perdre et je vais revenir. Et moi aussi je t'aime, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

\- Et Daryl ? Demanda t il en lui faisant a nouveau face. C'est a cause de lui que tu pars ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu es très perspicace pour ton age, dit elle sans répondre a sa question.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas ? Insista t il. C'est pour ça ?

Elle soupira, pas certaine d'avoir envie d'avoir cette conversation avec un enfant de 10 ans. Mais elle décida d'être honnête.

\- Si je l'aime, je crois. Mais Carl... Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas toujours simple pour les adultes.

\- C'est faux, protesta t il. Il t'aime et tu l'aime, vous devez être ensemble, c'est simple.

Elle lui sourit a nouveau. Que c'était merveilleux d'avoir la façon de penser d'un enfant de 10 ans. Elle lui embrassa le front et le serra a nouveau contre elle.

\- Tu me rappel tellement quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps, lui dit elle.

Elle le relâcha et grimpa a nouveau sur le dos de Pilpao.

\- Rentre a la maison, Carl, lui dit elle. Je te promet de revenir.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant qu'elle ne talonne son étalon qui partit au galop vers la forêt.

Elle le poussa, traversant les champs a toute vitesses, les paroles de Carl résonnant dans sa tête.

Prêt de la grange, Daryl fumait une cigarette, les mains pleines de sang. Il aperçut au loin l'amazone s'éloignant au grand galop sur son étalon. La colère, la déception et la douleur explosèrent a nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il écrasa son mégot sur le sol et retourna dans la grange.

* * *

Elle galopa longtemps. Longtemps et vite, avalant les kilomètres a vitesse folle. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait légère. Elle ralentit l'allure, appréciant de retrouver des sensations connues et grisantes. Galoper a travers la nature, libre, la crinière de Pilpao lui foutant le visage, regarder les oreilles de l'étalon pointées droit devant lui. Seuls au monde.

Elle se redressa, ralentissant encore l'allure. Pilpao passa au petit trot, essoufflé et couvert de sueur mais heureux lui aussi. Elle finit par repasser au pas et regarda des nuages noirs s'accumuler au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se glissa au sol, les jambes douloureuses et en cotons. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Pilpao s'ébroua et alla souffler dans les cheveux de sa cavalière.

\- Ça t'a plu, hein ? Rit elle, essoufflée elle aussi. Ça faisait longtemps. On en avait besoin.

Il ronfla doucement et se mit a brouter tranquillement a ses cotés. Elle fixa les nuages dans le ciel devenir de plus en plus noirs. Très vite les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, vidée de toute son énergie pour apprécier la fraicheur de la pluie.

La tête enfin vide, elle y voyait plus clair et savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Rentrons.

* * *

L'orage grondait et la pluie battante s'abattait sur la ferme.

Daryl se redressa les points serrés.

\- Ils sont une dizaine, haletait le gamin, la lèvre éclatée. Ils sont armés.

\- Quels armes ? Insista Daryl.

\- Du gros calibre, de quoi tous vous faire sauter la cervelle ! Mais ça, ça sera a la fin. Avant ils voudrons s'amuser un peu. Je les ai déjà vu faire. Ils maitrises les hommes et violent les femmes avant de tous les abattre et de leur prendre leur affaires ou leur armes. Si ils vous trouvent, vous allez passer un sale moment !

Les images qui passèrent dans l'esprit de Daryl intensifièrent encore un peu plus sa rage.

* * *

Pilpao trotta rapidement jusqu'à l'écurie. Trempés jusqu'au os, ils apprécièrent la chaleur du box. Épuisés mais soulagés.

Elle eut a peine le temps de jeter une couverture sur le dos de son cheval qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna pour voir Carol courir vers elle.

\- Tu es enfin rentrée ! S'écria t elle a la fois de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Carl nous a dit que tu reviendrais mais nous ignorions quand.

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, expliqua Théa en rassemblant ses cheveux dans une main pour les essorer.

\- On a un problème, continua Carol. C'est Daryl...

L'amazone releva le regard vers elle, soudain en alerte.

Carol l'amena vers la grange en lui résumant la situation.

\- Rick lui a demandé de faire parler le garçon qu'ils on ramené.

\- A coup de point j'imagine ? Grogna t elle.

\- Oui mais ça dégénère. Daryl va finir par le tuer.

Théa accéléra le pas tandis que Carol lui disait que Rick et Shane n'avait pas voulu intervenir, inconscient de l'intensité de la colère du chasseur. Elle aperçu les deux flics se disputer près de la grange.

\- Où est Daryl ?! Hurla Théa. Encore en train de faire votre sale boulot !

\- Il faut qu'on sache combien il y a d'hommes et si ils sont dangereux, répliqua Rick. Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix.

Théa s'approcha de Rick et colla presque son visage au sien.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi même ? Gronda t elle.

Rick eut au moins le mérite de paraitre gêné. Théa grimaça de dégout et couru jusqu'à la porte de la grange. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Daryl frappant le gamin au sol.

-Daryl ! Cria t elle. Arrêtes !

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre et balança un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre du gosse. Elle couru jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa un bras.

-Daryl ! Stop !

Mais il se dégagea en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Fous moi la paix, grogna t il.

Il se tourna a nouveau vers l'adolescent et leva le poing.

\- Arrêtes ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça quand tu es en colère !

Il stoppa son geste et lui fit face, le visage furieux. Elle fit un faible geste de recul devant sa colère. Il souffla un grand coup pour se calmer. Malgré toute sa rage, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle ai peur de lui. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il cède face a elle ?!

" _Parce que tu l'aime tête de con _" souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il grogna et se détourna d'elle pour sortir de la grange, laissant le gamin gémir de douleur sur le sol. Il sortit sous l'orage et la pluie fraiche dans sa nuque lui fit du bien mais il était toujours en colère, il ne savait même plus contre qui ou quoi.

\- Daryl...

Il se retourna. Théa l'avait suivi sous la pluie, ses cheveux ruisselants plaqués contre son visage. Même ainsi il la trouvait magnifique. Son cœur eut un nouveau battement douloureux. La douleur provoquée par des sentiments qu'il pensait non partagés.

\- Tu es en colère parce que je suis partie hier ? Demanda t elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

Il détourna le regard, incapable d'affronter les yeux verts.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, répondit il, amer. Je suis un grand garçon, je m'en remettrais.

Il commença a s'éloigner, pressé de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui pour qu'elle le voit pas craquer.

\- Tu te rappel quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas tout raconté de mon passé? Cria t elle dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais grandit avec un homme violent. Qu'a la mort de ma mère adoptive, Hunter avait basculé dans l'alcool. Que chaque jours depuis mes 9 an il me battait.

Les points de Daryl se serrèrent, incertain de vouloir savoir la suite.

\- Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, continua Théa. Il... Il m'a violée.

Il ferma fort les yeux, s'enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes tant il serra les points. Si il était honnête envers lui même, il avouerait qu'il s'en doutait. Mais entre le soupçonner et l'entendre dire de sa bouche, il y avait un monde.

\- Et ça a duré des années, insista t elle, inconsciente de l'effort surhumain qu'il faisait pour maitriser sa rage. Il venait presque chaque soir dans ma caravane, chaque fois qu'il vidait une bouteille de whisky. Il n'a jamais laissé un autre homme m'approcher. Est ce que tu comprend ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

Elle attendit une réponse, anxieuse de sa réaction. Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

\- Ça fait mal d'en parler, admit elle. Et j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur de ce que tu penserais de moi quand tu saurais. Parce que c'est dégueulasse. Par ce que je suis écœurante...

Il se retourna enfin et elle était contente que la pluie cache les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas écœurante. C'est lui qui était un monstre. Toi tu es forte et courageuse. Et magnifique.

Il vit le soulagement dans ses yeux de ne pas se voir rejeter. Elle appuya sa joue contre l'une de ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de toi, Daryl. Mais je sais que je me sens en sécurité avec toi, je sais que je tiens a toi plus qu'a ma propre vie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer un homme, encore moins ce que ça fait d'être aimée en retour. Mais tu sais, je n'en avait jamais parlé a personne avant. Jamais.

La colère de Daryl était balayé par la pluie et ses paroles. Que pouvait il répondre a ça ? Il préféra ne rien dire et la prit contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aimer et d'être aimé, dit il au creux de son oreille.

Il lui laisserait le temps. Tout le temps dont elle aurais besoin pour s'ouvrir a lui. Il la laisserais venir a lui d'elle même.

* * *

Encore une fois, navrée des délais mais ça ira mieux après Noël ;)


	18. Chapitre 18

Je suis enfin en vacance et vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer a mes fics :D

Voici la suite de celle de TWD et je m'occupe d'EC après ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

La venue de Randall, l'adolescent, fit naitre un vent d'hostilité parmi eux. Les discordes, déjà bien présentes avant cela, s'intensifièrent encore, exacerbant les rancœurs entre Rick et Shane.

Rick, leader de leur groupe malgré lui, ne savait que faire de cet encombrant imprévu. Tiraillé entre son envi de protéger les siens et sa conscience. Théa le regardait se débattre avec lui même. Elle pouvait presque voir un petit ange et un petit diable sur chacune de ses épaules. Shane était le diable sans aucun doute possible, poussant Rick a se débarrasser de Randall de façon définitive. Dale se faisait la voix de la sagesse, le suppliant de laisser la vie sauve au jeune garçon.

Mais ce que Randall avait révélé a Daryl ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

\- Ils sont au moins une trentaine et peut être même plus, leur raconta t il. Et c'est pas des tendres. Ils volent, tues et pillent les groupes sur lesquels ils tombent. Et si il y a des femmes dans le groupe...

Un frisson de peur et de dégout parcouru les femmes autour de lui. Seule Théa garda un visage impassible mais elle ne put empêcher un léger mouvement pour se rapprocher de Daryl. Le chasseur résista a l'envi de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Incapable de prendre une décision dans l'instant, Rick fit installer Randall dans un cabanon près de la grange et des tours de garde furent organisés. Malgré sa faim et sa fatigue ( elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormis depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille ) Théa pris le premier tour de garde, espérant pouvoir se reposer le reste de la journée quand on viendrais la relever.

A peine eut elle poser ses fesses dans l'herbe, adossée au mur extérieure du cabanon, que Randall tenta de l'amadouer.

\- Ils vont me tuer, hein ? Gémissait il. Mais je ne suis pas comme le reste de mon groupe, j'étais juste avec eux pour survivre ! Je n'ai jamais tué ou violé personne ! C'était les autres ! Le dernier groupe sur lequel nous sommes tombés, il y avait un homme avec ses deux filles. Ils ont forcés le père a regarder ! Ils ne l'ont même pas tué après !

\- Ta gueule ! Finit par hurler l'amazone. Tes jérémiades ne te sauverons pas et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai le pouvoir de te sauver !

\- Et si tu l'avais ? Fit une voix prêt d'elle.

Elle sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds pour lancer un regard furieux a Shane qui s'était approché en silence. Méfiante, elle posa une main sur la garde d'Excalibur qui ne la quittait jamais. Mais le visage de l'adjoint semblait détendu.

Comme si la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait face il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer, se dit elle, amère. Elle savait que Rick lui avait passé un savon, amoindrit par le fait qu'il avait sauvé Lori.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Shane ? Gronda t elle.

Il leva les mains en guise d'apaisement et fit même un pas en arrière. Il grimaça un peu quand il vit que l'amazone ne se détendait pas pour autant. Il soupira.

\- Calme, dit il. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir frappé l'autre soir.

Elle faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?! S'écria t elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. T'es tombé sur la tête ? Tu crois vraiment que t'es en position de dire ça ? T'as essayé de me tuer, Shane !

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je m'excuse ? Compte pas la dessus !

Théa ricana.

\- Non, je n'espère strictement rien de ta part. Tu pourrais t'aplatir a mes pieds en me suppliant de te pardonner que tu resterais un gros connard a mes yeux.

Elle vit une lueur de colère briller un instant dans ses yeux noirs mais il repris vite un visage impassible et chassa son insulte d'un geste de la main.

\- Je te demandais donc ce que tu ferais si tu avais le pouvoir de décider de son sort ? Que ferais tu ?

Il était sérieux ? Se demanda t elle.

\- Pourquoi me demander ça ? C'est Rick qui décide.

\- Sauf que Rick ne veux pas prendre de décision. Il est faible. Il ne saura pas prendre la bonne ddécision sauf si on le pousse dans la bonne direction.

Elle se méfia encore plus.

\- Et quelle est la bonne décision selon toi ? Cracha t elle.

\- C'est simple, Randall est un danger pour le groupe. Et tout danger doit être éliminé.

\- Tu veux qu'il meurt, ça je l'avais bien compris. Mais ça ne change rien.

\- Si, parce que Rick t'écoutera. Il t'écoutera si tu lui dit qu'il vaut mieux pour le groupe que Randall meurt.

\- Non, ça ne changera rien. Si ce qu'il a dit a Daryl est vrai et que le reste de son groupe le cherche et nous trouve, alors qu'il soit mort ou vivant ne changera rien.

\- Et si il ne nous trouve jamais ? Ou si il a mentit ? Dale est en train de faire son numéro a Rick pour sauver la peau de ce morveux mais si on le garde en vie ça ne fera qu'une bouche de plus a nourrir. Il faudra le surveiller en permanence. On ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- Comme a moi ? Répondit elle. Tu ne me fait pas confiance et pourtant je n'ai tué personne jusqu'à maintenant. Toi en revanche...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'excuserais pas.

\- Et pourtant tu es quand même là a pleurnicher pour obtenir quelque chose de moi.

\- Tu sais que les autres vont se dégonfler et on va rester avec ce putain de problème sur les bras.

\- Ça je n'en suis pas si sûre, grimaça t elle.

Elle cessa d'écouter ses jérémiades quand des bruits de conversation sortirent de la porte derrière elle. Shane s'interrompit pour écouter a son tour avant de se diriger vers le cabanon. Théa le laissa faire quand il enfonça la porte.

Ils découvrirent Carl, debout face a Randall qui semblait tenter de l'amadouer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Cria Shane après Carl.

Il poussa le gamin et attrapa Randall par la gorge avant de lui enfoncer le canon de son arme dans la bouche.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?! Je vais d'exploser la gueule !

\- Shane arrête ! Hurla Théa.

Bizarrement, il lui obéit et recula. Il attrapa Carl par le bras et le traina a l'extérieur, Théa sur les talons.

\- A quoi est ce que tu joues ?! Cria l'adjoint en bousculant le petit garçon.

\- S'te plais, dit rien a mes parents, répondit Carl.

Son ton était suppliant mais il se tenait droit face a Shane, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi là-dedans !

\- Je sais me défendre !

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, t'as pigé ?!

Alors qu'il s'approchait du gamin en levant un doigt menaçant, Théa se plaça dans le dos de Carl, prête a intervenir si il lui prenait l'envi de frapper le petit. Ce simple geste suffit a faire reculer l'adjoint qui cracha par terre avant de s'éloigner. Elle vit Carl se détendre et lever des yeux timides vers elle.

\- Tu dira rien a maman et papa, hein ? Demanda t il.

\- Carl... Tu viens de risquer bêtement ta vie. Que dira ta maman ou ton papa si il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Je déteste dire ça mais là Shane a raison. Ce type sera prêt a te dire n'importe quoi pour que tu ais pitié de lui et que tu le libère et là tu nous aurais tous mis en danger.

Carl baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Je veux juste aider, dit il en se tordant les doigts.

Théa s'agenouilla pour se mettre a sa hauteur.

\- Je sais, lui dit elle en lui prenant les mains. Mais tu ne nous aideras pas si tu te met en danger de cette façon. Il y a d'autre façons de nous aider.

\- Ha ! Tu es là ! Dit une voix dans son dos.

Théa se releva pour faire face a Lori.

\- Que fais tu ici ?

\- Carl était venu me demander si j'avais faim, improvisa Théa.

Elle ne le vit pas mais elle sentit le regard sûrement plein de reconnaissance du jeune garçon dans sa nuque.

\- Et il a bien fait car je meurt de faim, continua Théa. Je vais aller demander a Glenn ou T-Dog de me relever.

Elle laissa là Lori et Carl pour appliquer ses propres paroles, son estomac gargouilla douloureusement.

Elle croisa T-Dog sur le chemin et lui demanda de prendre le prochain tour de garde devant le cabanon et se dirigea vers sa tente.

Elle y trouva Daryl, qui lui lança un sourire en la voyant approcher.

\- Tu devinera jamais qui est venu me faire de la lèche, déclara t elle.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui raconter sa conversation presque civilisé avec Shane que le regard du chasseur se fit plus sombre en fixant un point derrière elle. Dale arriva a sa hauteur et les salua poliment.

\- T'as pas encore compris que si nous sommes ici c'est qu'on a pas envi de vous voir ! Cracha Daryl.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Dale ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Il en faudra plus pour se débarrasser de moi, répondit il.

\- C'est Carol qui t'envoie ? Demanda Daryl.

\- Carol n'est pas la seule a s'intéresser a toi. A vous, ajouta t il en souriant a Théa. Ni a votre rôle dans le groupe.

\- Le groupe n'existe plus, répondit Daryl. Shane et Rick se crêpent le chignon en permanence. Je suis juste bon a faire leur sale boulot.

\- Donc tu te fiche de savoir si Randall doit mourir ou non ?

\- Complétement.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'aide tu pas a sauver la vie de ce gamin si c'est pareil pour toi ?

\- Bas dis donc, t'es complétement désespéré, c'est pathétique.

\- Ton avis peut faire la différence.

\- Nan, tout le monde s'en branle de ce que je pence.

\- Pas Carol, ni Rick, ni Théa. Et moi non plus ! Rick t'écoute !

\- Rick se tourne toujours vers Shane ! Même si c'est un gros con et qu'il nous met tous en danger. Rick continue de lui faire confiance.

\- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir rien a foutre de ce qui est arrivé a Sophia et de ce que ça représentait pour le groupe ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Rick aussi. Shane c'est différent !

\- Ah, ouais ? Parce qu'il a tué Otis ? Ou essayé avec Alethéa ?

Dale se figea et s'approcha de Daryl.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, intervint Théa.

Dale se tourna vers elle.

\- Shane a beau faire de grands discours, nous tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est qu'il est revenu avec le flingue du mort entre les mains.

\- Et ça colle pas avec ce qu'il a raconté, confirma Daryl.

Vu la tête que fit Dale, ils venaient de confirmer tout ses soupçons.

\- Rick n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, continua Daryl. Si il n'a pas compris c'est qu'il ne veux pas comprendre alors je maintient ce que j'ai dit. Notre groupe n'existe plus !

Dépité, Dale fit demi tour, non sans avoir jeté un œil appuyé a Théa qui le regarda s'éloigner.

\- Il manque pas d'air celui là, râla Daryl.

\- Mais il a raison sur un point, répondit Théa en s'asseyant devant la tente.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Rick te fais confiance. Tu es plus important a ses yeux que tu ne le crois, Daryl.

Étonnamment, cette même affirmation dans la bouche de Théa pris bien plus d'importance a ses yeux et il sentit un souffle de fierté lui réchauffer la poitrine.

\- Ton avis compte et pourrais faire pencher la balance.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu en pence ?

\- C'est marrant, tu es la deuxième personne qui me le demande aujourd'hui, rit elle.

* * *

Il virent Dale faire le même numéro a chacun des membres du groupe, essayant par tout les moyens de sauver la vie de Randall. Théa et Daryl observèrent ça de loin, refusant de prendre part a ce débat dont ils ne se sentaient que peu concernés. Le monde avait changé et les règles aussi. Et le semblant de justice que Dale cherchait a obtenir semblait venir d'un autre temps qui pourtant n'était pas si loin que ça.

Théa comprenait les motivations de Dale mais elle pensait qu'il avait juste peur que le peu d'humains encore vivant perdent leur humanité. Mais a quoi bon perdre ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres humains si ils étaient tous morts ? Pour elle la question était là. Fallait il sauver Randall pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus des animaux au péril de leur propre vie ?

Daryl avait sa propre idée.

\- Protéger les nôtres c'est tous ce qui compte, affirma t il quand elle lui posa la question. Et quand je dit les nôtres, je parle de toi. Si je peux protéger ou aider le groupe, je le ferais mais a la moindre alerte on fiche le camps tout les deux.

Théa lui lança un sourire attendris, touchée de sa farouche envie de la protéger.

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé de leur discussion de la veille mais elle le sentait très affecté par ses révélations bien qu'apaisé. Peut être avait il besoin de savoir finalement. Pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait répondre a ses élans de tendresse, pourquoi elle ne pouvait se laisser totalement aller dans ses bras. Depuis, sa bouche et ses mains ne s'égaraient plus que sur son visage, posant un baiser ou une caresse sur sa joue ou son front de temps a autre. Mais surtout il la laissait venir a lui et elle apprécia cette nouvelle façon de faire. Lui aussi, surtout quand d'elle même elle était venue se blottir contre lui la nuit dernière, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Ils observèrent ensemble deux clans se former. Ceux qui souhaitaient laisser Randall en vie, et ceux qui ne le désiraient pas. Andréa soutint Shane sans avoir eu besoin d'être convaincu, ce qui n'étonna personne et fit ricaner Théa. Mais ils étaient bien les deux seuls a vouloir aussi farouchement la mort du jeune.

Pourtant, Daryl avait l'impression que le reste du groupe ne voulait pas vraiment se prononcer, laissant Rick seul face a la décision difficile. Le chasseur avait presque pitié du Shérif, leader malgré lui. Même Herschel se rangea derrière Rick, acceptant enfin que le monde avait changé et qu'il ne pouvait continuer a traiter les rôdeurs comme des être humains. Rick avait accepté de laisser du temps a Dale pour convaincre les autres que tuer Randall feraient d'eux des monstres.

Il affronta même Shane, cherchant a le faire changer d'avis. Autant parler a un mur, se dit Théa.

En début de soirée, Rick les convoqua tous dans la maison du vétérinaire afin que tous puissent donner leur avis. Daryl et Théa s'y rendirent a contre cœur, persuadés que le sort de Randall était scellé quoi qu'ils en disent.

Réunis dans le petit salon, Daryl observa Rick. Il voyait que sa décision était prise mais que sa conscience le torturait.

\- Bon alors, commença Andréa. Comment on procède ? On vote a main levée ? Il faut la majorité ?

\- Tu semble bien pressée de tuer ce gosse, fit remarquer Théa.

Andréa lui lança un regard venimeux mais préféra ne pas répondre. Provoquer la blonde était devenu un des jeux favoris de Théa et ne se privait pas de son petit plaisir quand elle le pouvait.

\- Avant je crois qu'on devrait tous s'exprimer, s'élança Dale. Personnellement, je crois que c'est l'occasion de montrer que l'humanité n'est pas encore tout fait morte. Parce que concrètement, ce gosse n'a rien fait de mal. Rien qui ne justifie qu'on le tue.

\- Il a tout de même attaqué Rick, Glenn et Herschel en ville, répondit Lori.

\- Il était avec un autre groupe a ce moment là, sans doute n'avait il pas le choix.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Personnellement, continua Shane. En ce qui me concerne, y'a pas 36 options.

\- Il faut le tuer ?! Répondit Dale.

Il leur lança a tous un regard a la fois suppliant et résigné.

\- Pourquoi prendre la peine de voter ? Vous l'avez déjà condamné ce pauvre gamin.

\- Je veux savoir ce que chacun d'entre nous pense, le coupa Rick. Je veux savoir qui veux le garder en vie !

\- Je peux déjà te dire que nous somme pas nombreux. Glenn et moi tout au plus. Les autres ne font que te suivre, par peur et par facilité.

\- Heu... En faite... Commença timidement Glenn sans regarder Dale dans les yeux.

\- Alors a toi aussi ils ont réussi a te faire peur ! Cria le vieux.

\- On ne sais pas si on peux lui faire confiance, se défendit le jeune coréen.

S'en suivi une vive discussion listant les options possibles. Et elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Daryl lança un regard a Théa qui soupira.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne solution, finit elle par dire d'une voix forte pour couvrir celles des autres.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant la suite.

\- Les temps a venir seront rudes. L'hiver, la famine, le danger... Serions nous des montres si nous tuons Randall ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai tué. J'ai tué un homme pour sauver ma vie et non parce que j'en avait envi. cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre et je vivrais avec cela sur ma conscience le reste de ma vie.  
Dois t on prendre le risque de l'intégrer au groupe ? Peut être y gagnerions nous un allié supplémentaire. L'union fait la force, vous me l'avait suffisamment répété ces derniers jours. Mais le jeu en vaut il la chandelle ?  
Prenons le pire des scénarios dans les deux situations. On le garde en vie et il nous trahis. Un membre du groupe ou même plusieurs se font tuer ou blesser dans sa fuite et il se ramène ici avec tout ses petits copains pour nous faire la peau. Mais si nous le tuons. Au pire nous devront vivre avec cela sur la conscience mais je peux vous garantir qu'il ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier que nous devrons sacrifier pour garder un max d'entre nous en vie.

Présenté comme cela le problème semblait simple. Théa leva des yeux désolés vers Dale.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée Dale, dit elle. Aucun d'entre nous n'en a envie. Tout le monde ici regrette d'avoir a faire cela.

D'un regard elle fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur Shane et Andréa.

\- Presque tout le monde, ajouta t elle a voix basse, les dents serrés.

Un silence gêné s'installa parmi les visages graves. Dépité, Dale se leva et pris la direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta devant Daryl et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu avais raison, lui dit il. Notre groupe n'existe plus.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Théa et Daryl le retrouvèrent a la nuit tombée prêt de leur tente, assis devant un feu. L'amazone imaginait bien la même expression sur les visages des condamnés a mort en route vers la chaise électrique. A leur approche il se leva mais Daryl l'empêcha de parler.

-Si tu es venu essayer de nous convaincre c'est peine perdu, dit il.

Il avait le visage fermé mais aucune colère dans la voix, tout juste de la résignation et un peu de pitié pour le vieux.

Le chasseur attrapa son arme a feu qu'il mis dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Autant en finir vite, dit il. Je reviens après, restez ici, inutile que vous assistiez au spectacle.

Il prit quelques secondes pour scruter le visage de Théa avant d'y poser un baiser, comme pour se donner du courage.

Théa s'assit a coté de Dale tandis que Daryl s'éloignait.

\- Je vais sans doute me répéter, dit elle. Mais je suis vraiment navrée, Dale.

Le vieux posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon petit. Si je n'avais pas si peur de l'avenir, j'aurais pu être d'accord avec tes arguments. Qu'allons nous devenir si nous perdons notre humanité ? Ça sera la loi de la jungle, la loi du plus fort.

\- Ça sera peut être pas plus mal, répondit Théa.

Dale leva des yeux écarquillés vers elle.

\- Crois tu que l'humanité soit ce qui est arrivé de mieux a cette planète ? Demanda t elle. L'être humain est la seule créature a tuer pour le plaisir, a violer pour le plaisir, a torturer pour s'amuser. Nous avons détruit notre monde par notre technologie, empoissonner notre air et notre eau, par notre ambition et notre sentiment de supériorité. Notre appât du gain et par notre plaisir égoïste.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour y voir l'incompréhension.

\- Les animaux ont vécu en harmonie depuis des millions d'années. L'Homme est arrivé et a tout ravagé. Il a perturbé le fragile équilibre de la nature. Je ne crois pas en dieu et je ne pence pas que ce qui nous arrive soit un châtiment divin. Mais je crois que la nature reprend toujours ses droits et elle a trouvé un moyen de le faire. Elle nous donne l'occasion d'apprendre de nos erreurs et de tout recommencer.

\- Et pour cela tu estime qu'il faille tuer un être humain de sang froid ?

\- Viendra un jour ou l'humanité devra être reconstruit par des gens bien. Ça sera les enfants comme Carl qui devront le faire et nous devons les protéger. Il y a beaucoup de gens biens dans le groupe et nous allons devoir faire en sorte qu'ils survivent.

Dale la regarda sans rien dire un long moment, réfléchissant a ses paroles.

\- Tu as dut vivre des horreurs pour penser ainsi, finit il par dire. Quels malheurs as tu traversé pour croire que l'humain est si mauvais ?

Théa sourit tristement.

\- La justice ne fonctionnait pas dans notre ancien monde, expliqua t elle. Faire justice soi même n'est pas la solution mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en l'être humain pour croire que certains seront prêt a commettre certains actes pour sauver ceux qui le mérite. Rick fait partit de ces gens là. Il ne le sais pas encore c'est tout. Il va faire ce qu'il faut mais il n'est pas indifférent contrairement a Shane.

\- Et Daryl ? Demanda Dale. Il donne l'impression d'être indifférent pourtant.

\- Daryl suivra Rick. Contrairement a ce qu'il montre il est loin d'être insensible et il sait juger les gens. Il voit que Rick est un homme profondément bon.

Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarette et en porta une a ses lèvres.

\- Daryl est taillé pour un monde comme celui ci. Il n'était pas fait pour l'ancien.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Peut être...

* * *

Dale la quitta bien avant que Daryl ne revienne. Sans doute avait besoin de réfléchir a ce que Théa lui avait dit. Le chasseur s'assit prêt d'elle et attrapa la tasse de café brulante qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Rick s'est dégonflé, annonça t il.

\- C'est Shane qui doit être déçu, répondit elle.

\- Ouais. Carl s'est pointé et Rick a baisser son arme.

\- Il ne pouvait quand même pas tirer une balle dans le crâne d'un type devant son fils.

\- Sans doute pas. Mais même avant je sentais qu'il allait abandonner. Carl lui permet juste de gagner du temps. Le gamin lui a dit de le faire.

\- Carl va devoir grandir vite et apprendre. Ça va toi ?

Daryl se frottait les yeux, laissant transparaitre sa fatigue.

\- Ouais... J'aimerais pouvoir...

\- En avoir vraiment rien a foutre de tout ça ? Fini Théa.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est par ce que tu es quelqu'un de bien que tu en as quelque chose a foutre.

Elle lui fit un joli sourire lui envoyant un gros tas de frissons dans la nuque. Il détourna la tête quand il se sentit rougir et changea de sujet.

\- Dale ne t'as pas trop pris la tête ?

\- Non, en faite je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai donné a réfléchir. Je lui expliqué ma façon de voir les choses.

\- Et comment tu vois les choses ?

Un nouveau sourire, un nouveau frisson.

\- Qu'une chance nous ai offerte.

Elle ne put développer plus qu'un horrible cri déchira la nuit.

En une demi seconde ils furent sur leur pieds. Attrapant des torches il coururent en directions des hurlements. Deux formes se débattaient au sol au milieu d'un champs. Daryl fut le premier aux cotés de Dale qui était aux prises avec un rôdeur. Daryl se jeta sur le mort, l'éloignant du vieux avant de planter son couteau dans le crâne qui explosa a l'impact.

Théa se jeta a genoux aux cotés de Dale, découvrant la marre de sang s'échappant de son ventre éviscéré.

\- Accroche toi, Dale !

Elle hurla a l'aide vers les autres qu'elle voyait courir vers eux. Elle baissa a nouveau le regard vers Dale dont les yeux était exorbité de douleur et de terreur. Elle appuya ses mains sur la blessure, tentant inutilement de stopper le flot de sang qui s'en échappait.

\- On est là ! Hurlait Daryl en agitant les bras et sa torche.

\- Ça va aller Dale, supplia Théa en sentant la panique prendre possession d'elle. Herschel va...

Herschel ne pouvait rien faire, elle le savait, la blessure était trop grave. Les intestins de Dale glissaient entre ses doigts alors elle ôta ses mains pour prendre celle de Dale dans les siennes. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, les yeux injectés de sang. Son regard accrocha le sien alors que les autres arrivaient a leur hauteur. Rick tomba a son tour a genoux et pris la deuxième mais de Dale.

\- Concentre toi sur ma voix, lui ordonna t il. Ça va aller ! Herschel faites quelque chose !

Mais le vétérinaire ne pouvait rien faire et la panique gagnait chacun d'entre eux tandis que Dale s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Des sanglots éclataient autour de Théa qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Dale. Elle même sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Rick se releva et s'agita avant de sortir son révolver après qu'Andréa est murmuré quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, couvert par les pleures de Carl qui se serrait contre sa mère, les yeux fixaient sur le rôdeur allongé non loin.

Elle vit Rick pointer le canon vers le front de Dale. Mais la détonation ne vint pas et l'arme trembla dans les mains de Rick. Une main vint prendre l'arme et quelqu'un remplaça Rick de l'autre coté du canon.

\- Désolé mon frère, dit la voix de Daryl avant qu'un éclair n'éblouisse Théa.

* * *

A très vite !


	19. Chapitre 19

Voici enfin la suite :D navrée des délais encore une fois mais ma fille étant handicapée + le boulot j'ai bien peu de temps libre malheureusement...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Ironiquement, ce fut la mort de Dale qui apporta un nouveau souffle de solidarité entre eux temporairement. Le vieil homme était proche de chacun d'entre eux a sa façon et chacun voulu lui rendre un certain hommage.

Lors de son enterrement, Rick appela a leur esprit d'équipe afin de retrouver la cohésion qui aurait dut être la leur depuis le début. Le discourt du Shérif, poignant et transpirant de sincérité, fit naitre en lui un puissant sentiment de responsabilité, envers sa famille, envers eux tous, envers le groupe tout entier. Il voulait prendre les devants, cesser d'avoir peur et de se cacher en attendant qu'un miracle se produise.

Ensemble ils devaient former une famille, se protéger les uns les autres et faire face ensemble.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il les envoya faire le ménage autour de la ferme. Plutôt que d'attendre que les rôdeurs les trouvent, ils allèrent a leurs devant, éliminant ceux qu'ils trouvaient, posant des pièges et renforçant leur défenses autour de leur campement.

Daryl et Théa saluèrent cette initiative leur permettant de se défouler, évacuant leur peine et leur frustration sur les rôdeurs. Et ils devaient bien admettre qu'ensemble ils étaient mortellement efficaces.

Bien que les paroles de Rick soient pleines de bon sens, de cœur et de vérité, certains d'entre eux savaient que la solidarité qu'ils avaient montré aujourd'hui n'était qu'une façade. La nature humaine était ainsi faite, certains individus ne pouvaient vivre ensemble sans avoir envi de s'étrangler mutuellement. Et toute la meilleure volonté de Rick ne pouvait effacer les ambitions de Shane qui se voyait bien Khalife a la place du Khalife.

Surtout qu'en hommage aux dernières volontés de Dale, Rick décida de garder Randall en vie. Et même si Shane se montrait solidaire avec le Shérif en apparence, il ne pouvait cacher a Daryl ses véritable motivations. Attentif, le chasseur ne rata rien des regards appuyés que l'adjoint lançait au Shérif, des messes basses qu'il échangeait avec Andréa et de ses pales tentatives de se rapprocher de Lori qui le fuyait pourtant comme la peste. Se montrant d'un soutient sans failles, Daryl approuva Rick et le soutint dans sa décision.

Les soupçons de Daryl se confirmèrent quand Shane se retint visiblement de réagir devant Rick quand celui ci lui annonça que lui et Daryl allait relâcher Randall loin de la ferme. Mâchoire serré, il déclara ne pas prendre mal la décision de Rick de prendre Daryl comme coéquipier, mais la jalousie et colère fit trembler sa voix. Il ne trompa personne.

Prudent, Daryl demanda a Théa de garder ses affaires prêtes, au cas ou. Ainsi l'amazone refusa poliment la proposition d'Herschel de s'installer avec tout le monde dans sa maison. Elle était en train de rassembler ses affaires et de les fourrer dans son sac quand Rick vint la voir.

\- Herschel m'a dit que toi et Daryl refusiez de dormir dans la maison ? Demanda t il. Les nuits vont être de plus en plus fraiches. Et je serais plus rassuré de vous savoir a l'intérieur avec nous.

Théa se redressa et sortit son paquet de cigarette.

\- Tu as dut remarquer que je suis une asociale, sourit elle en cherchant son briquet dans les poches de son jean troué. Vivre a 15 dans une maison très peu pour moi. Et encore moins avec Shane et Andréa a proximité. Au dessus de mes forces.

\- Daryl pense pareil je pari, répondit Rick en lui tendant son propre briquet.

\- Merci. Daryl est pire que moi. Il finira par en embrocher quelque uns, plaisanta t elle en tirant sur sa clope.

Rick opina du chef avec elle en souriant.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous saviez ce que vous faites.

\- T'en fais pas pour nous Shérif, on se débrouille très bien tout seuls. Mais, merci.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas, dit il en faisant demi tour.

\- Ça risque pas. Hey, Rick !

Il stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec Shane ? Il ne va pas supporter encore longtemps d'être relégué au second plan.

\- Il est en train de changer de comportement je crois, répondit il.

Théa soupira intérieurement.

\- S'il te plait, Rick, supplia t elle. Dit moi que tu vois clair dans son jeu ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi bête pour continuer a lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il était ton ami et ton coéquipier avant et que tu dois avoir envi de le croire mais c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je sais, Théa. Crois moi, j'ai conscience de tout ça. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, je lui doit de lui laisser une chance.

\- Alors espérons que cette chance ne nous mène pas a notre perte.

Il lui sourit tristement et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- T'en fais pas, il commence a comprendre que ce n'est pas lui qui commande.

Théa afficha une moue dubitative.

\- Écoutes, continua le Shérif. J'aimerais pouvoir m'absenter sans avoir peur de retrouver un champs de ruine en revenant. J'aimerais que tu garde un œil sur tout le monde. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sur mais peut être que tu ne devrais plus t'absenter.

\- Je dois emmener Randall loin d'ici avec Daryl. Il faut que l'ont ressoude le groupe et on ne pourra pas tant qu'il sera la.

\- Faites attention...

\- Ça va nous prendre quelques heures, j'te promet de te le ramener en un seul morceau.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Théa finit de ranger ses affaires, une inquiétude grandissante dans le cœur. Persuadée que Shane n'allait pas en rester là. L'adjoint avait trop de colère en lui pour se maitriser et bientôt il explosera.

* * *

Tous s'organisèrent autour et a l'interrieur de la maison. Des rondes et des postes de surveillance se mirent en place et Rick se montra ferme avec Shane. Il ne devait plus contester ses ordres. Daryl étant occuper ailleurs en attendant de partir avec Rick, Théa alla aider ses compagnons pour installer leur matériel dans la maison. Herschel prouva qu'il avait totalement changer d'attitude et leur ouvrir chaleureusement sa maison, proposant a Lori de prendre sa chambre avec son mari et son fils, hors de question pour lui de laisser une femme enceinte dormir sur un canapé. L'ambiance s'était allégé et tous étaient ravies de dormir au chaud dans les nuits a venir. Le vétérinaire ne protesta même pas quand Maggie demanda a Glenn de mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre. Théa ricana devant le visage rouge de Glenn quand celui ci monta les escalier les bras chargés. Trouver l'amour au milieu de apocalypse... Voilà qui ferait un bon roman, se dit Théa en sortant sur le perron pour fumer. Son regard tomba sur Daryl qui coupait du bois un peu plus loin pour la grande cheminée du salon.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les muscles gonflés par l'effort. Sur la fine pellicule de sueur brillant sur sa nuque. Essoufflé et le visage rouge, il stoppa son activité pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et se la vider sur la tête. L'eau coula sur ses vêtements et son t-shirt se colla a sa peau, dessinant les muscles fin de son torse et le cœur de Théa rata un battement. Elle sentit une délicieuse chaleur faire rougir ses joues quand il secoua la tête pour écarter ses mèches trempées de ses yeux.

Ok, ce mec était trop beau pour sa santé mental, se dit elle.

" Trouver l'amour au milieu de l'apocalypse... "

Daryl leva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Théa qui ne cacha rien de son regard curieux et appréciateur du spectacle. Il sourit et retourna a sa tache. Une chaleur grandissante dans le ventre, Théa fut persuadée que le chasseur fit exprès de retirer son t-shirt.

Mais un frisson, désagréable lui hérissa les cheveux de la nuque.

\- Tu te rince bien l'œil ? Grinça la voix d'Andréa derrière elle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grogna l'amazone sans la regarder.

\- Je te trouve bien hypocrite, continua Andréa.

\- C'est bien, dommage que personne ici en ai quelque chose a faire de ce tu pense.

\- Tu fais ta sainte ni touche mais personne n'est dupe.

\- Encore une fois qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

\- Tu fricote avec Daryl mais ça te dérange que Shane et moi on se rapproche.

Théa ricana et jeta son mégot de cigarette.

\- Tu te prend un peu trop pour le nombril du monde, Andréa. J'en ai rien a foutre que tu remue du cul devant Shane et que tu sois persuadée qu'il s'intéresse a toi.

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça te dérange, en tout cas tu nous le fait bien remarquer.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est la vision d'horreur de toi te comportant comme une adolescente qui mouille devant Justin Bieber !

Elle ne tourna toujours pas le regard vers elle mais elle sentit sa colère et Théa posa la main sur son lance pierre discrètement.

\- Et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça peut bien te foutre ! Continua Théa.

\- Vous traitez Shane comme le vilain petit canard mais vous avez tous tendance a oublier que c'est grâce a lui que nous somme en vie a l'heure actuel !

\- Ça me ferais mal... Soupira Théa entre ses dents.

\- Toi peut être pas. Mais avant que Rick ne revienne d'entre les morts. C'était Shane le chef ! Il a sauvé Lori et Carl quand l'épidémie a commencer et nous a tous maintenus en vie dans la clairière. Rick est arrivé et s'est auto proclamé chef ! A défaut de lui montrer de la reconnaissance, vous pourriez au moins lui témoigner du respect !

Si elle avait été en train de boire, Théa aurait tout recraché comme dans les films comiques.

\- Putain, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi loin a côté de ses pompes ! Râla Théa dont la conversation commençait sérieusement a lui pomper l'air. Tu crois que Shane est un héros ? Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse sincèrement a toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as pompé que ça veut dire qu'il va te passer la bague au doigt, tu prend tes désires pour la réalité. Shane est amoureux fou de Lori ! Tu lui sert juste de vide couilles ! Et au mieux il a gagné un petit chien fidèle qui va le suivre partout. Rick ne s'est pas proclamé chef ! Il ne veut même pas de ce rôle ! Simplement il est le seul a avoir assez de couilles pour accepter de le faire et de le faire correctement ! Si Shane voulait bien cesser de lui mettre des battons dans les roues peut être qu'on pourrait survivre a toute cette merde ! Mais ne crois pas qu'il hésiterait a te sacrifier une seule seconde si cela lui était favorable ! Peut être qu'au début il voulais sincèrement tous vous protéger mais maintenant il se laisse bouffer par sa colère et sa jalousie et c'est dangereux ! Si tu le suit tu finira par mourir !

Elle avait craché tout cela sans la regarder, fatiguée et excédée de subir la blonde. Ses éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention de Daryl qui releva la tête vers elle. fronçant les sourcils devant la présence d'Andréa et le visage contrarié de l'amazone.

Loin de se démonter, Andréa ricana.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais nous verrons bien qui mourra en définitive en suivant le mauvais chef. Si tu pense que je vais te laisser ruiner les efforts de Shane, tu te met le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Puis elle fit demi tour et rentra dans la maison, laissant une Théa perplexe et sur les nerfs. A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Se demanda t elle. Que cherchait Andréa exactement ? Mais elle avait très bien noté la menace.

Daryl la sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait cette pétasse ? Demanda t il.

Théa fut distraite de sa colère, les yeux fixés sur le torse luisant de sueur devant elle.

\- Le toutou a son maîmaître est venu plaider la cause de son maîmaître, répondit elle a se forçant a détacher le regard des muscles saillants. Et faire quelques menaces au passage.

\- Quelles menaces ? Grogna Daryl en serrant les point sur sa hache.

Rooooh, ce qu'il était sexy comme ça, roucoula une petite voix dans la tête de Théa. A moitié nu, en sueur et en colère. Elle en aurait presque bavé mais elle se retint.

\- Rien qu'elle ne puisse mettre a exécution, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t elle.

\- Daryl ! Appela Rick prêt de l'une des voiture. Il faut qu'on y aille !

\- File, lui dit Théa. Ça va aller t'en fais pas. Mais sois prudent.

\- Toi, sois prudente.

Et comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue avant de rejoindre Rick.

* * *

Il renfila sa chemise et sa veste par dessus en arrivant près du Shérif. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et l'air se rafraichissait.

\- On va l'emmener ici, lui dit Rick en pointant du doigt un endroit sur la carte qu'il avait étalé sur le capot de la voiture. On en a pour deux heures aller retour. Il fera nuit quand on rentrera mais c'est pas grave.

\- Et on sera enfin débarrassé de ce problème, approuva Daryl.

\- Oui, Carol lui a préparé un sac avec des vivres, de quoi tenir deux ou trois jours. Ça te vas ?

\- Pourquoi ça m'irais pas ? Je ne suis pas Shane, on ne va pas se coller nos points dans la gueule sur la route. On aura rien a gagner et tu fera pas le poids.

Rick lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je te remercie pour hier aussi. Ce que tu as fait pour Dale.

\- C'est bien connu, je suis là pour faire le sale boulot, répondit Daryl. Tu en fais bien assez comme ça.

Le poids que le Shérif avait sur les épaules était si visible que le chasseur voulu l'encourager un peu. Par pitié ou par amitié.

Ils furent interrompu par Shane qui déposa un révolver sur le capot de la voiture.

\- C'est mon flingue ça ! Râla Daryl en récupérant son bien. Qu'est ce que tu fou avec ?

\- Relax, c'est Carl qui l'avait. Il est venu me parler, il se sentait coupable et il m'a rendu l'arme car il avait peur que tu le tue si il venait te voir.

Daryl ria jaune. Comme si il allait touché un seul cheveux au gamin ! L'engueulé oui, mais il n'oserait jamais lever la main sur le môme. Il ne frappait pas les enfants. Une petite voix désagréable lui souffla que Randall n'était pas si vieux que ça... Il grogna dans sa tête, sentant un peu de culpabilité lui chatouiller le ventre. Il n'était pas fier de son comportement. Ce constat le surprit. Avant il n'y aura même pas prêté attention. Son regard se posa sur Théa qui riait sur le péron de la maison avec Glenn. Il grogna encore.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec ? S'enquit Rick, distrayant Daryl de son débat avec lui même.

\- Il est allé dans les marécages hier, expliqua Shane. Il voulait tuer un rôdeur et a finit par tomber sur un qui était coincé dans la vase.

\- C'était celui a tué Dale ? Devina Rick.

\- Ouais... Carl n'a pas réussi a le tuer, il a eut peur et s'est enfuit. Il crois que c'est sa faute si Dale est mort. Il faut tu aille lui parler.

Rick parut embêté et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je demanderais a Lori d'aller lui parler, dit il. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Randall.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin de parler a son père ! Insista Shane.

\- Ça s'est a moi d'en décider ! S'énerva Rick. Et pour le moment j'ai un prisonnier a relâcher !

\- Je peux m'occuper de Randall avec Daryl, proposa Shane.

Mais Rick vit clair dans son jeu sans que Daryl n'est besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Non j'ai besoin de toi ici, ordonna t il. Au pire si j'ai besoin je demanderais a Théa d'aller avec Daryl.

Cette fois l'adjoint laissa paraitre sa colère durant quelques secondes.

\- Et alors quoi ?! Tu leur fais plus confiance qu'a moi ?

Mais il se repris bien vite et soupira pour retrouver son calme.

\- Comme tu veux, déclara t il avant de faire demi tour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Demanda Daryl en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Ça m'énerve de l'admettre mais il a raison, je dois parler a mon fils.

\- Vas'y. On partira après.

Rick le remercia d'un signe de tête et partit retrouver son fils.

* * *

Profitant de quelques minutes de liberté, Daryl rejoignit Théa a la tente. Elle venait de finir de préparer un peu de café et lui tendit une tasse avec un morceau de gâteau.

\- T'es rien mangé de la journée, lui dit elle. Où est Rick ?

Daryl lui raconta ce Shane leur avait dit.

\- Il est parti parler a Carl, on dépose Randall après.

\- Pauvre gosse, répondit l'amazone. Vous aller faire le trajet de nuit ?

\- Ça t'inquiète ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu, admit elle.

\- T'inquiète Princesse, on se serra de retour très vite. Toi fais attention, je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser seule avec Shane et Andréa. Va savoir ce que ces deux idiots préparent...

\- Je serais pas seule, il y a tout le reste du groupe.

\- Tu parle... Une bande de bras cassés...

\- Ça t'inquiète ?

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction avec un sourire moqueur. Il plissa les yeux et se pencha soudainement vers elle et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

\- Ouais.

Rouge comme une tomate, elle plongea dans sa tasse de café. Il ricana et elle lui tira la langue.

\- Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ? Demanda t il pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouais. Parée au décollage au cas où ça se barrerait en couille. J'ai juste laissé les sacs de couchage dans la tente.

\- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir dormir dans la maison ? Demanda t il. Il fait de plus en plus froid la nuit.

\- Certaine, affirma t elle. Entre avoir froid et dormir dans la même pièce que 10 personnes, je choisi le froid.

\- T'as pas eu l'air d'avoir si froid que ça pourtant la nuit dernière, insinua t il en repensant a son corps bouillant dormant près de lui ce matin.

\- J'avais une bonne bouillotte, sourit elle.

Oui... C'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre quand elle avait collé ses pieds glacés contre ses jambes quand il était venu se coucher après elle. Mais il espérait bien qu'elle recommence cette nuit...

Ils ne purent savourer plus longtemps leur boisson chaude que des cris retentirent dans la ferme.

\- Un jour prochain, gémit Théa. Je pourrais finir mon café jusqu'au bout.

Elle abandonna sa tasse sur le sol et couru a la suite de Daryl vers les cris.

Rassemblés devant le cabanon, tout le groupe ne put que constater l'absence de Randall. T-Dog avait découvert la disparition de l'ado en venant le chercher pour le mettre dans la voiture.

\- Je comprend pas ! Leur dit il. La porte était verrouillé de l'extérieur ! Et les menottes sont toujours là.

\- Il a pu se libérer les poignets mais comment il est sortit ? Demanda Glenn en scrutant le toit du cabanon. C'est pas Houdini ce mec !

Tous firent le tour de la petite cabane et jetèrent un œil aux alentours, cherchant un indice. Tous ? Non, pas tous. Théa nota l'absence de Shane et trouva cela extrêmement suspect. Elle allait en faire part a voix haute lorsque l'adjoint sortit en trombe de la forêt, le nez et le visage en sang.

\- RICK ! Hurlait il. Il est armé ! Il a piqué mon flingue ! Il m'a eu par surprise !

\- Que tout le monde retourne a la maison, je veux voir personne dehors, hurla Rick. Daryl, Théa et Glenn vous venez avec moi !

\- T-Dog, donne moi ton flingue, ordonna Shane avant de saisir le pistolet du black.

\- Laissez le partir ! On voulait qu'il parte de toute façon, supplia Carol,inquiète de les voir partir vers la forêt alors que le jour déclinait.

\- Oui, loin de la ferme ! Répondit Rick. Pas a notre porte avec un flingue ! T-Dog, emmène tout le monde a l'interrieur ! Fermez toutes les portes a clefs !

Suivi par Rick, Daryl, Théa et Glenn, Shane s'enfonça dans les bois, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Il m'a assommé avec une pierre cet enfoiré ! Expliqua Shane. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient.

Daryl sembla dubitatif devant ses déclarations. En fait, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Séparons nous, dit Shane. On pourra couvrir plus de terrain.

\- Daryl, prend Théa et Glenn avec toi, allez de ce côté. On se retrouve a la ferme dans une heure si on ne trouve rien.

\- Rick attend, protesta Daryl en attrapant le bras du Shérif tendis que Shane s'éloignait de son côté.

\- T'en fais pas, le coupa Rick. Je sais ce que je fais.

Puis il suivi l'adjoint et disparut parmi les arbres. Daryl jeta un œil a Théa qui paraissait inquiète de laisser Rick seul avec Shane.

\- J'aime pas ça, souffla t elle en sortant Excalibur de son fourreau.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Daryl. Allons jeter un œil quand même... Faites gaffe, ajouta t il. Randall n'est pas la seule menace dans le coin.

Attentifs, Théa et Glenn couvrir Daryl tandis que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au sol, scrutant les feuilles et la terre a la recherche de traces.

La nuit tomba très vite et seule la petite lampe torche de Glenn leur permettait d'y voir encore a peu prêt. Daryl râlait de plus en plus, ne trouvant rien, aucun indice, aucune trace. Exaspéré, il prit une autre direction, revenant sur leurs pas. Ils finirent par revenir a leur point de départ.

\- Autant faire les choses correctement, expliqua le chasseur.

Théa était nerveuse et ne cessait de jeter des coup d'œil vers la direction que Shane et Rick avaient pris.

\- On devrais les suivre, proposa t elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose !

Daryl s'éloigna brusquement, la torche braqué au sol. Théa le suivi a contre cœur, Glenn sur les talons.

\- Y a deux empreintes différentes juste là, leur expliqua le chasseur. Shane a dut le suivre plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

La nervosité de Théa grimpa encore. Tendue et en alerte, elle écoutait ce que disait Daryl sans cesser de scruter l'obscurité autour d'elle.

Daryl continua de suivre les traces, trouvant une marque de sang sur un tronc d'arbre. Mais il trouvait les empreintes de plus en plus bizarres.

\- Il y a eut un problème, grogna t il.

Mais il ne put développer plus que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se mirent rapidement a couvert derrière les arbres et tendirent l'oreille. Théa serrer si fort le manche de son épée qu'elle devait avoir les jointures blanches. Ils n'y voyaient rien ! Elle se força au calme et ferma les yeux, laissant ses autres sens prendre le relais et écouta les bruissements de feuilles se rapprocher.

\- Y a un rôdeur pas loin, chuchota Daryl prêt d'elle.

Elle l'entendit jeter la torche a Glenn et armer son arbalète. Elle souffla doucement et dressa son épée, prête a l'abattre a tout moment. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du chasseur contre son visage et sa tension palpable.

Les bruits se rapprochaient encore. Le bruissement des feuille fut bientôt accompagné de grognement sourds. Le rôdeur venait de son côté du tronc d'arbre et Théa attendit le dernier moment pour rouvrir les yeux et sortir de sa cachette, levant son épée. Au même moment Glenn éclaira le visage du mort.

Théa reconnu Randall et cela la fit hésiter une demi seconde. Une demi seconde de trop qui permis au rôdeur de se jeter sur elle avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de faire un geste. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba au sol.

\- Hey ! Hurla Daryl pour attirer l'attention de Randall.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Daryl décocha sa flèche mais dans le noir il loupa sa cible. Mais sa cible elle ne le loupa pas. Randall écarta l'arbalète et se rua sur le chasseur. Déséquilibré, il tomba a son tour, les mâchoires du rôdeur claquant dangereusement prêt de son visage.

Théa n'aurait pu trouver les mots pour décrire la terreur qu'elle ressentit en voyant Daryl disparaitre sous le corps du rôdeur. Terrifiée, elle attrapa d'une main la veste de Randall pour le tirer en arrière. La peur décupla ses forces et elle parvint a le remettre sur ses pieds avant de promptement lui planter la pointe de son épée entre les yeux. Le rôdeur grogna encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser et de s'effondrer. Le souffle court elle regarda Daryl se remettre debout.

\- Bien joué, princesse, dit en chassant les feuilles de sa veste. C'est pas passé l...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit a lui palper tout le corps a la recherche de morsures ou de griffures.

\- Tu n'as rien ?! S'enquit elle la voix tremblotante.

Il aussi pu presque apprécier de se faire peloter ainsi par l'amazone si le visage de cette dernière n'était pas tordu par la panique.

\- Je vais bien, la rassura t il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle se serra contre lui un instant, soufflant de soulagement dans son cou avant d'y poser un baiser qui le fit frissonner, glacée a l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Je ne vois pas de trace de morsure, s'écria Glenn penché sur le cadavre de Randall.

Daryl relâcha son étreinte a contre cœur et ils s'approchèrent de leur ami. Le chasseur se pencha a son tour sur le rôdeur.

\- Il a la nuque brisée, déclara t il.

Il retourna le corps a la recherche de morsures ou de griffure mais ne trouva rien.

\- Il est mort la nuque brisée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voit pas de morsure qu'il n'y en a pas, insista Glenn. Il y en a forcement une !

\- Non, je sais ce que dit, répondit Daryl.

\- Comment s'est possible ? Demanda Théa. Si il n'a pas été mordu comment est il devenu un rôdeur ?

Daryl se redressa et lui attrapa la main pour la trainer avec lui.

\- Faut qu'on rentre a la ferme, dit il en se mettant a courir. Quelque chose ne va pas !

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	20. Chapitre 20

Zavez vu je suis sympas hein? :D Deux chapitre en deux jours ^^ Pour une fois j'ai décidé de prendre ma journée et de me consacrer un peu a mes fic et j'ai pu vous faire ce chapitre et commencer un bout du suivant ^^

Nous arrivons a la fin de la saison 2 dans la série et c'était aussi le cas ici.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Ils courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans le noir, serpentant entre les arbres, trébuchant sur leurs racines. Daryl tenait toujours Théa la main, il ne voulais surtout pas la perdre dans le noir. L'amazone suivait le rythme malgré ses petites jambes qui peinaient a suivre le train d'enfer du chasseur. Elle entendait la respiration sifflante de Glenn près d'elle. L'orée de la forêt fut en vue enfin, ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna dans le silence de la nuit, les faisant stopper net.

\- Rick ! Souffla Théa.

Elle lâcha la main de Daryl pour faire demi tour et courir en direction du coup de feu.

\- Alethéa ! Cria le chasseur dans son dos. Glenn, retourne a la ferme et prévient les ! Raconte leur ce qu'on a trouvé !

Sans attendre la réponse il se lança a son tour derrière Théa. Il la rattrapa rapidement, guidé par le bruit de ses pas. Courant a perdre haleine, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Stoppant leur course infernale. Ils scrutèrent l'étendu d'herbe verte éclairée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles de cette nuit claire. Essoufflés et les jambes douloureuses, ils avancèrent prudemment.

\- Où sont ils ? Demanda Théa. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

\- Shane nous a pris pour des idiots, grogna Daryl. Les traces étaient trop proches les unes des autres. Ce n'est pas un traqueur, ils étaient ensembles.

\- C'est lui qui a tué Randall. Tout ça n'était qu'une diversion pour emmener Rick a l'écart.

\- Chut ! S'écria Daryl en s'immobilisant. Écoutes.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Des râles, des grognements et le sol qu'elle sentait gronder sous ses pieds. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, le cœur battant.

Une horde, immense. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, attirés par le bruit du coup de feu. Une peur familière s'insinua dans leurs veines. Une peur qu'il avaient presque oublié dans la relative sécurité de la ferme d'Herschel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Daryl lui avait de nouveau attraper la main pour la tirer avec lui. Ils se remirent a courir, revenant sur leurs pas vers la forêt et la ferme.

Ils s'engouffrèrent sous les arbres pour y découvrir le reste de la horde qui zigzaguait entre les troncs. Daryl eut tout juste le réflexe d'abattre son couteau dans le crâne de l'un deux avant qu'il ne les attaques.

\- Cours ! Hurla t il sans lâcher sa main.

Heureusement, les rôdeurs n'étaient pas rapides et ils purent passer a travers. Mais bientôt les rangs se resserrèrent et ils se retrouvèrent piégés. Théa dégaina Excalibur et l'épée commença a voler autour d'elle, tranchant têtes et bras passant a sa portée. Soutenue par l'arbalète de Daryl, ils purent maintenir les cadavres a distance, leur permettant d'avancer péniblement et lentement vers la ferme.

\- Daryl... Gémit elle, a bout de souffle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

L'épée était lourde et elle ne pourrait maintenir ce rythme éternellement. Dos a dos, les deux combattants devaient trouver une solution de repli. Dédaignant son arbalète, le chasseur sortit son arme a feu et tira dans le tas, leur ouvrant une brèche.

\- Suis moi ! Cria t il.

Couvert de sang et de tripes, il se faufilèrent a travers les arbres et les rôdeurs.

Enfin la ferme fut en vu mais ils découvrirent avec horreur que la horde arrivait de tout les côtés.

\- On est dans la merde, râla Théa. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

La panique transperçait dans sa voix et elle resta accrochée au bras de Daryl, les mains tremblantes.

\- T'es pas blessée ? s'enquit Daryl, lui aussi essoufflé.

\- Non, ça va. Mais on est loin d'être tirés d'affaire...

Déjà dans leur dos les grognements des rôdeurs leur parvenaient. Daryl lui attrapa a nouveau la main pour se remettre en route, l'adrénaline coulant dans leur veines.

A la maison, c'était aussi la panique quand ils arrivèrent. Tous étaient sur le perron de la maison et regardaient, impuissants, les rôdeurs envahir la ferme.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla Andréa a leur adresse. Glenn nous a dit que vous aviez retrouver Randall mort, où est Shane ?!

\- Carl a disparu ! Cria Lori a son tour. Il était en haut mais il n'y est plus ! Je ne partirais pas sans mon fils !

\- On se calme ! Hurla Daryl. Personne ne partira sans personne. Rick est là ?

\- Non, il n'est pas rentré !

Lori semblait en proie a la panique et l'état pitoyable dans lequel étaient Daryl et Théa n'était pas pour la rassurer. Daryl pris les opérations en mains.

\- Faites rapidement vos affaires ! Cria t il tout en rechargeant son arbalète tandis que Théa enfilait son sac a dos contenant déjà ses affaires. Juste le plus important, des vivres et surtout les armes ! Ensuite tout le monde monte dans les voitures ! Je vais repartir a la recherche de Carl et Rick.

Tous se mirent en branle, obéissant aux ordres du chasseur. Ce dernier se tourna vers Théa dont les yeux s'était écarquillés de peur quand il avait dit qu'il allait repartir.

\- Je vais avec toi ! Dit elle avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une.

Il soupira et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Non, je ne vais pas mettre ta vie encore plus en danger. Reste avec eux, aide les, tu sera plus en sécurité. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger et les diriger, ils t'écouterons.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul ! C'est suicidaire ! S'il te plais Daryl, supplia t elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha a sa chemise, paniquée, la tête remplie de l'image de Daryl disparaissant sous le corps de Randall.

\- Je te promet de revenir, répondit il en la serrant contre lui, le cœur douloureux de devoir la laisser.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front avant de s'arracher a sa prise pour repartir aussitôt.

\- Daryl ! Hurla t elle.

Elle avait déjà un pied sur la première marche du petit escalier du perron pour le suivre quand Herschel tira un coup de feu avec son fusil dans l'autre direction. Elle tourna la tête et vit une dizaine de rôdeurs s'agglutiner autour du bâtiment servant d'écurie.

\- Pilpao... Souffla t elle.

La peur grimpa d'un cran encore, lui tordant les tripes. Son regard alla de l'écurie a Daryl qui avait déjà disparut dans le noir. Sans réfléchir et la mort dans l'âme, elle s'élança a toute vitesse vers les écuries. Elle entendit que quelqu'un hurla son nom dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua de courir tout en dégainant a nouveau Excalibur. En deux coups d'épée elle dégagea la porte et elle put s'engouffrer a l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle. Les chevaux paniquaient dans leur boxes, conscient du danger qui les guettaient. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit toutes les portes de boxes, libérant les animaux dans le couloir de l'écurie. Elle finit par Pilpao qui frappait du sabot la porte en bois.

\- Tout doux mon beau, souffla t elle. Je vais te sortir de là.

Elle passa rapidement la bride a son cheval, laissant sur place le reste de ses affaires. Elle le fit sortir et sauta sur son dos. Les autres chevaux s'agitait devant la porte fermée, poussant sur le bois qui craquait sous leur poids. Théa sortit son lance pierre et tira une bille de plomb qui fit sauter le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, libérant le petit troupeau qui se précipita a l'extérieur. Lancé au galop, Pilpao les imita mais ne se dirigea pas dans la même direction que ses congénères. Il fonça droit devant lui, sa cavalière accrochée sur son dos. Elle galopa rapidement jusqu'à la maison ou tout le monde chargeait les voitures pendant qu'Herschel tirait toujours sur les rôdeurs pour maintenir un périmètre de sécurité autour des voitures. Mais il n'aurait jamais assez de balles pour tous les tuer. Les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Montez en voiture ! Hurla Théa. Sauvez vous ! Sortez d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Déjà les rôdeurs étaient autour d'eux et Glenn et T-Dog furent d'une aide précieuse, tirant et visant juste a coup de feu.

\- Je vais a la recherche de Daryl, Rick et Carl ! On vous retrouvera sur l'autoroute, la où nous avions laissé les vivres pour Sophia !

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle talonna son étalon et s'élança a travers les rôdeurs. Le cheval était bien trop rapide pour eux et Théa fit un massacre parmi eux, tranchant toutes les têtes qui passait a porté de son épée. Regardant dans tout les sens a la recherche de Daryl ou de Rick et Carl. Elle entendit les voitures démarrer et risqua un coup d'oeil vers la maison, profitant de n'avoir aucun rôdeur a proximité pour stopper son cheval dans sa course. Elle observa quelques secondes les voiture et le camping car se disperser, avec un tireur dans chacune d'elle.

Elle les lâcha du regard rapidement, retournant a sa recherche.

Stressé, Pilpao avait de l'écume plein l'encolure et la bouche mais Théa le poussa malgré tout et il obéit, brave et fidèle, confiant en sa cavalière. Du mouvement près de la grange attira son regard et elle vit deux silhouettes se dissimuler dans l'ombre du bâtiment. L'une des silhouettes était plus petite que la première et mit sa main a couper que c'était Carl. Elle dirigea Pilpao vers eux et constata que Carl avait retrouvé son père.

\- Rick ! Tu es vivant !

Le Shérif baissa l'arme qu'il avait pointé vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

\- C'est pas passé loin, admit il, le visage fermé. Je vous raconterais plus tard. Pour le moment il faut qu'on se tire de là ! Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Carl se serrait contre son père, blanc comme un linge mais attentif et ne semblait pas blessé.

\- Lori et les autres sont partit en voiture mais ils ne sont pas loin. J'espère qu'ils ont pu s'éloigner sans problème. Je leur ai dit de tous se rejoindre sur l'autoroute. Je ne sais pas où est Shane.

\- T'en fais pas pour Shane, grimaça Rick.

Théa n'insista pas sur ce point. Déjà car elle se fichait complétement de Shane et surtout elle avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude bien plus important.

\- Daryl est partit a votre recherche, tu ne l'a pas vu ?

\- Non, on a croisé personne.

Quelque chose de très lourd tomba dans l'estomac de l'amazone et son inquiétude pour Daryl grimpa en flèche. Où pouvait il bien être ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que le chasseur allait bien et qu'elle le retrouverais vivant.

\- Rejoignez les autres, je vais essayer de le trouver.

Rick opina du chef en rechargeant son révolver.

\- Fais attention, lui dit il alors qu'elle faisait faire demi tour a Pilpao.

\- Vous aussi...

Une fois éloignée de Rick et Carl, tout en galopant pour se maintenir hors de portée des rôdeurs, Théa se risqua a crier.

\- Daryl ! DARYL !

Mauvaise idée. Attirée par ses cris, les rôdeurs se dirigèrent tous vers elle. Perdue dans son angoisse et sa recherche du chasseur, elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et il fallu que Pilpao fasse un violent écart pour qu'elle le comprenne. Sa réaction fut si violente et soudaine qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son cheval, s'écrasant brutalement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Les rôdeurs en profitèrent et l'un d'eux s'approcha en tendant ses bras décharnés vers elle. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'a Pilpao qui balança ses postérieurs et fracassa le crâne du mort, sauvant sa cavalière de justesse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un autre pris sa place et se laissa tomber sur elle. Tentant maladroitement de le maintenir loin d'elle, Théa hurla de terreur, le visage a quelques centimètres des dents claquant dans le vide. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les chairs mortes, glissait sur la peau qui tombait en lambeaux, ne lui offrant que peu de prise.

\- Dégage, saleté ! Cria t elle pour se donner du courage, sachant pertinemment que d'autres allaient lui tomber dessus a tout moment.

Elle ne pouvait atteindre ses armes, ses mains étant occupées a maintenir les dents mortelles du rôdeur a distance. L'odeur pestilentiel lui pris les narines et lui donna une nausée terrible.

" Ok ma fille, se dit elle. C'est pas le moment de vomir ! Bouge toi le cul et tire toi de là ! "

Un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles juste avant qu'un carreau d'arbalète ne vienne s'enfoncer dans le crâne du rôdeur. Ce dernier cessa de se débattre et tomba mollement sur le côté.

Aussitôt une main apparu dans le champs de vision de Théa, l'attrapa par ses vêtements et la remis sur ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas besoin de croiser le regard azur de son sauveur pour reconnaitre Daryl. Elle se jeta aussitôt a son cou.

\- Je te trouvais plus, gémit elle dans son col alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

\- Moi je te trouverais toujours. Viens, dit il en se détachant d'elle. Foutons le camps !

Il remis son arbalète sur son épaule et rechargea son arme a feu. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et il se frayèrent un chemin a travers les rôdeurs toujours plus nombreux autour d'eux.

\- Il faut se mettre a l'abri ! Hurla t il.

Théa fit tournoyer Excalibur et parvint a dégager un passage. Ils coururent vers la grange, bâtiment le plus proche, Pilpao sur les talons. Mais ils étaient du mauvais côté de la grange, la porte étant sur un autre côté. Mais la horde se rassembla autour du bâtiment, leur coupant la route.

Coincés contre la parois de bois, ils observèrent, impuissants et épuisés, la horde les cerner de tout les côtés. Ils étaient coincés !

\- Monte sur Pilpao ! Ordonna Daryl en tirant sur les morts.

\- Pourquoi ? Cria Théa qui rangea son épée, inutile face a tant d'ennemis.

\- Monte sur ce foutu cheval et sauve toi ! Hurla t il. Pour une fois fait ce que je te dis putain de merde !

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva et la posa d'autorité sur le dos de Pilpao.

\- Traverse la horde au grand galop ! Il passera !

\- Montes aussi ! Cria t elle en saisissant les rênes.

\- Il n'y arrivera pas avec nous deux sur le dos !

\- Bien sur que si ! Daryl !

Les rôdeurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les acculant contre le coté de la grange. Déjà leurs mains se tendaient a quelques centimètres d'eux. Daryl tira dans le tas, abattant les plus proches. Théa se pencha et attrapa la veste du chasseur au niveau de l'épaule, voulant ainsi l'obliger a grimper sur Pilpao en le tirant vers elle. Mais il se retourna et lui attrapa la main. Il tira dessus jusqu'à la faire pencher jusqu'à lui et combla les derniers centimètres entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Théa aurait pu exploser dans sa poitrine si ce baiser n'avait un gout de baiser d'adieu... Elle s'accrocha a lui de toute ses forces mais il s'arracha a sa prise quand, a regret, il se décolla d'elle.

\- Sauves toi ! Hurla t il.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas ! Des larmes ruisselantes sur son visage terrifié.

\- ALLER !

Il donna une énorme tape sur la croupe du cheval qui, surprit, se cabra au risque de désarçonner sa cavalière. Ses antérieurs frappèrent le rôdeur se trouvant devant lui. Il reposa ses sabots sur le sol et d'une poussée puissante démarra en trombe, renversant les cadavres sur son chemin. Luttant contre son envie de tirer sur les rênes au risque de les condamner tout les deux, Théa se coucha sur l'encolure et s'accrocha de toute ses forces a la crinière. Les crins lui fouettant le visage, elle se retourna vers la grange. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir Daryl tirer a bout portant sur les rôdeurs.

Pilpao fendit la foule de cadavres a toute vitesse, écrasant et piétinant tout sur son passage. Utilisant sa force prodigieuse et sa vitesse pour les sortir de ce piège mortel. Il sortit de la horde rapidement, recouvert lui et sa cavalière de sang et autres fluides non identifiés.

\- Ho Pilpao !

Elle tira fort sur les rênes pour stopper la course folle de l'étalon mais il refusa de s'arrêter tant qu'ils ne seraient pas loin du danger.

\- Calmes toi ! Hurla t elle.

Elle parvint enfin a l'arrêter et lui faire faire demi tour après qu'il ai parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

\- Il faut y retourner, il faut le sauver !

Elle le talonna mais il refusa d'avancer.

\- S'il te plait, supplia t elle au bord des larmes tout continuant d'enfoncer ses talons dans ses flancs.

Mais il resta campé sur ses quatre jambes malgré ses supplications. Elle leva a nouveau les yeux vers la horde de rôdeurs.

Elle pouvait encore voir les éclats de lumière provoqués par les coups de feu au pied de la grange. Mais les coups de feu cessèrent d'un coup. Le chasseur a court de balles devait a présent être submergé par les cadavres. Comprenant que son ami devait être a présent mort, les larmes se mirent a couler a flot sur les joues de Théa.

\- Non... Daryl...

Elle s'effondra sur l'encolure de son cheval, hurlant sa peine de toute le force de ses poumons, le cœur en miette... De sa vie elle n'avait ressentit qu'une fois pareil peine. Elle eu l'impression qu'une main lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine, laissant un trou béant et sanguinolent.

De lui même, Pilpao fit demi tour et galopa vers les arbres, éloignant son amie du danger tandis qu'elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps dans ses crins. Le cœur ravagé et l'esprit rendu fou par la douleur, elle se laissa porter, indifférente a leur destination, indifférente a ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire a présent. Elle ne voyait et ne pensait qu'a la douleur sourde et puissante qui coulait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était amoureuse. Encore une fois la vie lui avait offert le cadeau merveilleux qu'était l'amour. Et encore une fois le destin venait de le lui arracher de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas a me donner vos impression en reviews.

Daryl est il mort ? Bon vous vous doutez bien que non ( sans vouloir spoiler :p ) sinon cette fic n'a aucun sens si elle se termine la dessus. Mais comment va t il réussir a s'en sortir ?

Le chapitre suivant est lui aussi bien avancé :)

Donc il devrait arriver très vite ^^

A bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 21

Rah je vous gâte tellement ces derniers jours :D Non seulement je vous offre un 3ème chapitre mais en plus je peux vous dire le suivant et aussi déjà en bonne partit écrit :) Je ne pense pouvoir le publier aussi rapidement que les trois derniers ( gardons un peu de suspense hein ;) ) mais sa publication ne prendra pas des mois comme ces derniers temps !

Je présente aussi toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs de mon autre fic... 3 chapitre pour TWD mais rien pour EC... Tout simplement car j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair quand a la façon que je vais gérer la suite. Et aussi de me replonger dans cet univers ( il est vrai que je suis a fond dans TWD en ce moment avec la saison 10 en cour de diffusion ). Mais pas d'inquiétude la suite arrivera et je compte bien aller au bout de ces deux fic !

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Pilpao marcha très longtemps a travers les arbres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Sa cavalière, vaincue par la douleur et l'épuisement, s'était évanouie sur son dos. Il ignorait où il allait. Il savait juste qu'il devait les éloigner du danger lui et sa compagne d'âme. Il y voyait parfaitement bien le noir et serpentait habillement entre les arbres, attentif a l'équilibre de son amie.

Au petit matin, il marchait encore, longeant le lit d'une rivière. Il avait faim et soif, il avait mal aux jambes mais il continuait sans relâche, suivant son instinct le conduisant vers les montagnes. Mais en fin d'après midi, n'y tenant plus et tiraillé par la soif, il s'approcha de l'eau. Prudemment il s'enfonça jusqu'aux genoux et pencha la tête pour s'étancher a grandes gorgées. Toujours inconsciente, Théa glissa de son dos quand il pencha l'encolure et atterrit dans l'eau froide. Ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Buvant a moitié la tasse, elle se redressa en crachotant, sortant la tête de l'eau.

\- Pilpao...

Elle tourna la tête vers son étalon qui buvait toujours. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ce qui venait de ce passer. La tête douloureuse, elle se remit debout, les jambes tremblantes. Péniblement, elle se traina jusqu'à la rive et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

La mémoire lui revint avec force et brutalité. La ferme, les rôdeurs, Daryl...

La douleur s'en suivi, accompagné de larmes brulantes.

Assise dans l'herbe, les genoux remontés et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, elle laissa libre court a sa peine sans aucune retenue dans ses sanglots bruyants et déchirants.

Pilpao vint auprès d'elle et la poussa délicatement du bout de son nez, sensible a la douleur de sa cavalière. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber a ses côtés et elle enfouit son visage dans sa crinière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Pilpao ? Gémit elle entre deux sanglots.

Quelles options avait elle ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se rouler en boule dans un coin et de se noyer dans sa douleur jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle allait pourtant devoir avancer, survivre.

Cela lui semblait insurmontable.

* * *

L'hiver était tombé sur la Géorgie comme la misère sur le monde. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait le paysage vide sa faune habituelle. Un froid mordant congelait tout sur son passage, des brins d'herbes jusqu'au bout des branches vides de feuilles. La nature avait revêtit son manteau hivernal. La neige blanche craquait sous les sabots de l'étalon tandis qu'ils grimpaient toujours plus haut dans les montagnes. L'air glacial s'engouffra sous l'épaisse cape de fourrure qui recouvrait l'amazone. Elle resserra son écharpe de laine et tira sur sa capuche. Ses doigts gelés étaient crispés sur les rênes de Pilpao qui glissa sur le sol gelé. Elle s'accrocha a sa crinière, le gros package dans son dos faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais elle tint bon. Si elle tombait, elle dévalerais la pente enneigée et se briserait la nuque sur les rochers.

Pas qu'elle en ai quelque chose a faire de sa vie. Le trou noir qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Remplaçant tout. Ses sentiments, son gout de vivre, son instinct de survie. La mort de Daryl avait tout balayé, tout emporté avec lui dans la mort. Il ne restait que la douleur. Une douleur sourde et insidieuse. Elle entravait tout. Et chaque jour elle se demandait comment elle parvenait encore a trouver la force de rester en vie.

Accompagnant la douleur, la culpabilité lui vrillait les tripes.

Rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête dès qu'elle relâchait son attention, les derniers moments de Daryl. Cruelle, la culpabilité lui rejouait en boucle dans ses cauchemars la mort du chasseur. Ajoutant moult détails auxquels elle n'avait pourtant pas assisté. Elle n'avait rien vu de la fin de Daryl, elle était trop loin. Tout juste avait elle vu et entendu le silence s'installer quand les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés.

Mais dans ses cauchemars, elle voyait les rôdeurs se jeter par dizaine sur son ami, arrachant sa chair a grands coups de dents, se disputant ses tripes et ses organes a grands renforts de grognement. Elle voyait le visage aspergé de sang de Daryl se torde de douleur, hurlant a s'en déchirer les cordes vocal de longues minutes avant que la mort ne l'emporte enfin, ses yeux bleus se fermant pour toujours.

Quand elle se réveillait en hurlant lors de ses rares moments de sommeil, elle se roulait en boule et adressa des prières a tout les dieux du monde pour que le chasseur ai trouvé la paix dans la mort et qu'il n'erre pas pour l'éternité parmi les rôdeurs.

Parfois elle avait envi de descendre de sa montagne, juste pour constater par elle même que Daryl était bien mort, juste pour faire taire cette horrible petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il y avait une chance. Une minuscule chance pour qu'il ai survécu par miracle. Mais elle n'irait pas. C'était trop dangereux et surtout elle avait peur. Non, elle était terrorisée a l'idée de le retrouver a l'état de rôdeur. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Un épais nuage de buée sortait des naseaux de Pilpao a chaque respiration. Courageusement il grimpait. Grimpait d'un pas parfois chancelant, glissant sur la glace ou la neige, encouragé par les jambes de sa cavalière.

Pilpao était probablement la seule raison qui poussait Théa a continuer de vivre. Elle ne pouvait abandonner son compagnon, l'abandonnant a son sort dans ce monde mortel. Mais elle en payait le prix fort. Chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute était une bataille, une plaie béante contre laquelle elle devait se battre pour avancer. Elle ravalait ses envies de se jeter du haut de sa montagne et continuait. Se raccrochant a la vie et a une idée fixe.

Un jour Pilpao poussera son dernier souffle, il n'était pas éternel. Alors ce jour là, elle pourrait cesser de se battre et pourra fermer les yeux a son tour. Et toute la douleur, la peine et la peur disparaitrait a jamais. En attendant elle se battrait pour que Pilpao ne subisse pas le même sort que Daryl. L'étalon était formidable, avait montré un courage sans faille et d'une fidélité a toute épreuve. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, il était ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux au monde.

Elle espérait juste que quand ce jour viendrait, que de là où il est, Daryl ne lui en veuille pas. Il s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle survivre. Ca et Pilpao étaient ce qui la faisait se lever le matin. Mais une fois Pilpao partit elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de continuer.

Enfin, le sol se fit plus plat et la respiration de l'étalon s'apaisa. Il serpenta entre les arbres et arriva devant une profonde caverne. Il stoppa et sa cavalière glissa de son dos. Elle réajusta son lourd sac a dos et pénétra dans la grotte. Pilpao la suivit, les murs de pierre étaient suffisant haut pour qu'il y entre sans problème. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le noir, loin dans la montagne jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sentent plus la morsure du vent.

Enfin elle jeta son sac sur le sol et craqua une allumette, éclairant son petit refuge qu'elle partageait avec son étalon depuis des mois. Combien de temps était il passé depuis la ferme ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait vu passer de nombreuses pleines lunes depuis lors. Quand elle se posait la question, elle estimait qu'ils étaient au mois de février, en plein cœur de l'hiver. Elle tomba a genoux sur le sol de pierre et plongea son allumette dans les reliefs de son dernier feu de camps. Les brindilles s'enflammèrent facilement et bientôt un feu joyeux et réconfortant dansa au milieu des buches.

Les flammes éclairèrent les murs, apportant une lumière chaude.

Théa ôta sa cape de fourrure qu'elle balança sur son petit lit près du feu, composé d'un sac de couchage et de nombreuses couvertures qu'elle avait déniché dans un chalet isolé au beau milieu de la forêt. Sa découverte fut salutaire pour eux. Car elle y avait trouvé de quoi leur assurer une survie relative. Durant plusieurs jours, ils avaient fait des allers retours entre le chalet et la caverne. Emportant, vivres, vêtements chauds et couvertures. A l'arrière du chalet, une grange remplie de paille et de foin et, dieu merci, de nourriture pour le bétail. Sans doute le chalet était il un ancien refuge pour les éleveurs de chèvres ou de vaches venant faire paître leur troupeau l'été. Elle avait ramené tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et s'étaient installer dans la grotte, a l'abri du froid et des rôdeurs.

Chassant les rares animaux qu'elle débusquait dans la forêt, elle laissait les jours s'égrainer lentement, douloureusement. Mais les animaux avaient disparus, chassés par le froid et les quelques rôdeurs qui s'étaient aventurés dans les montagnes.

Pilpao alla se reposer dans le tas de paille que sa cavalière avait installé pour lui, pas très loin du feu. Théa s'assit devant les flammes et y approcha ses mains gelées pour se réchauffer, épuisée. Elle regarda d'un œil inquiet ses réserves de nourritures devenir critiques. Les rôdeurs se faisaient très rare mais les animaux aussi et elle n'en avait chasser aucun depuis plusieurs jours. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle ne mangeait que très peu, se contenant de quelques biscuit secs et de neige fondue a boire. A peine de quoi lui permettre de rester en vie. Demain ils devraient descendre de la montagne, se rapprocher des habitations pour trouver a manger. Jusqu'à présent elle avait évité de se retourner près des villes où les rôdeurs étaient encore nombreux. Mais avec le froid elle espérait que ceux qu'elle croiserait seraient eux aussi gelés et immobilisés par le froid comme celui qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. Emprisonné dans la glace, le rôdeur n'avait fait que grogner et tourner des yeux vides vers elle. Une simple pichenette l'avait réduit en petit morceaux a ses pieds.

Elle referma ses bras autour de ses jambes et étouffa une quinte de toux dans sa main. Elle se savait malade depuis quelques jours. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal a chaque respiration et elle avait de plus en plus de mal a se réchauffer.

Ses yeux fixant le feu rougeoyant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder plus loin. Vers les quelques moments heureux qu'elle avait partagé avec Daryl. Éprouvant un plaisir malsain a repenser a leur joutes verbales, leurs rires devant leur petite tente. Aux grandes mains qu'il posaient sur elle. Au souffle chaud sur son visage quand il lui posait un baiser sur le front ou la joue. Et la brulure de ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instant avant sa mort. Elle sentit les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses paupières clauses et le trou béant dans sa poitrine se faire plus que jamais sentir. Il aura fallu que Daryl meurt pour qu'elle prenne réellement conscience de ses sentiments envers le chasseur. De l'amour qui lui avait remuer les tripes a chacun de ses rares sourires. Un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit pour aucun homme avant lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Ignorant le vertige que la fièvre provoquait, elle se releva et alla rejoindre Pilpao dans la paille, attrapant au passage une couverture.

\- On va se tenir chaud cette nuit mon tout beau, lui souffla t elle d'une voix cassée.

Comme si il avait compris, l'étalon se coucha dans la paille et elle put se blottir contre sa chaleur, posant la grande couverture sur eux deux. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit, veillant sur son amie qui fut secouée régulièrement par de violentes quintes de toux.

* * *

Au réveil, Théa eut l'impression d'avoir un éléphant couchée sur sa poitrine tant elle avait du mal a respirer. Pilpao n'avait pas bougé, couvant son amie d'un regard inquiet. Désireuse de le rassurer, elle fit un violent effort pour se redresser, secouée a nouveau de tremblements. La fièvre lui brouilla la vue.

\- Je me sens vraiment pas bien...

Et c'était rien de le dire. De sa vie elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi malade. Elle n'avait pas de thermomètre sous la main mais elle était sûre qu'on aurais pu faire cuire un œuf sur son front. Elle entendait sa respiration sifflante et douloureuse. ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis. Là, elle était vraiment dans la merde.

Pilpao se remit sur ses pieds et elle s'accrocha a sa crinière pour en faire de même. Une nouvelle toux lui arracha les poumons.

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa sa cape de fourrure et s'en enveloppa. Difficilement et lentement, elle fourra dans son sac a dos ses affaires, luttant contre un puissant vertige provoqué par la fièvre. Elle accrocha sa ceinture contenant Excalibur, son lance pierre et son couteau autour de sa taille. Son colt étant resté a la ferme.

\- Pilpao... Appela t elle après avoir enfilé son sac et balancé une couverture sur le dos de son cheval. Il faut redescendre...

Ils devaient redescendre, trouver des médicaments, ce rhume ou cette grippe allait avoir raison de ses forces. Si elle restait dans la grotte elle mourrait et Pilpao restera seul.

L'étalon plia le genoux, sa cavalière n'étant pas capable de grimper sur lui comme elle le faisait habituellement. A peine fut elle assise sur son dos qu'il prit la route. Guidé par son instinct, il dévala la montagne rapidement, prenant garde a sa cavalière qu'il sentait tanguer sur son dos.

La fièvre lui embuait l'esprit, lui paralysait les membres. Le froid la mordit brutalement quand ils étaient sortit de la caverne. Elle se concentra pour rester sur son cheval, serrant tant bien que mal les jambes, les doigts accrochés a la crinière qui se couvrait de givre. La petite chute de neige de la veille s'était transformé en tempête glacée et chaque flocon entrant en contact avec sa peau était comme un pic a glace s'enfonçant dans sa chair

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Elle avait trop froid. Elle se sentit glisser sur le dos de Pilpao et ne se rattrapa que de justesse quand l'étalon stoppa son avancé et redressé brusquement la tête. Couché sur l'encolure du cheval, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, elle ouvrit des yeux brulant de fièvre pour voir ce qui avait poussé Pilpao a s'arrêter.

Clignant des yeux, elle aperçu une silhouette a travers le rideau de neige et de vent qui soufflait avec force ce jour là.

En alerte, elle mobilisa ses dernières forces pour se redresser et attraper son lance pierre qu'elle banda en direction de l'inconnu.

Inconnu qui braqua sur elle un regard bleu.

L'effort qu'elle venait de produire eut raison de ses forces. Elle ne se sentit même pas glisser du dos de Pilpao pour tomber lourdement dans la neige.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut vaguement conscience de se trouver dans un lit. Elle sentait d'épaisse couvertures la recouvrir et un oreiller moelleux sous sa tête. Mais elle ne parvenait pas a ouvrir les yeux. Elle était au chaud mais était glacée de l'interrieur, devant fournir un effort considérable pour remplir ses poumons d'air. Depuis combien de temps était elle inconsciente ? Elle entendant des murmures autour d'elle, des gens qui parlaient a voix basse.

Un sentiment de danger l'obligea a ouvrir les yeux et a s'agiter sous ses couvertures. Elle était dans une maison, dans une chambre. La vue brouillée par la fièvre,elle aperçu plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Au moins deux, qui se turent quand ils la virent bouger. Elle chercha a se redresser mais une paire de mains se posa sur ses épaules.

\- Ne bouge pas, Théa, dit une voix. Tu es très malade.

\- Pilpao... Souffla t elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est en sécurité, répondit un homme.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Incapable de lutter, elle se laissa retomber sur les couvertures et la mémoire lui revint. La silhouette dans la tempête de neige. Des yeux bleus. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers l'homme qui se penchait au dessus d'elle et reconnus Rick. Le regard bleu du Shérif la couva d'un air inquiet et son cœur s'arrêtât presque de battre de déception. Durant un millième de seconde, une formidable et inespérée seconde, elle avait cru que Daryl était l'inconnu dans la neige. Mais non, Daryl était mort.

Elle referma les yeux, des larmes brulantes s'accumulant derrière ses paupières. Cette déception était comme un coup de poignard supplémentaire dans son cœur déjà malmené.

\- Ne vous agitez pas, dit une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle d'Herschel. Vous avez une pneumonie, vous avez besoin de repos et de rester au chaud. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie avec une telle fièvre !

Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Pensa t elle. Les larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues.

\- Non... Gémit auriez dut me laisser mourir.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et les mains de Rick. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol et se remis debout. Puis s'effondra. Seuls les bras du Shérif l'empêchèrent d'embrasser le sol. Mais elle lutta contre lui. Croyant qu'elle délirait a cause de la fièvre, Rick la retint contre lui.

\- Calme toi, tu es en sécurité avec nous ! Nous t'avons retrouvée.

Ne pouvait il donc pas comprendre ?! Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre a nouveau leur groupe. Pas sans Daryl. Elle serait incapable de continuer de vivre parmi eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau rappel quotidien lui rappelant cruellement la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La tête lui tourna violemment, et son corps s'agita de violents tremblements de la tête aux pieds.

\- Lâche moi, Shérif, gémit elle. Je peux pas rester avec vous. Pas sans lui.

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

\- Il est mort, pleura t elle en repoussant faiblement ses bras. Je peux pas c'est au dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu parle de Daryl ? Mais il n'est pas...

\- Retourne te coucher tête de mule. Scanda une voix grave et cassée.

Elle s'immobilisa complétement, accrochés aux bras de Rick pour ne pas tomber et leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre.

Il était là. Putain il était là !

Son cœur déborda, de joie, de peur que ceci ne soit qu'un délire de la fièvre, d'amour et d'espoir.

Le chasseur posa le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule et avança dans la chambre. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de croire que l'homme qu'elle avait pleuré pendant des mois était devant elle. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet quand les bras du chasseur remplacèrent ceux de Rick autour d'elle.

\- Daryl... Souffla t elle. Tu es vivant.

Elle se jeta a son cou et l'enserra de toute ses maigres forces contre elle. Puis éclata en sanglots.

\- Tu es vivant, tu es vivant... Psalmodia t elle dans son cou.

\- Je vais bien, tout vas bien, murmura t il contre elle.

L'émotion, son effort pour se lever et le soulagement eut raison d'elle et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il est lui aussi un tout petit peu plus court que d'habitude mais 3 chapitre en 3 jours je pence que ça rattrape ce petit désagrément !

A très vite !


	22. Chapitre 22

Il est venu le temps de la guimauve :D si vous êtes allergique a cette délicieuse friandise version fic passez votre route :p par ce que ça va dégouliner de partout !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Deuxième réveil. Elle était de retour dans le lit et elle sentait qu'on lui passait quelque chose de frais sur le visage. Mais elle n'osa ouvrir les yeux. Et si la résurrection de Daryl n'avait était qu'un délire de la fièvre. Un jeux cruel que son esprit malade avait inventé. Son corps se crispa sous les couvertures et une boule d'angoisse lui monta a la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et affronter la déception. Pitié que personne ne l'oblige jamais ouvrir les yeux !

Elle sentit du mouvement a côté d'elle et elle ferma encore plus fort les paupières. Mais une odeur de tabac froid et de cuir lui chatouilla les narines. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'espoir pouvait faire a la fois autant de bien et si mal... Alors elle souleva les paupières et rencontra un regard onyx.

\- Je suis toujours là, souffla t il en lisant dans ses pensées. Tu n'as pas rêver.

\- Daryl...

A nouveaux elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et la boule dans sa gorge se transforma en sanglots. Elle se redressa dans le lit et passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur qui la serra contre lui. La laissant inonder son col avec ses pleures.

\- Tout vas bien, princesse, je suis là. Je suis vivant. Je t'ai retrouvée.

Elle recula pour lui faire face avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit avec force a son baiser. Elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux, quémandant plus. Sa langue vint a la rencontre de la sienne et cette fois le baiser ne fut qu'amour et soulagement. Pas de regrets, pas de douleur, pas de terreur. Rien que du bonheur.

Elle rompit le baiser au bout d'une longue minute, passant ses doigts partout sur son visage, inspirant son odeur, le cœur chantant de joie. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, pleura t elle. Comment est ce possible ?

\- Je suis bien vivant. Moi aussi je t'ai cru morte au début quand tu as disparue après l'attaque de la ferme.

Elle entendit l'émotion et le soulagement dans sa voix, ses mains trembler contre son visage. Il l'embrassa encore. Un baiser doux et empreint de soulagement.

Ce merveilleux moment fut brisé par la quinte de toux qui secoua l'amazone, l'obligeant a se séparer de Daryl.

\- Rallonge toi, ordonna t il. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Elle ne chercha même pas a lutter et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, gardant les mains accrocher a la veste du chasseur qui pris place a ses cotés dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda t elle a nouveau. Je t'ai vu disparaitre quand les rôdeurs se sont jetés sur toi.

\- Non, répondit il en la serrant contre lui. J'ai eu une chance inouïe. Une trappe s'est ouverte sous mes pieds au moment ou je me suis retrouvé a cour de balles. Il y avait une cave sous la grange mais l'entrée était cachée par la végétation. Elle s'est ouverte sous mon poids et celui des rôdeurs. Je suis tombés avec eux mais j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir avant qu'ils ne se relèvent. Je suis remontée dans la grange par un escalier et j'ai pu en sortir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Incroyable, se dit elle. Qu'elle chance inespérée. Cette trappe était un cadeau du ciel, elle lui avait sauvé la vie in extremis.

\- C'était la panique a la ferme, continua t il. Il y avait des rôdeurs partout et je ne te voyais plus quand je suis sortit a l'extérieur. J'ai pu récupérer ma moto. J'ai fait le tour de la ferme autant que je pouvais a ta recherche. Ne te trouvant pas j'ai fini par rejoindre les autres sur l'autoroute.

Il marqua une pause dans son récit et son visage refléta toute la peur qu'il avait ressentit a ce moment là. Au moment où il avait réalisé que l'amazone n'était pas sur l'autoroute.

\- Tu n'y étais pas... Continua t il. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai tout de suite voulu revenir a la ferme mais Rick ne m'a pas laisser faire...

**** _Flash Back ****_

Daryl remonta sur sa moto et mis le contact, prêt a repartir, le cœur oppressé par un sentiment d'urgence et d'inquiétude. Mais Rick lui barra la route, le visage grave.

\- C'est pas le moment Daryl ! Scanda t il. Nous devons mettre les autres en sécurité, trouver un abris.

\- Je dois retrouver Alethéa ! Contesta Daryl. Elle est toute seule ! Je peux encore la sauver.

\- Daryl si elle était vivante elle serait ici avec nous !

Le visage du chasseur se ferma et ses doigts se crispèrent si fort sur les poignées de sa moto que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

\- Je suis désolé, Daryl. Vraiment, je suis navré je sais que tu l'aimais mais là j'ai besoin de toi ! Nous devons sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être !

Daryl hésita, tiraillé entre son cœur et sa loyauté envers le groupe.

\- Ok, céda t il les dent serrées. Mais une fois a l'abri je repart chercher Alethéa.

Rick approuva de la tête, soulagé et Daryl pria tout les dieux pour qu'il ne fasse pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

L'abri qu'il trouvèrent au coucher du soleil ne payait pas de mine mais c'était toujours mieux que rien et de toute façon ils ne pouvaient se déplacer dans le noir.

Dès qu'il le put, Daryl s'esquiva et conduit le plus vite possible jusqu'à la ferme, Carol assise derrière lui sur la moto. La femme avait absolument tenu a l'accompagner, inquiète elle aussi pour Théa et pour apporter son aide au chasseur.

La horde avait continué sa route et la ferme était quasi desserte. Seuls quelques rôdeurs isolés se trainait en errant sans but. Après un rapide tour du périmètre, Daryl arrêta sa moto là où il avait vu Théa pour la dernière fois. Une lampe braquée sur le sol, il scruta les nombreuse traces, cherchant des empreintes de sabot.

\- Là ! Dit il en s'éloignant de la grange. Pilpao a réussi a sortir de la horde et il a continué a fond de train. Je savais qu'il y arriverait !

\- Oui mais comment savoir que Théa était toujours sur son dos au bout ? Ou si ils n'ont pas été blessé l'un ou l'autre ?

\- Non, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre j'ai confiance en ce cheval et je sais qu'il aura tout fait pour protéger sa cavalière. Les animaux ne peuvent pas être contaminé donc même si il s'est fait griffé ou mordre il n'en ai pas forcement mort par la suite. Et Alethéa et presque née sur un cheval, elle n'est pas tombée j'en suis sûr !

Il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix que même Carol finit par y croire. Il suivit les traces de sabots un long moment, marquant une pause là Théa avait réussi a stopper sa course infernale.

\- Il s'est arrêté ici et je crois qu'elle a voulu faire demi tour mais il a refusé d'avancer.

Impressionnée de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire a partir de simple traces dans le sol, Carol regarda en direction de la ferme.

\- On voit la grange d'ici.

\- Elle m'a cru mort, grogna Daryl.

Il se détourna et fixa a nouveau le sol.

\- Le canasson est repartit par là, au petit galop.

Il leva sa torche pour éclairer les premiers arbres de l'orée de la forêt.

\- Il l'a emmenée loin du danger.

Il s'enfonça parmi les arbres, suivant les empreintes.

\- Daryl on ne peut pas y aller comme ça ! Le plus gros de la horde doit encore être dans le coin ! Pilpao a put marcher sur des kilomètres ! Si ça se trouve elle est déjà très loin.

\- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter, grogna Daryl.

**** _Fin de flash Back _****

\- Depuis je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher. Je faisait des allers retour entre la forêt et le groupe. Chaque fois j'explorais un nouveau périmètre. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace pendant très longtemps. Puis il y a quelques semaines je suis tombé sur ce chalet dans la montagne. J'espérais trouver des traces fraiches dans la neige alors j'ai passé la nuit dedans et au matin j'ai repris la route.

Il fit une pause dans son récit et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Et je t'ai vu, continua t il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Tu étais là sur ton cheval. J'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Puis tu t'es effondrée. Tu étais bouillante de fièvre. Je savais pas si tu allée tenir jusqu'à ce que t'amène a Herschel. Grace a Pilpao nous sommes arrivés a temps.

\- Pilpao m'a amenée très haut dans les montagnes dès le premier jour, expliqua Théa. Je... J'étais si mal, Daryl... Tu étais mort et je me suis laissée faire... Il m'a sauvée. J'avais tellement envi de mourir moi aussi, ça faisait trop mal. Mais je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, tu comprends. Je suis tellement désolée d'être partie et de t'avoir laissé mais j'étais persuadée que tu étais mort ! Si j'avais su...

\- C'est pas grave, Alethéa, lui dit il en la serrant contre lui. Je comprend.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Et si je n'avais pas eu Pilpao j'aurais aussi cessé de survivre.

Il l'écarta de lui et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

\- T'a survécu, lui dit il d'une voix sûre. T'es une putain de survivante ! On est tout les deux des putains de survivants. On est vivants tout les deux et on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte...

* * *

Une fois que Daryl l'est obligée a avaler un peu de soupe, elle eut le droit a la visite médicale. Herschel lui ordonna de garder le lit le plus possible jusqu'à ce que la fièvre et la toux tombe. Elle appris que cela faisait déjà deux jours que Daryl l'avait retrouvée et qu'elle avait lutté contre la pneumonie depuis. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'a Daryl qui l'avait retrouvée juste a temps et aux rares médicaments que le chasseur avait trouvé. Passer si prêt de la mort allait finir par devenir lassant et habituel lui répondit Théa.

\- Si avait encore votre sens de l'humour alors tout l'espoir n'est pas perdu, lui répondit le vieille homme avec un sourire. Dormez, mangez et dans quelques jours vous pourrez quitter le lit. Le plus urgent et de vous gardez au chaud. Cette maison est sûre pour le moment mais nous ne pourront pas rester ici éternellement.

Daryl lui apprit aussi que la maison était une grande villa un peu a l'écart. Une baraque de bourge comme disait le chasseur. Pilpao avait même une pièce rien que pour lui au rez de chaussée et Carl était ravi de s'occuper du cheval en attendant que sa cavalière se remette.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Théa, appréhendant la réponse. Il y a eut des victimes a la ferme ?

Daryl soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Patricia et Jimmy se sont fait piégés, dit il. Les autres vont bien. Herschel, Maggie et Beth nous ont suivi. Maggie file le parfait amour avec Glenn.

\- Ha oui ? Sourit Théa, la tête dans les oreillers.

\- Ouais c'est dégueu... Ils se font des mamours dans tout les coins.

Théa ria doucement devant l'air faussement dégouté de Daryl.

\- T-Dog va bien et tu as vu Rick, continua le chasseur. Lori est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et Carl s'est transformé en bon petit soldat. Il est courageux le gamin. Carol va bien aussi, je l'ai sauvé in extremis a la ferme. Mais je n'ai pas pu en faire autant pour Andréa. Les rôdeur l'ont eue.

Théa ne serait pas hypocrite en disant qu'elle allait regretter la blonde. Mais personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi.

\- Et Shane ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt avec Rick ?

Daryl parut mal a l'aise et s'agita.

\- Tu avais raison. La fuite de Randall n'était qu'une diversion pour emmené Rick a l'écart et le tuer. Il avait perdu la tête d'après le Shérif. Ca s'est mal fini pour Shane. Il n'a pas laissé le choix a Rick.

Pauvre Shérif, pensa Théa. Obligé de tuer son meilleur ami. Elle soupira et remarqua que le malaise de Daryl était toujours présent. Elle sortit un bras de sous la couette et attrapa la main de son ami.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas ? Je le vois.

Daryl lui fit une grimace et pris le temps de choisir ses mots.

\- Tu te rappel que je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de morsure ou de griffure sur Randall ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourtant il était devenu un rôdeur après que Shane lui ai brisé la nuque.

Elle s'en souvenait effectivement. Mais les évènements qui ont suivi leur découverte lui avait fait oublier ce détail.

\- Comment s'est possible ? Comment est il devenu un rôdeur sans avoir été mordu ?

\- Au CDC, expliqua Daryl. Jenner a révéler a Rick que nous somme tous infectés. Si on meurt, on se relève. Peu importe la mort du moment que le cerveau est intact.

Il laissa Théa imprégner l'information. Il vit différentes émotions passer sur son visage. Surprise, étonnement, peur.

\- La morsure ne transforme pas. Elle tue simplement. Et après on se relève non pas a cause de la morsure mais juste a cause de la mort.

\- C'est l'idée, confirma Daryl.

Elle réfléchit a tout ce que cela impliquait. Et fut horrifiée, si elle s'était laissé mourir comme elle en avait eut de nombreuse fois envie seule dans sa grotte, elle aurait pu se relever et faire du mal a Pilpao. Elle frissonna d'horreur avant de se forcer au calme. Ce n'était pas arrivé, il était inutile de se tracasser pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Maintenant, ils savaient et ils sauraient agir en conséquence.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet, il n'y avait rien a ajouter. Et Théa était épuisée par ses nombreuses quinte de toux et par la fièvre. Mais elle apprécia la nuit au chaud dans les bras du chasseur qui la veilla avec attention.

Au matin, le chasseur la laissa quand Lori et Carol entrèrent dans la chambre pour leur amener un petit déjeuner très minimaliste. Les deux femmes furent ravies de retrouver l'amazone en meilleure forme que le jour ou Daryl avait franchit la porte avec elle dans les bras, a moitié morte. Théa devait admettre qu'elle était contente elle aussi de retrouver les membres du groupe. Elle s'était attachée a eux et avait hâte de faire un câlin a Carl.

\- On t'a préparer une surprise, lui dit Lori dont le gros ventre montrait une grossesse avancée.

Carol tendit les bras a Théa après avoir repoussé les couvertures, envoyant un frisson de froid dans la nuque de l'amazone.

\- Appuis toi sur moi, lui dit Carol.

D'abord hésitante, Théa finit par attraper son bras et se leva du lit, les jambes encore faibles et tremblantes. Elle n'apprécia pas le contact physique mais sans le soutient de Carol et Lori, elle n'aurais pas pu tenir debout. Les deux femmes l'amenèrent a la salle de bain où elles avaient rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude et mousseuse.

\- Ho, les filles... Dit la jeune femme en découvrant le bain bouillant. C'est trop... Comment avez vous fait ?

\- La maison a son propre panneau solaire sur le toit, nous avons donc de l'électricité et de l'eau chaude de temps en temps. Il a fait très beau hier, le ballon d'eau chaude est plein. On s'est dit qu'un bain bouillant te ferais le plus grand bien, lui expliqua Carol.

Théa regarda la mousse qui remplissait la baignoire, odorante, attirante. La pièce était emplie de vapeur et sentait bon la vanille.

\- Tu aime la vanille non ? Lui sourit Carol, malicieuse.

\- Comment... ?

\- C'est Daryl qui nous l'a dit.

Théa sourit, émue au possible. Après un hivers passé dans le froid de la montagne et a se contenter d'un petit feu ou du corps de Pilpao pour se réchauffer, ce bain était un don du ciel. Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt elle était encore seule dans sa grotte a craquer ses allumettes humides pour réchauffer ses dernières boite de haricots en conserves.

-On va t'aider a te déshabiller, dit Lori en attrapant les manches de son vieux pull élimé.

Mais Théa sursauta immédiatement et tout son corps se raidit, arrachant son bras des mains de Lori.

\- Non ! S'écria t elle. Me touche pas !

Lori, surprise, ne bougea plus et regarda le visage de l'amazone se fermer et ses yeux se remplir de crainte et de colère, la respiration saccadée.

\- Lori, intervint Carol. Tu peux aller chercher des vêtements propres s'il te plait ? Je vais aider Théa.

La futur maman ne posa pas de question, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment ou qu'elle ignorait visiblement quelque chose. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte en souriant a Théa, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et sortit.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Carol a Théa qui tremblait de froid et d'appréhension.

La jeune femme la regarda de longues secondes avant de se détendre. Un peu.

Elle hocha de la tête et laissa Carol l'aider a se débarrasser des loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Elle se fichait bien que Carol la voit nue et savait que les cicatrices de son dos ne déclencheront pas de questions de sa part. Carol eut tout de même de la peine de voir le corps de Théa si amaigri et si faible. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne soit pas crasseux ou abimé. Les os étaient saillant sous la peau. Carol jeta les lambeaux de vêtements dans un coin avant d'aider Théa a enjamber la baignoire.

La sensation divine de l'eau chaude sur sa peau fit pousser un soupir a l'amazone malgré la tension de son corps. Doucement elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire et s'assit en savourant le frisson de bien être qui la traversa.

\- Ça fait du bien ? Demanda Carol en souriant.

\- C'est divin...

Elle laissa l'eau savonneuse détendre ses muscles et la réchauffer quelques secondes.

\- Tu permet que je reste avec toi ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasse un malaise dans l'eau.

Théa hocha la tête. Le bain lui faisait du bien mais elle se sentait toujours faible.

\- Tu m'excusera auprès de Lori, dit elle finalement. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable envers elle mais...

\- Je sais bien ma chérie, je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on te touche.

Théa tourna des yeux curieux vers elle. Carol savait qu'elle avait comme elle un passé difficile, battue par un homme violent mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des viols qui déclenchaient chez elle un rejet des contacts physiques. Carol capta le regard de l'amazone.

\- Daryl... Commença t elle. Il a eut besoin de parler.

Théa se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, continua Carol. Il vient de passer plusieurs mois difficiles. Pour tout te dire il a été infect avec tout le monde. Il a déjà mauvais caractère mais chaque fois qu'il revenait bredouille de ses recherches il devenait de plus en plus taciturne.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Ho oui ! Le pauvre été complétement anéantit. Il passé tellement de temps a te chercher. Jusqu'à l'épuisement parfois.

\- Je croyais qu'il pensait que j'étais vivante ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Dans 99% du temps oui c'est vrai. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Quelle surprise quand il a passé la porte avec toi dans les bras il y a trois jours ! Plus personne n'y croyait mais il s'est obstiné, convaincu qu'il allait te retrouver. Même pour Sophia il n'y avait pas mis tant de cœur. Mais une fois il s'est laissé gagner par le désespoir. Il m'a fait tellement de peine ce soir là... Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment même si il a du mal a le dire ou a le montrer.

A vous peu être, pensa Théa. A elle il n'avait aucun mal a le lui montrer. Maladroitement et parfois un peu brusquement mais il le faisait. Théa eut mal au cœur. Si seulement elle était restée prêt de la ferme. Si elle n'avais pas si vite cru son ami mort. Alors tout ces mois de souffrance inutiles n'aurait jamais existé et ils auraient passé l'hiver ensemble. La vie et a fortiori avec l'apocalypse, était courte. Ils avaient perdu de précieux moments ensemble.

\- Alors il a un peu vidé son sac. Mais il a surtout vidé une bouteille de vodka aussi, rit elle.

Théa ria doucement elle aussi, la nostalgie des soirées passées au coin du feu a partager cette fameuse bouteille de vodka lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils pourraient le refaire a présent. Mais le chemin que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Mais inconsciente de la bouffée d'angoisse qui montait dans la gorge de Théa, Carol continua.

\- Il m'a raconté ce qu'avait fait l'homme pour qui tu travaillais. J'ai été horrifiée de l'apprendre et je suis vraiment désolée ce qui t'est arrivé. Ton père...

\- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS MON PÈRE ! Se mit a hurler Théa soudainement en plaquant ses bras sur sa tête.

Consciente d'avoir fait une gaffe, Carol tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme qui faisait une jolie crise de panique. L'épuisement avait eut raison de ses nerfs après ces mois passés dehors dans la rigueur de l'hiver, seule et malheureusement, avec pour seule compagnie sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Lui parler d'Hunter était la goutte d'eau de trop.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et la voix de Daryl résonner sur le carrelage de la pièce.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sans attendre de réponse il s'agenouilla devant la baignoire et ôtât de force les bras de l'amazone de sa tête qu'ils passa autour de ses propres épaules, indifférent a l'eau qui détrempa sa chemise.

\- C'est bon, tout vas bien, lui dit il alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer.

\- C'est ma faute, dit Carol. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu peux nous laisser ?

\- Bien sur.

Carol sortit de la pièce et Daryl attendit patiemment que Théa s'apaise.

\- Tu es fatiguée, dit il une fois que la respiration de la jeune femme redevint normal. Et si on finissait de profiter de l'eau tant qu'elle est encore chaude et après je te remet au lit.

Elle renifla et opina de la tête avant de libérer le cou du chasseur, reconnaissante qu'il ne pose pas de questions pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolée, gémit elle en se frottant les yeux. Je crois que je suis un peu a bout de nerfs.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- C'est pas grave. Après ce que tu as vécu, personne ne pourra te reprocher de craquer. Nous allons rester dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que tu te sente mieux. Et quand tu en sera capable nous partirons.

\- Où ?

\- On verra. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il plongea la main dans l'eau après avoir retrousser ses manches pour attraper le savon qu'il frotta entre ses mains.

\- Je peux ? Demanda t il.

Il demandait avant de la toucher, il comprenait son malaise et lui demandait sa confiance. Cet homme était un don du ciel. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle le laissait la toucher. La sécurité, la confiance et l'absolu conviction que lui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Elle hocha a nouveau la tête et il commença a lui frotter énergiquement les épaules et le dos, détendant les muscle endoloris. D'abord raide, Théa finit par se détendre sous les doigts de Daryl qui restaient sagement dans son dos, ses bras et ses épaules. Il ne put malgré tout retenir des grimace quand le savon et l'eau mirent a jour les cicatrices du dos de son amie et quand il passa ses doigts sur les côtes saillantes. Il grogna intérieurement, si seulement il l'avait trouvé plus tôt... Elle n'aura pas eu a souffrir autant.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda t il quand il eut fini de rincer ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Oui, répondit elle. Merci.

Il se mit a sa hauteur et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

\- Souris moi, demanda t il.

D'abord étonnée de sa drôle de demande, elle finit par comprendre qu'il voulait juste être rassuré. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle durant des mois, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Non seulement, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il préférait, celui qui creusait des fossettes sur ses joues mais elle se pencha vers lui et sa bouche rencontra la sienne. Il accueillit le baiser avec enthousiasme et y répondit tendrement, la nuque frissonnante.

Surprise de sa propre audace, elle sentit son visage chauffer quand elle rompit le baiser, et ce n'était pas a cause de la fièvre...

\- Tu frissonne, souffla t il. On va te sortir de là avant que l'eau ne soit trop froide.

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle ne frissonnait pas a cause de l'eau mais se laissa faire quand il l'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse. Elle ne protesta pas plus quand il la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener a sa chambre et la déposer dans le lit. Il rabattit les couvertures sur elle, ignorant les vêtements propres que Lori avait posé sur une chaise.

Bonheur ultime, il s'allongea lui aussi a ses côtés et elle pu venir se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra comme si il avait peur qu'elle se sauve. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux et lui embrassa le front, enfin serein de l'avoir dans ses bras.

\- Il aura fallu l'apocalypse, souffla t il en sentant que le sommeil tomber sur eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je tombe amoureux...

* * *

Alors cette guimauve ? Pas trop écœurant ? hihi il en faut bien un peu dans ce monde de brute :p

A très vite pour la suite qui pour le coup n'est pas du tout écrite... Mais ça arrivera :D


	23. Chapitre 23

Hello les walkers ^^ Alors pas trop noyés dans la guimauve du dernier chapitre ? :D

Voici la suite ! L'avantage du confinement actuel c'est que j'ai du temps pour écrire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Il sortit de la maison et alla s'appuyer sur la barrière qui bordait tout le tour du jardin. Sortant un paquet de cigarette a moitié écrasé de sa poche, il regarda d'un œil attentif les alentours. Tout était silencieux et calme. Il ne neigeait plus mais tout était encore recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudre blanche. Il alluma une cigarette savoura le calme qui s'installait en lui progressivement. Un vague sentiment de sérénité grandit au fond de sa poitrine. Il se sentait enfin entier et le trou dans son cœur était comblé. Maintenant il se rendait compte que ce trou avait été présent toute sa vie. A force de se persuader que l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui il avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais l'amour lui était tombé dessus comme l'apocalypse était tombé sur le monde. Théa se remettait de sa pneumonie doucement mais Herschel leur avait confirmé qu'elle était hors de danger. A cette annonce il avait ressentit le besoin de s'isoler quelques minutes. Ses émotions menaçaient de déborder et il ne voulait pas craquer devant ses compagnons et encore moins devant Théa. Il ne pleurerait pas, ce n'était pas son genre mais il avait sentit ses mains se mettre a trembler et une boule grossir dans sa gorge. Ses nerfs, mis a rude épreuve ces derniers mois, allaient lâcher. Alors il était sortit fumer une clope et respirer. Il se répéta en boucle dans sa tête que Théa allait bien, qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qu'à présent il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner de lui, sauf si elle le lui demandait. Les semaines a venir n'allaient pas être faciles non plus mais ils étaient ensemble et il puiserait dans les yeux vert de l'amazone toute la force dont il aurait besoin pour la protéger, elle et le reste du groupe.

Rick l'avait accompagné de nombreuses fois dans la montagne a la recherche de leur amie, mettant sa vie en danger pour l'aider, laissant femme et enfant. Chaque membre du groupe l'avait soutenu dans sa quête malgré son comportement irascible et colérique, désespéré de pas retrouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Il ne leur dira pas mais il était profondément reconnaissant de leur aide sans qui il n'aurait peut être pas réussi. Il avait essayé de ne pas revenir les mains vide a chacune de ses traques et revenait avec des prises de chasse. Sa façon a lui de s'excuser et de les remercier.

Il ricana tout seul en se disant qu'il devait aussi remercier Pilpao. L'étalon avait protégé Théa, l'avait gardé en vie bien mieux que lui avait pu le faire ces derniers mois. Dès qu'il pourrait il offrirait un pommier entier a ce bourricot se promit il a lui même. Et il arrêterait de l'appeler bourricot aussi.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans la neige fondue a ses pieds et entendit du remue ménage derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Carl qui tentait de faire sortir Pilpao par la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais gamin ? Grogna Daryl.

\- Il a besoin de sortir un peu, gémit Carl qui peinait a retenir l'étalon tant il tirait sur sa bride pour sortir.

Daryl lui prit les rênes des mains.

\- Rentre au chaud, lui dit il. Je vais m'en occuper.

Carl lui laissa bien volontiers, il voulait bien prendre soin du cheval mais il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup non plus et avait peur de faire une bêtisse avec l'étalon de son amie.

\- Tu dira a Théa que je veille a ce qu'il ne manque de rien ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète, elle le sait.

Heureusement, Daryl avait amené avec eux le camion de Théa, encore plein de foin et d'avoine. L'amazone avait était prévoyante et avait rempli le camion avant que la horde ne saccage la ferme. Ils avaient installé l'étalon dans une pièce vide ( la maison était immense et comprenait de nombreux salons au rez de chaussé ) et avaient recouvert le sol de paille.

Au bout des rênes le cheval s'ébroua pour se détendre et approcha des naseaux curieux vers la poche de son ami.

\- J'ai rien pour toi, désolé.

Mais Pilpao colla son chanfrein contre le torse de Daryl qui lui gratta les oreilles.

\- Je t'en dois une belle, tu sais ? Murmura t il. Merci de l'avoir protégée.

Voilà qu'il parlait a un cheval maintenant... Il grogna pour la forme mais ne cessa pas les caresses pour autant.

\- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, dit une voix derrière le cheval.

L'étalon redressa brusquement la tête et les oreilles avant de pousser un hennissement joyeux en direction de sa cavalière qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il colla immédiatement sa tête contre elle et ronfla de contentement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Râla Daryl. Herschel t'a ordonné de rester au chaud !

\- Je n'ai pas froid, répondit elle en fourrant son nez dans les crins de Pilpao.

Elle avait enfilé un vieux poncho que Daryl avait déniché au début de l'hiver par dessus un gros sweat-shirt et un jean.

\- T'es une vrai tête de mule !

Il plongea la main dans sa poche de veste et en sortit un bonnet en laine qu'il enfila sur la tête de Théa.

\- Manquerais pu que tu retombe malade, grogna t il. Tu viendra pas te plaindre !

Elle lui tira la langue en souriant, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid. Il avala de travers. Les yeux verts avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat et le sourire sincère qu'elle lui adressa creusa ses fossettes. Il y posa une main chaude.

\- Je t'es pas remercié, dit elle en appuyant son visage contre sa paume.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De plein de chose, répondit elle. De m'avoir cherché sans jamais avoir abandonné. De m'avoir sauvée dans la montagne. D'avoir pris soin de moi. D'être toi.

Il plongea dans le regard émeraude et s'y perdit. Même amaigris et pâle, il la trouvait magnifique.

\- Promet moi de ne plus jamais partir, demanda t il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est promis.

Il combla les derniers centimètres et attrapa les lèvres roses entre les siennes. Un frisson l'électrisa quand elle répondit au baiser.

\- Beurk ! S'exclama une voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

Une boule de neige ne manqua le visage de Carl que de justesse. Théa éclata de rire. Quel douce musique a ses oreilles. Il se sentit réchauffé jusqu'au plus profond de lui même.

\- Au fait, dit il en plongeant une main derrière lui. Tient, tu l'avait laissé dans notre tente.

Il lui tendit le colt Cattleman et son étui.

\- Tu l'as gardé ? Sourit elle.

\- C'est le tien et a part le camion c'est tout ce qui me restait de toi. Et puis je t'ai dit que je n'ai jamais perdu espoir de te retrouver.

Elle prit le révolver et l'accrocha a la ceinture de son jean.

\- Je l'aime bien finalement ce flingue, répondit elle.

* * *

La survie. A l'état pure. Ils ne restaient jamais plus d'un jour ou deux au même endroit. Allant de maison en maison, les nettoyant de leur anciens habitants, morts pour la plupart ou transformés en rôdeurs. Ils vivaient dans le silence et se faisaient les plus discrets possibles. Pas toujours simple quand on était accompagnés d'un cheval de 400 kilos. Mais l'étalon était un atout précieux, leur permettant de se déplacer rapidement et discrètement sans que cela ne leur demande de consommation d'essence. Ainsi, Daryl et Théa partaient souvent en amont des autres, a la recherche de leur prochain abri ou de ravitaillement. L'hiver touchait a sa fin et un sentiment d'urgence s'installait insidieusement. Le ventre de Lori grossissait de jours en jours et ils deviendra compliqué de rester discret avec un bébé pleurant régulièrement. Les rôdeurs montraient une étrange tendance a se regrouper entre eux et éviter les hordes devenait de plus en plus difficile, tout comme la recherche de nourriture et d'eau.

Rick était inquiet pour sa femme et devenait de plus en plus taciturne, presque parano. Mais ses qualités de leader n'en furent que plus affutés. Sans Shane pour remettre en question toutes ses décisions et avec la confiance total du reste du groupe il parvint a les maintenir en vie. Leurs efforts conjoint, leur solidarité et leur esprit d'équipe firent naitre un profond sentiment d'attachement entre eux. Ils étaient une famille a présent, ils veillaient les uns sur les autres.

Mais il devenait vraiment très urgent de trouver un abri plus sûr que les maison et autres bâtiments vide qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'à présent. Lori allait bientôt accoucher et ils auraient besoin d'un semblant de foyer.

Le début du printemps apporta un peu de chaleur dans leur quotidien morne et difficile. La malnutrition, le stress permanent et le manque de sommeil allait avoir raison de leurs forces quand le miracle se produit.

Daryl et Théa étaient de nouveau partis en éclaireurs dans la campagne environnante. Assis tout les deux sur le dos de Pilpao, ils n'avaient rien vu depuis des heures a part des arbres et des champs. Le printemps avait aussi apporté les premiers fruits providentiels et Théa croquait avec bonheur dans la pomme d'un pommier croisé un peu plus tôt et dont le sac de Daryl débordait des fruits.

\- Putain c'est trop bon ! Gémit elle en manchonnant le fruit gorgée de sucre.

\- Arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça, grogna Daryl dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t elle.

\- Par ce que tes fesses sont collées a moi. Et que je suis un homme.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard coléreux, les joues écarlates.

\- Pervers ! Scanda t elle. La prochaine fois tu montera devant !

\- Ça sera autre chose qui sera collé a moi et vu la taille des choses en question ça sera tout aussi agréable !

Elle lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il ricaner.

Les mois de survie n'avaient pas vraiment permis au nouveau couple de vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre. Déjà par ce qu'ils n'étaient que très rarement seuls. Et surtout parce que Théa n'était bien évidemment pas du tout a l'aise. Les nerfs du chasseur étaient mis a rude épreuve, surtout parce que l'amazone n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui mais il montrait une patience en or. Conscient du passé difficile de Théa, il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes qui pourraient effrayer la jeune femme. Il apprit gentiment les gestes qu'elle tolérait ou appréciait et ceux qui déclenchaient chez elle un rejet total. C'était frustrant mais même le plus simple de ses baisers valait toute la patience du monde car malgré les réticences de sa compagne, il se sentait important a ses yeux et aimé. Sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts aussi et que cela devenait de plus en plus facile. Alors il prenait son mal en patience et appréciait chaque moment avec elle.  
Alors en attendant il aimait bien se moquer un peu d'elle. C'était un peu mesquin mais Théa prenait ses provocations et ses blagues de mauvais goût avec bonne humeur. Ces derniers temps il la surprenait même a répondre a ses avances et même a le provoquer a son tour. Ce qui faisait monter sa pression sanguine vers le bas de son anatomie. Mais il était content de voir qu'elle se sentait suffisant en sécurité et en confiance pour abaisser ses barrières.

Il eut envi de pousser un peu le jeu et alla fourrer son nez dans la nuque de la cavalière qui sursauta a peine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t elle sans pour autant chercher a échapper a la bouche qui venait a présent explorer son cou, écartant la crinière noire.

\- Moi ? Rien.

Il fit glisser une langue taquine le long de la jugulaire. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait a se faire envoyer promener, la jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière pour lui offrir plus d'accès en soufflant doucement. Enhardi, le chasseur glissa les mains sur le ventre de Théa pour la serrer contre lui. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son torse alors qu'il inspirait a fond l'odeur sucrée de sa partenaire. Il adorait fourrer son nez dans le creux de son épaule, là ou l'odeur était la plus forte. Il s'endormait même régulièrement la tête enfouis dans le cou de Théa le soir.

Elle ne protestait toujours pas, même pire, ses soupirs l'encourageait a continuer. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur les siennes et elle enroula ses doigts autour des siens. Message reçu. Elle adorait mais ses mains ne devaient pas s'aventurer plus loin. Puisque ses mains n'avaient pas le droit de bouger, il laissa sa bouche exprimer ce que son cœur hurlait. Un soupir plus fort que les autres s'échappa des lèvres de Théa quand Daryl planta gentiment ses dents dans le creux de son cou.

Putain ce que c'était bon. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait autant aller et il apprécia a sa juste valeur.

\- Daryl ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Tout a son affaire, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle lui parlait et ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait stoppé Pilpao. Il releva la tête en grognant, mécontent d'être ainsi interrompu dans son activité préféré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça !

Elle leva un bras et désigna un point devant eux. Il leva les yeux et vit en contre bas ce qu'elle lui montrait.

\- C'est une prison, répondit il.

Intrigué, il descendit de cheval et sortit ses jumelles de son sac a dos. Il les posa sur ses yeux et les braqua sur le bâtiment gris entouré de grillage.

\- C'est plein de rôdeurs, dit il. Mais le grillage est en bon état. Les rôdeurs sont en tenue de prisonnier.

\- Cet endroit a dut tomber très vite. Il doit y avoir une cantine, une pharmacie.

\- Et une armurerie pas loin, continua Daryl.

Il pris un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Daryl, ça serait un bon endroit, dit Théa, de l'espoir plein la voix.

\- Retournons au camps, dit il en rangeant les jumelles.

Il attrapa le bras que lui tendait Théa et sauta sur le dos de Pilpao. L'amazone talonna son étalon et il partit au petit galop après avoir fait demi tour.

* * *

Rick observait les alentours avec les jumelles a son tour. Tous attendait son verdict avec espoir. Se pourrait il qu'ils aient enfin trouvé un refuge sûr ? Un endroit où ils pourraient vivre en sécurité ?

Rick ôtât les jumelles et se tourna vers Daryl.

\- Si ça marche, lui dit il. Ça serait formidable. C'est exactement ce qu'on cherchaient ! Les murs sont solides et le grillage est haut. Mais le nettoyer va demander beaucoup de munitions que nous n'avons pas.

\- Au corps a corps alors, répondit Théa. Ils sont nombreux mais dispersés. A plusieurs on peut les avoir.

Rick considéra un moment cette possibilité. Il avait confiance en ses hommes et les savaient capables de réussir. Mais voulait il prendre le risque que l'un d'eux soit blessé ? Il fut convaincu par les visages souriants de Daryl et Théa que la perspective d'une bonne bagarre faisait sourire surtout que la récompense a la fin en valait vraiment la peine.

L'espoir et l'enthousiasme envahit le groupe qui mena les voitures et le camion prêt du grillage.

Armé d'une pince coupante, Rick s'attaqua au premier grillage tandis que les autres se débarrassèrent des quelques rôdeurs hors de l'enceinte. Ils se glissèrent dans un couloir fermé, refermant le grillage derrière eux. Rapidement ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée principale fermée d'une double porte coulissante en acier. La courre recouverte de pelouse grouillait de rôdeurs derrière. De l'autre côté de la courre, un autre portail grand ouvert.

\- Il faut refermer ce portail, leur annonça Rick. Ça empêchera les rôdeurs d'envahir la courre. Si on dégomme tout ceux là ce soir le terrain est a nous.

\- Celui qui va allé fermer le portail va prendre de gros risques... Remarqua Herschel.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça Théa. Avec mon épée je serais la plus rapide et la plus efficace au corps a corps. Mais j'ai besoin qu'on me couvre.

\- Ok, approuva Rick. Maggie, Glenn et Beth vous allez attirer le plus de rôdeur possible vers le grillage et les tuer a travers le grillage. Daryl et Carol vous grimpez en haut du premier mirador et vous couvrez Théa. On a pas beaucoup de munitions alors visez juste ! Lori, Carl et Herschel vous faites la même chose dans l'autre tour.

Tous chargèrent leurs armes avant de se mettre a leurs postes. Rick accompagnerais Théa en restant en arrière. Une partie des rôdeurs suivirent docilement Maggie, Glenn, Beth et T-dog dans un coin quand ils tapèrent sur les grilles de fer. Il leur fut facile de les abattre un par un.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda Rick a Théa avant d'ouvrir le portail.

L'amazone sortit Excalibur de son fourreau et la fit tournoyer en souriant.

\- Je vais en faire de la purée, répondit elle. J'ai trop envie d'une nuit ou je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Rick lui rendit son sourire bien qu'un peu crispé.

\- Fais gaffe a tes fesses, je ne donne pas cher des miennes si l'un d'eux te blesse, dit il en jetant un œil vers le mirador où se trouvait Daryl.

\- T'inquiète Shérif, occupe toi plutôt des tiennes.

\- Prêt ? GO !

Il fit glisser le portail et la jeune femme se mit immédiatement a courir ventre a terre, écartant les morts d'un coup de lame. Ils étaient nombreux et sans le soutient de l'arbalète de Daryl et des coups de feu des autres elle aurait vraiment eu du mal a atteindre l'autre côté de la courre. Mais elle y parvint et referma le portail. Puis elle fit demi tour et s'employa a faire le ménage. En quelques minutes il ne restait plus un seul rôdeur debout. Devenu fin tireur, Carl ne loupa aucune cible et Théa lui leva son pouce en guise de merci.

Cette victoire les enthousiasma et leur mis du baume au cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils laissèrent exploser leur joie, sachant qu'ils passerait une nuit sans avoir besoin d'être sur leurs garde. Rien de tel que de hauts grillages pour se sentir a l'abri.

La nuit tomba et un feu réconfortant brulait au milieu de la pelouse. Les pommes trouvés le matin même grillaient joyeusement, répandant une odeur sucrée dans l'air. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi légers.

Posée contre Daryl, Théa écoutait Herschel faire de jolis projets de potager. Elle voyait déjà les plants de tomates et de carottes alignés dans la courre. Les enclos pour le bétails, cochons et volailles. Pilpao aurait enfin tout l'espace dont il avait besoin tout en restant en sécurité.

Le ventre plein et sachant que la nuit allait être tranquille, elle se laissa aller contre son partenaire et ferma les yeux, écoutant Beth se mettre a chantonner doucement.

Daryl enroula ses bras autour d'elle et elle se cala contre lui, prête a s'endormir.

\- Je prendrais ton tour de garde, lui souffla t il a l'oreille. Repose toi, la journée va être longue demain.

\- Tu es un ange.

\- Dis pas de conneries.

Elle ria doucement, pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir. Mais tout en sachant que demain ils allaient devoir fournir un dernier effort pour explorer l'intérieur de la prison. Le corps a corps sera a nouveau d'actualité, ils devaient économiser leurs munitions.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je suis contente d'attaquer la saison 3. A très vite !


	24. Chapitre 24

Bon côté du confinement : J'ai du temps pour écrire et vous de lire :D Malgré mon travail et ma fille dans les pattes. Heureusement les fics sont un excellent moyen de décompresser et de passer le temps de la meilleure des façon !

Comment se passe votre confinement ? Content d'avoir du temps pour lire ? Vous avez trouvé quelques perle de lecture sur Walking dead ? Moi même j'arrive au bout de mes lecture, si vous avez des bons plans je suis preneuse ^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre et les suivants sont déjà bien avancés mais encore besoin d'un peu de travail ^^

Bonne lecture et n"hésitez pas a mettre la fic dans vos favoris afin d'être prévenu lors de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre ou de me laissez votre avis enr eview :D

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Ils furent tous debout de bon heure et d'assez bonne humeur après la nuit reposante qu'ils venaient de passer. Après avoir mangé les restes de pommes grillées de la veille Rick les pressa de se préparer. Il semblait tendu et anxieux mais en même temps surexcité.

Tous ne pouvaient évidemment pas se lancer dans cette mission et il y eut quelques disputes. Carl refusait de rester en arrière et son père dut se montrer ferme tout comme Théa quand Daryl osa proposer qu'elle reste avec les femmes et Herschel.

\- Maggie vient bien avec vous ! Pesta t elle.

\- Ne me mêlez pas a ça s'il vous plait, répondit cette dernière tout en souriant devant leur dispute qu'elle trouvait amusante et prenait déjà les paris dans sa tête pour savoir qui allait l'emporter.

C'était un petit jeu auquel ils aimaient jouer durant l'hiver lorsqu'une dispute éclatait entre Daryl et Théa. Ils prenaient les paris pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. Théa avait la meilleure côte en général. Les deux acolytes avaient tout deux de sales caractères mais l'amazone battait le chasseur d'une courte de tête question entêtement.

\- Pas question que je reste ici ! Au corps a corps je suis la plus forte !

\- Je préfère te savoir ici plutôt qu'avec nous ! Contra Daryl. Si tu viens je vais m'inquiéter pour tes fesses et je risque de me déconcentrer et d'être blessé, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Théa devint rouge de colère. Ho, que c'était petit ça !

\- Cesse de t'occuper de mes fesses espèce de gros pervers ! Si ça se trouve c'est moi qui sauvera les tiennes !

\- Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule ! Quand apprendra tu a obéir ?!

\- A qui ? A toi ?! Mais tu rêve !

\- Heu... Dites, les interrompit Rick. Quand vous aurez fini on pourrait peut être y aller non ? Désolé Daryl mais j'ai besoin de vous deux. Théa a raison, au corps a corps elle est la plus efficace.

Satisfaite, Théa tira la langue a son compagnon et lui tourna le dos. Daryl grogna et asséna une claque sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

\- Fais y gaffe, chuchota t il a son oreille avant qu'elle ne lui colle une gifle pour son geste. J'y tient a tes fesses.

Elle retint sa gifle en entendant ses paroles et toute trace de colère disparut de son visage.

\- Promit, lui répondit elle.

Satisfait, il hocha la tête passa devant elle pour rejoindre Rick au portail. Elle en profita pour lui pincer les fesses a son tour.

\- Fais gaffe aux tiennes aussi ! Lança t elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Rick ouvrit la grille.

\- Restez ensemble ! Cria t il en plantant sa machette dans le crâne du premier rôdeur. Ne vous éloignez pas des uns des autres !

Collés dos a dos ils découpèrent et plantèrent toutes les têtes passant a leur portée. Rapidement ils furent tous recouverts de sang et de matière cérébral. Et ça puait ! Carol, Lori, Carl, Beth et Herschel les regardaient progresser lentement avec angoisse.

\- Daryl ! Hurla Rick en courant vers une autre grille qui était grande ouverte.

Le chasseur le suivit et a deux ils repoussèrent quelques rôdeurs avant de refermer la grille. Théa en profita pour se décoller des autres aussi. Il n'était pas pratique de manier une épée longue d'un mètre sans blesser ses coéquipiers si près d'eux. Elle put donner toute la puissance a Excalibur et apprécia la sensation grisante qu'elle lui prodiguait a chaque mouvements. Les combats qu'elle donnait lors des spectacles étaient artificiels, ici elle pouvait exprimer toute ses capacités. Même si elle prenait pas particulièrement plaisir a tuer des rôdeurs qui étaient autrefois des personnes, au moins elle n'avait plus a se retenir et trouvait une étrange sérénité a manier son arme de prédilection, enfermée dans sa bulle et tout les sens en éveil. C'était exaltant !

\- THEA ! Hurla Glenn dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et découvrit une rangée de rôdeur en tenue de gardien. Gilets et casques de protection inclus. Elle lança Excalibur une première fois sur le haut du casque. Mais l'épée rebondit et ne fit qu'enfoncer le métal sur la crâne du rôdeur sans le tuer. Même le carreau d'arbalète que tira Daryl rebondit sur le casque.

Changeant de stratégie, Théa décapita purement et simplement le monstre qui s'effondra. Les deux autres subirent le même sort. Elle porta secours a Glenn qui était en difficulté avec son propre gardien.

\- Baisse toi ! Hurla t elle.

Il obéit immédiatement et elle put faire rouler la tête du rôdeur un peu plus loin. Maggie trouva elle aussi une manière de tuer les gardiens. Soulevant la tête du cadavre, elle enfonça son long couteau dans la gorge jusqu'au cerveau.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? S'exclama t elle, semblant elle aussi bien s'amuser malgré le danger.

C'est fou l'effet que faisait l'adrénaline, se dit Théa.

T-dog et Glenn s'empressèrent de l'imiter et les gardiens tombèrent comme des mouches. Daryl arracha même le casque de l'un d'eux pour écraser le crâne avec son pied. La cervelle éclata en éclaboussant. Dégueux mais efficace.

Ce fut le dernier. Il en restait encore des dizaines derrière la grille qu'avaient refermé le chasseur et le Shérif mais ils n'étaient pas un danger immédiat. Ils avaient ce qu'ils cherchait : Une porte menant a l'interrieur de la prison.

Ils soufflèrent quelques minutes, l'adrénaline coulant encore a flot dans leurs veine. Théa vit dans le regard de Daryl qu'il avait apprécié l'exercice lui aussi. Ils étaient tous atteints se dit elle en laissant sortir un petit rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Lui demanda son compagnon.

\- Je crois que si il existait une épreuve olympique pour le massacre de rôdeur nous aurions la médaille d'or en équipe !

Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle rigolait franchement devant son air ahurit. Maggie vint même lui taper dans la main et se joignit a son hilarité.

\- Ça fait tellement du bien ! Dit l'amazone appuyée sur son amie en essuyant les larmes de rires qui coulaient.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprendrais jamais les femmes mais il apprécia de voir les Filles sourire et rire.

Elle reprirent tant bien que mal leur sérieux et contemplèrent la coure bétonnée qu'ils venaient de " nettoyer ".

\- Il y a des civils parmi les rôdeurs, les informa Daryl.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a une brèche dans la prison ? Demanda T-Dog.

\- Ou qu'ils étaient là quand tout s'est déclenché, proposa Glenn.

\- En tout cas il ne faudra rien laissé inexploré, répondit Rick. On doit nettoyer et inspecter chaque couloirs, chaque pièce et chaque bloc de la prison.

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps... Grimaça Théa. Plusieurs jours.

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup d'efforts, que vous êtes fatigués et je vous remercie de m'aider. Mais il faut le faire. Si on réussi on aura un endroit pour vivre. On pourra dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

Il paraissait déterminé et confiant en eux. Sa confiance fut contagieuse et ils se sentirent prêt a en découdre.

\- On procédera par étape. Pour commencer nettoyons un bloc avant la nuit et on pourra se reposer. Continuons d'avancer. Ensemble.

Ils montèrent les escaliers grillagés qui menaient a une porte.

Il faisait sombre a l'interrieur et après une seconde porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement de fin du monde ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce a peine meublé de deux tables renversées et quelques bancs. Une grande fenêtre elle aussi grillagée apportait un peu de lumière pour éclairer quelques cadavres qui emplissaient l'air d'une odeur putride. Aucune trace de rôdeurs ou de vivants dans ce qui semblait être l'ancien réfectoire mais Rick trouva un trousseau de clefs accroché a la ceinture de l'un des gardiens morts.

Théa n'était jamais entrée dans une prison. Ça sentait l'humidité et la mort. Les hauts murs gris donnaient un air sinistre a l'ambiance. Pas vraiment l'idée que l'ont se faisait d'un foyer chaleureux. Chacun de leurs pas raisonnaient dans le silence et une tension palpable pris la place de leur précédente hilarité. L'adrénaline coula a nouveau, tendant leurs muscles et affutant leurs sens.

Rick ouvrit en silence une autre grille qui se déverrouilla facilement et leur donna accès a un long couloir contenant des cellules. Des tas de débris au sol leur donna une vague idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Il y avait encore quelques cadavres dans certaines cellules et Daryl tua deux rôdeurs enfermés dans les leurs.

En y regardant de plus près, ils commencèrent a envisager la suite. Les cellules étaient sales et peu spacieuses mais elle avaient des lit et des matelas. Avec un peu de nettoyage et de temps, ils furent vite convaincus de pouvoir vivre ici.

Rick décida de remettre au lendemain l'exploration du reste de la prison, préférant se concentrer sur cette partie du bloc. Il fit venir le reste du groupe ainsi que leurs affaires après qu'ils ai fait sortir les cadavres a l'extérieur. Pilpao fut un peu réticent a grimper les quelques marches de fer mais finit par suivre Théa après avoir renâclé quand l'odeur de décomposition régnant dans la prison lui prit les naseaux.

\- Je suis désolée mon beau, lui dit sa cavalière en le menant vers le fond du couloir près de l'une des grandes fenêtres. On va t'installer ici pour le moment mais dans pas longtemps tu auras tout l'espace dont tu aura besoin.

\- On pourra lui construire un box et un enclos dans la coure, ajouta Daryl en posant au sol une des bottes de paille qu'il restait dans le camion ainsi que le dernier sac de granulé. Il sera bien.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui en lui embrassant le front.

\- Tu as été impressionnante ce matin dans la coure, lui dit il.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit elle. La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, Daryl.

Mais elle pencha la tête sur son épaule et lui lança un regard tendre.

\- Fais moi donc un peu confiance, souffla t elle.

Le cœur de Daryl se serra. Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance mais une peur panique a l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur ? Durant toute l'action de ce matin il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder une partie de son attention sur elle au risque de commettre lui même une erreur qui lui serait potentiellement fatal. Pourtant elle avait été étonnante ce matin, comme toujours. Il adorerait la voir faire, il trouvait cela très excitant. Peut être devait il se procurer une épée pour apprendre et avoir le plaisir de jouter avec elle et contre elle ?

Un frisson délicieux lui parcouru l'échine a cette pensée.

Tous se répartirent dans les cellules. Il y avait bien assez de place et de lits pour tout le monde.

\- Prenez chacun une cellule, demain on continuera d'explorer et on cherchera l'infirmerie et la cantine.

\- On est en sécurité ? Demanda Lori dont le ventre semblait prêt a exploser.

\- Oui, Daryl et moi avons chacun un jeu de clefs. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

\- Moi je dors pas dans une cage, râla Daryl.

\- Il y a une pièce en face du coin de Pilpao, je crois que c'était le bureau du gardien, proposa Théa On peut y mettre des matelas. Ça n'est pas une cellule.

\- Ça me va.

Ils tirèrent donc deux matelas un peu crasseux dans le bureau ainsi que quelques draps.

\- Je dors pas la dedans ! Grogna t elle devant les draps. Ils sont trop dégueux !

\- Alors tu devra te contenter du corps de ton serviteur pour te tenir chaud cette nuit, répondit il.

\- Le serviteur devrait aller prendre une douche ! Elles sont juste au dessus.

\- Hors de question, je suis crevé et l'eau doit être gelée !

\- T'as peur de te retrouver avec une knaki entre les jambes ? Je ne me moquerais pas, promis !

\- Pffff...

Il lui tourna le dos en faisant style d'être vexé alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, a son tour de faire des blagues graveleuses !

\- Je vais faire chauffer un peu d'eau et me décrasser pour ma part, finit elle par dire.

Deux fous rires en quelques heures, c'était une bonne journée. Avant de partir elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue rapeuse de Daryl qui en oublia de bouder.

Elle se fit une grosse toilette de chat avec les autres filles dans les douches, appréciant de se débarrasser du sang et des fluides malodorants de ses cheveux et de sa peau. L'eau était a peine tiède mais ce n'était pas grave. Demain ou dans les jours qui viennent il trouveront peu être le générateur et avec un peu de chance il aura encore du jus et ils pourront avoir de l'électricité et donc de l'eau chaude. Dieu qu'elle rêvait d'une bonne douche chaude ! Son bain bouillant dans la villa durant sa pneumonie lui semblait bien loin.

Son t-shirt était bon a jeter et Carol lui fournit une chemise verte. Trop grande mais propre qu'elle enfila par dessus un short en jean lui aussi propre. Retournant a leur bureau/chambre en tirant les bras au dessus de sa tête afin de détendre ses muscles tendus après cette journée haute en émotions. Des vêtements propres et une bonne toilette, plaisirs simples mais efficaces dans un monde apocalyptique.

Daryl arriva lui aussi au même moment dans la petite chambre. Elle observa avec étonnement la chemise propre et le visage décrassé de son partenaire. La peau de son torse qu'elle voyait sous la chemise ouverte avait elle aussi retrouvée toute sa propreté.

\- Tu t'es lavé ? Sourit elle.

Il grimaça et grogna, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir... Répondit il entre ses dents.

\- C'est gentil, apprécia t elle.

\- Je suis pas gentil, grogna t il, la rougeur s'accentuant.

Elle n'insista pas et se contenta de continuer a s'étirer, levant haut les bras et dévoilant un bout de ventre. Daryl constata avec plaisir qu'elle s'était un peu remplumé durant les dernières semaines. Leur malnutrition était encore bien présente mais rien a voir avec les privations qu'elle et Pilpao avaient subit durant l'hiver glacial dans les montagnes. Sa pneumonie n'avait évidemment pas aidé. Encore trop mince a son goût, il se promit que maintenant qu'ils avaient un abris, il allait se concentrer a lui redonner toute sa force et sa santé.

Son regard glissa sur le corps fin déjà un peu bronzé et sur la peau doré de ses jambes. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés et la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux verts que la chemise de la même couleur faisait ressortir. Il prit conscience de sa propre fatigue lui aussi. Des mois a courir les routes et la montagne, la peur permanente et les efforts fournis aujourd'hui avaient entamé ses forces et il se laissa lourdement tombé a plat ventre sur les matelas au sol, grimaçant quand ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent a son bon souvenir maintenant que l'adrénaline avait disparue.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda une petite voix a ses côtés.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Théa s'était agenouillé a coté de lui et le couvrait d'un regard tendre. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de tendresse dans le regard.

\- Ouais, c'est rien.

Il voulu se retourner sur le dos mais elle l'en empêcha, le repoussant contre le matelas.

\- Bouge pas, ordonna t elle en grimpant a califourchon sur ses hanches.

Il se laissa faire, surpris et curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lui ôta sa chemise et posa des doigts chauds sur la peau fraiche de ses épaules.

\- Putain...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire sortir d'entre ses lèvres tant les mains de Théa lui firent du bien. Massant avec habilité les muscles tendus, elle s'appliqua a dénouer tout les nœuds et tensions de son dos et ses épaules. Il aurait dut être gêné de lui exposer ainsi les cicatrices qui marbrait son dos mais il se souvint de ses paroles dans la maison d'Herschel bien des mois plus tôt. Elle se fichait bien de ces affreuses marques, traces d'une enfance difficile. Le propre dos de l'amazone n'était il pas lui aussi marbré de lignes blanches ? Qu'elle lui avait montré sans craintes a l'époque. Il oublia les cicatrices et savoura a fond le massage divin. Elle fit rouler les muscles sous ses doigts fins, massa la peau de ses reins, pétrit ses épaules et sa nuque. Elle lui devait bien ça. Il se donnait tellement pour les autres et surtout pour elle. Alors pour une fois elle voulais que quelqu'un se préoccupe que de lui. De son plaisir a lui, remerciant ainsi le dévouement qu'il faisait preuve pour elle. Elle voulait qu'il se sente aussi important pour elle qu'elle même le ressentait a ses yeux.  
Il se laissa complétement aller, s'endormant presque sous ce traitement relaxant. Traitement qui dura de longues minutes, juste coupé par ses grognements appréciateurs qui finirent par s'estomper tandis que le massage se fit plus doux et que le sommeil lui tombait dessus. Il sentit un long et délicieux frisson lui secouer l'échine quand il la sentit se pencher vers lui. Ses cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller la joue alors qu'elle posait des lèvres chaudes contre sa nuque, s'allongeant a moitié sur lui.

Sans un mot, elle descendit de ses hanches et s'allongea a coté de lui. Immédiatement, il vint fourrer son nez dans son cou tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses épaules et qu'une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne et l'envoyant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur, emprisonnée entre les bras et les jambes de Daryl qu'il avait enroulé autour d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque. Elle ne bougea pas et referma les yeux, cherchant a se rendormir. Elle était juste trop bien pour ne serait ce qu'envisager de se lever. Elle cala encore plus confortablement son dos contre son compagnon et enroula ses doigts aux siens. Il les serra, réveillé par son mouvement et elle sentit qu'il frottait son nez dans son cou.

\- Dors, grogna t il d'une voix ensommeillée. L'est trop tôt...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il n'avait pas non plus la moindre envi de bouger de là où il était. Son corps collé a celui de Théa, le nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur sucrée. Il referma encore plus ses bras autour d'elle et cala sa tête dans son col avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais en bouger. Le monde extérieur était dangereux et effrayant. Alors qu'ici, dans le creux de sa nuque, tout était doux et parfait. Ça sentait bon la vanille et il avait envie de croquer la peau douce. Dehors ça puait. Il voulait se perdre dans l'odeur délicieuse et une langue taquine vint chatouiller le cou délicat. Malgré lui ses hanches se mouvèrent contre la jeune femme.

\- Daryl... Souffla t elle d'une voix un peu réprobatrice mais tremblotante et chaude.

Il cessa aussitôt de bouger mais continua de picorer la peau sucrée de son cou. Il la sentit se retourner entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Une fois dans le bon sens elle captura immédiatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il grogna contre sa bouche alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules nues et qu'une main tira sur les mèches de sa nuque. Il se retint de grimper sur elle et resta sagement a sa place mais il dévora sa bouche avec passion. Passion a laquelle elle répondit avec ardeur. Il ne put empêcher sa main venir explorer doucement la peau de son ventre, glissant sous la chemise a moitié ouverte. Avec surprise et ravissement, elle gémit a son tour sa bouche, l'encourageant dans son geste. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il poussa sa caresse et glissa la main sur les hanches et remonta le long des côtes. Il sentit le long frisson qui la secoua quand ses doigts frôlèrent la naissance de son sein. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ne voulant pas franchir la ligne de ce qu'elle pouvait accepter. Il quitta sa bouche pour la plonger dans son cou, parcourant chaque centimètre de peau avec sa langue. L'odeur était si forte a cet endroit... Entre deux souffle saccadés, elle tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux et glissa une jambe entre les siennes.  
Répondant a sa demande muette, il s'allongea a demi sur elle et repartit a l'exploration de sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Le baiser cessa quand ils durent respirer, le cœur battant la chamade et une chaleur grandissante dans le ventre.

Il posa son front contre le sien pour laisser le temps a son rythme cardiaque de revenir a la normal. Elle avait les joues rouges, le regard brillant et rendu un peu flou par les émotions.

\- Bonjour, souffla t elle en souriant.

Des bonjours et des réveils comme celui ci il en voulait bien tout les jours...

* * *

La suite arrivera très vite. Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? :)


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

La faim les fit tout de même sortir du lit, l'estomac gargouillant douloureusement.

\- Salut, scanda Théa en arrivant dans le réfectoire lui aussi fraichement nettoyé la veille.

\- Salut, lui répondirent ceux présent.

L'amazone se servit une tasse de café que Carol venait de préparer et s'assit a table en face de Lori sur un n' y avait pas grand chose a manger et ils espéraient tous trouver le garde manger aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai formidablement bien dormis !

\- On a cru comprendre ça oui, répondit la femme enceinte.

\- Surtout vu les bruits qui sortaient de votre chambre ce matin... Continua Carol en s'asseyant a côté de Théa.

Théa qui buvait une gorgée de café s'étouffa avec le liquide noir. Carol et Lori ricanèrent alors que l'amazone émergeait un visage rouge tomate de sa tasse en toussant et crachant un peu de café. Ce que c'était gênant ! Elle avait oubliait que Carol et Lori dormaient dans une cellule pas loin de leur chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Daryl qui entra dans le réfectoire a ce moment la.

\- Rien ! Répondit Théa d'une voix forte entre deux quintes de toux.

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil en direction des visages hilares des deux femme assises autour de sa copine mais n'insista pas.

\- Rick veut nous voir, dit il en vidant la tasse qu'il venait de se servir en une gorgée. Tu nous rejoint ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle finit d'avaler son café et se leva pour quitter la pièce toujours sous les ricanements de Lori et Carol a qui elle tira la langue.

Rick, Daryl Herschel et T-Dog avaient rassemblé certaines des tenues des gardiens tués la veille et leurs armes.

\- C'est pas grand chose, disait le Shérif en examinant une grenade incapacitante. Mais c'est toujours ça.

Daryl souleva un casque qui dégoulina de fluide malodorant.

\- Non, je ne met pas ce truc la ! Grimaça t il.

\- C'est dégueulasse, confirma Théa en attrapant du bout des doigts une paire de gant tout aussi souillés. On en a pas eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant, je vais m'en passer.

Carol vint chercher Herschel a la demande de Lori. Rick regarda le vétérinaire quitter la pièce d'un air inquiet.

Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz depuis des mois entre Rick et sa femme. Théa comprenait le Shérif. Elle savait que Lori avait eut une liaison avec Shane alors qu'elle le pensait mort. L'enfant que portait Lori était probablement celui de Shane et Rick, bien qu'il montrait une volonté certaine de vouloir accueillir ce bébé comme le sien, ne parvenait pas a pardonner totalement a sa femme son égarement. Une ambiance froide s'était installé entre eux, ce qui rendait Lori malheureuse et honteuse. Ses quelques démarches pour se rapprocher de son mari s'étaient soldés par de gros échecs. Théa avait de la peine pour le couple. Shane avait mentit a Lori, lui disant que son mari était mort. Pour cela elle ne pouvait blâmer l'adjoint, a sa place elle aurait pensé la même chose. Quelles étaient les chances que son ami est survécu dans sa chambre d'hôpital et dans le coma ? Elles étaient proche du zéro absolu. Lori s'était consolée dans les bras de Shane qui n'avait probablement attendu que ça. C'était humain, la peur, la douleur et l'angoisse faisaient faire des erreurs. Et Shane leur avaient sauvé la vie a elle et Carl. Rick allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps. Si leur projet de transformer la prison en foyer sur fonctionnait, alors Rick pourrait cesser de ne penser qu'a maintenir tout le monde en vie. Et alors peu être pourrait il reconstruire sa famille.

\- Je suis sure que tout va bien, lui dit l'amazone en lui souriant.

Elle aurait aimé les aider mais elle ne pouvait qu'assurer son soutient au Shérif. Ce dernier quitta la porte des yeux et lui rendit un pale sourire crispé.

Certains d'entre eux enfilèrent tout de même des gilets par balles, une protection supplémentaire ne faisait pas de mal. Daryl aurait bien aimé que Théa en enfile une aussi mais il comprit tout de suite a son regard que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il pose la question.

Carl fut une nouvelle fois mis a contribution mais cette fois en restant avec sa mère, Carol et Beth. D'abord boudeur, il finit par obéir a son père. Le petit garçon avait soif d'aider et de se battre. Théa trouva cela courageux mais triste. Cet enfant n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir une vie d'enfant justement. Il referma la grille derrière eux alors que tout les hommes, Maggie et elle partaient explorer un autre coin de la prison.

Grace au deuxième trousseau de clefs, ils purent facilement ouvrir chacune des grilles qu'ils rencontraient. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les entrailles sombres du bâtiment, dans des couloirs plongés dans le noir armés de simples torches. Ils trouvèrent d'abord de nouvelles cellules remplies de cadavres qui heureusement ne bougèrent pas a leur approche.

La tension grimpait en même temps que leur progression et on entendait que leur respirations saccadés. Glenn marquait des flèches a l'aide d'une bombe de peinture a chaque virage afin qu'il retrouvent leur chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs sans fin.

Certains des prisonniers morts étaient a moitié dévorés, nul doute que des rôdeurs devaient trainer dans le coin. Théa se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait pas être simple pour elle de se défendre avec Excalibur dans ces couloirs étroits et sombres. Elle risquait de blesser l'un des siens. Elle rangea donc son épée dans son fourreau et préféra sortir son lance pierre, son couteau en renfort au cas ou. L'élastique tendu et pointé devant elle, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le dos de Rick qui progressait en tête. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Daryl derrière elle.

Leurs cœurs faisaient des bonds dans leurs poitrines a chaque virage qu'ils passaient. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Vous savez celui ou les méchants peuvent surgir a n'importe quel moment ? Au moment ou ils s'y attendraient le moins bien sur, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Théa avait hâte qu'ils sortent de ce labyrinthe, tout ce noir allait finir par la rendre claustrophobe ! Il y avait toujours plus de cadavres sur leur chemin, de plus en plus décomposés et dévorés, certains n'étaient plus que bouillie sanguinolente ou il ne restait que les os. L'odeur était étouffante et rendait leur progression difficile et de plus en plus désagréable. Bon sang il devait bien y avoir une sortie a ce fichu couloir !

Alors qu'ils commençaient a se dire que peut être ils ne croiseraient pas de rôdeurs dans cette partie de la prison, Rick en éclaira tout un groupe dans un virage. Trop nombreux pour qu'ils les affrontent dans un endroit si étroit.

\- Reculez ! Hurla le shérif. En arrière, en arrière !

Ils firent demi tour et coururent dans une autre direction. Mais ils tombèrent a nouveau sur un autre groupe de rôdeurs.

\- Et merde ! Cria Daryl. Par ici ! Grouillez !

Il couru dans un autre couloir adjacent, suivi par ses compagnons.

Alors qu'ils avaient progressé dans un silence complet durant de longues minutes a présent ils entendaient des grognements qui semblaient venir de tout les côtés. Dans la panique, Théa perdit Daryl de vue, bloquée par les monstres. Elle freina des quatre fers, obligeant Glenn et Maggie a lui rentrer dedans.

\- Faites demi tour ! Leur cria t elle en bandant son lance pierre.

Son premier projectile éclata deux crânes a la fois mais d'autres rôdeurs prirent la place de leur petits copains. Maggie tira sur son bras pour qu'elle les suivent et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le noir.

Ce fut seulement plusieurs mètres plus loin que Daryl se rendit compte de l'absence de sa compagne, de Maggie et de Glenn.

\- Alethéa ! Appela t il.

\- Chut ! Lui ordonna Rick en le poussant vers une porte ouverte.

T-Dog referma la porte quand les quatre hommes y furent entrés et colla son oreille contre le battant en fer.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Rick, essoufflé.

\- On les as perdu en route, il faut aller les chercher ! Grogna Daryl en rechargeant son arbalète.

\- Attendons que ce groupe s'éloigne, dit T-dog. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Stressé et inquiet, Daryl s'obligea a patienter, les mains agités et la mâchoire serré.

\- Allons y ! Annonça enfin le black au bout de deux très longues minutes.

Daryl le bouscula presque pour sortir et couru dans le couloir en revenant sur leurs pas. Il se retint d'hurler le prénom de Théa afin de ne pas attirer les rôdeurs sur eux mais parcouru rapidement le couloir maudit. Ne mes voyant toujours pas, il les obligea a stopper et ferma les yeux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Un faible son de pas le remis en route, tournant a droite puis a gauche, suivant des traces de semelles sur le sol.

\- J'ai entendus quelque chose par là, chuchota Herschel en s'engageant dans un virage. Maggie ?

Il avança prudemment, concentré sur les faibles voix devant lui.

\- Papa ? Fit a nouveau la voix de Maggie.

\- Maggie !

Enfin, les trois disparus apparurent au détour d'un virage au bout du couloir. Herschel accéléra et enjamba un rôdeur allongé sur le sol. Rôdeur qui se redressa brusquement et qui planta ses dents dans le mollet du vétérinaire.

Le vieil homme hurla et tomba au sol.

\- PAPA !

\- HERSCHEL !

Rick déboula en courant alors que le rôdeur arrachait un gros morceau de chair. En un cri de rage le Shérif dégaina son colt et tira une balle dans le crâne du monstre qui relâcha la jambe.

\- Papa !

Maggie tomba a genoux auprès de son père mais Rick ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il attrapa un bras d'Herschel et le souleva du sol, aidé par T-dog.

\- Ouvrez nous la route ! Hurla t il en avançant dans le couloir.

Théa passa en tête et leur indiqua la route aussi vite que possible tandis que Daryl refermait la marche.

\- Grouillez ! Hurla ce dernier. Ils arrivent !

Ils accélèrent et tombèrent enfin sur une porte. Malheureusement fermée par une grosse chaine.

\- Poussez vous ! Cria Théa.

Ils reculèrent alors qu'elle sortait son épée. Frappant de toute ses forces, Excalibur brisa le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit docilement.

\- Venez !

Elle poussa la double porte pour tomber dans une grande pièce illuminé par le soleil. Rick et T-dog, tenant chacun un bras d'Herschel sur leur épaules entrèrent et déposèrent leur fardeau au sol. Glenn et Maggie les suivirent mais Daryl resta dan le couloir pour abattre les rôdeurs les plus proche.

\- Daryl ! Hurla t elle, prête a refermer la porte.

Il se retourna après en avoir tué un dernier et couru vers elle. Il franchit la porte et elle put rabattre le double battant. Les rôdeurs s'agglutinèrent derrière et ils durent s'appuyer sur les portes pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas. Daryl glissa une barre de fer trouvée là dans les poignées et s'appuya a son tour contre la porte. Il entendait Herschel gémir de douleur et Maggie pleurer mais il pris deux seconde pour s'assurer que Théa allait bien.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t il en posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Non, on a été bloqué par un groupe de rôdeurs, je t'ai perdu de vue !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Criait Maggie en pleurant.

Rick déchira la jambe pantalon d'Herschel, exposant un trou béant et sanguinolent dans le mollet.

\- Y a qu'une seule chose a faire, souffla Rick, le visage blanc et les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

Il défit sa ceinture et la serra aussi fort que possible autour de la cuisse du vétérinaire devant les yeux apeurés de tous.

\- Daryl, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Théa, choquée et toujours appuyée contre la porte pour la retenir de s'ouvrir.

Elle le savait bien sur, elle avait tout de suite comprit en voyant Rick ôter sa ceinture, mais elle ne pouvait y croire.

\- Ne regarde pas, lui répondit Daryl alors que le Shérif levait sa hachette.

Mais elle ne put détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Rick abattit son arme sur la jambe d'Herschel qui hurla a s'en déchirer les cordes vocal pendant que Maggie et Glenn le maintenait immobile. Une terrible nausée lui souleva le cœur quand elle vit que la hachette de Rick ne parvenait pas a sectionner l'os en un coup. Il recommença, encore et encore, éclaboussant de sang tout autour de lui. Théa serrait les doigts de Daryl entre les siens.

Pourtant lui même choqué de se qu'il venait de faire, Rick ne voulu perdre de temps.

\- Il perd son sang, nous devons retourner aux cellules...

Mais il fut interrompu par Daryl qui se mit soudainement a hurler et a pointer son arbalète dans leur dos.

\- Vous êtes qui ?! Criait il.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour découvrir cinq hommes en tenues de détenus qui les regardaient comme si ils étaient fous.

\- Putain de merde mec, gémit l'un deux. Tu lui as coupé la jambe !

Théa repéra le révolver que tenait un autre et banda son lance pierre dans leur direction. Ils les gardèrent en joue alors que le reste du groupe s'agitait pour poser Herschel sur une grande desserte roulante et en faire un brancard de fortune.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda a nouveau le prisonnier blond avec une moustache ridicule.

\- Il s'est fait mordre, expliqua Daryl sans les quitter du regard.

\- Mordre ?

Celui qui tenait le révolver fit un geste pour lever son arme mais Théa pointa son lance pierre sur sa tête.

\- Bouge pas ! On a pas besoin de se foutre sur la gueule ! Alors vous restez gentiment où vous êtes et tout se passera bien !

\- Putain mais vous êtes qui ?!

\- Daryl ! Théa ! Hurla Rick dans leur dos.

\- Venez on se barre ! Ajouta T-Dog.

En reculant, Daryl et Théa les suivirent puis se mirent a courir derrière eux une fois dans le couloir. Heureusement il leur fut facile de retrouver leur route grâce aux flèches de Glenn et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au réfectoire. Les quelques rôdeurs rencontrés en route ne les ralentis même pas.

Daryl compris tout de suite que les détenus les avaient suivi. Il laissa ses compagnons porter secours a Herschel et se posta en face de l'entrée, l'arbalète armée et pointée vers la grille ouverte. Il sentit un parfum de vanille a côté de lui et devina que Théa était restée avec lui.

\- Vas aider les autres, princesse, souffla t il.

\- Non, ces mecs sont plus nombreux que toi, répondit elle en bandant son lance pierre dans même direction. Et je risque plus de les gêner plutôt qu'autre chose.

Ils attendirent patiemment que les prisonniers passent la grille, les cris d'agitation et de peur des autres en fond sonore dans les cellules. Le premier détenu entra prudemment dans le réfectoire, suivit des quatre autres. Celui qui avait le révolver et des cheveux longs et gras, s'approcha d'eux.

\- N'approchez pas, grogna Daryl.

\- Hey mec, le bloc C c'est le notre, y a ma cellule et mes affaires. Laisse moi entrer.

Il parlait doucement mais sa main était serré sur son arme.

\- C'est votre jour de chance les gars, répondit Daryl caché derrière son arbalète. Vous êtes graciés par l'état de Géorgie. Vous pouvez partir.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Insista le détenu.

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- C'est pas a toi de me dire si ça me regarde ou pas ! Cria t il en faisant mine de pointer son révolver sur le chasseur. Allez mec ! En plus j'ai vu que vous aviez de jolies minettes avec vous, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas baiser.

Mais le projectile que lança Théa vint s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui en frôlant son oreille.

\- Putain c'est quoi ça ! Hurla t il.

\- Bouge encore et la prochaine sera pour ta gueule, menaça la jeune femme, le lance pierre déjà de nouveau armé.

Le prisonnier se retint visiblement de répondre mais lança un regard de haine vers Théa. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde celui la, et encore moins une femme.

\- Hey ! C'est bon on se calme, intervint un deuxième détenu, un grand black aussi large que haut. On a qu'a se tirer, qu'est ce qu'on fou encore ici après tout si vraiment on est libre ?

\- T'as tout compris alors bon vent et a la revoyure !

\- Un groupe de civil qui débarque dans une prison alors qu'ils ont pas de raison de le faire, intervint a nouveau son compagnon de cellule. Quel que chose me dit que dehors y a rien de bon.

\- Tu peux aller tenter ta chance.

Les autres semblaient assez d'accord avec l'idée de partir d'ici mais l'hispanique qui leur servait visiblement de chef n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Personne ne va se barrer d'ici ! Cria t il.

\- En tout cas vous entrez pas ! Répondit T-Dog en entrant dans le réfectoire, pointant sa propre arme sur eux.

Le ton commençait a monter et la tension aussi. Les nerfs des survivants avaient déjà bien été mis a rude épreuve aujourd'hui et Théa sentait qu'il suffirait d'une petite étincelle pour que tout explose. Le mexicain s'agitait dans tout les sens, hurlant qu'il voulait entrer. Daryl allait perdre patience d'un instant a l'autre quand Rick entra a son tour dans le réfectoire.

\- On se calme ! Hurla t il.

\- Putain mais vous êtes combien là-dedans ?!

\- Suffisamment pour avoir le dessus, répondit le Shérif avec une grimace, peu impressionné par le numéro du détenu. Et je pourrais juste laisser ces deux là s'occuper de vous, ajouta t il en désignant Daryl et Théa. Cela leur fera un divertissement.

Théa leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient quoi au juste ? Les chiens de garde ? Ou alors ils avaient des têtes de psychopathes...

_" Et l'autre qui sourit ! _Se dit elle en voyant Daryl relever ses coins de lèvres. _Ok, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout... "_

Elle rangea son lance pierre et dégaina Excalibur. Elle se composa un visage fou avec un sourire " a la joker " et les défia du regard d'approcher. Elle vit plusieurs d'entre eux déglutir. Le plus chétif, celui avec la moustache blonde ridicule, avait l'air d'être a deux doigts de se pisser dessus.

\- On ne bougera pas d'ici ! Insista le mexicain.

\- Heu... Intervint le moustachu. T'a vu la taille de son cure dent ?! Moi je préfère me tirer !

\- Ferme la Axel !

Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face mais ne voulait pas non plus se prendre une flèche dans le cul.

\- Pourquoi vous l'emmenez pas a l'hôpital le vieux ? Demanda t il.

Théa et Daryl se jetèrent un œil rapide. Ils avaient eut raison, cet endroit était tombé très vite et très tôt. Les prisonniers ne semblait pas au courant de ce qui se passait a l'extérieur.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Rick.

\- Dans les 10 mois je crois...

Ils leur expliquèrent l'émeute qu'il y avait eu. De leurs collègues de cellule devenir cannibales, se relever après leur mort et comment un gardien les avaient enfermé dans la cantine pour les protéger mais qui n'était jamais revenu. Ils n'avaient pas bougés de là depuis, attendant les secours. Ils pouvaient toujours attendre...

Rick soupira.

\- Y'a plus d'armée, plus de gouvernement, plus de police, plus d'hôpitaux... Tout ça c'est fini maintenant.

Leurs visages déconfits et inquiets auraient presque pu leur faire de la peine. L'un d'eux leur demanda un téléphone afin qu'il puisse appeler sa famille.

\- Putain mais t'es bouché ? Répondit Daryl.

\- Y'a plus de tout ça, continua Théa. Plus de téléphone, d'ordinateur, de technologie. C'est l'apocalypse. La moitié de l'humanité a été décimée d'après ce qu'on a vu si ce n'est pas plus.

\- Ça c'est pas possible ! Intervint le mexicain.

Il commençait a lui courir sur le haricot ce con.

\- T'a qu'a aller voir ! Lui répondit l'amazone.

Sous bonne garde, ils prirent le chemin de l'extérieur pour constater par eux même. La coure était encore remplie de cadavres, éclaboussée de sang et de tripes, des membres arrachés solitaires dispersés un peu partout. Des dizaines de rôdeurs s'agglutinaient contre les grilles de tout les côtés.

Toute l'horreur de la situation leur sauta au visage. Inquiets, ils leur demandèrent des détails sur l'épidémie et d'où venait cette merde. Rick et Daryl leur racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Théa n'écouta pas, elle connaissait l'histoire pour l'avoir vécu et pris le temps d'observer les prisonniers et leurs réaction. Celui qui s'appelait Axel n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux et Théa se demanda ce qu'il l'avait mené en prison, il avait peur mais n'avait aucune attitude hostile. Le grand black non plus, il ressemblait plus a un gros nounours qu'a un criminel. Un deuxième black n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et suivait le mexicain comme son ombre. Le troisième homme de couleur était plus préoccuper d'avoir des nouvelles de ses enfant et de sa femme que d'eux. Le mexicain semblait être celui qui allait poser le plus de problème. Il était tendu et ne lâchait pas son arme qu'il serrait dans sa main. Celui la, elle n'allait pas le quitter des yeux.

\- C'est pas une bande de Guillaume Tell a la con qui a put buter tout ces mecs, hurla t il.

\- Vous êtes restés enfermés durant tout ce temps, cracha Théa. Nous nous étions dehors a affronter ces " mecs " pendant que vous aviez le cul au chaud et en sécurité. Tu crois peu être que c'est chez toi ici par ce que tu as volé le sac a main d'une grand mère mais nous nous n'iront nul part !

Le prisonnier s'avança d'un air menaçant vers elle. Ho non, il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire houspiller par une nana celui là ! Elle fit tournoyer doucement Excalibur dans sa main et il stoppa son mouvement.

\- C'est nous qui avons tué tout ces rôdeurs, ajouta t elle. Alors la prison est a nous.

\- On étaient là avant !

\- Et après ? Intervint Rick qui perdait patience lui aussi. On l'a nettoyée, elle est a nous !

La tension montait a nouveau et le ton aussi.

\- On en partira pas ! C'est mon bloc !

Toutes les armes se levèrent et se pointèrent les uns sur les autres.

\- Si vous voulez pas quitter la prison, allez vous nettoyer un autre bloc, celui là est a nous ! Cria l'amazone.

\- Toi la pétasse tu commence a me casser les couilles !

Ok, Daryl craqua, il n'attendait que ça. Il mit le détenu a terre et lui pointa son arbalète entre les deux yeux. Il loucha dessus.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux dames. Excuse toi, ordonna le chasseur d'une voix menaçante.

Mais le mexicain ne se démonta pas.

\- Tu la baisse c'est ça ? C'est ta pute ?

Mauvaise idée.

Daryl appuya son pied sur l'entre jambe du détenu qui changea de couleur. Il chercha a se dégager mais la pointe de la flèche sur son front l'en dissuada.

\- Des excuses ! Exigea Daryl.

Les autres observait la scène sans bouger.

\- Ok ok ok ! Je suis désolé ! Jeta t il a l'adresse de Théa les dents serrées.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Recommence et je te balance en pâture aux rôdeurs mais sans tes couilles ! Pigé ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et le relâcha, non sans avoir un peu écrasé les parties du mexicain. Daryl se redressa et regarda sa compagne d'un air très fier de lui. Théa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle pouvait se défendre toute seule quand même ! Mais c'était mignon de voir le chasseur défendre son honneur comme au temps des chevaliers. Un peu de galanterie dans ce monde de merde ne faisait pas de mal surtout après cette journée pourrie loin d'être finie.

* * *

Et voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite arrive quasi de suite :D Alalala je vous gâte :D Petite review pleeeez ? :D


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Une trêve fut finalement trouvée. Un semblant de trêve. En échange d'une partie de la nourriture restant dans la cantine, le groupe s'engagea a aider les prisonniers a se nettoyer un autre bloc et a leur fournir des armes pour se faire. Tomas, le mexicain, accepta le deal proposé par Rick.

Théa et Daryl n'étaient pas persuadés que laisser une bande de criminels vivre aussi prêt d'eux était l'idée du siècle mais ils avaient trop besoin de nourriture. La réserve de la cantine les fit saliver. Des sacs de riz, de farine et de sucre. Des fruits au sirop en boite. Des légumes et des plats divers en conserve. Des sachets de pâtes par dizaines et même des pots de sauce tomate ! Pour des spaghettis en sauce ils étaient prêt a cohabiter avec les détenus a proximité. Et du café ! Beaucoup de café !

Ils embarquèrent la moitié de la réserve comme il était convenue. Théa laissa les hommes faire les aller retour avec la nourriture et alla prendre des nouvelles de l'état d'Herschel.

\- Comment va t il ? Demanda t elle.

Le pauvre homme était toujours sans connaissance et blanc comme un mort. Mais Carol avait réussi a stopper l'hémorragie et il n'avait toujours pas de fièvre. Beth avait l'air secouée et tenait la main de son père dans la sienne, de nombreuse traces de larmes sur le visage.

\- Pour le moment, ça va, lui répondit Maggie. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Elle était blottie dans les bras de Glenn en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Le jeune homme restait prêt de la cellule où Herschel reposait, un couteau a la ceinture. Elle vit sur son visage qu'il était prêt a faire ce qu'il allait peut être devoir être fait. Théa soupira, ce monde les auraient a l'usure, par la fatigue et l'épuisement. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée.

Elle remarqua les bandages neufs sur le moignon sanglant du vétérinaire.

\- Je croyais qu'on avaient plus de bandes ? S'enquit elle.

\- Carl a trouvé l'infirmerie, répondit Lori en jetant un regard de reproche a son fils appuyé contre le mur en face de la cellule.

Théa le regarda. Le gamin avait un air contrarié et blessé.

\- Tu y es allé tout seul ? Demanda Théa.

\- Oui ! On avait besoin de pansements et de médicaments !

\- C'était dangereux Carl ! Cria sa mère.

\- J'ai réussi non ?! J'ai même tué deux rôdeurs !

Manifestement, il était fier de lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère le rabrouait. Théa soupira encore.

\- Carl, dit elle. Viens avec moi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il la suivit docilement, content de pouvoir aider. Il déchanta très vite quand arrivé prêt de Pilpao qui mâchonnait tranquillement un peu de foin, l'amazone tourna vers lui un visage sévère.

\- Tu es allé dans les couloirs tout seul ? Redemanda t elle.

\- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas toi aussi me disputer ! Se défendit il. Arrêtez de me traiter comme un gamin !

\- Mais Carl, tu ES un gamin ! Cria t elle, mécontent qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. Tu n'as que 11 ans !

Le jeune garçon referma la bouche mais elle vit son visage se crisper de frustration. Elle se radoucit et croisa les bras.

\- Je sais que tu veux aider. Nous le savons tous. Et je sais que tu sais que nous somme tous inquiets pour ta sécurité.

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul ! Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais il est là le problème. Si tu n'as pas peur alors tu ne sera pas prudent. Et si tu n'es pas prudent tu mourra.

Il referma a nouveau la bouche et ouvrit de gros yeux.

\- Il ne faut pas confondre Carl, continua t elle, implacable. Tu as peur, comme nous tous et c'est normal. Il n'y a pas de courage sans peur. Et tu es très courageux.

Il croisa les bras a son tour et baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'elle voyait briller au coin de ses yeux. Elle se mit a sa hauteur et lui releva le visage caché sous le chapeau de son père qu'il ne quittait plus depuis des mois.

\- Personne ne doute de ton courage, Carl, lui dit elle d'une voix douce. Nous doutons de tes forces. Tu as le courage d'un homme mais tu as la force physique d'un enfant. Des adultes se font tuer tout les jours dans ce monde, des adultes plus fort que toi ou même de moi. Herschel s'est fait mordre malgré qu'il était avec nous. Alors toi tout seul c'est trop dangereux. Ta mère a besoin de toi. Tu imagine ce qu'elle ressentirait si tu mourrais ? Tu dois penser a elle et a ta petite sœur.

Elle croisa son regard intrigué.

\- Petite sœur ? Comment tu sais ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu veux prendre le pari ?

\- Tu veux parier quoi ? Sourit il de son sourire d'enfant.

\- Ce que tu veux.

Il réfléchit quelques seconde et Théa cria victoire silencieusement dans sa tête. Elle avait détourné le gamin de sa frustration et était persuadé de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus se mettre en danger tout en le rassurant dans sa propre estime. Ce petit voulait grandir trop vite.

\- Si je gagne je part avec vous en mission la prochaine fois.

_" Ok, peut être pas tant que ça "_ Se dit elle en soupirant intérieurement.

\- Et si je perd je fais tes corvées avec Pilpao pendant une semaine.

\- Top la !

Il lui frappa la main et couru aider son père a ranger la nourriture. Elle le regarda passer prêt de Daryl qui venait vers elle. Elle lui lança un sourire avant qu'il ne lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe.

\- On va aller faire le ménage dans le bloc B, lui apprit il. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Bien sur, je vais vous aider.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t il devant son air fatigué.

Toujours inquiet pour elle, toujours prévenant. Elle sentit un élan de tendresse l'envahir pour cet homme.

\- Tu me fais un câlin ? Demanda t elle.

Sans attendre il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui. Elle enfoui son visage dans son col et inspira son odeur. Il était son puits de force, son garde fou et elle y puisa un peu de courage. Il était là, alors tout allait bien.

Elle se détacha pour l'embrasser, lui prenant encore un peu de sa chaleur. Sa langue alla a la rencontre de la sienne, envoyant des papillons dans son ventre alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ses hanches. Enfin elle recula et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Daryl observa les paillettes dorés dans le regard vert et y lut toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Une confiance qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir lui même. Mais elle réveillait ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui, il le sentait. Il ferait tout pour ne pas la décevoir.

* * *

Armés de pieds de biche, de couteaux et de barres de fer, les détenus suivirent les survivants dans le bloc voisin.

\- Surtout visez la tête, leur rappela Rick a voix basse.

\- C'est pas toi qui va nous apprendre comment tuer un mec gringo ! Répondit Tomas.

Daryl serra les dents, en tête de leur convois, il se retint de ne pas planter un carreau dans le crâne de ce gros con. Il avait placé Théa a l'arrière, hors de portée d'un mauvais coup, volontaire ou non. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces prisonniers et se demandait bien ce que Rick cherchait a faire en leur proposant leur aide. Si n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les auraient foutu dehors, une flèche dans le cul pour les plus récalcitrants. Là, ils devaient tous risquer encore leur vie pour leur nettoyer leur propre bloc. Plus encore, ça mettait la vie de Théa en danger. Il n'était que vaguement soulagé qu'elle ai accepté de rester a l'arrière. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette mission au plus vite afin que tous puisse prendre un peu de repos après un bon repas avec la nourriture de la cantine. Elle était épuisée, il le voyait et lui même ressentait les effets de la dénutrition. Il avait vu ses muscles commencer a fondre, ses joues se creuser, son humeur devenir de plus en plus irritable. Et c'était le cas pour tous, leur état général se détériorait a vu d'œil. Alors il avait les nerfs. Les nerfs de devoir fournir une énergie précieuse pour des efforts inutiles a ses yeux.

Il faisait tout aussi sombre dans ces couloir que dans ceux du bloc C et l'odeur qui y régnait était encore pire. Une nausée souleva son estomac vide et il s'obligea a respirer par la bouche.

L'oreille tendue, il entendit les premiers râles au détour d'un virage. La seconde suivante, trois rôdeurs apparurent au bout du couloir.

\- Visez la tê...

\- Yaaaaaaah !

Un quintuple cri résonna dans l'étroit couloir et Daryl se fit bousculer. Les cinq détenus se jetèrent sur les rôdeurs comme des enragés et se mirent a les frapper de façon désordonner sur tout le corps. Sauf la tête.

Rick, Daryl, Théa et T-Dos observèrent, ahuris, le curieux spectacle.

Théa se dit que ces types avait vraiment de l'énergie a perdre après tout ces mois simplement confinés dans une pièce. Elle et Daryl échangèrent un regard incrédule, sentant un début de fou rire naitre dans leur gorge tant la situation leur parut irréaliste.

Théa, qui n'avait pas l'intention de gaspiller ses forces ainsi, s'appuya sur Excalibur et attendit patiemment que les prisonniers aient finit de s'amuser. Enfin, après de longues minutes de bazar, de cri et de tuerie, ils se souvinrent enfin qu'ils devaient viser la tête et les trois pauvres rôdeurs trouvèrent la paix éternelle après s'être fait écharpés.

Fiers d'eux même, les prisonniers se tournèrent vers eux.

\- On a peut être pas besoin de vous finalement ! S'exclama fièrement Tomas.

Daryl voulu en profiter pour sortir une plaisanterie du genre : " _Ok, cool ! On vous laisse vous démerder alors ! _" Puis faire demi tour et de réellement les planter sur place. Mais Théa le prit de court.

\- En fait vous n'avez vraiment rien pigé, hein ?

\- Bas quoi, ils sont morts non ?

Théa ne gaspilla même pas sa salive pour lui répondre et continua sa progression dans le couloir.

Dix mètres plus loin, de nouveaux rôdeurs, un peu plus nombreux cette fois ci.

\- Vous visez la TÊTE ! Cria t elle en abattant Excalibur sur le premier monstre.

Puis elle secoua son épée pour en chasser le sang, éclaboussant les chaussures de Tomas. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'avancer aux devants du second rôdeur. Cette fois il fit ce qu'on lui avait montré et planta son pied de biche au bon endroit.

La petite horde fut plus nombreuse que prévue et des dizaines de cadavres pourrissant arrivèrent en masse. Fini de jouer.

\- Restez groupés, cria Rick. Ne vous laissez pas déborder !

En première ligne, Théa faisait le ménage a grands coups de lame, soutenue par les flèches de Daryl qui restait a distance de l'épée tranchante. Les détenus reculèrent, laissant Rick et T-Dog aller aux devants du danger. Bien mal leur en prit car les arrières étaient eux aussi tout aussi dangereux et d'autres rôdeurs leur sautèrent dessus. Le gros crétin de Tomas paniqua et sortit son arme a feu. Il abattit tout les rôdeurs encore debout, les coups de feu résonnant dans tout les couloirs.

Théa soupira de lassitude mais T-Dog lui leur hurla ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

\- Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros con ! Tout les geeks a des kilomètres vont rameuter par ici !

Rick s'agita d'une colère contenue en fixant Tomas, le visage déformé d'une grimace de rage.

\- Théa, dit il finalement les dents serrées. Tu veux bien reconduire ces crétins a l'extérieur avec T-Dog ? Daryl et moi on va finir le nettoyage.

Mais l'amazone ne répondit pas et tous tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle fixait d'un air peiné Big Tiny, le gros Black. Ils suivirent son regard pour voir ce qui provoquait son silence. Big T avait les mains recouverte de sang frais. Son propre sang.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, dit elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Il se retourna pour leur montrer la longue griffure qui avait déchiré sa tenue de prisonnier le long de son épaule et de son dos. La blessure en elle même n'était pas très grave. C'était ce qu'il l'avait provoqué qui était dramatique.

\- Je vais bien je vous dit ! S'exclama t il devant leur têtes défaitistes.

Ses compagnons de cellules s'agitèrent, cherchant une solution.

\- Il n'est pas en train de se transformer, peut être que ça va aller.

\- Et si on l'enfermait ? On le met a l'isolement.

Mais Théa secoua la tête.

\- Rien ne marchera, rien ne peut le sauver.

\- Pourtant vous avez bien coupé la jambe du vieux !

\- T'as vu où est la blessure ? Râla Rick. Tu veux que je coupe quoi là ?

Théa se rapprocha de Daryl. Encore un mort a rajouter sur la liste. Cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Le bien être qu'ils avaient ressentit ce matin au réveil était bien loin. Le chasseur joignit ses doigts aux siens.

\- Écoutez, je me sens bien, tout vas bi...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Tomas venait de lui planter son pied de biche dans la tête en un coup violent, les surprenant tous. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il s'acharna sur le pauvre mec, réduisant son crâne en un tas de bouillie sanguinolent. C'était inutile. Inutile et violent. Et irrespectueux. Ce type était dangereux, dangereux et fou.

Quand il eut finit sa tâche, il leur jeta un œil injecté de sang et continua de traverser le couloir.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas en silence en gardant leurs distances. Rick s'approcha de Daryl et Théa.

\- T'as vu son regard ? Souffla Daryl au Shérif.

\- C'est un psychopathe, ajouta Théa. Je suis sûre qu'il est en prison pour un truc vraiment dégueux.

Des images de viols et de meurtres dansèrent dans sa tête. Si ça se trouve ce mec est un tueur en série et ils venaient de lui fournir des armes.

\- Au moindre geste de travers... Menaça Rick.

\- Je le dégomme, approuva Daryl.

Le couloir déboucha sur la laverie de la prison. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une autre double porte derrière laquelle on entendait les rôdeurs. Daryl balança les clefs aux pieds de Tomas.

\- Ouvre une seule porte, prévint il.

\- Non.

\- Si tu veux récupérer ce bloc t'as pas le choix, répondit Rick. Une seule porte !

Tomas ramassa les clefs, leur jetant un nouveau regard haineux. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec la serrure et ouvrit brusquement les deux portes.

\- J'avais dit une seule porte ! Hurla Rick devant la déferlante de rôdeurs qui envahit la pièce.

\- Pas fais exprès, répondit Tomas d'un ton légers.

Il fit voler son pied de biche pour tuer un rôdeur mais il frôla le visage de Rick dans le même temps. Ses intentions devenaient claires quand il attrapa un rôdeur et qu'il le balança sur Daryl. Le chasseur bascula en arrière sous le poids du monstre et se cogna violemment la tête contre l'une des machines a laver. Il aperçut Rick décapiter son agresseur avec sa hachette, le sauvant in extremis des dents mortelles. La tête lui tourna. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir Théa au dessus de lui avant de plonger dans le noir.

* * *

_" Putain de bordel de merde d'enculé de ta race ça fait mal ! "_

Un troupeau d'éléphant faisait une méga fiesta dans sa tête et ça faisait un mal de chien. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut mal a la tête comme ça c'était après s'être mis minable avec Merle a coup d'alcool et de drogue. Sacrée époque qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout. Surtout les lendemain. Sauf que là il avait la gueule de bois sans avoir picoler.

Et ça l'énerva.

Levant une main lourde pour la poser contre son crâne douloureux, il se força a ouvrir un œil.

\- Tu te réveil enfin, fit une voix au dessus de lui. On commençait a vraiment s'inquiéter.

Carol l'aida a se redresser alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête aller se détacher de son cou.

\- Putain la vache ! Gémit il en s'asseyant sur le matelas de sa chambre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Alethéa ?

\- Je l'ai obligée a aller manger un peu, elle t'as veillée toute la nuit. Je prend le relais en attendant.

\- Toute la nuit ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vapes ?

\- Depuis hier, répondit Carol. Tu es tombé et tu t'es cogné. Suffisamment fort pour t'assommer un bout de temps. Théa était morte d'inquiétude.

L'intéressée entra a ce moment dans la chambre.

\- Tu es réveillé, souffla d'une voix soulagée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et le prit ses bras.

\- Doucement, Princesse, dit il. J'ai encore la gueule en vrac.

Elle se détacha de lui mais pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Excuse moi mais j'étais si inquiète. Tu es inconscient depuis des heures !

\- Je vous laisse, je retourne auprès d'Herschel. Repose toi Daryl.

\- Merci Carol, lui dit Théa avant de déposer des yeux fatigués et inquiets sur le chasseur.

\- Tu me raconte ? Je me souviens de Tomas qui me balance un rôdeur sur la gueule ce sale fumier ! Je vais le buter !

\- Pas la peine je m'en suis chargée, répondit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux vers sa compagne.

\- Tu l'as tué ? Comme ça ?

Son visage se ferma de colère, reflétant la peur et la rage qu'elle avait ressentit a ce moment là.

\- Il a essayer de te tuer et t'a fait du mal, grogna t elle.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent quand elle repensa aux événements de la veille. En voyant Daryl au sol, elle avait perdu son sang froid. Son épée s'était abattu avec violence dans le crâne du mexicain avant qu'il ne tente a nouveau de tuer l'un d'entre eux. Ses doigts serrèrent ceux de Daryl et elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus.

Il voyait ses yeux briller de larmes. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur l'état du chasseur, elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait tué de sang froid un homme. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle avait tué. Les rôdeurs s'était une chose. Ils étaient déjà morts et ne ressentait rien. Mais les êtres humains, même les fous comme Tomas...

\- Hey, princesse. Regarde moi.

Elle leva des yeux brillant vers lui et il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu nous as sauvé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ça ne fait pas de toi une meurtrière.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et essuya une larme qui avait coulé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Comme si j'avais pris la cuite de ma vie mais sans la cuite, ce qui est moins drôle, répondit il. Mais ça va.

En fait, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser mais il ne dit rien pour la rassurer. Ça passerait.

\- Et les autres taulards ?

\- Andrew s'est enfuit. Rick pense qu'il est mort. Oscar et Axel sont dans le bloc B. On les laissent en vie a condition qu'ils ne s'approche pas de notre partie de la prison. Ils se sont rendu immédiatement après que j'ai tué Tomas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux dans l'immédiat.

\- Ok.

\- Herschel va bien aussi, ajouta t elle en souriant. Rick a eut le bon réflexe, il lui a sauvé la vie.

Daryl était soulagé pour le vétérinaire. Il avait besoin de lui pour l'accouchement de Lori et était leur seul médecin, même si il avait commencé a former Carol au cas ou. Et puis ils étaient une famille et malgré la journée pourrie d'hier et sa migraine, ils ne déploraient aucune perte dans leur rangs. Et chaque jour sans incidents était une victoire dans ce monde.

\- T'as l'air épuisée, lui dit il en tirant sur sa main.

\- C'est pas moi qui a prit un coup sur la tête et qui ressemble a un poivrot un lendemain de cuite ! Se moqua t elle alors qu'il la tirait vers lui.

\- Non, toi t'as une tête de zombi. Viens.

Elle se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'enroula autour d'elle et la laissa se blottir contre son torse. Ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos.


	27. Chapitre 27

Wouah j'ai la forme en ce moment :D Encore un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Vos impressions ? :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Il l'observe de loin, depuis les marches a l'entrée de la porte principale de la prison. Elle brosse son cheval énergiquement pour le débarrasser de la poussière qui macule sa robe auburn. Il fait chaud, le printemps était bien installé et la température grimpait. Il avait entendu Herschel dire a Rick qui ne fallait pas tarder a planter des graines pour le potager afin qu'ils aient des fruits et des légumes cet été. Leurs histoires de jardinage ne l'intéressait pas, c'était pas son truc, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'ils ne devaient finir au plus vite de brûler les cadavres encore présent sur la pelouse. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de manger des trucs qui avaient poussé dans de la terre souillée par le sang et autres joyeusetés corporelle des rôdeurs morts.

Elle attrapa le seau d'eau posé prêt d'elle et le vida sur le dos de l'étalon qui s'ébroua, éclaboussant sa cavalière. Elle éclata de rire et son rire alla jusqu'aux oreilles du chasseur. Un frison délicieux lui secoua l'échine. Ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rire. Si Merle avait été là, il se serait bien foutu de sa gueule de le voir ainsi. Devenir pantelant a la simple vue d'une fille en train de rire. Ridicule. Pourtant il n'en perdait pas une miette et laissa le son glisser sur lui comme un baume réparateur. Elle secoua ses cheveux trempés et se tourna vers lui.

D'ici il pouvait voir ses fossettes se creuser sur ses joues quand elle lui sourit et leva la main pour lui faire signe. Son sourire accentua le frisson. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés a la prison, elle sourirait et riait de plus en plus. C'est bien.

Déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient là et la vie s'installait petit a petit. Après son coup a la tête, Rick l'avait laissé prendre un peu de repos et il en avait bien eut besoin. Après deux jours a dormir beaucoup et manger a sa faim il avait put les aider a aménager leur bloc. Le réfectoire était propre et le garde mangé bien rempli pour un petit moment. Ils avaient trouvé le générateur de la prison avec encore un peu de carburant et les femmes avaient pu faire de grandes lessives de linges. Trois repas par jour, de l'eau chaude dans les douches et des nuits dans des vêtements et des draps propres. Que demander de plus ? Encore qu'il s'en foutait pas mal d'avoir des vêtements propres mais ça faisait plaisir a Théa.

Il avança vers elle, s'allumant une cigarette au passage. Ils arrivaient a la fin de leur dernière cartouche. Ils allaient devoir partir en chercher.

\- Ça va cow-boy ? Lança t elle.

Elle tendit la main et lui prit sa cigarette de la bouche, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser avant de mettre la cigarette entre ses propres lèvres. Elle tira sur le tabac alors que l'estomac de Daryl essayait de revenir a sa place initial. Elle lui replaça sa clope et recracha la fumée, un air de tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent sur le visage.

Mais comment ne pouvait elle pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui ? Il devait se reprendre avant de se transformer en guimauve.

\- Tu as fini avec Glenn ? Demanda t elle en ôtant l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval.

Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage et de ses épaules. Daryl déglutit. Autant pour la guimauve.

\- Hein ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Est ce que tu as fini d'installer les pièges avec Glenn ? Redemanda t elle.

\- Heu... Oui, répondit il finalement en se reprenant. Avec un peu de chance on chopera des lapins et peut être des cochons sauvages.

\- Un peu de viande nous fera du bien, approuva t elle.

\- Oui et j'ai aussi commencé a ramener du bois, ajouta t il. Pour faire une écurie pour ton canasson.

Elle lui sourit.

\- T'es gentil.

\- Non.

\- Bien sur que si, dit elle en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire. Merci.

Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre qu'on lui dise merci. Avant il n'avait jamais rien fait qui nécessite des remerciements. Maintenant il y avait des tas de personnes qui le remerciait et qui avaient confiance en lui. Il n'était toujours pas sur de le mériter.

Théa lui faisait du bien, le rendait fort pour elle et pour les autres. Et il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer en lui. Ok, il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois mais elle aussi l'avait sauvé. Il la protégeait et la protégerait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour ça. Que pouvait elle bien lui trouver ? Il avait sale caractère, il était grossier, renfermé. En plus il était maladroit avec les sentiments, ce qui le rendait trop protecteur, agaçant et rustre par moment.

Mais alors qu'elle se coulait dans ses bras il comprit ce qui le rendait différent a ses yeux. Il avait su gagner sa confiance. Par ce qu'ils étaient pareil tout les deux. Brisés. Il l'avait compris et accepté son passé difficile comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Mais sous sa force et son courage il la sentait fragile. La vie lui avait trop tapé sur la gueule et même si elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces parce qu'elle était une survivante, il sentait qu'un jour elle baisserait les bras. Un jour elle n'aurait plus la force. Ce jour là il sera pour elle, pour la relever. Avant il aurait fuit une nana si complexe et si compliquée. Mais pas elle.

Alors il savourait ces moments et ces jours ou elle souriait. Il en profitait a fond.

\- Hey les jeunes ! Cria une voix dans son dos, interrompant leur petit moment rien qu'a eux.

Daryl grogna. Vivre a 11 personnes rendait difficile et rares les moments ou ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Ils pouvaient pas leur foutre la paix un peu ? A croire qu'ils en faisaient exprès !

Daryl se retourna pour faire face a Rick. Alors qu'ils avaient tous profité de cette semaine pour se détendre et décompresser, le Shérif était le seul a ne pas relâcher la pression. Il était toujours aussi stressé et aussi inquiet. Théa mettait cela sur le compte de la grossesse de Lori et pensait que Rick ne pourrait se sentir mieux une fois que sa femme aurait accouché sans problème et qu'il sera sur qu'elle et le bébé iront bien. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous, leur dit il.

Intéressés, les deux compères écoutèrent attentivement le Shérif.

\- Il ne reste que quelques jours de carburant dans le générateur, leur appris t il. Vous pourriez prendre quelques bidons et aller faire un tour en ville pour trouver de l'essence ?

Daryl jeta un œil a Théa. Deux ou trois jours seuls tout les deux a parcourir les routes ? Ne plus être obligés de vivre les uns sur les autres ? Il fallait signer où ?

\- Sauf que les voitures aussi sont a secs... Pointa Théa. On les as déjà siphonnés pour le générateur.

\- Je sais, j'ai pensé que pourriez y aller a pied ou a cheval ?

Daryl dut se retenir de ne pas taper dans ses mains en sautillant comme un gamin a qui ont venait d'annoncer que Noël était en avance, ça casserait son image de gros dur.

\- Ça peut le faire, grogna t il. T'es partante ?

Mais l'amazone faisait la moue, fronçant son jolie nez tacheté de taches de rousseurs.

\- Ouais bien sur. Mais je viens juste de finir de nettoyer Pil...

Un gros " POUF " secoua le sol sous leur pieds. Pilpao venait de se laisser tomber et se roulait joyeusement dans l'herbe. Son poil encore mouillé colla efficacement brins d'herbes et poussière sur tout son corps. Il se releva, couvert de boue et un air presque satisfait brillant dans les yeux. Il était encore plus sale qu'avant sa douche.

Théa ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Pilpao ! Cria t elle d'indignation alors qu'une bulle de rire grossissait dans la gorge de Daryl.

Un coup vers le visage hilare de Rick déclencha le fou rire qu'il retenait. Le visage rouge de Théa, vexée, n'aida en rien et les deux hommes se plièrent de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle... Bouda t elle.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de ne partir que le lendemain matin afin de profiter d'une dernière nuit avant leur périple. Ils ne devaient partir que chercher de l'essence mais tous y allèrent de leur petite liste de courses.

\- Du matériel médical, du lait en poudre et des vêtements pour bébé, des draps et des serviettes, des piles... J'ai une tête de coursier ou quoi ?!

Il lisait a voix haute la liste des demandes.

\- Des bonbons et des BD .! Qui a demandé ça ?

\- Carl, répondit Théa. Il s'ennuie le soir et veux de quoi lire. Et les bonbons c'est moi qui en veut !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi ? Bon, j'ai faim je vais manger !

Théa s'assit devant l'assiette de spaghetti a la sauce tomate et aux boulettes de viande que lui servit Carol au repas ce soir là. Elle attaqua son plat avec appétit, mettant de la sauce partout sur elle et sur la table. Au diable les bonnes manière, elle avait trop faim, de toute façon qui se souciait encore de sa façon de manger au milieu de l'apocalypse ?

\- Tu mange comme un cochon ! Lui dit Carl assis a côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche avec sa main.

Elle le regarda en souriant avant de lui maculer le visage de sauce tomate.

\- Hey ! S'écria t il alors qu'elle éclata de rire.

Il attrapa une boulette de sa propre assiette et la lança sur l'amazone qui l'évita de justesse. La boulette atterrit sur Lori.

\- Carl ! Cria t elle. Tiens toi bien !

Mais Théa attrapa son assiette pour courir autour de la table après avoir déposé une nouvelle poignée de spaghetti sur la tête du jeune garçon. Riant comme des gamins, les deux compères entamèrent une bataille de nourriture et bientôt ils furent couvèrent de sauce tomate. Ainsi que le sol et les tables sous le regard incrédule de Lori. Carol, Beth et Maggie riaient de leurs bêtises. Glenn se joignit a eux après que Théa ai renversé son assiette sur sa tête.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de gaspiller ainsi de la nourriture ! Leur cria Lori.

Pourtant la futur maman souriait et n'avait pas une once de reproche dans la voix.

Dans un coin de la pièce, a l'abri des jets de nourriture, Daryl les regardaient se comporter comme des enfants. Rick s'approcha de lui, perplexe quand a la scène qui se déroulait dans le réfectoire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t il.

\- Je crois que le soleil leur a trop tapé sur la tête.

Il remarqua le sourire de Rick et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire ça depuis un sacré bout de temps.

\- Théa a un don avec Carl, dit il. Avec elle il retrouve son âme d'enfant. Elle aussi j'ai l'impression.

Daryl se renfrogna un peu. Évidemment, Rick ne savait presque rien du passé difficile de Théa. Que ces moments avec Carl lui permettait de rattraper un peu de ce temps merveilleux qu'aurait du être son enfance. C'était ça aussi qui l'avait séduit chez elle. Cette capacité qu'elle avait a redonner le moral aux autres, lui en premier.

\- Daryl, commença Rick. Je voulais te dire merci.

Encore des remerciements, c'était son jour ou quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Parce que sans toi on aurait jamais réussi a prendre la prison, ni a survivre a l'hiver d'ailleurs.

\- Dis pas de connerie, c'est toi qui nous a maintenue en vie.

\- Parce tu étais là en renfort. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi depuis le début malgré que j'ai...

\- Que tu es laissé mon frère crever en haut d'un immeuble ?

\- Ouais... J'en suis pas fier.

\- T'inquiète, je comprend. T'as voulu réparer en te mettant en danger. C'est Merle qui s'est tiré.

\- Quand même, merci. Je suis content d'avoir croisé ta route. Tu es précieux au groupe, j'espère que tu le sais.

Il lui donna une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

\- Et tu as ramené Théa parmi nous. Demain vous allez encore risquer votre vie pour le groupe mais j'ai confiance en vous. En vous tous.

Il le laissa la dessus. Il ne le montra pas mais Daryl sentit son cœur se gonflé de fierté et de reconnaissance envers le Shérif.

Une poignée de spaghetti atterrit sur sa chemise, lui éclaboussant le visage au passage. Il leva des yeux furieux vers Théa, couverte de sauce tomate et de pâtes qui se cacha sous la table en riant.

Il se jeta dans la bataille.

* * *

Les cheveux poisseux de sauce et les vêtements devenus rouge, Théa se dirigea vers l'étage dans l'idée débarrasser de la nourriture qui la couvrait, les joues encore douloureuses d'avoir autant rit. Elle jeta ses vêtements sales dans un coin et s'enveloppa d'une serviette blanche avant de se rendre aux douches. Dans le couloir elle croisa Daryl qui montait changer de vêtement lui aussi.

Nue sous sa serviette, elle sentit son regard la détailler avec envie.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ou autre chose hésite pas ! Lança t il, l'œil lubrique.

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda disparaitre dans leur chambre.

Un étrange sentiment désagréable s'insinua dans son cœur, remplaçant sa bonne humeur. Ce malaise l'accompagna jusque dans les douches et ne la lâcha pas durant tout le temps qu'elle se lava. Jusque dans la chambre vide ou elle enfila une tenue pour la nuit. A savoir un short et un t-shirt de Daryl.

L'odeur du chasseur lui emplit le nez quand elle passa la tête dans le vêtement. Elle aimait cette odeur de tabac froid et de cuir, plus quelque chose bien a lui qui ressemblait a l'odeur de la forêt au petit matin.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour se rassurer et tenter de chasser le malaise qui lui serrait le cœur.

Elle sentait l'excitation de Daryl qui grandissait de jour en jour. Si il y avait bien une chose que Hunter lui avait appris, mis a part la violence, c'était que les hommes avaient des besoins. Le sexe en faisait partit. Elle redoutait ce moment avec Daryl et en même temps elle avait hâte. Elle était humaine et elle aussi était excitée par les avances du chasseur et découvrait les sensations délicieuses qu'il déclenchait en elle chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle. Ho comme elle aimait ça quand elle était seule avec lui et qu'ils se câlinaient dans leur chambre. Avec les semaines, elle l'avait laissé aller de plus en plus loin. Le laissant balader ses mains et ses baisers toujours plus loin. Mais rien a faire, il arrivait toujours un moment ou la peur reprenait le dessus et tout son corps se crispait et rejetait l'homme pourtant doux. Rien a voir avec ce que Hunter lui avait pourtant fait subir.

Elle avait peur qu'un jour il se lasse d'attendre et de le perdre. Se pourrait il qu'un jour il ai marre d'elle et s'éloigne ? Les jolies filles ne courraient pas les rues en ces temps d'apocalypse mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls survivants sur terre et peut être qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux d'une autre fille. Une fille plus disponible, moins torturée et moins abimée qu'elle même ne l'était. Son corps était souillé, rendu sale par la violence et les bas instincts d'un monstre qui l'avait détruite un soir l'année de ses quinze ans. Presque chaque soir du reste de sa vie n'avaient été que douleur et humiliation. Jusqu'au jour presque béni de l'apocalypse ou enfin elle avait put se libérer de son joug. Elle avait honte de penser ainsi. L'épidémie avait provoqué des millions de morts, détruit des vies et des familles. Mais pour elle, ce fut une libération. Et l'apocalypse lui avait amené le valeureux prince charmant sur son cheval blanc qu'elle avait tant attendu pour qu'il vienne la sauver de son bourreau les soirs ou elle gisait seule sur le sol de sa caravane, brisée et honteuse.

Ce prince n'était pas charmant, il était grossier mais il était beau a en crever. Il n'avait pas non plus de cheval blanc, juste une moto. Et il ne l'avait pas sauvée de son tortionnaire, ça elle l'avait fait toute seule. Mais il l'avait sauvée d'une autre manière. En la comprenant, en la respectant, en la protégeant et surtout en l'aimant.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras en soupirant.

\- T'as une sale tête, dit une voix dans son dos. Un problème ?

Elle sursauta en se retournant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, dit elle a Daryl qui entra dans la pièce.

\- T'as pas répondu a ma question.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devait elle lui faire part de ses inquiétudes ? Il s'avança et tira sur sa lèvre pour l'ôter d'entre ses dents.

\- L'abime pas, j'en ai encore besoin.

Il se pencha et remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans son baiser alors que sa langue se mêlait a la sienne que ça la rassura un peu.

\- Dis moi, redemanda t il en rompant le baiser.

\- On va passer du temps seuls tout les deux dans les jours qui viennent... Commença t elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et je sais que tu t'es déjà montré très patient avec moi et j'aimerais vraiment de donner ce que tu veux mais je...

Sa voix se cassa et elle baissa la tête. Il comprit où elle voulait en venir et s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Princesse, tu sais que je ne t'obligerais jamais a faire quelque chose contre ta volonté ?

Il l'obligea a le regarder en lui relevant le menton.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- Oui. Mais un jour, tu en auras marre d'attendre.

Elle vit son visage se fermer et un éclat de colère brilla dans les yeux bleus.

\- Jamais.

Elle fut surprise de sa véhémence et il se radoucit. Passant une main sur son visage qu'il glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Je sais qu'un jour tu me laissera te montrer ce que je ressent pour toi.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour le dire. Il devra lui montrer. Lui montrer la force de ses sentiments et surtout que le sexe pouvait être autre chose que la douleur et peur qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux.

\- Et puis si jamais ce jour n'arrive jamais, continua t il en haussant les épaules. Chacun de tes baisers me combleront jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Elle lui sourit. Putain d'où est ce qu'il sortait toute cette guimauve ? Pas grave, ça avait marché parce qu'elle souriait a nouveau.

\- C'est déjà la fin du monde, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

* * *

Après une reposante ( et sage ) nuit ils se préparèrent a leur départ. Remplissant leur sac a dos de vivre et d'eau. S'armant jusqu'aux dents. Des bidons accrochés au paquetage qu'ils poseront sur Pilpao.

Daryl finissait de tailler une dernière flèche pour son arbalète quand Carol vint lui amener le colt de Théa.

\- Tiens elle a encore oublié de le prendre, lui dit elle. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas s'en servir mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Merci, répondit il en glissant l'arme dans son sac.

\- Comment ça va vous deux ?

\- Ça va.

\- Deux jours tout seuls tout les deux, continua t elle. Ça va être chouette.

\- Deux ou trois.

\- Encore mieux.

Il leva des méfiants vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que je m'inquiète.

\- Y a pas de quoi. On va très bien se débrouiller.

\- J'en suis sure, ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète.

\- Alors pour quoi ?

Il vit choisir ses mots avec soin et il attendit qu'elle veuille bien cracher le morceau.

\- Je sais, par expérience personnelle, a quel point ce que Théa à vécu peut détruire. Je sais que toi aussi tu sais.

Il se renfrogna, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça alors qu'il était de bonne humeur.

\- Carol, tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Non mais je devine. J'en ai vu des filles comme elle dans les centres pour femmes battues. Des filles qui refusent qu'on les touchent, qui ne font confiance a personne. Son père ne faisait pas que la battre n'est ce pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas son père ! Grogna Daryl maintenant franchement énervé.

\- Non, c'était son violeur.

Il s'agita, nerveux.

\- Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?!

\- Parce que je veux être sur que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu vas être seul avec elle pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais lui sauter dessus ? Ça va pas ou quoi ? Jamais je lui ferait ça !

\- Ho mon poussin je sais bien, répondit elle en posant une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Elle te fais tellement de bien, tu mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je voulais juste te dire que si vous avez besoin de parler de ça je suis là.

\- Je t'interdit de lui parler de ça ! Cria t il.

\- Daryl, il faudra bien ça sorte. J'aime Théa moi aussi, garder toute cette douleur au fond de soi ce n'est pas bon.

\- Elle fera comme elle en a envie !

Il en avait assez. Il tourna les talons et sortit a l'extérieur. En colère, il plongea une main dans sa poche et alluma sa dernière cigarette.

De quoi elle se mêlait ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était confié a elle cet hiver pendant la disparition de Théa que cela lui donnait le droit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Et pourquoi elles croyaient toutes les deux qu'il n'était qu'un gros pervers qui allait sauter sur sa copine a la première occasion ?! Il avait déjà dut rassurer Théa a se sujet la veille.

Il avait toujours exécré le viol. Il avait en horreur cette bassesse propre a l'être humain et pensait que les violeurs devaient être traité avec la même violence qu'ils avaient fait subir a leur victimes.

Il avait toujours vu le sexe comme une façon de soulager ses instincts, sans amour ni attachement envers ses partenaires d'une nuit. Mais jamais il ne lui serait venu a l'esprit de le faire contre leur volonté.

Mais avec Théa s'était différent. Avec elle, il voulait prendre son temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait faire l'amour a une femme et pas juste baiser. Mais ce que Théa avait vécu, ça le bouffait de l'interrieur. Mais qu'avait elle vécu exactement ? Il ne le savait pas. Elle était restée assez vague a ce sujet et n'en avait pas reparlé après le lui avoir avoué a la ferme. Du coup des tas d'images et de scénarios tournaient dans sa tête quand il y pensait. Ça le bouffait.

Il ne voulait pas en parler a sa compagne pour ne pas rouvrir les plaies qui commençaient doucement se refermer au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'ouvrait aux autres. Il en avait parlé a Carol cet hiver. Ça lui avait fait du bien a l'époque, de décharger un peu ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Alors qu'il arrivait a la fin de sa clope, il regrettait d'avoir était désagréable avec Carol. Elle voulait juste l'aider comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment il avait du boulot.

Lui qui était de bonne humeur le matin même se sentait maintenant un peu agacé et avait hâte de partir. Il croisa Théa qui allait chercher son cheval.

Elle en revanche avait vraiment l'air ravie et il croisa ses doigts aux siens en descendant dans la coure.

Il siffla et Pilpao trottina jusqu'à lui, venant fourrer son nez dans ses poches pour y dénicher quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent.

\- J'ai rien espèce de glouton, râla le chasseur en lui grattant les oreilles. On trouvera surement de quoi te remplir le ventre en route. Allez canasson, il est temps d'y aller.

Mais l'étalon coucha les oreilles sur son crâne et fit mine de lui tourner le dos.

\- Qu'est qu'elle a cette tête de mule encore ? Grogna Daryl en regardant Théa qui ajustait son sac a dos.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'a force de le traiter de canasson tu allais finir par le vexer, expliqua t elle.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- C'est des conneries.

Il avança la bride qu'il avait dans la main vers la tête de Pilpao mais ce dernier leva haut son encolure.

\- A ta place je m'excuserais, lui dit l'amazone.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Râla le chasseur. C'est un cheval ! Je vais pas le supplier de me laisser monter sur son foutu dos !

Non mais vraiment ! Il adorais cette bestiole mais il n'allais quand même pas s'excuser ! Et puis il ne comprendrais même pas.

\- C'est toi qui voit, continua Théa en haussant les épaules. Moi je te dit qu'il ne te laissera pas monter si tu le traite de canasson. Il a horreur de ça.

Daryl sous-estimait l'intelligence des chevaux et celle de Pilpao encore plus. L'étalon détestait ce mot et réagissait mal a son entente. Cela avait toujours était ainsi depuis tout petit. Surement dut a l'attitude d'Hunter envers lui. Le chef de la troupe avait toujours eut une dent contre le poulain, fils de la jument qui avait tué sa femme par accident. Sans doute le cheval avait il associé ce mot a quelque chose de désagréable puisque l'homme l'avait toujours désigné sous ce colifichet. Ajouté a son caractère aussi mauvais que celui de Théa qui l'avait élevé... La jeune femme eut un frisson désagréable a ces souvenirs.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la scène amusante devant elle. Pilpao s'éloignant de Daryl qui se mit a lui courir après mais qui abandonna au bout de quelques mètres. Il revint vers Théa en bougonnant et balança la bride aux pieds de sa compagne.

\- Débrouille toi, grogna t il. Je vais pas lui courir après !

Amusée, elle ramassa la pièce de cuir et sifflota a son tour. Le cheval vint docilement devant elle et baissa la tête pour qu'elle lui passe la bride.

\- Soit gentil avec Daryl mon beau, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime.

Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de sucre qu'elle tendit a Daryl pour qu'il le donne au cheval. Mais le chasseur, vexé de la voir se faire obéir si facilement, sauta sur le dos de l'étalon.

\- On va voir qui est le chef, dit il en attrapant les rênes.

\- Je ferais pas ça a ta place...

Mais il enfonça ses talons dans les flancs du cheval. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement et Daryl ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva les fesses par terre. Pilpao s'ébroua joyeusement, son célèbre coup-de-cul-spécial-gros-con fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Technique qu'il avait perfectionné a l'époque ou Hunter avait voulu le dresser pour les spectacles avant d'abandonner quand il avait comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais a rester plus de deux minutes sur le dos de l'étalon.

\- ÂNE BÂTÉ ! Hurla Daryl en se relevant.

" _Putain, la honte ! _" Se dit il, le visage rouge de colère. " _Et l'autre elle se marre ! Comme d'habitude ! _"

Théa tentait d'étouffer son rire dans sa main sans y arriver et des larmes de joies brillaient dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Ria t elle. Il a très mauvais caractère.

\- Autant que sa maitresse ! Répondit il. Tu l'as mal élevé cette carne !

Elle laissa libre court a son rire, c'était trop drôle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle cesse de se moquer en croissant les bras et en tapant du pied. Si elle n'était si belle a rire ainsi il aurait fait demi tour et les auraient planté là elle et son poney.

Elle finit par se calmer et tendit a nouveau le morceau de sucre au chasseur.

\- Cesse de bouder et donne lui ça. Après il te laissera peut être monter.

" _ Comment ça peut être ?! _"

De mauvaise volonté, il attrapa la sucrerie et la tendit a l'étalon qui redressa les oreilles. Le cheval prit délicatement le sucre entre ses dents et le mâchonna tranquillement.

\- C'est bon maintenant ? T'as fini de faire ta star ? Grogna le chasseur.

En réponse, Pilpao fourra son nez contre son visage et lui souffla dans les cheveux.

\- Je crois que tu es pardonné, lui dit Théa en souriant.

Comme pour le confirmer Pilpao fit un pas de coté et présenta son dos a Daryl. Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'archer sauta a nouveau a cheval. Il attendit quelques secondes, s'attendant a encore se faire envoyer au tapis mais Pilpao resta tranquille.

Théa, les yeux toujours brillants d'amusement, n'en rajouta pas devant le visage encore vexé de Daryl. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider a grimper derrière lui. Une fois a cheval, elle posa un baiser dans la nuque de Daryl pour lui rendre le sourire.

\- Au moins deux jours tout seuls, souffla t elle. Je suis contente.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire radieux comme il en faisait peu. Son cœur rata un battement.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant arrivera lui aussi presque aussi vite :p

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas la petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !


	28. Chapitre 28

Hello everypony ! Voici la suite et un gros chapitre en plus ! Un peu difficile a écrire, vous comprendrez en le lisant, d'où le délais un peu plus long que ces derniers jours ;) J'espère avoir été a la hauteur pour les deux grosses scènes qui vont suivre. J'aimerais aussi vraiment connaitre vos impressions s'il vous plait :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pilpao galopait tranquillement, chargé de ses deux cavaliers. A travers bois, ils ignoraient les quelques rôdeurs qu'ils croisèrent, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils préféraient savourer le sentiment de liberté qui s'offrait a eux. Daryl en oublia presque tout leurs problèmes, la fin du monde, le danger perpétuel. Théa accrochée a sa taille, il se sentait plein d'énergie et d'espoir.

La forêt et les étendues vertes laissèrent place au bitume de la route. Il se remit au pas, s'approchant des premières maisons. Un petit village enclavé entre les montagnes. Tout était silencieux et calme.

\- Une vrai ville fantôme, dit Théa en rompant le silence.

\- Restons quand même sur nos gardes, aucun endroit n'est épargné par l'épidémie.

Pilpao s'engagea dans la grande rue principale, passant un panneau indiquant qu'ils étaient dans le village de Forest Park. L'après midi était déjà bien entamé et le soleil qui jusque là les avaient frappé de ses rayons brulant, laissait peu a peu la place a de gros nuages gris.

\- On fait le tour, décida Daryl. Si on ne trouve rien on prendra une maison au hasard pour la nuit et on continuera demain. Il va pleuvoir, je ne veux pas rester dehors pendant la nuit.

Encore moins sous la pluie qui réduirait encore plus la visibilité. L'ambiance dans ce village était assez étrange, a la fois d'un calme olympien mais en même temps on avait l'impression qu'un danger pouvait surgir brusquement de derrière l'un des buissons qui bordaient les allées.

Il n'en fut rien et le malaise que Daryl avait ressentit passa rapidement.

\- J'ai faim, gémit Théa dans son dos.

Il entendit effectivement son estomac gargouiller, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- On va faire une pause pour grailler.

Il fit tourner le cheval vers une maison et en fit le tour. Dans le jardin ils seront a l'abri des regards et protégés par la haute clôture en bois. Il stoppa et passa une jambe par dessus l'encolure de Pilpao qui s'était mis a brouter l'herbe en friche. Une fois a terre, il tendit les bras vers Théa pour l'aider a descendre a son tour, mais l'amazone fixait quelque chose par dessus les panneau de bois de la clôture.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda t il.

\- Attend, dit elle en pliant les jambes pour se mettre a genoux sur le dos du cheval. Aide moi.

Il lui prit la main alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Pilpao, nullement gêné, continua d'arracher les hautes herbes alors que sa cavalière se mettait debout sur son dos et qu'elle mis une main en visière devant ses yeux, l'autre tenant celle de Daryl.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Il y a une station essence là-bas, lui apprit elle. En contre bas de la route.

\- Tu pense que les cuves ont encore du carburent ?

\- Je sais pas mais ça vaut le coup d'aller voir, non ?

\- Ouais. Descend avant de tomber.

\- Je faisais ça sur un cheval lancé au galop l'année dernière, je vais pas tom...

Mais Pilpao fit un brusque pas en avant pour attraper une marguerite entre ses dents, déstabilisant sa cavalière. Cette dernière perdit bien évidemment l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Atterrissant dans les bras de Daryl.

\- Je savais que tu faisais tomber toutes les filles dans tes bras, rit elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Reprenant la route alors que les nuages s'accumulaient toujours plus au dessus de leurs tête. Le ciel était d'un gris menaçant quand ils arrivèrent a la station essence aussi vide que le reste du village.

\- Je vais faire le tour, dit le chasseur. Regarde si il y a de l'essence.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment en brique mais toujours aucun signe de rôdeurs et il trouva ça vraiment étrange que ce petit coin tranquille soit vide de danger.

\- Daryl ! Cria Théa de l'autre côté. Les cuves sont pleines c'est incroyable !

Il revint auprès d'elle, la mine contrarié.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- C'est bizarre quand même... Aucun rôdeur, personne... On a jamais vu ça.

\- On s'en fiche, regarde ! Dès le premier jour on trouve de quoi remplir toutes les voitures et le générateur de la prison pour des semaines !

Mais il n'écoutait pas, scrutant les alentours d'un œil méfiant.

\- Daryl ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, y a pas de rôdeurs y a pas de rôdeurs ! Pour une fois qu'on ais sous une bonne étoile profitons en !

\- Hum... Grogna t il sans cesser de regarder autour de lui.

\- Si on trouve un camion en état de marche on pourrait presque rentrer ce soir. On charge Pilpao dedans et on rempli autant de bidons que possible.

Elle fit exprès de proposer un retour a la prison le soir même pour le provoquer et cela marcha au delà de ses espérances car il tourna vers elle un visage outré.

\- Que dal ! Grogna t il. Pour une fois qu'on a pas besoin de se taper tout ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond ou de dormir dans une prison c'est pas pour passer a côté ! On rempli autant de bidons et de récipients qu'on peut et on stock tout dans un des baraques. DEMAIN on cherchera un camion et on fera comme tu as dit. En plus on a pas encore cherché tout ce qu'il y a sur ta liste.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un coursier ? Se moqua Théa.

Il ne releva pas sa moquerie et posa son arbalète a terre avant de détacher leur bidons du dos de Pilpao.

\- Dépêchons, dit il alors que le ciel se mettait a gronder. Il va se mettre a pleuvoir bientôt et j'ai pas envi d'être trempé.

Raté. Moins de dix minutes plus tard des trombes d'eau se mirent a tomber, les trempant jusqu'aux os rapidement. Daryl enfonça la porte de la première maison afin qu'ils y entassent le carburant dans la cuisine. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair déchira le ciel noir, faisant sursauter Théa.

\- On finira plus tard ! Hurla Daryl sous la pluie battante. Mettons nous a l'abri ça devient dangereux !

Inquiet par l'orage, Pilpao s'engouffra sans résistance dans la maison a la suite de sa cavalière et du chasseur. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux alors que le vent se levait.

\- Putain ! S'écria t il en secouant ses cheveux trempés. Quel déluge.

Théa dégoulinait d'eau elle aussi, ses vêtements lui collant a la peau et les cheveux plaqués contre son visage.

\- Faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous, râla t elle en essorant sa tignasse.

La température baissa rapidement et ils se mirent tout les deux a trembloter de froid. Théa trouva quelques serviettes dans la salle de bain tandis que Daryl tentait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, pestant contre ses allumettes humides et récalcitrantes. Enfin l'une d'elle craqua et deux minutes plus tard un feu rougeoyant et réconfortant s'alluma. Tremblante de froid, Théa tendit une serviette a Daryl qui ôtât sa veste et sa chemise pour les faire sécher devant le feu.

\- Enlève tes vêtements aussi, lui dit il en passant la serviette sur sa tête. Sinon tu va retomber malade.

Après une brève hésitation, elle déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser sur ses jambes et le jeta devant le feu sur la grille par feu. Son chemisier alla le rejoindre et elle se retrouva en brassière et shorty, grelotante de froid. Daryl finit d'ôter son pantalon et attrapa l'une des couvertures de son sac.

* * *

Blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le feu et enroulés dans une couverture, ils se réchauffaient gentiment, le grondement du tonnerre en arrière fond a l'extérieur. Le corps de Daryl était bouillant et Théa se colla a lui autant que possible. La nuit était tombée et seul le feu éclairait le salon en plus des éclairs de l'orage qui illuminaient régulièrement la grande pièce.

Pilpao, rapidement sec, ronflait dans un coin de la pièce, la tête basse et appuyé sur trois de ses jambes.

D'abord agacé par le mauvais temps, Daryl finit par apprécier ce coup du sort. Ils étaient au chauds, seuls et Théa était dans ses bras. Tout comme sa partenaire il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les contacts physique. Mais maintenant qu'il se sentait au comble du bonheur avec l'amazone contre lui, il se dit qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé la bonne personne jusqu'à maintenant. Il se délectait de son odeur et de sa chaleur contre lui. Il explorait chaque centimètre de peau a découvert sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Il avait vraiment gagné sa confiance, se dit il alors qu'elle soupirer de bien être contre lui. Comment un homme avait pu lui faire du mal ? Cette réflexion intérieur amenant a nouveau les images qui le hantaient régulièrement. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, tentant de chasser les images déplaisantes. Inconsciente des tourments qui tournaient dans la tête de son partenaire, Théa sentit une torpeur agréable l'envahir.

\- Alethéa ?

\- Hum hum ? Répondit elle, prête a s'endormir ainsi lovée dans les bras chauds de son chasseur.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle ouvrit un œil intrigué.

\- Si tu me demanda ça c'est que la question ne va pas me plaire.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Sans doute pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il t'a fait.

Théa comprit immédiatement de qui Daryl voulait parler et ses épaules se contractèrent malgré elle. Elle se força au calme en soufflant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Grogna t elle. Je n'aime pas en parler.

\- Je sais. Mais ça me bouffe, j'ai besoin de savoir pour que j'arrête d'y penser.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait le visage fermé et les mains crispées autour d'elle.

\- C'est si important pour toi ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- S'il te plais.

Il s'attendait a souffrir en entendant cette histoire et il regrettait d'avoir a lui demander ça sachant que ça serait difficile pour elle, qu'il allait l'obliger a replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il espérait juste qu'elle comprenne les raisons qui le poussait a le lui demander.

\- J'y pense souvent et ça me bouffe, grogna t il.

Elle soupira et tourna a nouveau les yeux vers le feu de cheminée.

\- Ok mais a une condition.

\- Ce que tu veux, dit il, étonné qu'elle accepte si facilement.

\- Après j'aurais moi aussi une question, continua t elle. Tu devra y répondre.

\- Ok.

Satisfaite, elle se cala plus confortablement contre son torse attaqua son récit.

\- Je le considérais vraiment comme mon père au début. J'étais contente car je n'avais jamais eu de papa avant ça. Et j'aimais Louise comme une mère.

\- Et ta vrai mère ?

\- Partie quelques jours après que nous soyons arrivées dans la troupe. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'Hunter lui avait donné de l'argent pour qu'elle parte et me laisse avec eux. Louise ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors a leur façon, ils en ont obtenu un.

\- Pas très légal... Grogna Daryl.

\- Ma mère a signé les papiers pour céder ses droits parentaux a Hunter et Louise. Nous faisions l'école entre nous donc jamais personne n'a cherché plus loin.

\- Ta mère ne te manquais pas ?

\- Si, au début. Mais Louise était si gentille. Plus gentille que ma mère, c'était pas compliqué tu me dira, pour ma mère je n'était qu'un poids qu'il fallait nourrir.

\- Et ton père ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non, ma mère n'en a jamais parlé. Quand a elle, j'ai appris quand j'avais 12 ans qu'elle était morte d'une overdose peu de temps après m'avoir vendue a Hunter. J'ai retrouvé un article de journal dans son bureau qui en parlait.

Il était étonné qu'elle parle de façon si détachée de sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant d'appeler Louise maman. Elle m'a appris a monter a cheval, m'a aimé. M'a montré que la vie s'était autre chose que de vivre dans un appartement crasseux et de ne manger que des pâtes une fois tout les deux jours parce que le peu d'argent qu'on avais partait dans la drogue. J'étais heureuse a cette époque...

Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est Sylvana, la mère de Pilpao qui a tué Louise. Elle même est morte a la naissance de Pilpao. Je crois que la colère de Hunter s'est reporté sur lui en partie. Ce n'était même pas sa faute a Sylvana. Elle a eut peur, je ne me souviens plus de quoi, elle s'est cabrée et a basculée... Louise est morte sur le coup.

Théa marqua une pause et il lui caressa la main du bout des doigts pour l'encourager et lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Bref, je te l'ai dit après ça Hunter a changé. Il a commencé a vraiment boire et j'avais de la peine pour lui. Moi aussi j'étais triste et un soir dans la caravane où je pleurais il est entré dans une colère noire. Je ne me souvient plus très bien mais je sais que j'ai pris une gifle qui m'a a moité assommée. Avec les années c'est devenu de pire en pire. Dès que j'avais le malheur de désobéir, de le provoquer ou de juste le regarder de travers... Il avait toujours une cravache sur lui et je crois qu'il l'utilisait plus souvent sur moi que sur les chevaux. Les autres membres de la troupe ne disaient rien, ils avaient trop peur de perdre leur travail mais j'avais leur soutient le reste du temps. Je crois que sans eux je n'aurais jamais survécus. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou ils ont du me soigner après.

Daryl faisait un vrai effort pour maitriser la colère qui gonflait dans sa poitrine, surtout en sachant que le pire allait venir.

\- Et puis un soir ou il avait bu encore plus que d'habitude. Il est venu dans ma caravane. Je t'épargne les détails...

Elle serra ses doigts dans les siens et prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'avais quinze ans, j'avais peur. Je ne sais pas su quoi faire ou comment réagir. Je l'ai laissé faire. Les autres fois aussi parce que quand je me débattait c'était encore pire. La seule fois ou j'ai résisté il l'a démis une épaule et je n'ai pas pu quitter ma caravane pendant plusieurs jours a cause de mes côtes cassées. Alors je le laissait faire pour que ça se termine plus vite. Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter ça, ou se que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il est envi de... Il disait sans arrêt que j'étais a lui et que ça valait bien le pognon que je lui avait coûté. J'étais sa propriété. J'avais pris la place de Louise quelque part. Une fois j'ai osé poser la question. Je voulais savoir si elle aussi il la frappait et la violait. Il m'a répondu alors que je m'attendais a une gifle. Il avait la main facile parfois mais n'avait jamais eu besoin ou eut envi de la violer. Elle était sa femme, elle l'aimait. Alors que moi je me rebellait sans cesse et avant mes quinze ans je le provoquais a tout bout de champs. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Louise. Je crois que ça la rendu fou.

Elle lui trouvait des excuses en plus... Daryl avala sa salive difficilement et écouta la suite.

\- Quand il venait dans ma caravane, c'était toujours tellement violent. Pas forcement dans les coups mais je me sentais piégée, sale et honteuse a chaque fois. Je cherchais une raison a tout cela. Quelque chose qui aurait expliqué pourquoi je méritais ça.

Il en avait entendu assez. Il sentait qu'elle arrivait au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Il aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que personne ne méritait ça. Mais il préféra l'envelopper dans ses bras.

\- Alors tu vois même si je sais que tu ne me forcera jamais, que tu es l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde, je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi. En tout cas pas pour l'instant, finit elle par dire, le visage collé a son torse. Même si j'en ai très envie.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire revivre ça, souffla t il.

Mais elle haussa les épaules et leva le visage vers lui. Il s'attendait a la voir les yeux brillants de larmes ou avec les traits crispés. Mais rien de tout ça, elle avait presque l'air sereine.

\- C'est pas grave. En fait, ça fait moins mal d'en parler que je n'aurais cru.

Elle frotta son nez et sa joue contre son torse en soupirant.

\- Et puis je suis bien là, en sécurité.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Daryl rumina tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et se rendit compte qu'au final il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire a présent qu'il savait. A part faire son possible pour la rendre heureuse.

* * *

La nuit fut calme et chaude. Et contrairement a ce qu'il avait redouté, aucun cauchemars ne vint perturber leur sommeil. Alors qu'il la regardait dormir paisiblement, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de lui poser ses questions. Sa colère avait disparut, ne laissant qu'une détermination solide pour lui offrir un avenir aussi heureux que possible. Il y mettrait toutes ses forces.

Allongée sur le ventre et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, elle dormait profondément encore. Appuyé sur son coude, il avança une main vers le dos dénudé de sa compagne. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les marques qui zébraient la peau dorée. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil, la chair de poule recouvrit son dos et sa nuque. Il sourit et posa plus franchement sa main sur la peau pour la caresser. Un son délectable sortit de lèvres de Théa.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, souffla t il.

\- Non, je dors encore, gémit elle sans ouvrir les yeux. Continues...

Il se pencha et alla appuyer sa bouche contre sa nuque. Il la sentie frisonner a nouveau. Sa main continua de parcourir la peau des reins alors que ses lèvres picoraient celle de son cou. Elle se laissa faire, gémissant de bien être et l'odeur de Daryl lui emplissant les narines. Ses cheveux lui chatouillait le cou alors qu'il plantait une dent dans la peau tendre, lui envoyant une décharge dans le ventre.

\- Tu sens bon, souffla t il dans sa nuque.

Ses mains et sa bouche explorèrent chaque centimètre de peau auquel il avait accès et se rendit compte a quel point elle avait confiance en lui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle ne l'aurais jamais laissé autant faire. Il la sentait détendue sous ses doigts, frissonnante de plaisir. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne lui demanderais pas d'aller au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait accepter et il respecta sa promesse. Il s'étonnait lui même de sa propre patience et de sa propre tendresse. Il se savait pas capable de faire preuve d'autant d'attention envers une femme.

_" Non, pas une femme. CETTE femme "_ Souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Ses révélations de la veille, bien qu'horrible a entendre, avaient apaisé ses angoisses. Il se sentait juste privilégié qu'elle ai accepté de le partager avec lui, lui prouvant encore une fois sa confiance.

Durant une bonne partie de la matinée, ils trainèrent dans les couvertures devant l'âtre de la cheminée dont le feu était éteint à présent. Ils parlèrent peu mais se câlinèrent beaucoup, profitant de ces quelques heures de légèreté, oubliant leurs problèmes, la peur et la survie, juste quelques heures.

Ils finirent tout de même par se lever, leurs estomacs réclamant un peu de pitance. Le soleil était de retour et leur offrait des rayons chauds et accueillants.

\- Au fait, dit il en s'allumant une cigarette. Tu voulais me poser une question aussi ?

\- J'avais oublié, répondit elle.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle Alethéa ?

\- Parce que c'est ton prénom, grogna t il en haussant un sourcil.

\- D'accord mais tout le monde m'a toujours appelé Théa. C'est quand même plus simple que mon prénom idiot.

\- Moi je ne le trouve pas idiot. C'est même l'inverse.

Il ne développa pas et sortit du jardin en fumant sa clope sous son regard étonné. Il aimait son prénom ? Elle sourit et le rattrapa, glissant ses petits doigts dans les siens, un sentiment de plénitude dans le cœur.

* * *

Daryl trouva une camionnette et y chargea les bidons d'essence tandis que Théa alla explorer les autres maisons. Ses seuls trouvailles furent dans la seule maison barricadée du village. Des planches de bois clouées aux fenêtres l'intriguèrent et elle s'approcha de la porte. Cette dernière céda facilement et s'ouvrit sur un long couloir poussiéreux. Le silence régnait dans la maison et elle s'avança prudemment. La première pièce était un salon avec des matelas au sol. Quelqu'un s'était visiblement barricadé dans cette maison quelques temps. Mais la couche de poussière sur les draps sales montraient que personne n'était venu depuis un long moment. Elle fourra dans son sac les quelques boites de conserves qu'elle trouva entassés dans un coin. Ainsi que la boite a pharmacie et quelques livres qu'elle trouva. Temps pis pour les BD, Carl devra se contenter de ces livres pour s'occuper le soir. Ce village l'angoissait, tout était trop calme et trop silencieux. Elle avait hâte de rentrer.

Leur retour a la prison se fit sans encombre et ils furent accueillis par Rick avec enthousiasme, impressionné par le stock de carburant présent dans la camionnette.

\- Vous avez bien bossés ! Heureux de vous voir, on étaient inquiets.

\- T'en fait pas shérif, répondit Théa en souriant. Daryl était avec moi, il ne risquait rien.

Elle fit un clin d'œil au chasseur qui marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en réponse. Elle laissa les hommes se charger de la camionnette après en avoir fait descendre Pilpao qu'elle ramena dans la grande coure.

\- Théa ! Cria la voix de Carl un peu plus loin.

Elle répondit d'un signe de la main et ôtât la bride de sur la tête de son étalon qui alla brouter l'herbe tendre un peu plus loin.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Carl assis prêt de sa mère sur l'un des bancs de la promenade. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Des BD ?

\- Doucement Carl, intervint Lori. Laisse lui le temps d'arriver !

Mais Théa leur sourit et s'assit a leurs côté en ouvrant son sac a dos.

\- Pas de BD mais quelques livres, désolée bonhomme.

Le garçon pris les bouquins et les examina avant d'ouvrir le premier et de disparaitre derrière.

\- Merci, lui dit Lori. Il avait hâte que vous rentriez.

\- Moi aussi, admit Théa. On a trouvé un village pas très loin mais c'était bizarre. Il n'y avait aucun rôdeur, aucun survivants.

\- Et tu as trouvé ça bizarre ? S'étonna Lori.

\- Mouais c'était... Angoissant. On a tellement l'habitude que tout soit envahit de rôdeurs que trouver un endroit qui ne le soit pas nous a parut étrange. C'était presque a croire que cet endroit avait était épargné par l'épidémie.

Lori lui jeta un regard intriguée.

\- Vous trouvez un endroit sans rôdeurs, sans danger et vous avez peur ? S'exclama t elle. Mais c'est complétement idiot !

Avec le recul, Théa fut finalement d'accord avec elle, en fait ils avaient eut de la chance de faire une expédition sans rencontrer de danger.

\- Je crois qu'on est devenus trop parano, ria t elle.

\- Cette petite escapade semble vous avoir fait du bien, continua Lori en se caressant le ventre. Tu as l'air radieuse.

\- Je vous adore mais passer une nuit sans les ronflements de T-Dog et sans Glenn qui parle en dormant nous a fait du bien.

\- Surtout d'être tout seuls tout les deux, vous en aviez besoin.

\- Oui, surement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fait pour rester enfermer tout les deux. Vous avez besoin d'espace, c'est normal.

\- On ne vas quand même pas renouveler l'expérience trop souvent. ce coup ci on a eu de la chance de ne croiser aucun rôdeurs mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

\- Daryl a été... Gentil ? Demanda t elle en hésitant sur ses mots.

Théa ria.

\- Oui, adorable et aussi grognon que d'habitude !

Elles parlèrent un moment tout les deux, regardant au loin Rick, Daryl et Glenn décharger la camionnette, sereines a l'idée d'avoir de l'eau chaude et de l'électricité pour un long moment dans leur nouveau foyer.

Théa stoppa sa conversation quand elle vit les trois hommes se mettre soudainement a courir a toutes jambes dans leur direction.

Une alarme se mit soudainement a rugir dans l'enceinte de la prison. Un sentiment bien familier d'urgence se fit sentir et la peur coula dans leur veines.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hurla Théa en alerte.

Elle fut sur ses pieds en un quart de seconde. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une vague de rôdeurs passèrent le coin du mur.

\- Merde ! Cria t elle en tirant sur le bras de Lori. Courrez !

Elle poussa Carl et sa mère en avant et fit face aux rôdeurs, dégainant son épée. Elle en tua trois avant de voir qu'ils avaient amené leurs copains. Trop nombreux pour elle seule. Elle choisi la fuite et rattrapa Lori et Carl.

\- Dépêche toi ! Lui cria Lori alors qu'elle lui ouvrit une porte qui menait a l'interrieur de la prison.

Théa s'y engouffra rapidement et Lori referma la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir mais des grognements se firent entendre un peu plus loin devant eux. Carl sortit le revolver de sa ceinture mais Théa lui fit baisser les mains.

\- Non, chuchota t elle. Si tu tire tu vas tous les attirer ici et le couloir est trop étroit. Prend ça.

Elle sortit son lance pierre et le lui donna avec son sac rempli de billes de pierre.

\- Tu bande et tire, ne réfléchit pas, ton œil sait ou ta main doit tirer.

Carl hocha la tête et arma l'élastique tandis que Théa levait son épée, temps pis pour l'étroitesse du couloir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ils avancèrent rapidement en silence mais rencontrèrent très vite les premiers rôdeurs.

\- Putain mais d'où ils sortent ! Râla l'amazone. On avait tout sécurisés !

Carl rata ses premiers coups mais comprit vite comment faire et fit un carnage.

\- T'es super Carl ! L'encouragea l'amazone. Continues !

Elle dégageait le passage aussi mais les mouvements de l'épée étaient entravés par la petitesse du couloir. Et elle qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir vu de rôdeurs durant leur ravitaillement... Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire...

Elle espérait que les autres avaient put se mettre a l'abri. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir Rick, Daryl et Glenn courir vers eux avant qu'ils ne doivent battre en retraite. Des rôdeurs étaient aussi a leur trousse probablement. Mais comment était ce possible ? La prison était sécurisé ! Les morts n'avaient pas put entrer seuls, c'était impossible ! Inquiète pour eux et les autres, elle continua de découper, trancher, décapiter tout ce qui passaient a la portée de son épée.

\- Ici ! Cria Lori en désignant une porte.

Elle la poussa et l'ouvrit en grand. Carl et Théa la passèrent, la refermant au nez des rôdeurs qui se mirent a pousser dessus.

\- Et merde ! Gémit Théa en voyant les bras des rôdeurs empêcher la fermeture de la porte.

Elle eut beau pousser, impossible de refermer ! Carl vint a son renfort mais les rôdeurs s'agglutinèrent derrière.

Un cri déchirant lui parvint derrière elle. Lori s'était mis a hurler en se tenant le ventre.

\- Maman ! Cria Carl sans lâcher la porte. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Putain, putain, putain ! Râla Théa.

Ils devaient refermer la porte d'urgence pour qu'elle puisse venir en aide a Lori qui dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour tenir debout.

\- Carl ! Hurla Théa. Pousse aussi fort que tu peux !

Elle recula, laissant Carl pousser tout seul et leva Excalibur. D'un coup elle trancha les membres dépassant et la porte se referma immédiatement.

Sans perdre un instant elle alla au prêt de Lori qui se tenait toujours le ventre en soufflant.

\- Je crois que le bébé arrive, gémit elle, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Évidemment, se dit Théa. Ça ne serait pas drôle si le bébé avait décidé de naître a un moment moins dangereux et avec Herschel a proximité... Maudissant le destin, Théa soutint Lori et avança.

\- Il faut t'emmener a Herschel, lui dit elle. Ça va aller.

Lori se laissa trainer péniblement, tenant a peine sur ses pieds tant les contractions étaient fortes. Ce n'était pas normal, les contractions ne devraient pas êtres déjà si rapprochées et si fortes. Le cœur battant par l'urgence, Théa enfonça une autre porte et y poussa Lori. Un cul de sac !

\- Et merde !

Elle s'apprêta a faire demi tour mais Lori s'effondra.

\- J'y arriverais pas, gémit elle. Le bébé arrive.

Accrochée a Théa elle se remit a hurler. La panique la prit a la gorge et Théa sentit une énorme nausée secouer son estomac.

\- Accroches toi aux tuyaux, lui dit elle. Et respire.

Elle fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'employa a respirer profondément. Voyant l'amazone hésiter elle pris les devant.

\- Tu peux m'aider a enlever mon pantalon, t'inquiète pas.

Alors ça s'était un comble, grogna Théa dans sa tête. C'est Lori qui la rassurait alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher et elle elle avait peur de lui ôter son fichu jean ! Elle secoua la tête, se donna une claque mental et s'attaqua aux boutons. Tout en tirant sur le vêtement, elle tourna la tête vers Carl qui les regardaient d'un air choqué.

\- Carl, lui dit Théa. Ça va aller, tu m'entend ? Ça va aller !

Elle même ne croyait pas a ses propres paroles ! Comment cela pouvait il aller ?! Elle n'était pas médecin et encore moins gynéco ! Si il y avait un problème elle ne saurait quoi faire.

_" Ok, calme toi. Chaque chose en son temps " _

\- Allonge toi, je vais regarder où en est ton col.

Une fois au sol Théa enfonça aussi délicatement que possible sa main entre les jambes de Lori.

\- J'ai envi de pousser, gémit cette dernière.

Mais Théa secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas assez dilatée, ne pousse surtout pas !

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais, hein ? Demanda Lori.

Théa fixa les yeux épouvantés de son amie. Elle était morte de peur et elle même ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine. Elle s'employa pourtant a la rassurer.

\- J'ai fait pouliner de nombreuses juments mais ça s'arrête la, répondit elle honnêtement. Mais je sais que la nature est bien faite et je sais que ton corps saura quoi faire ! Fais confiance a ton corps !

Lori hocha la tête, un peu rassurée avant de gémir a cause d'une nouvelle contraction. Théa ôtât sa main du corps de Lori, les doigts plein de sang.

Putain c'était VRAIMENT la merde !

\- Lori arrête de pousser, il y a un problème !

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et son corps pousser de lui même.

\- Arrête Lori s'il te plais !

Elle perdait trop de sang. A ce rythme elle allait se vider en quelques minutes. Déjà son visage devenait cireux et sa respiration difficile.

\- Comme pour Carl, souffla t elle. Tu va devoir me faire une césarienne...

L'horreur souffla dans chaque fibre de son corps et son estomac se révulsa.

\- Lori... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'y survivra pas ! Je n'ai pas d'anesthésie, ni d'instruments.

\- Tu as un couteau. Je refuse de laisser mon bébé mourir.

Une terreur sourde s'empara de l'amazone. Ce que lui demandait Lori était au delà de ses forces ! Elle entendais la respiration saccadée de Carl derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas découper sa mère sous ses yeux. Pourtant, malgré elle sa main sortit son couteau de sa ceinture sans y penser.

\- Lori... La seule césarienne que j'ai jamais faite sur un cheval s'est très mal finie... Pilpao a survécus mais pas sa mère... Ne me demande pas ça.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, soit nous mourrons tout les deux soit je meure mais mon bébé vivra. Je refuse qu'il meure, je t'en pris...

Lori attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- S'il te plais, fais le pour le bébé. Je sais que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant, s'il te plais, sauve le mien !

\- Comment... ?

\- Une mère en reconnais une autre, Théa. J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas y arriver.

La mort dans l'âme, Théa accepta. Lori pris le temps de dire au revoir a son fils alors que l'amazone tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres tremblants. Enfin, Lori tourna son visage blanc vers elle.

\- Vas y.

Théa ravala ses larmes et envoya son estomac se faire foutre. Sa main ce fit plus ferme sur son couteau et elle serra les dents.

\- Carl, dit elle au jeune garçon qu'elle entendait sangloter. Retourne toi.

Mais a peine posa t elle le couteau sur la cicatrice de césarienne ayant servie a la naissance de Carl et qu'elle coupa les premiers centimètres de peau que Lori hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, vite rejoint par Carl.

\- Pardon Lori, souffla Théa avant d'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire de la jeune femme de toutes ses forces, l'assommant promptement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Carl.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit inconsciente, répondit Théa en reprenant son couteau. Elle ne souffrira pas. Ne regarde pas !

Elle trancha dans la peau et la chair, ignorant le flot de sang qui inonda ses mains. Mains qu'elle plongea dans la plaie et dans le ventre de Lori. Elle chercha quelques secondes parmi les entrailles avant d'attraper une petite jambe. Le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres, elle tira doucement dès qu'elle ut une bonne prise, tentant de faire abstraction des sanglots déchirants de Carl dans son dos. Doucement, le bébé sortit du ventre de sa mère. Un bras, une tête et un autre bras. Théa ôtât rapidement sa veste et enroula le petit corps dedans puis massa doucement la poitrine du bébé. Enfin le premier cri sortit. Il respirait !

\- C'est une fille, souffla t elle.

Rapidement elle coupa le cordon et serra le bébé contre elle avant de poser deux doigts dans le cou de Lori. Aucun pouls ne battait, l'hémorragie l'avait vidée de son sang et son cœur n'ayant plus rien a pomper, s'était arrêté.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Lori... Carl ! Il faut partir !

Ils devaient partir d'ici avant que les rôdeurs ne les retrouvent. Mais Carl ne bougea pas, il fixait le corps sans vie de sa mère.

\- Carl, viens mon grand. On ne peux plus rien faire, je suis désolée.

\- Je sais.

Le petit faisait vraisemblablement un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se remettre a pleurer. Au bout de son bras son révolver tremblait entre ses doigts. Arme qu'il pointa vers la tête de sa mère.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, je peux m'en occuper.

\- C'est ma mère, répondit il. C'est a moi de le faire.

Au moment ou il appuya sur la détente, Théa vit disparaitre a jamais son âme d'enfant de ses yeux.

\- Ça va aller Carl, lui murmura t elle une fois sortit de la pièce, abandonnant sur place le corps de Lori. Tu es très courageux, je suis fière de toi.

Il serrait fort sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il traversaient les couloirs sombres. L'alarme s'était arrêté et le chemin était libre. Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer aussi mais Théa le sentait bouger contre elle. Elle devait rejoindre le reste du groupe et priait fort pour qu'aucun autre ne soit mort dans cette attaque soudaine. Elle ne se demandait même plus comment les morts avaient pu entrer dans la prison, elle était trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de ce passer et trop inquiète pour Daryl.

Elle pria pour ne croiser aucun rôdeurs, elle ne pourrait les affronter avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle devait déjà mobiliser toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire tomber le bébé de ses bras tremblant.

Évidemment la vie ne lui fit même pas ce petit cadeau et des cadavres surgirent au détour d'un couloir. Elle freina des quatre fers, prête a faire demi tour. Mais Carl arracha sa main de la sienne. Elle le sentit s'emparer de son épée et la sortir de son fourreau. En hurlant, il la fit voler et découpa promptement en deux le premier rôdeur. Carl ne fit pas de quartier et les autres monstres subirent le même sol. La rage et la colère qui brillait dans les yeux du petit garçon lui fit presque peur quand il se retourna vers elle, une dizaine de rôdeurs a ses pieds. L'épée ballante a son côté, trop lourde pour lui maintenant que la rage refluait.

Théa lui un signe de la tête et l'intima a avancer.

Enfin un peu de lumière les guida vers la sortie. Elle entendait des voix derrière la porte devant elle et accéléra le pas. Elle poussa la porte et fut éblouie par la lumière.

Un vent de soulagement souffla a l'intérieur de Daryl en voyant sa compagne sortir du bâtiment. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement. Théa s'avança vers eux, couverte de sang et serrant un petit paquet gigotant contre elle. Le visage ravagé de douleur, elle fixait Rick avec ses yeux brillants de larmes alors que des petits pleures de bébé sortaient du paquet.

\- Elle est où ? Demanda Rick, visiblement choqué. Elle est où ?!

Théa secoua négativement la tête et il virent nettement le sol s'ouvrir sous les pieds du Shérif. Il voulu entrer dans la prison par la porte que venait de prendre Carl et Théa mais l'amazone l'en empêcha.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça, Rick. Je suis désolée.

Rick s'effondra aux pieds de son fils qui se tenait droit et immobile, mais toute la peine du monde brillait dans ses yeux.

Enfin, Théa tourna la tête vers Daryl et il vit un éclair de soulagement passer dans son regard. Il courra vers elle et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- J'ai du faire naitre le bébé, pleura t elle dans son cou. Elle me l'a demandé. Elle m'a supplié.

\- Je suis sur que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, murmura t il a son oreille.

Elle s'écarta, avala sa salive et ses larmes.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t elle.

\- Non. J'ai juste eu la frousse que tu soit blessée. Les rôdeurs ont tout envahit. On a trouvé le grillage ouvert. C'était volontaire... Je vous ai vu entrer dans la prison, on étaient a votre recherche.

La peur faisait trembloter sa voix.

\- Je vais bien, répondit elle d'une voix assurée avant de se tourner vers Herschel. J'ai du faire une césarienne a Lori a sa demande. Elle perdait trop de sang, le bébé serait mort lui aussi si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Elle confia le bébé dans une paire de bras sans regarder de qui il s'agissait puis s'enfuit en courant. Daryl voulu la suivre mais Herschel lui attrapa le bras.

\- Vous devriez la laisser, lui conseilla t il.

Mais Daryl arracha son bras et lui lança un regard coléreux.

\- Elle a besoin de moi ! Grogna t il.

\- Oui, bien évidemment. Mais vous devriez lui laisser quelques minutes.

Daryl obtempéra a contre cœur et regarda Théa disparaitre au coin d'un des bâtiments.

Elle couru un moment avant de se sentir suffisamment loin des autres. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et se laissa tomber assise contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de maitriser sa respiration pour ne pas laisser libre court a sa panique. Ses mains tremblaient et chacun de ses battements de cœur étaient douloureux. Prête a finalement s'offrir une jolie crise de panique, les yeux fermés et les points serrés sur ses paupières a s'en faire mal. L'odeur du sang sur elle la révulsa et un long sanglot lui déchira la gorge. La scène se rejouait dans sa tête, cherchant par tout les moyens de changer ce qui venait de se passer. Mais rien ne ramènerait Lori a la vie ou ne changera le fait qu'elle venait d'ouvrir a vif le ventre de son amie et sous les yeux de son fils. Cette image allait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle était si heureuse le matin même... Comment la vie pouvait elle basculer a ce point en quelques minutes ?

Elle se fit violence pour ravaler sa panique, ça ne servait a rien de craquer et ça lui ferait encore plus mal. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle. C'était Carl.

Immédiatement elle lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y laissa tomber avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Ça va aller, bonhomme, chuchota t elle a son oreille. Tu vas y arriver, tu n'es pas tout seul.

Il s'accrochait a elle, étouffant ses pleurs dans son t-shirt.

\- Ta petite sœur va avoir besoin de toi, continua t elle en le berçant. Je sais que tu es fort, tu l'as déjà prouver.

Elle releva la tête en entendant de nouveaux pas. Elle regarda Daryl s'assoir a ses côtés, apportant son soutient silencieux.

Putain de vie.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant est déjà en partie écrit mais j'ignore la date de sa publication. Ça peut être demain comme la semaine prochaine :p

N'hésitez a me laisser vos impressions en review et a très vite !


	29. Chapitre 29

Un peu compliqué a écrire ce chapitre, il s'y passe plein de chose et j'aimerais vraiment votre avis après votre lecture !

En espérant que vous allez passer un bon moment en lisant !

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

\- Avec quoi allons nous la nourrir ? Demanda Glenn.

\- Il faut trouver rapidement du lait sinon elle va mourir, répondit Herschel.

\- Il faut faire le tour des commerces, des crèches...

\- Non, répondit Maggie. Lori m'avait déjà demandé de chercher partout. Tout a été dévalisé...

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le réfectoire et tentaient tant bien que mal d'organiser la suite des choses. Inutile de compter sur Rick. Le shérif avait basculé. Ne supportant pas la mort de sa femme, il était partit armé d'une machette dans les entrailles de la prison, l'œil fou et empli d'un besoin de violence. Tous l'avaient laissé faire, eux même choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La culpabilité les écrasait aussi, ils savaient qu'ils avaient été négligeant. En laissant s'enfuir Andrew. Car il était le responsable de ce massacre, de ce gâchis. En silence et en cachette, il avait attiré les rôdeurs de façon stratégiques, les entassant devant une grille qu'il avait ouvert au dernier moment. Les monstres avaient déboulé en force dans la coure et certains couloirs qui jusque là étaient surs. Surpris et dépassés par le nombre, ils avaient été obligés de tous s'éparpiller chacun de leur côté. Daryl, Rick et Glenn étaient malheureusement très loin de la coure. Le temps qu'il traversent les nombreuse grilles les séparant des autres il était trop tard. Ils avaient néanmoins étaient guidés par Axel et Oscar qui les avaient mené dans les sous sols pour débrancher l'alarme qui hurlait, attirant toujours plus de rôdeur. Dans la petite pièce ils y découvrirent Andrew qui s'y cachait. Daryl n'avait pas fait de quartier et le prisonnier avait fini sa vie sur une veine tentative de tuer le chasseur.

Partant a la recherche des autres avec la peur au ventre, ils avaient tout d'abord retrouvé Herschel, Maggie et Beth. Et malheureusement le cadavre a moitié dévoré de T-Dog. Le cœur meurtri par la peur de ne pas retrouver Théa avec les autres, Daryl n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué l'absence aussi de Carol. Prêt de T-Dog, un foulard et un couteau appartenant a son amie ne lui laissèrent aucun doute sur la mort de cette dernière. La panique grimpait en flèche dans tout son être, ils étaient déjà en train de se répartir pour fouiller la prison quand l'amazone était apparue avec Carl accroché a sa main et le petit paquet gigotant dans ses bras.

Le soulagement fit vite place au désespoir quand il comprit.

3 morts dans leur groupe. Hors de question que le bébé de Lori soit le quatrième. Pas aujourd'hui !

\- Il faut repartir ! Grogna le chasseur qui brulait de faire quelque chose, tout plutôt que de rester ici a attendre.

\- On ne peux pas partir a l'aveuglette comme ça ! On est moins nombreux, on est vulnérables, déclara Maggie. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je sais où on peux trouver tout ce dont aura besoin la petite, dit Théa.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Pas trop, on peux faire l'aller retour dans la journée si on ne rencontre pas de problème en route.

Restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, l'amazone assise dans un coin se redressa et leva un visage blanc mais déterminé vers eux.

\- Je suis sure a 100% d'y trouver du lait en poudre, des couches et des vêtements pour bébé.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, envisageant cette piste. Mais Théa les pressa, agacée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Ils devaient partir maintenant ! Et elle serait du voyage, elle seule savait où aller.

\- Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ? Demanda Daryl. Tu ferais peut être mieux de te reposer, tu es toute blanche.

\- Oui je suis sure, répondit elle d'une voix ferme. Je veux faire quelque chose pour Lori. Nous prendrons le temps de pleurer nos morts plus tard.

Pourtant son visage la trahissait, l'assurance qu'elle affichait était loin d'être ressentit.

\- D'accord, on vas y aller tout les deux. Je vais mettre de l'essence dans le pickup.

\- Je veux venir avec toi ! Demanda Carl.

Mais Théa ne lui accorda pas un regard et se contenta de refuser sèchement.

\- C'est trop dangereux, Carl.

Ils furent surpris de la voir si désagréable envers Carl, elle qui d'habitude s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec le gamin. Personne ne fit de réflexion, ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. L'amazone semblait réellement très affectée et n'adressa plus la parole a personne, ne croisa le regard de personne et évita tout particulièrement de poser les yeux sur le bébé.

En moins de deux minutes, ils furent prêt a partir. Daryl fut étonné de la voir accrocher son colt a sa ceinture volontairement, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

\- En route, Princesse, dit il en se mettant derrière le volant.

Elle grimpa a ses côtés et il démarra dans un nuage de poussière.

\- C'est où ? Lui demanda t il.

\- A la périphérie d'Atlanta.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- C'est là ou ma troupe c'est installée juste avant l'épidémie.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi banche et ne semblait pas ravie de retourner là-bas. En fait, on avait presque l'impression qu'il allait la conduire a l'échafaud.

\- Tu sais, je suis sur qu'il y a d'autre endroits où on peux trouver du lait et des couches, essaya t il. On est pas obligés d'aller là-bas.

\- On perdrais du temps a chercher alors que je sais qu'il y auras ce qu'il faut dans la caravane de Danielle. Elle a eut un bébé juste avant l'épidémie.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le reste de la route, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour lui indiquer le chemin. Au bout de deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent en vu d'un immense terrain a l'écart de la ville. Quand elle lui avait raconté sa vie d'avant, il s'était imaginé une espèce de cirque avec chapiteau mais cela ressemblait plus a une petite fête foraine. Il y avait plusieurs petits stands, de la pêche au canard, des stands de tir, des petits manèges pour les enfants. Au milieu de tout cela il y avait une grande arène a ciel ouvert entourée de gradins. C'était très coloré, dans une ambiance médiévale. Tout était sens dessus dessous mais il imaginait sans problème les dizaines de familles qui venaient passer un bon moment un dimanche après midi et voir le spectacle. Tout était étrangement calme, pas l'ombre d'un rôdeur dans les environs.

\- Les caravanes sont derrières, lui dit Théa.

Elle passa a travers les stands sans les regarder, le visage fermé. Il la rattrapa et lui prit le bras.

\- Alethéa, ça va ?

\- Oui, s'il te plais faisons vite, je ne veux pas rester ici plus que nécessaire.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien mais il n'insista pas. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Revenir ici... Après tout ce qui s'était passé... Et sachant quel cauchemar elle avait vécu ici durant des années...

Il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la suivre. Un peu a l'écart, ils trouvèrent toute une rangée de caravanes garées les une a coté des autres.

\- Laquelle était la tienne ? Demanda t il par curiosité.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas la mienne qui nous intéresse mais celle ci.

Elle désigna une caravane peinte toute en vert. La porte était grande ouverte et l'interrieur était tout retourné. Les meubles renversés, la vaisselle cassée sur le sol.

\- Pendant que tu cherche je vais jeter un œil dans les caravanes, dit le chasseur. Je vais peut être trouver des médicaments.

\- Ok.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se mit a fouiller parmi les débris, fourrant dans son sac a dos ce qu'elle trouvait et il sortit de la caravane. Poussé par la curiosité, il observa la rangée de caravanes. Elles étaient toutes décorées de motifs différents. De la plus fleurie a la plus colorée, formant un joli tableau, gâché par du sang éclaboussé un peu partout, quelques corps décomposés, des membres humains et chevalins de ci de là. La nature avait repris ses droits, les herbes hautes et la végétation envahissait petit a petit les véhicules. Il les observa une a une. La dernière de la rangée était toute bleu avec une grande tête de cheval peinte sur le coté. Sans trop de mal il devina que celle ci était celle de Théa. Il s'y dirigea.

La porte était grande ouverte. Dans celle ci aussi tout était retourné et cassé. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison en voyant quelques photos encadrées au mur, les seules qui n'avaient pas été arrachées du mur. Il y voyait Théa sur plusieurs d'entre elles. A cheval, avec des amis ou des enfants venu voir le spectacle. Il sourit devant celle ou elle était habillée d'une tenue d'indienne et le visage peinturluré de peinture de guerre. Elle avait l'air heureuse, impossible de deviner de ce qui se tramer dans cette caravane presque chaque soir. Pourtant, en regardant attentivement, il voyait une légère différence dans le regard de l'amazone sur les photos les plus récentes. Quelque chose qui hantait les yeux verts.

Il fronça le nez, une pointe de colère lui titillant l'estomac. Il s'obligea au calme et continua son examens des photos, il y en avait une aussi ou elle était toute petite, environ 7 ou 8 ans aux côtés d'une femme plus âgée et aux cheveux grisonnant. Elle était assise sur ses genoux et serrait son cou entre ses petits bras. Il la trouva vraiment adorable, ses taches de rousseurs éclatants sous ses yeux rieurs et brillants. Était ce la femme qui l'avait recueillie ? Louise ?

Fasciné, il continua. Une autre photo montrant Théa âgée d'une d'une quinzaine d'année aux côtés d'un joli poulain a qui elle donnait le biberon. Il reconnut la crinière argenté de Pilpao. Il devrait peut être en prendre quelques une, se demandant si cela ferait plaisir a sa compagne de récupérer certaines de ces photos. Il fit un pas en avant mais son pied marcha sur quelque chose qui craqua. Il recula et se pencha. C'était un autre cadre. Il attrapa l'objet et en chassa les débris de verre avant d'en tirer la photo.

Théa y figurait aussi, il estima qu'elle devait être un peu plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, 19 ou 20 ans peu être. Elle souriait de toutes ses fossettes en serrant un petit garçon dans ses bras qui lui même tenait la peluche de Bambi que Daryl avait vu dans les affaires de Théa. Le bambin devait lui avoir un an environ. Une masse de cheveux noirs comme Théa, les mêmes fossettes sur les joues rebondies. Mais surtout les mêmes immenses yeux verts éclatants.

Le cœur battant, mille questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui. La caravane était retournée mais il reconnu parmi les objets cassés et autres débris des traces prouvant qu'un bébé ou un jeune enfant avait vécu ici. Quelques jouets poussiéreux dans un coin, des vêtements de petite taille et un berceau en bois caché sous une armoire renversée.

Il se redressa et regarda a nouveau la photo de Théa avec Louise puis celle qu'il avait dans les mains. Aucun doute. Le bébé était celui de Théa. C'était son portrait craché. Où était il aujourd'hui ? Et surtout qui était le père ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aimerait pas les réponses a ces questions.

Il ne pu s'interroger plus longtemps qu'un hurlement de terreur pure lui vrilla les tempes. Fourrant la photo dans sa poche, il sortit en trombe de la caravane.

\- Alethéa ! Hurla t il.

Un nouveau cri lui répondit et il se dirigea dans sa direction. Il trouva Théa. Assise par terre et rampant sur le sol en arrière, les yeux fixés sur un rôdeur qui s'avançait vers elle. Les tripes a l'air et qui pendaient sur ses genoux, il ouvrait la bouche en grognant, tendant les bras vers la jeune femme qui hurlait a s'en exploser les poumons.

\- Tue le ! Cria t il.

Mais elle l'entendit pas, trop prise par sa terreur. Il ne chercha pas a comprendre pourquoi un simple rôdeur la terrifiait a ce point et couru dans sa direction, son couteau a la main. Il fut sur lui en quelques enjambées et transperça son crâne en faisant gicler le sang. Le monstre s'effondra aux pieds de Théa qui ne cessa pourtant pas de crier. Les yeux fixés sur le cadavre et le visage aussi blanc que lui.

\- Alethéa !

Il dut crier a son tour et la secouer pour qu'elle cesse d'hurler. Tombant a genoux devant elle pour faire barrage entre elle et l'objet de sa peur. Elle cessa enfin de crier mais sa respiration resta sifflante et précipitée. Il parvint enfin a accrocher son regard.

\- Qu'est qui t'arrive ?! Grogna t il. Ce n'est qu'un rôdeur !

Mais elle tomba tremblante dans ses bras, s'accrochant a lui comme a une bouée.

\- C'est Hunter, souffla t elle entre deux hoquets de sanglots qui bloquaient dans sa gorge. C'est Hunter...

Ok, il comprenait a présent. Il la serra contre lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras et lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

\- Tout vas bien, c'est fini. Il est mort. Il te fera plus de mal.

Évidemment, se retrouver en face de son bourreau, les intestins a l'air et transformé en zombi ne pouvait pas avoir un autre effet sur elle.

\- Ça va, je suis là. Ça va aller. On va partir d'ici.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent au bouts de longues minutes et les pleurs se tarirent. Il l'installa plus confortablement contre lui, faisant toujours barrage entre elle et Hunter.

\- Je pensais l'avoir tué, renifla t elle contre son torse. Quand l'épidémie a commencé. Je pensait l'avoir tué.

\- Tu ne savais pas encore qu'il fallait viser la tête c'est ça ? Demanda t il.

\- Non... C'était la panique dans le camps. Personne n'a compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai pas réfléchit. J'avais peur et je ne pensais qu'a Pilpao. Alors j'ai pris mon sac, mon lance pierre et mon épée pour courir aux écuries. Je suis monté sur lui et j'ai voulu m'enfuir loin. Tout mes collègues étaient déjà morts ou en train de se faire dévorer, je pouvais rien faire pour eux.

\- C'est pas ta faute, souffla t il en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Elle semblait partit pour lui raconter, alors il la laissa parler. Il espérait que cela lui ferait du bien.

\- Mais Hunter me cherchait, il voulait que je parte avec lui. Mais moi je voulais pas. Il m'a trouvé aux écuries alors que j'allais partir. Quand j'ai refusé il attrapé ma jambe et a voulu me faire descendre de cheval de force. Je pouvais pas partir sans Pilpao mais il m'a arrachait les rênes des mains. Il criait, il hurlait que j'étais a lui. Que vivante ou morte je lui appartenait. J'ai pas réfléchit. Des rôdeurs étaient entrés dans l'écurie. Ils allaient faire du mal a Pilpao. Mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher, il était devenu fou ! Alors j'ai eu le réflexe de lui planter l'épée en travers du ventre. C'était lui ou nous... J'ai pas réfléchit...

\- Tu as eu raison.

\- C'est seulement sur la route pour venir ici que j'ai réalisé qu'il avait dut se transformer en rôdeur. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait toujours ici !

Elle fut secouer d'un nouveau tremblement et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Quel traumatisme pour elle... Ils n'auraient jamais dut venir ici ! Il le lui fit part en grognant mais elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est moi qui a voulu venir ici, j'avais envi de revenir depuis un moment. J'y pense depuis qu'on est arrivé a la voulais récupérer quelque chose dans ma caravane, avoua t elle.

\- Ça ?

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit la photo qu'il tendit a Théa. La jeune femme prit l'image avec mille précautions dans sa main et un nouveau sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge en posant les yeux sur le bébé.

\- Connor... Souffla t elle en passant tendrement un doigt sur le visage juvénile.

Elle s'abreuva de la photo, les yeux fixés sur le bébé avant de la plaquer contre son cœur.

\- Merci.

\- C'est ton fils ? Demanda t il.

Elle hocha la tête en portant a nouveau la photo devant ses yeux.

\- A force de venir dans ma caravane les soirs ou Hunter avait trop bu, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je suis tomber enceinte.

Il soupira, ravalant sa colère qui de toute façon n'avait plus lieu d'être, il ne pourrait rien changer.

\- C'était mon petit trésor, continua t elle. Mon rayon de soleil. Il est mort quand il avait deux ans.

Sa voix trembla un peu mais elle ne se remit pas a pleurer.

\- C'était avant ? Demanda t il.

\- Avant l'épidémie oui. Trois ans avant. Il avait des problèmes au cœur. Un soir il s'est endormis et a fait une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil. Je l'avait dans mes bras cette nuit là...

Quel horreur se dit Daryl. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa peine et son désespoir ce jour là.

\- Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que les coups qu'Hunter m'avait donné pendant ma grossesse étaient responsables de ses problèmes cardiaque et donc indirectement de sa mort.

Daryl éprouva encore plus de haine envers cet homme si c'était possible. Ce monstre avait continué de lui taper dessus alors qu'elle attendait son propre enfant.

\- A partir de ce jour là je ne l'ai plus jamais laissé me toucher, continua t elle. A cause de lui j'ai perdu mon bébé. Les viols et la violence ce n'était rien a côté de ça. Heureusement, j'avais la troupe, ils m'ont aidé et soutenue mais c'était trop tard...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Demanda t il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ça fait mal d'en parler, Daryl... Tellement mal. Mais tu sais tout maintenant...

\- Partons d'ici.

Il l'aida a se relever, restant entre elle et Hunter. Il attrapa le sac de Théa contenant les affaires de bébé et la soutint jusqu'à la voiture. Elle était molle entre ses bras, vidée et au bord du malaise. Mais elle serrait la photo contre elle et gardait les yeux fixés au sol, refermant définitivement cette page de sa vie.

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut tout aussi silencieux que l'aller. Daryl voyait Théa du coin de l'œil garder les yeux fixés sur la photo durant un long moment avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieur de son blouson en soupirant. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, apportant un soutient silencieux. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens.

La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent sans encombre a la prison. En garant le pick up, il se dit que la journée avait été plus que longue et difficile. Il avait hâte d'aller se coucher, qu'ils prennent un peu de repos et qu'ils oublient cette journée catastrophique.

Mais avant ils apportèrent leur précieux butin dans leur bloc.

\- On a trouvé tout ce qu'il faut ! Scanda Daryl en vidant le contenu du sac sur la table.

Trois pots de lait en poudre, des biberons, des couches et des vêtements de petite taille s'étalèrent. Bath attrapa le lait et un des biberons qu'elle s'empressa de préparer. L'eau était déjà prête et chaude. Le bébé pleurait dans les bras de son grand frère qui la berçait maladroitement.

\- Donne, lui demanda Daryl en tendant les bras vers lui.

Carl lui passa le bébé et Bath le biberon. La petite ne fit pas de résistance et accepta immédiatement la tétine. Elle tira goulument dessus en poussant des soupir de bonheur, faisant sourire tout le monde. Personne ne fit de commentaire mais tous virent que la blancheur du visage de Théa avait atteint un autre stade.

\- Bah voilà... Chuchota Daryl. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? Demanda t il a Carl.

\- Non... J'ai pensé a plusieurs choses. Comme Lori... Ou Sophia, Carol... Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça viendra.

Théa resta a l'écart mais observa son partenaire marcher doucement autour de la pièce en donnant le biberon au bébé. Il avait les yeux fixé sur elle, une tendresse inattendue dans le regard. Elle aurait pu être touchée et attendrie de le voir ainsi, berçant et nourrissant avec plaisir un nourrisson. Mais elle avait bien trop mal au cœur. Ils étaient tous réunis autour du chasseur. Sauf elle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Oppressée, l'air se fit étouffant autour d'elle. Elle sentait l'angoisse lui écraser la poitrine et une boule grossir dans sa gorge.

\- C'est une petite dure a cuire, sourit Daryl sans cesser de donner le biberon. Ça lui vas bien, non ?

S'en fut trop pour Théa qui quitta la pièce presque en courant. Elle couru jusqu'aux douches alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était elle revenue là-bas ?! Elle s'était cru assez forte pour affronter ça. Revoir cet endroit et ces lieux. Elle pensait avoir tout enfouis suffisamment profond pour réussir mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. La peur et la souillure avaient ressurgis avec force a l'instant même ou elle avait mis un pied sur le terrain. Elle avait lutter contre les flash que sa traitre de mémoire avait envoyé dans sa tête. Et Hunter en rôdeur... C'était trop.

Elle se sentait tellement sale, tellement faible.

Elle alluma l'eau de la douche et se jeta sous le jet d'eau froide toute habillée. Ce n'était pas assez. Elle commença a tirer sur ses vêtements, prise d'une irrépressible envie de se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang comme a l'époque. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol et augmenta la pression de l'eau.

L'angoisse lui coupait la respiration et sa peau la brulait. Sa tête explosait de l'interrieur. Luttant pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos et sursauta violemment quand une paire de main attrapa les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer de se griffer jusqu'au sang.

\- Que fais tu ?! Scanda la voix de Daryl. Arrêtes, tu vas te faire mal !

Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche alors qu'elle se débattait, ignorant ses vêtements qui se retrouvèrent trempés sous l'eau froide. Il voulu éteindre le robinet mais elle le supplia de laisser l'eau s'écouler.

\- Je dois laver... Soufflait elle entre deux respirations difficiles. Sale...

\- Tu n'es pas sale, Alethéa, grogna t il en tendant une main vers le robinet pour mettre de l'eau chaude avant qu'elle n'attrape la mort.

Elle s'accrochait a lui, indifférente d'être complétement nue devant lui. Au contraire elle se pressait contre lui.

\- Calme toi, dit il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle s'y blottie, prenant conscience que s'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. La peur disparaissait dans ses bras, l'angoisse devenait moins forte, elle en voulait plus.

Un peu perdu et ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider, Daryl approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra des mots rassurants, lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire du mal. Il la sentit lever le visage vers lui et happer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Surprit du baiser presque violent qui s'en suivit. Encore plus quand il sentit ses mains s'attaquer a la boucle de sa ceinture puis aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle arracha presque de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Alethéa, grogna t il en rompant le baiser. Qu'est ce que...

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se débarrassa de sa chemise, la déchirant en l'ôtant de ses épaules et qu'elle le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

\- S'il te plais, supplia t elle en tirant sur ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre se débattant avec le bouton de son pantalon.

Il ne comprenait pas. Que cherchait elle ?

\- Princesse, dit il en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas en état...

Elle frottait son corps frêle contre lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse, lui coupant quelques connexion dans son cerveau perdu.

\- S'il te plais, répéta t elle alors qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes.

Elle plaqua a nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, cherchant a aller a la rencontre de sa langue. Il la lui offrit, l'excitation prenait le dessus sur ses inquiétudes. Électrisé par les râles qui sortaient de sa gorge, il y partit a l'assaut et abandonna sa bouche pour plonger la sienne dans son cou. Elle tremblait entre ses bras. D'excitation ou de peur ?

Son cerveau eut un sursaut de conscience et il chercha a reculer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, ça serait profiter de la situation et de son état psychologique du moment visiblement perturbé.

Mais elle enfonça ses mains dans ses épaules pour le retenir.

\- S'il te plais Daryl... Souffla t elle.

\- Princesse... Tu as peur je le sens... Je ne veut pas faire ça alors que tu n'en a pas envie.

\- Oui, j'ai peur. Mais j'en ai envie.

Daryl hésitait, il était hors de question qu'elle le face sous la contrainte. Il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Pas dans les douches, pas alors qu'elle était morte de peur. Il n'était pas psy lui ! Il ne savait pas si céder a sa demande était bien. Il avait peur des conséquences, de faire plus de mal que de bien. Elle sentit son hésitation et plongea les yeux dans les siens. Il pouvait voir les gouttes d'eau accrochés à ses cils, mais aussi une détermination sans faille derrière la peur.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir peur toute ma vie, dit elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime.

Ces deux petits mots déclenchèrent en lui une vague brulante d'amour et de tendresse qui le secoua tout entier. La bouche chaude qu'elle posa sur la sienne et la langue qu'elle glissa a travers ses lèvres eurent raison de ses dernière hésitations. La paire de jambes qu'elle enroula autour de ses hanches n'aida absolument pas et éteignit le dernier neurone encore actif dans son cerveau. Alors, avec mille et infinies précautions, il s'enfonça en elle.

Sensation divine, il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser éclater sa jouissance immédiatement. Attentif a sa réaction et a ne pas lui faire mal, il attendit une réaction, terrifié a l'idée d'être rejeté ou qu'elle panique. Mais d'elle même elle se mouva contre lui, bougeant les hanches pour aller a sa rencontre, les doigts accrochés a ses épaules. Soulagé et le cœur douloureux a force de battre a un rythme effréné, il l'accompagna et laissa les sensations exploser en lui. C'était fort et puissant. La tête lui tourna quand des gémissements sortirent de la bouche de sa partenaire. Elle se cambrait contre lui, grognait de plaisir et il plongea tout entier en elle, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

\- Daryl...

Il l'entendait gémir son nom, envoyant des frissons violents dans son dos. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement et il mit tout son amour dans le baiser qu'il lui offrit, dévorant les lèvres roses et chaudes. Elle se resserrait autour de lui, se tendait de plus en plus.  
Il ne savait plus où il était, il n'était plus que sensations divines, que chaleur et amour.

Des étincelles explosèrent dans son ventre et sa tête quand il la sentit enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau et qu'un cri étouffé résonna contre sa bouche. Il la suivit immédiatement dans sa jouissance et dut faire preuve d'une volonté puissante pour que ses jambes tremblantes ne lâchent pas.

La tête dans le creux de son cou, il écouta leurs deux cœurs reprendre un rythme normal alors qu'elle caressait son dos et ses cheveux tendrement. Il releva la tête pour plonger dans les iris verts.

Il n'aurait pas su décrire ce qu'il y voyait. Amour, confiance, reconnaissance, bonheur... ? Pas de regret, pas de peur, pas de doute. Ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il était perdu pour toujours. Son cœur et son âme ne lui appartenait plus. Il appartenait tout entier a cette femme.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t il.

* * *

Vous l'avez attendu cette scène hein ? :D J'espère qu'elle aura été a la hauteur.

Je dois faire un point sur comment je vais tourner la suite mais ça arrivera vite aussi je l'espère.

Là ace stade j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis ! Il s'est passé plein de chose et pas mal de révélations.


	30. Chapitre 30

Un peu de guimauve ça vous dit ? :p Vous allez être servis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Le visage dans son cou, il frottait son nez dans ses cheveux, goutait du bout de la langue la peau sucrée, écoutait le souffle tranquille qui sortait de ses lèvres. Il était bien, le cœur gonflé et l'esprit apaisé. Il avait terriblement chaud, son corps ainsi collé au sien mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé. Il ne quittait son cou que pour picorer ses lèvres et jouer avec sa langue.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si sereine qu'a cette instant. Son corps alangui et entremêlé au sien avait un gout de paradis. Il avait été inquiet, quand il était redescendu de son petit nuage dans les douches, qu'elle regrette, qu'elle le rejette. Mais au contraire, elle s'était accrochée a lui, le regard empli de reconnaissance mêlé de fatigue. Alors, il les avaient enroulés dans des serviettes et l'avait emmenée dans leur chambre.

Elle s'était rapidement endormie, restant accrochée et blottie contre lui, vaincue par la journée de fou qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais il avait compris qu'elle venait réellement de tourner une page de sa vie.

Il l'avait regardé dormir un moment, le corps envahit par un flot de sentiments nouveaux. Il ne chercha même pas a comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, il se contenta de savourer la plénitude qui se répandait lentement. Allongé sur le dos et la jeune femme endormie sur lui, il repensa au jour ou il l'avait trouvée dans la forêt. Et réalisa le chemin parcouru depuis. Pas une seconde depuis ce jour il n'avait regretté de l'avoir ramenée au camps. Il ne croyait pas en l'âme sœur ( l'amour en revanche il dut bien admettre que oui, a présent il y croyait ) mais dans la forêt ce soir là, quelque chose l'avait poussé a venir en aide a cette cinglée avec son épée et son cheval.  
Pas si cinglée au fond, se dit il en souriant tout seul dans le noir de sa chambre. Car quand on savait, qu'on connaissait le passé de Théa, on ne pouvait que se dire qu'elle était incroyablement forte. En fait, il était admiratif de ce petit bout de femme. Car malgré tout, elle avait survécu. Survécu a son enfer dans la troupe, a la perte de son enfant. Survécu a l'apocalypse. Et elle avait encore la force d'aider les autres, de participer a la survie du groupe.  
Dans les moments ou la vie leur foutait un peu la paix, il voyait sa nature profonde reprendre le dessus. Elle riait, plaisantait, boudait, se battait avec de la nourriture, se faisait rattraper par son âme d'enfant. C'était cette Théa là qu'il aimait aussi, celle qui lui retournait les tripes juste avec son rire.

Il s'était endormit sur cette pensée, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Ce fut elle qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Sa petite main glissant et dessinant des arabesques sur son torse. Il ouvrit un œil pour la découvrir face a lui, le menton posé sur sa main et a moitié allongée sur lui. Elle sourit de le voir réveillé mais il referma les yeux et la tira a lui. Elle ne résista pas quand il la renversa sur le matelas et s'installa au dessus d'elle, plongeant dans son cou pour y nicher son nez et respirer son odeur.

\- C'est quoi cette obsession bizarre que tu as pour mon cou ? rit elle alors que son souffle lui chatouillait la peau.

Il grogna contre sa gorge et l'explora pendant qu'elle baladait ses doigts dans son dos et ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches de sa nuque.

Ce matin ils pouvaient pleinement profiter de ces quelques instants rares de calme et de bonheur, sachant que cette journée aussi serait difficile. Ils devaient sécuriser la prison, trouver les brèches, nettoyer les couloirs infestés, enterrer leurs morts...

Il chassa cette pensée, pour le moment égoïstement il voulait profiter encore du corps chaud contre lui. Pressé contre elle, il avait envie de plus, d'explorer, de toucher, de gouter. La veille il n'avait pas pu, mais maintenant il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Parce que c'était plus facile de le montrer que de le dire pour lui.

Mais avant il plongea dans les iris verts.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda t il.

\- Je suis a toi.

Un frison violent lui traversa l'échine et il grogna de plaisir. Il descendit un peu, embrassant toute la peau qui était a sa portée, ayant l'impression de partir a la découverte d'une terre inconnue. Elle ne l'avais jamais laissé aller si loin alors il explora, découvrant que son ventre et sa poitrine étaient eux aussi couvert de taches de rousseur mais vides de cicatrices. Il nicha son nez sous chacun de ses seins, mordilla la peau douce, compta les côtes avec sa langue, titilla le nombril. Enhardi, il descendit encore, embrassant les pointes de ses hanches et frotta son nez le long de sa cuisse. Puis il remonta, soufflant dans la toison brune entre ses jambes, une main allant dessiner le contour de l'un de ses seins.  
Attentif a ses réactions, il écoutait avec bonheur ses soupirs appréciateurs et se délecta du frison et de la chair de poule qui recouvra sa peau, des jambes qui tremblotèrent et de sa respiration qui se fit courte. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre contre ses côtes.  
Elle sentait tellement bon, tellement différent de la puanteur de la mort qui régnait dehors. Il adora se perdre dans cette odeur, oubliant tout, savourant toutes les sensations que chacun de ses râles provoquaient en lui.

\- Daryl...

Il remonta, écartant ses cuisses pour s'y faufiler, son corps s'imbriquant encore parfaitement au siens. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_" Elle peut bien parler de mon obsession pour son cou, _se dit il. _Elle, elle passe son temps les mains dans mes cheveux ! "_

Tirant sur ses mèches, elle le remmena vers son visage et il lui dévora la bouche, explorant chaque recoin de sa langue, ravi de la voir répondre au baiser avec enthousiasme. Encore plus quand il la sentit commencer a remuer timidement les hanches, frottant son bassin au sien. Son érection était déjà bien en forme et maintenant elle devenait carrément douloureuse.  
Mais il avait envie de jouer un peu, de la faire languir.

Il quitta sa bouche, la faisant grogner de frustration. Grognement qui se transformation en gémissement quand il happa entre ses lèvres le mamelon rose qui se tendait vers lui. Satisfait de la sentir se tendre de plaisir, il joua avec, l'enroula avec sa langue, l'aspira, le croqua même un peu.  
Il s'en délecta, surprit de voir a quel point lui donner du plaisir le remplissait de bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais préoccuper du plaisir de ses anciennes partenaire d'une nuit avant, ou très peu. Mais là il voulait pousser le jeu, l'entendre gémir, la sentir se tordre sous ses caresses, l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Il sentait ses mains se crisper dans ses cheveux avant de descendre sur ses épaules. Il imposa la même traitement au deuxième petit bouton rose, sentant que son jeu allait finir par le faire lui même craquer tant il se sentait dur et douloureux.

\- Daryl, gémit elle en pressant ses doigts dans ses épaules.

Il remonta a nouveau pour plonger dans les yeux verts. Ils brillaient d'excitation et d'une pointe de gène, son visage était rouge, son souffle court.

\- Daryl...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t il sans quitter son regard.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il trouva ça diablement sexy.

\- Fais moi l'amour, demanda t elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- A vos ordres, Princesse, grogna t il.

Une fois de plus il avait l'impression de toucher du bout du doigt le paradis quand leur deux corps ne furent plus qu'un. Il se découvrait des trésors de douceur et de tendresse. L'amour changeait tout et il avait l'impression de découvrir ce que c'était vraiment. Et vraiment il adorait ça. Bouger a l'unisson, frisonner a chacun des râle de l'autre, sentir la bulle chaude gonfler dans le ventre et leurs cœurs battre en écho.

Et partirent ensemble faire un mini voyage dans ce fameux paradis de leur enfer quotidien.

* * *

C'est avec des sentiments partagés qu'ils se levèrent finalement du lit. Heureux de leur nuit et d'avoir franchit un cap très important dans leur relation. Théa en semblait vraiment soulagée, elle laissait ses fantômes derrière elle pour avancer et avoir une chance d'être heureuse. Et elle n'avait qu'à regarder Daryl pour savoir que c'était possible.

Mais le reste de la journée ne serait pas réjouissant et ils le savaient.

Daryl l'embrassa une dernière fois, puisant encore un peu de force et de courage.

C'est avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent Rick présent dans le réfectoire. Il marchait en berçant sa fille doucement au milieu des mines un peu déconfites des autres. L'ambiance n'était pas a la fête et la morosité régnait. Théa jeta un coup d'œil a Daryl.

Finit leur petit nuage, retour a la dure réalité.

Daryl alla leur servir un peu de café tandis que Rick s'approchait d'elle.

\- Je voulais te remercier, dit il. Ce que tu as fait pour Lori et ma fille. Tu l'as sauvée, deux fois. A la mettant au monde et en trouvant de quoi la nourir avec Daryl. Merci a tout les deux.

\- Faut pas, répondit l'amazone. J'aurais aimé sauver Lori aussi.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il n'ajouta rien mais elle vit le reste dans son regard et sut qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps mais il reprendrait pied. La petite chose qui s'agitait dans ses bras sera une bonne raison de se battre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé et elle tendit les bras.

\- Je peux ?

Il la lui donna volontiers, devant de toute façon aller se remettre au travail. Il partit avec Glenn et Maggie faire le tour de la prison pour trouver et réparer les brèches. Les prisonniers, Axel et Oscar, allaient les accompagner. Ils les avaient aidés la veille et Rick semblait leur accorder une confiance relative.

Théa s'installa sur l'un des bancs de la table en face de Daryl. Il la regarda sourire et faire des grimaces au bébé, très a l'aise. On voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter et de s'occuper de jeunes enfants. Elle avait été maman après tout. En la regardant embrasser les petites joues potelées, il fut pris d'un doute et une pointe d'angoisse lui souleva l'estomac. Théa avait toujours aimé les enfants en fin de compte, il n'y avait qu'à la voir avec Carl et maintenant avec le bébé. Elle avait perdu son fils. Et si elle en voulait d'autres des enfants ?

Il s'étouffa a moitié avec son café quand l'image de lui changeant une couche lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Théa alors qu'il crachotait.

Il ne voulais pas être père ! En tout cas il ne l'avais jamais envisagé ! Encore moins maintenant que l'apocalypse était sur eux. Puis, malgré lui, il l'envisagea tout de même. Dans quelques années, si ils survivaient et qu'ils parvenaient a vivre a peu prêt normalement dans un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Un enfant de lui et de Théa. Si elle le lui demandait...

Il se mit une caque mental quand il sentit une mini esquisse de sourire lui tirer les coins de la bouche. Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Te bile pas, cow-boy, lui dit Théa, comprenant ce qui le perturbait. Je ne peux plus en avoir.

Il aurait dut être soulagé mais il eut juste mal au cœur d'entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- La naissance de Connor a été difficile.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par Herschel qui demanda a le voir.

\- Vas y, lui sourit Théa. Je vais m'occuper d'elle et de Carl aujourd'hui. Ça va maintenant.

\- T'es sure ?

\- Oui, vas y je te dit ! Merci.

Le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressa le rassura et il alla rejoindre Herschel, la laissant cajoler le bébé.

Le vieil homme l'attendait devant les cellules, en équilibre encore instable sur ses béquilles.

\- Je voulais te parler de Rick, commença t il. Il va mal.

\- Parce que vous iriez bien vous a sa place ? Grogna le chasseur.

\- Bien sur que non. C'est normal et nous comprenons tous qu'il perde pied mais ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Vous pouvez pas lui foutre la paix un peu ? On a perdu trois membres du groupe, on a tous envi de faire notre deuil.

\- Sauf qu'il est notre chef et que c'est lui qui prend les décisions pour nous. C'est triste a dire mais je ne suis pas sur que ses futurs choix seront les bons. Donc j'aimerais que tu prenne les commandes, au moins le temps que Rick aille mieux.

\- Vous êtes pas chier quand même ! C'est vous qui avez fait de Rick notre boss alors qu'il a rien demandé ! Et moi non plus j'ai rien demandé ! Moi ce que je vois, c'est que se sont toujours les mêmes qui doivent prendre les décisions difficiles et faire le sale boulot !

Il était un peu dur avec Herschel, il en était conscient. Mais savoir qu'il allait partir a la recherche de Carol probablement transformée en rôdeur le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu en a fait beaucoup, Daryl, continua Le vieux. Toi et Théa. On a tous vu qu'elle avait vu ou vécu quelque chose de traumatisant hier et je ne parle pas de l'accouchement de Lori.

\- Foutez la paix a Alethéa aussi ! S'énerva t il. Aujourd'hui elle a mérité de se reposer et je vous interdit de lui poser des questions !

\- Personne n'en a l'intention.

Herschel restait calme face a lui et ça l'agaçait. Mais il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas parler a Théa et il s'obligea a se calmer.

\- Ok, répondit il. Pour Rick je vais garder un œil sur lui et voir ce qu'il compte faire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai un travail a faire.

\- Fais ce que tu as a faire, approuva Herschel. Je vais veiller sur les autres, qu'ils mangent et qu'ils se reposent.

Daryl lui fit un signe de tête et se mit en route en direction du couloir où il avait trouvé le foulard de Carol. Il passa par le réfectoire pour sortir. Théa donnait le biberon au bébé tout en discutant joyeusement avec Carl. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en voulait de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la veille mais tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre et il quitta le bâtiment l'esprit un peu plus tranquille après qu'elle lui ai lancé un " Soit prudent ".

La tranquillité fut de courte durée quand il se retrouva dans le couloir du bloc C. C'était le mitard et le couloir comprenait de nombreuse pièces. Il dut inspecter chacune d'entre elle, ayant peur de louper quelque chose.

Il mit plusieurs heures a faire le tour de tout le bâtiment, ouvrant toutes les portes, explorant chaque recoin, une angoisse sourde grandissante dans sa poitrine.

Il appréhendait le moment ou il trouverait le corps de son amie. Et plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait le mieux. Qu'il retrouve le corps de Carol a moitié dévoré ou de trouver un rôdeur a sa place. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir, ne pas vérifier. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser errer parmi les autres monstres sans repos.

Sauf qu'il ne trouvait rien et les rares rôdeurs sur lesquels il tomba ne ressemblaient pas a Carol.

Enfin, il arriva devant la derrière porte. Il y avait du bruit derrière. Il pouvait entendre une respiration difficile. Un autre rôdeur.

Il hésita tout a coup. Il n'avait trouvé Carol nul part. Donc il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit son amie s'était faites dévorée entièrement et se trouvait parmi les reste éparpillés ici et là qu'il avait vu un peu partout. Ou elle était derrière la porte devant lui.

Il hésitait.

Arriverait il a planter son couteau dans le crâne de Carol ?

Oui. Il le ferait. Mais cela voulait pas dire qu'il était pressé de le faire...

Il s'alluma une clope pour gagner du temps et s'assit contre le mur en face de la porte. Il ferma les yeux en tirant sur sa cigarette. L'image de Théa s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit, lui insufflant un peu de courage. Il avait hâte de la rejoindre mais pour ça il devait finir son boulot. Il écrasa son mégot et se releva brutalement. Sans réfléchir il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

* * *

\- Tu as réfléchit pour lui donner un prénom ? Demanda Théa a Carl.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la cellule de ce dernier. Le bébé s'était endormit dans les bras de l'amazone qui la berçait dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu une idée. Mais je sais pas si ça plaira a mon père.

\- Il t'a dit de choisir, non ? Alors peu importe ce que tu as choisit je suis sure que ça va lui plaire. Du moment que c'est pas Bernadette ou Simone, rit elle.

\- Ou Marceline, répondit il en riant a son tour.

\- Berk ! Y 'a vraiment des gens qui appellent leurs enfants comme ça ?

\- Faut croire mais non ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Bah, j'aimais bien le prénom de ma maitresse a l'école. Elle s'appelait Judith.

\- Judith ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en voyant l'air inquiet de Carl en attendant son verdict.

\- J'adore ! S'écria t elle en souriant. C'est parfait.

Le gamin parut soulagé, ce qui ajouta a son hilarité. Carl se joignit a elle et le bébé s'agita, réveillé par leur rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Rick qui passait par là.

Théa lui sourit et tourna sa fille vers lui.

\- Carl a trouvé un prénom, dit elle. Je te présente la jolie petite Judith Grimes.

Rick lui rendit son sourire en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Très bon choix.

Son regard retrouva un peu d'éclat quand il regarda sa fille ouvrir de grands yeux noisettes sur lui.

\- Venez m'aider ! Hurla une voix.

Ils sortirent de la cellule précipitamment. Dans le couloir ils virent Daryl courir vers eux, un corps dans les bras. Les cheveux court et gris ne leur laissèrent aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Elle est vivante ! Cria t il. Il faut de l'eau.

Théa déposa Judith dans les bras de son père et aida Daryl a déposer Carol dans un lit.

\- Carl, va chercher Herschel ! Ordonna t elle.

\- Elle n'a pas de morsure, annonça le chasseur quand le vétérinaire arriva auprès de sa patiente.

\- Elle est déshydratée et épuisée mais sinon elle va bien, les rassura t il.

\- Elle était au mitard, expliqua Daryl. Elle était coincée dans une cellule.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni sa chance. Il avait cru rêver quand il l'avait découverte inconsciente mais vivante dans le noir de la petite pièce.

\- C'est incroyable... Souffla t il, encore étonné.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Théa en glissant une petite main dans la sienne.

\- Oui, ça va. J'y crois pas de l'avoir retrouvée.

\- Tu l'as sauvée.

Elle lui sourit et il se dit que finalement cette journée ne serait pas si pourrie que ça. La chance semblait peut être être leur côté pour une fois.

* * *

Carol resta inconsciente encore quelques heures avant de revenir a elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Théa.

\- Salut, lui sourit elle. Bienvenue parmi les vivants !

\- Aïe, pas si fort, j'ai une migraine atroce !

\- Désolée.

Elle l'aida a se redresser dans le lit et le tendit une bouteille d'eau. Carol la vida d'un trait avant de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Andrew, expliqua l'amazone. Il a voulu se venger et ça a foutu la merde. Apparemment tu t'es retrouvée coincée au mitard. Daryl t'a retrouvée ce matin.

\- Toujours le même qui vient a mon secours, sourit Carol. Il va bien ?

\- Lui va bien oui.

Carol examina la mine déconfite de Théa et comprit.

\- Qui ? Je sais déjà pour T-Dog, il est mort pour me sauver la vie.

Théa se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla sur le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise.

\- Lori...

\- Ho, non... Gémit Carol.

Théa lui raconta sans entrer dans les détails, la voix emplie de tristesse.

\- Le bébé va bien, finit elle. C'est une petite fille.

Carol tendit une main pour prendre la sienne et la serra.

\- Je suis sure que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tout le monde lui disait ça... Mais elle ne parvenait pas a s'en convaincre. Mais ça passerait. Avec le temps. En voyant Judith grandir.

\- Rick est anéantit, continua t elle. Il essaye de garder pied mais je crois qu'il va vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider...

\- Tu ne peux pas ma chérie. Tu as sauvé sa fille et je crois que c'était la seule chose a faire pour qu'il se batte. Rick est fort, il y arrivera.

\- Tu semble toujours si sure de toi et si confiante.

\- Il en faut bien une qui reste optimiste, non ?

Théa sourit.

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui. Heureusement que Daryl t'a retrouvée alors sinon on risquait de tous finir en dépression par excès de pessimisme !

Elles rirent ensemble et cela leur fit du bien.

\- Carl a appelé sa petite sœur Judith, lui apprit elle. Tu verra elle est magnifique.

\- Vous avez trouvé de quoi la nourrir ?

Le visage de Théa se ferma brusquement et elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui on a trouvé.

Pour changer de sujet elle se pencha pour attraper le plateau repas qu'elle avait préparer pour Carol.

\- Tu dois avoir faim ! Je t'ai fait un sandwich.

\- T'es mignonne.

Elle croqua avec appétit dedans en lui demandant comment elle avait trouvé le pain.

\- On a trouvé une machine a pain quand on est partis avec Daryl. On avait déjà ce qu'il fallait dans la cantine de la prison, farine, levure, céréales et Beth a réussi a faire du pain. On a aussi trouvé beaucoup d'essence.

Carol n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu que Théa avait esquivé le sujet du lait pour bébé et elle se demanda bien pourquoi.

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais, lui dit elle.

\- Te parler de quoi ?

Elle s'agita sur le lit, mal a l'aise.

\- Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas bon de le garder uniquement pour toi. Ça va te bouffer.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'en parler va m'aider non plus. Ça ne changera rien.

\- Je pense que si, ça te soulagera.

Théa considéra Carol un instant. Si il y en avait bien une qui pouvait la comprendre c'était bien elle. Peut être était ce a cause de sa nuit avec Daryl mais elle se sentait prête a partager son secret avec elle.

\- J'ai perdu un enfant, il y quatre ans environ.

La peine fut visible sur le visage de Carol mais elle ne parut pas surprise.

\- Tu avais deviné ? Demanda Théa.

\- Une mère en reconnais une autre.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Lori avant de mourir...

\- Et plusieurs fois tu m'a dit comprendre ce que je vivais a la mort de Sophia. Ce n'était pas difficile a deviner.

Théa hocha la tête et plongea une main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle en sortit la photo que Daryl avait récupérée dans sa caravane et la lui tendit.

\- Il s'appelait Connor.

\- Il est magnifique, sourit Carol en regardant la photo. Il te ressemble tellement.

\- Oui, il n'a rien pris de son père, heureusement pour lui.

\- Et son père est...

\- L'homme a qui j'appartenais oui.

\- Tu ne lui appartenais pas, Théa. Tu n'appartiens a personne.

\- Hunter n'aurait pas été d'accord avec toi, répondit elle. Il en avait rien a foutre de son fils. Comme toi, a la naissance de Connor, j'aurais cru qu'il se calmerait. Mais il ne s'était déjà pas calmé pendant ma grossesse. Ça n'a rien changé, il était toujours aussi violent. C'était même pire. Il se servait de lui, menaçait de lui faire du mal si je ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pourtant tu m'as dit qu'il ne te touchait plus depuis 3 ans au CDC.

\- Connor avait une anomalie cardiaque, son cœur fatiguait vite. Je n'ai pratiquement pas travaillé pendant deux ans, ne participais plus aux spectacles, Connor avait besoin de surveillance et de soin constant. Ça rendait Hunter fou.

Il avala sa salive avant de continuer.

\- La nuit où Connor est mort, les médecins ont dit qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil. L'un des médecins a vu les bleus que j'avais sur les bras et m'as dit que parfois des " accidents " pendant une grossesse pouvait engendrer des problèmes sur le bébé, des problèmes comme un cœur malade. Hunter était responsable de la mort de mon fils. Je crois que c'était ce qu'il essayait de me dire... Le soir même il est venu dans ma caravane, complétement bourré.

\- Le soir même ?! Quel enfoiré !

\- Je lui ai cassé le nez.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

\- La tête qu'il a fait ! Ça faisait des années que je ne protestait plus. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'a plus jamais réessayé.

Carol lui prit a nouveau la main et lui sourit.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui dit elle. Moi je n'ai jamais eu ce courage avec Ed.

\- Ed n'a pas tué votre enfant.

\- C'est vrai mais j'aurais du mieux la protéger.

\- On fais tous ce qu'on peux pour protéger nos enfants.

\- Oui.

Carol regarda a nouveau la photo.

\- Tu l'a gardé depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Non. Quand l'apocalypse a commencé et que la panique s'est répandue dans la troupe je n'ai rien pu emporter a part mon épée et Pilpao. Judith avait besoin de lait et je savais que j'en trouverais dans la caravane de ma collègue. On y est allé avec Daryl. On est tombé sur Hunter, transformé en rôdeur.

Elle ne décrit pas la terreur sourde et le choc qu'elle avait ressentit. La panique et la peur l'avait paralysée et elle n'avait pu que se mettre a hurler devant la vision d'horreur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet homme pouvait lui faire encore plus peur que la première nuit ou il était venu pour la violer.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image.

\- Heureusement Daryl était là. Il m'a encore sauvée.

\- Le valeureux héro qui sauvent sa princesse en détresse, ria Carol pour détendre la jeune femme. On croirait un compte disney.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette obsession pour les disney ?! Daryl est pareil !

Leur fou rire fut libérateur et Théa se sentit plus légère après ça. Carol avait eut raison, elle n'aurait pas dut garder ça pour elle si longtemps.

* * *

La résurrection soudaine de Carol remit du baume au cœur a tout le monde et apporta un regain d'énergie.

Leur petite vie s'installa gentiment et la prison devint vite un endroit confortable pour vivre. Tout s'organisa gentiment, occupant les esprits. Des repas et des nuits régulières leur redonnèrent des forces. Rick s'isolait beaucoup, préférant chasser et passer du temps a l'extérieur. Daryl le garda a l'œil comme il l'avait promis a Herschel mais le Shérif ne fit rien de déraisonnable ou de dangereux. Alors ils le laissèrent tranquille et virent les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'accrochait pour son fils et sa fille, reconnaissant de pouvoir déléguer un peu les décisions aux autres.

Daryl et Théa pouvaient enfin prendre le temps de se découvrir pleinement et le chasseur apprécia la nouvelle Théa. Plus détendue, moins crispée, plus confiante et surtout plus câline. Il n'avait de cesse d'explorer son corps et bientôt il le connu par cœur, chaque grain de beauté, chaque tâche de rousseur, toutes ses courbes et les endroits les plus sensibles. Il découvrit qu'elle était très chatouilleuse et se fit un plaisir d'en abuser. Elle souriait et riait plus souvent. Lui même se découvrit moins râleur, moins renfermé et moins désagréable avec les autres.  
Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps a s'occuper de Judith dès qu'elle le pouvait. Redécouvrant les plaisirs d'être mère même si Judith n'était pas sa fille. Donner un biberon la remplissait de joie. Il aimait bien lui aussi le faire de temps en temps mais se sauvait en courant quand il fallait changer la couche. Il aimait beaucoup sa petit dure a cuire mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Ils étaient a la prison depuis trois semaines déjà et aucun incident ne vint perturber leur petit quotidien. Il commençait presque a se faire chier.

Heureusement, il vint le moment ou ils devaient repartir en ravitaillement et il s'empressa de se proposer. Accompagné de Théa, Glenn et Maggie ils prirent une voiture et allèrent explorer le centre ville a la recherche de vêtements pour bébé, de nourriture et de munitions, ces dernières venant a manquer.

Glenn et Maggie partirent de leur côté pour maximiser leurs chances de trouver quelque chose. Théa les regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont venus juste pour pouvoir faire des cochonneries loin des oreilles d'Herschel ? Ria t elle.

La chambre du couple jouxtait celle du vétérinaire et ce n'était pas pratique pratique pour les câlins. Souvent ils s'isolaient dans l'une des tour de surveillance pour être tranquilles.

\- Je sais pas mais je trouve que c'est une idée brillante, répondit le chasseur en lui attrapant les hanches pour la coller a lui.

Elle le laissa l'embrasser et glisser ses mains sous son chemisier.

\- Arrête espèce d'obsédé, on a du boulot, lui dit elle sans pour autant le repousser, pire elle balada même ses propres mains sur son torse.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de son goût et se délecta de sa langue qui joua avec la sienne.

Ils firent quelques trouvailles. Judith aurait de quoi manger pendant un mois après qu'il découvrit plusieurs boites de lait en poudre dans une ancienne garderie.

\- Je vais mettre tout ça dans la voiture.

\- Ok, je regarde la dernière pièce et je te rejoint.

Il venait de déposer son fardeau a l'arrière de son pick up et se retourna vers la boutique quand un mouvement le fit s'immobiliser. Tout les sens aux aguets, il ne bougea pas, glissant discrètement sa main vers son couteau de chasse. Il le sentit avant de le voir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa lame que quelque chose lui frappa les jambes et il s'étala au sol. Il se retourna aussi vite que possible sur le ventre et tendit la main vers son arbalète qu'il avait posé contre le pick up. Mais ce qui l'avait fait tombé shoota dans son arme et l'envoya un peu plus loin, hors de sa portée. Il se tourna a nouveau sur le dos.

Aveuglé par le soleil il ne put qu'apercevoir une silhouette fine levée très haut ce qui lui sembla être une épée au dessus de sa tête. La seconde suivante la lame étincelante s'abattit et il regarda la mort fondre sur lui.

* * *

Ouh la vilaine de s'arrêter comme ça au moment critique :p

A très vite en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !


	31. Chapter 31

Rooooooh le gros chapitre que voilà ! Je vous gâte hein ? Allez fini le suspens voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact et la douleur qui allait s'en suivre. Qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux quand un CLAMP sonore résonna juste au dessus de son visage.

Théa était debout près de lui et Excalibur avait stoppé sa consœur a quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il loucha une seconde sur le tranchant des lames. C'était pas passé loin...

Le visage furieux, sa compagne repoussa violemment son adversaire.

\- Tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur, gronda t elle en brandissant son épée.

Campée sur ses pieds, elle faisait barrage entre Daryl et une femme a la peau noire. Elle aussi brandissait non pas une épée mais un sabre ! Elle était couverte de sang. Daryl n'eut pas le temps de la détailler plus qu'elle se jeta en avant sur Théa, faisant bondir son cœur. Loin de se laisser intimider, l'amazone fit a nouveau voler Excalibur. Abasourdit, Daryl resta au sol, fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait les deux combattantes.

Les lames volaient et s'entrechoquaient, aucune ne voulant céder du terrain. La black maitrisait parfaitement son arme et il était fascinant de regarder ces deux femmes lutter férocement. Le sabre s'écrasait contre l'épée. Les deux combattantes se mouvaient avec grâce et rapidité. Seul le bruit de leur souffles et des lames se brisant l'une contre l'autre résonnaient dans la rue déserte. Durant très longtemps, aucune ne semblait plus forte que l'autre.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Daryl vit Théa prendre l'avantage. Excalibur était plus lourde que le sabre, mais Théa compensait en puissance et en vitesse sur son adversaire. La samouraï lutta de son mieux face a la lame a double tranchant, sachant par avance que l'épée de son adversaire était plus puissante que la sienne. Théa avait grandit avec une épée a la main, elle se savait plus forte, son adversaire n'avait aucune chance. L'amazone ne faisait pas de quartier, cherchant a briser l'arme de la samouraï, elle s'en savait capable, mue par sa colère qu'elle ai essayé de tuer Daryl. Le petit cure dent ne faisait pas le poids face a Excalibur. La black dut le sentir car elle reculait. D'un dernier coup puissant, Théa la désarma, elle fit voler le sabre plus loin et pointa son épée sur la gorge de la femme.

Daryl se releva enfin et alla récupérer son arbalète qu'il pointa a son tour sur la femme noire.

\- Qui es tu ? Cria t il alors que Théa reprenait son souffle sans cesser de pointer son épée.

La femme ne répondit pas mais leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Répond ou je te plante, grogna Théa. Tu nous a attaqué dans le dos. Sans honneur.

La femme réagit finalement, visiblement vexée de sa réplique.

\- Sans honneur ? Alors que vous êtes plusieurs contre un ? Qui n'a pas d'honneur ?

\- On ne fait que se défendre. C'est toi qui nous a sauté dessus et qui a faillit décapiter mon homme !

Ho ho, elle avait vraiment l'air en colère, se dit Daryl.

\- Alors on te le redemande, qui es tu ?!

La surprise finit par vraiment transparaitre sur le visage sale.

\- Vous ne le savez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas avec eux ?

Daryl et Théa se jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Ceux de Woodbury.

\- Inconnu au bataillon, répondit Théa. Alors maintenant tu t'explique ou je vais perdre patience !

\- A ta place je parlerais, ajouta Daryl. On te laissera peut être en vie.

Le grognement que poussa Théa a côté de lui le fit presque sourire. Visiblement elle n'avait pas très envi de laisser impuni le fait qu'elle ai essayé de le tuer. La samouraï hésita et il en profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Elle était grande et fine, un regard très dur sous les dreadlocks de sa tête. Elle était essoufflé après son combat et une blessure a la jambe saignait abondamment. Elle avait l'air d'un animal traqué.

\- Tu as dit que tu es seule face a plusieurs, dit il. Donc on te cherche, il y a d'autre survivants dans le coin. Ils sont a ta recherche. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça vous regarde pas. Mais j'ai cru que vous étiez avec eux. C'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. On est seuls, on cherchait de la nourriture.

La femme jeta un œil sur le chargement du pic up. Les boites de conserve et de lait en poudre eurent l'air de la convaincre qu'ils disaient la vérité.

\- Vous êtes avec les deux autres ? La jeune femme et l'asiatique ?

Théa se tendit encore plus.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu les as vu.

\- Oui, je les ai vu avec des sac plein de vêtements pour bébé. Juste avant qu'ils se fassent capturé par les hommes du gouverneur.

\- Quoi ? Râla Daryl. Commet ça capturé ?! Où sont ils ?

\- Avec eux j'imagine, répondit elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas qu'ils les ont tués. Ils ont dut les ramener a leur base.

C'était la merde. Si Glenn et Maggie avaient disparus, emmenés par ces hommes ils devaient retourner rapidement a la prison et partir a leur recherche.

\- Où est leur base ?! Hurla Daryl. C'est qui ces mecs ?!

Mais la samouraï garda la bouche fermée, consciente qu'elle resterais en vie temps qu'elle aurait des informations.

\- Daryl, il faut retourner a la prison ! Prévenir les autres !

\- Et elle ? Grogna t il en approchant sa flèche du visage de sa prisonnière.

\- On l'emmène avec nous !

\- Quoi ? Mais elle a faillit me tuer !

\- Et si elle bouge un petit doigt de travers je lui ferais passer l'envie de recommencer, gronda l'amazone. Je suis claire ?

\- Limpide.

\- Alors en route, Rick décidera quoi faire d'elle mais pour le moment ont a besoin d'elle. Si elle dit la vérité alors elle sait où sont Glenn et Maggie.

Daryl pesta beaucoup mais obtempéra.

Ils récupèrent le sabre et grimpèrent en voiture après avoir attaché les mains de la black dans son dos. Théa grimpa a l'arrière du véhicule avec elle, gardant son épée pointée sur leur prisonnière tout le long du voyage. La black ne la quitta pas des yeux et Théa se sentit comme passée aux rayons X.

\- Tu te bas bien a l'épée, dit elle au bout d'un moment. Si je n'avais pas eu ma blessure a la jambe, je t'aurais battu.

Théa ricana.

\- Je t'aurais mis une branlée même avec un bras en moins.

Elle la considéra un instant tout de même et fut honnête.

\- C'était un beau combat, admit elle. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut un adversaire a ma taille. Les épéistes ne courent pas les rues ces temps ci et les rôdeurs c'est pas drôle.

\- Temps mieux pour nous.

\- Temps pis pour eux.

Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'amazone.

\- Si tu nous dit la vérité et que tu nous aide on te laissera en vie, lui dit elle. On est pas des monstres.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement l'impression que tu m'a donné tout a l'heure quand on s'est battu...

\- T'a essayé de tuer l'homme que j'aime, répondit elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis pas un monstre mais il y a des choses sur lesquels je n'ai pas d'humour.

\- Je peux comprendre ça et je suis désolée. J'essayais de survivre.

Théa hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses de cette drôle de femme.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Michonne.

\- Théa.

Daryl roula vite et ils arrivèrent a la prison avant la nuit. Théa fit descendre Michonne du véhicule et Daryl la conduisit manu militari a l'interrieur sans douceur, ayant encore en travers de la gorge sa presque décapitation.

Il l'enferma dans une cellule qu'il verrouilla et lui lança un regard noir.

\- A ta place je ferais pas trop la maline, je n'ai pas la patience de ma nana.

Michonne lui répondit avec une grimace avant de s'assoir sur le lit de la cellule.

Daryl rejoignit les autres que Théa était déjà en train de mettre au courant.

\- Tu l'as enfermée ? Lui demanda Rick.

\- Ouais, elle bougera pas. Faites gaffe avec elle, elle sait se battre.

Il jeta sur l'une des tables le katana couvert de sang.

\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose ? A propos de ces hommes ? Demanda Herschel. Est ce que ma fille et Glenn sont en danger ?

\- Juste qu'ils étaient a sa recherche mais on ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit Théa. On l'a ramenée pour l'interroger. Ces gens ne sont pas ses amis, je pence que si on lui offre de la soigner et de la laisser en vie, elle nous aidera.

\- Et bien, on va le savoir tout de suite ! Herschel, prenez de quoi la soigner.

Rick se dirigea vers la cellule après avoir récupéré les clefs. Théa prit des bouteilles d'eau avec elle avant de les suivre.

Michonne se remis sur ses pieds en voyant le groupe venir vers elle. Rick se planta devant la grille.

\- On a tes armes, lui dit il. Toutes les portes sont fermées a clef, tu ne risque rien temps que tu ne fais rien de stupide. On est d'accord ?

Elle grimaça mais hocha la tête.

\- Ok, Herschel, allez y.

Il ouvrit la porte au vétérinaire qui entra avec du matériel de soin. Il adressa un sourire a Michonne qui le laissa s'approcher.

\- On va soigner vos blessures, lui dit il.

Il s'affaira autour de sa jambe pendant que Rick continua ses questions.

\- Qui a enlevé nos amis ?

\- Les hommes du fils de pute qui m'a tiré dessus, répondit elle. A votre place je n'espérais pas trop de les retrouver vivants.

\- Joue pas a la maligne ! Menaça Rick. On essaye de t'aider.

\- Je vous ai rien demandé ! Hurla t elle.

Daryl leva son arbalète et la pointa sur la tête de Michonne.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau oui ! Ou je te jure que ça te fera plus mal que du plomb dans le cul !

Les esprits s'échauffaient et Rick se mit a tourner en rond et a s'agiter.

\- On pas de temps a perdre ! Soit tu parle de toi même soit je t'oblige a parler !

En disant cela il sortit son couteau de son étui et accrocha son autre main a la gorge de la samouraï. Il la plaqua contre le mur, appuyant avec sa jambe contre sa blessure.

_' Merde ! " _Se dit Daryl. _" Si il la tue on a aucune de retrouver les autres ! "_

Il attrapa le bras qui tenait le couteau pour le tirer en arrière sans y parvenir. Rick avait les yeux fous et ne quittait pas du regard celui de Michonne.

Ça tournait mal et tous se mirent a hurler après Rick pour qu'il ne tue pas Michonne. Théa essaya de s'interposer entre lui et la black mais le Shérif était d'une force incroyable et accentua la pression de son corps contre celui de Michonne.

\- Tuez moi ! Mais vous ne saurez jamais où sont les petits jeunes ! Ne se démonta pas la samouraï.

\- Elle a raison Rick ! On a besoin d'elle sinon Maggie et Glenn sont morts ! Hurla Théa.

Elle essayait de repousser le Shérif conjointement avec Daryl qui le ceintura de son autre bras.

Herschel, inquiet pour sa fille et de la tournure que prenait les choses, essaya de raisonner Rick tout en jetant des regards appuyés a Daryl.

Le chasseur hésita, il ne voulait pas frapper Rick pour le faire lâcher.

\- Ça sert a rien ! Dit il a Rick. C'est pas comme ça qu'on obtiendra ce qu'on veut !

\- Lâche la, Rick ! Hurla Théa. Sinon je te jure que je te colle la baffe de ta vie !

Le Shérif détacha son regard de Michonne pour rencontrer celui de l'amazone.

\- Lâche la ! Tu fais peur a ton fils !

Rick cligna des yeux et les posa sur Carl qui avait une main tremblante posée sur le révolver de sa ceinture. Il cligna a nouveau des yeux et Théa sentit la pression diminuer.

Rick grogna un peu avant de ranger son couteau et de libérer la gorge de Michonne qui crachota. Daryl le poussa un peu plus loin et fit barrière avec Théa entre lui et Michonne. L'amazone se tourna vers elle et souffla a voix basse :

\- Excuse le, il vient de perdre sa femme et ne va pas très bien.

Elle espéra que cette explication suffirait a Michonne pour qu'elle ne juge pas tout le groupe uniquement sur le comportement de Rick. Il avaient bien trop besoin de ces informations. Elle attrapa l'une des bouteille et la tendit a la samouraï qui la bu sans lâcher Rick du regard.

\- Tu as attaqué deux membres de mon groupe, finit par dire Rick d'une voix plus calme. T'as une dette envers nous. On veut seulement savoir où ils sont. On peux te soigner, te donner des vivres et te laisser partir ensuite.

Elle hésita et son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux. Rick ne donnait pas forcement envi de leur faire confiance mais Théa espérait que la force tranquille d'Herschel, le jeune age de Beth, Carl et Judith ferait pencher la balance. Carol était avec Axel et Oscar dans une autre pièce. Ayant eut le temps de discuter un peu avec elle dans le pick up, elle pensait que la samouraï saurait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger pour elle. Enfin, tant qu'elle n'essayait pas a nouveau de décapiter l'un d'entre eux. Et elle et Daryl venait de prendre sa défense malgré l'antipathie visible que lui portait le chasseur.

\- Il y a une ville a quelques kilomètres, finit elle par dire. Elle s'appelle Woodbury. Il y a un peu moins d'une centaine de survivants qui y vivent. Des familles pour la plus part. Je pense qu'ils ont été emmenés là-bas.

Théa soupira discrètement. Si Michonne coopérait alors ils allaient peu être s'en sortir et Rick serait de meilleure composition.

\- Toute une ville ? Demanda Rick qui avait plus que l'air septique.

\- Oui, dirigée par un type qui se fait appelé le Gouverneur.

Elle était bonne celle la, se dit Théa. Ce mec devait avoir un sacré truc a compenser pour se faire appeler comme ça.

\- Il a toute une milice derrière lui qui se la joue commando. Il y a des gardes armés sur chaque mur qui entoure la ville.

\- Tu sais comment entrer ?

\- La ville est protégée des rôdeurs mais il est plus facile pour les autres de se faufiler a l'interrieur. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal a sortir mais ils étaient a ma poursuite quand je suis tombé sur les amoureux, dit elle en désignant Daryl et Théa de la tête. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient avec eux.

Rick la considéra un long moment, se demandant visiblement si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Daryl le scruta lui aussi, attentif aux sentiments qui transparaissaient sur son visage. La samouraï l'avait énervé avec son sabre mais son histoire tenait debout et de toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix que de la croire.

\- Lui, dit finalement Rick. C'est Herschel, le père de la fille qui s'est fait enlevée. Il va finir de te soigner pendant que je discute avec les autres. Théa, Daryl, venez avec moi. Carl, tu ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Il sortit a grand pas de la cellule et les entraina avec lui loin des oreilles de Michonne qui se laissa soigner sans broncher.

\- Pourquoi on devrait la croire ? Demanda Rick.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de mentir. Si elle le fait et qu'on s'en rend compte elle sait que ça ne sera pas bon pour elle.

\- On parle de Maggie et de Glenn ! S'écria Beth. On devrait même pas se poser la question et foncer !

\- La gamine a raison, j'y vais et je les ramène, annonça Daryl.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, objecta Théa.

\- La ville a l'air d'être bien gardée, ajouta Rick. Tout seul c'est trop dangereux et c'est peut être un piège.

\- Je crois pas, réfuta Daryl. Mais elle est dangereuse tout de même. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de lui faire confiance mais on a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Dis moi, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es tombé sur une cinglée avec une épée ? Demanda Théa l'air de rien.

Daryl grogna et leva un doigt dans sa direction de mauvaiseté, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Ok, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse POUR NOUS. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, admit il.

Rick avait confiance dans le jugement de Daryl même si ce dernier semblait remonté contre la black.

\- Je veux y aller ! Imposa Beth.

\- Hors de question, refusa Rick. J'ai besoin de toi ici.

\- Moi je peux y aller, proposa Oscar.

Rick accepta et Daryl n'eut pas besoin de demander qu'il partait déjà recharger ses armes.

\- Bon bah c'est repartit pour une bonne partie de rigolade, soupira Théa. Je vous suit !

Ils firent le plein d'armes qu'ils chargèrent dans le coffre de l'une des voiture. Des grenades incapacitantes, des fumigènes, des munitions, une mitraillette... Daryl voulait être prudent et emporta tout ce qu'il jugea potentiellement utile, quitte a les surcharger.

Michonne voulu les accompagner pour les guider, elle avait, semble t il, un compte a régler avec le Gouverneur. Suivant l'instinct de Daryl, Rick la libéra et lui rendit son sabre.

\- Souviens toi, prévint il tout de même. Si tu es réglo on t'aidera. Si non...

Il jeta un œil vers Théa avant de plonger a nouveau dans les yeux noirs.

\- Je la laisserais te faire goûter a son épée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ta tentative de tuer Daryl.

\- J'ai vu ça, répondit elle, pas impressionnée pour un sou. C'est une fine lame, vous avez de la chance de l'avoir.

Si il fut surprit de sa réponse, il ne le montra pas mais elle sentit parfaitement la fierté dans sa voix quand il lui répondit.

\- C'est vrai, elle est essentielle, comme chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

Daryl referma le coffre de la voiture il fois qu'il fut plein.

\- On ne part en guerre non plus tu sais, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il haussa les épaules et tendit une cigarette a Théa après s'en être allumée une.

\- Je préfère être trop parano que pas assez, dit il. Cette fille a l'air d'être coriace et pourtant ils ont réussi a lui foutre la trouille.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a la trouille d'eux ? Elle y retourne pourtant.

\- Ouais mais je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient a sa poursuite.

Théa haussa les épaules a son tour.

\- Ce qui compte c'est Maggie et Glenn, le reste je m'en balance.

\- Merci pour tout a l'heure au fait, bon réflexe.

\- J'allais pas la laisser de trancher la tête quand même, répondit elle. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Elle se coula contre lui, passant une petite main sous sa chemise pour caresser les abdos qui frissonnèrent.

\- Besoin de moi pour quoi ? Demanda t il après avoir avaler difficilement sa salive.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres. Il grogna de frustration quand elle se contenta de cette caresse, quémandant plus en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- On a toujours besoin d'un preux chevalier dans sa vie, dit elle en riant alors qu'il plongeait le visage dans son cou.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé aujourd'hui. Super sexy d'ailleurs ton combat.

Il pressa son bassin contre le sien pour illustrer ses propos. Mais fut interrompu par Oscar qui arriva avec Rick et Michonne.

\- Vous avez pas fini vos cochonneries ? Sérieux, trouvez vous une piaule ! Râla le prisonnier.

Daryl grogna et lança un regard noir a Oscar.

\- Laisse, Daryl, lui dit Théa. On aura tout notre temps dans notre " piaule " ce soir.

Remotivé par cette perspective intéressante et prometteuse, il se mit derrière le volant, non sans avoir levé un doigt vers Oscar.

Ils se mirent en route et s'engagèrent dans un chemin de terre dans la forêt, guidés par Michonne.

* * *

Elle leur fit stopper la voiture a environ un kilomètre de la ville, jugeant plus prudent de continuer a pied a cause des patrouilles autour de Woodbury.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, leur Rick. Dépêchons.

Daryl jugea qu'ils valait mieux qu'ils arrivent là-bas alors qu'il ferait noir, il leur serait plus facile de se dissimuler. Ils laissèrent donc la voiture et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, ignorant une morte un peu plus loin sur la route.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans le sous bois, attentif aux alentours. L'ouïe fine de Daryl les mit en garde quand il perçu les pas de plusieurs rôdeurs autour d'eux.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Les prévint il avant même que les premiers monstres ne sortent d'entre les arbres.

\- Pas d'armes a feu ! Cria Rick. Au corps a corps.

Armé de sa machette, il sauta sur le premier rôdeur. Daryl rangea son arbalète et joua de son couteau alors qu'Oscar explosait déjà des têtes avec un gros marteau. Michonne observa Théa manier son épée sans intervenir, ce qui agaça l'amazone.

\- Si on te gêne il faut le dire ?! Lui lança t elle déjà couverte de sang.

\- Vous vous débrouillez très bien, répondit elle.

\- Tu es extrêmement agaçante ! S'écria Théa en décapitant deux rôdeur d'un coup.

Michonne ne répondit pas et continua de les observer avant de les suivre quand Théa parvint a leur frayer un passage dans la foule de rôdeurs a coup d'épée.

\- Par ici ! Cria t elle.

Ils coururent derrière elle, tentant d'échapper aux rôdeurs toujours plus nombreux. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite cabane cachée entre deux gros arbres après que Daryl en ai défoncé la porte. Enfin dans un abri provisoire, ils purent reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Ils sont attirés par la ville, expliqua Théa. Ils doivent y être nombreux pour qu'autant de rôdeurs trainent tous dans le coin.

\- Un peu moins d'une centaine, je vous l'ai dit, répliqua Michonne.

\- Ouais bah tu nous excusera de ne pas te croire sur parole juste sur ta bonne mine, hein !

Les rôdeur s'entassèrent contre la porte qui semblait prête a céder sous leur poids.

\- Est ce qu'il y a une autre sortie ?

\- On y voit rien la dedans !

\- Chut, fermez là ! Ordonna Daryl.

Ce fut seulement quand le silence régna que Théa remarqua l'épouvantable odeur.

\- Beurk ! Gémit elle en se pinçant le nez. C'est quoi cette horreur.

Daryl pointa le cadavre de ce qui avait dut être un chien, décomposé et dévoré par les mouches.

\- Lassie à été fidèle, ironisa Daryl.

Rick sifflota et pointa sa lampe torche qu'il avait amenée avec lui vers le fond de la pièce, éclairant un tas de couvertures crasseuses. Le chasseur leva son arbalète et Théa banda son lance pierre.

Une forme jaillie de sous une couverture au moment ou Rick approchait sa main. Un vieil homme surgit en hurlant et brandissant un fusil.

\- QUI ÊTES VOUS ? QUE VOULEZ VOUS ?

\- Calmez vous ! Répondit Rick en courbant les épaules. On vous veux pas de mal.

Le vieux avait un regard fou et n'écouta rien de ce que lui disait Rick.

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- On va sortir mais pas tout de suite, il y a plein de rôdeurs dehors !

\- SORTEZ ! JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE !

\- Je suis de la police !

Le vieux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.

\- RICK !

Il se retourna quand Théa hurla et qu'une des fenêtres céda sous le poids des monstres. L'un d'eux bascula a l'interrieur et Théa tira une bille de plomb pour le tuer mais les autres tentaient d'entrer a leur tour.

Le vieux fou profita de la diversion pour charger son fusil. Son tir n'évita Daryl que de très peu et tous durent a nouveau pointer leurs armes sur le vieux, laissant la voie libre aux rôdeurs qui s'empilèrent au pied de la fenêtre. Rick se jeta sur l'homme, écartant le fusil qui tira a nouveau, explosant une partie du plafond et répandant des morceaux de bois autour d'eux. Rick se débattit avec le vieux qui sembla plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, essayant de lui faire lâcher le fusil.

Daryl tenta de s'approcher des deux hommes en levant son couteau mais ils bougeaient trop et il avait peur de blesser Rick. Les cris et les coups de feu ne firent qu'attirer plus de rôdeurs et la porte commença a craquer. Les premiers cadavres ayant réussi a passer par la fenêtre se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers eux. Oscar joua du marteau et Théa de son lance pierre.

\- Il faut sortir de là ! Hurla l'amazone.

Avec horreur elle vit la porte céder et une déferlante de rôdeurs entrèrent dans la petite cabane. Michonne se décida a sortir son sabre qui, plus court et plus légers qu'Excalibur, se montra au moins tout aussi efficace dans un si petit espace.

Rick et Daryl étaient toujours aux prises avec le vieil homme qui refusait de lâcher son arme et hurlait a la mort comme un fou. Oscar parvint a reboucher la fenêtre a l'aide de planches qui trainaient là pour empêcher les rôdeurs de passer par là mais il en venait toujours plus par la porte. Ils allaient être submergés.

Rick perdit patience et se rua sur le vieux. Il lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec, une grimace de dégout pour son geste sur le visage.

Théa tourna la tête vers eux et vit un rôdeur s'approcher dangereusement de Daryl qui lui tournait le dos. Elle plongea la main dans son sac de bille pour recharger son lance pierre. Mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

\- DARYL ! Hurla t elle, épouvantée.

Le rôdeur posait déjà une main décharnée sur l'épaule de son homme et ouvrit une bouche venue de l'enfer. Théa fut brusquement bousculée par Michonne qui fit voler son sabre et trancha promptement le rôdeur en deux au moment il allait planter ses dents dans la chair.

Abasourdit, le chasseur regarda les deux moitiés de cadavres s'écraser au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Rick balança le corps du vieux au milieu de la petite horde qui avait réussi a entrer dans la cabane.

\- On se tire ! Cria t il.

Il donna un énorme coup d'épaule dans une porte invisible au fond de la cabane qu'il avait repéré en se battant avec le vieux. Le soleil envahit la pièce, les aveuglant. Mais ils coururent tous a l'extérieur pendant les rôdeurs étaient occupés a dévorer le corps du vieux fou.

Une fois dehors, ils continuèrent de courir pour s'éloigner de la cabane le plus possible. Quand enfin Rick les fit stopper, estimant qu'ils étaient assez loin.

\- Reprenez votre souffle quelques minutes, leur dit il. Après on repart !

Théa se jeta au cou de Daryl, le cœur encore affolé de l'avoir vu si près de la mort pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va Princesse, souffla t il a son oreille. Je n'ai rien.

\- Stupide lance pierre ! Râla t elle en s'accrochant a ses épaules. Je me suis retrouvée a court de munitions au pire moment ! Si Michonne n'avait pas...

Elle se tut, incapable d'envisager ce qui se serait passé si la samouraï n'avait eut le réflexe de tuer le rôdeur. Elle posa un baiser dans le cou du chasseur avant de se tourner vers Michonne. Elle avança une main vers elle.

\- Merci, tu l'as sauvé.

Michonne prit sa main sans hésiter et la serra dans la sienne en hochant la tête.

\- De rien.

\- En route ! Ordonna Rick.

Daryl prit la main de sa compagne pour suivre Rick.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça aux autres a la prison, grogna t il, semblant mal digérer de s'être fait sauver les fesses par la samouraï.

\- Promis, rit elle en serrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Elle était trop soulagée pour protester contre son caprice.

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent devant l'un des murs de Woodbury. Théa avait rempli son sac de pierres et de cailloux mais promit a Daryl et Rick de se servir de son colt en cas d'urgence.

Cachés derrière une épave de voiture, ils observèrent les quatre gardes présent au portail, armés jusqu'au dents et braquant un énorme projecteur aux alentours extérieurs.

\- On ne pourra pas entrer par ici, chuchota Rick.

\- Suivez moi, souffla Michonne.

Elle se leva tout en restant penchée en avant et avança le long du mur. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent prêt d'un tas de bois entassés. Il y grimpèrent pour passer de l'autre côté du mur après avoir vérifié que le coin était vide de gardes. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement entre les maisons jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur l'arrière boutique d'un ancien magasin.

Daryl avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un œil a l'extérieur. Les derniers habitants rentraient chez eux mais il y avait encore du monde dans la rue.

\- Alors, s'impatienta Rick. Où ils sont ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, répondit Michonne. Sans doute chez le Gouverneur.

Rick s'agita nerveusement, visiblement peu confiant envers les propos de Michonne.

\- Elle nous a dit la vérité jusqu'à maintenant, argumenta Théa. Je crois qu'on peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Ok, mais si ça se barre en couille c'est chacun pour soi, elle se démerde ! Leur souffla discrètement Rick.

Un bruit de clef dans une serrure les firent se figer. Quelqu'un allait entrer dans le magasin. En silence, ils se cachèrent derrière les étagères. Un homme entra en scrutant dans le noir.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, dit il a voix haute. J'ai vu du mouvement derrière les rideaux.

Daryl pesta intérieurement et leva son arbalète qu'il pointa discrètement sur l'homme. Il se prit un regard noir de Théa qui ne voulait pas qu'il tue un homme qui ne leur avait rien, d'autant que ce dernier n'était pas armé. Mais Daryl ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre aussi bêtement et commença un combat de regard avec l'amazone.

Combat qui fut de courte durée car Rick se jeta sur lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il pointa son révolver sur son visage et l'homme cessa immédiatement de se débattre.

\- Bouge pas ! Ordonna Rick. Ne crie pas et tout ira bien !

Lui et Daryl lui firent rapidement les poches avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

\- Où est ce que vous gardez vos prisonniers ? Demanda Rick.

\- Je sais pas ! Répondit l'homme en secouant négativement la tête, mort de peur.

\- Répond ! Ils sont chez le Gouverneur ?

\- J'en sais rien je vous dit !

Rick grimaça et enfonça un bout de tissu dans la bouche de son prisonnier. D'un coup sec Daryl lui frappa l'arrière du crane avec la cross de son arbalète, l'assommant pour un moment. Il s'attira un nouveau regard noir de Théa.

\- Bah quoi ? Je l'ai pas tué !

Théa leva les yeux au ciel et ils se remirent en route. Michonne les guida discrètement a travers les rues plongées dans le noir jusqu'à un grand bâtiment.

Ils y pénétrèrent par une porte non surveillée. C'était une espèce d'entrepôt. Ils durent jouer a cache cache avec les gardes qui courraient et circulaient dans le bâtiment. Il semblait se passer quelque chose ici et ils sentirent qu'ils approchaient du but. Ils entendirent des voix juste derrière le mur derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. Les voix de Glenn et de Maggie étaient parmi elles !

\- A trois, chuchota Rick en sortant une grenade fumigène.

Ils serrèrent leur doigts sur leurs armes et se tinrent prêt.

\- Un, deux, TROIS !

Il lança la grenade qui explosa en produisant une épaisse fumée, répandant la panique parmi les hommes. Ils se levèrent et se jetèrent dans la fumée. Il repèrent facilement leur deux amis et les tirèrent avec eux toujours sous couvert de la fumée, profitant de la cohue qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

A partir de ce moment là, tout alla très vite.

Ils s'éloignèrent des hommes armés avant que la fumée ne se dissipe. Des coups de feu retentirent, ricochant sur les murs. En courant et en soutenant Glenn qui était salement amoché, ils sortirent de l'entrepôt et entrèrent dans la première maison qu'il trouvèrent, soulagés de la voir vide. Daryl se posta a la fenêtre, caché derrière les rideaux.

\- Ça s'agite dehors, il faut qu'on se tire ! Dit il. Ils nous cherchent !

Maggie se jeta dans les bras de Théa, heureuse et soulagée de les voir. Théa nota qu'elle portait le t-shirt de Glenn et que celui ci était torse nu. Le jeune asiatique semblait mal au point, son visage était défiguré de bleus et d'égratignures, son nez semblait cassé et sa lèvre saignait abondamment.

\- Tes blessures ? Demanda Rick. C'est grave ? Tu peux marcher ?

\- Ça ira, grimaça Glenn.

\- Où est Michonne ? S'écria Oscar.

La samouraï avait disparue.

\- On va la chercher ? Demanda Théa.

\- Non, répondit Rick. Elle se débrouille, temps pis pour elle. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

\- C'est Merle qui nous a enlevés ! Dit Glenn. C'est lui qui m'a tabassé !

Tous tournèrent des yeux étonnés vers lui et Daryl sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Il est vivant ?:

\- Ouais, il a lâché un rôdeur sur moi.

\- Alors c'est mon frère le Gouverneur ?

\- Non, c'est un de ses hommes, répondit Maggie. Son bras droit ou un truc comme ça.

\- Il sait que je suis avec vous ? Demanda le chasseur la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui... Je suis désolé, Rick. On a du lui dire pour la prison, on a pas eut le choix.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, pas la peine de t'excuser. Vous êtes vivants c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

Daryl n'y croyait pas. Son frère était vivant ! Il avait survécu a son amputation et réussi a sortir d'Atlanta.

\- Ça change tout ! S'écria t il. Si Merle est ici il faut que je le vois !

\- Non, c'est pas le moment, on est en territoire ennemis là !

\- Mais c'est mon frangin !

\- T'as vu dans quel état il a mis Glenn ?!

\- Je vais lui parler, on va trouver un arrangement !

\- Non, non, t'as pas les idées claires ! Je t'assure ce n'est pas le moment ! Regarde, ils sont blessés tout les deux, Glenn peut a peine marcher ! On est encerclé par des rôdeurs a l'extérieur, le Gouverneur nous cherche. J'ai BESOIN de toi !

Daryl hésita, il voulait voir son frère. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait trouver une solution a leur situation si seulement il pouvait lui parler. Mais Rick refusait catégoriquement.

\- Putain mec, c'est mon frère ! Je le croyais mort !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent, Rick essayant de convaincre le chasseur de les suivre mais Daryl ne lâchait pas le morceaux.

Théa, qui surveillait la fenêtre, avait peur que leurs éclats de voix n'attirent leur assaillants. Elle s'interposa entre eux et fit face a Daryl, posant une main sur son visage pour qu'il la regarde.

\- C'est pas le moment, Daryl. Il faut qu'on parte. Si tu y vas maintenant ils vont te tuer sans attendre et nous mettre tous en danger. Mais je te promet qu'on reviendra et qu'on fera tout pour que tu retrouve ton frère.

Le cœur de Daryl balançait entre ses deux priorités. Son groupe ou son frère.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, crois moi, je te jure qu'on reviendra ! Ok, mon cœur ?

Surprit du surnom, convaincu et confiant, il accepta.

\- Je suis avec vous, déclara t il.

Théa, soulagée, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et fit un signe de tête a Rick.

\- On peut y aller.

Rick ouvrit un peu la porte et balança des fumigènes a l'extérieur.

\- On fonce !

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors, les coups de feu se mirent a pleuvoir, les obligeant a se replier a courir vers le mur d'enceinte. Ils étaient cachés par la fumée mais Daryl alluma un nouveau fumigène par sureté. Ils commencèrent a riposter, tirant eux aussi dans le tas, visant difficilement a cause de la fumée.

On entendait plus rien a par les coups de feu. Théa avait les bras occupés a soutenir Glenn et le fit avancer aussi vite que possible, couvert par Rick et Daryl.

Ils se replièrent dans le recoin d'une maison le temps de recharger leurs armes. Leurs assaillants continuaient de tirer dans leur direction.

\- Ça devient vraiment urgent ! Il faut bouger nos fesses de là !

Elle faisait de l'humour mais n'en menait pas large. Les coups de feu pleuvaient et c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit encore touchés. L'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, l'empêchant d'avoir vraiment peur mais l'urgence faisait battre son cœur a une vitesse folle.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Faut qu'on atteigne le mur ! Hurla Rick pour couvrir les explosions des armes a feu. Allume une nouvelle grenade encore !

Daryl obéit et lança le fumigène. La fumée devint très opaque et leur piqua le nez, la gorge et les yeux.

\- Vous allez y aller ! Je vais rester en arrière pour vous couvrir !

\- Non, on reste ensemble ! Cria Théa qui s'essuyait les yeux qui commençait a pleurer a cause de la fumée.

\- Non, si je vous couvre vous pourrez atteindre le mur ! Je serais juste derrière vous.

Il essayait de rassurer Théa qu'il voyait commencer a paniquer.

\- Je serais juste derrière toi, lui dit il.

\- On a pas le choix ! Hurla Rick. On y vas !

A contre cœur, Théa suivi le mouvement, Glenn toujours avachit sur ses épaules. Daryl sortit le premier de leur cachette et tira en rafale avec la mitraillette qu'il avait emporté.

\- Allez y !

Ils coururent vers le mur aussi vite que possible. Théa sentait les projectiles la frôler et elle accéléra, résistant a l'envie de se retourner pour voir si Daryl les suivait toujours.

Enfin, il atteignirent le mur et Oscar grimpa sur le capot d'une camionnette. Il attrapa les bras de Glenn pour le hisser. Maggie passa de l'autre côté et aida son compagnon a en faire de même. Rick qui était resté un peu en arrière les rejoignit et grimpa a son tour sur le capot du véhicule.

Oscar fut touché et s'effondra aux pieds de Théa, mort. La peur l'envahit pour de bon cette fois.

\- DARYL ! Hurla t elle.

\- Viens Théa ! Ordonna Rick en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle monte sur la camionnette.

\- Je le laisserais pas ici ! DARYL !

\- MONTE THEA ! Il va nous rejoindre !

Mais elle l'ignora, paniquée. Daryl venait de disparaitre de sa vue derrière les fumées épaisses.

\- DARYL !

Elle l'entendait toujours les coups de feu mais impossible de savoir si c'était la mitraillette du chasseur.

\- THEA !

Mais elle se mit a courir en direction des fumées.

\- THEA ! Hurla la voix de Rick.

A l'aveuglette et les yeux brulant, elle avança. Cherchant un signe de vie du chasseur.

\- Daryl !

Un tir fit exploser l'un des pavés de pierre de la rue juste devant ses pieds, l'obligeant a s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. Le bruit des coups de feu était assourdissant. Et elle ne voyait toujours pas Daryl. Impossible de sortir de la ruelle sans se mettre a portée des tirs.

La peur au ventre et l'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur, elle se jeta en avant, courant le plus vite possible jusqu'à la prochaine ruelle.

Quand elle fut a l'abri ses yeux les piquaient tellement qu'elle avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Puis le calme s'installa brusquement. Les tirs avaient cessés. Morte de peur, elle hésita a encore crier le non de Daryl sous peine de se faire repérer. Elle allait a nouveau sortir de sa cachette quand un violent coup a la tête la projeta au sol.

Le crâne en feu et douloureux, elle se retourna péniblement pour faire face a son agresseur.

Une silhouette fine se dessina derrière le révolver pointé sur elle.

\- Andréa ! Grogna Théa en reconnaissant la blonde.

\- Comme on se retrouve, sourit elle.

* * *

Encore un peu de suspens pour finir. Halàlà je suis vilaiiiiiiiine ! :p

J'ai un peu de boulot a finir demain mais le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé.

A très vite pour la suite !

N'hésitez pas a mettre la fic dans vos favoris pour être prévenu lors de la sortie du prochain chapitre ! Une petite review sera très appréciée :D


	32. Chapitre 32

Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ce coup ci hihi ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

\- Comme on se retrouve.

A quel moment le destin allait il lui foutre un peu la paix ? De toutes les personnes de cette foutue planète il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la seule qu'elle n'avait surtout pas envie de voir. Elle avait dut faire quelque de TRÈS mauvais dans une autre vie, c'était la seule explication.

\- Évidemment, frapper par derrière c'est bien ton genre, cracha Théa en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

\- Ferme ta gueule et lève toi !

L'amazone obtempéra avec des gestes lents, déjà parce qu'elle avait mal a la tête et parce qu'elle savait qu'Andréa était une folle de la gachette. La blonde la regardait avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage qui lui donna des frissons désagréables. Son cerveau fonctionnait a plein régime pour trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette merde.

\- Je me doutais que c'était vous les intrus, vous êtes venus récupérer vos petits copains ?

\- Quelle déduction Sherlock, ironisa Théa. Merle revient avec Glenn et Maggie et tu en conclu que c'est nous qui venons les sauver. Ton cerveau de blonde fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

\- Et toi ton humour est toujours aussi mauvais, répliqua Andréa.

Théa posa une main sur sa poitrine et ouvrit de grands yeux faussement choqués.

\- Et moi qui croyais être hilarante ! Je suis très déçue !

\- Arrête de faire la maligne et donne moi tes armes.

Théa grimaça en sortant son lance pierre qu'elle lança aux pieds de la blonde. Son couteau et son sac de munitions suivirent.

\- Ton cure dent aussi.

A contre cœur, Théa sortit Excalibur de son fourreau, dégoutée qu'Andréa pose ses mains dessus. La blonde attrapa l'épée d'une main sans cesser de pointer son arme sur elle. Elle joua un instant avec, mais elle était visiblement un peu trop lourde pour elle constata Théa avec une pointe de satisfaction.

\- Je comprend que tu te sente forte avec ça, dit elle en souriant. Mais sans elle tu n'es plus rien.

\- Fais gaffe, ce n'est pas un jouet pour les petits enfants, tu pourrais te faire mal, grogna Théa. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour te botter les fesses.

Sous le regard écœuré de l'amazone Andréa glissa Excalibur dans sa ceinture.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Théa.

Elle devait gagner du temps et trouver une solution. Andréa était mauvaise tireuse mais pas au point de la louper alors qu'elle était presque a bout portant.

\- Je suis arrivée ici il y a quelques semaines. Après que vous m'ayez abandonnée a mon sort, m'obligeant a passer tout l'hiver dehors !

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé l'hiver dehors et seule, répondit Théa en haussant les épaules. Je n'en fais pas tout un fromage.

La provoquer n'était pas prudent, mais la blonde l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et elle voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements, la pousser a faire une erreur. C'était tellement facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Déjà elle la voyait commencer a perdre patience.

\- On te croyait morte, continua Théa. J'aurais préféré.

\- Navrée de te décevoir.

Cachée sous sa chemise, Théa sentait que son colt attendait sagement. Andréa savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les armes a feu et ne semblait pas se douter qu'elle en avait une sur elle. Elle entendait l'agitation dans la rue derrière elle et son inquiétude pour Daryl revint au triple galop. Mais elle n'osait pas se retourner, hors de question de tourner le dos a Andréa.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Théa. Tu pose ton flingue et tu m'affronte a armes égales ? Ou tu vas te contenter de me tuer ?

\- Ne me tente pas la sauvage, j'en crève d'envie !

Elle la voyait jubiler de l'avoir a sa portée, le doigt posé sur la détente de son arme. Ho oui, elle la voyait mourir d'envie de tirer.

\- On va aller faire un tour, dit elle finalement. Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui décide du sort des prisonniers ici.

\- Non, c'est le Gouverneur, devina Théa. C'est bizarre ce penchant que tu as pour les hommes mégalomanes ayant visiblement quelque chose a compenser. Tu couche avec lui aussi ? Comme avec Shane ?

Le visage d'Andréa se tordit d'une grimace et Théa comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et sourit, satisfaite.

\- FERME LA !

\- Tu sais qu'il est mort ? Juste avant l'attaque a la ferme. Il a tué Randall pour attirer Rick dans un piège qui a fini par le tuer. Personnellement je pense qu'il a eut ce qu'il méritait.

\- TA GUEULE !

\- J'ai tout de suite compris ce que ton Gouverneur avait fait a Maggie, continua Théa en la voyait bouillir et ses mains se mettre a trembler sur son arme. Elle avait le t-shirt de Glenn sur le dos, a croire que tu ne lui suffit pas puisqu'il a eut envi d'un supplément avec une autre. Tu as décidément un piètre gout pour les hommes. Non seulement tu les choisit mal mais en plus tu es trop idiote pour te rendre compte qu'ils se servent de toi !

\- JE T'AI DIT DE FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE !

Le révolver s'écarta de quelques millimètres quand Andréa fit un pas vers elle. Théa en profita et se jeta sur la blonde. D'une main elle repoussa le pistolet qui tira un coup en l'air, et de l'autre elle envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d'Andréa. Surprise et sonnée, Andréa lâcha son arme que Théa envoya un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied. Elle décrocha un nouveau coup dans le ventre de la blonde, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Mais Andréa, en rage, se jeta en avant et l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer contre la maison. La tête de Théa cogna a nouveau contre le mur de brique et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Elle repoussa Andréa de son mieux mais la tête lui tourna et elle ne vit pas le poing que son adversaire envoya dans sa direction.

La colère coula dans ses veines, elle voulais retrouver Daryl et cette pétasse se mettait une fois de plus en travers de sa route.

La repoussant une nouvelle fois, elle envoya un nouveau coup de poing droit dans le nez de la blonde qu'elle sentit craquer. Andréa hurla de douleur, un flot de sang inonda son visage. Théa en profita et elle glissa une main sous son chemisier pour attraper son colt. Mais au moment ou elle levait son arme, on lui attrapa les bras et elle se sentit soulevée du sol.

Deux hommes venaient de se jeter sur elle et elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait le colt des mains. Elle se débattit de son mieux mais elle ne put rien faire quand on lui tordit les bras dans le dos et qu'on la força a s'agenouiller.

\- Bouge plus ! Hurla l'un des hommes.

D'autres hommes armés débarquèrent dans la ruelle, dont un avec le visage ensanglanté.

\- CA SUFFIT ! Mugit il.

Théa cessa de se débattre, a bout de force, et le calme revint dans la ruelle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de crier et vit que son œil venait d'être crevé et saignait abondement. Était ce la raison pour laquelle Michonne avait disparue ? Elle était partie régler ses comptes avec le Gouverneur, lui crevant un œil au passage. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et se dirigea vers Andréa qui se tenait le nez en gémissant.

\- Va a l'infirmerie, lui ordonna t il. Je t'y rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle, Gouverneur ? Demanda celui qui tenait Théa.

C'était donc bien lui le fameux Gouverneur, se dit elle.

\- Enfermez la ! J'ai des projets pour elle.

\- Faites gaffe ! S'écria Andréa. C'est une folle !

On la remis debout de force et ils la trainèrent sans douceur vers l'entrepôt où ils avaient secourus Glenn et Maggie. Elle ne se débattit pas tout au long du chemin, préférant réserver ses forces pour le moment propice. Ils la jetèrent brutalement dans une petite pièce avant d'en verrouiller la porte.

Une fois seule, elle prit deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle et la douleur de sa tête explosa. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se mit a hurler.

\- DARYL ! DARYL ! Est ce que tu m'entends ?!

Elle espérait que le chasseur était peut être lui aussi prisonnier dans une autre pièce de l'entrepôt et qu'il pourrait l'entendre. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Désespérée, elle se traina dans un coin et s'y replia. Elle pria silencieusement. Pria pour Daryl soit toujours vivant et qu'il ai put s'échapper et rejoindre Rick et les autres.

* * *

Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta enfermée seule dans cette pièce qui puait la mort. Il y avait du sang sur les murs et le sol, des meubles cassés. Elle avait testé la solidité de la porte, cherché une sortie ou un échappatoire mais abandonna bien vite, elle était piégée.

Elle était retournée dans son coin, la tête douloureuse et le cœur affolé. Qu'allaient ils faire d'elle ? L'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé Glenn et Maggie n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Son imagination galopait a toute vitesse, aussi vite que les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle avait tout de suite comprit ou deviné pourquoi Maggie portait la chemise de Glenn et elle eut beaucoup de peine pour son amie.

Elle lutta de son mieux contre la fatigue et le sommeil qui l'enveloppaient. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir et être vulnérable. C'est dans un état semi comateux qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur le Gouverneur, trois de ses hommes et Andréa.

\- Attrapez la ! Ordonna t il.

Elle fut sur ses pieds rapidement et leva des poings menaçants.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Gronda t elle. Vous pourriez y laisser quelque chose !

Deux des hommes ricanèrent et s'approchèrent, pas impressionnés par sa petite taille. Le premier en fit les frais et s'effondra en se tenant l'entre jambe. Méfiant, le deuxième garda une distance raisonnable avec la furie qui lui faisait face et sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur elle.

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille ?! S'écria t il.

Concentrée sur le colt qu'elle reconnu comme le sien, elle ne vit pas le Gouverneur qui s'était approché a son tour. La gifle qu'il lui décolla sur le visage lui fit voir quelques étoiles. On lui attrapa les bras et les lui bloqua dans le dos. Elle commençait a en avoir marre, elle allait finir défigurée a ce rythme, elle sentait déjà une énorme bosse a l'arrière de sa tête et maintenant sa lèvre était fendue en deux. Elle se consola en voyant le nez boursouflé et bleu d'Andréa.

\- Tu avais raison, dit le Gouverneur en jetant un œil a la blonde. Elle est coriace.

\- Elle est complètement cinglée surtout, je vous avais dit de vous méfier ! Répondit elle en regardant son collègue qui gémissait toujours au sol.

Le Gouverneur sourit, un bandage autour de la tête cachant son œil crevé.

\- Andréa m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur ton groupe et surtout sur toi.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi si même des mois après elle continue de penser a moi, grogna l'amazone.

Le Gouverneur se mit a rire alors que la blonde se renfrognait, insultée.

\- Tes amis m'ont aussi parlé de vous. De votre vie a la prison. Je suis très impressionné, nettoyer un endroit comme ça grouillant de mordeurs en étant si peu.

\- On est plus nombreux que tu crois, menaça t elle, tentant un coup de bluff.

\- Oui oui... C'est ce que m'a dit ton ami asiatique mais si j'en crois Merle vous n'êtes pas tant que ça. Bien moins que nous en tout cas.

Il désigna son dernier soldat derrière lui auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle reconnu des traits familier sur le visage carré et dur. La main coupée remplacée par un poignard lui confirmèrent que c'était Merle, le frère de Daryl. C'était déroutant d'avoir en face de soi un étranger ayant une ressemblance avec une personne que l'on aime. Cela lui rappela cruellement qu'elle ignorait toujours où était Daryl.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés mais il est inutile que je vous présente je crois ? Demanda le Gouverneur.

Théa ne répondit rien mais fixait le visage fermé de Merle. Si son frère avait été lui aussi capturé il devait le savoir. Mais elle ne put rien déchiffrer dans les yeux bleus si semblables a ceux de son frère.

\- Nous avons recueillit Merle il y a bien longtemps maintenant, expliqua le Gouverneur. En sale état, mais il a sut se montrer très utile par la suite.

Pourquoi entendait elle une pointe de doute dans sa voix ?

\- Il est tombé par hasard sur vos amis alors qu'il était a la recherche de Michonne. Elle est venu avec vous, j'imagine que c'est elle qui vous as dit où se trouvait Woodbury ?

Théa ne répondit pas et se demanda si la black était toujours en vie, si il l'avait tuée durant leur affrontement. L'homme ne paraissait pas dangereux, n'était ni grand ni effrayant. Et pourtant il commandait une petite armée. Qu'avait il de si effrayant qui avait poussé Michonne a fuir cette ville ? Elle y avait vu des familles avec des enfants, de la lumière dans les maisons, des jardins et le magasin où ils avaient trouvé refuge en début de soirée était plein de nourriture. Au premier abord on pourrait penser que cet endroit était idéal pour vivre, entouré de hauts mur bien solides. Alors pourquoi avait elle fuit ? Ce type devait bien caché son jeu.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul quand il lui attrapa le visage entre ses doigts, la scrutant de son œil unique.

\- Il a bien résisté a la torture ton ami Glenn, sa copine un peu moins.

Il sourit et Théa sentit son estomac se révulser de colère et de dégout. Elle cracha au visage de son geôlier.

Il recula en essuyant le mélange de sang et de salive de sa joue. Elle s'attendit a ce qu'il la frappe a nouveau mais il se contenta de sourire.

\- Il parait que tu fais merveille avec une épée ?

\- Redonnez la moi et je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire une démonstration !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Emmenez la !

Elle résista mais il la trainèrent avec eux a l'extérieur. Ils la firent traverser une partie de la ville pour l'amener au centre d'une espèce d'arène. Il y avait des gens plein les gradins qui lui hurlèrent dessus avec hargne. Mais ce n'était pas le public composé d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui lui fit ouvrir de grand yeux mais c'était les rôdeurs attachés au bout de longues chaines qui entouraient le centre de l'arène. Sous les hurlements de haine, les hommes du gouverneur la balancèrent au milieu du terrain d'où elle ne put bouger. Des armes a feu étaient pointés sur elle et les rôdeurs lui coupaient toute retraite. Que faisait elle ici ? Le Gouverneur s'avança lui aussi au centre l'arène et tous se turent pour l'écouter.

\- Ce soir nous avons connu un chaos que nous n'avions pas vu depuis la construction du mur, scanda t il d'une voix forte. Nous nous pensions en sécurité pour la première fois depuis ces jours maudit ou devant nos télévision nous découvrions le début de l'épidémie.

Théa voyait Andréa parmi le public qui écoutait religieusement le discours de leur leader. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille tout en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant un échappatoire tout en gardant a l'œil les hommes armés autour d'elle. L'adrénaline et la peur la maintenait en alerte mais elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait et si elle aura encore la force de se battre. Mais il faudrait bien. Elle ne pensait qu'a Daryl. Où était il ? Elle sourit presque en pensant qu'il allait encore une fois débarquer sur son cheval blanc pour la sauver. C'était illusoire, elle le savait mais cela lui redonna un peu de courage.

\- Ce soir, nous avons a nouveau ressentit cet effrois quand notre ville s'est faite attaquée. J'ai faillit a mon devoir, je devais vous protéger et résultat nous allons devoir enterrer nos amis mort morts pour nous protéger ce soir. J'aimerais pouvoir vous rassurer et vous dire que tout ira bien mais je ne peux pas.

A ce moment là, Théa comprit quel était le pouvoir du Gouverneur,lui rappelant désagréablement quelqu'un. Hunter était lui aussi un beau parleur et savait mener sa petite équipe avec talent, inspirant la peur autant que le respect rien qu'avec ses mots.

\- J'ai peur moi aussi, continua t il. Peur de ces terroristes qui essayent de nous prendre ce que nous avons construit dans le sang et la douleur. Ils ont essayer de nous tuer.

Non mais quel menteur ! Théa se retint d'intervenir et se contenta de le fusiller du regard quand il posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'un de ses terroristes est aussi l'un des nôtres.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif, méfiante. De quoi ou qui parlait il ? Du coin de l'œil elle vit Merle se tendre brusquement.

Le Gouverneur se tourna vers lui et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- C'est Merle ! Hurla t il. L'homme sur qui je comptait !

Théa n'y comprenait plus rien et fut aussi surprise que les autres. Une partie des armes a feu se tournèrent vers le frère de Daryl qui les regarda d'un air abasourdit.

-L'homme en qui j'avais confiance !

Merle se fit dépouiller de ses armes alors que son visage se tordait de colère.

\- Il les a amené ici ! Nous mettant tous en danger ! Il a ouvert nos portes, nous as mentis et trahis !

Le Gouverneur pointait toujours un doigt sur Merle et Théa n'aima pas du tout la tournure que prenait les choses. Et Merle non plus vu la grimace qu'il adressa a son ancien chef. Il fut pousser au centre de l'arène a son tour face a elle.

\- Nous avons attrapé certains de ces terroristes, continua le Gouverneur en pointant cette fois Théa.

Mais l'amazone sursauta. Comment ça, _certains _? Son cœur s'emballa dans l'attente de la suite.

Il fit un signe a deux de ses hommes qui s'avancèrent au centre de l'arène de combat. Entre eux, se débattant de leur prise les mains attachées dans le dos, un homme avec un sac de toile sur la tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il retire le sac pour reconnaitre l'homme qu'ils forcèrent a s'agenouillera la limite de l'arène de combat.

\- Daryl ! Hurla t elle.

Le chasseur posa un regard soulagé mais horrifié sur elle puis sur son frère. Épouvantée et rassurée a la fois, Théa ne put le quitter des yeux durant de longues secondes. La bouche entravée par un bâillon de tissu, il ne semblait pas blessé, juste secoué.

\- L'un de ces terroristes, la coupa le Gouverneur. Est le propre frère de Merle Dixon !

Les deux frères se regardèrent, le même air d'inquiétude mêlée de joie de se retrouver. Des hurlements d'indignation et de haines se soulevèrent parmi le public.

\- Que faisons nous de ces indésirables ? Hurla le Gouverneur pour couvrir le bruit de la foule qui commençait a leur lancer des fruits et des légumes pourris. Qu'allons nous faire d'eux ?!

Le public réclamait clairement leur mort et Théa sentit sa peur prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle ne parvenait pas a détacher son regard de Daryl qui la fixait a son tour avec insistance.

Le Gouverneur s'approcha de Merle qui le regardait avec un air scandalisé de se faire accuser.

\- Tu voulais retrouver ton frère, non ? Lui dit il. Je vais te l'offrir sur un plateau.

Il se détourna et demanda le calme.

\- Il se trouve que cette femme fait partie des assaillants. Elle a tué les nôtres. Mais Andréa m'a fait part de ses talents.

Il s'approcha d'une table que Théa n'avait pas encore remarquée. Sur cette dernière étaient exposées Excalibur, l'arbalète de Daryl et leurs couteaux. Le Gouverneur s'empara de l'épée et la montra a tout le monde. Théa grinça des dents, elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche son épée.

\- Cette femme est semble t il une extraordinaire combattante a l'épée.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vais vous offrir une chance de survivre, lui dit il. Montres nous de quoi tu es capable !

Il lui lança l'épée qui atterrit aux pieds de l'amazone en un bruit de ferraille. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, lançant un regard meurtrier au gouverneur. celui rigola et s'approcha de la foule.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce qui est en jeu ma jolie. Je vais vous expliquer les règles du jeu.

Il s'approcha de Daryl en sortant un revolver. Paniquée, elle esquiva un pas en avant pour le rejoindre.

\- Hein hein, dit le gouverneur en pointant son arme sur la tête du chasseur. Un pas de plus et il est mort...

Elle s'immobilisa en dévisageant le visage contusionné de son ami, ne sachant plus quoi faire, la panique paralysant son cerveau.

\- Le jeu est simple, expliqua le gouverneur. Un simple combat. Je crois que chacun de vous tient a celui là.

Il appuya le canon de son arme contre la tête de Daryl.

\- Soit vous refusez de vous battre et vous mourrez tout les trois, lui en premier.

Il appuya a nouveau le canon sur la tempe de Daryl qui lui lança un regard a faire fondre un iceberg.

\- Soit vous vous battez. Un combat a mort cela va sans dire, et peut être que j'autoriserais le gagnant a quitter Woodbury en vie avec l'archer. Si vous nous offrez un beau spectacle ! Il faut me comprendre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de distraction dans le coin depuis des mois.

Le sourire satisfait qu'il lui lança écœura Théa. Et les cris enthousiasme du public encore plus. Ce type était un sadique.

Elle prit conscience de l'enjeu. Merle ne se laisserais certainement pas tuer et n'aurais aucune pitié. Elle chercha le regard de Daryl, comme si elle pouvait y trouver une réponse. Le chasseur soutint son regard mais elle ne sut que lire l'immense douleur derrière ses iris bleu. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce soir là, il perdrait un être cher.

Elle ramassa son épée et se prépara au combat. Merle, bien décidé a vendre cher sa peau et a se tirer avec son petit frère, attrapa lui aussi une épée que lui lança l'un des hommes du gouverneur.

\- COMBATTEZ ! JUSQU'À LA MORT !

Immédiatement, il se jeta sur la jeune femme, faisant bondir le cœur de Daryl dans sa poitrine. Merle harcela Théa de coups, jouant d'un avantage certain d'avoir deux armes. L'épée vola tout autant que le poignard fixé a son bras amputé. Théa reculait, parant chaque coup avec habilité mais elle avait le cœur en panique. Daryl qui avait vu sa compagne manier Excalibur des centaines de fois voyait bien que l'amazone n'y mettait pas tout son cœur. Il voyait ses yeux se poser a intervalles réguliers sur lui, l'esprit torturé.

Devait elle se laisser tuer ? Ou devait elle tuer le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Lui pardonnerait il de l'avoir fait ? Supporterait elle son rejet si il ne le faisait pas ? Elle ne savait plus et ne parvenait pas a réfléchir, trop occupée à éviter les attaques et a se maintenir a distance des rôdeurs autour de l'arène.

L'un d'eux claqua des mâchoires prêt de son oreille, la faisant bondir en avant. Le poignard de Merle lui entailla la cuisse, elle sentit le sang couler le long de sa jambe.

Elle repoussa les attaques de Merle. L'homme manchot était grossier dans ses gestes, sans aucune grâce dans le maniement de son arme mais il était puissant et Théa fatiguait. Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Excalibur parait, repoussait et protégeait sa combattante. Elle s'essoufflait, ses bras hurlaient de douleur alors qu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision. Elle pouvait vaincre facilement Merle si elle le voulait mais devait elle le faire ? Merle était le dernier membre vivant de la famille de Daryl. Que ferait Daryl a sa place ? Supporterait il la perte de son frère, tué de la main de sa compagne ? Pourra t il lui pardonner ?

Voulait elle prendre ce risque ?

Non.

L'évidence s'imposa a elle. Merle était son frère, sa famille. Mais plus que tout, elle se savait incapable de supporter le rejet du chasseur si par malheur cela arrivait. Elle préférait mourir en sachant qu'il l'aimait plutôt que de vivre en sachant qu'il la détesterait pour avoir tué son frère.

Elle profita d'une seconde de répit après avoir repousser Merle un peu plus fort. Elle croisa le regard épouvanté de Daryl puis pris une grande respiration. Excalibur s'écarta.

Merle, inconscient que Théa lui laissait volontairement une ouverture, envoya la garde de son épée vers le visage de la jeune femme, lui brisant une pommette, qui s'effondra au sol a moitié assommée. Elle cracha du sang avant de se retourner sur le dos, le visage très douloureux.

Elle vit Merle ricaner et lever haut son épée. Elle vit la mort fondre sur elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Daryl hurla. Son cri fut étouffé par le bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche mais fut suffisant fort et déchirant pour que Merle stop son geste. La pointe de son épée a deux millimètres du cœur de Théa.

Daryl secoua la tête dans tout les sens pour se débarrasser de son bâillon, tirant comme un fou sur ses liens, s'entaillant les poignets. Il parvint a ôter le bout de tissu de sa bouche.

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla t il. C'est ma femme !

Merle tourna un visage surpris et méprisant vers son frère sans bouger son épée.

\- Quoi ? Cria t il. Cette morveuse ?!

\- Ne la tue pas ! Je te l'interdit ! Gronda Daryl.

Merle ricana.

\- Arête de dire des conneries. Laisse faire ton grand frère et dans deux minutes on sera dehors.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Théa leva une jambe et envoya son pied dans le genoux de son adversaire qui perdit l'équilibre en criant de douleur. Elle lui avait presque brisé le genoux. Elle en profita pour se relever et Merle ne bloqua son attaque que de justesse. Mais l'amazone donna toute sa puissance a Excalibur et jeta ses dernières forces dans le combat.

Surprit, Merle se protégea comme il le put. Le visage plein de sang et tordu d'une grimace de rage et de douleur, Théa fit voler Excalibur en une danse mortelle. La lame harcela son adversaire si vite et si fort qu'elle brisa l'épée adverse en deux.

Puis tout bascula.

Des coups de feu explosèrent, abattant les rôdeurs autour de l'arène. Les hurlements de haine se transformèrent en cris de peur et la panique se répandit parmi le public.

Une grenade de fumigène atterrit aux pieds de Théa qui s'écarta juste a temps avant qu'elle n'explose. Une épaisse fumée se répandit autour d'eux. Sans se poser de question elle couru dans la direction de Daryl. Elle le trouva facilement et coupa ses liens.

\- Daryl ! Vite partons !

Le chasseur attrapa son arbalète, le lance pierre et les couteaux toujours posés sur la table alors que des tirs de mitraillettes répandait toujours la panique. Profitant de la cohue qui régnait ils s'enfoncèrent dans la fumée.

\- MERLE ! Appela Daryl.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, son frère se joignit a eux et ils coururent en direction des coups de feu. En chemin, Théa assomma un homme et lui arracha son colt des mains, récupérant son bien.

\- PAR ICI ! Cria la voix de Rick un peu plus loin.

Le shérif apparu a travers la fumée, Maggie a ses côtés. Le trio accéléra et furent bientôt a leurs côtés.

Les rues étaient vides et il leur fut facile d'atteindre le mur d'enceinte.

\- Faut qu'on se tire vite ! Cria Rick.

Daryl et Merle enfoncèrent l'un des panneau de toile qui composait le mur pour créer une ouverture.

\- Dépêchez vous !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche pour se retrouver a l'extérieur. Attirés par le bruit du combat et les coups de feu, les rôdeurs les attendaient et leur sautèrent dessus. Maggie et Rick ne firent pas de quartier et tirèrent dans le tas, libérant le passage vers la forêt.

Ils coururent longtemps encore sous les arbres, voulant juste s'éloigner le plus possible de Woodbury. La jambe de Théa tint le choc mais sa blessure la ralentissait et elle eut du mal a tenir le rythme. Elle fournit toute fois un dernier effort quand le soleil commença a se montrer et que leurs voitures furent en vue sur la route devant eux.

\- Glenn ! Hurla Rick.

\- Maggie ! Répondit celui ci en courant vers eux.

Rick freina des quatre fers et leva un bras en direction de Glenn qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qui les accompagnait. Il leva une arme pour la pointer sur Merle en hurlant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là ?!

Michonne se joignit a lui et leva son sabre aussi.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer !

Daryl leva son arbalète vers Glenn, Rick son revolver sur Michonne et tous se mirent a hurler en même temps.

\- Il nous a aider a nous enfuir ! Criait Daryl.

\- Ouais, après qu'il ai essayé de tuer Théa ! Répliqua Rick. Posez vos armes !

\- On a morflé tout les deux, se défendit Merle.

\- Ferme la, Merle ! Cracha Daryl sans baisser son arbalète. Et toi tu pose ton flingue avant que je ne m'énerve ! Hurla t il après Glenn.

La confusion et les hurlements retentirent durant un moment, seul Merle semblait bien s'amuser. Maggie et Théa se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Michonne fut la première a baisser son sabre et le calme revint doucement mais une tension demeura.

\- T'es devenu un vrai sauvage frangin, se moqua Merle.

\- Toi tu ferme ta gueule ! C'est a cause de toi qu'on en est là ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu foutais avec l'autre timbré ?!

\- C'est un charmeur, répondit Merle en souriant. Même qu'il fait beaucoup d'effet a ta copine Andréa.

Il fixa Michonne en passant une langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Andréa est a Woodbury ? Demanda Glenn.

\- Ouais, elle est avec eux, grogna Théa. C'est elle qui m'a capturée.

Elle l'avait encore en travers de la gorge de s'être fait avoir par la blondasse mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, concentrée sur Daryl qui ne l'avait pas regardé depuis le combat.

\- Tu connais Andréa ? Demanda Rick d'un air soupçonneux a Michonne qui refusa de répondre, les yeux fixés sur Merle et les doigts serrés sur son sabre.

\- Ouais, répondit Merle a sa place. Elle et la blondinette se sont tenus chaud tout l'hiver. Torride...

\- Ferme un peu ta gueule ! Cria a nouveau Daryl qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

\- Bas quoi c'est vrai ! On les as trouvées dans la forêt il y a quelques semaine. Depuis elle file le parfait amour avec le Gouverneur. De vrais tourtereaux. Elle vous en veux beaucoup de l'avoir abandonnée.

\- On la croyait morte, objecta Maggie.

\- Elle en a rien a foutre. Vous êtes tous une bande de bras cassés, tout ces flingues et pas un pour porter ses couilles !

Il posa son regard sur Théa qui peinait a rester debout a cause de sa jambe et de sa tête qui tournait.

\- A part toi ma jolie, minauda t il. Beau combat, est ce qu'au lit tu es aussi impressionnante ?

\- Tu la ferme ! Cria Glenn. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne avec nous !

\- Sauf que c'est mon frère ! Il vient avec nous un point c'est tout !

\- Non ! Hors de question ! Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il a essayé de tuer Michonne et Théa et tu voudrais qu'on le ramène pour mettre tout les autres en danger a la prison ?!

\- C'est ma famille !

\- Pas la mienne ! Ma famille a moi tu l'as devant les yeux.

\- Tu en fait partit de cette famille, ajouta Rick. Mais pas lui.

\- C'est nous deux ou rien ! Tu ramène le dernier samouraï a la prison mais pas mon frère ?!

Ils étaient dans l'impasse, Glenn et Rick refusait catégoriquement d'emmener Merle avec eux mais Daryl ne lâchait pas le morceau et menaçait de se tirer avec lui. Merle ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, se moquant d'eux, les insultant et en faisant des allusions graveleuses. Théa le trouva répugnant.

Elle les regardait se disputer sans intervenir, elle était trop épuisée. Elle cherchait le regard de Daryl qui l'ignorait toujours.

\- Si c'est ça je me casse et on se démerdera tout les deux !

\- Tu vas te tirer comme ça ? Râla Glenn. Tu vas nous laisser ? Tu vas laisser Théa ? Regarde dans quel état elle est, elle ne pourra pas vous suivre !

Théa s'approcha de Daryl qui posa enfin le regard sur elle. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, ne croyant pas qu'il pouvait partir et la laisser. Mais a sa grande surprise, il repoussa ses bras assez brutalement.

\- Et toi ! Je peux savoir ce que as foutu ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Je t'ai vu combattre des centaines de fois ! Tu ne faisais rien pour gagner le combat ! Tu t'es laissée battre et tu as faillit te faire tuer !

\- Je ne pouvais pas tuer ton frère sous tes yeux...

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre elle, pourquoi il lui criait dessus.

\- J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille de l'avoir fait.

\- Espèce d'idiote ! Hurla t il en la faisant sursauter. Tu crois vraiment que je t'en aurais voulu que l'on t'ai obligé a tuer Merle ? As tu si peu confiance en moi a ce point ? Je t'aime Théa, peu importe ce qu'on aurait obligé a faire ! Je croyais que tu le savais. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi !

La déception dans la voix de son homme la mit au supplice.

\- Daryl...

Mais il lui tourna le dos et balança son arbalète sur son épaule.

\- On se casse Merle ! J'en ai ma claque d'eux !

\- Mais... Daryl...

Il partait. Sans un regard en arrière. Un profond sentiment d'abandon l'envahit alors que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle se sentit tomber. La douleur dans ses genoux lui indiquèrent qu'elle tombait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Qu'avait elle fait ?

\- Daryl ! Hurla Rick. Putain !

Rien n'y fit, le chasseur disparut derrière les arbres, son frère passant un bras sur ses épaules raides.

* * *

Pas taper ! Sinon pas de suite :p !


	33. Chapitre 33

Hello, voici enfin la suite que vous avez attendu avec impatience si j'en crois vos messages ! Pour m'excuser du retard ( et oui la vie a repris a un rythme d'enfer et je me suis trouvée submergée de boulot ) je vous offre un très très long chapitre ( qui devait être en deux parties initialement ). En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

**Vous excuserez les fautes de frappe, j'ai voulu faire vite pour vous offrir la suite ;)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

\- Elle saigne beaucoup, il faut la ramener a mon père ! Théa ? Théa tu m'entend ?

Elle voyait Maggie mais sa voix lui paraissait loin, comme étouffée.

Il était partit. Partit. Comme ça.

Elle essayait de saisir le sens de ce qui venait de se passer sans y parvenir. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et elle avait encore une fois plongé dans les deux topazes, dans leurs insondables tréfonds sans pour autant y déceler un indice de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire.

_" Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ! "_. Il y avait eu tellement de déception dans sa voix. La situation n'avait aucun sens.

Rick apparu dans son champs de vision mais elle n'arrivait pas a fixer son regard sur lui, tout était flou autour d'elle et le sol tanguait sous ses jambes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Théa !

Elle le sentit lui attraper les épaules et la secouer. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur de sa tête. Mais ce n'était rien comparé a la douleur dans son cœur. On avait du le lui arracher, l'écraser, le passer sous les roues d'une voiture, le transpercer de milles poignards avant de le remettre dans sa poitrine.  
Au minimum.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, dit la voix de Maggie. Ça saigne encore.

Théa cligna des yeux et les baissa sur sa jambe. Son short en jean était imbibé de sang et une longue coupure courait autour de sa cuisse. Elle vit Maggie appuyer dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle sentit a peine la douleur et s'en désintéressa.

Elle leva a nouveau les yeux vers la forêt, là où Daryl avait disparut. Fixant les arbres avec espoir, comme si le chasseur allait sortir de derrière l'un d'eux. Mais rien ne se passa. Le fil de la soirée se refit encore dans sa tête, cherchant a quel moment elle avait commis une erreur. La compréhension commençait doucement a s'infiltrer en elle, comme un acide dans ses veines. Elle lutta contre l'évidence, une prière silencieuse qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais qui arrivait trop tard. Il était partit.

\- Faut qu'on bouge, les hommes du Gouverneur vont nous chercher. Théa ! Il faut que tu te lève.

Son sang battait a ses tempes, assourdissant les paroles de Rick.

\- Ça sert a rien, répondit Michonne. La gamine ne t'entend même pas !

Alors que Théa se sentait soulevée du sol et que le visage de Rick apparu au dessus du sien, elle comprit. L'évidence lui frappa le corps avec la force d'un tsunami.

Elle l'avait perdu.

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas partir ! Elle aurait voulu se débattre, elle aurait voulu courir après Daryl, le supplier de revenir, de lui pardonner. Mais elle était vide d'énergie, vide de toute volonté et son corps ne répondit pas.

Putain, il s'était passé quoi ?!

Rick la déposa sur le siège arrière de la voiture et Maggie grimpa a ses côtés, se serrant pour que Michonne puisse aussi monter tout en enroulant un bout de sa chemise autour de la jambe de Théa pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Glenn se mit sur le siège avant et Rick s'installa derrière le volant. Il écrasa les pédales et la voiture bondit a toute vitesse.

\- Elle a perdu connaissance ! Paniqua Maggie. Mais ça ne saigne plus, ajouta t elle en soulevant le bout de tissu imbibé de sang qu'elle appuyait contre la blessure a la cuisse.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda Glenn.

\- Le Gouverneur a obligé Théa et Merle a se battre, expliqua le Shérif. Un combat a l'épée comme au temps médiéval. Ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de... Distraction pour eux.

\- C'est dégueulasse, gémit Glenn.

\- Du peu qu'on a pu en voir, elle s'est battue comme une tigresse.

\- Alors pourquoi Daryl a dit qu'elle s'était laissée battre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas non plus.

Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la prison, klaxonnant a l'approche de la grille pour qu'on lui ouvre. Heureusement, Carol était a extérieur et leur ouvrit la grille. Il freina en soulevant un nuage de poussière et sauta de son siège.

\- Est ce que tout le monde vas bien ? S'enquit Carol. On ne vous voyait pas revenir, nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Où est Daryl ?

\- Il est vivant ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière et attrapa le corps inconscient de l'amazone qu'il souleva dans ses bras.

\- Ho mon dieu, s'écria Carol. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Son inquiétude grandit en voyant l'état lamentable de Glenn.

Sans répondre a ses questions, Rick, chargé de Théa, avança rapidement vers le bâtiment puis vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Herschel ! Hurla t il en déposant le corps inconscient sur le lit.

Il sortit de la chambre, avisant le vétérinaire qui aidait son gendre a se rendre dans sa cellule.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit Glenn en se laissant tomber sur son lit en se tenant les côtes. Il faut s'occuper de Théa d'abord.

Herschel trottina avec ses béquilles jusqu'à l'amazone toujours inconsciente sur son lit. Il secoua la tête devant l'état déplorable de la jeune femme.

\- Bon dieu, que s'est il passé la-bas ? Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, encore un peu et je n"aurais rien pu faire. La blessure a frôlé une artère.

\- Et où est Daryl ? Demanda a nouveau Carol dont la panique était visible sur ses traits.

Rick se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, le visage crispé.

\- Il est partit, expliqua t il. Il a retrouvé son frère et il l'a suivi.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- C'est Merle qui a enlevé Maggie et Glenn.

Carl entra a ce moment dans la chambre de Théa et Daryl. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Elle va mourir ? Demanda t il d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Non, le rassura Herschel qui examinait toujours la jeune femme. Je vais recoudre sa cuisse et nettoyer la plaie qu'elle a au visage. Mais j'ai peur d'une commotion cérébral. Elle a une sacré bosse a l'arrière du crane. Elle risque de rester inconsciente un long moment.

Rick recommença a grimacer, inquiet. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Oscar était mort. Daryl avait foutu le camps. Et Théa était mal en point.

Le Gouverneur n'allait certainement pas laisser passer un tel affront. Il allait répliquer a coup sur. Mais il ignorait quand et comment. Devaient ils partir de la prison ? Pour aller où ?

Il s'agita sur place, posant les yeux sur le visage abimé de Théa qui prenait une affreuse couleur violacé. Il se demanda vaguement si elle n'avait pas une fracture a la pommette et si elle allait garder des séquelles physique.

Cette pensée et le sentiment d'injustice et de culpabilité qui en résultat le mirent hors de lui et il dut sortir de la pièce pour prendre l'air.

\- Rick ! L'interrompit Herschel qui leva les yeux des points de suture qu'il était en train de faire. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Nous avons eut... De la visite durant votre absence.

\- Je vais te montrer, intervint Carl en sortant le trousseau de clefs de sa poche.

Herschel fit un signe de tête au petit et le laissa gérer cela avec son père. Lui avait du boulot pour rafistoler tout le monde. Maggie qui vint s'enquérir de l'état de son amie se vit se faire subir un interrogatoire poussé par une Carol dans tout ses états. Elle lui raconta les événements de la nuit pour finir sur Daryl les quittant pour suivre son frère.

Carol était abasourdie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son ami était partit.

\- Et... Et il laisse Théa ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

\- Tu aurais dut voir ça... Il était tellement en colère. La façon dont il lui a crier dessus ! Et Théa, après qu'il soit partit, elle... Elle m'a fait tellement de peine. Elle était comme absente, choquée.

Carol tourna des yeux empli de peine sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

\- Pauvre petite...

* * *

Carol veilla Théa un long moment après qu'Herschel ai fini de la soigner. Il ne pensait pas ses jours en danger mais gardait une réserve en ce qui concernait sa reprise de conscience. Au fond Carol espérait presque qu'elle resterait endormie, au moins elle ne souffrait pas. Elle adressa des prières silencieuses pour son rétablissement, pour que Daryl aille bien et qu'il leur revienne.

Le calme qui régnait dans la prison était apaisant après la journée angoissante qu'ils venaient tous de passer. Carl avait recueilli des survivants plus tôt dans la matinée. Le petit groupe de cinq personnes était entré dans la prison en passant par un bloc en partit effondré, leur prouvant qu'ils avaient encore du boulot avant de sécuriser l'enceinte a 100%. Si l'une des femmes était morte quelques minutes après son arrivée, mordue par un rôdeur a l'extérieur, les autres se laissèrent enfermer docilement dans une cellule en attendant. Tyreese et sa sœur Sasha s'étaient même montré reconnaissant, appréciant un peu de répit.

Mais au retour de Rick, les choses se gâtèrent et il chassa les nouveaux venus a grand renforts de hurlements. Le reste de leur groupe n'avait su quoi faire face a la colère de leur chef. Ils mirent cela sur sa mauvaise journée et la perte de Daryl mais Herschel lui commençait a s'agacer du comportement de Rick. Mais il ne dit rien, se promettant tout de même d'en parler avec les autres. Daryl n'étant plus là, il devait trouver une autre solution pour temporiser Rick aussi bien que le chasseur arrivait a le faire.

Triste et sentant un profond désespoir l'envahir, Carol était retournée auprès de Théa, veillant sur son sommeil.

L'amazone finit par ouvrir les yeux tard dans la nuit.

\- Daryl ? Appela t elle en sortant de l'inconscience.

Carol se pencha vers elle, le cœur serré.

\- C'est moi ma chérie. Daryl n'est pas là. Tu te souviens ?

Elle vit parfaitement dans les prunelles vertes le moment ou elle se souvint de la veille. Quand elle se souvint que Daryl l'avait abandonnée.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de Théa. Quel heure était il ? Combien de temps était elle restée inconsciente ? Il devait être loin à présent ! Elle devait le retrouver ! Partir a sa recherche.

Elle repoussa les couvertures, ignorant les cris de Carol la priant de rester allongée.

\- Je dois aller le chercher ! Je dois...

Mais sa jambe blessée ne supporta pas son poids quand elle s'appuya dessus et faillit tomber si Carol ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

\- Théa tu dois te reposer ! Herschel pence que tu as une commotion, tu dois absolument rester tranquille !

Mais elle repoussa ses bras, s'appuyant sur le mur pour tenir debout et se diriger vers la porte.

\- Non, je dois le rattraper, souffla t elle alors que sa tête protesta vigoureusement. Pilpao...

Mais Carol fit a nouveau barrage entre elle et la sortie.

\- Tu ne vas certainement pas aller crapahuter a cheval dans ton état. Tu vas te tuer !

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! Hurla l'amazone.

Elle planta des yeux furieux sur son amie alors que la colère coula dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

\- JE ME FOU DE CREVER ! Continua t elle. IL EST PARTIT ! ALORS A QUOI BON VIVRE ?!

Folle de rage, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, a savoir un livre qui trainait sur le petit meuble qui leur servait de table de nuit, et le lança contre la fenêtre de sa chambre qui explosa a l'impact. Mais cela ne la soulagea pas et elle fit subir le même sort a tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper. Elle renversa les meubles, retourna le matelas, frappa les murs, ignorant les protestations de sa tête et de sa cuisse. Tout pour faire sortir le trop plein de douleur qui lui écrasait les entrailles. Elle craqua. Elle savait qu'elle perdait facilement le contrôle de ses nerfs quand elle était en colère mais là elle avait dépassé ce stade et c'est une fureur noire qui s'empara d'elle. Une fureur mêlée de trahison et de déception. Elle n'arrivait plus a se contrôler, elle en avait assez. Assez que le sort s'acharne sur elle. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle en avait assez de la souffrance. Assez d'avoir mal. Elle voulait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais d'abord elle devait tout faire sortir. Sortir le poignard brulant qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

Ses cris et les hurlements de Carol la suppliant d'arrêter alertèrent Rick qui ne dormait pas et il se précipita dans la chambre. Il voulu lui attraper les bras mais elle retourna sa rage contre lui et le gifla durement.

\- POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS RETENU ?! QU'EST CE QUE CA POUVAIT TE FOUTRE QUE MERLE VIENNE ICI ?! IL SERAIT LA SI TU AVAIS LAISSE PISSER POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !

Elle se mit a le frapper et il se laissa faire un peu avant de réellement lui bloquer les bras pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Elle s'effondra en pleure dans ses bras. Rick regarda Carol avec peine et culpabilité. La mère de famille avait les yeux emplis de larmes et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Calme toi, souffla le Shérif a l'amazone. Assied toi.

Elle se laissa faire en reniflant, s'essuyant le nez et les yeux avec sa main.

\- Pourquoi il est partit, Rick ? Gémit elle. J'ai pas tué son frère alors pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas Théa. Je sais pas, je n'ai pas compris moi non plus.

\- J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille si je tuais Merle. Je voulais pas le perdre. J'ai laissé Merle me battre. Je préférais mourir que de le perdre. Mais quand j'étais a terre et que Merle allait me tuer, Daryl a hurlé. Il lui a hurlé de ne pas me tuer. Alors j'ai repris le combat et je l'ai désarmé. Vous êtes arrivés a ce moment là. Alors pourquoi il est en colère après moi ?

Carol et Rick ne purent lui donner d'explications, se contentant de l'entourer alors qu'elle étouffait ses pleures dans ses mains, impuissants. La colère était partie, ne restait que la douleur et la peine qu'elle évacua en de longues larmes brulantes avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

* * *

La colère avait disparue. Enfin pas tout a fait. Elle était toujours là mais dirigée autre part. Vers lui même.

Il était assis devant un petit feu de camps dans la forêt. A côté de lui son frère jubilait et il se demandait comment il pourrait lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête frangin ! Râla t il. C'est mieux comme ça ! On a pas besoin d'eux.

Pas besoin d'eux ? Alors pourquoi y avait il un trou béant dans sa poitrine ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, il avait besoin d'elle.

Il ne l'avait quittée que depuis quelques heures et déjà il était au supplice.

A présent il regrettait. Il regrettait son coup de colère et maudit son sale caractère. Mais il avait eut la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie. Quand Merle l'avait mise a terre et qu'il avait abattu son épée vers son cœur. De sa vie il n'avait ressentit pareil terreur. Et comme a chaque fois qu'il avait peur, il devenait con. Il était devenu fou de rage quand il avait réalisé qu'elle s'était laissée faire. Il avait vu lui. Il avait vu Excalibur s'écarter volontairement. Elle avait laissé Merle la tuer pour ne pas a avoir a le tuer elle même.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Pas au début. Au début il lui en avait voulu. Il lui en avait voulu d'être égoïste d'avoir choisi de le laisser seul. Qu'une fois de plus elle avait baissé les bras et choisi de mourir plutôt que de se battre et de rester avec lui. Par la suite il avait été vexé qu'elle ai cru qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir. A présent il se rendait compte que l'égotiste c'était lui.

Il lui avait reproché d'avoir dut faire un choix impossible. Choix qu'on lui avait imposé. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était de la faute de l'amazone. Et pourtant il lui avait hurlé dessus. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait eut si peur...

Il regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. Si on lui avait demandé de choisir...

Il se mordit la lèvre et chercha ses clopes dans sa poche. Il en alluma une quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Si il avait du choisir entre Merle et Théa il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et aurais planté un carreau dans la tête de son frère.

Il aimait son frère mais Théa était toute sa vie a présent. L'amazone s'était insinuée au plus profond de lui et avait laissé une marque indélébile et éternel. Il aurait sacrifié Merle pour elle, car il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle a présent.

Elle, elle avait fait le choix de se sacrifier elle même, incapable de prendre le risque qu'il la rejette. Ce qu'il avait pourtant fait. Il l'avait envoyée au diable alors qu'elle avait montré un courage incroyable. Montrant un altruiste dont beaucoup seraient incapable.

C'était stupide ! Stupide mais courageux.

Mais putain tellement débile ! Son frère était un gros con qui ne méritait pas qu'on meure pour lui ! Mais comment aurait elle pu le savoir ? Elle qui n'avait eut pour seule famille qu'un enfant qu'elle avait perdu moins de trois ans après. Un fils pour qui elle donnerait probablement tout pour le revoir. Alors évidemment, il supposait qu'elle n'avait voulu lui ôter la chance de retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille.

Il grogna contre lui même. C'était facile maintenant de réaliser cela. Ça l'était moins ce matin quand son corps et sa tête était remplie de colère et encore choqué de la peur qu'il avait eut.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et en alluma une autre. Comment allait il faire a présent ? Il voulait retourner a la prison mais Rick ne laissera pas Merle y mettre un doigt de pied.

Il allait probablement devoir affronter la colère de Théa en rentrant. Il frissonna a cette idée, elle allait le transformer en purée. Bien fine. En supposant qu'elle soit en état de le faire.

Il était inquiet pour elle. Merle l'avait sacrément amochée et le joli visage allait en porter les traces un long moment. Il pria silencieusement pour que la jeune femme aille bien.

\- Quand t'auras fini de faire la gueule tu m'enverra un fax ! S'écria Merle a coté de lui.

Daryl lui lança un regard venimeux.

\- Tu devrais gueuler encore plus fort, y a des rôdeurs qui t'on pas entendu a l'autre bout du pays !

\- Ho, ça va ! Depuis tout a l'heure tu tire une tronche a faire peur a un mordeur ! Sourit frangin, on s'est retrouvés !

\- Tu parle d'une raison de sourire. Je t'ai peut être retrouvé mais j'ai perdu bien plus.

\- Tu parle de cette greluche ? Celle a qui j'ai mis sa fessée a Woodbury ?

\- Fais gaffe Merle, gronda Daryl. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels je n'ai pas d'humour.

\- Et cette jolie paire de gros nénés en est un ? Se moqua l'ainée des Dixon.

Daryl lui fit un sourire acerbe mais Merle eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On va où ? Demanda t il en s'allongeant sur les feuilles au sol. Je commence a avoir la dalle moi.

Daryl ne répondit pas et replongea dans ses mornes pensées, cherchant comment il allait pouvoir retourner a la prison l'air de rien et imposer Merle au groupe.

* * *

Le lendemain il en était encore a se demander en combien de morceaux Théa allait le découper quand il la reverrait.

Ils marchaient dans le sous bois, cherchant quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent. Discrètement, Daryl les faisait dévier de leur route, dessinant un large cercle pour revenir sur leurs pas et se rapprocher de la prison sans que Merle ne s'en rende compte. Mais son frère avait beau être un gros con, il n'était pas débile et bien qu'il ne soit pas un excellent pisteur comme lui pouvait l'être, il avait tout de même un bon sens de l'orientation. Il les faisaient donc dévier très doucement, quitte a mettre plusieurs jours pour rejoindre la prison. Cela lui laisserais le temps de réfléchir a comment faire pour faire accepter son frère au reste du groupe. Il espérais que les esprits se seront calmés d'ici là. Mais il ne devait pas non plus trop tarder, conscient que le Gouverneur voudrait se venger. Son cœur se serra douloureusement sous l'inquiétude.

\- Putain j'en ai ma claque de la forêt ! L'interrompit Merle. Elle est où cette putain de rivière ? J'ai faim et je cracherais pas sur du poisson.

\- On peut aussi retourner en ville pour fouiller les maisons... Proposa Daryl.

\- C'est ce que tes petits copains t'on appris ? A piller les maisons et a vivre comme un clochard ?

Daryl rongea son frein et se contenta de grogner. Il avait presque oublié a quel point Merle pouvait être pénible et cinglant. Et encore il n'en était qu'à l'échauffement. En supposant qu'il parvienne a rejoindre la prison, l'ambiance risquait d'être explosive. Malgré lui il imagina une scène entre lui et Théa. Il en frémit d'horreur...

\- Je te rappel quand même que c'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Répliqua tout de même Daryl. Quelle idée d'embarquer Glenn et Maggie !

\- J'ai fait mon boulot.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais tuer Michonne d'abord ?

\- Je faisait mon boulot, répondit il encore une fois.

\- Ouais, vachement ton genre d'obéir sans poser de questions, douta le chasseur.

\- Ce mec je lui devais la vie, râla Merle. Quand ils m'ont trouvé j'étais a moitié mort. Parce que ton Shérif chéri m'avait menotté en haut d'un putain d'immeuble ! Mais je comprend t'inquiète pas ! C'est vrai qu'entre ton grand frère et une greluche avec de jolies miches moi aussi j'aurais choisi d'avoir une chatte a disposition pour me vider les couilles de temps en temps. C'est que ça courre pas les rues ces temps ci.

A deux doigt de foutre son poing dans la gueule de Merle, il fut interrompu dans sa rage par des cris au loin. Il s'immobilisa et se tourna en directions des cris.

\- Y'a des gens, souffla t il en ôtant son arbalète de son dos pour la pointer devant lui.

\- Et alors ? On s'en tape.

Mais Daryl ne l'écouta pas et s'élança en avant.

\- Putain Daryl tu fais chier ! Râla Merle avant de suivre son cadet.

Le chasseur galopa discrètement en zigzagant entre les arbres jusqu'à tomber sur un pont. A présent qu'il était tout prêt il entendait parfaitement les pleurs d'un bébé parmi les cris. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et couru au secours de la famille attaquée par des rôdeurs.

Le père et son fils tentaient d'éloigner les monstres d'une voiture rouge dans laquelle était enfermée une femme serrant un nourrisson dans ses bras en hurlant de peur. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas très doué avec l'arme a feu qu'il manipulait maladroitement entre ses mains et les rôdeurs s'accumulaient autour d'eux.

Il décocha un premier carreau dans la tête de celui qui avait attrapé le bras de l'adolescent au moment ou il allait planter ses dents dans la chair. L'homme s'adressa a lui en une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. Des mexicains probablement.

\- Je comprend rien mec ! Hurla t il en plantant son couteau dans l'œil d'un autre rôdeur.

L'homme sembla comprendre que le chasseur voulait les aider car il lui fit un signe de tête. Daryl se tourna vers les hurlements de la femme dans la voiture. Un cadavre avait réussi a casser la vitre et tentait de rentrer la tête dans l'habitacle.

Les pleurs du bébé firent grimacer Daryl et il se jeta sur le monstre. Il le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces pour le jeter au sol avant d'écraser sa tête avec son pied.

\- Ça te ferais un deuxième trou de balle de me filer un coup de main ?! Hurla t il a son frère qui regardait la scène d'un air blasé.

\- Si tu insiste petit frère, souffla Merle. Mais ça sera pas gratuit.

Jouant du poignard accroché a son moignon, il se joignit a Daryl pour tuer ce qui restait des rôdeurs. Deux minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de cadavres recouvrait le petit pont de pierre.

La femme dans la voiture pleurait toujours en serrant son bébé contre elle et Daryl eut un pincement au cœur. Il pensait a sa petite dure a cuire. L'envie de retourner a la prison se fit plus pressant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son groupe seul face au Gouverneur. Si il arrivait quelque chose a l'un d'entre eux il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Judith et Carl. Carol, Maggie, Beth, Glenn et Herschel. Rick. Et Théa...

Il dut fermer les yeux et serrer les paupières pour retenir des larmes de dégout. Il se dégoutait de les avoir abandonnés.

Un nouveau hurlement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit Merle qui avait ouvert la portière arrière de la voiture pour fouiller dedans. Le père voulu s'interposer mais l'ainée des Dixon pointa son révolver sur lui.

\- On ne bouge pas ! Cria t il. On vous a aidé ! Ce n'est pas gratuit !

Le père ne bougea plus et regarda Merle se remettre a fouiller parmi leur maigres réserves de nourriture, jetant sans ménagement au sol tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Boite de lait en poudre y compris.

Le sang de Daryl ne fit qu'un tour. C'était pour ça qu'il avait abandonné sa famille ? Pour un enculé qui ne pensait qu'a sa gueule ? Capable de voler une famille avec des enfants.

Il leva son arbalète qu'il pointa dans le dos de son frère.

\- Sort de là, grogna t il.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas a moi que tu parle petit frère, menaça Merle.

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir de là ! Cria Daryl.

Merle obtempéra en levant les mains mais les yeux plein de défis, parfaitement conscient que son frère ne tirerait pas sur lui. Le chasseur fit signe aux mexicains de monter en voiture et de se tirer. Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et la voiture s'éloigna deux minutes plus tard.

Daryl n'avait toujours pas baissé son arbalète, fixant son frère avec colère. Ce dernier finit par baisser les mains.

\- Et bah vas y, tire ! Le provoqua t il.

Daryl grimaça et baissa son arme.

\- T'es pas bien de pointer ce truc sur moi !

\- T'avais pas a faire ça.

\- On les a aidé, ils nous devaient des remerciements !

\- Pas du tout ! Ils étaient morts de peur.

\- Donc maintenant tu aide les gens parce que tu as un grand cœur ? Se moqua Merle en se marrant. C'est encore ton Shérif qui t'a appris ce genre de conneries ? En risquant ta vie ?

\- Y AVAIT UN BÉBÉ ! Hurla Daryl.

\- Ha ? Parce qu'autrement tu les aurais laissé se faire bouffer c'est ça ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, cracha t il. Moi je rentre chez moi.

Il tourna les talons et commença a s'enfoncer dans le sous bois.

\- Et c'est où chez toi, hein ? Râla Merle en le suivant. Avec ton pote Rick ? Celui qui m'a menotté en haut d'un toit et qui m'a obligé a me mutiler ?

\- On est revenu te chercher le lendemain, connard ! Et c'est de ta faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ! Tu n'es qu'un fou furieux ingérable ! Tu les as mis en danger et tu t'étonne qu'ils aient riposté ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour une demoiselle en détresse ? Tu croyais que j'allais attendre bien sagement que tu vienne me sauver les miches ? Je suis pas ta gonzesse !

\- Malgré tout ils ont voulu que je reste avec eux, même si j'étais le frère d'un salopard !

\- C'est moi ta famille, Daryl ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer le jour où il devront choisir entre toi et leur vie ? Tu crèvera comme un chien !

\- C'est ce que tu crois, répondit le chasseur en lui faisant face. Pourtant pas plus tard qu'hier l'une d'eux a voulu se sacrifier pour sauver son sale cul merdeux !

\- Quoi ? Tu parle encore de cette morveuse ? Elle n'avait aucune chance, je l'ai mise au tapis.

\- Elle s'est laissé faire ! Sinon crois moi que tu serais mort au bout de trente seconde face a elle !

\- C'est ça qui te fait bander chez elle ? Parce qu'elle sait jouer avec un couteau ?

\- Attention, grogna le chasseur. Fais gaffe a ce que tu dit.

\- Ho, le petit Daryl est amoureux ! C'est trop mignon ! Comment tu l'a appelé dans l'arène ? Ta femme ? Vous êtres marié ? Je pourrais être le parrain de vos enfants ?

Daryl ne devait pas se laisser gagner par sa rage qu'il sentait grimper dans sa poitrine. Mais ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il ne sauta pas a la gorge de son frère.

\- Mon pauvre Daryl, ils t'on vraiment retourné la cervelle.

\- Moi je crois plutôt qu'ils me l'ont remis a l'endroit. Rick nous a maintenu en vie tout l'hiver, le groupe est soudé, on est une famille !

\- T'es pas de leur sang ! Il n'y a que moi ici qui tient a toi !

Daryl lui lança un regard plein de pitié.

\- Non, l'amour toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu dis que tu tiens a moi mais tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé de moi quand on étais petits. Tu t'es tiré dès que tu l'as pu !

Le visage de Merle se ferma et ses mains se mirent a trembler.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partit. Il fallait que je parte. Tu sais pas...

En colère, Daryl jeta au sol son arbalète et son sac a dos avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faisait ?!

Il se retourna et présenta son dos strié de cicatrice a son frère.

\- Moi aussi j'y passais ! Cracha t il. Et plus souvent que tu ne le crois ! Et c'est devenu pire quand tu es partit de la maison en me laissant seul avec ce fou !

Il refit face a son frère qui avait le visage choqué. Apparemment il ne savait vraiment pas que leur père se servait aussi bien de lui que de son petit frère comme punching-ball dès qu'il avait trop bu.

\- Je savais pas... Souffla t il. Il fallait que je parte, j'aurais fini par le tuer sinon...

Daryl décida finalement qu'il ne servait a rien de discuter avec son frère, il ne comprendrait pas ce qui le poussait a rester loyal a Rick et son amour pour l'amazone. Il voulait aller retrouver Théa, la serrer dans ses bras, rentrer chez lui.

\- Je rentre, claqua t il. Fais ce que tu veux.

* * *

Théa de réveilla un peu plus tard dans la journée, la tête lourde et les yeux gonflés. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, seule avec sa peine.

En grimaçant, elle se retourna sur le matelas, posant les yeux sur l'oreiller vide a côté d'elle. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux alors qu'elle passait une main sur le tissu. Elle attrapa l'oreiller et le serra contre elle. L'odeur de Daryl était encore forte, ce mélange de cuir, de tabac et de ce petit truc bien a lui qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas définir, comme l'odeur qu'il y avait dans l'air au petit matin des jours d'été.

La morsure de la trahison lui compressa un peu plus la poitrine et elle repoussa le coussin. Toujours en grimaçant, elle se redressa dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester couchée, elle ne ferait que ressasser ses idées noires. Elle devait se lever, faire quelque chose, elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

Mécaniquement, elle attrapa une serviette propre et boitilla jusqu'aux douches pour laver le sang et la crasse dont elle était encore maculée.

Elle alluma l'eau chaude, fermant rageusement son esprit aux images qu'il tentait sournoisement de lui envoyer de la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Daryl dans cette même douche.

Elle fit vite, frottant ses bras et ses jambes, débarrassa ses cheveux de la poussière et ignora les protestations de sa tête douloureuse. Elle s'attarda néanmoins devant le miroir, observant son triste reflet dans la glace. La moitié de son visage était bleu, presque violet suite au coup qu'elle avait pris a la pommette. Sa lèvre fendue, la longue coupure qui barrait sa cuisse en deux sur laquelle Herschel avait fait une dizaine de points de suture. Elle grimaça et se détourna.

Puis elle s'habilla dans sa chambre, enfilant un nouveau short et un débardeur propre avant de descendre difficilement les escaliers.

Elle trouva le reste du groupe en grande conversation autour des tables de la cantine. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent net quand ils la virent arriver.

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, leur dit elle. Et ne me regardez pas ainsi s'il vous plait, je vais bien.

Mais les regard peinés et inquiets ne disparurent pas alors elle les ignora. Elle fit un petit sourire a Carl qui était le seul a la regarder avec bonne humeur, heureux de la voir sur pieds. Elle s'assit aux côtés du jeune garçon après avoir pris la petite Judith dans ses bras. Sans plus prêter attention au reste de son groupe, elle se mit a gazouiller au bébé comme si de rien n'était. Si Carl l'accompagna dans son déni ( dieu bénisse ce petit ) en jouant avec elle et le Judith, Rick lui s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Tout vas bien, Théa ? Demanda t il avec précaution comme si il avait peur d'un nouveau coup de colère.

Théa soupira, elle n'arriverait jamais a avancer si tous la traitaient avec pitié ou comme une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait consoler. Ce serait un rappel permanent et ça faisait trop mal. Non, elle préférait le déni, enfouir au plus profond d'elle même ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était lâche mais plus facile. Si elle avait était seule, comme l'hiver dernier après qu'elle ai cru a la mort de Daryl; alors elle se serait effondrée dans ses pleures et aurais laissé doucement sa peine la détruire. Mais elle avait une famille a présent et elle leur resterait loyal. Elle ne pouvait laisser Judith et Carl, elle ne les abandonnera pas comme Daryl venait de le faire. Hors de question.

Alors elle leva un visage faussement serein a Rick. Il ne serait pas dupe mais il comprendrait sa démarche.

\- Oui, ça va. Ça va aller t'en fais pas Shérif.

C'était faux ça aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux a l'heure actuelle. Le sourire qu'elle adressa a Rick devait ressembler a une grimace mais l'homme posa une main sur son épaule et la serra quelques secondes. Son soutient lui fit du bien, aussi discret soit il et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- Excuse moi pour la gifle hier, ajouta t elle.

\- C'est rien, t'avais raison. J'aurais du le retenir.

Elle ne voulait pas partir sur ce terrain alors elle retourna a ses babillages avec le bébé, attrapant le biberon que lui tendit Beth avec un sourire.

Elle passa la journée avec Judith, trouvant un réconfort apaisant en cajolant le bébé. Elle n'adressa la parole a personne a part Carl, évitant les tentatives de discutions de Carol. A la fin de la journée, elle alla retrouver Pilpao qui broutait les haute herbes dans la courre. L'étalon l'accueillit avec un ronflement de bienvenu et colla sa tête contre elle.

\- Toi tu ne m'abandonnera jamais, hein ? Souffla t elle dans ses crins.

Alors qu'elle versait encore quelques larmes contre lui, elle apercu Rick qui patrouiller a l'extérieur de la grille, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Il était sur le sentier de la guerre, inquiet de la riposte du Gouverneur qui ne saurait tarder. L'air hagard qu'il trimballait tout le temps avec lui lui donnait un air fou et elle eut de la peine pour lui. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre le temps de faire le deuil de sa femme. Elle essuya rageusement les dernière traces de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle avait perdu Daryl et son cœur hurlait de douleur. Mais au moins le chasseur était vivant quelque part. Le Shérif n'avait pas cette chance pour Lori. Elle se sentait toujours responsable de sa mort, au moins autant que lui.

Ce monde allait les rendre fous.

Un coup de feu l'interrompit dans ses pensées et fit sursauter Pilpao. En alerte et sans prendre le temps de voir d'où venait le tir ou si il avait touché quelqu'un, elle sauta sur le dos de Pilpao et le lança au galop en direction de la prison pour le mettre a l'abri.

En arrivant elle vit avec horreur Axel au sol, le crâne percé d'une balle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla t elle a Carol qui se tenait près du prisonnier.

\- Je sais pas !

D'autres coups de feu retentirent autour d'eux et Théa eut juste le temps de voir Rick plonger au sol parmi la végétation. Carol, Pilpao et Théa se mirent a l'abri du bâtiment alors que les tirs pleuvaient autours d'elles.

\- Reste là, ordonna l'amazone a Carol. Je dois aller aider Rick il est dehors !

D'autres tirs retentirent venant cette fois de la prison. Maggie et Glenn ripostaient du haut de la tour de garde. Michonne se joignit a eux, cachée derrière le bus qui barrait l'entrée de la grille.

Théa profita d'une accalmie pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au grillage et passa de l'autre côté alors qu'un énorme bruit grondait au loin sans qu'elle ne sache ce que s'était. Elle aperçu en revanche un véhicule tout terrain près de la forêt. Le Gouverneur se tenait là, une mitraillette entre les mains, entouré de plusieurs de ses hommes.

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et sortit Excalibur de son fourreau, cherchant Rick des yeux.

Le grondement s'intensifia et elle reconnu le moteur d'un gros véhicule lancé a pleine vitesse. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, une grosse camionnette déboula et alla fracasser les deux grilles d'entrée de la courre pour stopper sa course au milieu de l'herbe. Un silence n'annonçant rien de bon s'installa et elle attendit la suite, le cœur palpitant.

Les porte arrières de la camionnette s'ouvrirent brusquement et une horde de rôdeurs en jaillit. Une vingtaine de cadavre s'éparpillèrent tout autour du véhicule. Mais Théa ne s'y intéressa pas, préoccupée par les grognements qu'elle entendait dans son dos. Le bruits du combat avait attiré tut les rôdeurs aux alentour et elle les entendait approcher, coupant a travers la forêt, bien plus nombreux que ceux présent dans la courre.

\- Fais chier ! Râla t elle en voyant le Gouverneur remonter en voiture avec son équipe avant de foutre le camps. La voie étant libre, Rick sortit de sa cachette et se lança a l'assaut des rôdeurs qui sortaient de la forêt.

Armé d'un simple et unique révolver, il ne pourrait pas tous les avoir. Théa courra aussi vite qu'elle le put avec sa jambe encore blessée, abattant les monstres sur son passage pour rejoindre le Shérif. Ils sortaient encore par dizaines quand elle arriva a sa hauteur et qu'elle en décapita un avant qu'il ne plante ses dents dans l'épaule de Rick.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils luttèrent avec acharnement, soutenus par les armes a feu de leur camps qui tiraient depuis la prison. Mais ils allaient vite se faire submerger a ce rythme ! Le bref répit que Michonne leur apporta en joignant son sabre a son épée ne dura pas, les cadavres formait un mur solide et compact devant eux. Ils furent bientôt acculés contre la grille, cernés. Théa décapitait a tour de bras mais n'était pas assez rapide et l'un des rôdeurs se jeta sur elle.

Les dents claquèrent a deux millimètres de son nez quand le monstre stoppa brusquement son mouvement et qu'une flèche apparue au milieu de son front.

Le cœur cognant contre ses côtes, elle laissa le monstre tomber a ses pieds et leva ls yeux.

Derrière le mur de rôdeurs, Daryl et Merle faisaient un carnage parmi eux. Les monstres se retournèrent vers eux, laissant le champs libre a leurs armes.

Théa ne s'attarda pas sur le retour inopiné du chasseur et continua le massacre.

De longues minute plus tard, le dernier rôdeur tomba et ils purent contempler les morts a leur pieds. Triste spectacle macabre.

Mais Daryl n'en avait que faire, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage abimé de l'amazone. Cette dernière lui lança un regard venimeux et tourna les talons.

\- Alethéa ! Cria le chasseur. Attend !

Il courru pour la rattraper, notant avec douleur qu'elle boitait. Merle l'avait vraiment abimée.

Il lui attrapa un bras qu'elle lui arracha des mains en se retournant vers lui.

\- Ne me TOUCHE PAS ! Cracha t elle.

Il eut un mouvement de recul

\- Alethéa, je...

Il n'avait pas les mots. Pourtant il avait préparé un joli discours tout le long de la route du retour, peaufinant ses arguments, prêt a la supplier si il le fallait. Mais tout ces jolis mots avaient disparus de son cerveau maintenant qu'il était face a elle et qu'elle le regardait avec colère.

\- J'ai jamais voulu partir, finit il par dire. Dès l'instant ou j'ai tourné les talons j'ai voulu revenir.

\- Pourquoi être partit dans ce cas ? Cracha t elle, les dents serrées.

\- Parce que j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie ! Tu as faillit mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, railla t elle en croisant les bras.

\- Sauf que la j'ai littéralement vu une épée s'abattre vers ton cœur, elle ne s'est arrêtée qu'a deux centimètres. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher et c'est toi en l'occurrence, que j'ai vraiment eut Peur.

Elle entendit le P majuscule dans sa voix mais ne décolérait pas pour autant.

\- Quand j'ai peur, je devient con. Je te demande pardon Alethéa. Je n'ai pas réussi a gérer la trouille que j'ai eu et comme d'habitude j'ai réagit comme un abrutit, j'ai eu tord. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, il faut que tu me crois. Je me fiche de Merle, c'est toi qui compte plus que tout pour moi. T'es ma femme.

Il approcha son visage du sien, plongeant dans les yeux verts qui lui avaient tant manqués. Les siens hurlaient leur peine, suppliant, cherchant l'étincelle d'amour qu'il avait l'habitude de voir briller dans ceux de Théa. Mais le petit éclat qui alluma les iris verts n'était pas de l'amour mais une colère noire, froide et implacable.

La gifle qui lui brula la joue ne lui fit pas autant mal que le rejet qui en résultait.

Tremblante de rage et la mâchoire serrée, elle se redressa face a lui, la colère lui rougissait les joues mais sa voix fut forte et assurée.

\- Trop tard.

* * *

FIN !

Non je rigole ! Je vous met la suite direct !

* * *

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Le chasseur posa sa main sur sa joue brulante, soufflé, atterré, alors qu'une douce panique gonflait dans sa poitrine.

\- Alethéa ! Cria t il en courant après elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la courre.

Mais elle l'ignora et sifflota. Pilpao débarqua au petit galop. Il comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait a prendre la fuite.

Il en était hors de question ! Il ne la laisserait pas se sauver pour éviter la discussion ( ou ses supplications ) et voulu attraper les rênes de Pilpao. Mais ce dernier coucha les oreilles contre son crâne et ouvrit une bouche pleine de dents dans la direction, claquant les mâchoires a deux centimètres de ses doigts.

\- Hey ! Sursauta t il.

Théa en profita pour sauter sur le dos de son étalon.

\- Au revoir, Daryl, dit d'une voix froide.

\- Attends ! Essaya t il en avançant vers elle.

Mais elle talonna Pilpao qui partit au galop, hors de sa portée. Il la vit se diriger vers le portail alors qu'une tonne de pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

\- Putain de merde !

Il fit demi tour et se mit a courir vers le bâtiment de la prison. Mais il n'y entra pas et en fit le tour le plus vite possible. Il sauta sur sa moto et mit le contact. Le moteur grondant lui redonna un peu de courage et il écrasa l'accélérateur. La moto bondit en avant et il traversa la cour a toute vitesse.

Il devait la rattraper a tout prix, lui expliquer, la supplier si il le fallait.

Poussant la moto a fond il s'engagea sur le sentier menant a la forêt. Si l'amazone était resté sur le sentier elle aussi il la rattraperais en quelques minute, même lancé au grand galop, son cheval serait toujours moins rapide que son engin.

Mais les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne croisse personne. L'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, étouffant la panique et la peine de son cœur qui battait lui aussi a toute vitesse.

Et si elle n'avait pas pris cette direction ?

En plein doute, il accéléra encore. L'espoir s'éteignait quand il aperçu du mouvement devant lui. La croupe de Pilpao apparu au détour d'un virage, galopant comme un fou sur le sentier, sa cavalière couchée sur son encolure.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais il savait qu'elle savait qu'il était derrière elle. Il la voyait talonner son étalon dont le grondement des sabots sur le sol parvenait presque a recouvrir celui du moteur de la moto. Il se lança a sa poursuite, cherchant a la rattraper et a la dépasser.

Facile, en quelques secondes il était déjà a sa hauteur mais elle ne tourna toujours pas la tête vers lui et poussa son cheval. L'encolure recouvert d'écume et les oreilles couchées sur son crâne, Pilpao bondit en avant mais ne parvenait pas a distancer la moto.

\- Arrête toi ! Hurla Daryl.

Mais elle l'ignora et la colère monta au nez du chasseur.

\- ARRÊTE TOI !

Il lâcha d'une main le guidon de sa moto pour la tendre vers les rênes du cheval. Mais elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, lui lançant un regard scandalisé.

Ils jouaient a un jeu dangereux, Pilpao pouvait trébucher et se rompre le cou avec celui de sa cavalière. Lui pouvait perdre le contrôle de sa moto et les percuter, le sentier étant parsemé de cailloux et de trous.

Mais aveuglée par la colère, Théa continua sa course folle.

Elle ne ralentit même pas quand plus loin sur le sentier apparu un arbre qui barrait la route, tombé en travers du chemin. Avec horreur il la vit se redresser et tendre les rênes, accélérant encore, préparant son cheval a sauter l'obstacle.

\- Tu vas trop vite ! Hurla t il, les mains sur les freins de sa moto. Tu vas vous tuer !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et Pilpao banda les muscles alors que Daryl écrasait ses freins. La moto dérapa sur le sol mais stoppa avant de percuter l'arbre. Quand il releva les yeux vers eux l'étalon avait déjà décollé et volait au dessus du tronc.

Elle le sentit avant de voir. Emporté par son poids et sa vitesse, Pilpao bascula quand ses antérieurs se posèrent au sol de l'autre côté. La morsure du bitume fut terrible et elle sentit les points de suture de sa cuisse se rouvrir quand elle roula durement au sol. Sa course se stoppa quelque mètres plus loin.

La colère laissa place a la panique quand elle releva une tête douloureuse vers son cheval qui était encore au sol.

\- NON ! Hurla t elle. Pilpao !

Ignorant Daryl qui escaladait le tronc d'arbre pour les rejoindre, elle accouru au près de son cheval qui relevait la tête a son grand soulagement. Il se redressa et se remit debout sur des jambes tremblantes. Elle se jeta a son cou

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pleura t elle contre la crinière argenté. C'est ma faute, pardon, j'ai était stupide.

Soulagé de les voir debout, Daryl s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Théa. Elle ne se déroba pas mais continua de renifler dans les crins.

\- Alethéa... Il va bien.

Elle finit par se retourner et planta son regard verts plein de larmes dans le sien. Il n'y avait plus de colère, juste une infinie tristesse.

\- Je t'ai tout donné Daryl, dit elle en relâchant son cheval. Je t'ai donné ma confiance et tu sais que je ne la donne a personne.

\- Je sais, répondit il, piteux.

\- Je t'ai donné mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps.

Sa voix trembla un peu sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu m'as trahie.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu m'avais promis, je t'ai fait confiance.

\- Je te demande pardon Alethéa, je m'en veux tellement...

\- Tu m'as fait mal.

La culpabilité lui écrasa encore les épaules et il eut envi de se jeter a genoux devant elle.

\- Sauf que tu vois, continua t elle. Tu t'es immiscé si loin et si profondément en moi...

Il releva les yeux vers elle, incertain de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait a lui dire. Il la vit les lèvres tremblante et les yeux humides.

\- Tu as eu peur, je comprend ça. On fais tous des erreurs.

En disant cela elle tourna les yeux vers Pilpao et passa une main tremblante sur son encolure trempé de sueur. Une minuscule étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur de Daryl. Elle replongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es revenu et je t'aime au delà de toute raison.

Il avait envi de se jeter dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

\- Je te pardonne.

Et d'elle même elle tomba dans ses bras. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa follement. Il eut l'impression que ses pieds se décollaient du sol tant ce baiser lui fit du bien. Sa langue qui se mêlait a la sienne envoya une vague de soulagement dans son corps, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, il avait peur que cette bulle de bonheur disparaisse. Mais elle fini par reculer, collant son front au sien.

\- Mais si tu recommence, gronda t elle en serrant les poings sur le col de sa chemise. Je te transforme en purée et te jette en pâture aux rôdeurs. Vu ?

\- Vu.

Il l'embrassa a nouveau et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et tira sur ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Il se fichait bien de ses menaces car il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de partir a nouveau.

Théa goutait les lèvres tant aimées avec gourmandise et soulagement. A quoi bon lui en vouloir ? Il était là, sincère dans ses excuses et toujours aussi amoureux. Elle pouvait bien lui pardonner, elle l'aimait bien trop. Et elle comptait bien profiter de ce cadeau du ciel sans retenue.

* * *

Et voilà nos deux amoureux se sont retrouvés ! J'espère que la réconciliation vous aura plu et que vous pardonnerez son comportement a Daryl. C'est vrai quoi, moi je le comprend le pauvre :p

Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis curieuse de voir comment cela va se passer entre Théa et Merle, niak niak...

A vos reviews !


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**

\- Elle est où maman ? Demanda la petite fille d'une voix tremblotante. Elle est partie où ?

\- Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter ma chérie, lui répondit la femme aux cheveux gris. Ta maman ne peux plus s'occuper de toi. Mais avec nous tu auras tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Mais... Mais ma maman...

Les grands yeux verts se remplissaient de larmes et la petite bouche trembla.

\- Ne pleure pas Théa jolie, tu sera bien ici je te le promet. Je ne suis pas ta maman mais je t'aime déjà comme si je l'étais.

La femme lui tendis des bras réconfortants et la petite de 5 ans s'y blottis, elle avait mal dans son ventre et quelque chose de gros et d'étouffant lui bloquait la gorge. Alors que Louise la souleva dans ses bras, elle regarda vers la route mais la voiture de sa maman avait disparut dans la poussière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Théa jolie, lui souffla Louise. Tu n'auras plus jamais faim et tu ne sera plus jamais toute seule. Hunter et moi on va s'occuper de toi et tu sera bien.

Théa se serra contre Louise qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques jours, cherchant dans sa chaleur un peu de réconfort, comprenant que sa maman l'avait abandonnée ici. Elle aurait voulu rester avec elle même si elle savait que sa maman ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était souvent restée seule dans leur petit appartement froid et sale, parfois pendant des jours entiers. Sa maman revenait toujours et alors elle était heureuse. Parfois elle ramenais même a manger et des bonbons. Et quelques jours plus tôt elle l'avait emmenée ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait découvert les joies du cirque et du spectacle. Elle avait dormis dans une caravane, au chaud et le ventre plein. Sa maman était tout le temps avec elle et elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Mais elle venait de partir sans un au revoir. Elle avait l'habitude qu'elle parte, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais cette fois la petite fille sentait que quelque chose était différent. Mais était encore là, elle.

Elle avait rencontré Louise ici, elle était gentille avec elle et lui donnait des sucreries et lui avait fais faire un tour un poney. Elle lui faisait des bisous et des câlins, lui avait lu une histoire avant de dormir. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait envie de la croire quand elle lui disait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais toute seule.

\- Est ce tu veux aller voir Sylvana ? Tu sais ma grande jument grise ? On pourrait lui donner des pommes et après on ira manger une glace. Qu'en dis tu ?

\- D'accord... Chouina Théa en reniflant.

* * *

Il frotta son nez dans la nuque fraiche, aspirant avidement l'odeur sucrée. Comme il aimait ça... Il s'enivra sans retenue. Il ne pouvait retenir ses mains qui caressaient chaque parcelle de peau a sa portée, redécouvrant les courbes et les bosses de ce corps tant aimé. Il se pressa contre lui, se délectant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur et de son odeur. Il avait retrouvé sa bulle de bonheur, son petit bout de paradis. Il était a sa place contre elle, il n'en avait jamais était aussi convaincu.  
Elle dormait entre ses bras, vaincue après une nuit d'amour et de retrouvailles.

\- Ne pars pas... murmura t elle dans son sommeil.

Daryl baissa les yeux vers le visage crispé et resserra les bras autour d'elle.

\- Je suis là, souffla t il a l'oreille de sa compagne. Je partirais plus.

Elle s'agita un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda les deux billes bleues alors qu'elle se reconnectait avec la réalité et que le malaise de son cœur s'apaisait. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait plus fais ce rêve. Le rêve de ce jour où sa mère l'avait laissée a Louise et Hunter, incapable d'assumer sa fille, l'appel de la drogue étant plus fort que le peu d'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Bien évidemment sa mère ignorait a l'époque qu'elle laissait sa fille entre les mains d'un fou. Est ce que cela aurait il changer quelque chose si elle avait su ? Probablement pas. Pourtant elle n'en voulait pas a sa mère qui lui avait permis de vivre 4 ans dans une famille normale, entouré de l'amour de Louise et même de Hunter. Mais c'était avant. Avant la mort de sa mère adoptive.

Elle chassa ces pensées et sourit a son chasseur. Son abandon temporaire avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs mais ce n'était plus que ça. Des souvenirs.

Elle avança les mains et attrapa le visage de Daryl pour le pencher vers elle et attrapa une lèvre pour jouer avec, passant une langue taquine dessus après l'avoir mordillé. Il se laissa faire, il adorait quand elle prenait ce genre d'initiatives, ce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent. La culpabilité lui écrasa encore un peu l'estomac. Quand il repensait au temps et aux trésors de patience et de douceur qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance... Et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de l'abandonner en lui hurlant dessus... Quel con.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus du tout ? Demanda t il tout de même.

\- Non, répondit elle en jouant avec les mèches de sa nuque. On fait tous des erreurs. Tu deviens con quand tu as peur et moi je deviens conne quand je suis en colère. Je m'en veux a moi d'avoir mis Pilpao en danger hier.

\- Ta colère était compréhensible. Je t'ai fais du mal.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ça n'excuse pas mon attitude. Mais personne n'est parfait et moi la première. Ce monde est pourris, même avant l'apocalypse, je vais pas rejeter ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'a pardonné ?

\- En partie. Mais surtout parce que je t'aime, lui sourit elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais mon ange, c'est pas grave. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce que c'était cul-cul ! Mais il adorait ça. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'appeler ainsi la veille durant leurs ébats brulants. Mon ange, mon héros... Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il entendais ça.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient a ce moment là fut interrompu par des cris provenant de la cellule a côté de leur chambre.

\- HEY ! J'ai la dalle ! Ouvrez moi cette putain de porte !

Daryl plongea son visage dans le cou de Théa en soupirant de dépits.

La veille ils étaient tranquillement rentrés a pied main dans la main a la prison. Elle s'était pris un gros savon de la part d'Herschel pour avoir était imprudente au point de rouvrir sa blessure a la cuisse et il n'apprécia pas de devoir refaire des points de suture. Elle non plus d'ailleurs quand elle grimaça a chaque coup d'aiguille. Voila qui lui apprendra a mettre la vie de son cheval en danger. Elle n'était pas prête de recommencer... Le savon que lui se prit était venu de Carol? Elle lui hurla sans retenu dessus, lui reprochant de les avoir abandonnés. Hurlements qui se finirent par un câlin.

L'attaque du Gouverneur avait mis un joli bazars dans la prison et ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail pour remettre tout en état. Merle fit étonnement profil bas et se mit a la tache sans rechigner ( enfin pas trop ) quand il fallu remettre a peu près le grillage debout et tuer les rôdeurs présent dans la cour.

Rick l'avait longuement dévisagé avant de le laisser les aider, pesant le pour et le contre. Il décida finalement que perdre Daryl était un bien trop gros prix a payer pour juste la satisfaction de foutre Merle dehors. Et puisque l'ainé des Dixon les avaient sauvés avec son frère des rôdeurs, il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute, envoyant promener les protestations de Glenn.

Théa se sentait coupable et ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Glenn et de Maggie, ayant l'impression que Rick acceptait de garder Merle avec eux pour que Daryl reste lui aussi et que c'était surtout pour elle. Elle avait conscience du sacrifice que faisait Rick a ce moment là et se promit de remercier le Shérif plus tard.

Mais pour faire bonne mesure, Rick enferma Merle dans une cellule pour la nuit sous ses vives protestations ( et jurons ). Mais il fut intraitable, c'était ça ou rien, que si il n'était pas content il pouvait toujours retourner dehors jouer avec les rôdeurs.

Merle essaya bien d'amadouer son frère pour qu'il soit de son côté mais Daryl l'ignora superbement et alla se jeter sous l'eau chaude de la douche. En bonne compagnie. Il y avait eut quelque chose de désespéré dans leur étreinte ce soir là. Ils avaient eut besoin de recoller les morceaux déchirés et pour oublier cet incident de parcourt dans leur couple. Mais Daryl soupçonnait Théa de ne pas avoir retenu volontairement ses ongles qu'elle enfonça régulièrement dans la peau de son dos et de ses épaules. Soit elle le punissait un peu soit il avait été particulièrement performant cette nuit là.

Hum... Pour sa fierté et son égo il préféra croire a la deuxième solution et ne dit rien face aux nombreuses griffures rouges sur ses épaules. Il se leva du lit et enfila son pantalon pour sortir de la chambre, laissant Théa s'habiller tranquillement. Il bailla lourdement en attrapant son trousseau de clefs pour ouvrir la cellule de Merle.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Merle. Au lieu de faire des galipettes avec ta donzelle tu pourrais penser un peu a ton frère !

Daryl retint la réplique qui lui brulait la langue et suivit Merle vers la cantine. Lui aussi avait faim et se servit une généreuse quantité de café avec quelques biscottes sèches.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, l'apostropha Rick qui était déjà levé et habillé.

A croire qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit puisqu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille se dit le chasseur. Théa descendit a ce moment là. Elle ignora royalement Merle qui venait de poser ses bottes crasseuses sur la table.

\- Sert moi donc mon petit déjeuner chérie, lui dit il. Du café et des œufs brouillés.

Théa lui aurait bien écrasé un œuf sur la tête en criant " Tient les voilà tes œufs brouillés connard ! " Sauf que déjà, ils n'avaient pas d'œufs en ce moment et ça serait gâcher de la nourriture. Et elle préféra lui tourner le dos après lui avoir levé son doigt.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna t elle.

\- Roh mais c'est qu'elle a des griffes ! Railla Merle. T'as trouvé une vrai tigresse frangin !

Théa lui lança un regard venimeux et préféra l'ignorer.

La cantine se remplis de tout les habitants de la prison rapidement et une vive tension se répandit parmi le groupe. Rick était nerveux, agité, ne tenais pas en place. Glenn se tenait le plus loin possible de Merle et se maintenait entre lui et Maggie en permanence. Herschel ne lâchait pas Rick des yeux, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements comme il avait peur que le Shérif ne fasse quelque chose de désagréable ou de stupide. Beth, Carol et les enfants se tenaient un peu a l'écart mais ne parlaient pas. Michonne jouait avec son sabre dans un coin sans lâcher Merle des yeux. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup s'amuser d'ailleurs.

Théa observa ses compagnons avec un air las, une tasse de café dans les mains, Daryl a ses côtés, un pli soucieux entre les yeux.

Herschel fut le premier a rompre le silence.

\- Je pence que nous devons partir d'ici, annonça t il. Le Gouverneur va revenir et cette fois il ne nous ratera pas.

\- Il est hors de question que nous partions, répondit Rick. C'est chez nous ici ! Nous devons défendre ce qui est a nous. On a trop souffert pour obtenir la prison, je ne la laisserais pas aux mains de ce fou !

\- Et si il y a des sentinelles autour de la prison ? Demanda Maggie. On ne pourrait même pas sortir !

\- Pas en plein jour en tout cas, confirma Carol.

Une dispute éclata entre Rick et Herschel qui n'étaient pas d'accord sur la suite des événements. Le vétérinaire refusait de mettre ses filles en danger et ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte de la prison. Mais Rick campait sur ses positions et rejetait chaque argument d'Herschel. Glenn était de son côté malgré son désaccord récent au sujet de Merle. Le jeune asiatique soutenait son chef envers et contre tout et lui faisait confiance. Daryl les écoutait sans intervenir, les laissant se bouffer le nez et Théa adopta la même ligne de conduite, occuper a observer l'air gêné du chasseur.

Merle se mit a ricaner de son côté, interrompant les débats.

\- Alors vous voulez vous terrer comme des rats ? Brillante idée.

Rick tourna un air blasé vers lui.

\- T'as une meilleure idée dont tu veux peut être nous faire part ? Demanda t il d'un ton qui sous entendait qu'il en doutait fortement.

\- Notre meilleure chance s'était de se tirer hier soir en douce. On aurait eut le temps de nous préparer et de l'attaquer directement dès qu'on aura été prêts. Mais pas de bol on a manqué notre chance c'est ballot.

\- On ne s'enfuit pas ! Grogna Daryl qui se décida a intervenir. On a pas peur de cet enflure.

\- Bah vous devriez ! Contra Merle qui pris un air sérieux. Le coup de la voiture bélier c'était juste sa façon de sonner a la porte. Vous pouvez toujours vous planquer derrière vos gros murs, il a plus d'armes que nous et plus d'hommes. Tout ce qu'il a faire c'est d'attendre et de nous laisser mourir de faim. Dès qu'on sortira il n'auras plus qu'a nous cueillir. Et on l'aura dans le cul bien profond.

\- Moi je me demande a quel moment tu fais partit de ce " nous ", grogna Théa. Y'a pas de nous qui tienne. Il y a nous et toi. Tu ne fais pas partit du groupe. Tu es là uniquement par ce que tu as la chance d'être le frère de Daryl. C'est de ta faute si on en est là !

Merle se leva de sa chaise et lui fit face.

\- J'ai pas entendu a quel moment on t'as demandé ton avis ! Reste gentiment a ta place et je n'aurais pas besoin de te remettre une raclée comme a Woodbury.

Elle posa brutalement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'approcha de Merle d'un pas rageur. Se postant face a lui, le visage presque collé au sien, lui jetant un regard venimeux. Il avait beau faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle ne se démonta pas.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu crois que tu as été le plus fort a Woodbury ? Tu crois au père noël. Je t'ai laissé faire parce que je ne voulais pas te tuer. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière et j'aime Daryl. Trop pour tuer son propre frère juste sous ses yeux.

Merle ricana sans lâcher l'amazone du regard.

\- C'est facile de dire ça après coup. Plus a facile de dire ça plutôt que d'admettre que je suis meilleur que toi.

\- Ça me ferais mal ! Tu ne dois ta vie qu'a Daryl et a moi après tu es voulu jouer au plus malin en enlevant Glenn et Maggie. Si tu n'avais pas été son frère je t'aurais tué si j'y avais été obligé. Et si tu es ici c'est encore une fois grâce a Daryl.

\- Tu ne me fera pas croire qu'il compte pour vous, cracha Merle. Il n'est qu'un bouseux comme moi a vos yeux. Un drogué tout juste bon a faire le sale boulot ! Vous le lâcherez a la minute ou vous n'aurez plus besoin de lui. Il n'y a que moi qui est bien pour lui.

La colère fit trembler les poings serrés de Théa. Pourtant elle afficha un sourire acerbe.

\- Il fais partit de notre famille. Ici il a trouvé des gens qui l'estime et qui l'aime. Tu as besoin de Daryl, cracha t elle. Mais lui n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- Il n'a besoin de toi que pour se vider. Tu n'es qu'un vide couille pour lui ! Petite merdeuse ! Scanda l'ainé des Dixon.

Alors que tous s'attendait a ce que Daryl réagisse, il n'en fut rien mais Théa n'y prêta pas attention et ne retint de foutre son poing dans la gueule de Merle que de justesse.

\- CA SUFFIT ! Scanda Rick. Théa ! Recule !

L'amazone obéit a contre cœur mais jeta un regard noir a Daryl qui évita son regard.

\- Quand a toi je me tiendrais tranquille a ta place, menaça le Shérif a l'attention de Merle. Je ne suis pas encore bien sur de vouloir te laisser ici.

Daryl s'agita nerveusement sur place mais ne dit toujours rien, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- On ne partira pas d'ici !

Rick semblait en avoir assez et commença a partir mais Herschel le retint.

\- Revient ici ! Hurla t il. T'es en train de perdre complétement pied Rick ! On s'en est tous aperçu et on comprend pourquoi. Mais le moment est très mal choisit ! J'ai mis la vie de ma famille entre tes mains ! Tu dois assumer ton rôle. Alors ressaisit toi et fais ce que tu as a faire !

Rick lui lança un regard agacé et sortit de la pièce, les laissant en plan. Il fut vite suivi par Théa qui claqua la porte en sortant après avoir lancé un dernier regard acerbe a Merle et a Daryl, furieuse qu'il ne réagisse pas. Elle se fichait bien de ce pensait Merle et de ses insultes mais elle ne supportait pas de voir l'influence qu'il avait sur son frère. Merle réapparaissait et Daryl semblait avoir perdu toute confiance en lui et n'osait plus réagir. Les paroles de Merle avaient été dures et elle espérait que Daryl n'allait pas leur donner le moindre crédit.

Alors qu'elle suivait Rick dans les couloirs sombres elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir parler avec le chasseur et le secouer. Il ne devait pas laisser son frère le faire douter de lui même ou d'eux.

Elle trouva Rick en haut des escaliers menant a l'extérieur, une paire de jumelle dans les mains. Elle regarda en contre bas et vit que la cour était encore envahit de rôdeur, le trou dans la grille encore présent malgré leurs rapides réparations de la veille pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de la grille, lui dit il quand il sentit sa présence.

\- Y'a trop de rôdeurs dans la cour, il faut en tuer une bonne partie pour pouvoir réparer la grille en toute sécurité. On ne sera pas trop de 4 ou 5 pour faire ça mais on va manquer de munitions.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et s'en alluma une. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et elle eut le temps de presque finir sa cigarette avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de laisser Merle venir ici ? Demanda t il.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez claire quand je t'ai hurlé dessus hier ? Répondit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oui, sourit il. J'ai laissé pisser.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise décision Rick, continua t elle. Merle est ingérable et insupportable. Mais je crois qu'il aime vraiment son frère et qu'il est prêt a nous aider pour rester avec lui. J'espère juste que Daryl saura le guider sur le bon chemin.

\- Espérons...

\- Tu sais je crois que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul et laisser Herschel et Daryl prendre quelques décisions.

Il soupira.

\- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sur que si. Mais on a tous le droit de craquer et toi plus que les autres. Tu dois prendre le temps de pleurer Lori et de faire ton deuil.

\- C'est un luxe que je ne peux pas m'offrir.

\- Je crois que tu dois te l'offrir. Tu es un bon chef, tu nous as maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent mais tu n'es qu'un homme et tu ne pourra pas continuer encore longtemps a ce rythme. Je ne dis pas que tu dois totalement laisser la main aux autres mais laisse nous assumer un peu a ta place.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit le bon moment, hésita t il, tenté malgré lui par la proposition de l'amazone.

\- Justement je pence que si.

Il la regarda longuement et elle vit le doute et la fatigue dans les yeux bleus du Shérif. Il lui faisait de la peine et elle avait envie de l'aider.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit il finalement.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je n'en demande pas plus !

Tandis qu'ils discutaient calmement, ça chauffait a l'interrieur. Théa et Rick trouvèrent Glenn et Daryl en train de se disputer.

\- On a presque plus de vivre ni de munitions ! On est coincés ici !

\- On s'en sortira, on a déjà connu pire !

\- Oui mais ça s'était avant ! Quand il n'y avait que nous !

\- Faut que je te le répète combien de fois ?! S'énerva le chasseur. Merle reste ici ! Il est avec nous maintenant ! Fous toi ça bien dans le crâne et ça vaut pour tout le monde ici !

\- Sérieux ! Se plaignit Glenn. Vous vous voyez vivre avec lui ?! Rick, tu aurais pu vivre avec Shane après qu'il ai essayé de te tuer ?!

C'était un coup bas et Rick grimaça.

\- Je ne peux pas le mettre dehors ! Répliqua t il, les dents serré.

\- Merle peut nous être utile, intervint Théa.

Elle s'en revenait pas de dire cela ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait foutu dehors a coup de pied au cul depuis longtemps ! Sauf que Daryl voulais avoir son frère a ses côtés... Elle pria silencieusement que l'attachement de Merle pour Daryl lui ferait faire les bons choix et qu'elle ne se trompait pas a son sujet.

\- Oui, il a une expérience militaire. Il connait le Gouverneur et Woodbury, continua Herschel.

\- Et ne sous estime pas la loyauté qu'il a envers son frère, finit l'amazone en regardant Daryl.

Elle n'y croyait qu'a moitié mais était soucieuse du bien être du chasseur et de le soutenir même si elle pensait que Merle représentait plus de danger que d'avantage. Daryl lui rendit un regard reconnaissant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Daryl s'isola dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de calme et de solitude. Mais son esprit tourmenté ne le laissait pas en paix. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que tout soit si compliqué ?

Il s'effondra sur le lit et s'allongea pour fixer le plafond sale. La cohabitation avec son frère allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Si Merle n'y mettait pas du sien ils ne s'en sortirons jamais. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux, le cul entre deux chaises, tiraillé entre son frère et son groupe. Il était hors de question qu'il les abandonne a nouveau même si Rick semblait croire qu'il pourrait le faire si il mettait Merle dehors. Ça l'agaçait que le Shérif pence qu'il était capable de partir. A croire qu'il n'avait pas si confiance que ça en lui... Merle avait peut être raison a ce sujet. Au fond il n'était qu'une paire de gros bras sans cervelle juste utile pour faire du sale boulot.

Il grogna, énervé. Il ne savait plus.

\- J'entends les rouages de ton cerveau grincer jusqu'ici, fit une voix près de la porte.

Il redressa un peu la tête pour découvrir Théa qui refermait la porte derrière elle. Il reposa sa tête contre le matelas alors qu'elle s'effondrait a son tour a ses cotés. Sa tête collée a la sienne, elle se cala confortablement et bailla sans discrétion.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton frère te faire douter de toi, dit elle.

\- Je ne doute pas de moi, grogna t il.

\- Bien sur que si. Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu as faillit castrer un mec parce qu'il m'avait mal parlé. Merle m'a plus que mal parlé sans que tu réagisse.

Il s'agita, mal a l'aise.

\- Je croyais que tu étais assez grande pour te défendre toute seule !

\- Oui mais puisque tu n'a pas bronché je pourrais me demander si ce qu'a dit Merle n'était pas un peu vrai dans le fond... Que je ne te sert qu'a te vider comme il dit.

Cette fois il régit et se redressa sur son coude pour mettre son visage au dessus du sien.

\- Tu as encore des doutes ? Râla t il. Je t'ai pas assez dit ou montrer ce que tu représente pour moi ? Pourquoi tu écoutes ce connard ?!

\- Pourquoi est ce que toi tu l'écoute ? Demanda t elle.

Le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressa lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il grogna encore et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

\- Tu sais il a beau être ton frère, dit elle en recollant sa tête contre la sienne. Il ne t'apportera rien. Ne le laisse pas te tirer vers le bas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je vais faire un effort avec lui, continua t elle. Je vais lui laisser une chance. Tu l'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si il faut que pour ça Merle soit parmi nous et bien je vais t'aider a faire en sorte que ça se passe bien.

Cette fille était un don du ciel, se dit il. Il se redressa a nouveau sur ses coudes et s'approcha de son visage.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? Demanda t il en glissant une main sous sa nuque.

\- Hum... Oui je crois, rit elle. Mais ne cesse jamais de me le dire. Et je ne cesserais jamais moi non plus de te le dire.

Il combla les derniers centimètres entre eux et vint attraper les lèvres roses entre les siennes, le cœur regonflé.

* * *

Et c'est le cœur assuré qu'il chercha son frère dans la prison, bien décidé a avoir une vrai conversation avec lui. Il savait que l'exercice serait difficile, lui comme Merle n'étant pas du genre loquace. Mais les encouragements de Théa encore frais dans son esprit lui donnait une assurance qu'il n'avait pas en face de son frère en règle général.

Il mit un moment a le trouver, au point de commencer a s'inquiéter et a se demander si il n'était pas partit. Mais pour aller où ? Et il ne croyait ou n'espérait pas que Merle partirait en le laissant derrière lui.

Avec soulagement, il le trouva dans la salle des générateurs en train de farfouiller dans les armoires et tout les meubles de la pièce.

\- Je te cherche partout ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

\- Je cherche de la dope, répondit Merle sans le regarder et en continuant de vider sur le sol le contenu d'une étagère.

Daryl soupira. Merle ne changerais jamais.

\- Quoi ? Râla son frère. Tu vas me faire la moral ? A une époque tu m'aurais aidé a chercher !

\- C'est fini ce temps là, répondit Daryl.

\- Pour toi peut être. C'est ta greluche qui t'interdit de te faire un peu de bien ? Encore une pisseuse qui crois trop bien pour chier autre chose que des paillettes.

Daryl se frotta les yeux d'un air désespéré, las par avance.

\- Ça va, chouine pas ! Grogna Merle.

Il cessa de chercher et se tourna enfin vers Daryl, contrarié.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t il.

\- Je voulais mettre les choses un peu au clair, commença le chasseur. Rick est disposé a t'intégrer au groupe mais tu va devoir... Faire un effort.

\- Quoi ? Je vais devoir me laver les dents trois fois par jour, faire ma prière avant de manger et lui lécher les pieds comme toi ?

Merle ricana.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment con ! S'énerva Daryl. Tu veux qu'il te foute dehors ?! Si on en arrive là, ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je te suivrais ! Tu devra te débrouiller tout seul comme le gros connard que tu es !

\- T'as toujours rien compris ! Ils n'en ont rien a foutre de toi frangin ! Ta nana elle te tient par les couilles et toi tu obéit comme on sifflerais un chien. C'est ce que tu es pour eux, un chien qu'on envoi a la niche quand on en a plus besoin.

Les paroles de son frère aurait pu l'atteindre. Elles l'auraient atteintes a une époque. Mais les paroles de Théa résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_" N'écoute rien de ce qu'il pourrait te dire surtout. Ici nous t'aimons, tu es important. Rick a confiance en toi. "_

Il prit conscience de la puissance de l'influence que Merle avait sur lui. Avait eut. A présent qu'il avait trouvé des gens qui se souciaient de lui, il voyait la différence. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de la loyauté de son frère. Mais Merle fera toujours les choses en pensant a lui même d'abord et les autres ensuite.

Théa elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Elle avait même faillit le faire pour Merle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? Repris Merle en le menaçant d'un doigt. Quand le Gouverneur va se pointer. Il va beaucoup s'amuser. D'abord il me tuera, par ce que je suis un traitre. Puis Michonne, il s'amusera avec elle, lui arrachera un œil et même surement les deux. Ensuite il hésitera entre toi et ta copine. Il laissera le deuxième regarder le premier mourir, d'une façon assez exotique je pence. Puis il fera un prix de groupe, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Herschel, Carol. Puis les enfants y comprit le bébé, il ne s'arrête pas a ce genre de détails. Il finira par Rick. Il va le laisser assister a tout cela.

Daryl eut un frisson malgré lui avant de se ressaisir, il ne laissera jamais cela arriver, quoi qu'il en coute. Il regarda son frère d'un air dur.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu foutais avec un taré pareil ?

Merle évita son regard et la honte transparus l'espace d'un instant sur son visage.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais a faire, répondit il.

\- C'est ton explication ? Râla Daryl.

Il avait envie de couper court a la discussion, énervé et découragé. Merle ajouta a son agacement en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux. Je te dit juste ce que tu as a faire ici. Ça commence en respectant tout le monde. Et Alethéa en premier. Elle était prête a donner sa vie pour toi a Woodbury. Je crois que ça mérite que tu ne lui parle pas comme si elle était qu'une merde.

Sur ceux, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur l'énorme tronçon de bois. Enfin elle parvint a la caler entre la grille et le sol et elle put passer au suivant tout en gardant un œil sur la mini horde de rôdeur qui poussait sur la grille un peu plus loin.

Ils avaient fait un peu le ménage. La cour était de nouveau vide de monstres mais ils devaient a présent consolider la grille. A l'aide d'une voiture et de corde,ils avaient réussi a redresser le portail. Glenn et Maggie gardaient éloigner les rôdeurs en tapant sur le grillage et en leur criant de les suivre. Rick, Daryl et Théa profitaient du champs libre pour fortifier l'enceinte de la prison. Les longues buches de bois que Daryl avaient coupé dans la forêt la semaine dernière semblaient efficaces et cela suffira en attendant mieux. Au moins Pilpao pourrait rester dans sa petite écurie. L'étalon avait boudé dans son petit coin près des cellule. A l'étroit et privé d'herbe fraiche, il avait eut hâte de retrouver son box dans la cour construit par le chasseur et le Shérif.

\- C'est pas mal ! S'exclama Rick en regardant leur travail. Bon boulot les enfants ! Cette nuit on pourra dormir un peu plus tranquille.

\- Ouais, répondit Daryl. En espérant que l'autre cinglé ne recommence pas a jouer avec.

\- Je sais... On va trouver une solution. En attendant je suis content que tu sois revenu, Daryl. On a besoin de toi ici et tu nous as manqué.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule du chasseur avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, ajouta Théa en glissant une main dans la sienne.

De loin, Merle observait le jeune couple depuis les escaliers menant a la cantine. Il n'avait rien trouvé et envisageait sérieusement d'éventrer tout les matelas de la prison, se souvenant de sa jolie trouvaille lors de son dernier séjour dans une cellule. Il regarda son frère se faire cajoler par la jeune femme brune, se demandant avec une forte mauvaise foi ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver chez Daryl pour qu'elle le regarde avec tant de dévotion.

Il regarda Daryl s'éloigner a son tour alors que l'amazone approchait de la petite écurie au milieu de la grande étendu d'herbe de la cour. Un hennissement accueillant retentit a son arrivé et un cheval trottina jusqu'à la barrière pour la rejoindre.

Il se mit en route et descendit jusqu'au petit bâtiment. Il y trouva la jeune femme en train de remplir l'abreuvoir d'eau fraiche. Le cheval leva une tête curieuse vers lui.

\- Hey ma mignonne, dit il pour signaler sa présence.

Théa se retourna et son visage s'assombrit quand elle le reconnu.

\- Dixon... Répondit elle en lui tournant le dos.

Ok elle n'était pas ravie de le voir... Bon étant donné qu'il avait essayé de la tuer et qu'il l'avait traitée de merdeuse le matin même il ne devrait pas être étonné...

\- Daryl n'est pas là, ajouta t elle sans le regarder.

\- C'est toi que je voulais voir.

Elle fini par lui faire face et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Je me disais, commença t il. Que puisqu'on devait vivre ensemble on devrait peut être passer l'éponge.

\- Sur quoi ? Demanda t elle. Sur le fait que tu es tenté de me tuer ou sur tes insultes ?

\- Je te signal que j'avais pas le choix a Woodbury, râla t il. Toi aussi tu as essayé de me tuer.

\- Non, je me suis juste défendue en attendant de me décider si je devais me laisser tuer pour laisser l'homme que j'aime retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille, répondit elle, acerbe en croisant les bras.

\- Après que Daryl soit intervenu tu as bien faillit m'avoir et si Rick et ses petits copains n'étaient pas venus tu aurais surement fini par le faire.

\- Tu admet donc que je suis plus forte que toi a l'épée ? Pointa t elle.

\- Pas du tout, grogna t il, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle finalement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux enterrer la hache de guerre. Daryl t'a raconté notre conversation ?

\- Non, il n'a pas eut besoin. J'ai vu sa tête quand il est revenu et j'ai compris comme une grande. C'est pour ça que ta présence ici m'étonne.

\- Vous me regardez tous comme si j'étais un monstre. J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais je suis sur que vous aussi. Pour survivre on doit tous en passer par là.

Il su qu'il avait raison quand il vit un éclair de culpabilité et de honte voiler le regard vert de l'amazone.

\- Personne ne te blâmera ici pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, répondit elle. Mais enlever Maggie et Glenn, les torturer... Ce n'était ni utile ni bien. Nous somme dans une situation catastrophique par ta faute.

\- Je suis dans le même bateau que vous maintenant.

\- Ça ça dépend que de toi. Daryl t'aime, c'est ton frère. Je veux que son bonheur. Si tu veux rester avec lui et si tu l'aime aussi c'est a toi de faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! C'est mon frère je tient a lui !

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme un connard !

\- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'était sa vie avant, s'énerva t il.

\- J'en sais plus que tu crois. Et je vais te dire, grogna t elle en pointant un doigt vers lui. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul a tenir a lui. Arrête de lui dire qu'il n'est rien. Tu lui fait plus de mal que votre père a bien pu vous en faire !

Il sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Il avait envi de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule a cette gamine.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, répondit il en serrant les dents.

\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que vous avez le monopole d'une enfance malheureuse et violente ? Mais contrairement a toi, Daryl a sut laisser tout cela derrière lui et s'ouvrir aux autres. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont il est capable pour les autres. Il est généreux, courageux et d'une loyauté sans faille. C'est uniquement grâce a cela que tu es là. Mais si tu continue a agir comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent, il abandonnera parce que je ne te laisserais pas lui faire perdre sa confiance en lui. Et par ce que je l'aime plus que tout j'espère que tu montrera que tu as une cervelle plus grosse que celle d'une huitre. Car je ne veux pas le voir malheureux.

Les paroles de l'amazone percèrent la grosse carapace de fierté et d'égo qu'il avait autour du cœur malgré lui. La fougue de cette emmerdeuse transpirait de sincérité et d'attachement pour son frère. Il dut admettre qu'elle devait vraiment aimer Daryl. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait dit a voix haute !

\- Et c'est pour ça que je veux bien t'aider, continua t elle.

Elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il la serre.

\- Pour Daryl, ajouta t elle.

Il l'observa longuement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les autres lui fassent confiance ou veuillent l'aider. C'était plutôt nouveau pour lui. Il l'observa un long moment. Il regarda les grands yeux verts, le visage bronzé et constellé de taches de rousseur. Les longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient sous la petite brise. Elle était belle dans son genre. Il commençait a comprendre ce que Daryl aimait chez cette nana. Si il était honnête envers lui même, il se dirait qu'il devrait être content que son frère est trouvé l'amour. Si cette fille aimait réellement son frère et qu'elle lui offrait son aide pour qu'il demeure a ses côtés il devait l'accepter. Si il aimait vraiment son frère il devait accepter.

Il finit par attraper la main tendue et la serra dans la sienne. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire éblouissant qui lui envoya une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

\- Je m'appelle Alethéa mais tu peux m'appeler Théa comme mes amis, lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'ils scellaient une attente mutuelle, des cris retentirent a l'extérieur. Encore...

Ils coururent en dehors de l'écurie et découvrirent le groupe entier armé jusqu'aux dents qui pointaient leurs armes vers le portail.

\- Est ce que t'es seule ? Hurla Rick.

\- Ouvrez la grille ! Hurla une autre voix.

Théa tourna la tête vers le portail et découvrit Andréa qui approchait, un rôdeur accroché au bout d'une perche devant elle.

\- Rick ! Ouvre la grille ! Continua t elle de crier.

Alors, sous les yeux effarés de Théa. Rick lança le trousseau de clefs a Daryl qui déverrouilla le portail.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Hurla Théa a son tour. Ne la laisse pas entrer !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et j'espère autant que vous que le suivant arrivera vite :D

N'hésitez pas a laisser vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
